A Storm of Sunflowers
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: With war taxes rising and living becoming harder, Alfred will do anything to save their farm even if it means giving himself to Lord Ivan. AU Human names used Better summary inside IvanxAlfred FrancisxArthur LudwigxFeli Iv
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After war was declared on a neighboring kingdom to obtain more land and power, taxes were raised to pay for the war effort. The king's people fell on hard times as their product goods, livestock, and other materials had to be sacrificed to support the armies. With a heavy summer sweeping the land, a small farm on the outskirts of the main city find their crops growing poorer and their livestock getting weaker. Alfred and Matthew, brothers, live with their three friends Arthur, Berwald, and Tino. (For those of you who may not know that's Sweden and Finland.) As bad luck would have it, their little farm takes a turn for the worse and it's up to Alfred, the self-proclaimed hero, to find a way to save everyone and their farm from destruction. With the king being busy with the war and impossible to see, Alfred must go to see Lord Ivan who holds claim and law over the city and their farm. Alfred will offer anything and everything he has to Ivan if his farm and family could be spared.

***Story contains: Yaoi, comedy, dark themes, some violence and bad language, lightheartedness, romance, drama, all the good stuff!

***Human names are used

***More characters will start appearing as the story goes on so please don't email me asking where 'so and so' is. I promise you, they are coming. :)

***There will be slight ArthurxAlfred and IvanxYao

Please enjoy the first chapter! R &R. I do NOT own Hetalia.

Chapter 1:

The rooster crowed loudly at the first sign of the orange rising sun casting its glow over the farm. A pair of cows 'mooed' grumpily and shuffled around in their stall. Sheep 'baaed', chickens 'bucked', horses neighed, and all of the animal noises were enough to wake up the sleeping occupant of a small cottage cabin.

There were five young men who lived there and jointly owned the farm. Due to rising taxes and the start of a war, the five joined what little farms they had to make one large one. The farm was their life and only source of income. Taking all the animal goods to the local market was enough to have a decent amount of food and pay the taxes.

But recently, due to the war, their animals good were usually taken from them to supply to the soldiers and recruits. They were lucky if the army paid them half of the market value price. Times were getting harder to live and the farms' taxes seemed to just keep climbing. They had to properly store and dry their food to make it last longer. Some days they wouldn't eat at all. Keeping food from their animals helped but they needed to sell those goods more than to keep them for themselves. But they counted their blessings as to still be together, still own the farm, and still get to eat.

Arthur was the first to wake up as the sun's rays peeked through a slit between the cabin walls, striping his eyes. He mumbled as he tossed in his hammock, trying to avoid the light. He looked upon his other sleeping friends, either in their hammock or straw bed. Arthur leapt out of his hammock and stretched, cracking his neck. He then clapped his hands and rang a cowbell.

"Rise and shine everyone! Time to work!"

He was greeted with various groans and whines but they were normal. Arthur didn't make too much of a big deal about it, knowing that they were all hungry, cramped, and worn out. Berwald, the strongest and the 'farm hand' sat up straight from his hammock, alert and ready. He never said much but he did all the heavy work of building and lifting. They used to hire him to work but when the taxes went up, they couldn't afford him. Luckily he wanted to just stay and live at the farm with them. Berwald poked his finger up into the hammock above him, hearing a little moan of 'stop'.

"Come on, Tino, time to get up. Those cows won't milk themselves." Arthur pointed out. Tino sat up and stretched.

"I know." He said and jumped off the hammock, standing next to Berwald.

"Matthew shouldn't take long to make some breakfast, so don't let lost out there."

Arthur said more to Berwald than Tino. He watched the two of them go outside and turned to the straw bed with the brothers in them. Matthew was nearly squashed by his older brother, Alfred, on the bed who he was underneath. Matthew wore a slight look of pain on his sleeping features due to Alfred's sleeping weight. The one who would really be suffering is Matthew's stuffed bear, which was crushed beneath both of them. Arthur sighed and with a grunt, pushed Alfred off of Matthew. The disappearing weight made Matthew wake up and look at Arthur. He smiled.

"Good morning, Arthur." He sat up. "I know, I know, 'get breakfast started'". He said before Arthur could. Matthew got up and went right to the hearth, gathering the wood to start a fire. Arthur frowned down at Alfred who was still sound asleep and snoring. Arthur grabbed the cowbell and held it over his head, giving it a few more dings.

"Get lost!" Alfred mumbled sleepily and threw the wool blanket over his head.

"It's time to get up you lazy sack of shit!" Arthur gritted his teeth and pulled the wool blanket off of him. Alfred grumbled in protest and hid his head under the pillow next.

"Go away!" Arthur tried to pull the pillow off but Alfred's grip was to strong. Cursing under his breath, Arthur grabbed his ankle instead and started to pull.

"I said get up, you stubborn jackass! You have to work like the rest of us!" Alfred gripped the edge of the bed.

"I will! In a little while!" His shout was muffled from being under the pillow.

"No, now!" Arthur hissed back and continued to pull.

"Alright fine! I'll get up!" Alfred threw the pillow at him. "Don't pull my gorgeous leg out of its socket! Geez, you're worse than the Rack!" Alfred sat up and swung his legs over the bed, slipping into his boots. Arthur shoved a wire basket into his arms.

"Go and collect the eggs, be careful not to drop one like last time! And the radishes should be ready today along with the carrots. Pluck them up and clean them off then go get fresh water from the well." Alfred puffed his cheeks out.

"Why do I get all the multiple chores?" He asked and Arthur just ignored him, picking up his wooden washing bin.

"Just shut up and do it. I need water for the bin as well. Help me fill it up first then you can get fresh water." Alfred muttered curses under his breath as they both left the cabin, leaving Matthew to scrounge together something edible.

Alfred poured the last bucket of well water into the wash bin for Arthur. Arthur already had the basket of what few clothes and blankets they had to wash. Tino was struggling to carry a heavy bucket of fresh milk to the cabin when Berwald saw him. Berwald was busy fixing one of the stable stalls that had snapped during the last thunderstorm. He went over to Tino and easily took it out of his hands, carrying it to the house for him. Tino thanked him with a smile and was getting ready to transfer it to jars when the sound of a familiar horn traveled along the breeze.

Everyone froze in their spots of work and looked towards the sound of the horn. Alfred came out of the hen house with a chicken on his shoulder, quickly shoving it off. Matthew lifted the wooden window frame to look out, trembling. Arthur dropped one of the shirts into the wash bid as he stood up.

"Why are they coming so early? We just paid the taxes…" He said softly to himself, gulping. Berwald held his mallet behind his back as the four men on horseback came riding towards their farm, the horn still blaring. Alfred put the basket of eggs down and ran to join Arthur and Berwald. Tino wanted to rush into the house but his legs were frozen in place. The four horsemen pulled their horses to stop before the three. Alfred tried not to show he was shaking but these tax collectors and guards only meant severe trouble. The obese tax collector, dressed in a red robe adorned with gold tassels and pins, smirked down at the three men.

"Good day to you all. How are we this fine summer morning?" He said mockingly.

"We're just dandy." Arthur replied. "Now what are you doing here? My friends and I just paid the taxes." Arthur kept his voice as calm and collective as he could.

"Ah yes, good Arthur, I know. But sadly, I come to tell you that there has been a slight raise in taxes to support the war. We're going overseas, you know. Need to have strong ships!" He said with a humorous grin. All five of the men felt their hearts drop to their stomachs and their throats dry up. Another rise in taxes!

"B-but that's not fair!" Alfred spoke up. "This war is completely stupid!"

"Alfred! Shut your mouth!" Arthur hissed at him.

"Silence, dog!" One of the guards hollered and pointed a sword towards his direction. "To speak out about the king's decisions is, in fact, treason!" Alfred bowed his head.

"S-sorry…I spoke out of term." It killed him to say that, but seeing as how things were now, it was best to swallow his pride.

"Come, dear Arthur, turn that frown into a smile." Mocked the tax collector. "I do bring you good news as well. Your Lord has decided to make this payment easy for everyone on his lands. For this payment, you only have to pay what the tax increase was. But next time, you must pay in full. Be thankful you have a Lord who takes it upon himself to ease the laws of the king for his charges."

"B-but w-we don't…don't have the…the money to pay the tax increase right now!" They didn't have any money as of yet. They haven't gotten a chance to get to the market yet. "Please, give us a couple of days! We'll have the money for you!"

"Oh Arthur…" The tax collector sighed. "You know the king doesn't like to hear those words. It is your duty to your country and kingdom to support the war efforts! Your king is taking the lives of many soldiers to help keep the kingdom and its people safe from harm! How can you just 'not pay' for all he is doing for you?" Arthur bit his lip and Alfred spoke up again.

"We're starving here!" He said. "We are working hard every day to get the goods we need to sell and pay these stupid taxes! The king doesn't give a thought to how hard his 'people' work in order to help fund this damn war!"

"Gods be damned, Alfred, shut the hell up!" Arthur hissed again but Alfred ignored him.

"He should give something back to his people who all their hard work! For the families that have crumbled due to lack of money, for the mothers who've had their children stolen or sold for prostitution to get by, for the starving boys who leave their homes to join the damn army just to be able to live another day! Perhaps the king should take THOSE into consideration first!" The tax collector sighed again and Arthur was fuming with angry for Alfred's words.

"Such company you keep, Arthur." He said. "Regardless of your little speech blue eyes, you still need to play the taxes." He looked around and saw the nanny goat. He smirked. "Hmm…that's a healthy looking nanny goat. I'm sure your Lord will accept that this time around." Arthur gasped.

"N-no! Yo- you can't take her!" Their nanny goat (who Alfred had named Betsy), was their ONLY goat on the farm. Making goat cheese to sell brought in the most money for them! They couldn't loose Betsy! "T-There must be another way!" Arthur begged.

"But you have so little, dear Arthur." He said and one of the guards hopped off his horse, stalking over to Tino on the wooden porch. Tino clutched one of the milking jars tightly in his hands, trembling. Matthew lowered the wooden shutter, fearful for his friend.

"Cute little milkmaid you've got here!" He sniffed him. "Even smells like fresh milk!"

"STOP!" Berwald revealed his mallet but the sword point to his jugular from another guard stopped him.

"Easy there, big fellow." He smirked at him and Berwald growled.

"We need to get our rocks off! This little calf here will due nicely as payment! What do you say, guys?" The guard asked the other two and they whooped in agreement.

"NOOOO!" Tino tried to pull away as the guard was dragging him.

"And you can all watch!" He laughed as he threw Tino the ground. Berwald tried to quickly dodge away from the sword tip but the guard's large horse was blocking him.

"Can't do much when you're dead, big guy!" The guard mocked Berwald again.

"STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Alfred screamed and tried to rush over there but the other guard on horseback stood in his way. Alfred tried to get around him but the sudden sharp, painful slice of a blade against his white skin made him fall back, stumbling to the ground. The guards' blade has sliced through his raggy tunic, bringing with it some trickles of blood. The guard laughed at Alfred and Tino's screams could still be heard as the first guard was ripping at his clothes.

"Stop this!" Arthur begged the tax collector. "Let him go!" He smirked down at him.

"Or we could take the nanny goat. Your lord loves some warm goats milk before bed. Of course, a goat is more useful to you then a virgin milkmaid, if he even is one." Arthur was ashamed at himself for knowing the truth in those cruel words. The man was right. Tino's rape would be over and done with and they could still have Betsy to bring in money. That is what they needed. Sometimes for a greater good, sacrifices have to be made. But hearing Tino's terrified screams, Berwald's and Alfred's shouts and cruses, and Matthew crying he just couldn't do it.

"STOP!" He shouted. "T-take the damn goat! Get off of him!" Arthur shouted and the tax collector snapped his fingers, making the guard lift his heavy armored weight off of Tino's mostly naked, crying form. Berwald ran over to him and lifted him up, holding the crying man close to him. The second guard got a rope from his saddlebag and walked over to Betsy, tying it around her neck. The tax collector handed Arthur the document that stated how much money the tax increase will be. Betsy fought and 'bleated' wildly as she was dragged. The others could only watch as the tax collector and the guards started to leave with the goat, but not before slitting the throat of one of the cows.

"NO!" Arthur shouted as the cow bellowed loudly and fell to the side, it's weight breaking the stall that held them both. The second cow tried to run but Arthur acting quick and grabbed her, steadying her.

"THAT was for your little friend's outburst there!" The tax collector looked back at them and chuckled, his eyes meeting Alfred's. "Better watch that bark of yours, little puppy, or your friends may just end up starving." His laugh could still be heard as they headed off. Arthur quickly tied the surviving cow to one of the tree stump posts. Matthew came running out of the house to go to Tino, asking if he was all right. Alfred got up from the ground, cautiously walking over to Arthur. He knew he was in trouble. His chest stung from the cut but it didn't hurt as much as the pain he knew Arthur was in right now. The pain they were all in.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred stuttered a bit, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Arthur grit his teeth and growled before turning around and landing Alfred a strong punch in the jaw.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Alfred felt blood pool in his mouth and he stumbled back to the ground. Arthur's weight was on his chest as the man straddled him, his hands around his throat and thumping his head on the ground. "YOU AND THAT GODDAMN MOUTH! YOU'VE PRATICALLY KILLED US ALL!"

"STOP IT!" Alfred gasped out.

"WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO AFFORD ANOTHER COW OR GOAT! YOU IDIOT!" He punched him again. "DAMN YOU!"

"ARTHUR, STOP IT!" Matthew screamed and ran to them, trying to pull him off his bother. "STOP IT! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Arthur continued his assault when Alfred landed a punch of his own, pushing both Arthur and Matthew back. The roles were switched now.

"YOU WE'RE GOING TO LET TINO GET RAPED, YOU BASTARD! I SAW YOUR HESITATION! YOU WOULD HAVE LET THEM RAPED HIM!"

"BUT I DIDN'T!" Arthur countered and before the fight could keep esclading, Berwald pulled them both apart.

"Enough!" He shouted. "Stop!" Both of them scrambled to their feet, panting.

"Alfred…all you do is give us a hard time and get us into trouble! Do you see what you've done? We lost a cow! A cow! Now we only have one and she's getting old! She won't be able to produce any milk next spring! They killed the young one!" Alfred looked away, holding his sleeve to his bloodied lip. "I tell you this all the time! You never think before you speak! You've damned us all you foolish sow!" Arthur stomped off and into the cabin, slamming the door. Matthew went to Alfred.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Berwald went back to Tino, picking him up.

"Yeah…kind of." Alfred said softly and looked at his brother with a sad smile. "I really did fuck this up, huh?" Matthew looked at him with tears in his eyes but he couldn't answer him. Alfred noticed the silence and nodded. "Yeah…I get it." He walked over to the now dead cow, avoiding the river of blood that pooled from it's neck. "Berwald?" Berwald came over with Tino still in his arms, shaking and crying.

"What?" He asked.

"Let Matthew take care of Tino inside. You and I…lets…lets cut her up and dry the meat for us. We'll sell the fresh meat at the market today. That should bring in some coins. We'll dry the hide as well…"

"It won't last us long." Berwald replied.

"I know…but it will hold us for a bit. Come on, let's get to work."

Berwald nodded and Matthew took over caring for Tino, walking him into the cabin. The two men set to work on the dead cow, slicing up all the good meat to sell and the lesser meat to dry. Arthur shut himself up in the cabin with Matthew and Tino, watching the trembling man on the bed. Matthew sat next to him and soothed back his hair, trying to calm him.

"Tino…I'm sorry." Arthur finally spoke and the blonde haired man turned frightened eyes to look at him.

"I-I know, Arthur." Tino said in a slightly hoarse voice. "I understood your hesitation…but I'm glad you didn't follow through with it. Thank you." Tino gave him a little smile and Arthur smiled back.

"I couldn't let them do that to you…we'll manage."

Arthur gave them both a reassuring smile, which calmed them but only filled himself with dread. He rest his elbows on his knees and pressed his forehead against his folded hands, sighing deeply. He was the undeclared leader of this farm since the beginning and the others all look to him to run things. Now they were short one cow and lost their main source of income. Luckily they didn't take the workhorses with them. He supposed he could sell one of the horses or trade it for another goat. It was all that idiot Alfred's fault! Arthur could have gotten them an extension, for he had done it in the past before.

However, Arthur knew that the tax collector could have turned around and said 'give me one of your livestock' as payment anyway, with or without Alfred's outburst. But then Arthur could have bargained animals with him and then they wouldn't have lost a cow. His shoulders trembled, he was so angry at Alfred for all the damage he had caused, and the sun had even fully risen! Arthur grumbled and marched out of the cabin to go back to his laundry. Despite everything that happened work still needed to be done. Now more than ever.

Alfred had avoided Arthur the rest of the morning, even skipping out on breakfast. Berwald had told him to bring the fresh meat to the market and he would finish up with the cow. Alfred tightened the harness on the mule before patting her shoulder. His face and lip were already bruised and swollen, but it would go down soon. Arthur has a weak punch but living the way they did didn't leave room to get strong and healthy. Still, it hurt!

He hopped onto the seat and clicked his tongue to make the mule start to walk. He should have told Matthew where he was going but then he would risk seeing Arthur. He hoped that this meat would sell fairly well and then Arthur would forgive him. It was worth a chance at least. As he got on the dirt road that headed into town, he squinted at the cross signs. Damn his inability to see far away. He brought the mule to a hault and got off the cartto walk up to the cross signs. He tapped his chin as he tried to remember which road it was.

"Locus or Thistle…Locus or Thistle….?" He wondered out loud. He knew it had to begin with either an "L" or an "T". Then he patted his fist in his palm as he remembered it was Locus he had to take! Arthur's words still wrung in his head about the last time he got lost. 'Follow the Locus road like the locus you are!' Not the best way to remember directions but hey, it worked. So with that, Alfred hopped back on the cart and took the Locus road.

A short while later…

"FRESH BEEF! GET YOUR FRESH BEEF HERE!" Alfred's voice rang out in the market street as he held up a thick slab of the dead cow. He had already sold a few slabs of it but the coin was hardly enough. It felt weird selling Clarabelle like this. Yesterday he was hooking her nose to get her to move out of the stall to graze now he was selling her dead flesh. "GET YOUR FRESH BEEF HERE!" He was luckily to have gotten to share a stand with a fruit merchant, the flies going more to the fruit then to his meat. Still, he had to declare war on some persistent flies.

A woman came up to him with a basket of bread and offered to buy one of the meats. He tried selling them for two gold coins but that was really steep for this market seeing as many of the people here were just like him. So he sold her the meat for one gold coin and wrapped it in a rag for her. He batted away some more flies from the meat and counted how many he had left. Three slabs, that wasn't so bad. He had already made six gold coins.

"COME ONE, COME ALL! FRESH CUT BEEF! FRESH OFF THE COW THIS MORNING!" 'Literally'. Alfred said to himself. He heard something falling next to him and saw that the man's peaches had tumbled onto the cobblestone road. "Here, I'll help you!" Alfred offered as he started gathering the pieces. As he handed the fallen fruit to the man, he turned around just in time to see a stray dog take one slab off the stand and run. "HEY! YOU MANGY MUTT! GIVE THAT BACK!" He shouted and started to go after the dog but stopped. He shouldn't leave the stand! Alfred quickly turned around and went back, only to find one had been taken.

"Sorry friend, I tried to stop guy! Hand was quicker than the eye but I saw him run off with it!" Said the fruit merchant. Alfred slapped a hand to his face and drug it down.

"I-t's okay…I should be heading back anyway."

He thanked the man and took his last piece of meat. It wouldn't last the trip back home so he tossed it into an ally where the stray dogs fought over it. It was turning a bit green anyway, it wouldn't have been healthy to eat. He went to the wagon lot and found his mule and cart still waiting for him. He sighed in relief.

"Hey, Daisy." He pat her head. "Made something out of the disaster that was today. Lets go home." It was dangerous to be on the traveling road after sunset so he wanted to be home and surprise Arthur with the six gold coins.

Back at the cabin, Arthur had finished hanging up the last of the washed clothes. Since Alfred had wondered off somewhere, probably to sulk, Arthur had to pull the radishes and carrots. That set his laundry time back. Berwald passed by him, drying his hands of the blood with a rag.

"Hey Berwald, have you seen Alfred?" Berwald looked at him and nodded.

"He went to market to see some of the meat."

"HE WHAT!" Arthur nearly screamed. "You let him go to the market by himself with slabs of fresh beef? Knowing Alfred he'd probably come home with a sack full of magic beans!"

"You can find out now." Berwald said and pointed to Alfred's cart coming back.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him! I'm going to wrap them around that scrawny little throat!" Arthur seethed with anger as Alfred pulled the car up. He smiled at Arthur.

"Hey Arthur! Guess what! I made six coins today! Six! Isn't that great!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins, showing them to Arthur. Arthur took one and bit it, making sure it was legit.

"They're all real…but this isn't enough for taxes next month."

"I know but it's a start, right? So something good came of today." Arthur looked at the bruised and childish face and sighed heavily.

"Yeah…I guess this is better than nothing. Go ahead inside, I'll put the mule away. Matthew just added more water to this morning's soup, go eat up."

"Thanks Arthur." Alfred got off the mule and went into the cabin. Tino was sitting at the table with a blanket over his shoulders and Matthew was at the hearth, as usual. "Hey guys!" Tino smiled at him and Matthew turned around.

"There you are, brother! We wondered where you were!" Matthew whined, clutching the wooden spoon close to him.

"I went to the market to sell some meat of Clarabelle. I made six gold pieces off her! But more importantly, how are you doing, Tino?"

"Oh…I'm okay. I got better as the day went on…but I'm afraid to go outside. I asked Berwald if I can sleep with him tonight."

"That would be nice…then I could sleep in your hammock and get a better night's sleep." Matthew said dreamily, thinking about how peaceful it would be without his big brother to push him around and steal the blankets.

They all sat down for dinner after the sun set, silently sipping from their bowls. They were very low on candles so after dinner they would only be able tell a story before they had to get into their beds. With no full moon or spare candles, all they could do was go to bed. Arthur was always the last to go to bed simply because he enjoyed having some hot tea by the window. He grew some tealeaves for himself and always made sure Matthew had his little hot ceramic jug of hot water by the hearth. His tea was his ONLY leisure and he liked to enjoy it in silence. Just as he was getting ready to get into his hammock, Alfred called to him.

"Arthur?" He said softly.

"What is it?" A pause. Then…

"Would you like to share the bed with me tonight?" Arthur saw Berwald and Tino curled up peacefully together as well as Matthew's happy sleeping face above them. The room was dark but he could always make out Alfred's blue eyes. They hadn't shared a bed together in awhile.

"Yeah…sure." Arthur walked over carefully to the bed, trying not to make noise. Alfred pressed his back up against the wall to give Arthur room to get in. The summer night was hot and Alfred was naked, which is how he usually slept this time of the year. Arthur was hot as well but he only had his shirt off, keeping his short breeches on. As he settled into the blankets, Alfred cuddled up into him, resting his head on his chest and throwing one leg over Arthur's two.

Arthur didn't say anything but let Alfred lay against him. Being as there were only five of them out in the middle of nowhere, bed partners were VERY had to come by. As far as Arthur knew, only he and Alfred had shared in pleasure together. There was never penetration but they had the basic needs of men that could be pleasured in other ways. He felt Alfred start to kiss his neck and chest softly, slowly sliding his hand down so his fingertips were just past the hem on his breeches. Arthur quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Not tonight, Alfred. I don't have the mind or the energy to enjoy it."

"But you deserve it after the shitty day you've had. Come on, just a little."

"No!" he said firmly and pushed Alfred's hand away. "You can't expect your charm and seductive wiles to get you out of everything. You really messed things up today." He said in a harsh whisper. "I'm very upset with you. And what's worse is that you didn't even LISTEN to me when I warned you to stop."

"Arthur…I know I fucked up but I made us some money! Some is better than none, right?" He kissed his cheek and nibbled his ear but Arthur pushed him away again.

"Don't think batting those big blue eyes at me will get to forgive you for what you've done. I will in time, but you've REALLY set us back far, Alfred. You never THINK before you do something!"

"I'm not trying to seduce you into forgiving me! I just want us to forget about everything for the night." Alfred said softly and attempted kissing him again, this time rolling on top of him to rub their groins together. Arthur pushed him again and this time he slapped Alfred across the face. Alfred froze there atop of him, putting a hand to his already swollen and now stinging cheek.

"Stop acting like a slut and get off of me! I told you I'm in no mood for this!" he bucked the rest of Alfred's weight off of him and turned his back to him. Alfred suddenly got out of the bed and threw on his tunic top. "Where are you going?" Arthur asked him.

"The slut is going outside for some fresh air." He whispered harshly so he didn't wake the others.

"Get back into bed, don't be ridiculous. You know you can't see at night with those eyes of yours."

"I'll just be on the porch, don't bother me."

With that Alfred closed the door and Arthur rolled on his back, throwing his arm over his eyes with a deep sigh. He knew he was being hard on Alfred earlier, but the boy had to learn! He couldn't keep getting away with big mistakes like the one that happened today. Arthur had to be firm with him it was for his own good. He shouldn't have called him a 'slut', though. When Alfred came back in he would apologize for that term. He wanted to go outside and get Alfred but that would only make things worse. He didn't want Alfred outside at night ever with his bad vision. Earlier in their lives on the farm, Arthur had started secretly saving a coin each day in a little box he kept under a loose floorboard. He wanted to have enough one day to buy Alfred a pair of glasses. They were very new and VERY expensive to purchase. Usually only nobles and royalty had them. Alfred desperately needed a pair.

When they all joined their little farms together and they were living in content, Arthur and Alfred had already started a little bond with each other. It didn't take long for it to turn sexual. Alfred was hard to ignore, with those blue eyes and wheat colored hair. The first time he ever noticed Alfred was when he caught him bathing in the stream on early summer morning. The sunlight made the cascade of running water known his lithe body sparkle. He had waved to Arthur when he saw him and bid him to join in. Arthur told him 'no' and that he hand laundry to do here. But it was hard to stay focused on work when that beauty was right in his line of vision. After that day, the two spent some nights together in each other's arms. Arthur rolled over, too exhausted from the days' events to think anymore. Alfred would be in soon, he knew, and quickly fell asleep.

Outside on the porch, Alfred leaned against the front wall of the cabin, listening to the quiet of the night. The air was heavy with heat and he wiped some sweat from his forehead as well as tears from his eyes. Why couldn't Arthur forgive him for today? He knew he did wrong and tried to make up for it with the coins but Arthur was STILL pissed at him. He had tried to comfort him with his body and the man had pushed him away, calling him a 'slut'. Arthur had never called him a name like that before. At least not in such a derogatory manner.

Alfred crossed his arms and dug his fingers into his muscle. He knew he messed up today. The increase in the tax was to steep for them to live at all. They would have to work double time and sell more than then could keep. Now Betsy was gone and Clarabelle slaughtered. Betsy brought in the money and Matthew could make some wicked good goat cheese with her milk. How were they going to survive now? The summer is unbearably hot and the crops are likely to dry out quicker. The sheep's wool was all they had of real worth and they wouldn't grow it back for a while. And with this heat, the livestock is more likely to die.

He couldn't stand it. Something has to be done! Someone needs to take action! He wouldn't let his friends and family be wiped out by some foolish war and taxes! Alfred leapt off the porch and ran to the mouth of the farm, looking out at the trees that led to the city where his Lord would be. Alfred stood straight and tall as he took a vow onto himself.

"I, Alfred Jones, will go to our Lord and work for a way to save this farm and my family! I won't give up no matter what the cost! I will do whatever I can to ensure the safety of my home! So watch out Lord "Whoever-You-Are"! I, Alfred Jones, will make you see things my way and save the kingdom! I will be a hero to one and all! ALFRED JONES, THE SAVOR OF THE WORLD!" His perfect speech was interrupted by Daisy's sudden loud "EEE-HAAAAW" behind him, making him jump. "GAH! How did you get out!" Daisy just snorted and swished her tail, nipping at his tunic. Alfred sighed and looked up at the crescent moon. He had hoped that whatever spirit or deity out there didn't just send Daisy here to him for a reason…

End Chapter 1 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred quietly snuck around the inside of the cabin, filling a small sack with his extra clothes. He didn't want to take any of Matthew's soup or the bread they had left. He bent down and tightened his bootstraps before going over to the wooden table. Alfred knew Arthur kept some paper around here so he started to look for it. He grinned when he found the writing box and luckily there were some papers left, a bit of ink, and a quill. Now Alfred had fairly poor writing skills. Arthur tried to teach him but he just got bored at how hard it was and only learned to spell his first and last name well. He had a rough idea of what to write so he dipped the pen in the ink and started writing.

After leaving the note on the table he slung the sack over his shoulder and went to the door. He stopped to smile as he looked back at his friends and family before silently slipping out the door.

"Don't worry guys…everything will be okay. You'll see!" He hurried to the stables and took one of the three horses. This was the only riding horse they had. The other two were workhorses. Alfred put the saddle on and buckled it then put on the reigns. He climbed onto its back and walked it out of the stables. He kicked it into a slight trot before stopping and looking back at his farm. Alfred smiled softly, wondering if he would ever see it again. What is he saying? Of course he'd see it again! He'd see them all again! He wiped away a quick couple of tears before riding off to the path.

Alfred rode his horse straight through the night, never stopping to break. If you break for less than a couple of minutes on the traveling roads at night, you were likely to end up robbed or dead. He had to depend strongly on his horse to be his eyes for him. The dark woods were still making it hard for him to see. By early sunrise he slowed the horse to a walk and had come upon the city. From where he stood atop his horse he could make out a large manor on the opposite side of the city. Alfred groaned.

"Oh sure, leave it to me to come up from the WRONG side."

He rested his horse and himself for a while on the side of the road, chewing on a piece of long grass. He watched the clouds go by and tried to see what they look like. However, that was on thing he couldn't do because of his vision problem. The clouds always looked like blurry streaks of white, but he tried anyway!

When they had finished their rest, Alfred set atop the horse and walked off again, asking directions to the manor. It took Alfred nearly all day to make his way to the manor and by that time he was ready to fall off his horse. Behind him the sun was setting and he was feeling the strain of no sleep in his eyes and body. But what he saw awed and surprised him. He looked up at the large black iron gates with a dark gray stonewall. Two guards crossed their spears as they spotted him.

"Halt boy! What business do you have here at Lord Braginski's noble house?"

"Lord Braga-what?" Alfred lifted his eyebrow then shook his head, getting off his horse. "Oh, hi there. Um, is this the same lord that rules over this area of land and city?" The guards laughed at each other.

"Not to bright are you, kid? What does a flea-bitten runt like you want here?"

"I'm not a runt and I'm not flea-bitten! My name is Alfred Jones and I would like to see the lord and ask for a job or something like that." The guards laughed again.

"Lord Braginski doesn't have time for poor little boys. Go sell some newspapers. Or with that cute face, you can find MANY jobs around here that are willing to hire you!"

"Yes! A pretty boy like you doesn't need to starve!" Alfred grit his teeth as he knew they were referring to prostitution. "Just wait a day or two for those bruises to go down." They laughed again and Alfred went up to them.

"I want an honest job! I insist that I see the Lord of this Manor!"

"I think you misunderstood us, little boy! We said Lord Braginski doesn't want to see dirty little brats begging for food!"

"But it will be for my family! Please, you've got to let me see him! PLEASE?" He flashed them his big, blue puppy dog eyes that always seemed to make Arthur give in so maybe it would work on the guards. "What harm could I do? I'm skin and bones and worn out! I just want to see the Lord. Pretty please?"

"Uh..." the guards looked at each other then back to those big round eyes. "Uh…sure. I'll take you in."

The other guard opened the gates and Alfred thanked them, walking his horse in with them. The front courtyard was solid coble stone unlike any Alfred had ever seen. There was a water fountain in the middle with a large swan spraying water from its beak. Alfred kept looking at it as they walked on through the courtyard. Many of the aristocrats were staring curiously at him but he didn't notice. He was too busy looking at all the window box gardens at each window.

They came to the front entrance and a stable boy took Alfred's horse for him. Alfred looked at the heavy wooden door before him as the guard knocked loudly with the iron knocker. The door opened and a well-dressed butler answered.

"A peasant to see the lord." The guard said and the butler stood aside to let them in.

"My Lord is at breakfast with his wife at the moment. I will send for Mister Toris to deliver whatever message the boy may have. Please wait here." The butler left and the guard stood quietly with Alfred. Alfred was still amazed by the shear size of this house! High ceilings, crystal chandlers, a winding marble staircase, elaborate woodwork, gorgeous rugs, gold framed pictures, everything was like out of a dream! The butler then came back with a young man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a white overcoat and blue pants. The coat had a few too many buttons on it, Alfred noticed.

"Hello there. I am Lord Braginski's personal groom and messenger. What can I do for you?" Alfred gulped and folded his hands behind his back.

"Thanks for seeing me. Um…I want to ask the lord for a job here. Tell him I will do anything and everything he wants! I'll work any job! I just need money to send back to my family at our farm." The green eyed man smiled softly.

"I'm sorry young man, but I'm afraid Lord Braginski doesn't have any job openings." Alfred felt his heart drop.

"Oh no! Please! I must speak with him! Please let me speak to him! He needs to understand my dilemma! Please Mister Toris!" Toris looked at the boys pleading eyes and sighed.

"Alright…I will tell Lord Braginski that you are here and you wish a personal conference with him. Don't be upset if he says 'no', young man. He doesn't like to be bothered at this difficult time. Guard, please bring this young man to the gardens and let him wait there."

"Should I stay with him?" The guard asked and Toris smiled.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary. Kiku is there tending to the flowers so he can watch him. I really don't think we have anything to fear from this boy." Toris smiled and left their presence to deliver the message.

The guard brought Alfred back out the front door and around the perimeter of the manor and through an ivy covered gate which led to the garden. Alfred looked all round at the tall hedges he walked through until he got to the center of the garden which was filled various types of flowers. There was another fountain in the middle, this one a bit smaller but filled with lily pad and fish. Alfred also noticed one area of the garden was growing just sunflowers, which he found curious. Around the farm there were some sunflowers that grew by the sheep pasture but they never lasted long and weren't very tall. These sunflowers, on the other hand, were very tall and bright.

Sunflowers were nice, but the familiar scent of roses caught his attention. Now roses he liked but he had only seen one kind of red, the one bush that grew by the outer fence of the farm. But these roses were all different colors: pink, white and red. Alfred left the guard's side to smell one of the pink roses, rubbing its soft petals between his fingers.

"Kiku, the gardener, should be in with the sunflowers right now." The guard said. "I'll leave you here but don't do anything tricky."

"I won't. Thanks for letting me in!" he waved as the guard left through the ivy gates. Alfred decided that as much as he liked the roses, he should go and find that Kiku fellow. If he made good friends with him that may be another reference for letting him get a job. Whistling, he walked over to the area with the sunflowers. Most of them were taller than he was and he had to carefully push through them.

"Who's there?" Came a voice from somewhere in the forest of stems.

"Oh, hey there! Are you Kiku, the gardener?" Alfred asked.

"Uh..yes, yes I am."

"Great! I can't really find you right now but I'm waiting to see the lord of the manor! Mister Toris said I could wait out here with you until my message is delivered."

"Mister Toris sent you? Hold on a minute, I think I see you." Alfred heard some gentle rustling next to him and saw a dark, short-haired man with gold eyes come through the stems. He was a bit shorter than he was and carrying a small bundle of cut sunflowers. Alfred smiled brightly at him.

"Hi there! I'm Alfred! Alfred Jones!" He held his hand out in a handshake. Kiku looked at him then carefully took his hand.

"Hello Alfred. I'm –"

"I know who you are! You're Kiku! So you take care of all these flowers?" Kiku nodded. "You do a great job! Especially with the roses! I never knew there were other colors! White and pink and not just red!"

"Oh…yes. W-we also have yellow roses further in the back."

"Really? Can I see them?"

"Well…okay. Um, come with me." Kiku led him out of the sunflowers and brought him to another side of the garden, passing by hydrena bushes, wisteria trees, peonies, and lilies. "Here they are." Alfred almost squealed and rushed to the bush, gently taking one in the palm of his hand.

"Wow! It's so big! The one red rose bush at my house are pretty small with brown on the tips."

"Where is your house?" Kiku judged by the look of his clothes and his smell he was probably a farmer in the country.

"Oh, I live outside the main city on a farm with my family and friends. That's why I'm here, to get a job and send money back to them."

"Ah, I see. Taxes hitting them hard?" Kiku asked and Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, big time…some bad things happened and well…well I have to fix them. I'm willing to take any job he will give me. I'm really hard working!" Kiku gave a little smile.

"Yes, I can tell by how rough your hand is. You must do some hard labor."

"Yeah, lots of it. So, how do you think my chances are at getting a job here? Good? Bad? Strong?"

Kiku looked at Alfred's big blue eyes and eager face. This man would definitely catch Ivan's attention. If Alfred was looking to get a laboring job here then he had come to the wrong place. He didn't want to tell Alfred to expect to end up as one of Ivan's personal grooms and 'mistress' or a groom to his wife, Yao. Yao's firey personality and jealousy made it hard for him to get another with others and it was hard to keep nobles at his side as servants and grooms. Poor Alfred might get stuck there, with Yao, and if Lord Ivan fancies him then it's all over for the young boy.

"It's hard to say. With the war going on Lord Ivan is very busy and stressed." He smiled softly. "But you seem like a pretty fun, energetic young man. Lord Ivan might find that refreshing."

"Great! Then I should have a job handed right to me! This is my lucky day!" Alfred grinned proudly then turned back to Kiku. "So is this Lord Ivan a nice guy or an old fuddy-duddy?" Kiku blinked at his words and trembled a bit.

"I…um…well, he can't be a bit difficult to handle. He can be very friendly at times but he does have a…a mean streak. Usually he doesn't show it unless someone angers him or insults his wife."

"Oh, he's married? Is she nice?"

"Uh, Lord Yao is a man. In polite company he has to be referred to as "Lady Yao" but that upsets him. So remember when you meet him to call him "Lord Yao" instead. Unless he says otherwise." Alfred smiled.

"Hey, that's great! I like guys too! Living all alone with five guys on a farm and ladies hard to come by, it isn't hard to give in to your needs. So I'm fully comfortable with that! I actually prefer it." Kiku gulped a bit now knowing Alfred preferred the company of males. He could just see Yao taking out a riding crop and chasing Alfred all over the manor with it.

"Presenting, Lord Braginski!" Kiku stood straight at the announcement of Ivan's presence and Alfred turned around, looking towards the sound as his body trembled with fear and excitement.

Back on the farm, Arthur had risen along with the sun to begin his day. He noticed Alfred wasn't next to him and frowned. He figured he must still be outside or he had fallen asleep on the porch. Arthur stretched his back and passed the table to get the egg basket when a piece of paper caught his eye. Curious, he raised an eyebrow and picked it up. It was Alfred's handwriting no doubt and he could see that the boy still wasn't practicing. It read:

Arther,

Sry to b leving th farm. Gon to lord to fid job to gt monie fr yu giys. I wil c yu agan soon 1 dae.

Alfred Jones

Arthur let go of the paper, letting it float carelessly to the floor. He stared at the wall, playing the words over in his head. Alfred had left? And left to find WORK at Lord Bragnisky's house? Arthur trembled at the thought of Alfred being out all alone with his poor sight and his stupid…stupidness! And what's worse is that he is a handsome young man who is very trusting and willing to please. What if he was picked up by slave traders? Or a prostitution ring? And if he did make it to the manor, then what if he ended up a serving wench or a whore! Arthur couldn't stand it, he had to go to the palace and receive Alfred. He didn't belong there. He belonged here with his family and friends. Arthur grit his teeth as he felt partially responsible for Alfred's sudden act to prove himself.

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" Arthur rang the cowbell loudly, making the other three nearly fall out of their hammocks. "Alfred is gone!"

"W-what?" Matthew asked, still in shock from the cowbell. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone! He left in the night! I found a note from him this morning saying that he went to Lord Braginski's manor to find a job to send us money!" Matthew had tears in his eyes as he watched Arthur gather some things.

"W-why would he leave without telling me?"

"Are you sure you read the note right?" Tino asked, slipping out of the hammock.

"Yes. He said he went there. I don't even know if he made it there, but it's the first place I'm going to check!" Berwald looked flatly at him.

"You are going to get him?" He asked and Arthur nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll come with you!" Matthew offered but Arthur put his hand up.

"No, I don't need any extra baggage, Matthew. It will be easier for me to sneak in and bring Alfred back. Besides, Berwald and Tino can't do all the work by themselves! You need to be here to help out. Keep the farm running. I don't know how long I will be…"

"What if Alfred doesn't want to leave the manor?" Tino asked and Arthur paused at that.

"He will…I know he will."

"Will you get a job too and leave us here?" Tino asked and Arthur just looked at him.

"Listen…I don't know where Alfred is or what he is doing. So nothing is certain. But I promise to come back…with or without Alfred." Matthew had tears pooling in his eyes.

"P-please come back with him! I want my brother back!"

"I'll do all I can, Matthew. Just try to be strong, okay? Hold the fort!" Arthur said before hurrying out of the cabin with a 'goodbye' and to the horse stables. He saw that Alfred had taken the running horse already but the Clydesdale would be enough to get him to the manor. He saddled up the horse and kicked it into a run as he too left the farm.

Alfred looked at the man on the stone steps that lead down to the garden from the manor. Alfred had to get closer to clearly see the man. He looked awfully young to be a lord. He had short silvery hair and purple eyes with a sweet little smile. His hands were folded behind his back as he stood perfectly posed. Alfred noticed his attire which he thought was to hot for a summer day like this one. Out of all the colors the nobles could wear this man wore a whole brown suit with high brown boots and what looked like an overcoat. Alfred assumed the various badges on his red sash explained his achievements and status and how he got the title 'lord'. Alfred didn't know what to say so he just continued looking at him.

"So you've come asking for a job?" The lord asked and Alfred stumbled over his words.

"Uh…ye-yeah! Yeah I did! My name is Alfred Jones and I've come a long way from a farm in the country, mister lord, sir!"

"Call me Lord Braginski. Or Lord Ivan." He smiled and Alfred gulped.

"O-Okay…Lord Ivan. So do you have a job for me?" He folded his hands together in a plea. "Please, Lord Ivan! I don't usually beg for things but my family has very little money and will starve if I don't get a job! Your tax collector said you were a very kind man who is willing to listen!" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"My tax collector? Oh, you mean the rise in taxes for the war." He smiled. "I understand many of the king's people are facing hardships. But I don't have any control over that."

"I-I know you don't but you can still get me a job, right? I'll do anything! I'm a very hard worker! I know how to groom horses and care for livestock! I can clean and sort of cook! I'm good with kids and dogs! Oh, and probably cats too! I can help Kiku in the garden! I can dance and juggle!" Ivan didn't look impressed and Alfred had to think of more ideas. "I can help out your wife! He probably needs a perfect servant, right? I'd be more than happy to service him or you! Or just you! I can service you! In any way you want!" Alfred didn't want to offer it up but he pictured his farm and his brother, Arthur, Berwald and Tino, all depending on him. "I can serve you in a pleasurable way too…just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I won't question your decision. But please, please Lord Ivan! Give me a job! Any job!"

Ivan looked at the boy, completely amused and touched by his long ranting of possible jobs. Ivan looked the young man over and noticed his stunning blue eyes pleading with him so honestly. He knew this Alfred meant every word he said and would indeed accept any job Ivan gave him. He smirked as he thought about the 'pleasurable' part. Getting this beautiful young man into his bed wouldn't be a hassle at all. Ivan would actually welcome it. Once he had the boy cleaned up and dressed in normal clothes he would be even more attractive than he already was.

Life in the manor had been boring recently, filled with nothing but war talk and battle tactics. This boy would do nicely with Yao as his manservant and he would be able to see him more frequently that way. His last bed partner that was Yao's manservant 'somehow' fell out a window and landed in the courtyard. It was a huge scandal since the man was a noble and Ivan ended up paying the judges to dismiss the case as an 'accidental death'. But if this boy met with a mishap, he wouldn't be missed and no one would question his death.

"Well, Mr. Alfred Jones, I believe your plea has pulled at my heartstring." He smiled eerily at him and Alfred felt himself cringe a bit at it. "As of today, you will be my wife's personal manservant. You will receive a steady income that you can send back to your family, but only IF you keep up with your responsibilities and duties no matter how hard they are." Ivan watched the boys' eyes sparkle and his smile brighten which actually brought a little warm blush to his face. Once the dirt and grime and bruises were gone from his face, that same look would be worth catching in a painting.

"Oh thank you, Lord Ivan! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alfred got on his hands and knees and bowed low. "I promise you won't be disappointed! I will please and care for your wife and abide to his every need! I swear it!" Ivan chuckled.

"Keep up that fighting spirit, you are going to need it." Alfred didn't quite know what that meant but he wasn't going to question anything. "You have a bit of learning to do first and we need to get you cleaned up and properly dressed. Toris?"

"Yes, Lord Ivan?"

"Take young Mr. Alfred to the servant's bathing quarters. Call Feliciano to help bathe and dress him. He will also show him around and help introduce Mr. Alfred to Yao." Toris nodded and then turned to Alfred.

"Come along then, and welcome aboard." Alfred thanked Ivan again and practically ran up the steps to Toris.

"I promise you won't regret your decision!" Ivan smiled at him again.

"I'm sure I won't." Ivan watched as Toris escorted Alfred up one of the staircases. He smirked as he thought how much more interesting things were going to be around here. He hoped that Alfred didn't prove to be a let down for him. But something in the back of his mind was telling him not to worry.

Alfred sat in the four-legged ceramic tub, surrounded in sweet smelling bubbles and oils. He had a pile of bubbles that he put on his head and practically squealed as he splashed in the water like a child. A bucket of the water was poured over his head and he sputtered and coughed. Feliciano chuckled at that as he placed the bucket back next to the tub.

"Ve~I should have warned you. Sorry Alfred. But we need to wash that straw hair of yours!"

"I can't remember the last time I washed this nice before. Scented wet herbs don't really do the trick." Alfred told him as he watched Feliciano take a bottle off one of the shelves.

"Oh, I should ask first. Which scent would you like? Rose, lemon, or ginger?" Alfred's eyes brightened.

"Rose, please! Thanks Feliciano."

"Call me 'Feli', it's shorter to say." He smiled and brought the bottle over, dumping a dollop of it on Alfred's head. Feliciano hummed a merry tune as he thoroughly scrubbed Alfred's head with the balls of his fingers. Alfred moaned as Feli's fingers massaged his scalp perfectly and he relaxed into the water. "Alright, get ready for a dunking!" Feliciano laughed as he shoved Alfred under the water, his legs coming up the other end. He let him come back up, spitting and coughing again. "I warned you!"

"That was mean!" Alfred whined. "You could have just used the bucket like before!"

"Ah, but I need to use the bucket again anyway to get every bit of soap out. Just wait until you see yourself, Mister Alfred! You look like a whole new person with all that dirt washed off of you!" Alfred looked down at his skin and noticed it was a shade lighter than before. Feliciano finished rinsing out the rest of Alfred's hair and he could see the once clear, bubbly water now brown and gray with his farm grime.

"Alright, hold on as you stand up, I have a towel ready for you." Alfred did so and carefully stepped out of the tub as Feliciano wrapped the towel around him. "I'm sure this manor is a bit drafty for you. It's all the marble and stone."

"Oh no, it's actually very refreshing! The summer is very hot this year and this is a treat!"

"Ve~then I don't have to rush the oil rub! I always spill it because it's so cold and it needs to be done fast."

"Oil rub?" Feli smiled.

"Yes! You can't take a bath without some after-bath oil! Shall I get a rose scented one?" Alfred nodded, drying his hair with the plush white towel. Feliciano brought over a pink bottle and shook some onto his hands, rubbing it into Alfred's skin, starting with his arm.

"I can do it." Feliciano smiled.

"No, it's okay! I like doing things like this! We will be working together with Lord Yao, you know." Alfred smiled.

"Really? That's great! You're really nice and I wouldn't mind working with you!"

"Ve~ I'm glad you think so! I don't mind working with you either! I'm sure we'll be fast friends!" The two laughed together as Feliciano finished rubbing the oil over Alfred's body. "Okay, now for you new clothes! We need to match, it is Lord Yao's orders."

"Whatever Lord Yao wants, Lord Yao gets!"

Alfred held his arms up as Feliciano slipped a thin white tunic top over his head. He tied the chest straps before helping him into a pair of slightly tight black pants and tucking the shirt in. Next came the thin, waist length over coat that was a golden yellow and reminded Alfred of the sunflowers. He let Feliciano button up the stream of buttons on the left side of his chest.

"Why this yellow?"

"Ah, well Lord Yao likes us to wear colors for the seasons and this is very summery for him. Sit down, lets get the boots on." Alfred did so and the boots were a tad bit tight around his feet but he would get used to them. They easily fit over the pants and then Feliciano helped him put on silky black gloves.

"If you don't mind me asking…where did you get that cut on your chest and those marks on your face?"

"Eh…it's not important. Just got into a stupid fight. I heal quick."

"Oh…okay. Well, you're all finished! Let me just comb back your hair…and done!" He brought Alfred over to the body mirror. "You look beautiful!"

Alfred stared at himself in bewilderment in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was the same person! Alfred Jones was now dressed in rich fabrics and serving a LORD! He spun himself around to get a better view of himself. The pants slimmed his body down more than it was but they shaped his rump just right.

"Damn, I look good!" Feliciano chuckled at that.

"We're not done yet!" He opened a box and took out a black belt that he tightened around Alfred's thin waist, followed by a red ruby necklace. Alfred counted them: SIX rubies! All six perfectly separated and rest against his chest! "Hmm…actually, I don't think the rubies suit you." Alfred looked at him in confusion as Feliciano pulled him out of the room and into a small closet. "This is our private closet with all the clothes and accessories we would ever need to wear to represent Lord Yao." He took a box off a high shelf and opened it, revealing the same necklace but with sapphires instead. "Here, try this." Alfred replaced the ruby one with the sapphire one and Feliciano gasped.

"What? Did I break it?"

"No! But it brings out your eyes beautifully! I was right in my choice! See, I wear Amber, it matches my eyes! Sapphires match yours! Perfect! Now come on! I'll take you to meet Lord Yao!" Alfred gulped as Feliciano took his hand and lead him down the long corridor to a large wooden door with a guard posted outside. This was it…his big moment. His new job and new life at Lord Ivan Braginski's Manor. He wondered what kind of surprises waited for him behind that door…

By the time Arthur had arrived at the manor, the moon was already high in the sky and the streets were dark. He had hitched a ride on a royal trading wagon, trading them his horse for a ride to the manor. Six horses got him through the city faster than his old Clydesdale could. The merchant wagon had stopped him nearby the manor and he leapt off, giving them a "thanks" before pulling his cloak tighter around him. He covered his head with his hood as he made his way silently through the dark areas and perimeter of the manor.

Arthur found some thick, heavy vine sprouting out from over the stone wall. Backing up to get a running start, Arthur ran to the wall, leapt up, and grabbed the ivy. Gritting his teeth he pulled his weight up and over the wall, falling to the other side. He cursed and rubbed his lower back before standing up, quickly alert. He scanned the area and noticed all the flowers. This must be the garden. The garden was dark so he silently moved through the various hedges and bushes, looking for any way into the manor.

Luckily, Arthur spotted more vines that grew up along the walls. There were various windows around the vines and hopefully one was empty where he could slip through. He had to at least try so he spit in his palms and leapt onto the vines. He climbed to the first window and saw that it was opened slightly. His nose caught the fresh, hot scent of baked bread and seasoned meats. His mouth watered and he leaned forward, attracted blindly to the delicious smells. He saw he couldn't get in from the right so he climbed over the top of the window, heading for the left side. But while he leaned forward to catch the smell of roasted pork, the vines ripped off and he went flying forward, crashing into the closed window.

"What the hell?" Came a surprised voice as someone suddenly grabbed him by the waist and started pulling him in.

"L-LET GO OF ME!" Arthur shouted as he kicked his feet frantically.

"Hold still or you'll fall!"

The man said again and pulled him all the way in, snapping off the rest of the vines. Arthur fell forward and into his savor's body, both of them crashing onto the floor. Arthur hissed and opened his eyes to be met with a pair of light blue ones. For a second he thought it was Alfred but the voice was completely different, and Alfred didn't have long wavy blonde hair and stubble. He continued to stare down at the stranger like a frightened deer. 'Oh no…I'm caught. I'm caught! I screwed everything up!' He tried to get up but the man gripped his arms and held him tight.

"Hello there. I'm Francis, Lord Ivan's favorite chef. And you are?" Francis smiled at him and Arthur just stared, dumbfounded.

"Uh…Arthur? I'm Arthur."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lord, or "Lady" Yao was calmly sitting at his special table by the window, enjoying a hot cup of tea after his dinner. He stared up at the moon high in the sky but from where he was it felt as if he could reach it. Then maybe he could throw it at his husband, Ivan, for not coming to see him tonight! Ivan said he would 'try' his hardest to be finished with work in time to cuddle with him but that obviously wasn't happening tonight. Yao slammed his teacup down onto its saucer and muttered a curse under his breath. Damn that Ivan! A knock on his door brought his attention back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Lord Yao, it's me!" It was Feliciano.

"Come in." Feliciano walked in, pulling a slightly nervous Alfred with him. Alfred gulped and stood next to the smiling Feliciano as he greeted Yao.

"Good evening, Lord Yao. I'm sorry to be so late. I will turn down your bed and ready it for you." Yao was still looking out the window before he turned to speak to Feliciano when he saw Alfred next to the man. Yao looked at him, confused, but frowning. He looked Alfred up and down suspiciously.

"Who's this?"

"Oh! Tell him your name!" Feliciano said to Alfred.

"I-I- M-My name is Alfred Jones." he gave a curt bow. "Your husband, Lord Ivan, has hired me as a personal servant and groom to you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Yao, and I will strive to do my best in serving you in every way!"

Yao looked at this 'Alfred' and sneered, taking in his features. Tall, lithe, blonde hair and blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, he was a perfect bedmate for Ivan. Yao knew that's why Ivan hired this man! He would have to speak to his husband tomorrow at breakfast. The sooner he got the little tramp out, the better. It was hard enough trying to keep Ivan and obtain his feelings when lousy, cheap bedmates always complicated things. Their marriage was an arranged one by order of the king to join Yao's smaller kingdom with Ivan's for the war. He couldn't complain about Ivan too much, the man didn't treat him poorly or speak ill of him. But he was distant and cold at times. Ivan would give Yao anything he wanted or asked for in a blink of an eye. But Yao sometimes wondered if those gifts were Ivan feeling guilty for cheating on him.

He did harbor some feelings for Ivan, but he didn't 'love' him yet. They had only been married for about three months so he couldn't expect everything in one shot. But Yao would not be made a fool of by his kingdom if everyone knew Ivan was cheating on him and Yao hardly did anything to stop it. Half the time he cared, the other half he didn't. He just wanted Ivan to accept their marriage for what it is, work with it, and keep it in his damn pants!

Now this new young blood coming into his room was an immediate threat. He didn't know enough about the boy to make a sure judgment of him just yet. But talking to him with a kind smile and a sweet tone will get him to spill everything. Yao told Feliciano he could go and the man did so, leaving Alfred alone. Yao saw the boy was uncomfortable now that Feliciano left.

"Come here." Yao said softly, sipping at his tea. Alfred gulped and walked over to him, standing by his chair. "Kneel." Alfred knelt down, resting his hands on his thighs as he

looked up at Yao. He waited quietly until Yao was finished he tea and then the man spoke. "Your name is Alfred, correct?"

"Y-yes sir. Alfred Jones."

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from a farm out in the country." Yao gave him a surprised but disgusted look.

"A farm? My husband hired a...a FARMHAND to tend to me?" Alfred clenched his fists against his thighs.

"Yes sir, a farm. My family is really poor and starving...the taxes are too high for us to pay. So I have offered my services to your lord husband in hopes he would give me coins to send back to my family. He was very kind and generous to let me serve you and pay me. It is an honor to serve you, Lord Yao."

"So you are just a poor farm boy looking to make money." Yao scoffed. "There is other work you could be doing then attending to me. But I suppose since Ivan assigned you to me, I have to take you. However I will speak to him tomorrow about this. Let me see how good you are." He clapped his hands. "Ready my bed for sleep!" Alfred stumbled up and went to the far corner of the room where the bed was. There were more pillows and blankets and sheets then he had ever seen and when he thought he'd turn down one, another one would be there! Finally he got to the sheets and he straighten them out and fluffed the sleeping pillows.

"It's ready for you, sir." Yao scoffed.

"Well at least you can turn down a bed sheet. But it's not ready for me. Spray it with the orange blossom bottle in the cabinet." Yao went back to his tea and Alfred gulped as the small cabinet to find many different bottles! Alfred bit his lip, not being able to read any of the words. He didn't want to anger Yao so he tried to sound out the words as fast as he could softly to himself.

"L…I….LOC…" No, that wasn't the one. "C-CH…E…R…." Yao cut him off.

"What is taking you so long? Hurry up! Stop admiring my collection!" Alfred nodded and started to tremble nervously as he squinted to help see the letters better.

"What sound does 'orange' make…" He whispered "Ooooo…"O"!" Alfred smiled and grabbed the first bottle he saw with an "O". He held it out and squeezed the little oval, puffing out a scented mist. Alfred sniffed it and it didn't smell like oranges.

"Finally!" Yao said after hearing the familiar puff of spray and got up, going over to the bed.

"GAH! You idiot! That's the Onyx Herb Mix spray!" He shouted as he sniffed the air. Alfred yelped and looked at the bottle. It started with an 'O'! "That's for when I have a cold! Great, now I need my bed changed! FELICIANO!" Yao shouted. "FELICIANO!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Lord Yao! I-I got the words mixed up!" Yao ignored him when Feliciano came in.

"Yes sir? Is everything alright?" Yao pointed to Alfred.

"He messed up my entire bed! He sprayed the wrong scent on the sheets! I need my bed changed and I want YOU to spray the right scent on it!" Feliciano nodded.

"Yes sir, of course." Yao turned on his heal and went back to the table to get his tea and move to sit in front of the fire far across the room. Feliciano hurried over to the bed where Alfred was gripping the bottle in his hands. "Alfred?" He said softly, taking the bottle from him. "Alfred, what happened?" Alfred tried to hold back his tears.

"I…I got the words mixed up! That's all!" Feliciano looked at the bottle.

"Ve~ Alfred, can you read?" Alfred flushed and looked to the side.

"N-no…I can't. I try to sound out the letters…that one had a 'O' like Orange Blossom so I thought that was the right one."

"I see…come here." Feliciano brought him back to the cabinet and put the bottle away. " This one is Orange Blossom. It's the only bottle in here with a picture of a flower. It's his favorite scent so it will be used often." He smiled. "I'm sure that helps you to know which one it is." Alfred smiled back.

"Thanks Feli, that really does help me out a lot! And…I'm sorry to make more work for you. I'll help you change the bed." Feliciano shook his head.

"It's alright, accidents happen. I wasn't perfect when I first started, but you'll fall into step soon. So lets get the bed remade and Lord Yao to sleep then I will take you to our sleeping quarters. I'll tell the servants to have our dinners brought up and we'll dine together, okay?" Alfred's mouth watered when he thought about dinner and food. He had been so busy and nervous with all the changes that he had forgotten about his stomach.

"That's sounds great! Lets get to work!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Arthur was gobbling up a plate of food offered to him by Frances. Frances watched the green eyed man as he tore at the chicken leg and pulled seasoned pork, barely leaving time to swallow. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute the young man was, covered in splattered sauces with a dollop of mashed potato on his nose. Frances was worried the man would inhale in the chicken bone if he didn't take it away from him. Arthur tore at the bread while shoveling spoonfuls of mixed vegetables.

"Slow down, green eyes." Frances laughed at him. "I know you are really hungry but you don't want to choke!"

Arthur glanced over at him but was to busy with the food in front of him. He had never eaten like this before and he wasn't going to pass it up. He shoved the last bit of mashed potato in his mouth before swallowing hard. He let out a sigh of content as he rest back against the chair, patting his stomach. Frances smiled again and rest his chin on his hand.

"So why were you trying to climb into the window? Were you just in a trance because of my delicious smelling food or did you have some other motive?" Arthur glanced at him then cleared his throat.

"I…I'm actually looking for someone." Frances raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Someone I might know?"

"I don't know…but he wrote to me in a note that he was coming here to find a job. I've come to take him back home where he belongs." Frances thought.

"A new hire, you say? Hmm…well there was a young man who was hired today as a personal servant and groom to the 'Lady' of the house." Arthur sat up in the chair.

"What does he look like? Do you know?"

"I heard he has wheat colored hair and blue eyes, he's a bit loud with a grin the size of a crescent moon." That was him! That was Alfred! Alfred was here!

"That's Alfred! Please, I need to take him back! Can you take me to him? He came here on his own, he's not meant for this! I want him back home!" Frances put his hands up.

"Calm down, Arthur. I don't think you should be interfering with Alfred's choice. He made that choice himself."

"But he isn't cut out for an actual job! He can't read or write! He can't see very well! He's rash and stupid and careless! His intensions for leaving are good, but I don't want him here among all this noble shit!" Frances narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur slammed his hands on the table. "I grew up in the city. My mother was a tailor for the old Lord's daughter. I would always go with her and the way the nobles and the lords treated her…and the things they did…just because they could…and she had no say…and I see my mother in Alfred right now. He's trying to prove himself and support his family but he just can't! I know how manipulative and perverted this noble world is! And I want Alfred away from it!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but you can't think all noble houses are like that. Everyone is different. I understand your concern though and you have a right to be. I heard that the new hire, 'Alfred' did offer pleasurable services to Lord Ivan. He said he would do anything and take any job."

All the color drained from Arthur's face. He feared Alfred would say something like that. Once he got that determination in his head he would go to the extreme. However, he hoped that was the reason and not because he had called him a 'slut'. Sometimes Alfred can take terms to the extreme as well and get them confused. Arthur didn't mean to call him that he was just angry with him and Alfred was annoying him. He always used his charms and tongue to get what he wanted from Arthur. Even if it was a small reason like swapping breads so he could have fluffier middle piece. That thin, callused hand of his would creep along his thigh under the table and rub his crotch.

He usually gave in too if not all the time. But Arthur knew how to control himself and his urges which is why they never went as far as penetration. Not only was it difficult to perform having three other men in the house but he didn't want Alfred's first time to be in the hayloft of the barn or out in the corn fields. Sometimes Alfred was more than willing to do it with him but Arthur always hesitated although he didn't know why. A normal man or woman would jump at that opportunity.

"I need to see him right away! Please, can you take me to him?"

"Eh…that would be tough. Going against Ivan's rules isn't the smartest or wisest thing to do. I learned the hard way. You're better off just leaving Alfred alone. "

"I won't leave him to become some sex slave!" Frances sighed.

"Well taking him away will probably anger Ivan so if you want to keep your head you will just let it go. And it's really Lady Yao Alfred should watch out for, not necessarily Lord Ivan."

"But I can't just leave him here…" Arthur ran a hand through his hair, knowing that there was some truth in Frances's words. Frances smiled strangely at him and Arthur felt a little shiver of unease travel down his spine. "What?"

"You know, it gets awfully lonely in this kitchen. I would love a companion." Arthur raised a heavy eyebrow.

"Don't you have other chefs that help you?"

"Yes, but they are so dull and fat. Half the time they can't stand the heat and have to leave or sit down. It would be a treat to have something nice to look at other than my perfect food." He winked at Arthur who blushed angrily.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! I'm not an object to be gawked at! I am a person and I demand respect!" Frances couldn't help but laugh at the green-eyed man before him.

"Yes, you are definitely staying here with me! And think of it this way, you can keep an eye on your precious Alfred while here." Arthur thought about it and the offer was a decent one. If he could get paid by Ivan that would double the money to be sent back to the others. What other choice did he have?

"Alright, I will take you up on your offer. I will accompany you in here and help you with whatever you need. But no perverted stuff!" Arthur warned. "Or your manly parts will meet with that meat cleaver!" Frances cupped him hands over his heart, pretending to look hurt at his harsh words.

"I can't help it if I suddenly had a gorgeous man fall through my window who is willing to be my kitchen companion. And if you look this good covered in dirt than I can't imagine how you would look all cleaned up!" Arthur blushed brightly at Frances' words and took a few steps back.

"D-Don't say things like that!"

"But it's true!" he grinned and stood up, going over to Arthur. "Come on, I'll help you to the bath in my room! I'll clean you up real nice and make you smell like a sweet and fresh botanical garden. I promise I'll be gentle and I don't bite…hard. What do you say, my love?"

The only answer that was heard was the long 'clanging' of a pot as it echoed through the bottom part of the manor, confusing all the occupants.

Feliciano held Alfred's hand and he walked him down another flight of stairs and to the kitchen. Alfred could already smell the fresh meats and he had to control himself from taking off in a run to inhale the food. Feliciano showed him the kitchen, which was strangely empty. He wondered where Frances was and questioned the large pan sprawled on the floor. Oh well, he probably ran off with a servant girl again.

"So this is the kitchen. Our chef Francis is usually here but everything we have right now is leftovers, so you are welcomed to anything you-" Feli almost got knocked over by Alfred's speed as the man went straight for the chicken legs and started tearing wildly at it. Alfred couldn't get over all the food! He wanted it all! Even the things he couldn't tell what they were but they smelled really good! Breads, meats, veggies…breads, meats, veggies. He didn't care what order everything was in. All his brain and stomach knew was eat, eat, eat!

As he was waiting to swallow the massive amount of food in his mouth his eyes caught sight of something very colorful. He roughly swallowed all the food and went over to the strange looking pile of color. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and leaves and dollops. He had never seen anything like it and it smelled very sweet.

"Ve~ I bet that looks good but you can't have any of that yet until Francis gets back."

"What exactly is it?" Alfred asked him, still looking at the colorful food. Feli looked saddened and confused.

"What is it? You mean you've never seen a cake before?" Alfred looked at him.

"A cake? That's what this is? Can you really eat something so pretty?" Alfred was thoroughly examining it.

"Yes…it's a cake. You poor thing…what did you used to eat?"

"Oh, whatever we could grow or get from animals. Meat pies and cabbage soup…nothing ever like a 'cake'. I've never even seen this in the market!"

"You might have but none like Francis's designs, probably." He chuckled. "Francis is well know for cooking delicious foods and decorating exotic desserts! But I feel so bad for you never having anything sweat…you're missing out on a lot!" Feliciano thought for a moment then smiled. "I bet there is still some chocolate pudding left over!" He ran to one of the storage cabinets and looked around, taking out a wooden bowl. "Yup! I was right!" He laughed happily and brought it over to Alfred. "This is chocolate pudding! You'll love it!" He took a clean wooden spoon, removed the lid, and scooped out a big helping of the strange goop called 'pudding'. Alfred took the amount off the spoon and closed his eyes, mushing it around in his mouth. It tasted like heaven! So rich and thick and creamy! Better than any milk he ever had!

"Can I have some more? Please Feli?" Feli laughed and handed him the bowl and spoon.

"Francis won't mind! Eat up!" Alfred didn't need to be told twice so he shoved all the pudding in his mouth, as much as it could hold.

After Alfred had rid the kitchen of all the leftovers it was time for them to go to bed. Feliciano showed him their quarters, which was directly across from Yao. Feliciano let him explore the room. There were three beds with normal blankets and pillows on them, not like Yao's bed. Each one had a lantern on an end table beside it. Alfred squealed and jumped onto his, marveling at the plush feel of it.

"This is great! I can't believe I'm sleeping on a bed that isn't made of straw!" He thought back to his brother who was probably curled up uncomfortably on their straw bed and his smile turned into a frown. Poor Matthew, Arthur, Berwald and Tino. Here he was sitting comfortably and they were struggling just to find a good sleeping position. Feli broke him from his thoughts as he told him to undress down to his nightshirt and get to sleep. Alfred did so and slid under the soft covers, sighing deeply. Everything smelled so clean and fresh, and no fleas were biting at his legs. The moment Feliciano put out the candle in the lantern Alfred fell into a deep, content sleep.

During the night he was awoken by the sound of voices in the room. He blinked open his eyes and recognized one of the voices as Feli. But who was the other voice? He didn't recognize it at all. The voices were coming from behind him, near Feliciano's bed. He laid still as he listened to the voices.

"Not here, Ludwig." Can Feli's whisper. "Alfred is sleeping."

"He won't wake up…I have to escort some troops to the battlefield tomorrow. I'll be gone for a day or so. You know how unpredictable the battlefield is. I just wanted a chance to see you. It's not often I can sneak by the guards in this hall."

"I know…but Wiggy…"

"Bah…what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Ve~ sorry but I like calling you that, I think it's cute." There was shuffling heard and then Feli's surprised whispered voice. "L-Ludwig…! Not here…"

"Feli…I want to be near you all the time…we don't get many chances like this one. Please…?"

"A-alright…but we have to stay qui-OH!" Feliciano cried softly. "W-warn me first you-" he moaned softly again and Alfred flushed. He had a pretty good idea of what they were doing.

"You okay, Feli?" The man 'Ludwig' asked.

"Yes…it feels so good….Wiggy…." Feliciano's soft, whispered cries of 'more', 'don't stop' and 'harder' were nearly impossible to block out. Alfred would attempt to put the pillow over his head but he didn't want to risk them knowing he was awake. The sounds were getting more heated and he clenched his eyes shut. Feliciano was clearly enjoying himself and Alfred briefly wondered if he would feel the same way when, or if, he had to share Ivan's bed. The sparkle in the man's eyes when he offered 'pleasurable services' and he doubt they would be less than what he and Arthur did.

"I…I'm cumming…Wiggy…Wiggy don't stop!" Alfred recognized that feeling and knew it would all be over soon. He heard Feli's muffled cries as he must have reached completion because he heard the man give a groan and the light thumping's stopped. The two were panting and what sounded like kissing.

"I better go…I hate to leave you." Ludwig said.

"I know..I wish you could stay, love."

"One day we will share the same bed without anything to stop us. Will you see me off tomorrow?"

"If Lord Yao doesn't have me busy, then of course I will!"

"Alright…I will see you as soon as I can. Be well."

"Take care, love." Alfred heard the door close softly and the sound of Feliciano getting back into bed, giving a heavy sigh. "Ve~…" He contemplated saying something but figured it wasn't his place so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm not wearing that!" Arthur's shouted and glared from the bathtub at Francis. Francis held up a short white sleeping shirt, which would just barely cover his crotch.

"Aww, but turtle dove, this is all have. In the summer I rarely sleep with clothes! I thought you would like something covering you while you sleep next to me." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Sleep next to you? W-wait, that wasn't in the deal!"

"Well where to you tend to sleep then? No one even knows you're here yet. Lord Ivan is already in bed. You'd be wiser and safer sleeping with me."

"I'll sleep on a couch in your room!"

"It's a loveseat, hardly a bed." He pouted playfully. "Come on, Arthur. I'm sure you yourself would LOVE the chance to sleep in a real bed. What were you sleeping on before?" Arthur flushed lightly and looked away, sinking into the tub more.

"A hammock…"

"Well then! Take the chance to sleep in a real bed! I promise I won't try anything. But I won't stop you if you get a little…adventurous." He winked and Arthur frowned again.

"Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"

"Because I like you! The moment our eyes met when you landed on top of me I knew there was something special about you! And you're so amusing the way you blush and curse and yell! You're like a wild horse I caught in my stables and I want to tame you." He grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well, think again! Once I find a way to get Alfred out of here I'm gone as well. I think I'm done. I'm ready to get out." Francis handed him a towel and Arthur made sure to keep himself covered as he stepped out of the tub, much to Francis' dismay.

"We're both men, nothing to hide, love."

"From you there is…hand me the shirt." He flushed in defeat and Francis grinned as he handed it to him. Arthur finished drying off and slipped the shirt over his head. He was right, it barely covered his crotch and he had to hold it down. "There…satisfied?"

"You look so pretty all cleaned up and flushed from a hot bath!" Arthur blushed again and Francis took his hand. "Come now, lets be off to bed. You'll be thankful you're wearing this shirt when you get into bed. My room heats up more than the others and sweaty pillows are hardly romantic." Arthur mumbled as he was brought to Francis overly plush and decorative bed of blue and purple. He took all the pillows off and turned down the sheets. "Well come on, get it." Arthur held his breath and did so.

A bed…a real bed again! The last time he slept on one was with his mother in that dirty old house that smelt of dust and fabric. But this bed smelt like roses and strangely, wine. It was a nice combination. Arthur couldn't help the smile that crossed his features as he settled into the plush mattress and covered himself. His smiled immediately faded when he felt Francis cuddle up to him.

"Wear that smile more often, my love. It only adds to your beauty."

"Get. Off. Me!" Arthur tried to push him away but he was too tired from a full belly, a soft bed, and a clean body. Plus, he was just weak in general due to his current life. Francis was strong and healthy. If he stayed here long enough, Arthur could build his body mass back up and THEN he could kick the shit out of his frilly pervert! But for now, the soft bed and full stomach were too much for him and he let himself fall asleep in Francis' arms, picturing it was Alfred.

The next morning after breakfast, Alfred was stuck in Yao's room, polishing all of his shoes. The young man had more shoes than necessary and his wrist was getting tired just from the brush. Even the fumes were starting to get to him and the polish was on his hands. Six pairs down, eleven more to go. He figured he should be thankful he was in here and not accompanying Yao on a shopping trip. Feliciano had gone with him and Alfred didn't let on that he heard him and Ludwig going at it last night. He will ask his friend who that 'Ludwig' was before the day is out. And Alfred figured that after he was done with the shoes, he would go out to the gardens again and visit with that nice Kiku. Maybe he would let him pick some of the roses! Alfred smiled and whistled a tune as he continued to polish the shoes. The knock that came at the door made him pause and look over his shoulder.

"Lord Yao's room. Who is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's me, Toris. Mr. Alfred, Lord Ivan requests your presence in his private office. You may drop whatever you are doing."

Alfred gulped and dropped the shoe he was currently polishing to the floor. He stood up and took a deep breath. This was it. This would be the second time he was meeting Ivan since yesterday. He blushed as he wondered what Ivan wanted. The sinking feeling in his stomach told him he was probably right.

End Chapter 3 TBC


	4. Chapter 4

***NonCon warning ahead!***

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 4

Alfred followed Toris out of Yao's chambers and up a small flight of stairs to a landing. There was a large window heavy red curtains facing out to the gardens. Alfred saw Kiku trimming some of the roses and putting them in a flower basket. Toris tapped his shoulder and smiled at him, ushering him to continue following. Alfred noticed there were only two doors on this landing and he was being taken to the left one. Toris knocked on the door and called.

"Lord Ivan, I've brought Mr. Alfred as you requested."

"Ah, yes, send him in." Toris smiled at him and opened the door for Alfred.

"Good luck." Toris whispered to him as he closed the door behind him.

Alfred saw Ivan sitting at his desk, a bunch of papers and books spread out in front of him. He was currently writing something and told Alfred to take a seat. Alfred looked around and saw a plush white couch. He walked over and sat down, careful not to get his shoe polish hands all over it. He took time to look around the room while Ivan was finishing some work. There was a tall oak bookshelf with a variety of books, some stone busts of people he didn't know, a framed world map, some paintings and a large area rug. There were a few green plants here and there but what caught his eye was the tall vase behind Ivan full of fresh cut sunflowers.

Alfred tried to still his trembling hands on his lap as his eyes turned to watch Ivan at his desk. The man worked patiently with a hint of smile on his face. Alfred tried to figure out if the man was just wearing to many clothes for summer or he was fat. Not even fat, maybe just solid or muscular. He had seen guys like around the markets. If that was the case, then Alfred seriously doubted that his man wouldn't crush him when he decided to dominate him. He was used to Arthur's thin built much like his own. He had never been held by another man who wasn't Arthur or his brother.

Something about it made him feel uneasy as he thought about Arthur. He had always figured that one day he and Arthur would end up doing it in the hen house or something. He would be very content with Arthur being his first. Did Arthur feel the same way? He had to have gotten the note already. Was he thinking that Ivan was going to take advantage of Alfred? Was he worried about Alfred surrendering his virginity to a total stranger? Was he betraying Arthur? Did Arthur even care that he was gone? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he saw Alfred's departure as a blessing and that thought made his chest ache.

"Something wrong?" Ivan's voice jutted him from his thoughts.

"Uh…no. I was just thinking…" Ivan smiled and rest back against his chair.

"About what?"

"Well, I was thinking about my home. My home on the farm." Ivan smiled softly.

"Yes, that's right. You want to earn money to send back to them, correct?" Alfred nodded.

"That's correct sir." Ivan chuckled and studied him, his looking making Alfred feel uneasy.

"You look much better than when I saw you yesterday. Even your bruises have gone down."

"T-thank you, sir."

"Now, I did have my wife complaining about you this morning to me at breakfast." Alfred stood up right away, ready to plead his case.

"It was an accident, sir! I…I didn't mean to use the wrong bed spray! I have…well I can't…I mean…" He flushed in embarrassment. "I don't know how to read and that's how I picked the wrong spray bottle. Please don't take me away from this job!" He begged. "I'll try harder! I promise! Look! I was polishing Lady Yao's shoes all morning!" He showed him his hands. Ivan just laughed and ushered Alfred to sit down.

"Well he thinks you did it on purpose. I didn't know you couldn't read. I should have figured though. Can you write?" Alfred flushed again.

"Well I can write better than I can read…but the only words I know how to spell correctly is my first and last name." Ivan smiled and took out a piece of paper and quill pen.

"Write it for me."

Alfred gave him a look of confusion but got up and went over to the desk. He stood in front of it as Ivan pushed the paper and pen towards him. He didn't know what Ivan wanted out of this but he did as he was told. He opened the jar of ink and gently dipped the quill in, tapping it on the edges. He bent down on his elbows and got very close to the paper as he started writing his name. Alfred could only print, he didn't know how to do script. Arthur wouldn't teach him until he learned to properly write print. Alfred finished and handed it to Ivan.

Ivan looked at his name and couldn't help but chuckle at the form of the letters. It was as if a six year old had written it. But it was very cute in a way. He had never had someone so uneducated before under his roof. Even his servants could read and write. He also noticed that Alfred got very close to the paper as he was writing and he held his pen wrong. If he wanted to keep this boy here with him then he would have to work on educating him. For he knew that Yao would get overly frustrated with him and he couldn't trust anything nice to happen.

"Your signature needs some work, Alfred."

"I…I know sir. I could never go to school when I was little. I didn't even have anyone to teach me. All I knew was work, work, work."

"Then who taught you how to write your name?"

"My friend back at the farm, Arthur. He knows how to read and write. But I can be really hard to teach and he gets frustrated with me quickly. So I never really got much farther than my name. Does this…displease you, sir?" Alfred folded his hands behind him and looked chest fallen.

"No, actually. Your childish stupidity rather amuses me. It's refreshing." Alfred grit his teeth at those words but remembered he had to keep himself calm and not anger Ivan. "I deal with snobby, uptight scholars everyday and they aren't as all they're cracked up to be." Alfred felt a little flutter of surprise at the compliment. "Tell me, Alfred. How would you like to learn to read and write?" Ivan turned his violet eyes on him with a polite smile and Alfred's words caught in his throat.

"I…that's…that's to much for you to do for me, sir! You have already given me enough! I couldn't accept anything more."

"But it is a necessary factor in life, learning to read and write. You should know it."

"I mean…it's an awful lot but I would do whatever your lordship commands of me." He would love to surprise Arthur with how well he knows to read and write. Arthur would be proud of him.

"Then I command you to start learning to read and write. One of my advisors and grooms, Eduard, will gladly take up the job. He is at a meeting now in the city square but I will talk to him when he gets back. He'll work out a schedule for you."

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" He flashed Ivan a smile that brightened up the whole room and he couldn't help but give a little purr at the sight.

"Alfred, come here." He patted his lap and Alfred gulped, blushing.

"I…uh…"

"Your shyness is cute. Come here, don't be afraid." Ivan pushed his chair out more as Alfred slowly came around the desk to him. "Sit!" He yanked him to sit long ways across his lap. Alfred turned bright red as Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist. "That's better. Mmm…you smell good. Just like a fresh rose. Are you comfortable?"

"Y-yes sir…" He wanted to just jump up and rush out of the room but he knew that was foolish.

"You're shaking like a leaf. Are you pretending to act a virgin for me?" Alfred looked at him, his eyes wide and blush deeper.

"Uh…I uh…uh…I…" Ivan used his other hand to gently lift up Alfred's pant clad leg, his larger fingers sliding their way down. Alfred let out a 'squeak' and his body shivered.

"Are you saying you are a virgin?" Alfred nodded, completely embarrassed.

"Y-yes sir…I am."

"I find that hard to believe. A poor boy like you? Working all your days in the lowest way of life? Don't tell me no one has shared your bed." Alfred gulped and lowered his head, watching as Ivan's fingers moved closer to his groin.

"L-lord Ivan…I…I have never…never been…penetrated before. I…I've done things with men…with my ha-hands and…and my m-mouth. But never was I entered before." Ivan eyed his suspiciously. Was this boy playing him for a fool? He didn't like to be told he was wrong.

"I still don't believe you."

Alfred wanted to protest but the next thing he knew he was lifted up effortlessly and planted chest first on his desk. Alfred tried to get up but Ivan's large hand pressed his head back down to the papers. He started to struggle but froze when Ivan's feet spread his legs wider. He felt Ivan's growing erection against his backside and he started to panic. Not like this…he didn't want his first time to be like this, held down over a desk like a common whore. Ivan bent down close to his ear.

"I've never had a virgin male before, ever. I will be able to distinguish a difference between on that has been used and one that hasn't."

"I'm not lying to you! I swear it!" He held back his tears.

"A beauty like you could not have gone untouched! You easily trust others and your stupidity is your downfall! Don't play me the fool, Alfred! That angers me and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" Alfred cried out in surprise as his pants and undergarments were pulled down to his knees. He heard Ivan's belt clinking together and soon felt his large erection pressed against him. Alfred's eyes widened as he could feel the size of it. It was bigger than Arthur's by far and it terrorized him. He started to tremble as he could only imagine the pain he was going to be feeling from forced entry. Ivan whispered in his ear again.

"You know, I'm actually kind of excited to find out what you really are! This game is interesting! I can't wait to find out." He gripped Alfred's wrists and made sure his hands were holding onto the desks' edge. "You'll want to hold on and grip something regardless." Ivan chuckled as he took off his glove with his teeth and spit into his hand. He coaxed himself with his saliva before positioning himself against Alfred's entrance.

'Arthur…I'm sorry…' He before bit his lip hard enough to draw his blood, and he did, as Ivan's large cock started to stretch him. He clenched his eyes shut and tried not to cry out as the pain was becoming more unbearable the further Ivan pushed it. It felt like he was going to split open and he couldn't hold back his sounds anymore. He gripped the desk and let out a cry of pain. Ivan suddenly paused in his descend, only half way inside. Alfred thought he was going to spare him but he cringed as Ivan's fingers gripped his hips painfully.

"Well, well, it seems you were right! You are indeed a virgin! Aside from the blood dripping down your thighs your insides are perfectly smooth and your muscles tight." He purred in his ear. "Aren't I honored to be your first." He bit down Alfred's exposed neck, making him cry out again as he continued pushing inside.

"It hurts!" Alfred cried out but Ivan just ignored him and continued to press further.

"Almost there." Ivan gave a sudden sharp thrust and impaled himself the rest of the way into Alfred's protesting body. Alfred let out a shrill cry of pain and let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

"Beautiful." Ivan said as he stood back up and gripped Alfred's hair, painfully cocking his head back to look at him. "Open your eyes and look at me. Look at your lord and master." He said darkly and Alfred did as he was told, looking up at him with those big blue teary eyes. Ivan growled and tightened his grip in Alfred's hair, twisting it. "You're mine now, my little rose! This face you are making for me right now, will be for my eyes and my eyes ONLY." He let go of Alfred's hair and brought his hand to grip tightly at Alfred's hips. He pulled out a big and quickly thrust back in.

"AHH! PLEASE, IT HURTS!"

"Of course it will the first time! But it will get better the more we do it." He pulled out further and thrust in again just as hard. "I lay full claim to you, Alfred Jones! From this day forth, you are mine and mine alone!" He pulled out nearly all the way and thrust back in, making Alfred's teeth bite together. "You know, even my wife wasn't a virgin when we were wed! Isn't that ironic?"

"P-please…" Alfred whimpered but Ivan wouldn't hear any more from him and angling Alfred's hips a bit more he set a strong, fast pace.

Alfred cried out painfully as each thrust seen to tear and rip at his insides with every movement. His knuckles were white from grasping the desk so tight and his legs felt like they were going to give out on him. He knew better than to ask him to 'please stop', knowing it wouldn't do any good and only succeed in making him angry. He cried onto the papers as he felt his insides become a bit more lax and accepting of Ivan's girth. There was still nothing pleasurable he was feeling and he wasn't making the sweet sounds like Feliciano was making last night. This was just pure, white, uncomfortable pain the racked his entire body. Ivan was soon pounding so fast and hard into him that it was hard to catch his breath between thrusts.

Suddenly Ivan pulled out and Alfred thought it was over but he was wrong. Instead, Ivan lifted him up again and tossed him onto the floor to his left. In a flash his shirt and pants were torn straight from his body so he was now lying naked on the cold floor. Before he could figure out what happened he was crushed by Ivan's weight. The large man pushed his legs apart and positioned himself again before sliding back in. His cock went in much easier this time but it was still filling him to the point where he felt he would break.

"I want to see your face. I haven't been so turned on like this in a long time and I promise I will make you cum even if it takes all day!" Alfred's eyes widened at that as he saw the dangerous truth in Ivan's violet eyes. His massive form loomed over him and he entwined his fingers with Alfred's before capturing his lips in a kiss and start back to thrusting.

Alfred's mind was overloaded with painful sensations as Ivan's tongue penetrated his mouth. Everything about this man was bigger than Arthur even his tongue seemed to fill up his whole mouth. Ivan's movements were still painfully hard but his kiss was actually sending little tremors of pleasure through his body. He couldn't help but let his tongue meet shyly with his as he gripped Ivan's hands tightly. Ivan moaned into his mouth and suddenly shifted his hips and angled himself and he gave a strong thrust.

Alfred's eyes flew open in surprise as he tore his mouth away from Ivan's to give a shocked cry of not pain this time but pleasure. Ivan had hit something inside of him that sent shockwaves all over his body. Ivan chuckled darkly and kept up his rough, stead pace of nailing that sweet spot head on. Alfred still felt the pain mixed with the pleasure but it didn't stop him from voicing the strange but sensual feelings from their coupling. Ivan had now wrapped his arms underneath Alfred's shoulders, lifting him slightly almost as in an embrace. Alfred had to wrap his arms tightly around Ivan's wide back to keep from being pushed forward.

"Cum for me…my little rose! You have become one with me…now let your pleasure be known." Ivan bit down on the other side of his neck and kept thrusting until Alfred felt the familiar build up of an orgasm. Alfred cried out at the pain from his neck and let his tears freely fall as he pictured Arthur in his mind before arching his back and letting out a strangled wail as he climaxed.

"That face is mine!" Ivan claimed with a growl and with the duel sensation of Alfred's pleasure filled face and the cry of his voice Ivan emptied himself inside of him. He stilled his body and moaned as he made sure Alfred was filled to the brink with his essence. Ivan smirked as he felt his juices pooling out around his member. He loomed above Alfred's frail, panting frame as he came down from his sex induced high. His eyes were clouded over with pleasure and confusion. His cheeks stained with tears of pain and pleasure, his lips swollen from Ivan's heavy kisses. Even his hair, which was slick with sweat clung to spaces on his face. And that blush that striped his cheeks was just gorgeous and Ivan had made that. Grinning, he reached up on his desk and felt around for his letter opener. He found the hilt and brought it down, placing the blade at Alfred's throat.

"W-…wh…." Alfred trembled, still in shock, fear, and afterglow. Ivan's purple eyes bore into his and Alfred felt almost hypnotized by their shade.

"You are my virgin. From this day forward, you are mine and mine alone. No one shall ever be allowed to touch you like I do. No one better hear your pleasured cries or see the arching of your back." He pressed the blade harder against his neck, making Alfred wince. "And you shall only spread your legs for me, whenever I say or wherever I say. Should any man touch you then will be quickly dealt with and their heads will be impaled on a spike in the town square. You are mine to do with as I see fit. Do you understand me?" Alfred's eyes and body trembled with fear as he took in Ivan's words.

"B-but..y—your wife…"

"Who I bed and fool around with is none of his concern. To keep things level, you will continue to serve the Lady Yao. But before I remove this blade, I want to hear you say that you are mine. Say it, Alfred."

"I-I'm…y-yours. I'm yours…s-sir."

"Who's going to fuck you like this?"

"Y-you are..sir."

"And who else?"

"Nobody…sir." Ivan smiled and pat his cheek before bringing the blade away from his thin neck. Alfred hissed as Ivan pulled out him with a sticky 'pop'. He let out a breath of relief as the pressure was finally removed from his body, only to be replaced with fingers. Alfred gasped slightly and lifted himself up on his elbows to see what Ivan was doing.

"Relax, little rose. I just wanted to feel what I did to you." He pulled back his hand to see the pinkish white sticking between his fingers. Alfred blushed at the sight, knowing that it was Ivan's cum and his blood. "Such a pretty tint of pink, just like the one across your face." Ivan licked at a pink droplet, never taking his eyes off of Alfred's blue ones. "You are truly beautiful, Alfred Jones. I am honored and thrilled to have claimed you as my own." He stood up and rang a hand bell that was on his desk. "TORIS!" Alfred didn't want Toris to see him like this so he tried to gather up his ripped clothes. It was extremely difficult due to the immense pain in his ass and lower back, even his thighs! Toris came in right away.

"Yes sir? What do you ne- OH!" Toris quickly turned his head from the sight of Alfred's nakedness to give him a bit of decency.

"Toris, please call Feliciano to care for dear Alfred." He said as he finished buckling his pants. "He will need a lot of rest and an herb bath." Toris had a slight flush himself.

"Um…Feliciano is out shopping with Yao." Ivan raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Oh yes, I remember him telling me this morning. Take him to Feliks then, he can fix him up." Ivan looked at Alfred with an amused smirk as the boy was trying to stand but kept stumbling and leaking everywhere. Alfred blushed angrily at his weak body but just couldn't make himself stand. Luckily, Toris came into the room and helped lift him up from the floor, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"I'll see that he is taken care of, Lord Ivan." Ivan smiled.

"I know I can count on you. I'll check in on you soon, Alfred."

"B-bye sir." Alfred managed to breathe out as Toris practically carried him from the room. Once they were out the door Toris helped Alfred put on his torn pants and shirt before continuing to Feliks's chambers.

Feliks was singing a merry tune as he was stitching together a new outfit for Lord Yao. The man never once stopped asking for more and more clothes but that was okay, since it meant Feliks would always be in a job. He brought his tune down to a friendly whistle when he heard a knock at the door. He paused in his sewing.

"Yeah, like, who is it?"

"Toris. Open the door for me please?" Feliks sighed and put down his sewing

to go and opened the door for Toris.

"Like, what is –" he stopped when he saw Alfred, shivering and panting, barely able to stand. "Who is that?"

"This is the new hire, Alfred. Remember I told you he was assigned to Yao?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah…so like, what happened to him. Wait, let me guess. Ivan?" Toris nodded.

"He hasn't spoken since we left the room. Feliciano is out with Yao today or else I would have gotten him to help." Feliks's pouted at Toris words.

"So I'm like, second best to Feli when it comes to taking care of people? Whatever, bring him inside and put him on the bed." Toris did so and Feliks undress him before covering him up.

"I'll go get some warm water from the kitchen for him." Toris offered and Feliks's nodded, looking him over.

"And some cold water too. It looks like he's developed a fever."

"A fever? So quickly."

"Well this is like, the guy that came from the farm or something, right?" Toris nodded. "I can tell how malnourished he is and like, having to deal with Ivan doesn't help ones health. Well go on, go get the waters already!" Toris nodded and left the room. Feliks took Alfred's torn clothes and sighed as they would clearly have to be mended. Alfred whimpered and writhed on the bed as the fever spread through his body. Feliks went over to him and felt his forehead. "Poor guy…"

Toris soon came back with two bowls balanced in one arm and two pitches in the other. When Feliks asked him why he didn't have help bringing them up Toris replied with wanting to keep what little dignity Alfred had left. He didn't need an audience. Feliks agreed and took the bowls from Toris head and placed them on one of his sewing tables. He poured out both pitchers and took some spare fabric pieces he had. He wrung out the cold water first and folded it before placing it on Alfred's forehead.

"You don't have to stay here, Toris, if you have work to do. I can like, handle this. I'm just going to clean him up and get some better clothes on him."

"Okay, I'll send Feliciano up here when he gets back to take over for you."

"Like, what are you going to tell Yao? I doubt Alfred can hide what just happened to him today. Yao will know and then, like, we'll be scraping another off the courtyard floor."

"There is no proof that Lord Yao was responsible for that and you know it." Feliks gave him an amused 'yeah right' look and Toris cleared his throat. "I have the upmost confidence in Lord Yao!"

"Whatever. Let me get back to work cleaning him up. I'll see ya around."

When Toris left the room Feliks moved to the hot water bowl and soaked the fabric. He pulled the covers down, seeing Alfred's body shiver at the sudden wave of cold. All his lower area had to be clean and Feliks gently lifted one leg and started wiping away all the blood and cum. He didn't really mind doing it for there were worse things in the world you could be cleaning up. This wasn't really his job but someone had to do it. Poor Feliciano was out shopping with Yao and balancing about ten boxes by now. Feliks chuckled at the mental image as he wiped Alfred's other leg clean. He rinsed the fabric and went back to the man on the bed.

Carefully and gently, he cleaned as much of his backside as he could and still keep Alfred in his comfort level. Once that was done, Feliks took one of his many long sleeping shirts, a button up one, to make it easier to dress Alfred. He whistled a tune as he maneuvered Alfred this way and that to get sleeves on and the fabric under him without waking the poor boy up. Once he was buttoned up, Feliks replaced the wet cold cloth with another and covered him up. Without much more to do, he set to mending Alfred's torn clothes.

Arthur yawned as he stretched in the bed, blinking his eyes opened to the suns strong rays. Strong rays? He usually got up when the sun was still rising! He had slept in and the farm work needed to be done! He sat up quickly with a curse then paused when he saw that he was not in his cabin but still in that pervert Francis's room. He looked down at himself and seemed to be untouched by the man, so that was good. Arthur searched the room and his eyes fell on Francis' naked body standing in front of an open window. Arthur nearly gave a yelp of disgusted surprise but instead hollered.

"What the hell are you doing over there?"

"Enjoying the fresh, summer morning breeze." Francis said calmly with a smile.

"Are you insane? There are PEOPLE out there who don't need to be exposed to that in the morning! And what if there are kids out there! Have you no shame?" Francis laughed.

"There is no shame in accepting what all men have! And if there are children out there, then so what? Let them know what a man is really suppose to look like."

"That's horrid! There should be a law against doing what you are doing right now! I wish all my current taxes went to making THAT law!"

"You're so uptight and there's no reason to be. And besides, children are not allowed at this manor. It is Ivan's law. So the only people who are actually seeing my perfect naked body are blushing eager women and jealous, adoring males!"

"Just what mirror are you looking in?" Arthur just couldn't get over how vain this man was. He heard Francis laugh and Arthur turned around in time to see him closing the window and walking over to him. Arthur immediately adverted his eyes. "Put some damn pants on!"

"Why? It's hot today and I don't have anything you don't have."

"It's just unnecessary!"

"You are a cute one! My pretty little wild mare!"

"Listen here ba- wait, why am I a mare?" Arthur narrowed his eyes and Francis didn't answer.

"I have to get to the kitchen, I'm already a bit late. Dinner preparations start early." Arthur watched as Francis dressed into his very colorful chef wear. "You best get ready too. I laid some clothes out for you. Once I'm done in the kitchen we'll tour the manor."

Arthur did want to get dressed, feeling exposed enough already. He hurried over to the pile of clothes on the chair and slipped the undergarments on quickly before putting on the pants. Once he felt protected from Francis' perverted eyes he slipped on the green tunic and buttoned it up.

"Ah! You look lovely! I chose the right shade of green!" Francis grinned and Arthur flushed slightly, stepping into the black boots.

"I'm ready to go when you are. And I want to see Alfred!"

"During the tour I will take you see him, no worries. So as to not draw attention, you should take my arm and walk with me. That why everyone will know you are with me and not a 'thief'." Arthur growled at him but knew he was right. He had to remember that seeing Alfred was more important and Francis could take him to him. Biting his tongue, Arthur went over to Francis and took his arm, glaring at him. "Why do you look at me so? A smile suits you so much better."

"I'll smile when I have something worth smiling about." He looked at Francis who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"I can help you there!"

His answer came in the form of a loud 'slap' that once again echoed through the halls.

End Chapter 4 TBC


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for all the reviews and emails everyone! I really appreciate it! Well, here is chapter 5 and 6! I hope you enjoy them! 

Chapter 5

Francis entered the kitchen with Arthur and told the morning chef that he was relieved of duty. Once the morning chef was gone Arthur shrugged his arm away and went to sit on the small stool at the island table. The smell of breakfast was still heavy in the air and Arthur wanted nothing more than to lift the lid of that large cooking pot and see what was left. Francis must have read his mind for he already took out a bowl and scooped up still hot porridge from the pot. Arthur watched hungrily as Francis mixed in some nuts and quickly cut up an apple to add to it.

"Now I know you're hungry but you have to start being a bit more nice to me if you want this porridge."

"So you're threatening me with food now?" Arthur glared and watched as Francis took a deep sniff of the porridge.

"Sure smells good with those fresh almonds and apples." His eyes twinkled as he waved it under Arthur's nose, taunting him. Arthur growled and tired to reach for the bowl but Francis pulled it away.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Lets start with a kiss! A little one, right here on my cheek where you slapped me this morning." Arthur blushed angrily and cringed at the payment for a simple bowl of porridge. Sweet…hot…delicious smelling porridge. His stomach grumbled in protest and despite all his pride he couldn't pass up a free meal. Clenching his eyes shut, he leaned over the island and kissed Francis's cheek. "See! Now that wasn't hard!" He put the bowl in front of him and gave him a spoon.

Arthur wasted no time shoveling the porridge into his mouth and nearly choking on an almond or two. He loved how the warmth filled his belly after long-term periods of cold hunger. Sometimes he would lie awake at night from the hunger pains that stabbed at his insides. Most of the time he gave some of his portions to Matthew, the weakest of the five as he wanted to avoid the boy getting sick. Giving Matthew a few extra bits of food did make all the difference. Now that both he and Alfred were here there would be more food for the other three.

Arthur watched Francis buzzing around the kitchen as he ate. He was busy first with gathering all the cookware and spices he would need for the dinner. He unwrapped a piece of meat and started cutting it up into pieces to put into a pot. Next he added a few varieties of spices and some fresh herbs before moving to the produce baskets. Carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, and onions all piled on the cutting board before Francis set to slicing them.

"What are you making?" Arthur asked, nearly licking the bowl after he was done.

"Tonight's dinner is beef stew with fresh baked rolls, cooked greens, quail eggs and tea cakes for dessert!"

"Sounds really good…so, you like to cook?" He wanted to try and make conversation instead of just sitting in silence.

"Obviously, since I'm the head chef here at Lord Ivan's manor." He chuckled. "You can be so creative with food! Spices and herbs are like artists' paints, mix them together and you find new shades! In this case, you find new flavors! There's just so much you can do with food! The possibilities are endless!" Arthur was going to respond but another voice cut in.

"Good morning, Francis."

"Ah! Good morning, Kiku!" Arthur looked at the man 'Kiku' who had an armful of fresh cut sunflowers. Kiku looked over and noticed Arthur sitting at the island table.

"Um…good day to you, sir?" Kiku raised an eyebrow and Arthur wasn't sure of what to say, since he wasn't supposed to be here at all.

"Kiku, this is my 'friend', Arthur. He will be staying with me for a little while."

"Oh. Hello Arthur." Kiku said softly and Arthur gave him a silent wave. Kiku looked back at Francis. "Does Lord Ivan know about you keeping him here?"

"No, not yet, but I doubt he'd mind. As long as I'm with him he doesn't have anything to fear from the man. Funny thing though, he knows Alfred, the new guy." Arthur glared at Francis's back as he started cutting the carrots.

"Alfred? Oh yes, that boy from yesterday. He's working for Lady Yao now and apparently he's fallen ill." Arthur stood up from the stool.

"Fallen ill? What do you mean? What's happened to him?" Kiku looked at Arthur then back to Francis.

"Do tell us, Kiku. I would like to know too." Kiku hesitated for a second, seeing the fearful yet angry glare of Arthur's green eyes. He had heard what happened from Toris as they passed a short while ago in the hall.

"Well, Lord Ivan has 'discovered' Alfred and he made it quite known today in his office. Apparently his weakened body could not handle the stress and shock of their coupling and he came down with a fever. He's staying with Feliks right now until Feliciano gets back."

Arthur's whole body went ridged and his blood ran cold. Did he just hear Kiku's words right? 'Coupling' was a polite way of saying 'sex' so is that what they did? This Lord Ivan, who he hasn't even seen, has had sex with Alfred? Kiku couldn't be lying for he knew how these people in power treated their servants. Poor Alfred…he must have been so scared for his first time. His first time had been rape and he couldn't picture Alfred giving in to anyone like that after two days. It took almost a year for him to even get frisky and playful with him! Now was the time he regretted not laying with Alfred when the opportunity came up. He never thought a situation like this would happen! True, he always felt like he would be taking advantage of Alfred's virginity since they were the only likely partners around for miles .

Alfred was a gentle and loving spirit who gave his heart openly to those who deserved it. He didn't want to be Alfred's first and have him regret it later when he found someone he loved. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but his considerate and noble personality made up for it. He made everyone always feel like they were a friend and accepted them for who they were. Alfred would be true and loyal to whomever he chose as a mate, even if he was a bit flirty. Sometimes he would harass Berwald or playfully tease men at the market. Usually he was trying to get them to buy whatever they were selling. And it would work. Alfred could not have been flirty so quickly with Ivan! Arthur knew he had to be nervous enough already just coming to this 'new world'.

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" Kiku asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." Francis put his knife down and went over to Arthur, placing a hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Arthur did not shrug it off or try to move away.

"They're friends. They live together." Francis said seriously, sensing Arthur's aura of mixed feelings. Kiku balanced the heavy flowers better in his arms.

"We'll take you to see Alfred once we know how things are going." Kiku said. "Feliks has people in his room all the time and Ivan won't think anything of it."

"Please, I want to see him now." Arthur demanded. "He's probably so confused and scared and lonely right now! He needs a familiar face! At least let me go talk to this Lord Ivan about it!" Both Kiku and Francis's eyes widened as they shook their heads 'no'.

"Bad idea." Francis said.

"If Lord Ivan has 'lain claim' to Alfred, then you must not let on that you have romantic feelings for him." Kiku stated.

"W-what? How did you know? And it's not quite 'romantic' feelings…it's something else."

"I could just tell by your reaction. If you are wise, while you are staying here, keep a safe enough distance AWAY from Alfred. Lord Ivan doesn't know you yet so he will view you as a threat…and that's when things get scary. He already knows that Franics and I aren't threats to his 'property'." Arthur grit his teeth.

"Alfred is not property! He is a human being!" Arthur flared with anger at the thought of Alfred being some sexual plaything for a power hungry pervert.

"Arthur…do not act rash." Francis said in all seriousness. "You want to keep your head." Arthur raised a brow at Francis's words and to prove his point more, the chef demonstrated with cutting an apple in half. The quick, loud 'CHOP' of the apple echoed in his ears and his eye twitched. "He's not to be taken lightly." Arthur rubbed his throat, looking pained.

"I'm very attached to this head." Francis laughed at that and Kiku gave a small smile of amusement.

"Well, I need to bring these sunflowers up to Lord Ivan's office." Kiku said, straightening them in his arms. "Then I will go and check on Alfred for you and see how he is doing. If all is well, I'll come and get you here."

"Thanks…I appreciate it."

Arthur watched and Kiku left the kitchen and took his seat at the island again. Francis went back to preparing the beef stew but not before giving Arthur another bowl of porridge. As he ate, Arthur thought about how he was going to act with Alfred now that he knew Lord Ivan and a possessive maniac. He would have to stay low and just treat Alfred like a regular manor acquaintance. Not only would this keep his head on his shoulders but it would also make life easier for Alfred. If he had to put up with Ivan's barbaric, possessive nature everyday it was best time to be openly affectionate with him. Not that he ever really was on the farm but he could see Alfred becoming excited and giddy about his stay here. He had to watch himself, for Alfred's sake and his own.

After a long, long day of shopping with Yao, Feliciano slumped heavily as he walked the halls to his room. He wanted nothing more than to just flop on his bed and sleep until it was time for dinner. The two had stopped for lunch at a respectable inn (while their guarded escorts stayed outside, of course) and Feliciano had stuffed himself full of hot pasta. Sadly, Yao only let him have one glass of wine to wash it all down with. And of course, he himself didn't buy anything. He did buy a little pink carnation flower from a little street girl and it was currently behind his ear.

"Ve~ so unfair…and I'm tired!" He whined to no one in particular and rubbed his shoulder, still sore from carrying those damn packages. He stopped when he heard a familiar sound coming from the courtyard. Feliciano smiled as he heard the familiar sound of his Ludwig yelling at the troops in training. He skipped over to one of the windows and carefully turned the latches. He pushed them opened and leaned over the windowsill to his lover yelling at two soldiers and apparently hitting them with something he couldn't make out.

"It's left, left, right, right, left, right, left! Not left, right, right, left, left, right!" Ludwig hollered at the two cowering troops and Feliciano couldn't help but feel sorry for the two. 'We get the picture, love.' Feliciano thought to himself, even though he himself wasn't really following the marching pattern. "ONCE AGAIN! GET INTO FORMATION!"

Feliciano watched with pure love as Ludwig continued to abuse the troops. They had been together a few months now, ever since Yao came to marry Ivan. They've known each other for at least two years working at the manor but those years had been little sideways glances and coy flirting. The second day Yao was married to Ivan was when they openly confessed their love for one another. The biggest reason was because Feliciano was assigned to Yao as a personal groom. The two of them wouldn't be able to see much of each other.

Once they were openly sharing a relationship was when Yao had forbidden Ludwig to visit him during Feliciano's after hours. The part of the manor where Yao's chamber was consisted of a bedroom, another small sitting room and the grooms sleeping quarters. Ludwig was banished from the chamber area and it had broken Feliciano's heart. When he begged and pleaded with Yao not to keep Ludwig away from him was when he found out the reasoning for it. Yao had told him, in all truth, that he was jealous of them when they were together and it made him think of his relationship with Ivan and it saddened him. Feliciano couldn't fault him on that and even though it upset him to no end he did understand.

So now, at night (sometimes), Ludwig takes a chance and slips into the chambers to see him. Strange as it may be, they had never made love in a bed. Feliciano's bed always squeaked just changing positions so sex would be a dead giveaway, especially the way Ludwig made love. Usually the floor or the wall was best for them (and once the doorframe). He damned himself for not jumping Ludwig's bones like he wanted to but he had listened to Francis and played hard-to-get. But Feliciano knew he was just trying to help out for there was no way he could have known about Yao's jealous feelings.

But now, with this war going on Ludwig's work time was doubled and it made seeing each other almost impossible. And there was always that deep, dark fear of Ludwig being called away to fight in the war. He couldn't even think about it for it put him into such a state of depression that he couldn't function properly. Whatever god or spirit was listening he prayed every night for that fear never to be made real.

"Feliciano!" He was jerked from his thoughts as Ludwig called his name. Feliciano smiled and waved down at him, leaning out far enough where he could possibly fall. Ludwig could only wave back with that stern face of his that he put on for the soldiers. Feliciano knew the man wanted to smile lovingly at him so he took the carnation from his ear, kissed it, and tossed it down to Ludwig. He laughed at his lover's stupefied face as Ludwig caught it and tossed it about as if it were hot. He finally managed to hold it by the stem without bruising he petals to much. Ludwig glanced from side to side as he carefully put the flower to his lips where Feliciano had kissed it. A soldier passing by to get some drinking water looked at him with brows raised and Ludwig turned an angry bright red.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD BREAK FOR WATER!" The soldier nearly fell to the ground trying to run back into formation. Feliciano covered his mouth as he laughed with good humor, wiping a tear from his eye. He waved daintily at Ludwig who stuffed the carnation in his uniform pocket before turning back to abuse his troops.

"Feli!" He heard his voice called from inside. Feli!" He quickly closed the window to see Toris waving at him. "I need to speak with you!" Feliciano walked to meet him in the hallway.

"What is it?" Toris explained what had happened between Ivan and Alfred while he away. "Oh no…poor Alfred! I can't believe Lord Ivan would do that to him! Is he alright?"

"He's in Feliks room resting now. He developed a fever and we would like for you to take over his care so Feliks can get back to work."

"Of course! I'll take him back to our room and care for him there. Lets go get him."

With the help of Feliks and Toris the three managed to get Alfred back to the grooms' chambers. They helped him into bed and Feliciano thanked them before shooing them out. He always had fresh cold water in his room so he dipped the cloth again and placed it on Alfred's forehead. He pulled up one of the chairs and sat by his bedside, looking at his sad and troubled features. Feliciano felt his cheeks and they seemed to be cooling down so the fever would break shortly. It took a little while before Alfred opened his eyes and moaned.

"Alfred! You're finally awake!" Feliciano smiled brightly. Alfred blinked his eyes around the room before settling on Feliciano.

"Hey, Feli…" He said softly, sitting up and letting the cloth drop from his head. He immediately hissed at the singing feeling in his backside and all the memories of this morning came flooding back. After the pain of sitting up had subsided he then felt pleasing sore and that thought brought a bright blush to his face. Aside from remembering the pain he also remembered the pleasure he had never felt before and it made his lower belly tingle. "What happened?"

"Um…well you came down with a fever and was out most of the day. I just brought you from Feliks room."

"Who?" Alfred wondered.

"Oh, Feliks works here as Ivan and Yao's personal tailor. While I was gone he took care of you and cleaned you up." Alfred had a good idea of what 'cleaning him up' meant and his body gave a little tremor. Feliciano put his hands over one of Alfred's. "Are you doing okay?" He asked with concern.

Alfred didn't quite know how to respond to Feliciano's question since he wasn't sure himself. His body ached all over and he was upset over it but for some reason he couldn't figure out what the last part was. He did feel guilty about giving his virginity to someone other than Arthur. Even though Arthur had told him before he didn't want to take him just because he was the only one around. But Alfred had always figured he'd end up with Arthur anyway, or that the sex would just happen. And Arthur would never be considered a mistake. He looked back at Feliciano.

"I'm not sure…I feel guilty…and scared…but most of all I feel confused."

"Confused? Why? Tell me about it, maybe I can help." Alfred gave him a little smile and sighed softly.

"I wish I knew. I mean, one would be angry at themselves if they gave something up that they could never get back for the sake of others. I should be mad, but I'm not. I have four people who are counting on me and one is my younger brother. I won't stop Ivan if that's what he wants to do to with me as just a…a side bonus. I don't want to get on his bad side...so I have to do as he says." Yao wasn't afraid of Ivan and they've been married and had sex so there had to be something about the man that was sweet.

"Ve~ I can understand that. It's a very unselfish thing you've done for the sake of your family. I think you are very brave." Feliciano smiled at him and Alfred thanked him.

"I feel like I should be more upset about this but I'm not. I mean…at first he wasn't gentle and the pain was unbearable! But after a little while it started to feel good." He looked down at the sheets. "Does that make me a slut?" He still heard Arthur's words repeating in his head.

"No! No not at all! Don't even think about yourself that way! Our bodies are meant to feel pleasure! Eating, drinks, sex, it's all the same. It gives us pleasure. And when it comes to sex sometimes you can't control the amount of pleasure you feel. It is a very strange thing but that's how our bodies are made up. It's human nature. We seek pleasure and sometimes that's all we have. It might not be the best but in these hard times, simple pleasures like that give us hope, don't you think?" Alfred looked confused but nodded.

"S-So I shouldn't feel bad?"

"I'm not saying that but…well…" Feliciano was at a lost for words, giving them all up in his last speech. "Well you just need time to sort things out. You can just rest, lay down." Alfred did so, sighing in relief as the pressure in his backside subsided.

"Hey Feli? Now that I'm his 'Virgin Rose' or whatever…does that mean Yao will hate me?" Feliciano looked at him.

"I don't want to lie to you…but Lord Yao will find out about your relationship with Ivan. He always does. But please, try not to blame him for his feelings. I know jealously is a nasty thing…but wouldn't you feel bad if your husband was neglecting your bed for the company of others? Don't forget he was taken from his house and kingdom and tossed into this one for political benefits. And not one of his choosing."

"Yes…I would feel the same way as Yao and I do feel sorry for him…but I'm doing this for the sake of others, not for myself."

"Hmm…well, I would have to see how Lord Ivan is treating you. He might toss you aside in a day or two…or you can expect to become his Mistress." 'Mistress Alfred'? Alfred said the title in his head and it made him nauseous. "I've seen Lord Ivan be very romantic and gentle and sweet when he wants to be."

"Sweet? He said no one was allowed to touch me, that I was his, and that he would KILL anyone who tries something with me! And I know I have to bite my tongue and be loyal to him and do as he says." Feliciano smiled at him.

"You are so very brave, Alfred. I wish I had that kind of courage."

There was a knock at the door and before Feliciano could say 'who is it', the door opened and in stepped Ivan. Feliciano immediately bowed on one knee and lowered his head. Alfred shivered at those violet eyes as they view him on the bed. He remembered those violet orbs staring into his as the man was pounding into him. Ivan held a very sweet and content smile as he stood at the doorway, hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Feliciano. You may leave us now. I will call you back in." Alfred didn't want Feli to go but he had to do as he was told so he left the room, closing the door. Ivan walked over to him with that same cheerful smiled on his face. "Came down with a little fever, did we?" Alfred flinched as Ivan put his hand on his forehead. "It's breaking, that's splendid news." He put the hand back behind his back.

"H-hello, sir." Was all Alfred could stay to him at the moment and pulled the covers closer to his chin.

"I have something for you." Ivan pulled out a small bouquet of roses, all different colors just like the ones Alfred saw in the garden. "Sit up." Alfred did so, masking the pain he felt and took the bundle of roses. He couldn't help but smell them and smile.

"Thank you sir…they're beautiful."

"Just like you." Alfred blushed again. "You're so cute. I'm sorry I got a bit carried away earlier." 'A bit?' Alfred thought to himself. "I was just taken aback by all your charms and alluring nature. I couldn't help myself, I had to have you."

"Um…it's okay." Was all Alfred could say, still nervous in Ivan's presence. Ivan just smiled and stroked his hair, frowning when Alfred jerked away from the touch. "I-I'm sorry!" Alfred said quickly when he saw Ivan's face. Ivan's features softened then.

"I guess I can't really blame you. I did just jump you and took your innocence in the blink of an eye. But you'll get used to it." Alfred gulped at those words, holding the roses closer. "Oh, and here, I have more surprises for you. Put the roses down." Alfred did so and watched as Ivan reached into his pocket and pulled out two small, red velvet sacks. "This is your week's pay to send to your family farm." He placed it in Alfred's hand.

Alfred grinned from ear to ear, feeling the heavy weight of the gold coins in the pouch. This was it! These coins would feed Arthur and the others and helped pay the taxes! He would have to send them right away! The sooner the better!

"Thank you, sir! Thank you! My family really appreciates it!" Ivan smiled and then placed the other pouch in his free hand.

"And this is for you and only you." Alfred noticed it was money as well and he looked at Ivan with a raised brow. "That's YOUR gold. Tomorrow I want you to out to the city market and buy yourself something nice. Take Feliciano with you. I plan to take my wife out for a nice picnic down by the lake. He will have no need for both of you tomorrow."

"This money is for me? But…I don't need anything. Can't I send it with this money to my family?" Ivan's eyes narrowed at him.

"You'd better not. I'm giving you that extra money to treat yourself to a few nice things of your choosing." His features softened again. "You deserve something nice for all your sacrifices and I want to give them to you. Right now, you are the purest thing in my life. Your ability to toss all your morals and joys aside for the sake of others is something that I haven't found in this life. I have always been out for myself, which is how I've gotten to the position I am in now. I know I could never do it myself but seeing it through your eyes is just as good. Which is why I can't let any body else have you." Ivan pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, staring down into Alfred's fearful eyes.

"S-sir…"

"When we are alone like this, call me Ivan." Alfred tried to stop his trembling body as the larger man rest his weight on top of him.

"I-Ivan." Alfred said the name softly and he gasped a little when he felt Ivan grow hard against him. 'No! No, not that again! No!' His mind screamed in panic and he felt the tears start to sting the back of his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, my little rose. I know you must be raw and sore from our coupling this morning and I wouldn't dream of hurting you like that again. Unless you do something to anger me then you would have to be punished." He smiled happily as he said the last sentence and Alfred trembled as he knew those words were true. That happy, childish face above him with a toothy smile, no doubt, was more frightening then having Ivan ravish him unmercifully again. At least with that he knew what was coming. But that sweet face and those violet eyes hid something wicked and perilous behind it.

"I hope to never anger you, Ivan." Ivan's features softened again and he nuzzled Alfred's neck, right on one of his 'love' bites.

"You've intrigued and bewitched me, little rose. Uncorrupted. That is my favorite part about you."

He took a pink rose from the bundle and stroked it along Alfred's cheek. Alfred loved how soft the petals felt against his skin. He found it strange that Ivan was being so gentle with him after the way he was this morning. This must be the 'sweet and romantic' side of him Feli was telling him about. His eyelids shuttered a bit at the treatment and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile. Ivan crushed the rose in his hand and sprinkled the petals over Alfred's face, one landing on the fading bruise. Ivan blew it off with a quick 'poof'.

"Who did that to you?" Ivan asked him and Alfred had to come up with an excuse quick.

"Some men on the market road coming here. I made the mistake of traveling at night and got jumped." Ivan bought the story and picked up one of the rose petals, placing it on Alfred's lips. Alfred wasn't quite sure what Ivan wanted him to do so he just kissed it. It must have pleased him for Ivan brought it up to his own lips and planted a kiss as well.

"A kiss from a rose."

Alfred blushed again at this adoring attention he was getting from Ivan and that tingling feeling in his lower stomach came back when Ivan pressed their groins together. That same tingling feeling went straight to his own and he was ashamed of his own body for betraying him like this. This is the same man who raped him this morning so why was he feeling excited by his close presence. Ivan chuckled.

"I do believe you're getting aroused, Alfred." Alfred didn't think he could flush anymore but his face grew hotter with more embarrassment. "Don't be so alarmed, it's a VERY good thing."

They were stopped short by the sudden sounds of horns blowing in unison nearby. Ivan immediately got off of Alfred and hurried to the window. Alfred sat up and clutched the sheets to him, worried about what those horns might mean. He remembered the sounds of horns from yesterday on the farm. It chilled his bones.

"Victory horns! My army came back victorious!" Ivan said proudly and smiled at Alfred. "Everyone gets the night off when my army comes back with a win. I make it my priority to spend the whole night with Yao, work free."

"I'm sure he'll like that. Congratulations on the win too, Ivan."

"Thank you, Alfred." He went over and kissed his cheek. "Remember to buy something for yourself tomorrow, okay? I'll send Feliciano back in." He kissed him again before leaving the room and soon Feliciano came in.

"How did it go?" He asked and Alfred just looked at him with confusion.

"I really don't know…he was being all romantic like you said he could be. He brought me roses."

"Ve~ they're beautiful! You know, Lord Ivan's favorite flowers are sunflowers."

"I kind of got that from the garden and the vases in his office. Kiku has to tend to that monstrous yellow jungle!" They both chuckled a bit before Alfred spoke again. "Feli, Lord Ivan paid me already and I need to get it back to my family on the farm. Do you know anyone I can trust to safely deliver these coins to them?"

"Ludwig would be the only one I would fully trust with money. But hearing those victory horns, no one will be heading out tonight." Feliciano smiled happily and danced from foot to foot. "PARTY NIGHT AT THE BARRACKS!"

"P-party night?" Alfred had never been to a party before.

"Yes! You see, Lord Ivan always gives everyone the night off and the wines and ales are on him! Except his vodka…that's only for him and Yao. Sometimes they show up at the parties after they have their private dinner."

"Ivan likes parties?"

"Ve~ yes he does. I think it relaxes him to see everyone having so much fun together. From what I've heard, Ivan is used to being alone a lot so this must bring him some joy. And to top it all off it's Gilbert's army that is coming back and he knows how to throw an awesome party!"

"Gilbert?"

"Ludwig's brother. He's also one of Lord Ivan's generals. When you meet him he will be a little…well…I'll leave it up to you to make your judgment! If you are feeling up to going, that is?"

"Yes, I'll be going. I feel much better."

Alfred couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to a party. Many times in the market place, as he was searching for a place to set up, he would see inns or taverns having some kind of celebration. The merriment of those gatherings always made him jealous. He never had the money or the friends to have any type of celebration. And free wine? Arthur hardly ever let him drink wine, since it was VERY expensive. The only time he had it was when a new wine shop opened in town and the owner was giving away free bottles of his cheap stuff.

All five of them had some and Alfred wanted more. But that nagging Arthur told him he wasn't allowed to drink anymore. But tonight was going to be different! Arthur wasn't here to stop him from having fun! He was going to drink wine and get drunk and eats lots of food! Throwing the covers off, he stood up and ignored the pain in his backside.

"When does this party start?" Alfred matched Feliciano's grin.

"Right after we raid our wardrobe and the first star of the night sky appears! In other words, we want to get there early! Put on some pants and we'll go tell Francis and sneak a bite to eat! We want full bellies if we will be gulping down wine tonight!"

"Bring it on!"

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

***Warning: Hardcore Yaoi ahead!

Chapter 6

Alfred couldn't wait to get to the kitchen again and eat something tasty. He hoped those cakes were still there. As they grew nearer to the kitchen Alfred could already smell something warm and delicious. It smelled like cooked meat of some kind and his mouth watered. Food and wine and a fun filled night! And best of all, no farm work in the morning! But when he got to the kitchen, what, or rather WHO, he saw there froze him in place. There, sitting at the island table was none other than Arthur, talking to the blonde haired chef.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred said his name and both the blonde man and Arthur turned their heads. He saw Arthur's eyes widened as he jumped off the stool.

"Alfred!" Arthur ran to him and brought him into a tight hug, squeezing him painfully. "I've found you! I've found you! Thank the stars you're alright!"

Arthur didn't want to let him go incase he suddenly disappeared. He never thought Alfred would just show up at the kitchen entrance, he was waiting to be taken to him! He was all cleaned up and dressed in nice clothes but he didn't smell like his Alfred. His Alfred smelled of hay and dirt, not roses. He laughed to himself as his first thought was about the change in Alfred's smell. Often when they slept together Arthur would bury his nose in Alfred's wheat colored hair and inhale his scent. He figured it just gave him a familiar comfort of home.

"A-Arthur? Why are you here? Why aren't you at the farm?" Alfred asked and unwrapped the arms from around his neck.

"I had to come find you and bring you home! Where you belong!" Arthur demaneded before pointing a finger at him. "How dare you run off in the middle of the night with some cockamamie idea about how to save the farm! Giving yourself to Lord Ivan is not a respectable way to pay the taxes! I told all of you that we would manage somehow! There is no reason for you to be here playing 'mistress'."

"Arthur…I screwed up out there. I really made living harder for all of you because of my big mouth. So I'm making up for it. I was already paid my due so I will be sending it back to the others. You should go back to them, Arthur. I'm doing fine here by myself."

"You're not going to be a whore for some noble asshole! You're better than that! You're coming home, today!"

"Arthur, remember what we said?" Francis spoke up. "He's Ivan's now. You take him back and your farm will bring to the ground." Arthur looked over his shoulder at him with a glare and a snarl.

"He's right, Arthur." Alfred said. "It would be dangerous for me to go back. So please, go back to the farm. They all need you there, especially Matthew."

"I'm not leaving without you. And if you won't come with me then I guess I'm staying here to keep an eye on you. I left Berwald in charge so I'm not worried at all. "I'm not leaving you until you come to your senses. And who are you?" Arthur asked Feliciano.

"Um…hello there, Arthur. So nice to meet you. I'm Feliciano, Alfred's friend and Lady Yao's personal groom. Well, we're both his grooms together, really. We just came down here to have some grub, if Francis has any, that is." Feliciano smiled at Francis over Arthur's shoulder.

"You're in luck! I'm grilling up some of the extra meat right now." He said as he flipped a charred piece of meat on the wood grill. "Have a seat, everyone! They're almost done." Before they could sit down Arthur took Alfred's hand.

"Would you two mind if I spoke to Alfred in private for a few minutes?"

"Not at all." Said Francis. "You can talk in the storage closet, that way if Ivan or Yao come by you'll be safe." Arthur nodded and drug Alfred into the storage closet, closing the door and latching it.

"Alfred…I heard about what Ivan did to you. Are you alright?" Alfred looked away from him.

"Yeah…I'm alright."

"You don't sound alright. How much did he hurt you?"

"It did hurt…since it was my first time and all…but it got better at the end and…and I'm just really confused right now. I have all these strange, mixed feelings inside me…like anger, sadness, joyful, curious, all kinds of feelings!" Arthur gave him a twisted look.

"You couldn't have possibly enjoyed his company. The man RAPED you, Alfred! He raped you because he COULD and no one could stop him! He took something very precious to you! Something I myself wanted but could never take from you!" He took Alfred's hands in his own. "I never wanted you to regret giving yourself over just for the hell of it. And you gave it up just to save the farm. We would have managed, Alfred. We would have! Why did you have to leave and come to a place like this?" Alfred's looks turned serious.

"Arthur…I don't think our relationship could have ever been romantic or long lasting. Our relationship is more…well, you're like a father figure, or my protective older brother. I would have given myself to you that day at the creek. I wouldn't have regretting lying with you that day. If it is with someone I love and trust then it never has to be regrettable. Remember that spring day at the creek, Arthur?"

Arthur did remember and that was one of the best memories they had. The air had just turned comfortably warm and the two set out to fetch some fresh cleaning water for the laundry. They ended up lounging on the grass next to the creek, Alfred chewing on a piece of tall grass and trying to see what the clouds looked like. One thing led to another and since they were alone they were able to do more. He remembered Alfred taking off his tunic top first and tossing it to the side before slipping out of his pants. Arthur wasn't far behind him and he remembered flipping their positions so he was on top.

They joined their left hands together as their tongues danced in each other's mouth. He remembered Alfred's long legs spreading themselves wide to let him fit comfortably between them. But before he let himself go much further Arthur broke away from Alfred's perfect body. It took all his strength and willpower to stop himself from acting on his manly instincts. Now he wished he had given into those desires because there is no way Alfred was going to be happy being a glorified whore.

"I regret not taking you that day. I think that is when our 'private' time together become more and more less frequent." Alfred nodded.

"I think so too. But Arthur…this is MY decision and I'm not going to change it. You are free to do whatever you like but you won't change my mind. I will come back and visit the farm from time to time. I can't go without seeing Matthew for any length of time."

"You should know by now that he is worried sick about you." Alfred nodded.

"I know but I had to do this. Please, Arthur," He took his face in his hands "I don't need a father figure…I don't need an older brother. I'm capable of taking care of myself now. I'm very serious about this and you've always said when I am finally serious about something I would be a man."

"T-That's not quite…I mean…" He sighed and pushed Alfred's hands away. "I'm not going to give up on you. I'm staying here with that…that…THING out there cooking dinner."

"Francis?"

"Yes…him." He shivered. "The man is a pervert." Alfred chuckled.

"A very handsome one who cooks delicious foods!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hey, why don't you come to the party tonight at the barracks!" Alfred offered, wanting to change the subject.

"Party?"

"Yes! Ivan gave everyone the night off for his victory and we will all be partying in the barracks! I want you to come and have some fun! I'm sure Francis is going since he's on the staff."

"Well…I guess I have no choice. I can't stay in this manor alone because technically I'm not allowed to be here. I have to pretend to be Francis's 'friend' if anyone asks about me." Alfred hugged him.

"Lets just have fun tonight, okay? Lets put all of the farm stuff behind for tonight just be plain old Alfred and Arthur." Arthur sighed.

"Fine…but that doesn't me I have to be happy about it."

When they were done they joined the others at the table. Francis had served up the grilled meats and everyone dined handsomely on meat as well as the extra fresh veggies that were left over from the stew. Kiku had come to tell Arthur about Alfred but seeing as they were already together he just took a seat to enjoy the meal. Francis and Feliciano babbled on and on about what fun the party was going to be and Alfred couldn't wait.

Once their late lunch was done they had all parted ways to get ready for the party. Alfred and Feliciano nearly tore apart their wardrobe (or rather Feliciano's wardrobe) to find something suitable to wear. Feliciano settled on some comfortable brown pants and a green tunic top. He had told Alfred he wanted to be comfortable during Gilbert's parties. Alfred came to the conclusion that no matter what Feli wore he was still cute. And for himself, Alfred chose to wear tight black pants and a bell-sleeve blue tunic top.

"Ve~ you look so adorable, Alfred! That shirt really matches your eyes! I'm so jealous!"

"You look very cute yourself. I'm sure Ludwig will like it." Feliciano giggled happily.

"He rather me be wearing nothing!" Alfred chuckled at that.

"Well, we best be on our way."

"Wait! You can't go out like that, silly! You need to have some accessories!" Feliciano went to his vanity and opened up his jewelry box. He took out the sapphire necklace from before. "You need to wear this." He said and fished around inside some more. "Ah! Perfect!" He went back over to Alfred and put the necklace on then showed him the decorative hair comb he had found.

"What's that?"

"It's a hair comb made from the small feathers of a peacock! See this blue and green here that makes the eye?" Alfred nodded. "Well, we're going to tame that unruly hair of yours with this! Remind me tomorrow sometime to clip your dead ends." He pulled the heavy bangs from the right side of his face and folded it with the clip. "Ve~ ADORABLE!"

Alfred looked at himself in the body mirror and did a little twirl. He did look adorable! Everything fit him just right and the hair comb just added to the style. He would remember Ivan's words, that no man could touch him but the thought of flirting and teasing without touching excited him a bit. If he could get old sweaty men to buy his crops at the market by flashing his big blue eyes then he could easily tease the soldiers. If he played the game right it wouldn't be dangerous at all. It was just a bit of harmless fun and he was going to a party! All of the morning memories were pushed in the back of his mind as well as the dull ache in his backside.

"I'm ready when you are, Feli!"

"Great! Lets go pick up Feliks and Kiku and we'll be on our way!"

The festivities could already be heard as they walked to the soldier barracks. Alfred was wondering why Feliks was dressed up in more frills than necessary and Kiku was still in his gardening clothes. They met up with Francis and Arthur at the barracks gate entrance. Arthur was dressed the same as this afternoon and only Francis had on some ridiculous colors of purple and gold. Arthur actually looked embarrassed to be next to him.

"Good evening, my lovelies!" Francis waved at them and the two headed over to join them. "We all look smashing this evening!"

"I like, couldn't find a thing to wear!" Feliks said, fixing the frill on his sleeve cuff. "But feel free to compliment me anyway."

"Feliks, you look gorgeous, as always." Francis said and Feliks flipped his hair back.

"And you look devilishly ridiculous if I do say so myself." He replied and Francis gripped his heart, pretending to be hurt by his comment.

"And Alfred, look at you!" Francis gave him a 360 look over. "I never realized what a tight, perk ass you have." Alfred blushed at the open comment and Arthur nearly chomped angrily on Francis's shoulder.

"I think he looks absolutely adorable in his matching blues!" Feliciano said with a happy sigh and Kiku had to agree.

"Yes, Mr. Alfred, that peacock feather accents your shades perfectly."

"Geez…thanks guys. It was really all of Feli's design."

"Which he, like, learned from ME!" Feliks had to point out proudly. "Now lets stop standing around and get in there before all the booze is gone!"

The group of six headed into the barracks where the loud sounds of laughter, music, and things breaking filled their ears. Alfred looked around at all the soldiers and servants drinking and having a good time. Most of the soldiers were bandaged up in one way or another but had no trouble chugging down their ales. There were even some men and women dancing to the small band on the far side of the barracks.

"Who got Roderich here?" Feliks asked after he had scanned the room.

"I'm sure Gilbert blackmailed him with something." Francis pointed out.

"Actually, he was going to be staying at the manor for a few days to give Lady Yao lessons in the violen." Kiku pointed out. "But I invited him here tonight. I figured it would be better than Gilbert getting up to sing after a few ales. And Roderich agreed."

"He just likes to show off his musical talent." Francis said. Alfred looked over at the band to see a man, who must be Roderich, playing what he could assume was a violin or something of the kind with an upbeat tempo. "I'm surprised he's not popping a blood vessel by the dance music he has to play. Roderich usually plays for noble parties hosted by Ivan."

"Ve~ there's not piano here or else we would all be waltzing and having polite conversation."

"Well lets like, thank the gods he is piano-less! Now who's up for some drinks!" Feliks was already jogging off to the alcohol table.

"Feliciano!" He heard his name called and Feliciano smiled and ran to Ludwig, jumping into his arms.

"Wiggy, my love!" He nuzzled his chest and Ludwig looked a bit embarrassed.

"Feli…please…control yourself." Ludwig said and Feliciano ignored him, bringing him over to Alfred and Arthur.

"Love, this is Alfred Jones and this is Arthur…?"

"Kirkland." Arthur finished for him.

"Ah, so this Alfred is Lord Ivan's new-"

"Yes! Something like that." Feliciano cut him off.

"Nice to meet you." Alfred said and brought his hand out to give a handshake. Ludwig took it and gave him a manly one, which nearly broke Alfred's bones. He pulled away and shook his hand in the air. "N-nice strong grip you've got." Alfred said.

"Sorry." Ludwig looked at Arthur and tried to shake his but Arthur put both his hands up.

"Nice to meet you, too." Was all Arthur said. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's in a hug.

"If you guys don't mind, we're going to go over there and have some drinks."

"Make sure that's all you do!" Francis called after their retreating bodies. "Now, my lovely green-eyed mare, why don't I get you a drink?"

"I'll take wine." Arthur said then looked at Alfred. "I don't want you drinking." Alfred gave him a 'pfft'.

"Like hell I'm listening to you! This is a night to have fun and I plan on it! I'm getting myself some wine!"

"Don't you dare-"

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE SUPER AWESOME MEEEE!" Arthur was cut off by someone's loud and obnoxious voice with the cheering of the party inhabitants. Alfred and Arthur saw a pink-eyed man jump up onto one of the tables with a pewter mug of ale, which he was spilling all over himself. He had a bandage around his head with a light bloodstain peeking through the gauze. "LETS HEAR IT FOR MY AWESOME VICTORY!" He said as he took a heavy swig of the ale and nearly stumbled off the table. Some of the soldiers helped him down and he came staggering over to their party of now four.

"Alfred, Arthur? Meet General Gilbert." Francis said as Gilbert approached.

"Whoa! Check out the new hottie!" He said, looking Alfred up and down as he chugged more ale. "Where's your pretty tale, Mr. Peacock?" He laughed loudly and Alfred didn't quite know what to say. He looked at Kiku who just had a 'this happens all the time' look on his face. "And you're kinda cute too…Artar was it?" He asked, pointing a finger at Arthur through his mug handle.

"Arthur!" He corrected with a sneer.

"Ah, right! Artar it is! Hey, why aren't you guys drinking? This is my victory night!"

"We haven't gotten there yet, Gilbert." Francis said with a grin and wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder. "But we are on our way. Lets go, Arthur." Francis pulled him away as Arthur tried to reach for Alfred, not wanting to leave him alone. Alfred just waved at Arthur and turned to Kiku.

"Lets gets some drinks." Kiku nodded and Gilbert slapped the smaller man on the back painfully.

"Good thinking, Alfie! I like you! Kiku! Get this man some ale!"

"Eh, wine?" Alfred corrected.

"Fine! Get him wine!"

"Glady." Kiku said and hurried off just to be away from Gilbert. Gilbert glanced over at Alfred as he sipped more of his ale.

"So, you like, a newbie or something?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah…I'm personal groom to Lady Yao with Feliciano."

"So you're Ivan's mistress then?" Gilbert asked and Alfred just gulped, not knowing what to say.

"I…I guess you can say that. But-" He was cut short by Kiku brining him a mug of wine. Alfred looked down at the dark red liquid and grinned. Finally! He was going to drink wine and get drunk and dance all night to Roderich's music! He took a sip and cringed a bit at its bitterness.

"The first sip is always hard." Kiku said, sipping his own wine. "The second one will be better." Alfred nodded and did take another sip and Kiku was right, it was easier this time.

"That's the spirit, newbie! Drink and be merry and bask in my awesome awesomeness!"

"WILL DO!" Alfred clanged his mug with Gilbert's as well as Kiku's as they all took a deep drink.

A short while into the party, Arthur was nearly slumped over the table with Francis pouring him more wine. Alfred was drunk as well and dancing with Gilbert on one of the tables. They had their left arms locked in a dosado manner, stomping and hopping on the table with their booze splashing everywhere. Kiku was standing against the wall in the distance away from the rowdy crowd. Feliks was just as drunk as the others and babbling on and on about some kind of incoherent nonsense. Ludwig and Feliciano were no where to be seen but anyone with a brain to figure what those two were doing. Arthur started to complain.

"That's damed Lords Ivans…damns kingf…" He slurred his words as he gulped down more wine. "Using…alls our…*hiccup* fax moneies to…to supply wif us all dis wine! I FINDS ITS OFFENSIVE!" He slammed his fist on the table and Francis stroked his back to calm him.

"Calm down, honey. Here, drink more wine. It will relax you." Arthur did so as he watched Alfred dancing with Gilbert on the table.

"That's used to bes my…guy." Arthur hiccupped again. "Little boy…now all growns up wif man stuff! Ifs not fair! " He drank the wine again. "MORE DAMMIT!"

"You don't hold your wine very well, do you?" Francis chuckled and took this chance to slip his hand under the table to rest of Arthur's thigh. Arthur hardly noticed, muttering something about taxes again. Francis slipped his hand up further until he was touching Arthur's groin. Arthur let out a surprised moan. "SEE! WINES IS BAD! STOP POURING ME IT!" Francis stretched his arm around Arthur to grab the wine bottle and pour him more. Arthur did not protest and started drinking again.

"My mare likes to be stroked, yes?" Francis whispered in his ear as he rubbed against Arthur's crotch. Arthur moaned and spread his legs more for Francis's touch.

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you spreading you legs for me?" Francis purred and nipped his ear.

"Because I's…I's don'ts snow!" He hiccupped again. "But yous better stops before I's gets mad!" Francis chuckled.

"I don't see you fighting me off."

While those two were having their fun, Ludwig and Feliciano had appeared from some other room in the barracks, flushed and sweaty. Gilbert and Alfred had left the top of the table to grind against one another on the floor. Alfred had never felt so good before and this wine was superb! He couldn't stop dancing, feeling more free than he had ever felt before. Feliciano and Ludwig came up to them and Feli asked if Alfred was having a good time.

"This is great!" He said over the music. "Are you having fun?"

"More fun that you!" Feliciano mocked tease as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed his cheek.

"How ya hangin' in there, bro?" Gilbert asked him with a grin.

"Brother, be mindful of who you dance with. That's Lord Ivan's favorite."

"Lord who?" Gilbert had forgotten his lord or he just didn't care. He was too busy fondling a tipsy Alfred.

The doors to the barracks suddenly flew opened and everyone stopped, even Roderich's band. At the barrack doors stood Ivan and Yao. Yao had his arms wrapped tightly around Ivan's as they entered the barracks. Everyone bowed their heads or bodies in respect.

Ivan immediately noticed Gilbert's arm around Alfred's waist. With a dumbfounded look, Gilbert shoved Alfred over to Ludwig, who caught him. Gilbert pointed a finger at Ludwig, suggesting that it was really his bother who had his hands all over Alfred. Ludwig had both Feliciano and Alfred in his arms now and he flushed with angered embarrassment. Ivan didn't seem to pay them any mind.

"Please, don't stop having fun because I'm here. Drink and dance, everyone! We all deserve it!" Ivan said and everyone clapped or cheered for him. Arthur looked over at the man 'Ivan' who had stolen his Alfred's virginity.

"So that's the guys?" He slurred again. "That bigs…oafs…raped Alfeds?" Arthur asked Francis who nodded.

"Yes love, that is Lord Ivan."

"That assholes…buying support…with cheap wines and songs!" Francis just poured him more wine.

"Keep drinking, love."

"My wife and I are here to celebrate with you! Please, enjoy your merriment!" Ivan snapped his fingers at Roderich who signaled the band to start playing again. Everyone seemed to pick up where they had left off and Alfred left Gilbert's side to rush to Ivan's.

"My lords…is there anything you need me to do?" He hiccupped and Yao rolled his eyes, looking at Ivan. Ivan smiled and kissed Yao's pouty lips.

"No. Just keep drinking and having fun. I'll be downing the vodka myself." He pat Alfred on the head. "Come on, my dear." He said to Yao. "I will get you some rich wine." Alfred watched as Ivan brought Yao carefully through the crowds and over to the drinks table. Alfred smirked and saw Kiku still standing alone against the wall. He stumbled a bit as he walked over to him.

"Hey Kiku! Having fun?" Kiku smiled at him.

"Yes, I am. How about you, Mr. Alfred?"

"Just Alfred, please. And I'm having a great time." He chugged more wine.

"You know, wine isn't really for chugging. You'll get drunk too fast."

"All the more to do it! Come on, Kiku! Dance with me!" He took Kiku's hand and pulled. Kiku blushed rapidly.

"N-no! I-I don't dance!"

"Nonsense! Everyone can dance! Come one!" Kiku squeaked as Alfred pulled him away from the wall.

Alfred had no clue when they had all ended up outside or where they were going. Even though he couldn't see very well (and the wine wasn't making it easier) he could make out all the people he was walking with: Arthur, Kiku, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliks, everyone! He knew they weren't in the courtyard but he could see the manor behind him. This must be the fields and second courtyard behind the manor!

Everyone's words were almost incomprehensible but Alfred didn't care. He didn't know when they all took off into a run either. They ran, or hopped, or leapt, down some marble steps. Francis was still holding a mug of wine, trying to drink as he descended the steps. Arthur laughed as most of the wine spilt on to Francis's shirt. When they reached the bottom, Alfred noticed Lady Yao twirling in a circle and shouting something up to the night sky. Gilbert attempted a drunken cartwheel but misjudged the distance between himself the slightly steep, grassy hill. Everyone laughed as he tumbled down the hill and landed face first on the ground with his ass up in the air.

Alfred still had his mug of wine as well and took a hearty sip, spilling some of the liquid on his shirt. Kiku ran over to Gilbert to see if he was okay. Feliciano was dancing ballet on the edge wall of a fountain with Ludwig trying to keep him (and himself) from falling in.

"I like, can't see where I'm goin'!" Feliks laughed happily as he tripped over something and tumbled to the soft grass.

"I'M STILL STANDIN'!" Gilbert raised his mug high to the sky, not noticing he had pushed Kiku down to the ground. "COME ON, YOU CHICKEN SHITS! COME AT ME! LETS RUMBLE!" Gilbert starting punching imaginary foes in the air, making everyone laugh. Ivan had to steady Yao a few times before he ended up in the fountain.

"I'LL RACE ANYONE TO THAT TREE OVER THERE!" Gilbert challenged and took off. With hearty laugher, everyone took off after him, even Ivan, who Alfred thought wouldn't even involve himself with these games. Feliks tripped again and just remained on the ground, waving his arm in the air.

"I'll just, like, stay here until mornings!" He slurred as the others went off without him. Francis had to pull Arthur with him, being the main support of his weight. Alfred, despite being drunk, was still a fast runner and he passed Ivan and Yao. Ivan's eyes twinkled and he picked up his speed to match Alfred's. Feliciano, Yao, and Kiku were too winded to continue to the tree so they just plopped down on the ground, giggling happily.

Francis gave up not long after, feeling Arthur's drunken body slam into him and bring them both down to the ground. Ludwig didn't stop to look back, insisting on winning this race to the tree. Gilbert was still ahead of all of them but only because he had a running start. Ivan and Alfred were still neck and neck with Ludwig close behind. Ludwig passed them and made it to the tree before the others. Gilbert cursed loudly and tackled his brother to the ground.

"YOU JACKASS! I'M THE AWESOME VICTOR! I SHOULD WIN! SURRENDER TO ME!"

Strangely, no one noticed as Alfred and Ivan ran PAST the tree, never taking their eyes off one another. Ivan had a large span of land and they continued their drunken race until they were clear out of sight. Alfred wasn't prepared for Ivan closing in on him until it was too late. Ivan's weight crashed into him and it sent them both tumbling to the ground. Alfred had to catch his breath as his mind tried to register what happened.

He felt himself pulled up onto his knees and his pants pulled down to his mid thighs. The summer night's air prickled his skin and he felt Ivan gripping his hips. He knew what was coming but his wine induced mind couldn't connect all the pieces. All he knew was that his cock grew in arousal at the situation he was in. He felt something small but slick slide into his swollen entrance and he gave a slight moan, lifting himself onto his elbows. He looked over his shoulder to see Ivan's bulky body looming over him, his finger, or now fingers, were probing and stretching his ass.

"My Little Rose…look at you. All open and ready for me to take you roughly here on the ground!" His fingers still stretched inside him and Alfred continued to moan, the alcohol only intensifying the feelings. He felt Ivan slap his naked skin harshly, making him yelp. "Slick me up." Ivan commanded and Alfred felt his body twisted around so he was face to face with Ivan' erect cock. Alfred knew what to do for he had done this to Arthur many times.

He took Ivan's large dick in his hand and shyly licked the tip before taking the head into his mouth. Ivan gave a soft moan and stroked a hand through Alfred's hair, removing the hair comb. Alfred wasted no time in swallowing all of Ivan as he could. Before all Alfred knew of Ivan's manhood was the girth of it. But now he could see the large size of the man and he had to admit, it turned him on.

Alfred's mouth worked up and down Ivan's length, fisting what he couldn't take. Ivan's moans filled his ears and he picked up his pace. He sucked hard and long as he pulled away from Ivan before swallowing him again. This he was good at. Alfred could make Arthur cum within a very short while with his hard sucks. He thought Ivan was ready to come and braced himself for the load that would fill his mouth, but nothing came. Instead, Ivan pulled himself from Alfred's mouth with only a string of saliva between them.

Alfred felt himself flipped around again and his hips pulled up into the air. He 'eeped' at the familiar feeling of something large pressing against his entrance and he knew it had to Ivan. He moaned as the man's thick meat slid much more easily into him the second time around. Alfred groaned as Ivan's cock pressed just right against his prostate without even moving! Ivan pulled out halfway and pressed back in, hitting his sweet spot and making him cry out in pleasure.

Ivan sped up his thrusts with each rising pitch in Alfred's voice he heard. He licked his lips and gripped the man's wheat colored hair, yanking his head painfully back to go deeper. Alfred just moaned and cried in sweet pleasure as his prostate was constantly being stimulated. This was much better than the first time. Much, much better!

Ivan growled and effortlessly lifted him up to sit in his lap, back to chest. Alfred felt like he was on a cloud as Ivan's large hands held him tight as his hips thrust up into him. If he didn't know any better he would think that Ivan's cock would thrust up straight into his throat and out his mouth. That's how deep Ivan was inside his body and Alfred could care less. All that mattered was that rock hard member slamming into his prostate, making him voice his pleasure to the star filled night sky.

"More…" he whined out and Ivan gripped his cock in response, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Alfred moaned deeply and lulled his head back against Ivan's shoulder. His own hand joined Ivan's in getting him off while the other gripped the back of Ivan's short white hair for balance.

"You feel so good…my Little Rose. Your body is just swallowing me up!" Alfred smelled the taste of strange liquor he didn't recognize on Ivan's breath but in a way it matched the man perfectly.

"Less talking…more banging!" He commanded and Ivan was more than happy to oblige. He had to cover Alfred's mouth to keep him from drawing attention to this spot. He felt Alfred's inner muscles tightening around him and with a scream into his cupped hand, Alfred came in his other hand. Ivan thrust a few more times before stiffening and giving a possessive growl as he ejaculated into Alfred's depths.

Ivan pulled himself out of Alfred and the young man fell forward, catching himself with his hands. Alfred turned around to Ivan's still slightly swollen, slick cock before taking it back into his mouth. Ivan let his head fall back and he moaned, stroking Alfred's hair back lovingly. Alfred sucked hard up and down his length until he felt Ivan cum in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and let the rest drip out. A last minute squirt of cum struck his cheek but he didn't care, looking up at Ivan and licking his lips. Alfred's mouth was still dripping with Ivan's essence and he lapped at it like a cat lapping at cream.

The creature before him was something out of a dream. His Little Rose was on his hands and knees, hot and sweaty from the heat and the fucking that had just occurred. Its face and backside were dripping with his cum, marking him as his own. Ivan couldn't help it and flipped Alfred around again, pulling his hips back up into the air. He lowered himself more closely to Alfred's skin to start licking up the pink substance that trickled down Alfred's thighs. Alfred just moaned and writhed as he felt Ivan's tongue lap and dance along his skin, licking him clean.

"Ivan…" he breathed out as his 'lord's' lips kissed both of his ass cheeks separately before giving them both a hearty slap.

"You did very well tonight, my Little Rose. I look forward to more nights like this one." Alfred smiled at those words through his drunken stupor and before he knew it, his eyes were closing and his pants were being pulled back up. That was the last thing he felt before sweet sleep claimed him.

End Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and emails! They make my workday go by in a flash! You guys are awesome! ^_^

***Warning: There will be slight torture in this chapter with a made up character. I have put ( *** ) before and after the part so if matters like that bother you, feel free to skip! ^_^ It will be explained in Chapter 8 so don't feel like you've missed anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This story is for pure enjoyment.

Chapter 7

By the next morning, everyone was recovering from the victory party the night before. Everyone had ended up back in the house at some point or another. Feliks was the hardest to find since he passed out further behind in the race then the others. Most of the group managed to make it back inside themselves or had to carry their lover/partner.

Francis was nursing a hung-over Arthur who was hiding under the sheets from the bright sunrays. Between bits of throwing up and dry heaving he would curse Francis for taking him that party and letting him drink. Francis just wanted him to loosen up more and maybe they could have gotten closer. Lovemaking was a great way to get closer to someone and alcohol usually smoothed the process of getting one into bed. But he didn't expect to be playing babysitter all night and Arthur was more of an angry drunk then a fun one. So now Francis would have to lay his pieces out again and try for a new tactic.

"Drink more water." Francis offered a cup to Arthur who came out from under the sheets and took it, gulping it down.

"I'm never drinking again! What the hell kind of wine was that? I only had two mugs of it!" Francis hid a playful smile and Arthur didn't seem to remember that it was Francis who kept filling his mug. He did get drunk quickly so he probably lost track of how many mugs he actually had. Oh well, what Arthur doesn't know can't hurt him! He would just keep that little secret to himself.

"Just sleep it off today. I have to pack a picnic lunch for Ivan and Yao and then I have to start dinner preparations. I always lock my room so you'll be safe in here for the day."

"Damn straight I'm sleeping! I'm not getting out of his bed! Not now, not ever!" He covered his head again and Francis laughed.

"You will." He said a kissed the top of Arthur's blanketed head. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Fuck off! How can you be so damn chipper after all that drinking while I lie here dying?" Arthur grumbled out the question.

"I'm a very frequent drinker and wine is my drink of choice. It's like water to me." Arthur just mumbled something again.

"Don't you have work to do you damn drunk?" Francis rolled his eyes with a chuckle and left the room.

In Feliks room, Yao was standing on tailor stool in front of a three-way wall mirror and admiring his new silk robe. He had just bought it yesterday on his shopping trip but it was a bit long so Feliks was going to hem it for him. Feliciano was in there with them, sitting on one of the sewing tables. Yao refused to let Alfred come with him.

"I know Ivan's having sex with him." Yao said with a sneer as he put his hands on his hips. His movement shuffled the bottom where Feliks was pinning.

"Like, hold the frick still so I can do this." He talked out of the side of his mouth since some pins were on the other side.

"I mean, what does he have that I don't? He's taller, big deal! And my gold eyes are just as rare and unique as his blue eyes! And I'm not an uneducated dog who was probably raised in a barn! And he's half blind on top of it!" He looked down at Feliks. "Did you know he tripped over my shoes at LEAST a dozen times since he's been here?"

"I like, don't think it's possible for me to care ANY less! Now hold still!" Feliks answered as he pinned another spot. "Your fucking traditional dress clothes are hard to work with!"

"Feli! Help me out here!" Feliciano just smiled nervously.

"W-well…he just has a lot to learn. He really is very friendly when you get to know him. B-but how can you be sure Lord Ivan is sleeping with him?"

"I got it out of Toris in three questions. And it's not like I wouldn't figure it out! Why else would he hire a peasant to be my groom when he could hire one with a good name and family, someone like you. But no, he goes and hires some farm hand with a pretty face and batty eyelashes! He belongs in a whorehouse!"

"STOP MOVING!" Feliks raised his voice as he tried to straighten out the hem for the fourth time. Yao bent at the waist and narrowed his eyes at Feliks.

"Well you're not going fast enough! AH!" Yao cried out as one of Feliks pins 'accidentally' poked his ankle.

"Oops. I'm like, such a butter finger." He gave a lopsided, pin filled smile at Yao and shrugged his shoulders.

"You did it on purpose!"

"Well if you, like, weren't moving so much, it wouldn't have happened."

"Stop it you two!" Feliciano cried from the table, becoming nervous at all the tension. "Lord Yao, you have to get ready for your picnic soon so you should let Feliks finish your pinning."

"Hmph. Ivan has some quick work to finish up before we go so I have time." Yao knew he was right so he stood still and crossed his arms, thinking about that Alfred and growling to himself. Feliciano quickly changed the subject.

"So Ludwig is taking me and Alfred out to the market today! We all just got paid and I think it would be nice to show him around a bit."

"Pfft. Do whatever you want. And I thought that money was suppose to go to his stupid farm?" Feliciano had to think of something quick to cover up the fact that Ivan gave Alfred extra money.

"Ve~ he is just taking a bit for himself and sending the rest to his family."

"He's selfish then." Yao said with another 'hmph' and Feliciano wished he could defend Alfred's character but knew he shouldn't. It would only hurt Alfred more. "Well you three have fun on your outing today. I will be having a quiet, peaceful picnic with my husband. I hope his work doesn't take him too long."

( ***)

Ivan whistled as he twirled a heavy ring of keys on his finger and he descended some damp stone steps. He crushed a centipede on the wall with his fist, not being very fond or caring about bugs. He nearly stepped on a dead rat, which he kicked down the stairs before someone else slipped on it. Probably him. He finally reached the bottom on the stairs and unlocked the large wooden door. He shoved it a bit with his shoulder to get it to open.

He was greeted to the sounds of moaning and screaming from somewhere in the dark room. This was his dungeon for prisoners of war and unruly gang members. Recently, after the war had begun, violence from gangs started popping up all over the city. They disturbed merchant productions and prevented supplies from getting to the battlefields. They would sell the supplies to other gangs or even to the opposing armies.

Ivan was told by one of the guards that they had caught a gang member making some kind of deal with a man from the other kingdom. They had caught him and brought the man here where Ivan was more than pleased to see him. He walked up to one of his executioners who had a man strapped down to a table, hissing in pain.

"Is this the man?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, this is him. He still won't say who he was making a deal with or what group he's with." Ivan raised an impressed eyebrow as he looked down at the man's bleeding hand that was already missing a thumb and pinky finger.

"Two fingers in and he still won't talk?" Ivan asked and the executioner shook his head. "Hm, tough nut to crack." Ivan tore at the man's shirt to reveal a symbol on his chest, linking him to a specific gang. Ivan smirked.

"That looks familiar." Said the executioner.

"We caught ourselves a big one here. His group was the one who stole all those weapons from the armory at the palace that time at the beginning of the war. They also raped all those nuns in the nunnery and burned it down. Not only that," He took the large knife from the executioner's hand and walked around the table so he was standing over the man's head. He rests his elbows lazily on the table as he slowly swung the knife's tip above the man's face like a small pendulum. The man's eyes followed it nervously. "But his gang also led that raid on Lady Yao's house and robbed from their treasury. My wife was almost butchered in that raid, did you know that?" He smiled down at the man who just lay there, squeezing his lips tight.

"He was one of them?"

"Who can say? Whether he was or not doesn't make a difference. It was HIS gang who organized it and he must suffer for it. Now, if he will just tell us whom he was making a deal with and what it was about, we can let him go with maybe three limbs in tact. If he still refuses to talk then I'll have to do something more."

"You, sir? Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" He kept the knife swinging at a slow, steady pace.

"Nah, I would like to do it. Besides, it was my wife he endangered and I can't let that go unpunished. Murdering innocent people who have nothing to do with the cruelties of the world is a despicable thing to do." He let the knife drop as it bounced off the man's cheek, leaving a slight puncture wound. The man hissed in pain but still said nothing. "Last chance to talk. Don't make me angry…worse things can happen when I'm angry." The man still didn't speak but just trembled on the table. "Very well then."

Ivan went to one of the hangers and took down a slightly bloodied smock. He put it on backwards so no blood would get on his nice outfit for his picnic with Yao. Try explaining that over teacakes and fruits. He slipped on some black gloves as well before grabbing a rusty pair of heavy pliers. He walked back over to the gang member who was eyeing the pliers fearfully.

"Last chance." He gave his final warning but the man clenched his eyes shut and turned his head. "Hold his mouth open."

The executioner did as he was told and had to hold the man's struggling head still with his muscle. Sometimes you had to fight evil with evil. Ivan knew two wrongs don't make a right, but three rights make a left and he chose to go left. One buy one, he started plucking out the man's teeth, tossing them to the floor while he choked and screamed through the blood.

"Know any other nice spot for a picnic besides Crystal Water Park?" He asked the executioner as he continued twisting and tugging in the man's mouth. "We tend to go there a lot."

"I heard Sayen Gardens is pretty nice this time of year. It's the one by that fancy restaurant called 'Rainbow- Something'. I can't remember the name." Ivan yanked out another tooth.

"I know which place you're talking about. I accept your idea, thank you." He smiled as he ripped out another.

"No problem."

"STWOP!" The man shouted out, spitting blood all over his face and the table. "Stop…I'll talk!" Ivan lowered the blooded pair of pliers and rest them on the table.

"I'm listening." The man was choking on blood and shaking with pain as he tried to speak.

"I…I was…making a deal…with th-the R-Red Hawk gang…of the…the opposing kingdom!"

"Keep going. What was the deal?"

"R-Robbing…another…me-medical supply wagon…"

"Medical wagon? Oh, so our poor wounded soldiers can die without that medical help so they can't continue to oppose the other king? Is that it?" The man nodded. "And what were you planning to do with all that medical stuff, hm?"

"S-Sell it..to the…the other side…"

"And where is this raid suppose to happen?"

"O-On th-the main…main road…out of the city! At night!"

"And where is your gang's hideout?" The man closed his mouth, unwilling to say. But once Ivan picked up those pliers again he spilled.

"At the o-old rundown tavern! In th-the wi-wine celler!" Ivan smiled and had the executioner remove his bloodied gloves and smock for him.

"I'm satisfied with his words. Cut out his tongue and put it in a pouch with those rotten things he calls 'teeth' and send them to their headquarters. Let them know that something is stirring and that they should be wary of anyone walking with a torch."

He smiled happily as he replayed all the information in his head. He would have to send his elite soldiers to do the burning since Gilbert and Ludwig would both refuse. Should the raid happen before the burning then one of them can stop it and arrest the gang members. He has quite a bit of paperwork to do tonight after the picnic but it made him smile with glee. And the gang hunts won't stop here! Just wait until he gets his city wiped clean of gangs and strengthens the safe traveling of army supply wagons. The king would honor him more and grant him more title and power above all the other lords.

"Should I kill him?" The executioner asked and it broke his train of thought.

"Ah. Please do. He deserves it."

(***)

Ivan waved at the struggling man on the table as he left the dungeon and closed the door behind him. He stuffed the keys into his pocket and went back up the steps, blinking his eyes at the strain of the sunlight on them. He checked himself over to make sure no blood or grime was on his nice white embroidered tunic top and brown pants. Ivan walked around the manor to the front courtyard and saw Yao coming out with two guarded escorts. Ivan smiled and waited at the bottom of the steps to greet him.

"Good morning, my love. You look beautiful today! Is that one of your new outfits?" Yao smiled as he leapt into Ivan's arms, nearly knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"You came! I thought you were going to get lost in work again!" Ivan chuckled and put Yao down, wrapping his arms around him.

"I do have more work to do but spending time with you is just as important. The work can wait." He smiled and kissed him before rubbing their noses together and making Yao almost squeal with joy. "Shall we be going, love?" He slipped his arm under Yao's rump and lifted him off of the ground effortlessly. Yao laughed happily.

"You should warn me when you suddenly scoop me up like that!"

"I like to surprise you. And I enjoy holding you close like this! You're like a cute little bunny rabbit that is meant to be cuddled and stroked." He said as he carried him over to the carriage. Yao held on to his neck the whole way, squeezing it tight and rubbing his cheek against Ivan's hair.

Once they arrived at the new park, Ivan let Yao pick the spot to have the picnic. A few guards stayed on watch some feet away so they could have privacy. Yao picked a shady spot under a cherry tree and Ivan carefully spread the blanket out. Yao sat down first with the basket and proceeded to start taking everything out. Ivan joined him on the blanket and watched as his wife set everything out just right. Ivan immediately went for the teacakes, taking a bite out of the sugary square. He held it out to Yao who giggled and took a bite of the other end.

"Francis outdid himself with these!" Yao said as he licked his lips. "He must be in love with someone again."

"That man has had more lovers than I have had bottles of vodka." Yao raised a humorous eyebrow.

"Can you really compare the two?" Ivan chuckled.

"Alright, maybe I do drink more vodka than all his lovers put together." He took the water flask and poured them some fresh lemonade. "It's not to hot today." Yao shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked up into the sky.

"You're right, it is a beautiful day." For some reason, the color of the sky made Alfred's face pop up behind Yao's eyes. He looked over at Ivan who was staring up at the sky in a dreamlike state. Was he having the same vision as he was? Was he matching the sky with Alfred's eyes? Yao had to know.

"Ivan, can I ask you something?" Ivan looked at him and smiled, nodding.

"You can ask me anything, little rabbit." Yao picked up a grape from the plate and ate it before asking.

"Are you sharing your bed with Alfred?" Ivan's brows went up in surprise at the question. Yao had never asked him openly about his affairs like this.

"What would make you ask such a thing, Yao?"

"Don't play dumb with me…I know you see other men behind my back from time to time. You didn't just hire Alfred to show good faith to the common people. And I can say that Alfred is a very attractive male and I know he turns your head. Feliciano said that he was working with us to send money back to his family's farm?" Ivan popped another teacake into his mouth.

"Yes. But Yao…remember what you said the first time we met before our wedding?" Yao shook his head. "You said that our marriage was a business arrangement and nothing more than that. And you also said that like most, if not all, arranged marriages you learn to put up with the other. Those words stuck with me and I understood them."

"But Ivan…" Yao lowered his eyes again and sighed as he did remember saying those words to Ivan. Ivan suddenly took his hand in his and squeezed gently.

"Yao…it's no lie that you and I care for each other. I do not treat you badly, I would always defend your honor and name, and I will always provide for you. Nothing will change that. But little bunny, you're still very timid during lovemaking and I never feel like I'm pleasing you. I wonder if you think it feels like a chore to you because I know the whole act can make you very uncomfortable." Yao already knew by now that Ivan picked up on the fact that sex wasn't really a necessity for him. And he did find it unpleasant. He didn't want to blame Ivan for it but he was still very confused over his feelings.

"I've gotten much better since the beginning of our marriage! I guess…well I was just raised strictly and you were raised…well…not." Ivan smiled at that.

"I think you're making yourself get jealous and angry over Alfred because you feel like you need to be. Don't make more stress for yourself. It is still very early in our marriage and maybe one of us will change the other. Only time will tell, right?"

"Well…yeah I guess. I didn't really want to get married in the first place. I was angry with my family for making me do it. They've been trying to sell me off to many nobles and high lords but no one picked me…except for you. And you were at the bottom of the list. I have to admit I was frightened by you and your track record for being very…violent." Ivan chuckled.

"I would never be to you. But I remember when your family first approached me. Now I have more reason to be angry with them. Even though they knew my 'track record' they still wanted you to marry me without even considering your safety. Not that you have anything to ever worry about. I agreed to meet with you and I found you a very compatible and intelligent companion. A little high strung here and there, though." Yao flashed him a glare but he couldn't hide the smile that formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, now that I'm married to you those other nobles and lords who scoffed at me before make it their top priority to meet and greet me with their upmost courtesy."

"That's because you're Lady Yao Braginski and that very name strikes fear in the hearts of those backstabbing spoiled nobles." Ivan's grin grew wide and his eyes seemed to be lost in a faraway stare. Yao waved his hand in front of Ivan's face but couldn't break the stare.

"I-Ivan?"

"Those foolish, corrupted, dishonorable little maggots. Infecting the world with their spinelessness notions of peace and justice. One day I will watch them destroy themselves with their corrupt power and I will be laughing from my spot on top of the kings palace as I descend into rule!" A cheery fell from the tree and bounced off his knee, bringing out of his trance. "Oo! A cherry!" He smiled gleefully and popped it right off the stem and into his mouth. "Very ripe! Would you like me to get you one?"

Yao just stared at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what he had just witnessed. He knew it just had to be his imagination but he could have sworn he had saw Ivan's angry aura. It must be all the sunlight. He had never heard Ivan go off into a rant like that but what scared him the most was how quickly he changed from scary to cheerful. It was as if he didn't even know he was speaking.

"Something wrong, love?"

"N-No…nothing." He eyed his husband warily as the picnic continued on.

Back at the manor, Feliciano and Alfred were waiting for the carriage to get hooked up so they could go on their shopping trip. Alfred looked around nervously for Gilbert's arrival while Feliciano watched for Ludwig. Gilbert was going to bring the money to the farm so Ludwig could take them shopping. Alfred was reluctant to give the job to Gilbert but Ludwig assured him that even though his brother was odd and a bit of an obnoxious flake, he would get the job done.

They stayed dressed in their party clothes from the night before. Alfred had woken up with a slight headache but he has had worse before. He spotted Gilbert and Ludwig coming from the barracks, dressed in their soldier uniforms. Feliciano squealed and whispered to Alfred how much he loved Ludwig in uniform. Alfred just laughed at him and then his thoughts went back to last night.

He couldn't remember much of the party after he had sang some kind of song with Gilbert. He did remember some running…and his backside ached again so he must have been with Ivan. He didn't think anyone else would take the chance to sleep with him. But when you're drunk, shit happens. Oh well, no point in thinking about it now. He was sending money to his family and he was going out shopping! It was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Wiggy!" Feliciano smiled brightly and ran to him with his arms spread wide. Ludwig blushed a bit as Feliciano hugged him and nuzzled his chest, babbling on and on about all the fun they were going to have. Gilbert waltzed up to Alfred and reached his hand around to smack the man's ass. Alfred yelped.

"Hey! Stop doing that!"

"Ha ha! I can't help it! Your ass is just so pert and tight it is just BEGGING to be slapped! Would you rather be pinched?" He attempted to pinch him this time but Alfred stopped his hand.

"Hell no!" Alfred glared at him and Gilbert grinned.

"So where's this money I'm suppose to bring?" Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out the small sack of gold.

"This is it. You're going to take the forest road called Locus Street on the other side of the city. Once you are out of the forest on the opposite side, ride over a field or two and my farm will come up. It's the only farm out there really. Ask for Berwald, he's in charge of the farm right now. And check on my brother, Matthew. Tell them all that I'm doing well."

"You have a brother? Younger or older?"

"Younger." Gilbert's grin widened.

"Does he look like you?"

"Yes, but his hair is curlier than mine and his eyes are a different shade. Hey! Wait a minute! What are you getting at?" He eyed him suspiciously but Gilbert just met his temper with a laugh as he stuffed the pouch into his uniform pocket.

"I shouldn't be long!" He slapped Alfred on the back. "I'll be sure to safely deliver your coins and your message! Ta ta!" Alfred watched as Gilbert skipped merrily off into the stables to get a horse. Was this really a good idea? Could he trust Gilbert to follow through with the message and the money? Or would he take advantage of his innocent little brother who was probably sick in bed. "HEY! GILBERT!" He wanted to run after him but the quick man was already riding out on a horse and didn't hear him calling. Alfred watched with slumped shoulders as Gilbert rode off through the gates and into the city.

"Don't worry, he'll get the job done." Ludwig said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Alfred looked at him and nodded but still skeptical about Gilbert's ability to be reliable.

"Come on you two! We have to get going!" Feliciano called from the wagon, waving cheerfully at them. Alfred gave another look back where Gilbert's retreating form had been before walking with Ludwig to the wagon.

His thoughts and worries about Gilbert flew from his mind as he stepped out of the wagon and into the city's market street. Unlike the one he was used to, this one was a hundred times cleaner and the merchants were selling superior items, like fabrics, clothes, jewelry and weapons. Alfred looked up, down, and all around at the decorative store signs and the items displayed in windows. There was so much he didn't even know what to buy or where to start for that matter! Should he buy shoes? Clothes? The possibilities were endless! His eyes had started to hurt from all the squinting he had to do to see the signs and he stopped to rub them.

"Are you alright, Alfred?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, it's just my eyes. I have a real hard time seeing things clearly."

"Do you have glasses?" Ludwig asked and Alfred shook his head.

"I don't know what those are." Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other before looking back at Alfred.

"Lets take you the eye doctor. There are special…things…that you can wear on your eyes to help you to see." Feliciano said and Alfred's eyes widened with curiosity and excitement.

"Y-You mean, I don't have to see everything blurry? This doctor can fix my eyes?"

"Um… well he'll give you something to help you see. You wear it on your face. They're…well, just come with us and we'll show you." Ludwig said and Feliciano held both their hands as they strolled down the street, looking for an eye glasse store.

Ludwig spotted one and led both men inside. The shop was very small with only a handful of the spectacles on display. Alfred looked at them all curiously, wondering how they worked. He tapped one frame and felt the glass 'ting' back in response. This glass things here would actually help him see? It didn't make sense. It was just glass.

"Hello there, may I help you?" Asked a man who was wearing a pair of the glasses. Ludwig spoke for them.

"Yes. Our friend here can't see very well and we figured you could help."

"Ah yes, of course! Let me get my sample frames out." He reached under his oak desk to pull out a latched box. He unlocked the latch and opened the lid, revealing about ten different pair of lenses. Alfred looked them over.

"Why do those have hooks on the back and these don't?"

"Those hook around your ears to keep the glasses from falling off. These are just sample glasses to see which one is best for you. Lets try this one." The man held up the pair of lenses to Alfred's eyes but he closed them quickly.

"Gah! That's worse!"

"Okay, lets try a smaller one." He held up another lens and Alfred blinked.

"It looks better, but still blurry."

"Try this one." Alfred took it from the man and held the lenses up to his face.

He gasped as he began to see everything clearly. It was in an instant! Just like magic! He ran around the whole store, looking at everything and studying all its detail. He even ran to the large window and looked up and down the streets, attempting to read all the signs. Alfred squealed in pure delight as he took them from his eyes to kiss the lenses.

"I love it! I can see! I can't believe how much clearer everything is now! I feel like I was missing out on half of the world!" The doctor laughed and took the sample lenses from him.

"Let me get you a real pair then." The doctor went to one of the display shelves and took the right pair. He helped Alfred hook them behind his ears and straightened them out on his face. "How does that feel?" Alfred smiled blissfully and was hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Perfect! It's perfect! The first thing I'm going to do is go cloud watching, yeah! Then I'm going to look at all the words in books! Then I'll go look at all kinds of paintings! Yeah!" He was ready to walk out the door when the doctor's voice stopped him.

"Sir, you have to pay for them."

"Oh…oh right." Alfred turned back into the store and took out his pouch. "How much?"

"Three thousand gold." Alfred's world froze as he heard the amount of money process in his head. Even Ludwig and Feliciano made some kind of 'tsking' noise at the steep price.

"B-But I..I don't have that much."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir. But with this war I have to make my money somewhere and these glasses take a lot of time and money to make. The recourses are hard to get. Just keep saving up your money, young man. One day you'll buy them." The man took the glasses off of Alfred's face and put them back on display.

Alfred watched as his once perfect world, which he only had for a few seconds, was suddenly taken away from him. Everything returned to it's blurry, faded look and all that excitement that coursed through his body just leaked down by his feet, pouring out into the cracks of the wooden floor. He felt the tears stinging at his eyes as he looked upon the magnificent device that let him see the world. Feliciano took his hand in both of his.

"Come on, Alfred. Lets get going…there is still a lot for you to see- eh…there's so much to do!" Alfred nodded sadly and they left the store. He looked at the pouch of money in his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm not spending this money today. I'm going to start saving up so I can buy those glasses! I swear I will!" He vowed to himself and stuffed the coins back in his pocket.

"But Alfred…Lord Ivan wanted you to buy something nice for yourself."

"I'll just have to explain to him why I want to save the extra money he gives me…I'm sure he'll understand." Feliciano looked at Ludwig with concern and then hugged him tight. Ludwig wrapped an arm around his lover's skinny waist.

"Do you want to leave then?" Ludwig asked but Alfred shook his head.

"No! We're staying! I want to see the sights of the city anyway!" He stormed off into the crowded streets and all the other two could do was follow him.

After they had gotten back and eaten their dinner, Alfred managed to get himself dismissed early from Yao's tending so he could see Ivan. It took him a while to find Ivan's office but the man wasn't in there. He asked a passing servant who said that Lord Ivan was in his chambers. Alfred let the servant lead him to the chambers and the closer he got the more anxious he felt. The servant left him standing in front of the double wooden doors, each with a heavy wolf headed knocker. Alfred gulped and rapped the iron on the wood three times.

"Enter." Came a muffled voice and Alfred tried to pull the door open but it didn't budge. He frowned and tried pushing it instead and he managed to open it. Alfred peeked his head inside and looked left to right, spotting Ivan sitting by a roaring fireplace. Alfred noticed that there were no windows at all but many tall candle stands and high torches. The room was very gold and Alfred had to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm.

"Um…L-Lord Ivan?" Ivan looked over at him from his spot in a red fluffy chair and smiled.

"Why if it isn't my Little Rose, Alfred. Come in, please. Shut the door while you're over there?" Alfred did so and walked over to Ivan, staring at the fireplace.

"This room is so cold…I never thought I'd see someone with a hot fire during the summer!" Alfred said and couldn't help but warm his hands by it. Ivan crossed his legs and smiled at him. "How was your picnic with Lady Yao?"

"It went well. I haven't had much private time with him recently since the war began. But tell me about your day. What did you think of the city? What did you buy?" Alfred twitched at the last bit.

"T-That is what I've come to talk to you about…I didn't buy anything today at the market." Ivan frowned in disapproval at Alfred's words.

"Why not? It was yours to spend."

"I know, but I went to this eye glasse store! The man had glasses that help me to see everything clearly! I really, really want them but they are too expensive so I have to start saving up. That's why I want to save whatever extra money you give me to put towards those glasses." He said with full-hearted honesty as he pleaded with Ivan. "Please don't be angry with me. I just want to be able to see things clearly like a normal person. I can't even see you clearly from the spot I'm at."

"So you want to save money to buy some glasses for yourself?" Alfred nodded. "Hmm…you know, normally that would bother me immensely but when it's coming from you…it's alright." He smiled. "Tell me, how much are these glasses?"

"Three thousand gold." Alfred said and Ivan gave a little whistle.

"Little Rose, you will be working for me for a LOOOOONG time to earn that kind of extra money to add up to three thousand."

"I know, but I will work REALLY hard to earn it." Alfred desperately wanted those glasses. Nothing has made him happy like looking through a pair of new eyes and experiencing the world. All his life he had wished to see things like other people did and he didn't want to loose his chance. Even if it means lowering himself more to Ivan. "I promise."

He knelt down in front of Ivan and looked up at him from the floor. Ivan took his chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting Alfred's head to get a better view of his eyes and face. Ivan stroked his thumb over Alfred's bottom lip and smirked when the young man kissed it lovingly. Ivan felt himself purr at Alfred's new behavior and wanted to see more of it. If Alfred was this willing to please him then he could take it to the next level.

"Mmmm…as inviting as you are in the firelight, I promised to sleep with my wife tonight. However, I do have something in mind for you tomorrow night. I was going to start your schooling but this would be more fun for you. Expect to spend all day tomorrow with Feliks and Francis. That's all I'll tell you."

Alfred felt relieved at the fact that he didn't have to do anything with him tonight but some part of him was disappointed at the same time. And what did he have planned for tomorrow night? Why was he seeing Feliks and Francis? Francis was a pervert and Feliks made very…'interesting' clothing. The way Ivan was looking at him right now was more than enough for that familiar tingling in his underbelly again. The mystery of tomorrow night started to excite him rather than scare him. He couldn't understand his body and its reactions to this man before him. The man had laid fierce claim to him and branded him as his own without his concent. Granted, that was the only time Alfred had seen him so barbaric and rough but who's to say it won't happen again. There was that tingling in his underbelly again! What the hell was wrong with him?

"Very well, sir. I look forward to our night together tomorrow." Alfred stood up from his spot on the floor and Ivan caught his wrist in his larger hand.

"The only clue I will give you about tomorrow night is that it has to do with what you were wearing in your hair last night." Alfred had to think for a minute about what Feliciano had put in his hair and he remembered it was a tiny peacock feather.

"The peacock feather comb?"

"Yes. It accented your eyes perfectly and peacocks are the most beautiful of birds. They are the ones that stand out in a barnyard full of ordinary chickens. It is a treasure for any collector of fine and beautiful things to have as his own." Alfred blushed at that and let Ivan's arm wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

"A-and what does…Francis and Feliks have to do with the peacock comb?" Ivan just chuckled and let him go.

"Run off to bed, love. I have some last minute things I have to do." He stood up and looked down at Alfred who had to tilt his head a bit to meet his eyes. "I bid you restful sleep." He stroked Alfred's cheek and kissed his forehead. "You're still so thin and lithe…I can't wait until you get more meat on your bones." He pat his backside. "Run along now."

"T-Thank you, sir." Alfred bid him goodnight as well before hurrying out of the room, eager to get into his bed and ponder what in the world Ivan was planning for tomorrow. He was both fearful and excited but he still couldn't tell which one was more prominent. What were all these surprises that awaited him tomorrow morning?

And one more surprise would come without a warning at all as a man rode wildly onto the forest road, holding a small bundle between himself and the horse's neck. He held his arms straight so that the wrapped bundle would not topple to the ground. It was a very precious bundle and one that this man was more than thrilled to get.

"I couldn't be more awesome even if I tried! I've got myself my own little Alfred!" The wrapped figure in the bundle of blankets seemed to whimper and give a little sneeze. "Don't worry, little Alfred! I will take good care of you and bring you to your older brother in record time!" Gilbert laughed exultantly at his stroke of good luck as he continued on the night road.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

***Thanks for all the emails and reviews! :D

***I have gotten a few emails asking about the specific time period of the story and it has no actual set era. I leave it up to you, the reader, to distinguish it to our own tastes. I started writing it with Medieval Europe as the strongest lead in mind and the 1500's for decoration and style. But it can be warped to the reader's liking. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 8

By morning Gilbert had finally arrived back in the city with his bundle still in tact. His horse was in desperate need of rest but the Mini Alfred in his arms was apparently sick and needed to be in a bed as soon as possible. Matthew was his name but Gilbert preferred to call him 'Mini Alfred'. He slowed his horse to a light trot and held the smaller man closer to his body. He heard Matthew mumble some words and whimper against him. Gilbert thought he had heard 'brother' and another word that sounded like 'scared'.

"Don't worry. Big and Awesome Gilbert will deliver you to your big bother! And we're almost there to boot! Just wait until your brother sees you! He'll be really excited and surprised I'll bet! But you're my Mini Alfred now and we are going to become fast friends!" Gilbert could have sworn he felt the small body against him tense up at his words but it was probably just his imagination. Who wouldn't want the privilege of being cared for him! A deep cough from his bundle reminded him that he had to pick up the pace and fast. He kicked his horse into another run so he would sooner reach the manor.

When he finally arrived the guards let him in without questioning the bundle in his arms. The guards had known better then to ask what kind of 'things' Gilbert brought back in fear of finding something strange and unusual. Gilbert brought the horse back to the stables and carried Matthew the rest of the way to the garden. He knew he couldn't have a defenseless beauty like Matthew shacked up in the barracks for his recovery. He would be groped and molested the first night he was there. Besides, bringing a sick person into the manor was one of Ivan's rules until the individual was diagnosed properly. So what better place than Kiku's garden hut? The man spent most of his summer nights there and it is usually where he could be found at all times of the day. Plus, he had a bed and that was what Matthew needed.

"KIKU! YOU IN THERE?" He shouted as he kicked the door to substitute for knocking. He heard shuffling from the other side and the latch lift before Kiku opened the door.

"Ah. Good morning, Gilbert." He saw the bundle in his arms. "What do you have there?" Kiku's face became white with fear and suspicion. "It's not another one of your dead animal hybrid makes, is it?"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I did that ONCE when I was drunk and I found that cat and chicken both dead and called it Chcatken!" Kiku shivered at the memory of the monstrosity that was Chcatken.

"Gilbert, you sewed the head of a chicken onto a cat's body…that's not normal." He grinned at Kiku.

"That's why I'm a top general and you're a gardener! But back to more important matters," He pushed past Kiku, inviting himself inside. "See this here? This isn't just any ordinary bundle of blankets, oh no!" He grinned and placed Matthew carefully on Kiku's bed. "This is my very own…wait for it! This is my very own generic Alfred! TA DAAAA!"

Kiku held his breath and was expecting to see another hybrid monster but instead he was greeted with a soft face and curly blonde hair. The young man looked just like Alfred did when Kiku first met him. Kiku noticed his heavy, wheezing breaths and soaked hair stuck to his scalp and face.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiku asked and Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. When I got to the farm I was first greeted by a large, angry man holding an equally large cowbell in a threatening manner. After explaining I knew Alfred and brought the money and blah, blah, blah, the cuter brown eyed man let me in and that's where I saw Mini Alfred!"

"What's his real name?"

"Matthew, I think."

"Did they tell you what was wrong with him?"

"They just said he gets sick really often and he immediately fell ill when Alfred left the farm." Kiku went over to Matthew quickly looked him over, checking his eyes, throat, and pulse.

"I'm not really a doctor but I can tell what he has is pretty serious. And he's very malnourished and unclean."

"You have all kinds of herb leaves and shit like that. You can help him, right?"

"I'm not a doctor, Gilbert. I have something that can bring the fever down but not get rid of it. Not when it is this high…" He felt Matthew's forehead again. "This is really bad…he needs a real doctor."

Gilbert blinked his eyes and appeared to Kiku to have a look of confused concern on his face. Doctors were in rare form with the kingdom engaged in war and trying to come across one was difficult. Many of them were needed on the battlefield and at base camps to tend to the wounded. They also demanded a lot of money for their medicine and diagnosis's that only the middle and upper class were able to afford one. Ivan had one that served only the noble lords and if Matthew was to get any better he needed proper doctoring care.

"So…what are we going to do?" Gilbert asked him. "We can't afford a doctor ourselves."

"Well, we need to let Alfred and Arthur know he is here. Maybe Alfred can persuade Lord Ivan to call for his doctor to look at Matthew."

"If that's the case then Alfred better learn to shake his ass and crawl on the floor after Ivan like a puppy dog. Just blowjobs won't be enough for that persuasion."

"You can be so vulgar at times…go find Alfred and Arthur, let them know that Matthew is here and what his condition is. I will mix some herbal tea to help bring down the fever."

"Right! I'll be back soon, Mini Alfred!" Gilbert told Matthew and pet the boy on his damp head before leaving Kiku's hut.

In Francis's room, Arthur woke up to the sounds of the man shuffling around the room, dressing in casual clothes rather than his chef ware. Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes, watching the blonde man dress himself. Did he have the day off or something? Why wasn't he down in the kitchen making food for him to eat? Arthur glared as Francis made kissy faces to himself in the mirror. If the man wasn't such an annoying pervert Arthur would say that he was indeed very attractive with a great body. That is only IF he was a normal male. Not for any other reason, of course.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked him as Francis started heading for the door. Francis smiled at him.

"Oh, Ivan came and spoke to me last night. He has a special assignment for me today so I won't be in the kitchens. You can go down whenever you are ready to eat breakfast. Just let the chef know you are my guest and he will feed you." Arthur did not like the look of mischief on Francis's face. The man was hiding something…or he knew something and wasn't telling him. That little gleam in his eye and that wide smile clearly read 'I know something you don't know'.

"No, you're up to something. I can see it in your face! What is it you have planned for today? I want to know!" Francis laughed and winked at him.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over." Arthur growled and glared at him, jumping out of the bed.

"You will tell me!" Arthur demanded but Francis smirked and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur cursed and tried to open the door but he could tell that Francis was holding the knob. "Open up you goddamn pervert!"

"Is that any way to talk to the man who has done nothing but try to please you and make you comfortable? Must you always mistreat me so?" Arthur had an idea then and he smirked at his own trick. This would be easy! He let go of the doorknob and grabbed a nearby vase on one of the decorative end tables and then went back to the door.

"You're right, Francis." He said his name for the first time. "I am always mean to you and I really shouldn't be." He could mask his voice but couldn't mask the look on his face. Good thing Francis was on the other side of the door. "You have been so kind to me." He said in a soft voice. "I should be nicer to you…I'm sorry, Francis. Lets start things over from the beginning. Just you and me…a bottle of wine…the soft bed…our hot bodies grinding against one another…fighting for dominance…" Before he knew it, Francis had burst in the door.

"I'm coming to love you my little ma-" Arthur lifted the vase and smashed it atop Francis's, the shattering sounds music to his ears. He grinned in triumph and laughed villainously. His laugh died in his throat as he quickly realized that Francis was not on the ground unconscience, but rather STANDING with a lustful grin on his face.

"Nice try, my little mare! But I'm used to those types of tricks and attacks! They don't affect me anymore!"

"GAAAAAHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Arthur tried to run from him but Francis's strong arms gripped him and tackled him to the floor. "LET ME GO!"

"You're in too deep now, Arthur! The confession of your desire and love for me shall not be ignored!"

"WHAT 'LOVE'?" He screamed as he felt his arms pulled behind his back and his wrists tied with the bandana Francis was wearing around his neck. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Francis said nothing and forced him up from the floor and shoved him to the closet where all of his extra fancy clothes went. He opened the closet door and there was a large hook in the top center of the door. With ease, Francis picked him up and hung Arthur on the hook by the back of his shirt. Francis looked over his handiwork.

"Hmm…now THIS is a coat I would LOVE to wrap myself up in."

"In your dreams! Now let me go!" Arthur kicked his feet frantically, trying to jump off of the hook but to no avail. He was stuck…pure and simple. "Damn it! Take me down right now you stubble, wart faced frog!" He was met with one of Francis's sleeved handkerchiefs balled up and stuffed into his mouth.

"Can we subdue ourselves from childish name calling?" Francis asked with a playful pout before latching his lips onto Arthur's neck, sucking and kissing the soft skin there.

Arthur shouted in muffled protest through the cloth gag as he felt the gentle, wet suction of Francis's kisses as they left red marks on his neck. He didn't need to be able to see to know what Francis was doing. Arthur flushed as the blonde man's hands traveled all over his body with such speed that he couldn't keep track of any kind of pattern. He was hanging by his shirt, being touched and molested by his 'host'. Arthur's plan had backfired on him. Who would have thought that anyone could be used to the act of having something smashed atop their heads?

However, to his alarm he felt his body slowly responding to Francis's prowling hands and kisses. It had been a while since he and Alfred had last done anything like this with intensity and his body must have been craving some type of bodily affection. But did it have to be Francis of all people? Arthur's eyes widened as he inhaled deeply through his nose when Francis's hand had slipped under his nightshirt to fondle his rapidly growing member with precise expertise. Arthur moaned through the gag and shut his eyes tight, trying to swing his body away from the man who was currently setting his body on fire and he was completely helpless to stop it.

"My sweet Arthur…you moan so perfectly for me…see? There is nothing to keep fighting against. Just let yourself go…relax…feel good." Arthur could do nothing to stop the warm hand that was stroking him into hardness until it actually hurt from being pent up for so long. Arthur was just letting his body relax to the pleasurable feelings when his fears returned with two probing fingers rubbing at his entrance.

Arthur wiggled again against the hook but still could not escape from the pleasurable clutches of this man. Being of the bottom for sex was not one of his favorite things. True, the few times he had been taken were by one or two tax collectors or a government official. Those were all memories he had locked away in his mind, never to be reminded of them again. He tried to fight them back, to keep them from emerging and disrupting his sleep again. Arthur knew Francis was not like those men. Francis was doing this for his own satisfaction as well as Arthur's, not for money or goods. He was being held down and forced like he had before but with Francis it wasn't malicious. Arthur's pride just kept him from giving in to the truth about Francis.

Instead, he focused on just those fingers massaging him tenderly, making his member throb with the need for release. He wanted Francis's fingers to press up into him for his body was craving more the splendid pressure. But the fingers had suddenly pulled away, as well as the soft hand from his groin. Arthur opened his eyes, lidded with lust and confusion as he looked at Francis. Francis smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"As tempting as this is I still have work to do. I have my orders from Ivan and I must fulfill them." Arthur glared at him and Francis pat his cheek with a smile. "Don't worry, just 'hang around' here until I get back."

"MWHA?" Arthur hissed through his gag as he struggled more. Francis meant to LEAVE him here until he got back? Handing from a coat hanger with raging hard on and no way of getting down? What was that asshole thinking!

"I don't want to keep Alfred waiting. Ivan asked me to teach him some simple dance moves. I think Alfred is a quick learner for things like that so you shouldn't be 'hanging around' for too long." Arthur started screaming and kicking wildly in his bounds as Francis blew him a kiss before exiting the room leaving a still hanging Arthur…well, hanging.

Feliks room was the first stop on Alfred's agenda today for his special 'night' with Ivan. He still had no clue what Ivan had planned for him but if it meant he would get a pair of those glasses then it would all be worth it, no matter what is was. Right now, he stood on Feliks tailoring stool in a plain robe, watching as the man fumbled through one of his many clothing and fabric trunks.

"I know I have, like, something like it started SOMEWHERE in this mess!" Feliks said out loud as he tossed the articles of clothing all over. Alfred just watch all the beautiful clothes fly this way and that, admiring Feliks handiwork. He was a really good tailor, Alfred thought to himself. "AH HA!" Feliks stood up and proudly held what he had found. "I knew I had one started!"

Alfred looked at the piece of fabric in Feliks hand, tilting his head. It was an awfully small piece of fabric and Alfred wondered how Feliks planned to make anything out of something so tiny. Feliks opened it more and Alfred saw that it was almost like a woman's slip, but very short. Alfred blushed as he hoped that it was just a piece to another article of clothing that was more…modest? He hoped.

"This should fit you just as it is. It might be a bit big though in the hips because I like, made it for a girl some while ago. Lets try it on. Strip."

"Uh…I have to strip right here?" Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Like, yeah! As if I care about your body and I have the same stuff as you! So stop being so damn modest!" Feliks forced him out of his robe and Alfred tried to cover himself but Feliks slapped his hands away. "Hold still! I need to see if this fits!"

Alfred remembered about the glasses and he stood still as Feliks slipped the clothing over his head. It was a dark, deep blue with a few straight lines of embroidered beads. Alfred straightened it out and it fit his midriff but it was a bit too short and he desperately tried to pull it down. Feliks batted his hands away again and told him to stand still and stand straight. Alfred blushed but did so, watching as Feliks fiddled with it. Feliks pulled and folded the fabric first before pinning it.

"This won't take long to like, mend. I'll have it done in no time." Feliks smiled at him and Alfred gulped, blushing more as he looked down at his outfit.

"Hey…could you tell me what this is for? Lord Ivan obviously spoke to you last night or this morning." Feliks chuckled as he carefully helped Alfred pull the slip over his head.

"I really should like, tell you but I was told not to." Alfred pouted. "Bah! Alright, you'd find out from Francis anyway. Speaking of the dancing-" He quickly went to his large closet and started looking through it.

"Dancing? But I don't know how to dance! And why would Francis need to teach me to dance anyway?" Feliks ignored all his questions and soon pulled out two large peacock feather fans. He posed with the two fans and smiled at Alfred who just looked stumped and more confused as before. 

"You are like, going to be Ivan's special little peacock! And these fans here? Francis is going to be teaching you to dance with them! Like, seductively."

Alfred just clutched at the robe as his body started trembling with fear once again. So he was to wear that skimpy little blue slip while wielding those big fans? It would be to embarrassing! He couldn't do that even if he tried! He would just stumble over his own two feet, drop the fans, bump his nose, and loose his chance at getting those glasses. The glasses…that's right, he wanted to those glasses. He needed them. Alfred's brows drew into a serious stare as he stood straight and tall, taking a deep breath. If these little games of Ivan's were going to earn him more money he could save up then he would just have to make the best of it. He had to remember there were worse things in the world that he could be facing. Cold, hunger, poverty, hard labor, thirst, illness, war…he should count his blessings that all he had to do was look pretty.

"Alright, you're like done here. I'll have this taken in before the evening so just hang around here until Francis comes to get you." Alfred nodded and dressed himself before taking a seat at Feliks bay window to watch the deer frolicking in the massive fields. He wasn't sitting long until a knock came at the door. He figured it was Francis but was surprised to hear Gilbert's voice instead.

"Lady Feliks, you in there?" Gilbert called and Feliks face grew red with anger at the false title.

"How many times do I like, have to tell you NOT to call me 'lady'! And no! I'm not here!"

"Just open the damn door already! Is Alfred with you?" Alfred and Feliks exchanged looks before Feliks answered him.

"He may be. Why do you want to know?"

"HEY ALFIE! YOU IN THERE?" Gilbert shouted again and Alfred stood from his place at the bay window.

"Yes, I am. What is it?"

"Ah! Good! You are in there! Feliks open up this goddamn door before I kick it down with my massively awesome big boot!"

"You touch my door and you'll be met with a shower of pins!" Feliks countered in defense but Alfred went over to the door to let him in.

"Oh yeah! Well this boot will feel like a thousand pins when it's shoved up your a- Alfred!" Gilbert said as the door was opened for him. Alfred had to admit he was getting annoyed at their foolish bickering. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Yes Gilbert, what is it?" Gilbert wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"Have I got a surprise for you! A funny thing happened on the way to the farm!" Alfred's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh no… you lost the money?"

"What? No! No the money was delivered to a really tall looking mean guy who had hit me with a cowbell upon knocking on the door. No worries, everything is fine there."

"So what is the surprise? Did you talk to my brother, Matthew? Is he alright?" Gilbert smacked his lips.

"Ah! You see, that's the surprise! I brought your brother here with me!" Alfred's eyes widened.

"W-what? Matty is here? Where is he?"

"Right now he is in Kiku's hut. Problem is…he's very sick and Ivan doesn't want sick people coming into the manor."

"Alfred has a brother?" Feliks chimed in then looked at Gilbert. "How many more people are we, like, bringing back from this farm?"

"I want to see him! Take me to him right now!" Alfred demanded and looked back to Feliks. "Please, don't tell Ivan if he comes by!" Feliks crossed his arms but nodded.

"I'll let Francis know the moment he comes that you'll be late for dancing. I'm sure Arthur would want to know about your brother as well."

"Thank you! Come on, Gilbert!" Alfred pulled him out of the room.

"Dancing? What kind of dancing?" Gilbert grinned and Alfred just ignored him.

Ivan sat at his desk, carefully reading and signing his large amount of paperwork. Once he finished with all the legal nonsense and governmental bullshit he turned to writing up his report on the latest information discovered about the missing supply wagons. He had had Ludwig and some of his men outside last night on the main road to stop said 'raid' that was going to happen with the medical supply wagon. Ludwig's men had succeeded in stopping the raid and capturing a few of the gang members as they tried to escape. Ivan smiled as he sighed the paper and finished it off with his wax symbol. He looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Lord Ivan, Ludwig is here to see you." Toris voiced called softly through the door and Ivan granted him entrance. Toris opened the door and let Ludwig go in before closing it. Ludwig bowed.

"Good morning, sir. You will be pleased to know that the raid was stopped and the medical wagon is being seen safely to the battlefield."

"Yes, Toris informed me late last night. Well done indeed." He gave a polite smile before leaning back against his chair with a sigh. "However, some bad news did come in this morning from one of the king's other army generals."

"What kind of bad news?"

"Their army is starting to fall back as more troops from our enemy are pouring in." He held up a large paper. "I have been told to send my troops to join with one of Yao's kingdom's army to aid them in this battle. Unfortunately, that means you will have to lead the troops this time to give Gilbert a rest."

"So soon? But…the troops just got back."

"I know but this isn't my decision or command it is the king's. With your army and Yao's we may be able to deliver a big enough blow to our enemies to push them back for a while. Then we can all get a break." Ludwig nodded but his thoughts immediately went to Feliciano and how mortified he'd be at the news. "I already know what you're thinking. Feliciano will not take this well at all. But you can't let it get to you on the battlefield. This is a very important battle and I need you with all your military wits."

"I understand that fully, sir. My duty comes first on the battlefield. When do we leave?"

"In a day's time. You need some time to rally everyone up and break the news to Feliciano. If I didn't have all the legal paperwork to do for the king I would be right out there on that battlefield with you. But I'm stuck here doing the king's work." Ludwig nodded.

"The troops will be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon." Ivan handed him the scroll with all the battle information on it.

"I know you will do well. Believe me, I much rather have you here keeping control of the city and taking down the gangs, but the kingdom calls. I will tell Yao to give Feliciano the night off so you two can spend some time together. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

Ivan watched him leave before getting up out of his chair and turning to look out at the city. He didn't want to send his armies back out to the battlefield so soon but he had no choice. In a couple of days there is to be a conference with the king and his noble lords to discuss the way the war is going. Ivan had a few things prepared to say about the war and they weren't going to be pleasant. Just as he was beginning to fill with dark rage he noticed his Alfred and Gilbert running into the garden. He raised a curious eyebrow at the two retreating figures and he couldn't help becoming suspicious at the behavior. Gilbert usually couldn't be trusted with anyone, especially with someone like his Alfred. With a growl, Ivan stormed over to one of the sitting chairs and easily ripped one of the legs off, intending to use it as a club to bash the white haired man's head in.

When Gilbert and Alfred got to Kiku's hut, Alfred wasted no time in barging through the door. Kiku stood up immediately from his spot next to the bed where Alfred saw Matthew's blanketed body. Alfred ran to him and carefully sat on the bed beside his heavy feverish brother. Alfred looked at his brother's sweaty face, his cheeks darkened red by the high fever. This wasn't anything new to Alfred for Matthew got sick all the time. On more than one occasion they had thought they were going to loose him. But Matthew always bounced back after helpings of warm milk and tea. But this time…Matthew looked worse than he ever had. Kiku's pillow was already damp with sweat.

"I'm trying to get his fever down with some of my herbal teas." Kiku said. "He just managed to drink a full cup." Alfred nodded, listening but not taking his eyes off Matthew. Gilbert peeked around Alfred to look at Matthew, frowning a bit as he could see that the boy appeared to get worse in a short time.

"A-Alf-red?" Matthew's wheezed voice spoke his name and Alfred smiled, the sound making his eyes sting with tears.

"Yes Matty! I'm here! I'm right here!" Matthew opened his eyes, the whites gray with fever, as they rest on Alfred.

"Alfie? You're home? Is-is th-that really you?" Matthew slid his hand out from the blanket to shakily reach up to touch Alfred's face. Alfred took his hand in both of his, which were cold and clammy.

"Yes, I'm right here…but we aren't home on the farm, Matty. You're here with me."

"Oh..o-okay." Matthew didn't seem to understand in full what Alfred was really saying. "This…isn't a d-dream?"

"Nope, you're right here with me." Alfred said "And you're going to get better really soon, okay? Then I can show you the gardens and we can pick flowers and we'll let Francis fatten you up with fresh meat and-" The door flew open again and everyone (except Matthew) turned to stare at the person. There in the doorway stood Ivan, the leg of the chair clutched in his fist by his side. Gilbert and Kiku immediately bowed, both starting to shake at the sight of Ivan with a blunt object. Alfred stood up but didn't let go of Matthew's hand.

"Lord Ivan…" Alfred said his name softly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't hurt him…please." Ivan looked around, seeing nothing sexual in nature but noticed the small figure panting on the bed.

"Who is that?" He asked Alfred.

"My brother sir, Matthew Jones. G-Gilbert brought him back from the farm…please…he is very ill don't send him away!" Ivan walked over to Matthew on the bed and looked down at him. He did look like Alfred but his hair was lighter and curlier. But it was damp with sweat and Matthew didn't even seem to notice him standing above him. Ivan looked at Alfred whose beautiful eyes were silently begging him to help with tears streaming down those perfect cheeks. "Please sir…he is my only family! He's always been sickly and I've taken care of him but I've never seen him like this I'm really worried and really scared I want to help and care for him but I can't I'm afraid-" Alfred rambled on through his tears before Ivan politely shushed him.

"Alfred…calm yourself. Take a breath." Alfred did so. "There, now relax. Tears are not very becoming of you. I never want to see tears on your beautiful face unless they are ones of joy or passion. You are a beautiful rose that needs to be in full bloom. A weeping rose does not suit you at all." Gilbert stuck out his tongue in disgust at all the words to Kiku who just turned his head. Ivan brought Alfred's face close to his. "Stay in my room with me tonight on choice, and I will send for my doctor to help your brother." Alfred answered without any doubt or thought.

"Of course I will! I want to spend the night in your bed, Lord Ivan! I will dance and dress for you tonight like you want me to!" Ivan smiled at that and kissed both his cheeks.

"It is a deal, then. I will send for the doctor right away. He works nearby so he should be here fairly soon. Kiku, keep up with your herbs to help the fever."

"Yes sir."

"Alfred, you may stay with your brother until the doctor comes and goes. And don't worry about the dancing lesson today." Ivan told him and Alfred nearly threw himself onto his knees in gratitude. He didn't care if he would have to face the wrath of Yao or that his backside would ache terribly by the morning. Everything would be worth it.

"Thank you, Lord Ivan…I owe you so much!"

"I know you do and everything will work out in time, yes? I know you will never go against me or do things that would make me regret being so kind to you, yes? Because then things won't work out so nice, right?" Ivan gave him an eerie smile and Alfred wiped his eyes but nodded.

"Yes…yes sir." He said fearfully and Ivan chuckled as he pat him on the head.

"Your brother is very cute. It must be a family trait." Alfred had a light blush across his face.

"Thank you, sir." They all watched as Ivan left and Alfred went back to coddling Matthew, who had a feverish smile on his face.

"You have a frog on your head!" Matthew chuckled as he looked at the non-existing frog. Gilbert laughed at that.

"Mini Alfred is awesome!" He said proudly but Alfred and Kiku ignored him, both returning to try and get Matthew's fever down slightly while waiting for the doctor.

Francis had heard from Feliks that Alfred's brother Matthew was staying in Kiku's garden hut. He whistled as he walked back to his room, eager to tell the good news to Arthur. He carefully opened his door to be sure that Arthur hadn't escaped and planned to attack him. Luckily, Arthur was still handing on the door hanger, appearing to have fallen asleep. Francis snuck over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Arthur's eyes flew open and they immediately glared at Francis, muttering a stream of curses.

"I have some good news to tell you. If you promise to be a good boy, I will let you down, untie you, and tell you what I know." Arthur just wanted to get down so he nodded and Francis unbound him. Arthur rubbed his jaw, trying to get some of the feeling back from the handkerchief that used to be there.

"Now what is this news?" Francis smiled.

"Gilbert delivered the money to the farm, as asked, but he brought back Alfred's brother." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Your shittin' me…don't make up stuff like that!"

"It's true! He's very sick and hiding out in Kiku's hut. Come on, I'll take you." Arthur was reluctant to go.

"How do I know this isn't a trick to ravish me?" Francis rolled his eyes.

"Please, I would be more creative than this if that was the case! Now come on!"

Arthur was drug out of the room and he did struggle halfway along before finally giving in. And besides, what real reason would Francis have to lie? And Arthur was pretty sure Francis did not know that Alfred had a brother. When they got to Kiku's hut, Francis knocked first and Gilbert answered.

"Did you bring me food?" Gilbert asked and Francis shook his head.

"No, but I brought Arthur to see the brother!" Arthur looked around Gilbert and saw Alfred sitting on the bed with none other that Matthew.

"Holy shit! That IS Matthew!" Arthur pushed past Gilbert and ran to the two on the bed. Alfred smiled at Arthur.

"Look Arthur…Matthew is here…and Ivan is getting him a doctor! A doctor, Arthur! Matthew's going to be all right! Better than ever, I'm sure!" Arthur acknowledged Alfred's words but was more focused on trying to believe that Matthew was really here. Matthew was muttering some incoherent words and pointing at hallucinations he saw. Arthur knelt next to the bed and swept some stray hairs away from Matthew's face.

"There shouldn't be so many people in here." Kiku said. "I'm sure his resistance is very low and we don't want to keep bringing more germs in here. And Arthur…Ivan still doesn't know you are here."

"I don't care. As far as he is concerned I'm just one of Francis's lovers."

"Thank you, darling!" Francis tried to lighten up the mood but Arthur ignored him, still staring at Matthew.

"Everyone but Alfred, Arthur and myself, out." Kiku demanded softly. "It's too crowded in here and it is bad for Matthew! I do know that much. Out! Shoo, all of you!" Kiku managed to shove them both out the door and latch it shut. Francis and Gilbert just looked at each other, both slightly hurt by their harsh dismissal.

"Kiku threw me out…" Gilbert said softly.

"I know, he always throws you out…but not me. I'm hurt. I don't bring in any germs! When I walk into a room I bring sunshine and lilies along with me to brighten up the atmosphere! I may as well be Matthew's medicine." Francis said proudly, leaning over Kiku's bird bath to admire his reflection.

"I think your mother told you all that stuff because deep down she hated you but felt guilty about it, because I would hate you too."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Francis asked and Gilbert was going to respond when they heard the sounds of a carriage coming up from behind. They both looked back to see the recognizable doctor's wagon pulling up. "The doctor is here!"

Kiku opened the door and waved the doctor over as he stepped out of the wagon carrying his medical box. They doctor bid them a 'good day' as he stepped into the hut. Both Arthur and Alfred were standing by Matthew's bed to give the doctor room to work. He greeted them as well before sitting on the bed next to Matthew. Francis and Gilbert wanted to be inside as well but Kiku slammed the door in their faces and latched it again.

"Hmm…we're in some bad shape here, little one." The doctor said as he lifted Matthew's eyelids to check them. He felt his throat and checked his pulse. He pressed against Matthew's chest, feeling a tightness there and it made him cough. "It's just a bad cold and fever, brought on from malnutrition and probably stress." Arthur glared at Alfred, blaming him for the 'stress' part but Alfred just looked away.

"I have some medicine to give him that will bring down the fever within a day or so as well as loosen up his chest. It's a powder so you will have to mix it in with his food. You don't have to worry about his health getting worse he'll only get better. With proper rest, free of stress and healthy food, he will be back on his feet in no time." The doctor took out a small glass bottle of the powdered medicine and gave it to Kiku. "Two pinches of that in or on his food will be enough. And give it to him twice a day." Kiku nodded.

"Thank you, doctor." Arthur said and shook his hand.

"Yes, thank you so much for coming to see him!" Alfred shook his hand as well.

"I will check in on him in a couple of days or so. Just keep him warm and rested. I want him to remain in bed for another day or so. Better yet, make it two days of bed rest." Arthur nodded.

"We will see to that." He said and Kiku went over to the let the doctor out, thanking him for his services.

"Can we come in now?" Gilbert pouted.

"No, not yet." Alfred said.

"Yes, Francis, go get something for us to feed Matthew his medicine. Soup would be good." Arthur ordered and Francis was going to complain but the look of worry and concern on his face for Matthew made him think twice about his words.

"Of course. Gilbert, come with me."

"Why do I have to go? HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Francis pulled Gilbert away so Arthur and Alfred could have some time alone with Matthew.

Yao sat at his favorite window seat, sipping a cup of tea as he stared out into the courtyard. Ivan had told him the news about Ludwig and his army. Much to his dismay, Ivan had singly elected HIM to give the news to Feliciano. He looked over at the young brown haired man singing a tune as he dusted some of Yao's knick-knacks. Yao had to tell him very soon, it was already sunset and poor Ludwig leaves tomorrow.

"Feliciano? Come here for a minute." He said softly and Feliciano walks over to him, smiling happily.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Yao smiled at him.

"Eh…no, not really. I just wanted to tell you that Lord Ivan gave you the night off." Feliciano smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Really? What for?" Yao played with the beads on his bell-sleeve as he tried to find the right words.

"Why don't you…have a seat." He offered a spot next to him on the window seat and Feliciano sat down. "Feli…there is some trouble on one of the battlefields and our army and troops were requested to aid them in the fight. I'm afraid Ludwig is leading the army. He leaves tomorrow afternoon." There. He said it. Straight to the point. "So you have the night off to spend time with him."

Feliciano sat there on the cushion, his face white and his expression unreadable. Yao said his name but he didn't answer. He quickly excused himself and darted out of the room, running as fast as he could down the halls. No…no it couldn't be true! This was his darkest dream come true! Ludwig couldn't be going off to battle! He couldn't! Yao must have things mixed up! Deep down Feliciano knew he was lying to himself but at the moment it gave his legs the strength to run to the barracks.

'Please don't let me see him preparing for battle…please don't let me see him preparing for battle…' He repeated those words over and over in his head as he entered the training gates and hurried into the barracks. Ludwig's room was one of the first ones on the lower level and he didn't even bother knocking, but burst through the door. Ludwig looked over at the door as Feliciano entered.

"Feli?" He said softly and stood up from his stool. Feliciano saw his large sword laid out on its sharpening table and his pieces of armor taken out from its protective trunk. Feliciano wasted no time and ran into the room, jumping into Ludwig's bare chest, not caring about the sweat.

"Please tell me you're not going! Please tell me you are just getting ready for some practice battles. It is a practice battle, right? Right?" Ludwig could feel Feliciano's body trembling against him as his lover tried to believe his own words. Ludwig wrapped his arms around him and held him close, stroking his back in hopes to calm him. There was no answer he could give that wouldn't have his lover crying in his arms.

"No…it's not for practice. I leave tomorrow afternoon."

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi ahead!

Chapter 9

Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's chest and started to cry at those dreadful words he hoped he'd never hear. Ludwig was being sent off to war and who knows when he will see him again…or if he ever sees him again. His body felt like a solid piece of iron at the thought and he felt faint when Ludwig's strong arms caught him and brought him over to the bed. Before he reached the bed he did faint, for how long he didn't know.

When he finally came to he thought it had all been a dream and he could breathe a sigh of relief. But he found himself still in Ludwig's barrack room. Feliciano couldn't lift his body up from the bed, his limbs weak and heavy with severe sorrow. It wasn't a dream…it was real. There was his Ludwig, sitting on the stool and still sharpening his sword. Every time Feliciano heard that harsh sound of rock against steel his blood ran colder and colder.

Once Ludwig was satisfied with the blade he quickly cleaned it before sliding it back into its sheath. Feliciano watched him move around the small room, gathering various items to pack in his saddlebag. Feliciano sat up silently in the bed but Ludwig didn't notice him. He was busy now polishing up his pieces of armor. Feliciano looked over and saw Ludwig's sword wielding gloves neatly placed over a book. He took one and put it on his hand, the whole glove being to big for his smaller hand. They were heavy material too and Feliciano briefly wondered how Ludwig could wear these things and still swing a sword. But his hand started to shake as he pictured in his head Ludwig swinging said sword in an intense battle and he quickly took the glove off in hopes the image would go with it. The slight ruckus caught Ludwig's attention and he looked over to the bed at Feliciano.

"Feli? You're awake." He went over to him and sat on the bed. "You were out for quite some time." Feliciano just looked at him miserably and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Let me come with you." He whispered to Ludwig.

"No." Ludwig said simply.

"Please…let me come with you. I could help you."

"You would be more trouble for me if you came. Battles can be unpredictable and I don't want you getting caught up in the bloodshed. I need to concentrate on my job which is directing and leading my army into attack. Knowing you are there somewhere will only split my mind and I'd be so worried about you. Not mention if the enemy hears word of my lover being with the troops or at the camp, they will come and try to steal you. I can't let that happen. I want you here, where you can be safe from harm." Feliciano pulled back and looked at Ludwig, fresh tears pouring down his cheeks.

"But if I stay here I will be going crazy with not knowing where you are or what you are doing! I won't know if you are alive or dead! I'd just be sitting around the manor thinking if you are well or if you are wounded! If I go with you I can always know where you are and I can help you." Ludwig shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you are not coming with me. I will not have it. Your place is here at the manor where I know you are safe from harm. I understand your feelings but Feli…you just can't come with me. It's too dangerous."

"But Ludwig-!"

"This is our last night together for a long while!" Ludwig raised his tone. "Do you really want to spend it begging me to let you do something I won't let you do?" Feliciano developed more tears in his eyes as Ludwig yelled at him. Ludwig sighed as he knew what he did was wrong so he pulled him close. "I'm sorry…but you can be so stubborn at times. I've given you my answer so that's it. Lets enjoy the night together." Ludwig laid them both down on the bed so they were facing each other.

"How can I enjoy this night knowing that we may…n-never h-hav-have one ag-again?"

"Shh…don't talk like that. Stop thinking the worse, Feli. Don't let the negativity follow me…I want to see you smile. Come on…smile for me." Feliciano did so but it was a forced smile and Ludwig could tell the difference. "Just keep telling yourself that I'm going to be alright." Feliciano sniffled.

"You're going to be alright…" Ludwig smiled as he said those words.

"And keep repeating it."

Feliciano moved closer and pressed his lips to Ludwig's, starting it out chaste but then letting it become more passionate. Ludwig's tongue pressed against his lips and Feliciano opened his mouth to it, meeting it with his own. They shifted their bodies around so Ludwig was on top, pressing his weight against the smaller body beneath him. Feliciano welcomed his heated body, wanting to feel as much of Ludwig as he could. Their kisses never seemed to cease, only shortly to catch their breaths.

Ludwig sat up and pulled Feliciano with him so he could quickly remove the other's shirt. Feliciano's fingers fumbled at the belt buckle of his lover's pants to the point where Ludwig had to help him. While Ludwig was getting out of his own, Feliciano had beaten him to it, tossing his pants on the floor. Ludwig's pants joined his next and soon the larger man's body was back to pressing Feliciano's on the bed. He spread his legs so his lover could lay comfortably but he wasn't expecting the soft thrusting as they rubbed themselves together.

Feliciano moaned and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's wide shoulders, running his hands over the lightly damp skin. He let his hands wander all over Ludwig's back and sides, wanting to capture every inch of him in his memory. Ludwig's lips were traveling along Feliciano's neck and shoulders, the kisses becoming more forceful as his body heated up. Feliciano could feel Ludwig swell against him and his passion took over his thoughts, temporarily them chasing away.

Ludwig groaned as his lover grabbed him by the ears and brought him in for a deep kiss. He reached his hand down to press against his entrance but Feliciano gripped his hand and moved it away. He didn't like taking his lover when he was not prepared since on more than one occasion they wouldn't have the time to take it slow.

"No…I want to do this." Ludwig breathed out and brought his hand back to Feliciano's hole.

"Ve~ But I want you now!"

"We have all night for that and I don't want you to be sore. Don't you want to enjoy this night?" Feliciano, flushed from passion, gave it a quick thought and nodded, resting back against the pillow.

Their lips met again as he worked two fingers into his lover's tight opening, swallowing the moan that came from the other. Feliciano thrust his hips against Ludwig's fingers, wanting them to find that favorite spot. Ludwig added another finger to join the first two and Feliciano almost felt himself loose it right there but he kept himself in check. He didn't want to cum yet, not when they had just gotten started. He tore his lips away from Ludwig's to cry out in delight as the fingers pressed against his prostate.

"What if…the others hear me?" He whispered out but Ludwig shook his head.

"I don't care, let them know. Tonight is for us and I don't want you thinking or worrying about anything other than my taking you all night."

"A-all night?"

"I plan to."

Ludwig removed his fingers and hooked an arm around Feliciano's leg, bending it to the point where his lover gave out a little squeak of pain. Ludwig muttered an apology before positioning himself at his lover's entrance. Feliciano took his free hand and laced his fingers with Ludwig's, bringing the other one to rest against the nape of the strong neck. He brought Ludwig down for another heated kiss and groaned in his throat as he felt the first push of his lover's member pass the tight ring. He squeezed his hand and felt Ludwig squeeze back as he pushed further into the stretched heat that surrounded him. He couldn't take the slowness of this anymore and shoved himself the rest of the way in, making his lover break the kiss to cry out passionately. They had all night to take it slow but he had been denied this length of time for so long he had to take advantage of it.

Feliciano lay under his lover as he started thrusting into his willing body, already hitting that spot that made dots appear before his eyes. His pulled his leg from Ludwig's grip to encircle them around his lover's lower back, crossing his ankles. He lifted his hips so Ludwig could press deeper into him, filling him to the max and adding extra pressure to his prostate. Ludwig loved it when Feliciano's smaller body opened up to his and he just adored those long legs that he wished could wrap around his twice. Feliciano held himself still as they entwined their fingers, Ludwig's pushing down against his lover's.

Ludwig continued his heavy thrusts but paused when his lover untangled their fingers and ushered him to lay on his back. Ludwig did so, holding Feliciano's hips as the maneuvered them so the smaller man was sitting atop of him. His lover shifted himself at a different angle on his cock before resting his hands against his chest and starting his own pace. Ludwig's hands moved to grip Feliciano's soft hips as his lover lifted himself nearly all the way off before slamming down again. He kept up this pace, gasping and crying out Ludwig's name every time his thrusts were meant.

He loved watching Feliciano writhing and thrusting passionately above him, cheeks pink with pleasure. His lithe body rocked like a snake against him in an exotic dance. He could see all of his lover when he was moving like this and the image only made him swell inside that open body. He felt himself on the brink of orgasm he lifted Feliciano's small body off of him effortlessly and flipped them around again so he was on top. He thrust back in to that welcoming heat and was rewarded with Feliciano's breathless chant of his name.

Feliciano tightened his arms and legs around his lover again as that solid cock slammed furiously into him. The bed rocked against the stone wall, making such obvious noise that any soldier passing by would know what was going on. He opened his eyes slightly to look up at the stone ceiling, feeling a few tears spill from his eyes. He couldn't help asking himself if this was the last night he would feel his lover deep inside him. With every hard thrust came images of a battlefield with Ludwig fighting with all his might on horseback. Each powerful thrust mirrored a sword his lover would send through an enemy's body until they all lay dead on the blood soaked ground. Seeing his lover stand in victory and the enormous pleasure coursing through his body, Feliciano clenched his eyes shut and cried his pleasure to the ceiling, shuddering as he exploded between them.

Ludwig couldn't hold himself back after that display of Feliciano's beautiful voice and with a few more solid thrusts he grunted as he came deep inside. He collapsed on top of his smaller lover, both panting heavily and dripping with sweat. The barrack rooms tended to be very hot in the summer in general and if you fooled around like this it would only heat the room up more. Feliciano held his lover tight, refusing to let the man pull out and away from him. Ludwig lifted himself up onto his elbows as he gazed down into his lover's soft brown eyes. He loved when Feliciano's eyes were fully open and glazed over with pleasure.

"You know, everyone talks about Alfred's eyes but I think yours are the best." Feliciano blushed with a breathless chuckle and kissed his lover's nose.

"And I love your eyes too. Such a light blue…just like the sky's." Feliciano ran his fingers through Ludwig's short hair and couldn't hold back his tears from falling. He wanted to memorize every feature of Ludwig's face so he could picture it when he was away. Ludwig used his thumb to wipe one of the tears away.

"Please don't cry for me, Feli. I don't plan on dying any time soon. I will be joining up with another army. We will outnumber the enemy. So please stop crying…I want to see your happy, carefree smile. Smile for me, please?" Feliciano gave a choked sob but did as Ludwig requested, giving him a genuine smile. "There it is. That's the smile I've come to love. And I promise I will make you flash me more smiles as the night continues on." 

"Ve~ H-how many rounds are you thinking of going?" Feliciano gulped in curiosity and excitement.

"Until you are completely sated and pass out from pure pleasure in my arms." Feliciano smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover, silently agreeing with the plans for the night. And they let themselves be heard as their lovemaking lasted long into the warm night.

In Feliks's room, Alfred stood once again on the stool as he slipped the short blue dress over his head. He had come to terms with it being a dress, even though it seemed more like a slip. He hadn't had time for Francis's dance lessons so Feliks showed him a few quick seductive moves with the fans which he quickly memorized. He could do this…there were butterflies in his stomach but he knew he could entrance the lord of this manor with some simple dance moves.

"I still think some blue body paint would, like, add to the sexiness of this costume but Lord Ivan said 'no'. Come, lets get your makeup done." Feliks offered his hand and helped Alfred down off the stool. He brought him over to his vanity and sat Alfred on the plush stool. Feliks turned Alfred's head this way and that, thinking of the best way to decorate his face. "Hmm…he adores your eyes so lets like, dress them up more. Hold still."

Feliks opened one of the drawers and took out a small box. He opened it and Alfred saw an assortment of facial paints. Feliks opened another thin container and took out a few brushes, which were of all different widths. He took the smallest one before wetting it with his tongue and dipping it into some black.

"Look straight up, and DON'T glance back down! I won't like, stab you in the eye or anything."

"Right." Alfred looked up and focused on a crack in the stone ceiling as Feliks started to outline his lower lids in black. Alfred was afraid to blink so he kept focusing on that crack. He also didn't want to make Feliks angry since he was taking time out of his own work to dress him up.

"Good. Now look straight at me," Alfred did so. "Good, close your eyes." He did so and Feliks took the next size width brush and wet it once again with his tongue. He dipped it into some dark blue and brushed it heavily onto Alfred's eyelids. The whole painting motions made his eyes tickle but he dare not move. "Keep them closed." Feliks then dipped the first brush into some green and outlined the blue, painting it up into an arch that reached Alfred's temples. "Don't move! We're almost done!" Feliks admired his handiwork as he cleaned off the smallest brush and dipped it in some silver. He started dotting the lids of Alfred's eyes closest to his eyelashes and bringing them up to reach his temples as well.

"Are we almost done? I don't want to keep Ivan waiting." Alfred said and he heard Feliks give a 'tsk'.

"Yes, we're done. Open your eyes." Alfred did so and looked at Feliks who stood in front of him, thumb and forefinger on his chin as he studied Alfred's face for any imperfections. "Perfect! You're like, ready to dance for your man! How do you feel?"

"I feel exposed and embarrassed…" Alfred blushed.

"Nonsense! Think of yourself as like, this beautiful peacock whom so many adore." Feliks took the peacock feather fans. "You have to sashay!" He swung his hips. "You have to like, twirl and hide your body!" he did so with the fans. "You have to give your lover only a peek at your most vital parts." Alfred wondered if Feliks was enjoying this a little TOO much. "To attract a mate, male peacocks, like, shuffle their tail feathers like this!" Feliks placed both fans behind his back and spread them out to have the appearance of a true peacock. "And then shake! Shake! Shake! Shake!" He shook the fans and the feathers danced. "THAT is how you entice a mate to do whatever you like. Play your cards right, and you'll, like, end up having Lord Ivan eating out of the palm of your hand!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" Feliks said in all honesty. "Now, go forth and please your man! He has like, given you everything. Now pay him back with your body. And keep him wanting more. The more you bewitch him, the more he'll like, give in to your every whim! Alfred, you may not think it but tonight YOU hold the power. Be the sluttest you can be! Make your body ooze sex appeal! Go into his room not as a timid little mouse, but a proud peacock who rules the roost!"

"You really think I can do all that?" Feliks chuckled.

"Alfred, you have already done SOMETHING to Lord Ivan that none of us have like, ever seen before! Don't be afraid! He will feed off your fear. Instead, make him like, yearn for you. Strut around the room like you own it. And speaking of 'strutting'…" Feliks went back into his closet and pulled out a train of peacock feathers. "I made this today while you were with your brother. Stand up." Alfred did so and Feliks wrapped the belt around his waist, buckling it for him. Alfred looked behind him saw the perfect train of long peacock tail feathers.

"You've outdone yourself, Feliks! This is ridiculous!"

"All the more reason for you to take control of the situation! Remember what I said. Seduction, sex appeal, and control! Now go!" Feliks ushered him out of the room and slammed door. Alfred took a second to gather his thoughts before heading to Ivan's chambers.

When he arrived at the large door, he knocked on it loudly, getting his fans ready. He heard a suave voice say 'come in' and he pushed the door open, entering. He closed it behind him and immediately hid behind the peacock fans, peeking out as he sought out where Ivan could be. He spotted the lord in his plush chair by the lit fireplace, drinking from a special pewter cup of what could only be vodka (given away by the smell). Alfred held his breath and shook the feather fans like Feliks had shown him.

"Who let a peacock loose in my room?" He heard Ivan tease and Alfred swallowed his pride. This was it. Here he would give himself over to Ivan and all his twisted pleasures. Feliks words played over in his head. 'Play your cards right and you will have Ivan eating out of the palm of your hand'. Alfred thought of his farm, his brother, and his own life, which he owed to Ivan and he let the 'slut' come out. He had bewitched Arthur before so Ivan shouldn't be any more difficult.

"I think you are mistaken, human." Alfred said out loud. "This is MY room." Ivan's eyes twinkled from his spot in the chair and he downed the vodka in his mug.

"Is that so?" Alfred moved the fans so only his eyes were visible to Ivan.

"It IS so. I own this room and everything in it." Alfred kept the fans hiding his body as he strut around the room, watching Ivan's eyes follow the train of peacock feathers behind him.

"You think you own me?" Ivan challenged and Alfred heard him give a passionate growl.

"I do own you." 'I have control'. Alfred said to himself. 'He is bewitched by ME.'

"If you own me, then lower those feathers and let me look at my 'owner'." Ivan said as he poured another round of vodka in his mug. Alfred smiled and did as he was told, lowering the feathers to fold behind him. Alfred watched as Ivan's cold, violet eyes traveled up his body, starting with his long legs all the way to the peacock comb in his hair. Feliks had insisted that he wear it.

'Forget everything for tonight.' Alfred told himself. 'You are in control, Alfred. This night belongs to you.' Alfred turned his body around so his back was facing Ivan, giving him a good look at his train of feathers.

"Peacock, come over here. I wish to admire you more." Ivan purred but Alfred only moved to wear he twisted at the waist, letting the fans cover his chest and his groin. Only his thin waist was visible to Ivan's stare.

"As beautiful as we are…us peacocks are rather shy and intimidated by more dominant species." 'Yes, play into his ego.' Alfred told himself. "We peacocks are beautiful to look at but we rather not be touched…unless we are forced." He said with a hint of passion in his voice and he saw Ivan stand up from the chair and march over to him. Alfred felt that tickling in his underbelly as he remembered more of Feliks words, 'keep him wanting more'. Alfred dodged Ivan's arms as the man tried to grab him. Alfred smirked and gave a playful chuckle, hiding his face behind the fan.

"Naughty, naughty, Lord Ivan." He winked at him and Alfred saw the violet eyes clouded over with lust and passion.

"You call ME naughty? This peacock that has invaded my room seems to be the naughty one!" Alfred pretended to be hurt by his words.

"Me? Naughty? Nonsense! I am innocent as the day I was hatched! I don't know the first thing about 'naughty'." He gave a twirl and peeked out from between the fans.

"Then I suggest this little birdie start flying away because the wolf loves the rough taste of bird flesh!" In a flash, Ivan was running at him. Alfred 'eeped' and dodged away from him. Ivan skidded to a halt and turned around on his heels, going after him again. Alfred ran to the to the bed and crouched down on the other side, hiding from Ivan. "Little birdie? Where are you? Come out and plaaaaay!"

Alfred gulped at the haunting, eerie sound of Ivan's voice. He heard the sound of something ruffling in the room, wondering if Ivan was looking for him…or for 'something'. Alfred carefully lowered his body to look under the bed and searching around the room on the other side, looking for Ivan's boots. The room grew quiet and Alfred slowly brought himself from atop the bed.

"BOO!" Ivan whispered out and Alfred let out a scream as he stumbled back, completely unprepared for a move like that!

He took off into a run but he heard something snap into the air and wrap around his neck. A whip! Alfred gagged as his hands moved towards the whip but with lightening speed he was yanked to the floor and drug closer to his 'lord'. Alfred flipped himself around and tried to pull away on his hands and knees. 'Remain in control!' He repeated to himself but Ivan was far stronger than he was and his body was yanked painfully back across the stone floor. More of the whip wrapped around him, this time tightening around his mouth like he was horse feeling a reign for the first time. His tongue stuck out from beyond the leather of the whip as he felt like he was going to gag. So why was his crotch growing hot and tingling at the discomfort?

"Naughty, naughty, little peacock. Trying to escape from your doting owner."

Ivan yanked the whip, which in turn forced Alfred's head back painfully, feeling his skull touch the top of his spinal cord. Ivan loosened his grip for a second only to push Alfred's blue dress up and expose his backside. Alfred knew what was coming next and he slid down to his forearms to brace himself. Sure enough, he felt Ivan's rock hard erection press against his entrance and he shoved himself inside Alfred's tight cavern. Alfred tried to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure but Ivan tightened the whip on his again, pulling his head back as he thrust deeply inside.

Alfred made choked noises through the dense leather as Ivan's large cock forced its way inside and nailed his prostate on the first thrust. Ivan sensed his pleasure and smirked, twisting the whip more to tighten it against Alfred's cheeks. Alfred sobbed and choked on the leather, his saliva being the only thing coaxing the corners of his mouth to keep them from tearing. Ivan's jagged thrusts into his tingling prostate made Alfred's eyes roll back in his head and he moaned pitifully. His body was trembling with such a strange sense of excitement that it only added to the harsh pleasure Ivan was forcing upon his body.

"I've got you right where I want you!" Ivan hissed in his ear before biting down on the lobe, making Alfred cry out in pain through the whip.

Ivan's weight crashed down upon him and he had to spread his knees wider to try and accommodate his girth. All of the restraints against his trembling body were enough to send him over the edge, cumming onto the floor in front of him. Ivan didn't release his load into him like Alfred thought he would but pulled out completely. The whip was loosened from his mouth and taken away completely. Alfred felt his throat open up and he took in a deep gulp of air, coughing a bit and spitting up a bit now that the gag was gone.

"We're not done yet." Ivan's voice was heavy with lust and had an eerie tone to it that Alfred had never heard before. He had to admit, the sound of his voice did turn him on and he felt himself harden again. Ivan's hands gripped his waist and lifted him like a rag doll, tossing him onto the bed.

Alfred didn't know what came over him but it was something dark and mischievous that he hadn't felt since he was child. He grinned at Ivan as the man proceeded to climb onto the bed but Alfred darted away, swift as a cat in the night. Ivan growled but gave a toothy grin as he watched Alfred stand in the center of the room. Alfred stood poised on the room floor and glanced at him with heavy lidded eyes. Ivan's purred as he watched Alfred's slim hand travel down his body and under the short blue dress to stroke against his inner thigh. He brought his hand back out to show Ivan the sticky substance that adorned his hand. Alfred did the same as Ivan did that morning and tasted the salty substance. Alfred moaned as he licked his fingers up and down, lapping up every little drop of Ivan's cum that littered his fingers.

"So that's how you want to play it!" Ivan hissed with lustful content and jumped off the bed, running at Alfred's alluring, cum dripping body. Alfred grinned and leapt out of his way, making Ivan almost stumble to the floor. Ivan caught himself and turned around to see Alfred waving a finger at him.

"Too slow, Ivan!" Alfred teased and Ivan let his large grin return to his face. Normally, Alfred would be spooked by that grin but at this point in time, that look only hid sexual wonders that he was curious to discover. "You have to be quicker than that to catch little me!" Alfred winked at him and Ivan took on his challenge.

"There is only so far you can go before I catch you."

"I will take that chance." Ivan ran at him again and Alfred took off, letting Ivan chase him all around the room. His lord was right when he said there weren't many places to run because Alfred was indeed running out of ideas so he slowed his run and let himself be caught by Ivan's strong arms. Alfred mock struggled as Ivan drug him over to the bed and tossed him back on to the silk covers.

Alfred attempted to move again but Ivan's hands gripped his wrists and his weight fell upon him, making him immobile. Alfred noticed the rope that was looped around Ivan's belt and wondered when he had picked that up. Ivan wasted no time in tying Alfred's wrists together and lifting them above his head to wrap around a decorative center post on his headboard. Ivan ran a hand down Alfred's chest lovingly before gripping a piece of the dress and tearing it from his body. Alfred gasped at the sudden motion of tearing as his now naked body lay spread and open to Ivan's violet orbs.

Ivan's eyes raked down his lover's, yes, 'lover's' body as the pale skin turned golden with the flickering of the flames from the fire. Alfred had pleased BEYOND more than he had expected tonight and he should be rewarded. Even when he was with Yao, he always wore a nightshirt and the two had made love just like that. Ivan never felt comfortable showing his naked body off to anyone, mostly due to the scars that plagued his body. Many had come from battles in his younger years and others were just from the hardships of childhood and life in general. But in a way, Alfred was like him so he didn't feel ashamed at all. He unbuttoned the loops at his neck, letting it loosen and fall open.

Alfred watched as Ivan carefully lifted his shirt up over his head, followed by his undershirt. He gasped at the sight of Ivan's body, which was actually ripped with solid muscle rather than fat like he had previously thought. Ivan always wore so many clothes even in the summertime that Alfred figured fat was what he was hiding. He stared at Ivan's chest as the man undid his pants next, slipping out of them and tossing it aside. Ivan, in all his naked glory, stood before Alfred on his knees, looking down at him. Alfred noticed the scars that decorated Ivan's body and he realized them that those are what Ivan was hiding.

"Ivan…? Why do you have so many sca-" Ivan pressed a finger to Alfred's lips.

"Tell no one of what you see. I have never shown anyone my naked body, not even my wife, Yao. You are the first to see it like this."

"B-but why me?"

"Because you have pleased me immensely tonight…and I feel like I can trust you, Alfred. I can trust you, right?" Alfred nodded. "You would never betray me, right?" Alfred nodded again. "Good, because if I find out that someone-" He suddenly shoved two fingers into Alfred's already stretched hole, making him cry out in shock. "Else has had this perfect body which I claimed first, they will meet with a fate worse than death. I will make their lives so miserable and full of pain that they will beg for death!" He shoved his fingers further into Alfred's depths, making him cry out in pleasure. "And I'm assuming these are cases of 'rape'. For if I find out that YOU initiated it then I will have to turn my violence onto you, Little Rose." He added a third finger and Alfred moaned but shivered at Ivan's threat. "I am very fond of fire, you know." He grinned "And in my city of rule those who betray me find themselves being drug screaming and crying to the pyre. And I will always hold and throw the first torch."

Alfred's eyes widened when he heard those words but they were snapped away when Ivan's fingers were replaced with his hard cock being shoved into him. Alfred cried out in white hot pleasure as Ivan lifted him by the hips and took full control of the sex, rapidly slamming his hips against Alfred's. His cock pressed and shoved against his prostate that it almost hurt with those head on thrusts. Alfred's next cry was covered by Ivan's hot mouth as he pressed his tongue inside the warm cavern. Alfred gently sucked on the invading tongue and moaned when he pulled away. But Ivan bit down hard on his lower lip, making his lover give a strangled cry of pain. The blood trickled from his busted lip and Ivan kissed him again, groaning at the metallic taste of Alfred's blood. When he pulled away and saw the smeared red substance over Alfred's face, Ivan lost all control and threw himself into his thrusts. Alfred cried out Ivan's name in a mantra with his thrusts, his body falling lax with sated pleasure and he managed to cum one more time before falling completely limp in Ivan's grip. Ivan licked at Alfred's blood as it tainted his lips before giving a few jagged thrusts of his own and came inside him, arching his back with an animalistic type growl.

Alfred was panting in afterglow and didn't care as Ivan' removed himself from his inners and dropped his limp body to the bed. Ivan carefully undid the binds around his wrist and lovingly brought each to his mouth, kissing them where the rope burns were. Alfred flushed at the sweet attention and he moved his hand to cup Ivan's cheek. Ivan closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into Alfred's touch. Alfred liked this side of Ivan, the sweet and gentle side. He reminded him of a nasty tomcat he crossed paths with some years ago at the market. The cat had attacked him as he walked by, biting and clawing at his leg. But once Alfred fought back, giving the tomcat a not so violent kick with his boot, the animal came back and purred, rubbing against his leg. The two became friends after that.

But Ivan's words still scared him, with the pyre and the torch and all that. As long as he remained loyal to Ivan than he had nothing to fear. Why would he stray anyway? He was never that type of guy. Flirty yes. A whore no. He watched as Ivan moved off of him to close all the bed curtains, encasing them in a protective shade of purple. Ivan then slid under the silk covers and ushered Alfred to do the same. Alfred did so and he leaned in to Ivan's body, feeling those strong arms wrap around him. Alfred sighed in content and snuggled more closely into him. This reminded him of that one stormy night when Berwald had told a horrific ghost story that had Alfred almost crying in childish fright. He crawled in bed with Arthur that night, letting the man's arms be his protective barrier from the shadows in the dark. Arthur's arms were warm and safe…and Ivan's arms were giving him the same type of security and comfort.

"I'm glad I could please you, sir…you most certainly pleased me." Ivan chuckled, stroking Alfred's arm with his fingers.

"I must admit you did surprise me tonight, you little mink. I was wondering when the wildcat in you would come out."

"And you brought it out of me…congratulations, good sir. You found a side of me I didn't think I had." Alfred played into his ego again and he felt Ivan snuggle into him until the two were mirroring each other in the bed.

"Sometimes I think you really are a mythical being, Alfred Jones. You delight me in so many ways I never thought possible. And my lonely heart is full of joy as I know that I was the first to have you and do many things to you. I have claimed you and you have accepted me. You are mine, Alfred Jones. Mine forever. I claim you as my mistress. You are my second wife next to Yao." Alfred's eyes widened.

"Um…I don't think Lady Yao will like that very much." Ivan chuckled.

"Don't worry…we had a 'talk' the other day. Everything should be all right. We will just keep our relationship low key, okay 'wife'?" Alfred blinked at the title of 'wife' and for some bizarre reason he smiled.

"Okay…'husband'." Ivan smiled sweetly at the response and he hugged Alfred close to him.

"Sleep now, 'wife'. You are stuck in my arms all night."

"I don't care about that." Alfred said and closed his eyes, feeling sleep and exhaustion overcome him.

The next morning, in the barracks, Feliciano woke up to the sound of steel or metal clinging against something. He opened his eyes and saw Ludwig collecting the pieces of his armor, getting ready to put them on. He was already wearing his chainmail tunic and his war under gear. Feliciano sat up and slipped out of the bed, quickly pulling his pants and shirt on before going over to Ludwig. His lover smiled softly at him.

"Good morning, Feli. Did you sleep well?" Feliciano looked down and shook his head slowly.

"No…I had such frightening dreams about you and the battle ahead…" Ludwig leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"Remember what I said? We're going to think positive. I will be all right." Feliciano nodded, wiping a tear from his eye as he picked up Ludwig's heavy chest plate.

"You will be all right." He said softly and Ludwig wanted to put his own chest plate on but Feliciano insisted. With gentle care, Feliciano slipped the plate over Ludwig's head and helped him thread his arms through the leather straps. Ludwig remained still as Feliciano went around his body and tightened the leather straps, pulling the plate closer against his chainmail body. Ludwig's heart fluttered at the way Feliciano was tending to him. He was expecting a waterfall of tears this morning, not a helping hand.

Feliciano then proceeded to strap on his shoulder and forearm armor, adjusting those straps as well. He was surprisingly silent throughout the whole dressing and Ludwig wondered what his lover was thinking. He just couldn't believe that Feliciano was actually calm on the day he was leaving for war. The last thing his lover added were the leather gloves before looking up at him. Ludwig smiled at his lover's sweet face and touched his cheek.

"I…I think I hear your troops gathering outside." Feliciano finally said in a soft, almost inaudible voice. "I'll get your sword." Feliciano went to the corner of the room and picked the heavy sword with both hands, bringing it over to Ludwig.

"Wait, you have to kiss the hilt first." Ludwig said and Feliciano tiled his head to the side.

"Kiss the hilt?"

"Yes, it brings a soldier good luck on the battlefield" Feliciano smiled a bit and brought the sword up to kiss the hilt. Ludwig took it from him with one hand and slung the strap over his head, straightening it on his back. "Could you carry my helmet out for me?"

"Yes."

Feliciano picked up the helmet and followed Ludwig outside of the barracks. His army was standing in two separate formations, holding their swords in front of them in respect, blades facing toward the sky. Feliciano felt a chill go down his spine at all the shining steel twinkling in the sun around him. The soldiers were all looking at him as well and he felt a bit uncomfortable by their stares. Feliciano figured they were picturing a woman doing this, not a man. But Ludwig didn't care as he mounted his horse proudly, reaching down to take his helmet. Feliciano handed it to him, feeling as if the last part of Ludwig was taken from his arms. He placed the helmet on his head and reached into his saddlebag.

"I made something for you last night after you fell asleep." He took out two small, woven straw dolls and gave one to his lover.

"What is it?"

"It's a parting gift, but one that will see us back together. It's an old tradition. I will keep this on me at all times and you will do the same. With good fortune we will find our way back to one another." Ludwig blushed at his own sappiness but he knew it would make Feliciano feel better and give him a burst of hope, which is what the young man needed. His lover smiled bright up at him and clutched the doll to his chest.

"Ve~! Then I will never let it out of my sight! It will be on me at all times, even in the bath!" Ludwig cleared his throat at that.

"Now give me a kiss and be off to the manor with you. We always walk through the courtyard so you can watch us there." Ludwig leaned down from his horse as far as he could and Feliciano stood on his tiptoes to reach his lips. They shared a chaste but loving kiss before they pulled away.

"Take care of yourself, Wiggy. I will be waiting for you and I will be faithful as well!"

"I have no fear of that. Stay close to the manor. I will write to you if I can. Go now. I have orders that need to be given."

Feliciano took a deep breath and nodded, turning away and running out of the barrack entrance, looking back at Ludwig as he ran. When he got to the front courtyard, many of the other nobles were gathered around along the manor walls. Ivan and Yao were waiting on the steps with Alfred and Toris behind them. Feliks was sitting on the banister with Kiku on the ground beside him, picking dead petals off of some sunflowers. Francis and Arthur were looking out the kitchen window and talking among themselves. Gilbert was looming behind them, munching on a chicken leg. Everyone seemed so calm while he was shaking with fear. Maybe it was because none of them had someone they loved going off to fight and they may never come home.

"Feliciano! Join us!" Yao called to him and he walked over but remained at the bottom of the steps. Yao decided not to say anything else knowing that Feliciano was very fragile right now. The horns were sounded as the army marched up from the back entrance of the manor and came up the right side into the courtyard with Ludwig leading on horseback. Everyone cheered as the soldiers went past and through the courtyard. Feliciano watched with a heavy heart as the last of the army past through after a long while. He had lost sight of Ludwig and now he was gone. By tomorrow he will have reached the battlefield and the second part of Feliciano's nightmare began.

"Feli? Are you alright?" Alfred asked him but he didn't respond, his shoulders starting to shake.

"He's going to have a meltdown." Gilbert said with his mouth full of chicken to Francis and Arthur. "Be prepared for the worst sounding, sorrowful wails which rival that of a banshee."

Sure enough, Feliciano clenched his fists at his side and as tears rolled down his cheeks, he let out a loud cry into the air. His cries echoed off the stone walls and everyone remained silent, looking sadden or sympathetic. Alfred felt tears sting his eyes for his friend Feli but didn't know what to do.

"LUDWIG! COME BACK! DON'T GO LUDWIG! PLEASE COME BACK! COME BACK!" He turne around to face the others, more or less pleading with Ivan. "PLEASE CALL HIM BACK! DON'T LET HIM GO! HE MIGHT DIE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" Ivan didn't respond because he knew Feliciano knew what his answer would be. Feliks hopped down from the banister and walked over to him with open arms. Feliciano fell into him and cried into Feliks shirt as the man held him up.

"I'll take him." Feliks said and whispered words of comfort to him as he walked him inside, still crying hysterically. Ivan looked over at Kiku.

"Make him something to help him sleep, or something to calm him." Kiku nodded.

"Yes sir." Ivan felt Yao take his hand in his own and squeeze. Ivan just looked at Yao with a little smile and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, lets go inside. We'll share a cup of tea." Alfred had to follow them and Kiku left to his job. Gilbert had already left the window and only Francis and Arthur remained.

"I should go and check on Matthew." Arthur said, looking down at his folded arms with a bit of sorrow and realized he didn't feel like going alone. Not toady. Not after the scene Feliciano just had. The feeling it gave him spooked him and he wanted someone next to him. "Want to come with me?" Francis looked at him gave a small smile, he himself affected by Feliciano's show of intense emotions.

"I would love to." He said and closed the window.

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Chapter 10

***Warning: Yaoi ahead!

***This chapter is fairly long. Sorry everyone! I promise I will keep the upcoming chapters shorter! Thanks for all your reviews and emails! I love them! :D XOXO

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 10

Alfred sat in front of his bedroom window, looking out at the night sky and all its stars. The room was quiet and empty without Feliciano here to keep him company. Sleeping alone was always one of Alfred's fears and usually he had his brother or Arthur to crawl in bed with. Arthur…he always felt the safest when he was in his bed. Arthur was under the same roof as him but he could not see him or share his bed…in fear of Ivan's wrath.

He could not put Arthur in danger for his own foolish insecurities. For all the times they fought and argued, Alfred still valued Arthur's company and his opinion. On more than one occasion Alfred had displeased Arthur when all he really wanted was his approval and to make him proud. That brought a question to Alfred's mind. Did he look and think of Arthur as a lover or as a father? He had told Arthur he was 'like a father figure' but was that really what he thought? Was it Arthur's love he sought by attempting to please him? Or was he just a naughty child striving to please their parent and make them proud? Alfred folded his arms on the windowsill and rest his chin in them, thinking back to times when he was a little boy and when his life changed.

_Alfred held his younger brother's hand as they followed behind their father down a dirt road. The three had walked in silence with only their father peeking over his shoulder now and again to make sure they were still there. Their little legs were getting tired, especially Matthew's who had just gotten over a slight spring cold. Both little boys knew where their father was taking them. He had woken them up this morning saying that they were going to go work and live at a nearby farm while he went out 'looking' for a new place for them all to live. Their mother had died a few weeks ago after she had been sick for a while. It was hard for him to remember but both his mother and Matthew always seemed to be sick. He tightened his hand around Matthew's, always fearing that his brother might join their mother._

_When they got to the farm their father started talking to a mean looking man who obviously was scaring his brother due to the fact that Matthew moved closer to him. Alfred could not remember everything his father had said but soon he said 'goodbye' to them with a simple smile before walking off. Matthew called to him but he didn't look back._

"_Well, come on, boys! Lets get you both to work!" The mean man took their hands and brought them into the center of the farm that was full of cows, pigs, geese, goats, chickens, ducks, bulls, oxen, sheep, and more. "KIRKLAND!" The man shouted a name and out from the goose house came an older boy with blonde hair and green eyes, cleaning off an egg with a cloth._

"_Yes sir?"_

"_These are our new farmhands! Free of charge! They will be staying with us so I leave it to you to show them the ropes and look after them."_

"_But I don't know anything about children! Let one of the milkmaids watch them!"_

"_They will be sharing your hayloft so you better get used to them. I have work to do, here." He shoved the boys to him and stalked off, kicking some free range chickens out of his way. Alfred and Matthew looked up at the blonde haired boy, his younger brother clutching his stuffed bear tightly._

"_Um…hello." He said to the boys. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."_

"_I'm Alfred Jones and this is my little brother, Matthew!" Alfred replied._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Well, Matthew is six." Alfred held up three fingers. "And I don't remember how old I am."_

"_Oh, um…well, that's okay. You look seven or eight? It doesn't really matter. I'm twelve winters." _

"_Wow! You're old!" Alfred said and Arthur rolled his eyes. _

"_Gee, thanks. Come on, I'll show you around."_

"_When will daddy be back?" Matthew finally spoke up in a small voice and Arthur wouldn't answer him._

_A week had passed at their new home and Alfred had come to the conclusion on his own that their father wasn't coming back. Reading Arthur's facial expressions when they asked was enough to let him figure it out. He and his brother always did their chores together, gathering eggs and picking crops. They would sometimes help Arthur feed and water the animals. Alfred had gotten to know all the animals on the farms, giving them all respectable names. He especially loved the dog (whom he named 'Sniffer') that guarded the farm from animals like foxes and weasels. He was a big white dog with brown spots and mangy fur. Matthew was afraid of the size of the dog so he never wanted to engage in their playful wrestling. There was nothing more Alfred enjoyed then having wet, sloppy kisses from Sniffer._

_But then one morning, when he headed outside to collect the eggs, he saw Sniffer staggering up the front walk of the farm. Sniffer had ran off after a weasel a couple of days ago and did not come back until now. Alfred squealed in joy and clapped his hands._

"_SNIFFER! Sniffer's back! Arthur, come see! Sniffer's back!" Arthur came out from the hogs' pen with his work shovel and saw the dog stumbling towards Alfred. Arthur looked closely and saw his hindquarter was caked with blood and he was snarling. He gasped ran to Alfred, grabbing him by his arm._

"_DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Arthur shouted and backed them both away from the dog._

"_Why not?" Alfred looked at Sniffer and saw the wound on his body. "Oh no! Sniffer's hurt! He needs our help, Arthur! Let me go!"_

"_NO ALFRED! STOP STRUGGLING!" Arthur was trying to balance the shovel and still pull Alfred._

"_NO! He needs us! He's hurt and he's thirsty!"_

"_He's not thirsty!" Arthur saw the corn storage hut and quickly opened the door and threw Alfred inside onto the ears. Alfred tried to push the door open but Arthur had already latched it shut from the outside. Alfred screamed and banged on the wooden door to be let out so he could go to Sniffer. He heard Sniffer growling and snarling outside and he fell silent as it sounded like the dog was fighting something. He jumped when he heard a heavy 'clunking' sound and Sniffer's yelp before the snarling started up again. The clunking sounds grew louder and more frequent and Alfred started to cry in frustration at being locked up and not knowing what was happening outside. Sniffer's yelps and growls had finally stopped and it grew quiet outside. Alfred was ready to scream again to be let out when he heard the mean farmer's voice._

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_He was mad, sir."_

"_Shit…now I need a new dog! Get rid of it before it infects something! I want that thing thrown far away from here! Get to it!"_

"_Yes sir." _

'_Get rid of it?' Alfred repeated the mean man's words in his head. Where was Arthur taking Sniffer? Why did he need a new dog? Why couldn't he hear Sniffer anymore? Alfred cried and banged on the door, not wanting to believe that Sniffer was chased off or worse, dead. His voice became hoarse after a short while of screaming and Arthur took a long time to come and get him out of the corn hut. Finally the door opened and Arthur stood there._

"_Come on out, it's safe now." Alfred rubbed his red-rimmed eyes and glared at Arthur._

"_What did you do to Sniffer? Where is he? Where's my dog!" Arthur bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to explain what happened. He managed to usher Alfred of the hut first and sat him up on the duck fence._

"_Alfred…Sniffer got very sick."_

"_But Matthew gets sick and he always gets better!"_

"_Yes, but Sniffer had something so bad that he would never have gotten better. I can't really lie to you, Alfred, I did have to kill him." Alfred's eyes widened and his chin trembled as his suspicion was realized. _

"_NOOO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! I WANT SNIFFER BACK! YOU'RE SO MEAN, ARTHUR! YOU'RE MEAN!" Arthur grabbed him by his upper hard and gave him a quick shake._

"_Listen to me! If Sniffer had bitten you the way he was you would have gotten very sick and would have DIED! He could have bitten me or Matthew or one of the other animals! He wasn't 'Sniffer' anymore! He was sick and confused and mad! He would have gotten to me if I didn't have that shovel to defend myself! Sometimes you have to make hard decisions like that, Alfred! It was either my life or Sniffer's, and I chose Sniffer's." Arthur looked at Alfred little grief stricken face and he could tell the boy was scared by Arthur's tone and rough handling. Arthur sighed and tried to think of something else he could say to make Alfred understand._

"_Alfred...Sniffer was in a lot of pain. I've seen that sickness take over many wild animals before as well as domesticated ones. They can't remember anything and their bodies cry out in pain and they will continue to suffer until the pain finally kills them. I didn't want Sniffer to suffer so I did him a favor…I ended his pain early and I know he's happy wherever he is now, okay? You didn't want Sniffer to be in pain, did you? Would that be fair?"_

"_N-No…but-"_

"_You're young…I know it's hard to understand it now but you will when you're older." Alfred wiped his eyes and looked at Arthur._

"_Where are you taking him?" Arthur was supposed to drop the corpse off far in the woods but he couldn't tell that to Alfred._

"_I…thought we could bury him. I know a very nice spot out in the field by those evergreens. That way, whenever you miss him you can just go there and see him." Alfred nodded and jumped off the fence._

"_I want Matthew."_

"_You wait here and I'll go get him."_

_After he had gotten Matthew to join them Alfred held on to his brother's hand tightly as he watched Arthur struggle to lift the heavy covered bundle into a wheelbarrow. Alfred had wanted to see Sniffer one more time but Arthur had refused to let him. Arthur pushed the wheelbarrow with the two boys following behind him. He was going to suffer for lost time later. Burying Sniffer would take some time. The boys were too little for the shovels and Arthur had to dig down deep enough into the dirt to keep scrounging animals from discovering Sniffer. That would be a sight for Alfred to see and no doubt the boy would be more traumatized then he already was. Arthur should be husking the kernels off the corn ears right now but he would do that late tonight after the other chores. He would be met with a lashing for late work but he couldn't abandon Alfred's pain and sorrow right now._

_Once Sniffer was buried and Alfred's tears were dried up they had walked back. Matthew had cried for his brother's pain and he wouldn't let go of his hand. Alfred was quiet while walking but he did reach his hand up to hold Arthur's dirt covered one. Arthur returned the gentle grip. When they got back, the sun had set and the farm was growing dark. Sure enough, Arthur saw the head farmer outside the corn hut and he tensed up._

"_KIRKLAND! Where the hell have you been? These barrels should have been FILLED with kernels right now!" Matthew and Alfred shifted behind Arthur._

"_I-I'm sorry, sir. I got caught up in something and-"_

"_Shut it, kid! You can forget about sleeping tonight! They're coming to pick these up tomorrow morning! Send those brats to bed and then I will deal with you!"_

"_Yes sir. Come on." He ushered the boys over to the storage barn quickly and pushed them inside before sliding the large doors closed._

"_Arthur…are you in trouble?" Matthew asked, clutching his bear._

"_Don't worry about it. Up the ladder now, come on. Off with you." They climbed up the ladder and Arthur watched to make sure they climbed onto their haystack bed covered in blankets. "Now I want you both to go to sleep. No wandering." Arthur blew out a couple of the lanterns before leaving the boys in the dark. Matthew and Alfred had lay awake for a long time just holding each other and talking before drifting off to sleep._

_Alfred's sleep came in short naps and every time he woke up he thought he was back in his old house only to remember that he was at the farm. Matthew was sound asleep behind him, holding his bear close to his chest. The door to the barn slid open and Alfred looked over the loft to see Arthur's darkened figure come in. He pretended to be asleep as Arthur slowly climbed up the ladder, hissing and muttering to himself. From the dark he watched Arthur take off his boots and shirt before getting into his actual four-post bed._

_Alfred waited until he was settled before sliding off of the hay and tiptoeing over to Arthur's bed. He hoped Arthur wouldn't push him away but tonight he was frightened and trouble by everything and he just wanted to feel safe. He used to climb in bed with his parents when he was scared. Matthew never seemed to be troubled in the night he always slept deeply, unlike Alfred._

_He sneaked under the covers and climbed up onto the bed next to Arthur who's back was to him. Alfred's eyes widened as he saw all the dark lashes and welts on Arthur's back. It was too dark to see them clearly but they were the same types he saw on the cows when the mean farmer would hit them with a riding crop. Did the mean farmer hit Arthur?_

"_Alfred…go back to your bed." He heard Arthur say softly._

"_But I'm scared…"_

"_There's nothing to be afraid of. I've already told you there are no ghosts or monsters in the barn."_

"…_Arthur…why do you have so many boo-boos on your back?" Arthur chuckled. "That mean farmer hurt you?"_

"_It's nothing for you to worry about. Now go back to your bed."_

"_No." Arthur rolled over with a hiss of pain before letting out a sigh. He was now facing Alfred and looking into those large blue eyes that were always visible in the dark._

"_I don't have time for you stubborn-" Arthur stopped in mid sentence as Alfred curled up into his chest. "No. No you have to go back in your own bed!" He tried to push him away but Alfred held onto his skin with his little hands. "Ouch! Let go!" Alfred said nothing as he continued to hold on to every part of Arthur he could find. "You're worse than a fungus! Get off of me!" Arthur's back was screaming in pain and he couldn't wrestle with him anymore so he just gave up and let the boy snuggle into him. If he wanted to get any sleep in what little was left of the night he would have to surrender to the parasite at his chest._

_Weeks had past and all Alfred managed to do was cause trouble for Arthur and the older boy always had to pay for it. He didn't follow the rules like his brother and he was too curious about everything and anything. Arthur always called him a 'troublesome pest' but Alfred didn't mind. His favorite pastime was playing with the animals. One of the young lambs had grown up since he has been there and Alfred would prance and play with him in the barnyard pen. Alfred had named him Rammy._

"_Alfred!" Arthur called his name and Alfred jumped up onto the fence to wave at him. "Look what I've got for you." Arthur smiled and held up a leather ball._

"_That's for me?" Alfred grinned happily and Arthur nodded._

"_Yup! I found it while cleaning out the corner of the barn! Matthew is in the hen house right now. Why don't you take this ball and go up to the hill to play catch for awhile?"_

"_But don't we have work to do?"_

"_Nah, today is a light work day. I will be busy with the farmer though. And I don't want to be BOTHERED, okay? This is a special gift I'm giving to you. Now go find Matthew and please listen to what I say. We will be doing big people's work and it's not for little boys. Now will you obey me?" Alfred smiled and nodded, taking the ball and leaping over the fence. "What did I tell you about doing that! You'll break an ankle!"_

_Alfred just laughed and ignored him, going to find his brother. They started playing catch like Arthur had suggested but it ended with Matthew crying as usual. He always complained Alfred played to rough and would normally cry. Alfred was unimpressed with his crying and looked over at the farm when something caught his eye. He squinted and saw the farmer and Arthur pulling a struggling Rammy into the animal barn._

"_I'll be right back, Mattie!"_

"_Where are you going?" Mattie asked through his tears. "Arthur said for us to stay here! ALFRED! COME BACK!" _

_Alfred had already run down the hill and to the animal barn. He snuck up to the closed doors and listened inside. He could hear Rammy's strangled cries of distress. Ignoring what Arthur told him, Alfred slid open one of the barn doors as silently as he could. He peeked around it and saw Rammy hanging from his hind legs on a rope in the barn. Arthur held Rammy's front legs still and Alfred stood in shock at the door as the farmer slit the sheep's throat. Alfred watched the blood pour into a bucket beneath it. Arthur did a double glance when he noticed Alfred standing wide eyed at the door._

"_ALFRED!" He shouted. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!"_

"_What's that brat doing here?" The farmer hollered and Arthur ran to Alfred to get him out of the barn. Alfred cried out and dodged Arthur's arms, running towards the sheep and the farmer._

"STOP IT!" He knocked over the bucket of blood and the farmer shouted something angrily as Alfred grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the slaughtering knife.

"_GET OFF ME!" The farmer tossed him away but Alfred picked up some scattered tin cups and threw one at the farmer's head. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The farmer stormed over to him and Alfred started to regret what he had done and began to tremble. Luckily, Arthur came to his rescue and quickly shielded his small body with his own from an oncoming blow. "DAMN IT, KIRKLAND! GET THAT FUCKING KID OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL HIM!" Arthur wasted no time in scooping Alfred up and rushing him out of the barn._

"_YOU KILLED RAMMY!" Alfred cried out in Arthur's arms but the older boy wasn't hearing him. Alfred felt how tight Arthur's arms were around him as he carried him behind one of the hen houses. He got down on one knee and laid Alfred across his raised one. "What are-!" Arthur pulled the back of Alfred's dirty trousers down to his bare rump and started a series of slaps. Alfred struggled and cried out in Arthur's firm hold as he was spanked. Arthur finished and pull the pants back up and Alfred fell off his lap, rubbing his backside with angry, tear stained eyes._

"_You never listen to me!" Arthur hissed at him. "I told you to stay up on the hill! I told you NOT to come to the barn! Why do you always disobey me? I have to always cover for you! You always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong!" Alfred just continued to cry. "No! Your tears will do you no good right now! Do you know how much trouble we are in? That sheep's meat is going to be sold and that's how we get money to fill that chubby tummy of yours and keep a roof over our heads! Do you want food in your mouth or a stupid animal with a name? Our priorities are higher! Our quality of life is more important than Rammy's!"_

"_I DON'T THINK THAT WAY!" Alfred cried out and covered his eyes with his fists as he cried._

"_Then you are a fool, Alfred! I promise you that if you were starving and all you had is Rammy, you wouldn't hesitate to kill it to feed yourself!"_

"_BUT RAMMY WOULDN'T EAT US!" Arthur cried out in frustration at the sky._

"_YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Arthur stormed off and left Alfred there crying behind the hen house._

_The two didn't talk for three days until Matthew fell ill one stormy night and Arthur was busy trying to nurse him. The older blonde was called down from the loft by the farmer that night when it was late and Alfred was pretending to be asleep. He lay very still as he listened to what they were saying._

"_I don't want that kid here. He's sick and who knows what he has! I want him out." That was the mean farmer's voice._

"_You can't just get rid of him like that! He'll die!"_

"_He could have something that will kill ALL of us! Carry him far into the woods and leave him there. The disease can't travel to us if he is far away."_

"_He doesn't have a disease! He just has a cold and a fever! I'm not leaving him in the woods to die!"_

"_You will, and the slave traders are stopping by tomorrow for a donkey but I plan to sell that little shit of a kid to them as well! He causes too much trouble and he's completely useless!"_

"_But-"_

"_Shut your mouth, Kirkland! You're lucky you're in a job in the first place! Don't make it worse for yourself! I want the sick one GONE and the other ready for the slave traders! Do it!" The farmer left the barn and Alfred lay on the hay, trembling in fear for his own life as well as his brothers. Would Arthur really do it? He waited anxiously for Arthur to come back up the ladder. He must have been down there thinking for a long while before he climbed up the ladder with haste._

"_I know you're awake." He said firmly to Alfred. "Come on, get up! Put your cloak on!" Alfred sat up._

"_What's going on, Arthur?" _

"_Don't ask questions! Get your boots and cloak on, now!" Alfred did so and watched as Arthur wrapped a sick Matthew up in the blanket as well as the one from his own bed. Arthur put his cloak on before carefully picking up Matthew in his arms. "Lets go."_

"_Where are going?"_

"_We're leaving!" Arthur carefully climbed down the ladder and Alfred followed right after. Arthur tucked Matthew inside his cloak and pulled up his hood. He took Alfred's hand and they hurried off into the dark night as the heavy rain covered their footprints._

_Their escape would soon lead them to a horse breeding establishment where they first met Tino and everything would pick up from there._

Alfred did not know what to do, or what he could do now that he had to worry about Ivan's wrath. He really wanted to see Arthur, to talk to him and crawl in bed with him for some security. That's all he wanted, no fooling around under the sheets, no blowjobs or kisses, just those familiar arms around him making him feel at ease.

Alfred had a thought then. What if he just TALKED to Ivan about his and Arthur's relationship? If he explained to him that it was just a 'big brother' or 'fatherly' relationship then maybe he would be able to see Arthur without fear of Ivan bashing the green eyed man's skull in. That was another thing that confused him…Ivan's savage possessiveness of him. There was no way Ivan got as far as he did in this life being 'nice'. The man had to have been strong in body and mind to climb this far up the aristocratic ladder. He had to admit that Ivan's barbaric overprotection of him was sexually stimulating and it made him blush. Alfred always hated when old men would come up to him and flirt, or smack his ass or grope it, or even grab his front. He once had middle class man jump over his market stand to fuck him behind it just because Alfred gave him a wink. If Ivan had been there he could only imagine what his strength and anger would do to them.

He slipped his hand down between his legs to rub himself but immediately stopped at his surprised wanton nature. This wasn't like him to be so horny and hot for one person. Maybe it was just because he was feeling alone and vulnerable right now? Seeking out Arthur right now would be a mistake before talking to Ivan. And he couldn't go see Ivan because he was sleeping with his wife tonight. Alfred gulped at the word 'wife'. Ivan had called him his 'mistress' and 'second wife', but what did that really mean? The first person he thought to go to was Feliks but it was to late to bother the man now and he also had a depressed Feliciano with him. He had his work cut out for him right there.

Seeing as he had no other options, Alfred got up and went over to his bed, climbing under the covers. He turned onto his side to look out the window at the moon and stars, hoping that sleep would come to him. Tomorrow he would talk to Ivan about Arthur but then he realized that the two have never met. Francis was hiding him and calling him his 'lover' so not to raise Ivan's suspicions. But it wasn't fair that Arthur had to stay hidden all day. He would be more useful out and about just like he was. It was settled then. He had a plan for tomorrow and as long as he played his words right, bat his lashes and stroked Ivan's ego, he should have free reign of anything he wants. Feliks had told him that he held more power over Ivan than he knew. 'You just have to know how to do it'. Alfred smiled and closed his eyes; feeling relaxed and content enough to fall asleep on his own.

Francis opened the door to his room for Arthur to step in first. The blondes' mood was very lax and sullen all after watching the army leave the manor. His wit was weak and he chose to roll his eyes rather than snapping back at Francis's words or actions. Arthur went and sat on the bed, sliding his boots off and kicking them out of the way. Francis went over to his window and opened it to let in some night air.

"What's troubling you, Arthur?" Francis asked, now that they were alone together in the room. He could tell that Arthur was the type to keep his problems out of public ear shot.

"I'm not really sure…I guess just everything in general. All this change." Francis walked over to the bed and knelt behind him, starting to rub his shoulders. Arthur closed his eyes and let his shoulders relax under Francis's hands.

"You're very tense…"

"Pick up a few shovels and chop wood sometime. You'd be stiff too."

"Come on, love. Tell me what's wrong? I want to help."

Arthur hated himself for wanting to confide in Francis but as it was he did not have anyone else to go to. Usually he would complain and rant to Berwald but he wasn't here. Arthur couldn't put his finger on his own emotions at the moment but one he did recognize was that he felt lonely. Something about Feliciano's meltdown this afternoon affected him and he couldn't figure why. Maybe he was just feeling basic sympathy for a fellow human being. But then why was he allowing Francis to touch him and worse why was he willing to talk to Francis about his emotions?

"I think I'm just missing the farm and the others…I practically raised Alfred and Matthew and that one's sick and the other is a courtesan to Ivan. And I think about my other friends Berwald and Tino back at the farm while I lay in a soft bed and eat good food…"

"Hmm…well, look at it this way. There are only two mouths to feed rather than five. I'm sure Berwald and Tino are eating more than enough now."

"I guess you're right…but I still feel guilty. And Alfred with that creep Ivan…I've hardly seen him and I already don't like him. From the whispers I hear from the servants and the fear I see in their eyes I can't help but worry for Alfred. What if he ends up with his head mounted on the wall like some buck?" Francis chuckled softly at that but he could actually picture that happening but he wouldn't tell Arthur.

"Don't be silly, love. Lord Ivan is just…misunderstood." That was an understatement.

"Hmph…" Was Arthur's only reply and he leaned back into Francis's touch. Francis smiled and bent his head down to nuzzle the short blonde hairs behind Arthur's ears. Arthur normally would push him away but this time he just closed his eyes and let Francis do as he wished.

When Francis felt no resistance from Arthur he decided to take a chance let his hands travel away from the tense shoulders. If this morning was any indication then Arthur would quickly become aroused. Francis let his hands roam over Arthur's chest, feeling the normally tight body become loose in his arms. This was the most they had done together without having to restrain Arthur and Francis needed to ask.

"Can we, Arthur?" He whispered in his ear, knowing the man knew what he meant and hoped that the answer was 'yes'.

Arthur considered Francis's question carefully. Normally he would have said 'no' before Francis could even finish the question. Being left hanging on the closet door and on the brink of orgasm was still fresh in his memory and his body. He hadn't felt that good in a while and Francis's talent hands were bringing the feeling back. The only thing holding him back was his pride because he had fought off Francis for quite some time and now he wanted to just give in. All his resistance would seem futile if he just surrendered. And if he did give in, what would happen? Nothing. It would get Francis off his back for a while (hopefully) and he would just be scratching an itch. Anyone asks, he can always deny it.

"Yes." Arthur turned his head so his lips were close to the other man's. "So long as you keep out anything 'weird'." Francis smiled.

"Aww, you're old fashioned! I find that adorable!"

"Eh? Old fashioned? Hey! Listen, blue eyes!" Arthur turned his body around to poke Francis in the chest. "Sex has been done the basic way since the dawn of time! There is nothing 'old fashioned' about it! And another thing-!" Francis shut him up with pressing their lips together in a kiss. Arthur wanted to pull away to continue his argument but Francis held his head still while he deepened the kiss. Arthur told himself he would argue the issue later and let himself be kissed.

He thought Francis would be more quick and eager to get the job done but he was surprisingly gentle. His hands roamed over Arthur's back as he pulled the smaller man closer to him. Arthur moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Francis's neck as he felt the man start to lower him to the bed. He had never willingly been bottom before but since it was Francis he didn't seem to care enough. He had to stop thinking and just feel.

"I should be romancing you." Francis said when he pulled away from the kiss, their lips inches from each other.

"What do you mean?" Arthur panted out the words softly.

"Romancing you. You know, a nice dinner, some wine and roses, a gentle love song or a hot bubble bath-"

"I'm not a woman…what makes you think I would like all that?" Francis smirked and kissed his forehead.

"I know, you're eager to get the show on the road." He licked his lips. "And THAT I don't mind, but I promise you I WILL romance you and you'll love it."

"Whatever. Shut up and get back to kissing me." Arthur lifted his head up so he could lock lips with Francis again. His body was growing hot and he didn't want loose the feeling by thinking of wine and roses. He was merely out for himself tonight and he wouldn't promise Francis there would be another 'time' for them to do this.

Francis pulled away from the kiss only to start stripping himself of his clothes. Arthur leaned up and wiggled out of his own shirt, tossing it to join with Francis's clothes on the floor. Francis was naked before he was and when he tried to untie his pants a hand stopped him.

"No, let me do it." Francis whispered and Arthur moved his hands away and let the other strip the rest of him. Arthur blushed a bit when his body was exposed but he told himself it was just the heat of the summer night and nothing else. Francis carefully rest his weight on him and started kissing down his chest, pinching a nipple before letting his hands follow his lips. Arthur closed his eyes and moaned softly at the still gentle touches and kisses. When was he going to speed things up?

His questioned was answered when Francis's head rest above his growing erection. Arthur lifted himself a bit to see what Francis was doing. His head fell back to the pillow as a warm tongue started licking at the tip before traveling and swirling around the rest of it. Arthur groaned and arched his hips up to get more contact. Francis read his silent motions and with ease he swallowed Arthur whole in one gulp.

Arthur shot up from the bed and let out a wail of surprise and pleasure at the sudden warmth and suction. Francis was no stranger to this and Alfred could never take all of him in just one go. The feeling was amazing and he started to thrust up into Francis's hot mouth. He was thoroughly enjoying himself when Francis's mouth left him and pulled back to lick his lips.

"I don't want you cumming yet, love. We still have something else to do." He purred and nuzzled Arthur's belly.

"Well you're taking too long with all this sweet stuff! Another time you pervert! Now do what you need to so I can finish or I'm getting up right now and leaving!" He said with an angry flush and Francis chuckled.

"Just this one time because I'm lucky to have gotten this far with you at all. I will obey you for tonight, my little dove. BUT…be forewarned that this man's love with come at you full force and you will be unable to stop it." Arthur raised an amused eyebrow at that as he took one of Francis's hands to bring the fingers to his mouth.

"Oh, I'll be able to stop it." Green eyes met blue ones, silently challenging his words and Francis accepted it. He would have the upper hand shortly in this relationship.

"Anything you say, love." He moaned softly at the feel of Arthur's tongue swirling around his fingers. He removed them from his mouth and slipped his arm around Arthur's back. Arthur gasped softly as one of Francis's fingers pressed into him. "You're so warm here…" He purred.

"Your finger is cold." Arthur replied and gasped again as another finger pressed into him, joining the other. Once again he was going to slow but for this particular action Arthur didn't mind it. He felt his insides slowly relax unlike the other times when he had to force the muscles to relax. They shifted around until they found his sweet spot. Arthur arched forward into Francis with a soft cry. "Hurry…I'm ready! You take forever and I've been denied to long! Have some sympathy!"

Francis chuckled and slid Arthur closer to him to comfortably position himself. Arthur moaned as Francis's member began sliding into him with gentle ease, his body strangely welcoming it. Francis held himself still (much to Arthur's dismay) and savored the warm feeling of being buried inside his wild mare. Arthur grunted in frustration as he tried to lift his hips enough to start fucking himself on Francis's erection.

"Always in a rush." He chuckle and nipped his ear. "Relax…just enjoy the feeling of me nestled inside you." Arthur actually let out a whine of disappointment then bit his lip for showing such a tiny weakness.

"Please, Francis?" He said softly, mock pleading with him. "Please don't make me wait…you just feel so good I want all of you right now! Why do you resist me?" Arthur inwardly smirked as he used the own man's words against him.

"Those pleads aren't fair…" Francis whimpered as he wanted this moment to last but those words were enough to make his mind go straight to his cock. And it did. Without warning, Francis started a fast and hard thrusting motion that went deep inside him. Arthur arched off the bed and gripped the curly locks of Francis's hair as he cried out in shock. Long overdue pleasure started filling his body from top to bottom as Francis hit all the right places with just the right force. For a split second Arthur wondered how many lovers Francis had actually been with to be able to reach such accuracy.

"More…Francis…" he panted out and gave a little cry as Francis angled himself and quickened his pace. Arthur started rocking forward onto Francis's thrusts, crying out his name and letting go of his pride. The thrusts rocked him against the bed and Arthur chose to grip the sheets rather than the man above him. Francis gave a small grunt and with a strength that momentarily surprised Arthur he brought the man's thin arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Keep them there." Francis panted out as he slid his own hands under Arthur's back to hold him close as he kept up his pace. Arthur tightened his arms around the wide shoulders like he was told and closed his eyes, just feeling the pleasure building up inside of him. He bit down on Francis's collarbone as he felt his release coming on quickly. His muscles tightened around Francis's member as he let go of the skin to voice his pleasure as he came between them. Francis was only a few second behind him for the clamping of his lover's muscles were too much for him. He moaned Arthur's name in his ear as he let himself release into the trembling body beneath him. The two just lay there in each other's arms completely spent.

"How was that?" Francis panted out with a kiss to Arthur's temple before pulling out of him.

"It was good…I guess you were right about your skills." Arthur moved to get up but Francis yanked him back and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Arthur gave a little moan and opened his mouth to meet Francis's tongue in a playful duel.

"Does it have to end with just one round?" Francis asked him as he made Arthur lay next to him. Arthur looked at him and smirked, rolling over so he was half laying on Francis's chest. He held himself up with his hands and stared down at him with a pure look of seduction. He was up for another go for his body was still tingling with aftershock. Since he's come this far he may as well go the full mile.

"The night is still young." Arthur purred out before leaning down to kiss him.

That morning after he had tended to Yao, Alfred mentally made a list of what needed to be done today. While Ivan was having breakfast with Yao, he would go check up on his brother's condition first. After that he would go and talk to Ivan about Arthur and then he would talk to Feliks. He had a busy day ahead but it looks like it would be a great day!

Skipping out to Kiku's garden hut, he found the dark haired man coming up to the door with a basket of beautiful purple flowers. Alfred called his name and waved to him as they met at the door.

"Hey Kiku! What kind of flowers are those? They're so pretty!"

"Hm? Oh, these are Irises. We grow a lot of them at the far side of the garden by the pond. Would you like one?" Alfred grinned.

"Yeah!" Kiku gave him one and Alfred held it to his chest, giving it a sniff. "Do you make all these flowers beautiful like this?" Kiku flushed at the comment but chuckled softly.

"N-no, they all look like that. I just help the flowers grow to their full perfection. It takes a lot of work and a LOT of time."

"Well, you must work magic then! I've never seen flowers so pretty before until I came here!"

"Thank you for the kind compliment, Alfred." He smiled softly. "Um…I guess you're here to see your brother?"

"Yes, how is he doing?" Kiku open the door and let him in.

"Quite well. His fever broke sometime early this morning and now he's just resting. He's probably exhausted from the fever and hallucinations." Alfred nodded and went over to his bedside. "Try not to wake him." Kiku whispered and Alfred gave him a thumbs up. Matthew's face was back to its normal pale appearance as his breathing was soft and smooth. Alfred smiled and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. The door flew open and Gilbert came barreling in, startling the two men.

"Is Mattie awake yet?" He asked and was holding a bouquet of hydrangeas that were cruelly ripped up from the base of their bush. Kiku's face turned blue and he started to tremble.

"M-my hydrangeas!" His legs turned to water and he had to hold on to the back of his chair to keep from falling. Kiku stared at the large clump of dirt at the base with its white roots sticking out and there was even a WORM still wiggling around.

"Yeah! Aren't they pretty! I thought of Mattie when I saw them! I wanted to give them to him." Alfred smiled.

"That's very nice of you, Gilbert."

"Yes…it is a very kind gesture…" Kiku said softly, brooding at the table.

"His fever broke so now we're letting him sleep so lets not bother him." Alfred offered and Gilbert understood.

"Sure, no problem." He placed the hydrangeas on Kiku's table, some of the dirt falling off the roots and littering the surface. Kiku just watched with a heavy heart as a lone roly-poly bug made a drastic escape to the floor and for a second Kiku wanted to tuck and roll with it. "I'll just leave these here. I have troop training today now that Ludwig's not here. Speaking of which, have you seen Feli? Is he committing suicide by suffocating himself in Francis's pasta dish?" He laughed at his own joke.

"I'm going to go see him today and you shouldn't be so mean when he's obviously heartbroken." Alfred said as he stood up to face Gilbert who just slapped him on the arm.

"It's all in good faith! No worries! I'll be seeing you around then!" he said and left the hut. Alfred looked back at Kiku who was staring at the clump of dirt and the mess on the table.

"Um…would you like help cleaning that up?" He offered.

"No thank you…I'll just…put these in…in water until…Matthew wakes up." He flicked a speck of dirt into the air.

"Oh…um, okay? I'll be back later to peek in on Mattie, okay?"

"Yes. Have a good day, Alfred."

"Y-yeah…you too." He said and left the hut, a bit confused with Kiku's sudden change in mood.

Alfred went back into the manor and asked a servant if Ivan was finished with breakfast. The servant had said yes and that he had gone to his office to do some work. Alfred thanked them and made his way to Ivan's office. He was a bit timid about speaking to him concerning Arthur but he had to be brave. He held more control than he knew. He just had to keep telling his mind that. With a deep breath he knocked on Ivan's office door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Alfred, sir."

"Ah, you're always welcomed in my office, Alfred! Do come in." Alfred struggled to pull open the heavy door but he did and stepped inside. Ivan smiled at him from his desk full of papers. "Good morning to you, my Little Rose. I'm glad you're a here for that saves me the trouble of finding you. I have some good news for you."

"What is it, sir?"

"An old friend of mine, Eduard, has accepted my request to help tutor you in reading and writing. Eduard is a fine teacher and I expect you to do your very best in learning all he is teaching you." Alfred nodded and smiled.

"I can't wait to learn, Lord Ivan! I'm very excited about it!"

"Perfect, because if you are going to be my second wife you have to show SOME type of noble upbringing." Alfred wanted to say that there was nothing wrong with his upbringing but made a wiser choice and kept his mouth shut. "Now, what is it you came to see me for?"

"Lord Ivan, I have something to ask of you." Alfred said as he walked over to Ivan and plopped in his lap. Ivan gave a little 'oof' sound but wrapped his arms around Alfred's slim waist.

"What is it, Little Rose?" Ivan nuzzled his ear.

"It's about a old friend of mine…a very good and dear friend to whom I owe a lot." Ivan pulled his head back to look at him.

"A friend?"

"Yes, you see, his name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And he helped raise my brother and I when our father left us to work on a farm."

"I…see." Ivan frowned a bit, not liking where this story was going.

"And well…it was always the five of us: me, Matthew, Arthur, Berwald, and Tino at the farm. Arthur is like my big brother…he always protects me and stands up for me. And he even followed me here to make sure I was okay!"

"Where is this Arthur? Is he here?"

"Yes he is. He is actually staying with Francis. I think the two of them are an item or something. But last night I was really lonely and whenever I felt that way as a little boy I would crawl into bed with Arthur. I wanted to crawl into bed with you but you were already sleeping with Yao. I doubt your wife would want me squeezing in between…and I followed your commands and didn't seek out Arthur to share his bed. We wouldn't have done anything! I swear it! It's just a comfort thing…that's all." Ivan looked at him seriously and tightened his hold around Alfred's waist.

"Little Rose, just what is it you are asking me?"

"Well…I'm asking that…on night when you are with Yao and I am feeling lonely, may I sleep with Arthur? I don't really care if Francis is there…I just like the comfort of safe company. I've been through a lot of sad and scary things in my life…I need the security and comfort of someone trustworthy." He brought his face in to kiss Ivan's lips. "Arthur would just be a substitute for my stupid boyish fears…if you are alone in your bed I will ALWAYS come to you." He kissed him again and hugged his head into his neck. "Please, Ivan?"

"How can I say no to you when you butter me up like that." He chuckled and nipped at Alfred's neck. "I give you permission to lay with your friend Arthur when I am not available. I will have to meet this Arthur of yours. I want to personally thank him for keeping you safe and helping you grow so you could become mine." He hugged him close.

"Thank you, Ivan!" He kissed him again. "And if I'm a 'Little Rose', then you're my Big Sunflower!" He pinched his nose and Ivan snorted a bit before smirked.

" 'Big Sunflower'? Hmm…I like it. Just don't call me that in front of anyone. Only when we are alone."

"Yes sir."

"Now run along, I have a lot of work to do before the masquerade ball."

"M-Masquerade ball? What's that?" Ivan smiled and tapped his quill tip against some paper.

"It's just a big party that all the nobles and lords go to on the first night in August. Everyone dresses in their best clothes and everyone wears a distinctive eye mask." Alfred smiled.

"Wow! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

"It makes a night go by. Now shoo." He smirked and slapped his ass playfully. Alfred didn't mind it and he just smiled at him.

"Yes sir. Don't work to hard. And thank you for all you do! If you're not busy tonight with Yao, maybe we could spend some time together?" He let his eyes meet Ivan's violet ones and he saw the same sparkle of mischief and lust in those depths.

"After Yao goes to bed. My chamber door will be open and I will want you to bring me a bottle of vodka." Alfred winked and bowed to him before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed, Ivan growled and snapped the quill pen in half. He wondered who that blonde man was with Francis all the time. He had seen him around. So that was this 'Arthur' he spoke so fondly of and whom he wishes to lay with. He trusted Alfred to come to him first if he was available like he said, but he didn't know this Arthur. The two weren't blood related and if they all lived alone on a farm in the middle of nowhere then something had to be going on. Maybe it wasn't anything major because Alfred was a clear virgin but that doesn't mean they didn't fool around. 

He had to get to the bottom of this before he maimed someone. First he would go and talk to Arthur to find out what their relationship was. If he couldn't get the truth out of Arthur then Ivan would have to turn to his brother, Matthew. Alfred seemed the type to share things with his brother and with some passive aggressive threatening he bet he could make his brother spill everything if Arthur didn't.

Ivan smirked to himself and opened one of his drawers to take out a thin dagger. He had many weapons all over the manor for just a case like this. He tucked it into his belt before leaving his office, whistling as he did. As he walked through the halls to go to the kitchen he noticed the servants looking wary of him. The servants knew that when Lord Ivan walked with his hands behind his back and whistled, something was about to happen. Knowing that only made Ivan put a little spring in his step.

When he got to the kitchens he could smell something sweet baking and knew Francis was making a dessert. Ivan peeked around the frame and saw Francis decorating a cake and the blonde man Arthur sitting at the island table talking to him. Ivan stepped in then and cleared his throat, making the two men look over at him.

"Lord Ivan!" Francis quickly bowed and Arthur bowed his head, swallowing hard. He knew he would have to meet Ivan eventually.

"Good morning, Francis. I never got around to it but I've seen you with this man, Arthur, before." Arthur looked at him, wondering how he knew his name.

"Um…yes, this is Arthur Kirkland. He's-"

"Alfred's caregiver and big brother figure, yes?" Arthur was dumbstruck but nodded. Something wasn't right.

"Well Arthur, it is a pleasure to meet you! Alfred was telling me so much about you! He said you were planning on staying here since you are seeing Francis, correct?" Arthur wanted to protest but figured now wasn't the best time when he didn't even know what was going on.

"Yeah…I am seeing Francis…we're lovers." Ivan chuckled and looked at Francis.

"Don't be afraid to ask me to keep your lovers around, Francis. I trust you enough to make good decisions when you bring strangers into my house." Francis gulped softly but nodded.

"Yes…thank you, sir. I've been meaning to tell you but you've been busy."

"Ah, it's not a problem. But I would like to get to know you more, Arthur. Why don't you come into my office and I'll enroll you in my services here." Arthur looked at Francis who jutted his head towards Ivan, telling Arthur to go with him. Arthur got off the stool and cautiously walked over to Ivan. "What pretty green eyes you have! It's a shame your eyebrows are so big." Ivan playfully gripped the ends of both Arthur's eyebrows and pulled.

"OW!" Ivan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Come along then. Don't be shy, Arthur. I'm really quite friendly, aren't I, Francis?"

"The nicest guy I know!" Francis replied with a smile and waved with a spatula. Francis was well trained for he knew what to say.

Arthur walked a few steps behind Ivan, getting a good look at the size of the man. He was fairly tall and broad shouldered. He wore such big clothes for the summer and Arthur couldn't tell if he was fat or just solid. The longer he followed the more nervous he had become. His mouth was dry and his hands were sweaty. When they finally came to Ivan's office the man opened the door for him and smiled.

"Go on in, have a seat." Arthur held his breath and walked into the office. Ivan closed the door behind them.

End Chapter 10 TBC


	11. Chapter 11

***Warning: Hardcore Yaoi ahead! IvanXAlfred, IvanXYao

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

***Sorry I took so long, everyone! I got caught up in work and needed to catch up on much needed sleep for my aging brain lol. This chapter is another long one when I had said I would try to make them shorter. (Forgive me!) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the emails and reviews! XOXOXO

Chapter 11

"Hey Feliks? What exactly is a 'mistress'?" Alfred asked him from the window seat, popping a decorated teacake into his mouth. Feliks looked up from his current sewing project, which was another one of Yao's new outfits.

"A mistress? Like, why do you want to know that?"

"I just want to know what exactly it is so I can do the part right. Ivan said I was his 'mistress' the last time we were together." Feliks looked at him with an amused smirk before biting off the excess thread.

"It's like, simple really. You're the 'other woman'." Alfred frowned.

"But I'm a man."

"Okay, then let me like, rephrase that. Yao is Ivan's wife, correct?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, he said I was his 'second wife' as well." Feliks sputtered out a laugh and Alfred's eyebrows lowered. "I don't see what's so funny about this."

"I just can't believe this! This is like, the whole house being turned WAY upside down! To put it simply, YOU are the 'wife' he goes with to get AWAY from the real one. Like, you're better at sex with Ivan than Yao is. Yao tends to dislike sex, only the heavens know why, and that's why Ivan's, like, straying away. And if you were a woman, you could have kids with him and they would have about the same royal rights as his legitimate ones. You are, like, kept secret though. Word will get out around the court…and come to think of it, Ivan's never had a mistress before. He's had courtesans but they didn't last long. There must be something he likes about you to make you his 'mistress'."

"So I'm basically a cheap version of Yao?"

"Well, husbands do tend to love their mistress's MORE than their legal wives. As you know, their marriage was arranged for political reasons. You think Ivan would like, choose YAO over so many- wait, scratch that. Let's change 'Yao' to 'Ivan'. Yao would choose Ivan over- okay, you know what, bad example. Ivan and Yao married so their kingdoms could join and be with the head kingdom blah, blah, blah. You are his 'mistress', a wife of his own choosing."

"So you think he likes me more than Yao?" Feliks shrugged his shoulders.

"Hard to say. But if Yao finds out…don't let yourself be in like, a locked room with him. He may not be so nice." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"He hates me enough already. I feel like such an asshole for saying this but I have my own ambitions just like he has and I'm not giving them up because he's 'first wife' to Ivan. I have to look out for myself. I have people and animals who are counting on me."

"There ya go! Keep that spirit!" Feliks smiled at him before deciding to get up and go check on a drugged Feliciano who started to make tiny noises. Kiku had made him some sleeping powder they had slipped into his tea to keep him calm. Feliciano was rolling around on the sofa and moaning when Feliks pulled the covers up around him.

"Ve~ Wiggy home yet?" Feliciano asked Feliks.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." Feliciano became teary eyed again.

"I like rainbows…and kittens go up lanterns?" Feliks nodded at the drugged tea talk.

"Yes, that's right. They do." He fluffed his pillows.

"Dog over there…cake…I like cake dog." Feliks turned to Alfred with an amused smirk and mouthed to him 'I love this!' Alfred thought it was a bit rude to be making fun of someone's current condition.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Feliciano suddenly cried out "Why hasn't Wiglug married me yet? WAHHHHH!"

"You're like, not tall enough honey. Now calm down." Feliciano's crying stopped as Feliks offered him a solution. "And your boots never match your clothes."

"Ve~? O-okay…I'll work on that, yeah…" Feliks just rolled him over so he was facing the couch.

"Go back to sleep." Feliciano mumbled something about a party and cats and Alfred snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Ivan said he and Yao were going to a masquerade ball soon." Feliks turned around quickly to look at him and grinned.

"You mean the end of August one, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Haha! Great! That's like, the best party of the year! We're all sneaking in! I have tons of costume we can wear!"

"Uh…I'm not sure how much I like the idea of sneaking in to some fancy party? What if we get caught?"

"Lord Ivan knows we always sneak in! And duh! We're all like, wearing masks! Who's going to know it's us? Just make up some shitty title for yourself! Everyone will be drunk anyway. We'll be sneaking in with Gilbert because he's always invited. As a general he gets to go but has to wear his under armor and a mask. WE, on the other hand, get to be CREATIVE! I should have like, enough costumes and masks for all of us. This is going to be great! Shoo now! Run along! Go like, tell all our friends about the ball! Give them the heads up and I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Alfred just nodded and thanked him with a smile before leaving Feliks room to go spread the news. He let Feliks definition roll around in his head and he chose to frown at the idea of being a 'second wife'. So he was just a plaything to Ivan? Or was he something more? Did he prefer Alfred over Yao? And why did he have to be the 'second wife'? Why couldn't he be the first?

He froze in his walking and frowned. Now what in his right mind would make him think up a statement like that? It made no sense because Alfred was only doing this so he could help keep the farm. Okay, maybe he DID enjoy what goes on between him and Ivan and living in this manor had a lot of perks. Technically, he could ask the others if they wanted to stay here and work. With the right amount of charm Alfred could maybe swing the notion of putting his friends on Ivan's payroll. Arthur wouldn't go for it because he hated the aristocrats and even doe-eyed Tino held some resentment to the nobles. And Berwald wouldn't leave Tino. So that would just leave him and Matthew. Matthew would go wherever he went. But it was too early to start thinking about things like that now. It was still early in the game.

However, that whole 'first wife' thought hung heavy in his chest and mind as he kept trying to make sense of it. It was as if he wanted to believe it but something else was keeping him from it. Maybe it was due to his TINY selfish nature about always wanting to be the best. Outdoing Matthew as a child was hardly a challenge at all. If Matthew found a flower for mother then Alfred would find a bigger flower. Arthur had always said to him that Alfred still wasn't out of his 'it's mine' toddler stage. And perhaps there was some truth in that, but now as an adult he looked at it as ambition, not childish greed. Whatever the reason, he couldn't do anything about it now. He pushed it from his mind and went on to continue the task at hand. This was just a bit of fun while he worked to save his friends' way of life and nothing else.

Arthur looked around the room of Ivan's office and thought there were a bit more sunflowers present than necessary. But that was only a small thought in the back of his mind for he was more concerned with what Ivan wanted to see him about. Could it really be just to enroll him here at the manor? It had to be more than that because of the way everyone tiptoes around him and cringe when he walks the halls. This couldn't be anything good so he had to make sure he chose his words carefully and kept his temper in check.

"Please, sit." Ivan offered him the chair in front of his desk with a pleasant smile. "Make yourself comfortable." Arthur sat down in the chair and tried to keep his legs from his shaking. Ivan plopped himself down in his own chair and folded his hands in front of him. "How are you liking my home, Arthur Kirkland?"

"It's a beautiful home…I actually think I've been to this one when I was young boy."

"Oh? There was a different family who lived here before myself. What would a peasant like you be doing in this manor? Visiting?" Arthur wanted to sneer at him but kept his best poker face.

"My mother was a tailor for many upper class citizens. I recall coming to this manor more than once for the previous lords' children. She made them clothes."

"Well, welcome back then I should say! Now, I have a few positions opened that you could fill." He said as he took out a leather book and opened it, scanning through the pages. "If you like Francis I can give you a post in the kitchen as clean up?" Arthur just stared at him, wondering if this guy was for real. Something was VERY off about this whole encounter. He could feel it in the air.

"I guess I can take that…what else do you have available?"

"The pay is all the same, by the way." Ivan pointed out. "For the jobs that are available that is. Now I do need a hound keeper to care for the hunting dogs. Are you good with animals?" Arthur's mind immediately went back to beating a rabid Sniffer with a shovel but he smiled anyway.

"Sure…I like dogs. I've had a few myself and I can train them well enough."

"Does Alfred like dogs?" Arthur swallowed.

"Y-yeah. He loves animals. He does like dogs a lot too…you might want to give him that job." Ivan chuckled.

"No, he's 'lady in waiting' to my wife, Yao. So would you like to be keeper of the dogs?" Dogs weren't on his top list of favorite animals. He didn't mind dogs at all but they always seemed to get on his bad side with scrounging and stealing their goods at the market.

"Okay, I'll take that one."

"We also have need for another horse groomer and caregiver?"

"No, I'll take the hunting dogs." Matthew really liked horses so he would leave that job opened for him when he got better. Arthur had a feeling they weren't going to be leaving any time soon. He watched as Ivan wrote in the book before blowing on the ink and then closing it. Ivan then got up and walked around the desk to stand beside it. He crossed his arms and gazed at Arthur with those icy eyes that made his body shiver with a sudden chill.

"So tell me about your relationship with Alfred. I'm curious as to know why he speaks so highly of you." This was it. This was the part where he would have to carefully choose his words.

"Well, when their father dropped them off at the farm I was working at, the farmer pushed their care onto me. I was about eleven or twelve, I can't really remember, but they were younger. Alfred was eight or nine and Matthew was about five? But I just had to raise them. That's all our relationship is. We went through some hard times together."

"What kind of hard times?" Ivan asked and Arthur had to search his mind carefully so not to imply anything sexual.

"Just coming of age stuff. The farmer's place where we worked…he was a very cruel man and Alfred was such a troublemaker and sneak that he was always getting into trouble. I never let him suffer for it, though. I would take the responsibility for whatever it was he screwed up. And the farmer wanted to leave his sick brother Matthew in the woods to die but I couldn't let that happen so we ran away. And we've just always been together after that."

Ivan smiled and walked over to him. Arthur wanted to slouch in his chair out of fright as the man towered above him. His first thought was to bolt but he knew it would get him nowhere. Before he knew it, Ivan's gloved hand and shot out and gripped his throat, practically wrapping all the way around it. Arthur didn't have the time to gasp or cry out as he was lifted from the chair and slammed down hard on his back onto Ivan's desk. Arthur cried out in pain and missed the sound of steel leaving leather. The only thing he saw was a flash of silver before the blade stuck into the wood next to his head. Arthur trembled as he felt the cold surface against his cheek and watched as Ivan loomed above him. He still had a hand on his neck and the other hand on the dagger's hilt. Arthur wanted to begin struggling but if this man could lift him with one hand as if he were a doll then he wasn't going to be escaping any time soon.

"I don't quite believe you." Ivan smirked. "I think something more went on. I could see the little sparkle in Alfred's eyes and I even felt his lower parts twitch when he spoke of you. Want to tell me what went on? You don't have to look so frightened. I won't hurt you because it will upset Alfred. Just tell me the truth…you have no choice in the matter, considering your situation and position right now."

"W-we di-did fool around…when w-we…we…we're at our farm!" He gasped out as Ivan loosened his grip on his throat.

"Keep talking." He said darkly.

"Th-that's all…harmless fun…we were all alone on the farm with…no company other than each other! We're only humans with needs…and Alfred and I never had sex. Never."

"That I know because I could tell he was a virgin. He also knows how to give a very good blowjob. He was no virgin or stranger to that, I could tell." He gripped tightened again on Arthur's throat.

"Y-yes…we did…pleasure each other that way a lot!" Arthur replied. "We bo-both did! I'm sorry!" Ivan seemed satisfied with that and took his hand off of Arthur's throat. Arthur coughed and rubbed his throat, sitting up on the desk.

"We're not done." Ivan said with a hiss and shoved him off the desk making him fall to the floor. Arthur scrambled to stand up and climbed back in the chair, not wanting to do anything that would arouse Ivan's anger. Ivan went back to standing behind his desk and slammed both his hands on the wood, making Arthur jump. "Do you know what Alfred came and asked me about?"

"N-no…" 'What did that stupid ass do this time?' Arthur said to himself. 'If he wasn't so close to Ivan I'd go and punch his teeth in!'

"He asked for permission if he could sleep next to you whenever he feels sad or scared. When I am not available, of course. Want to explain to me why he is so eager to be in your bed?" Ivan's eyes bore into his and he had a feeling that no matter what he said the Demon Lord would punish him.

"That is all from his abandonment issues! When he was a little boy he slept with me whenever he was trouble, there was a thunderstorm, or he thought there was a ghost in the barn! That's all. And I was the only person he COULD crawl into bed with! Personally I think he should get over his issues and grow up! You don't have to worry about him sleeping with me! I'm already sharing Francis's bed!" That brought about a series of cramps in his belly when he said that. "Tell Alfred to get over his problems, or I will tell him! I promise you, Alfred won't be climbing in my bed any time soon!" Ivan leaned forward over his desk to glared at Arthur.

"I do hope you are telling the truth, Arthur Kirkland. Should you lie to me I promise you Alfred will suffer first and then I will give you what I gave him back tenfold. He is my Little Rose…my precious blue eyed virgin. No one is allowed to touch him in any sexual manner but me! So you better just push Alfred out of your bed and focus on Francis's cock instead! Got it?" Arthur just nodded silently with his hand still around his neck. He could feel the bruises already starting to form.

"Yes, I got it! I understand! I promise you that Alfred and I will never share a bed ever again!"

"Great!" Ivan smiled brightly at him. "Welcome aboard, then! I promise your stay here will be a delightful one! We're glad to have you!" Arthur just stared at the sudden EXTREME change of Ivan's mood. How could he possible go from friendly and polite, to evil and monstrous, and then back to friendliness again? Something wasn't adding up! The man was a maniac! What the hell has Alfred gotten himself in to?

"T-thank you, sir?" He stood up.

"Just tell Francis about your new job and he will take you there." Ivan smiled again. "I plan to go hunting tomorrow morning so make sure they are well rested!" Arthur just nodded and couldn't help power walking out of the room. Ivan just smirked and pulled the dagger out from the desk surface. He gave a dark chuckle and licked the flat part of the blade before dropping back into the drawer.

A couple of days later, the night of the masquerade ball had arrived. Matthew's fever had broken and he was back up on his feet. He always got better a lot faster once his fevers would break. Feliciano was out of his drugged stage and still cheerless about Ludwig's absence. After some heavy talking from Feliks he had managed to get the heartbroken man to join them at the party. He had promised him there would be lots of free wine there and that had helped. Arthur and Kiku had to be persuaded by both Francis and Alfred to get them to go. And poor Matthew had no choice. Kiku said he would keep a close eye on Matthew.

True to his word, Feliks did have a variety of costumes and masks he had all made himself over the years. He had insisted they all take a color theme. Everything was short and tight in Feliks party collection so Alfred chose a tight red attire of a simple tunic top and shorts. He added a black cloak and long gloves before putting on his mask. It was a red velvet half-mask with gold filigree trim, streamers of red, black and gold ribbons, and a large plume of feathers on the top sprouting from a gold and pearl pin. Matthew wanted to match his brother so Feliks found him something that resembled Alfred's but in a cream color. Alfred had refused to let his brother wear shorts so Feliks dug out some black pants instead. His mask only partially covers the face. It is covered with pearl beads of different sizes laid in such a way as to create flower patterns. The pearl beads are also fashioned into a feather plume shape off of one side of the mask. Matthew couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror, never having worn such fancy or rich clothes before.

Francis had to help dress a struggling Arthur who refused to wear any color other than black. He had chosen a black long sleeved top and pants. Francis managed to get him to wear the black shirt with a long back that stopped at his knees like a train. His was a black lacquered mask with silver beads as chains, dressed with flat white ribbons. White accents decorate the spiky silhouette and a small black top hat set at a jaunty angle with black bead and silver chain streamer. Francis was dressed all in silky blue with high black boots and fluffy pants. His costume was a long tunic with ruffle trim and if his mask could be any louder, Arthur could swear it would be seen a mile away. His was a simple gold mask with a huge plume of white feathers and smaller gold feathers sprouting from the top. The feathers are held in place with a pearl and gold pin. Arthur had told him that no one in their right mind would need those size feathers popping out their head.

Kiku was dressed all in white, covering himself from head to toe and looking much like he normal did on a day-to-day basis. He allowed himself a silver belt around his waist. His was just a simple half mask of white satin trimmed with gold and decorated with simple golden lines and patterns. After seeing how the others were looking he thought one of them should display some type of dignity. Feliciano refused to change his clothes and picked out a lacquered mask shaped into a fanciful feline complete with ears. It's a patchwork of pearled blues, gold and white; each section is edged with a raised gold lined and trimmed with gold filigree ribbon. He had started making cat sounds and playfully batting his hands at everyone (thanks to Feliks already forcing two glasses of wine on him to loosen him up).

Feliks himself chose a long pink coat complete with ruffled lace and frills. His under clothes were a simple white with shorts instead of pants like the others (except Alfred). Arthur thought his mask was the loudest and most obnoxious, more so than Francis's. The mask was primarily pink with a champagne base and has a swoop above the left brow that comes to a point. Mirroring this is a large pink plume and the base is covered with whorls of tiny pink beads. As they were admiring or adjusting each other, Gilbert eventually opened the door and popped his head in.

"Whoo hoo! Look at all these pretty little birdies!" He threw the rest of the door open. "You will all be escorted by the awesome me and from this night on you are the Gilbird Flock!" Gilbert was in his under armor and his mask was vaguely feline in shape, black satin trimmed with black filigree and silver beads. It is decorated with a black gem in the center of the forehead.

"We're not your flock!" Arthur hissed at him with a fist raised for he was embarrassed enough already. Gilbert just laughed.

"How can you be threatening with that cute little hat?" Arthur just crossed his arms and grumbled. "Alright, we better get going if we want to get there by early nightfall. Lord Ivan left us some carriages and he's already left with Yao." He clapped his hands. "Come on, slow pokes! Lets get moving before all the good drinks are gone!"

"Right. Everyone find a partner and like, team up with them!" Feliks ordered. "We need to look like we're all couples and not just a horde of like, fruitcakes looking for a good time!"

"Are you sure that's not what we ACTUALLY are?" Arthur said flatly and Feliks just ignored him.

"I get Mini Alfred!" Gilbert mockingly waltzed up to Matthew who looked confused and embarrassed. Alfred was reluctant to give his brother up to Gilbert but to his surprise, Matthew took the other man's hand.

"It's okay, Alfred." Matthew said with a smile. "He's the one who brought me here anyway so I should thank him for it."

"Well…okay." Alfred scratched the back of his head in worry as he hoped his little would be okay with that crackpot Gilbert. Arthur had no choice but to couple up with Francis and Kiku was kind enough to take a slightly drunk and whining Feliciano. That left Alfred to link arms with Feliks, which he didn't really mind. He had come to fully like the man's personality and considered him one of his friends.

Gilbert led them to the two carriages that were left by Ivan. They got inside the carriage, two couples each before Gilbert gave directions to the masquerade ball. The ride to one of the king's entertainment halls was a long and bumpy one and they had watched the sunset from the carriage windows.

When they arrived at the large stone manor the group had no trouble sneaking in past the guards thanks to Gilbert's expert bullshiting. Once inside, Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew just gazed in awe at their surroundings. Much like Ivan's manor, it was heavily decorated with more high ceilings and staircases. They could hear music and laughter coming from the doors ahead of them, which was the ballroom. When they entered the group was met with a wide variety of dancing colors and costumes.

Matthew and Alfred were struck dumb with pleasant awe at the festivities before them. Alfred did not want to stay with his brother but wander around and experience the fun for himself. Kiku chose to take Matthew since he would end up being the most sober of all the others. Alfred, Feliciano, and Feliks all went their separate ways and disappearing into the masses. Francis, being the gentleman he was, politely guided Arthur over to the wine table.

Alfred already had downed two glasses of wine and had just picked up his third. He even got caught up in some group dancing with people he didn't even know. Alfred was actually looking for Ivan, wondering how he was dressed. He noticed a group of nobles sitting at one large table, talking and gossiping. Maybe Ivan was over there with them. Alfred sipped more wine and slinked through the crowds. He tried to be as unobservant as possible so he could search for Ivan.

"Ugh, did you see the Braginski's here tonight?" Said one lord and Alfred stopped, pretending to be looking at some artwork that was hung on a wide square pillar.

"I did! That mask Lord Braginski is wearing is horrific!" said the woman next to him. "It matches his horrific heart!"

"Well I heard that he tortured and killed a gang member his soldiers picked up." Said another man and the woman gasped.

"No!"

"Yes! And he even sent some soldiers out to TORCH their base! Thirty-five gang members…dead."

"Well I'm not surprised! The man is a total monster! They should have been brought properly to trial!" Replied the woman and another man spoke up.

"I was at his manor the other day and I heard something VERY interesting from one of the servant wenches." The surrounding members of the table leaned in to listen and so did a slightly frightened and confused Alfred, still 'admiring' that hideous artwork. "Well, I heard that our devilish Lord Ivan has found himself a TRUE mistress!" Everyone gasped and Alfred's ears perked up. He had to take another sip of wine for this one.

"Well I'm not surprised! Being married to that little snapdragon Lady Braginski and ANYONE would go for a mistress instead."

"Everyone knows that title was BOUGHT for him. Yao's family couldn't marry him off by just his person alone." Said another woman. Alfred squeezed his wine glass in his hand, wanting to actually defend Yao from these unfair gossiping nobles.

"But I heard the mistress is…get this…a rowdy, dirt scraping commoner from some backwoods farm!" More gasps and mutters and Alfred's face was turning just as red as his mask from anger. "From rags to riches, eh?" They all laughed.

"Who would have thought Lord Braginski adored animals!" Alfred was ready to throw his wine glass at one of their heads when- "Hush! They're coming!" Whispered a woman and Alfred backed away a bit as he saw the two coming. Yao was dressed in one of his homeland silk robes, which was busy with swirls of colors. His mask resembled a dragon's face with the nose slightly elongated. Colored feathers were cut and placed around the base as scales and a plume of long matching feathers sprout out from the side edges.

Now Ivan was dressed in his normal lords clothes, still thick and heavy despite the heat. His mask was indeed freighting but it gave Alfred shivers that went straight to his groin. Unlike all the other masks he had seen tonight, Ivan's was the only one that stretched across his eyes and covered one side of his face. The eyes were heavily outlined in heavy red and pointed at the tips. The right side of the mask had a large red painted grin that was brushed in such a manner that it resembled sharp teeth. The painted sharp grin ran all the way up the right side of the mask to stop at the temple. The most horrifying thing about it was Ivan's serene half smile on the left side of his face. He had a complete sadistic and demonic look about him. It matched his split personalities perfectly. No wonder all the nobles were frightened by him.

"Good evening everyone." Ivan said coolly and waved to them. All the men stood up to greet him and they exchanged pleasantries. "We all are enjoying ourselves, yes?"

"Yes, it is a wonderful night for the August ball." Said a woman, taking out her fan.

"Lady Yao, you look lovely this evening!" Said another woman, pulling out a chair for him to sit down.

"Oh…thank you." He sat down beside her and Ivan pushed his chair.

"Wherever did you get that gorgeous robe?"

"It's from my kingdom…it's one of my favorites." Alfred just stuck his tongue out as he mocked gagged. How could these noble assholes talk to Yao like a friend when they were just bad mouthing him a minute ago?

"You must tell us about that new shipment of spices your family is bringing in." Said a man and before Yao could answer, Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have more rounds to make, love. You'll be fine here, yes?" Yao nodded.

"Of course. Have fun!" Ivan leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I will be back to ask you to dance, so don't move from this spot." Yao nodded and waved to him as Ivan walked off through the drunken dancing crowd. Alfred of course followed a few steps behind him, wanting to see that mysterious mask that made his body tingle up close.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the ball, the rest where having their own adventures. Feliciano was drunk against a pillar, whining and crying about Ludwig to anyone who would listen. Feliks was surrounded by a group of drunken bachelors as he fanned himself prettily while they offered him cakes and cookies. All were trying to outdo the other with offering Feliks gifts for their honor to court him. Kiku was up on the second floor with Matthew, both sharing a cup of wine. Kiku didn't want Matthew drinking a lot after his sickness so he made sure he was in control of the substance. Two drunken lords came up to them, their breaths heavy with ale.

"What are two little gorgeous pieces of ass doing up here all by your lonesome?" Hiccuped one who spoke to Kiku.

"Excuse me?" Kiku leaned back to get away from him.

"Look at this little morsel here! Like a yummy little creampuff!" Matthew trembled as the other man spoke to him in that crude manner and he didn't know what to say.

"We were just going." Kiku stated flatly and reached for Matthew but one of the men blocked him.

"Wait, wait, little one! Wait don't go!" Said the one nearly falling into him. "Look at these beautiful lips…they should be right here on my cock, yes?" Kiku's eyes widened and he cleared his throat before calmly walking away. The man was so drunk he hardly noticed that Kiku moved. Kiku went back for Matthew who was nearly getting groped by the other man.

"Come on, cutie…bend that tight ass over the banister and lets show the world what we're made of!" Kiku rushed up and pulled Matthew straight out from under the man's nose.

"Lets go, we're leaving." Kiku stated softly.

"B-but I don't want to! That was just one weird guy!"

"I hate this ball…it's nothing but a pickup spot for-" He stopped when he saw Feliks surrounded by many men. "Well…it's not important. Come on, we're going back to the carriage to wait for the others."

"HEY HEY! WHERE YOU TWO GOING?" Kiku cringed when he heard Gilbert's voice. "The party is just getting started! You're not sneaking off!" Gilbert wrapped his arms around their waists and kissed their cheeks. Matthew giggled and Kiku could have sworn his cheek burned from the others' lips. "Don't worry, I've got ya!" They passed Francis and Arthur at the bottom of the steps talking (or what could pass for talking) and Kiku mouthed a 'help me' to them as they passed. Francis and Arthur paid him no real mind and went back to their quiet flirting.

Alfred continued to silently spy on Ivan as he made faux friendly talk to various nobles. Alfred had to fend off some drunken hands as he weaved through the crowd but they were easy enough to dodge. He had suddenly lost sight of Ivan and he had to stop to look around. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. One hand was on his chest while the other was dangerously close to his groin.

"You look ravishing tonight, my Little Rose." Alfred moaned as he felt Ivan's arousal growing against his tight shorts. "A little TOO ravishing."

"I dressed for you…I wanted to surprise you."

"Did you now?" He ushered him over to one of the refreshment tables and moved behind the curtains nearby. It was empty behind the curtains and the wall was close to Ivan's back. Alfred was leaning against one of the pillars, his arms around Ivan's shoulders. Ivan pushed the red shorts down so they pooled at Alfred's feet. Alfred stepped out of them as Ivan undid his own pants to free his erection. The fact that they were out in public and people were talking right behind them was stimulating. Alfred did not think he would enjoy something like that but at the moment he didn't care. They were all wearing masks so no one would know who he was.

He lifted Alfred off of the floor and held up one his legs as he pressed himself against Alfred's opening. Alfred tensed up a bit and Ivan quickly licked his palm to slick himself before starting to press up into him. Alfred clenched his eyes and tightened his hold on Ivan's neck as his body stretched to accommodate Ivan's girth. This time around it wasn't as bad as the first few times. His body was getting used to the invasions and he found it to be more pleasurable each time he lay with Ivan.

Once he was fully seated inside Alfred, Ivan tightened his hold on the slim hips and started thrusting up into the tight heat that enveloped him. Alfred was glad the pillar was behind him so he could lean back against something as he slid down onto Ivan's cock. Ivan was doing most of the work and the movements and Alfred huffed and moaned in his ear. The ball was loud behind them and Alfred let his voice heighten in pitch as his sweet spot was hit. Ivan bit and nibbled his neck as he pounded up into him. Alfred was ready to cum when they both heard a familiar scream and a shout from somewhere near by. Before he knew it, Ivan had pulled out of him and practically dropped him on to the floor. He fixed his pants as he started running off a full speed towards the sounds of the screaming.

Alfred quickly slipped his shorts on before running after Ivan, wanting to know what was going on. Luckily he was still in eyesight of Ivan and tried to catch up with him. As he got closer Alfred recognized the silk robes as Yao's and he knew those sounds were his cries. Yao was fighting and struggling underneath some lord as the man tried to strip him of his robes. His mask was already ripped off and lay broken beside him.

Alfred watched as Ivan gripped the man by his cloak and pulled the man up and off of Yao. The sound of fist meeting bone was enough for Alfred to cringe as Ivan started brutally beating the man. Alfred ran to Yao and helped him sit up, asking if he was all right. Yao just shoved him away as he watched his husband's fist coming up each time with more blood than before. The man had stopped his cries and Yao feared that Ivan just might have killed him and that wouldn't do them any good.

"IVAN STOP!" Yao called out and Ivan did so, his fist still raised in the air as he looked over his shoulder at Yao. "T-that's enough…okay? S-stop…" Ivan looked at the man before dropping the unconscious bloodied body to the floor. He spit on the body of the man before stalking over to Yao and Alfred.

"We're leaving." Ivan said simply and he scooped Yao up in his right arm like a child. "Alfred, round up the others and tell them to get home. I want them all back." Alfred wanted to help Ivan with Yao but he figured it was best to do as he was told. It was going to be a fight to gather everyone up, especially when half of them were drunk. He watched as Ivan carried Yao out of sight and he himself went to do what he was told when his eyes caught something nearby. He looked over to see Matthew against a wall with Gilbert looming over him dominantly and was that WINE in his little brother's hand? Alfred forgot all about Yao and Ivan as he stormed over to give Gilbert a piece of his mind.

Ivan watched his wife staring out the opened carriage window at the trees going by, seeing the rising sun peeking through them. His fist was aching just a bit from all the punching and he could foresee trouble coming his way. But it wouldn't bother him because he was defending his wife who was going to be raped. Yao appeared to be calm but one look at his shaking fingers silently told Ivan that he was distressed over what had happened.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ivan asked him softly and Yao turned to face him.

"Yeah…I'm okay. Shaken up…that's all. I'll get over it by tomorrow."

"What exactly was going on? Why did that man attempt…what he did?" Ivan asked and Yao just sighed heavily.

"Like everyone else at the party that man was drunk. I was sitting around the tables with other nobles and their wives and of course they were gossiping about this and that. The more they drank the more they had to say about 'me'." He frowned and looked down at his hands.

"What did they say to you?" Ivan's voice was calm but he was starting to feel the anger building up inside of him.

"Just the usual stuff they say about me and being married to you. As if those straw ass women and men have anything to say about their own husbands! They can't compare to my marriage! You know they don't believe me when I tell them you respect my body and my wishes…they just laugh. Their married lives are full of submissiveness, forced sex, and beatings! How dare they look down on ME like I'm the one they pity! I had to get up and fucking leave that table before I threw my wine into someone's face! And that man who was attempting to rape me was an old suitor of mine. He had told me his named and that he had recognized me."

"Well you won't have to worry about him. With the bashing I gave him his face will never be the same again. Even drunk that man still had the audacity to advance on you, Lady Braginski, when that name frightens everyone. I'm sorry if my beating had upset you. I was only giving him what he deserved and as you can tell we had to leave. "

"Yes I know and no I wasn't upset. I was actually quite…touched…with what you did for me." He blushed very faintly but Ivan saw it and smirked in amusement.

"You like when I'm all rough and tough and beating on people?"

"I just liked the fact that you were defending me." He blushed deepened a bit.

"Well that's my job. I couldn't let that happen to you. What kind of husband and person would I be?" Yao looked at him.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Ivan chuckled.

"Frightened?" Yao nodded and they were quiet for most of the ride back.

Once they were home Yao had immediately wanted to go to bed. Ivan let him pull him to his chambers. Usually Ivan had to go to Yao's chambers since his wife hated how cold and dark his room was. He figured Yao must have been trying to thank him for his protective deed tonight. Ivan told him they could go to his room but Yao had refused as they entered the dark chamber. The servants had already had a fire lit and all the candle torches and stands as well.

"I don't understand why you stay in this part of the manor but I know you won't answer me." Ivan just smiled at him.

"You know me so well. You have a few night robes in my wardrobe, I'll get them for you."

"I uh…I rather not sleep with them." Ivan looked at him in slight surprise.

"Really? I thought you disliked sleeping naked beside me…you've never even been naked against me. We always had your night shirt covering you." Yao looked at his shoes as he twirled his fingers in front of him.

"Y-yeah well…I wanted to try something different…and…and you can be nak-naked too." Ivan smiled happily, more amused than thrilled. Was Yao actually TRYING to make love with him?

"As you wish, my love. Although I strongly advise that after we are 'done' you will put one on for it does get cold in here." Yao nodded and started to undue his silk robe but stopped.

"Um…could you turn your head? Just until I'm under the covers?" Ivan smiled and turned around so his back was to Yao. He listened to him getting undressed and heard him slid under the covers. "You can look now." Ivan turned around to see him with the covers pulled up to his chin. Ivan just chuckled to himself as he stripped down and laid his clothes neatly on the trunk at the end of the bed. Yao looked the other way while Ivan undressed and looked back when he felt him slide in next to him. They both looked at each other, Ivan with a sincere smile and Yao with a tiny one.

"Would you like me to put out the bed torches?" He was referring to the two torches on either side of his canopy and Yao shook his head.

"N-No…we can keep them lit. But could you…close the curtains?" Ivan nodded and got up again to go around the bed and untie the tassels. Yao watched Ivan's silhouette glide along the curtains until he came through them on his side. Ivan got back into the bed and Yao pulled the covers up higher to cover his eyes.

"You shouldn't be so shy. I am after all your husband. I'm the person you should be the least shy with." Ivan chuckled.

"Yeah…well…" He grumbled and peeked out from the covers.

"You don't have to force yourself to do anything if you don't want."

"No, I want to…I just have a hard time getting…started."

"Well, for starters you should be over here hugging me instead of way over there." Ivan beckoned him with his finger and Yao slowly scooted over to him. Ivan took him into his arms and held him close, nuzzling his temple and humming a soft little song. It always helped Yao to remain calm when he hummed but he couldn't sing. Yao had forbidden his singing voice to be heard in his presence. Ivan always thought he sang quite handsomely.

He stroked Yao's back with his hand and he noticed that his wife's skin felt much more softer than Alfred's. True, Alfred was used to labor and being outside with Yao was basically an indoor cat. He shouldn't be thinking of Alfred right now but focusing on Yao who was in rare form tonight. Yao tensed at first when Ivan stroked him but he soon relaxed and nestled into him more. They had lay there for a while, just hugging and stroking each other.

To his surprise, it was Yao who advanced to the next level by reaching his slim hand down to rub at his groin. Ivan closed his eyes and moaned softly into Yao's dark hair as he stroked him into hardness. Ivan leaned in and kissed him gently, keeping it soft and sweet. If he had learned anything from his very few times coupling with Yao it was to let him increase the desire on his own. As long as Ivan was gentle and sweet, Yao's passion for him would build. It would also appear that his wife takes pleasure in his brutal fighting mentality. He could feel Yao trying to slip under him so Ivan just moved to lie atop his wife and pressed their members together.

Yao's eyes sparkled slightly as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing Ivan deeply. Ivan moaned in delight as he grew harder against Yao who in turn became just as aroused.

"Make love to me, Ivan…please?" Ivan smiled down at him.

"You don't ever have to ask so politely for love making. I will give it to you whenever you command it. Just snap these cute little fingers and I am yours between these sheets." He brought Yao's hand up to kiss it.

"You give me too much credit." Yao whined out softly with a blush.

"Well, that's because you're my wife and we share a loving partnership. To even have married me I give you all the credit in the world."

He reached over to the bedside drawer and opened it to pull out a tiny glass bottle of lube. Ivan remembered the look of pure horror and embarrassment on Kiku's face when he had asked the man to make him this from his herb garden. Yao looked away from it and focused on the other pillow next to his head. Ivan coated his fingers with the lube before bringing them down to Yao's puckered entrance. Yao gasped and tried to close his legs but Ivan's body was in the way, preventing it. Ivan noticed that Yao's body was fuller than Alfred's but he was shorter in height. Alfred's body was long and lithe while Yao's was more childlike and small. There he goes thinking about Alfred again.

"J-just one at a time first!" Yao's voice trembled when he felt Ivan slip a finger inside of him. He hissed a bit at the uncomfortable stretching and invading digits but Ivan went extra slow for his comfort. It was nearly five minutes before Yao allowed Ivan to press another finger in, tightening up again. If this Alfred beneath him, the blue eyed beauty would already be rocking on the bed and crying out in lust as Ivan pounded into him, knocking the wind from his lungs. "OW! Careful!" Yao hissed at him when Ivan pressed a bit too hard inside him while thinking about Alfred.

"I'm sorry love, let me make it up to you." He slipped a third finger inside and Yao arched his back as they all tickled at his prostate.

"N-NO FAIR!" He moaned out and spread his legs more for Ivan. "Y-You can't just…just…t-tickle it!" He heard Ivan chuckle and felt the man's larger finger's jab him pleasurably, making him arch off the bed. Ivan kept up a steady pace with his fingers, making Yao writhe and moan against the sheets. His wife really was in rare form tonight to be so passionate and lusty as he was.

"I'm ready for you!" Yao commanded and grabbed the bottle of lube to shove it into Ivan's free hand. Ivan smiled and removed his fingers from Yao's insides, making the smaller man whimper and arch for them back, or for something more. Yao watched as Ivan coated his member with the lube while his eyes traveled up and down the small body. Yao blushed as he felt Ivan's eyes kissing at his skin as they gazed at him. Ivan's stares were always felt on him when they shared their bed. "Just be gentle and slow going in."

"I would never hurt you purposefully, kitty cat." He purred against Yao's cheek as he lifted the smaller legs to wrap around his waist. He positioned himself and pressed just lightly, checking Yao's face for any signs of pain or backing out. Yao's legs tightened around him and Ivan knew he was nervous.

"You promise?"

"I swear it." Ivan whispered to him and then slowly started pressing his way inside.

Yao was always so slow during penetration and it often annoyed Ivan since he had to work twice as hard to keep himself aroused. Now if it were Alfred he had here, the boy's body would be sucking him in and begging for more. Yao's face was slightly twisted in a way that showed he was uncomfortable. Ivan enjoyed making love but sex with Yao was always too slow. You could make love with quick actions and strong thrusts.

"I'm in." Ivan said and he waited for Yao's body to adjust. Yao whimpered and cried at the full feeling inside of him but he wanted to please Ivan. He wanted to thank him for his deed.

"M-move…I want it to start feeling good."

"As you command, love." Ivan pulled out and thrust back in just slightly to stretch Yao's inner muscles. He would do about five little thrusts each before letting them build and build to deeper ones. Yao held on to Ivan's shoulders as he shuddered and gasped under his thrusts. Yao's height and size sometimes made it hard for Ivan's larger form to balance himself above him. He did not want to crush Yao's body with his weight. Once again he had to work himself twice as hard.

"You…doing alright?" Ivan huffed out and Yao just nodded, a sparkle of tears in his eyes. Ivan leaned down and kissed his tear ducts. "Don't cry, love. Don't cry." Ivan picked up the pace again and felt himself hitting Yao's sweet spot. Yao's cries were short and high pitched at each thrust that penetrated him. Ivan was keeping himself in control for he did not want to let go like he does with Alfred, pounding his Little Rose into whatever surface they could find. He would grip those hips tight enough to bruise and shove into him at any position he liked, never having to stop or slow down.

"I'm…I'm cumming…Ivan…" Yao gasped out and Ivan moaned in relief as he could speed up a bit to increase his wife's orgasm. Yao gasped and cried out loudly as his sweet spot was over stimulated and he shook as he came between them with a shout. Ivan pulled Yao's body close and pumped a few more times before finishing inside of him. Ivan moaned softly as he kissed Yao's neck, remaining seated inside of him.

"How are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"F-fine…that was good…but Ivan…could you pull out, please?" Ivan gave a little sigh and did so, wanting to stay longer inside Yao's body. He rolled back over to his side and held his arms open for Yao. Yao slid back over and lay spooned along the length of Ivan's left side. He rests his head on Ivan's chest and nuzzled into his neck, making his husband giggle.

"You're doing your kitty cat move on me."

"But you like it." Yao purred and continued to nuzzle as much of Ivan as he could reach. Ivan just held him close and drug a finger lazily up and down Yao's hip. Ivan smiled as he thought of his blue-eyed peacock lying next to him.

"I do like it, Alfred…" Ivan's eyes shot open wide and he lay as still as a corpse on the bed.

"…what did you just call me? Or rather…WHO did you just call me!" Yao shot up from the bed to glare angrily down at Ivan. "You just called me 'Alfred'! You were thinking about HIM the whole time, weren't you?" Ivan sat up as well.

"N-No love! Yao, it isn't like that! It's-"

"Then what the hell IS IT, Ivan?" Yao threw the covers off and went to gather his robes.

"Yao…my kitty ca-"

"NO! Just…just don't even talk to me right now! I can't believe you!" Yao wouldn't look at him as he dressed in haste. Ivan went over to him and tried to hug him but Yao shoved him away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ivan opened his mouth to say something but chose not to. Yao needed time to cool down and rationalize things. He always lost his temper right away but would calm down after time.

"Yao…I'm sorry…I-"

"No, you know what? Just…just back off, okay? Just leave me alone!"

Yao stormed out of the room and down the halls, leaving a distressed and naked Ivan behind. Yao walked with haste and determination through the halls, trying to ignore all the looks he was getting from servants. Yao would not let any of his tears fall, not just yet. What happened in that room was beyond his full comprehension in his current angered state. He had only one thought on his mind.

"Where is he?" He said softly to himself before asking it again louder for someone to hear. "Where is he?" He quickly cornered a servant. "Where is he?"

"W-where is who, my lady?"

"ALFRED-FUCKING-JONES!" The servant gulped.

"H-he has just returned with Francis and the others…out by the carriage drop off." Yao spun on his heel and started to head towards that direction. He didn't know what he planned to say or do but he knew it wouldn't be nice. It would be cruel and 'un-lady like'. He smirked at that as he reached the doors that lead to the carriage houses, knowing that his target was just beyond those doors.

End Chapter 11 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

***Thanks for the reviews and emails! 3 Please read on and enjoy! xoxo

Chapter 12

Yao marched out of the manor and down the stone steps to where a small handful of carriages were letting out. He saw Francis and Arthur exit one followed by Kiku and Matthew. Where was that bastard Alfred? He stopped to look around and noticed Gilbert standing over by one carriage with Feliks, Feliciano, and Alfred. Yao sneered and started heading over to them. Alfred's back was turned so he did not see Yao coming up behind him. Feliciano saw Yao coming and before he could give him a greeting, Yao's hand gripped handfuls of Alfred's hair and pulled him backwards. Alfred cried out in shock and reached up to grab his hair.

"You treacherous little slut!" Yao shouted as he continued to pull Alfred back. Alfred painfully twisted himself around so he was facing forward (or rather facing the ground) still grabbing at Yao's hands. "I'm going to rip your hair out!"

"Let go of me!" Alfred shouted and wrapped his arms around Yao's waist to tackle him to the cobblestone ground. The two started rolling around on the ground and the others were to shocked and surprised at the moment to do anything. Gilbert's hearty laugh could be heard as he pointed at the two of them rolling on the ground.

"Look at those two go!" He laughed again, holding his stomach. "It's like two ladies in a tavern fight!"

"There's like, nothing funny about this!" Feliks tried to say with all seriousness but the smirk he had gave it away.

"Somebody stop them!" Feliciano cried out at the two wrestling on the ground. Matthew was starting to cry as he watched his brother fighting and had to hold on to Arthur for comfort.

Rips of clothing were heard as Yao's silk robe was starting to miss a sleeve as he tried to get the upper hand on Alfred. Alfred had removed his cloak and gloves on the ride home and good thing he did. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to the 'lady of the manor' but he wasn't going to let his ass get kicked either and especially not by Yao.

He was met with Yao's fist backhanding him and throwing him off balance. This gave Yao the chance to tackle him to the ground. There were sounds of slaps, tears, hissing, and shouting as they continued their brawl. A lot of it consisted of hair pulling and trying to top the other for battle dominance.

"You're nothing but a backwoods home wreaker!" Yao screamed and backhanded Alfred now that he had the upper hand. Alfred's hand shot up and gripped his ponytail, yanking it hard to the side and twisting his neck. Yao cried out as he was flipped over again.

"You're going to be shittin' that orange blossom when I get done with you!" Alfred hollered back and landed his knee in Yao's stomach, making the man gasp out in pain.

"This is going to far! We've got to stop them!" Arthur yelled and let go of Matthew to run to the brawl. Gilbert was still laughing as Feliks and Feliciano ran off to join Arthur in breaking up the fight. Arthur attempted to grab Alfred but he pushed him away to focus on dominating Yao. Feliciano was trying to squeeze between them to push Alfred off of Yao, which wasn't a very bright idea for someone's elbow met with his cheek. He cried out and fell to the ground, helplessly writhing until Kiku came over to help pull him out of harms way. Francis came over to try and help Arthur hold back Alfred's arms but the man was surprisingly strong with his adrenaline rush.

Gilbert finally had to cut in, still laughing as he shoved the two blondes away from Alfred. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and easily pulled him away. Gilbert lifted him up in the air, his long legs kicking wildly as he tried to break free of the grip. Feliks held Yao by his underarms and drug him away from Alfred, also kicking and screaming. Both young men were bruised and slightly bloodied, their clothes torn and ragged. If Alfred wasn't half naked already he certainly was now. Alfred was still trying to break from Gilbert's iron grip but Matthew hurried over to stand in front him, crying.

"Please calm down, brother! Please Alfie! Stop it!"

"Let me at him! I'll trash his ass!"

"You still want a piece of me you sheep fucking mongrel! I'll take you on any time of the day, slut!" Feliks was having a hard time holding Yao so Francis rushed over to help him hold the struggling man down.

"Alfred, control yourself!" Arthur shouted him. "You're making your brother cry!"

"Let me go, damn it!" Alfred protested but Arthur told Gilbert to take him inside and bring him to Francis's room, still kicking the air. Yao seemed to have calmed down more as he let Feliks and Francis help stand him up.

"I'm going to go with Arthur." Francis said and Feliks sent him off.

"Like, come on, Feliciano. Get up. We're going to my room, all three of us." He looked at Kiku who sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll get my medical herbs and meet you there." As soon as Kiku left, Feliks and Feliciano helped walk a grumbling Yao to his room.

"That damn skank…ripping my beautiful robes!" Yao hissed as Kiku tapped some healing salve on one of Yao's many bruises and cuts.

"You brought this on yourself, you know." Feliciano pointed out from his spot in a chair, holding a cold water bag to his slightly swollen cheek.

"No, I didn't! Ivan called me Alfred! ALFRED! Can you believe that! Right after sex when we were cuddling! He called me fucking ALFRED! Don't I have the rights to tear the slut's arms off? I'm his legal wife!"

"If I can like, be brutally honest, I would say that Alfred is just a better fuck than you."

"Metaphorically or literally?" Yao asked.

"Literally."

"Fuck you. OW! Damn it Kiku! Be more gentle!"

"I'm sorry! But I need to press hard to make this stuff dissolve into your skin."

"Yao…I think you should be more upset with Ivan than Alfred." Feliciano said meekly. "After all, Alfred is just trying to save his home, not take Ivan away from you."

"That makes him a prostitute." Yao sneered.

"No it doesn't…it makes him brave and unselfish. He is throwing away all his morals and values for the sake of others."

"If he sells his body for sex to get money than that makes him a prostitute. Okay, so he's a more pious one. Who cares. He's still a prostitute." Feliciano stomped his foot.

"No he isn't!"

"Technically, Feli, Yao is right about Alfred." Feliks pointed out but he didn't want it to slip that Ivan was making Alfred his mistress and second wife.

"What's your take on this, Kiku?" Yao asked him.

"Well, I think your horrid display of fists and foul mouth are not becoming of one with your title and status. You were fighting like a gang member on the streets!"

"Oh, get over yourself, Kiku! You mean to tell me you wouldn't do the same if you found out your husband was slipping between the sheets with someone else?"

"You can't ask him that question since he has, like, no action going on in his bedroom." Feliks stated and Kiku gave him an irritated look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant hut." He chuckled.

"Ve~ Kiku has a bedroom in the manor…he just doesn't use it."

"But that's beside the point. What am I suppose to do now? I can't face Ivan until I cool down but that damn Alfred is assigned as one of my grooms! I don't want him anywhere near me! I'll tell Toris to talk to Ivan to reassign Alfred somewhere else. But I will NOT have him in my presence knowing he's sleeping with my husband!"

"M-maybe you two should sit down and talk." Feliciano suggested but Yao just glared at him. "Ve~ or not."

"Let me just say that I don't really blame Ivan for like, going to share Alfred's bed when you like, guard your ass with swords and bars."

"What do you mean by that?" Yao growled softly.

"What I mean is that you don't like, arouse sexual desire in Ivan. But that's normal for arranged marriages. Like, you just have to work together for the benefit of everyone. That doesn't mean you have to be passionately in love with him."

"Of course I love Ivan! I'm very in love with him!"

"Don't fool yourself, Yao." Feliks said seriously.

"Ve~ I have to agree with Feliks, Yao. You don't look at Ivan like I look at Ludwig…" Yao said nothing and focused more on what Kiku was doing to his busied body. "If you really loved Ivan, you would want to be with him all the time…your mind would be occupied with just thoughts of you and him and all the things you can do together. Just the longing to hold the one you love in your arms when they are far away shows passionate love. We know you love Ivan but-"

"So are you saying Ivan loves Alfred more than me?"

"No one is saying that." Kiku said, silently agreeing with Feliciano's words.

"That just what are all of you trying to say to me?"

"Simple, you like, feel obligated to be a sweet, loving, and dutiful wife to Ivan. You're really just pushing yourself too hard to feel something you don't."

"But…if that is true…then w-what the hell am I suppose to do?" He voice started to crack with the threat of tears. "I don't want to go back home to my family…how humiliating would that be?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Feliks turned angry eyes on him. "You are not going anywhere and Ivan would never send you away! Stop acting like a drama queen!"

"But-!" Yao started when Kiku's voice stopped him.

"That is one of the prices to pay when you are married to a high ranking lord. Men in power have the tendency to cheat…because they can. It's almost expected of them. But you have to know how good you have it living here with Ivan. You've told us so many times about how the other wives all cry and complain that their husbands beat or rape them and try to have full control of their lives. They have no say in anything their husbands' do. Ivan always asks your thoughts."

"I-I know…Ivan fully respects me and gives me all the freedom I want…not even my parents gave me that." He slumped in the chair. "I don't know what to do…this is all…so confusing! I'm so mixed up with wanting to strangle that little bitch or-"

"Or thank him for doing all the, like, crazy sex stuff you don't want to do. Look at it this way, Alfred, like, does all the nasty, hardcore sex stuff and you get to make love your way. Ivan will get, like, all his crazy lusty desires from Alfred but be a loving and doting husband who makes love to you whenever you want. I would be, like, grateful for it!"

"I wish I could think like you…but I don't even know what I'm thinking right now anyway! I feel like I'm in a state of shock…."

"Well you and Alfred did, like, just kick the shit out of each other."

"I hope Ivan beats him for attacking me." Yao huffed out.

"But you attacked him first." Feliciano said and one glare from Yao was enough for him to know he should stop talking.

"We're done with this conversation! Just finish fixing me up and then I'm going to go hide in my room until I feel like coming out! And I don't want to be bothered!"

Meanwhile, in Francis's room…

Kiku had just come from Feliks room to start treating Alfred's wounds next. Arthur was already running his mouth off and scolding Alfred for his ruthless behavior. Alfred looked too annoyed to even care about what Arthur was saying. Matthew was sitting on Francis's bed holding his teddy bear and whimpering softly. Gilbert came over and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all over now."

"I-I know…I just don't like seeing Alfie hurt…" Matthew sniffled out.

"Aw, he's not hurt. He's just roughed up a bit. How about we take the night off and go out to the city? You know, get your mind off what happened between your brother and Lady Yao."

"B-But I'm afraid to leave brother…"

"Pfft. He'll be fine! He's got Arthur here and Feliks and Feliciano, he's fine! Come on, don't you want to see more of the world?"

"W-well that would be nice…" he said softly with a smile. "I'll think about it."

"Ah, good! I will be expecting your answer soon then!" he pat Matthew roughly on the back before standing up to get a better look at Alfred. "So… you look good." He smirked and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Get bent. I just fucked up the 'Lady of the Manor'…there goes my job."

"Hardly. I promise you that Ivan won't kick you out for that. He'll probably just shrug his shoulders and laugh. You'll be fine, trust me."

"I agree with Gilbert." Francis said. "You won't be going anywhere."

"That's good news."

"How is it good?" Arthur hissed. "Lord Ivan is a whack job and I can't believe all of us are here with him! He's dangerous! And his wife is just as loopy!"

"Well I'm not leaving this place so just get over it!" Alfred hissed at Arthur and they heard Francis making a sad whining sound.

"Arthur, my love, you don't want to stay here with me?" He looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Arthur sucked his teeth.

"I meant ALL of us as in you and the others too."

"All of us are fairly content being here." Kiku said softly, bandaging Alfred's hand. "We don't really have any problems with Ivan. And this war is unpredictable…leaving a secure place now would be stupid."

"Fine, whatever!" Arthur threw his hands up and went to join Francis against the wall. Alfred looked down at Kiku.

"Where do I sleep tonight? I don't think I can sleep in my normal bed with Feliciano…Lady Yao won't want me there."

"You are welcomed to stay in my hut if you need to." Kiku said and Alfred shook his head.

"No, you have Matthew there."

"Go sleep in Feliks room." Francis offered. "Once Yao is out of there I'm sure Feliks will let you in. He's pretty neutral when it comes to things like this." Alfred nodded.

"Yeah…that sounds good." He looked at Arthur who immediately shook his head.

"We've had this talk, Alfred. Don't even mention it." Alfred nodded sadly.

"Right…sorry."

Ivan sat at his desk with a look of distress on his face. He had really messed things up with Yao by saying Alfred's name. It just slipped from his lips, it's not like he was trying to hurt Yao's feelings on purpose. He still should have been in more control of himself. Now he would have to find something else for Alfred to do here. Yao wouldn't let him be his groom for very obvious reasons. Once Yao cooled down he would have to go and talk to him and try to straighten things out. The look on Yao's face last night upset him and he knew he had hurt Yao deeply. Yao was trying so hard to please him and he blew it.

A shrieking cry from the opened window surprised him and he turned around to see a messenger falcon land on the perch there. It was holding a scroll container in its mouth and flapping it wings. Ivan leaned over and took the container from its beak and popped off the lid. He tapped it on his palm and watched as a small scroll fell out. The tiny drawn picture was the symbol of an army out fighting in the current battle Ludwig was involved in. He carefully unrolled it and read it.

It was from one of the king's generals. It stated that the enemy army was bigger than they previously thought and the troops were trying to hold them off as long as they could. Another enemy troop had snuck around their defenses during the battle and were heading for Ivan's city. The king's troops were unable to follow due to holding back the large army that threatened them. Ivan did not have the troop sizes enough to hold the city himself so he would have to send word to the king right away so he could arrange another army to defend the city. He couldn't stay here at the manor though. They all had to leave.

"TORIS!" Ivan called loudly, hoping the man was nearby. "TORIS!" The door opened and Toris stepped in, looking worried.

"Yes my lord? Anything wrong?"

"We've got troubles…as if I didn't have enough of them."

"What kind of troubles?" Ivan handed him the scroll and Toris read it, turning white. "Oh no…"

"We're all relocating." Ivan said simply. "We're going to my family's house in the mountains."

"All the way up there? But…it's snowy and cold…and your sisters are there! Lady Yao doesn't get along with Natalia!"

"Then you can stay here and help defend the city." Toris gulped and decided to take his chances going up to Ivan's family home.

"I'll start making all the arrangements…wh-who's coming? Besides the obvious ones."

"Alfred is coming, of course. He'll need to bring his brother with him. Francis is hitting it off with that Arthur and if he's unhappy his food doesn't taste as good. So Arthur will have to come. Kiku of course as well as Feliks. Let them all know right away so they start packing."

"What about Gilbert?"

"I rather he come with us then stay here. I'll take a few of his best men so we have some extra line of defense while we're traveling. I can't handle everything myself if we run into robbers or enemy patrols. My family house has servants and everything else we need there." He picked up the small container to cap it when he noticed another piece of paper in there. "What's this?" He pulled it out and opened it. It was a message from Ludwig's troops saying that he was injured in battle and unable to fight until he heals. Ivan crushed the paper in his hands. "Shit…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ludwig. He's been injured in battle…no wonder they troops are failing." Toris gasped and immediately thought about Feliciano. "We need to get moving. Get to it, Toris. I'll send word to my sisters to let them know we are coming. Let the falconer know I'll need one of his birds too."

"Y-yes sir."

He bowed and left Ivan's office to start making all the arrangements for the move. All the servants were starting to panic, running about this way and that. Toris went to each room, telling each of them to start packing just what they need and to bring warm clothes. When he got to Feliciano's room he couldn't hold in the news about Ludwig.

"Feliciano? You in there?"

"Yes, Toris, come in." Toris did so, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Um…you need to pack the things you need and get ready to move."

"M-move? Where am I going?" Toris quickly explained to him and Feliciano trembled. "Oh no…that's terrible! What about Ludwig? Any news on him?" Feliciano had tears in his eyes as he saw Toris's face.

"H-he's been injured in battle…that's all we know right now." Feliciano's face drained of all color and he flopped back on the bed in a daze. "Feli, you don't have time for moping! You have to get packed! We leave as soon as we can!"

"Ludwig…my Wiggy…"

Toris didn't have time for him right now and would come back after he was done doing the millions of other things he had to do. Yao wasn't too pleased with knowing he had to move to Ivan's family house in the mountains but he set to packing anyway. Alfred had nothing to pack and neither did Matthew or Arthur so they all stayed with Francis as he packed a trunk. Feliks came to Francis's room with his two bags of sewing things and clothes. Kiku had only some precious gardening tools he wanted to take with him and was in a daze knowing his flowers would all be left behind. Toris found them all in Francis's room and knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes." Said Francis. "Everyone except Feliciano. We haven't seen him." Toris raised an eyebrow. He wasn't with Yao because he was already packed up and heading down to the carriages. "Someone go check on him." Toris said. "I have way to much to do."

"I'll go do check on him." Kiku said and left the room to hurry to Feliciano's. He saw that the door was opened and he peeked in. "Feliciano? Are you in here?" No answer came and he opened the door more to look around the room. He found a note on the bed and picked it up to read it. He gasped and nearly dropped the letter to the floor. "Oh no…what is he thinking!" Kiku quickly ran out of the room to alert the others.

Feliciano ran through the city streets with nothing but the clothes on his back, dodging in and out of carriages looking for a specific one. His wet eyes were making things blurry and hard to see for him. Feliciano saw a wagon with a white cover on it and he let out a sigh of relief as he ran to it.

"Excuse me! Sir! Excuse me!" He waved his hand wildly at the carriage man who pulled his horses to a stop when he saw him.

"Yes?" Feliciano panted.

"A-are you…you a…a medical wagon?"

"I am, yes. I'm taking these medical supplies to the current battlefield."

"May I hitch a ride there with you? Please?" He folded his hands and pleaded with the man.

"I can't let you do that, young man. The battlefield is no place for you!"

"But I need to get there! Please sir! Let me ride with you!"

"I'm sorry but my answer is no."

"I can pay you!" Feliciano reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sack. "This has ten gold pieces in it! I'll give it all to you if you take me to the battlefield with you!" The man looked around and then held his hand out to Feliciano. He gave the man the sack of money.

"Hope in the back and don't make noise." He said and Feliciano smiled.

"Ve~! Oh thank you sir! Thank you!" Feliciano ran around the back and jumped into the opening, taking a seat behind some cargo boxes. He felt the wagon jerk in movement and he let out a sigh as he was on his way to see his beloved Ludwig. "Don't worry, Wiggy. Feliciano is coming to take care of you…ve~…" Feliciano closed his eyes and fell asleep to the rocking of the wagon.

"HE WHAT?" Everyone shouted when Kiku came back into Francis's room.

"I'm afraid it's true! His letter said that he went to find a ride to the battlefield to care for Ludwig! He's already gone!" Francis turned to Arthur.

"Ivan won't wait for him." He said. "We will just have to hope that Feliciano gets there safely."

"But he's a ditz!" Feliks replied. "He'll like, never make it there!"

"Feliciano can be very determined when he wants to be. He'll find his way there." Francis said. "But we have to focus on the matter at hand. I should have enough warm clothes for you three." He meant Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew.

"Where is this place we are going?" Alfred asked.

"It is Ivan's family home, where he grew up. It's in the middle of the mountains and the nearest city is about twenty miles away from the house. It's run by his sisters."

"He has sisters?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, two to be exact. The eldest is Katyusha and the youngest is Natalia. Ivan is the middle child."

"Well that explains it." Arthur snorted and crossed his arms.

"I've only been there once." Francis said. "And I think I'm the only one, right?" The others nodded. "Just be warned, everyone. Natalia is a bit on the…crazy side. But Katyusha is very nice. Yao and Natalia despise each other so you'll have a reprieve, Alfred." Francis chuckled and Alfred just frowned at the joke. "And it's VERY snowy there, almost snowy all the time. So be prepared for cold temperatures."

"But it's the middle of summer." Matthew piped up from the bed.

"Not up there it isn't." Francis said. "That place is just…well…it only seems to have winter or spring. It will be a nice break from the heat but you'll be wanting to come back here VERY soon."

"I hate the cold." Arthur mumbled and Francis pulled him close to nuzzle him.

"But we can keep each other warm all the time!"

"Get off me!" Arthur pushed him away. "Now is not the time for that!"

"I have like, everything fur I own right here." Feliks held up one of his bags. "And I'm like, not sharing! I don't fare well in the cold."

"Then you and Arthur can be a huddled pair of cranky old farts together!" Alfred said with a laugh and Arthur shoved him.

"Should we all head down to the carriages then?" Francis asked them.

"I feel horrible leaving here without knowing just where Feliciano is." Kiku said softly as he picked up his bag of tools.

"We have like, no choice right now." Feliks said. "Everybody grab your things and lets go."

The group headed out of the room together and to the carriage houses. Matthew held on to Alfred's hand as well as Arthur's, wanting to stay as close to them as possible. Arthur was mildly worried about the cold weather and Matthew's weak immune system. He would have to make sure Matthew was extra warm all the time to avoid any sickness. Alfred didn't seem worried about the move at all but had a look of pure excitement on his face. He probably looked at this trip as an adventure.

The carriage men piled and strapped down as many belongings as they could to the top of the carriages. Ivan and Yao were the last to come out with Toris behind. Yao's eyes met Alfred's for a second before he closed them and put his nose up in the air. Alfred narrowed his eyes at him and watched as the pair came over to their group. Ivan smiled at Alfred.

"What a nice shiner you've got there, Alfred." He said, referring to the black ring under Alfred's right.

"Ah…thank you sir." 

"There is no time to talk about what happened today now but rest assured we will deal with it when we get to the Wolf Hall. That would be the Braginski family home."

Alfred felt a sliver of fear travel up his spine at Ivan's slightly tone of voice. It was so hard to tell what Ivan was thinking. Maybe he was in trouble for fighting Yao? He didn't really give any thought to being physically punished by Ivan for it. But what of Yao? Alfred's blood ran cold as he thought about how much power of word Yao had over Ivan. What if the dark haired man told lies about him and Arthur to get him in trouble? He remembered Feliks saying something once about Yao telling tall tales. Alfred got a feeling that Ivan was very gullible and would believe Yao's lies. Yao already saw him as a whore and it would be perfect ammo for him. He gulped in fright but held himself as calm as he could.

"You'll all be in for a real treat, I promise you." He smiled at the group. "You will all be very comfortable there." Yao looked at the group and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Feliciano?" Everyone turned to look at Kiku who tried to make himself appear smaller as all eyes were on him.

"Um…Feliciano left a note…saying that he went to find Ludwig on the battlefield. He's been wounded." Yao looked at Ivan.

"Is that true, Ivan?"

"About Ludwig, yes. But I didn't know Feliciano took off to find him?" Kiku nodded. "Well we can't wait for him. We need to be safely out of the city. I sent word to the king so allied forces will be here. No need to fear, everyone. I have everything under control."

"We trust you fully, Lord Ivan." Francis smiled at him as Ivan lead Yao to their carriage. Arthur reached his hand over to scratch at the tip of Francis's nose. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry, but you had a little brown spot right on the tip there." Francis rolled his eyes and pinched his ass when the others weren't looking.

They were all assigned a carriage with their belongings mixed in on top. Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew had the second one. Kiku and Feliks had the last one with Toris. Matthew was wondering where Gilbert was, looking through the window for a sight of him. He heard that Gilbert was coming with them and all of his soldiers were posted already. The sound of galloping hooves caught his attention and he crammed his head to look out the furthest side of the window to see Gilbert riding up on a horse. Gilbert stopped by their carriage and tapped on the door with his foot. Francis opened the door for him.

"What is it you need, Gilbert?"

"I thought Mattie would like a ride on horseback for awhile!" Matthew smiled at him but both Arthur and Alfred's voices burst his bubble.

"No." They both said in unison.

"Hey! Why not? He's a grown man! He can make his own choices, right Mattie?"

"R-right." Matthew turned pleading eyes to his brother and Arthur. "Please guys? Pleeeeeaaassseeee?"

"No, you belong in this carriage with us." Arthur said and crossed his arms.

"Oh Arthur, don't be a wet blanket! Go ahead, Matthew!" Francis grinned and Matthew chose to listen to him and jump out of the carriage before Arthur or Alfred could protest. Gilbert grabbed his arm and easily lifted him up onto the horse, sitting Matthew in front of it."

"I'll only have him for a little while! At least until we get the mountain pass!" Gilbert grinned and trotted off with Matthew to the front of the carriage line. Arthur punched Francis in the arm.

"I hate you." Francis rubbed the spot where Arthur had hit him and pouted.

"I'm sorry, Artie."

"And don't call me 'Artie'!" They heard one of the guards shouting that everyone was ready the sound of riding crops and whips being heard jerked the carriages into moving.

They traveled all day through the city and all night through some forest roads. Alfred and Arthur had never rode in a carriage before for so long and found it hard to sleep with all the bumps they constantly hit. Francis held Arthur close the whole night and the green-eyed man didn't push him away. Francis was more comfortable than the poorly padded carriage walls.

Alfred was spread out as much as he was able to on the carriage seat. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he dreamt about being back on the farm with all his favorite animals, old and recent. He saw Sniffer and Rammy, and even Binkers, the old tomcat at Tino's place. He saw Ivan standing at the open barn doors of the farm where he first met Arthur. He smiled and waved to Ivan who just turned away and walked into the barn. Alfred went to follow him when the sounds of pleasured moans came up from his right. He looked over to see his teenaged self and Arthur behind the hen house, him giving Arthur oral sex. He raised his eyebrow in confusion and turned away from the memory, going back into the barn.

However, what awaited him in the barn was not a smiling Ivan, but rather a nightmare. It was the exact same barn from the first time with the mean farmer. Alfred's dream body was frozen in place as he saw Arthur hanging from a rope by his ankles…just like Rammy. His body was struggling and thrashing in the air as his lifeblood spilled out from the slit in his neck, made by Ivan. Yao was on one knee, holding the bucket to catch all the blood. Both of them were talking in mumbled words with smiles as if what they were doing was just a normal thing. Alfred's scream came out silent as he ran deeper into the barn, its length growing longer and longer.

When it seemed like he was reaching the end he stumbled forward and fell into an abyss that lasted a second before he landed in a small wooden wagon littered lightly with hay. His body was motionless as he watched the blurred clouds pass above as he was pulled in the wagon. He was able to move his head and looked to his left to see a hangman's platform. To his utter shock he saw it was Matthew, coughing and wheezing with sickness as the barrel was kicked out from under him. He watched his little brother's body jerk as the rope snapped his neck and Alfred's immediate thought to Matthew's demise was 'guilty by association'.

He didn't even time to cry out for his brother as the wagon was jerked and he was yanked up by hundreds of blackened hands. He gasped and struggled as he was drug up onto a pyre set with bundles of sticks. Ivan's threat rang in his head, 'I will be the first one to throw the torch should you disobey my commands'. He was quickly tied to the pyre by the same shadowed hands and he saw Ivan coming up the pyre steps, holding a torch with purple fire. Alfred stared into the purple flames as they mirrored the violet orbs of Ivan. The fire was close to his face yet it burned cold, not hot. Alfred panted as he panicked and struggled against the binds but found it futile. Ivan gave him that little smile of his before shoving the purple flamed torch into the sticks. Alfred's screams were muffled and hollow as the purple flames kissed and licked at his body, burning ice cold against his skin. He looked through the purple flames and saw Yao staring back at him rather than Ivan.

'I will always have the upper hand.'

Yao's voice echoed in the flames as they grew higher and higher until all he could see now was dancing purple. His scream was finally ripped from his throat and it echoed in the nothingness as he shot up from the carriage, panted and sputtering.

His eyes wide, his chest heaved with heavy breaths as he frantically looked around him, seeing as he was still in the carriage. He was the only one in the carriage and could faintly hear talking outside of it. Alfred struggled to open the carriage door and when he did he nearly fell out and onto the ground. He ran a few feet away before he leaned over and vomited to the ground.

That nightmare had wracked his body with such jitters and fear that he couldn't blink. Never in his life had he ever dreamt something so brutal and dark but what had to scare him the most was that it was likely to happen. Ivan was highly possessive of the things and 'people' he owned and when he had heard from Francis that Arthur had to speak with Ivan, he knew what it was about. He had just talked to Ivan about his brotherly feelings for Arthur and that talk might have just been his downfall. Now Ivan would always be suspicious of him and Arthur and Yao had the perfect weapon for destroying him.

What was he to do? He couldn't just up and run away for what kind of person would he be? He had people counting on him and he chose to do this on his own. Maybe he had gone a little deeper than he thought but it really was to late to back out now. What was he to do? What could he do? How was he going to go about doing it? What would his first move be? All these questions flooded his mind and he held his head, clenching his eyes and teeth.

Once he talked to Ivan about the fight, he would get down on his knees and beg Yao for forgiveness. He didn't want to give in to the man but the fear of Ivan's cruelty was enough to help him to swallow his pride. Maybe he should try and make friends with Yao instead of competing with him for sport. After that little nightmare he had the idea of foolishly playing flirty games of dominance did not seem like a swell idea. Well, he had to keep Ivan's interest and that would take seduction, lust, and teasing. So it's Yao he should focus on. He should strive to gain Yao's friendship and trust. It would be extremely difficult now that he knows Alfred is sleeping with his husband but he has to try.

"Alfred!" His name was shouted in the air and he jumped at the sound of it. He whirled around to see Matthew come running up to him. "Alfred, you're awake!" He smiled happily as he reached him. "You were sleeping so deep we didn't want to wake you up!"

"Uh…y-yeah…thanks."

"Guess what! We're at the mountain's pass already! Everyone is stopped to start changing into warmer clothes. You should too!" Matthew laughed and Alfred did notice a slight chill in the air.

"R-right…yeah…change is good. I'll go get changed…" Matthew's smile turned into a frown of worry as he read his brother's frightened features.

"Alfred…are you alright? You're sweating and breathing heavy…did you have a bad dream?" Alfred just nodded and Matthew hugged him. "You haven't had a bad dream since you were little. Is something bothering you, Alfie?"

"Uh…no. Nothings bothering me…I guess I'm just worked up over this big move and the war and…and just life in general." He forced himself to smile and laugh. It was enough to fool Matthew who smiled back.

"Okay then! As long as you are alright." Alfred nodded. "Good! Then lets go get you dressed!"

Alfred let himself be pulled by his brother back to the carriages where everyone was changing into some kind of heavy fur coat, cloak, and hat. Feliks came up to him with a white wool coat and matching hooded cloak that was trimmed with rabbit fur. Alfred thought it was absolutely beautiful and for a moment the dark dream was forgotten. Arthur was also dressed in a woolen cloak with hood but no fur trim. Francis just had a full gray fur long coat and matching hat. Feliks was brown with fur trim dyed pink and toggle buttons in the front. Matthew got his on and he matched Alfred but instead of white it was a red-ish color. Kiku was wearing a black wool coat with a brown fur poncho and he was handing out various pairs of mittens to everyone. He smiled as he gave a white pair to Alfred, who gave a lopsided smile back.

He heard Ivan's laugh and his blood ran cold as he slowly turned to look over his shoulder at the sound. Ivan wore a simple long woolen coat and had encrusted with a few jewels to show his status. He had a faded pink scarf wrapped around his neck and heavy purple-fingered gloves. Yao was nowhere to be seen and Alfred figured he was probably in the carriage. Ivan seemed to notice his star and he turned his head give Alfred that friendly, cheerful smile. Ivan winked at him before turning back and talking to Toris.

Alfred shied away and gulped again at the wink. He hoped to high heaven that Yao hadn't had seen that. Everyone was talking and having a good time except for him. He looked at the mountain pass before them. It was dark and wide, like a monstrous mouth and it lead up to Ivan's family home. The trail looked long and bumpy and Alfred foresaw more sleepless nights. However, after the terrifying dream he had just had, the idea of being unable to sleep and have an excuse for it was just perfect. Maybe then he could think of more ways to make his life at the Braginski House of Wolf Hall much easier for him. What did he have to loose? 'Oh, that's right.' He thought to himself. 'Everything.'

End Chapter 12 TBC


	13. Chapter 13

***Thanks for all the reviews and emails! 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 13

Alfred was right, the mountain road was bumpy and it was keeping him awake. The further they ascended the mountain, the more chilling the air became. Alfred had never been through the mountains before and he had no clue that people actually lived on them.

It started to flurry softly as they continued to climb and Alfred slid the window up with some difficultly to stick his gloved hand out. Usually, snow meant hardship, cold nights, and empty bellies. But now that he was living and working for Ivan, he did not have to worry about that. It also really surprised him how much different the weather was in the mountains than down on the plains. He thought it very bizarre and it was starting to come off as a whole other world.

The beautiful sights of the pine trees and boulders had freed his mind of the nightmare for a while. He could see small houses and cabins along the way with smoking chimneys and small farms. Gilbert had ridden by them a short time ago to let them know that they would be at Wolf Hall by early morning. Alfred usually told the time of day by the sun but because of the snow it was hidden so he could only figure it was the afternoon. Arthur's voice startled him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and Alfred looked over at him. Arthur had a snoring Francis on his shoulder as he sat with his arms and legs crossed. "You haven't said a word since we've started up the mountain. What's got you worried?"

"Oh…it's nothing. I just had a nightmare earlier this morning. You know me and silly nightmares."

"Yes, I know them. You would always crawl in next to me after you've had one and making my night a living hell with your kicking and punching. The worst was when you would have them while already sleeping with me and wet the bed." Alfred glared at him.

"I did that ONCE!" Arthur flashed him a humorous smile.

"Keep telling yourself that. The bed sheets and hay tell a different story. And you were at least eleven when you finally stopped." Alfred was to annoyed and exhausted to argue with Arthur so he just changed the subject.

"Isn't the snow pretty, Arthur? And we don't have any actual work to do in it!" Arthur snorted and narrowed his eyes as he gazed out at the falling snow.

"I hate the snow."

"I know you hate it, but you have to admit it is beautiful! And everything is so quiet when it snows." Alfred always wondered why Arthur would get so cranky and short tempered when it snowed. He would never want to talk about it, no matter how many times Alfred nagged him. Alfred figured, since the Braginski house was still far away, he might as well ask him again. "Hey Arthur…why do you hate the snow so much? You've never given me an answer." Arthur sighed heavily.

"Must you ask me this EVERY time you see snow?"

"I'll stop when you finally tell me." He made himself grin playfully at Arthur and when the man had agreed, his grin turned into a frown. Arthur was going to tell him after all these years?

"My mother died when the snow was falling very heavy from the sky. The snow was up to our knees and no one would come to help her, not that we could afford a doctor anyway. After her last stillborn she was never the same and never very healthy. I think it was the miscarriage that ended her life. She never came back from it."

"You never told me you had siblings." Alfred said and Arthur glared at him.

"Stillborn means 'dead', Alfred! It doesn't just apply to animals. "

"Oh…I'm sorry. But I thought your dad had left long a-" Alfred stopped at Arthur's harsh glare. Alfred knew that Arthur's father had left him when he was an infant so he had to piece together about his other 'siblings'. "I'm really sorry, Arthur." Arthur let his head fall back against the carriage wall.

"It's not your fault. That's just life and it happens all the time. It's just…snow brings death. Crops, animals, people…" Alright, this conversation was getting to morbid and Alfred needed happy things at this moment.

"You know what, lets not talk about that." He suddenly felt very uncomfortable right now after Arthur's tale. "I'm actually going to try and get some sleep." Arthur blinked.

"You lost interest fast…are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?" Alfred just smiled and shook his head, trying to lay down as comfortably as he could in the carriage seat. Surprisingly, he had fallen asleep despite the bumpy surface from trying to stay awake to long. And more importantly, it was a light, dreamless sleep.

Alfred woke up when the carriage came to a halt and jerked him rather harshly. All three of them looked out the carriage windows to see a small stream with a bridge over it. The carriages were going over one by one and Alfred noticed that the road they were traveling had become much more level. He stuck his head out further as the snowflakes made it harder to see as it had gotten darker. After they crossed the bridge there was a small clearing before a stream of perfectly symmetrical line of evergreens on both sides of a gray stone road. Alfred watched as a large house, which could only be Wolf Hall slowly come into view.

There was no surrounding wall like in Ivan's city manor but the courtyard was large with trimmed hedges. The surrounding wall could technically be all the various holly and evergreen trees that surrounded it. From what he could see the place wasn't as high class or fancy as Ivan's city house. Of course, it was hard to tell with all the snow and he bet it looked beautiful when it wasn't snowing.

The carriages circled around a running fountain before stopping one behind the other. He heard Gilbert shouting that they had arrived and to exit the carriages. Alfred and Arthur were more than willing to get out of their small confinement and stretch their legs. Matthew came running to them and hugged Alfred tightly.

"Isn't this place beautiful, Alfie! I never thought I'd be so happy to see snow!"

"Ah…yes, it is really beautiful." Alfred replied but Francis cut in.

"Lets remember why were are here. The enemy army is preparing to invade the city. We have to hope the king gets his troops there in time so we all have something to go back to." The three fell silent after that but it wasn't long before all of them were ushered into Wolf Hall.

Wolf Hall was smaller than Ivan's city home but it felt much more homey and comfortable. The house was less decorated but still held style. Alfred adored the long winding staircase that was covered with a purple velvet coating. A large chandelier of candles hung in the middle of the entrance and Alfred wondered if he jumped from the landing would he be able to grab the iron circle?

Ivan was standing beside Yao who refused to look at him or even hook their arms together. Yao had his arms crossed instead as he looked around. Alfred stared at Ivan and blushed a bit at how dashing he looked in his snow clothes. Then he remembered the same Ivan in his nightmare shoving a purple flame in his face. He quickly shook the image from his head and turned his attention back to scoping out the area.

"Little brother!" A young woman came running down one of the halls, holding up her light blue dress. Her breasts didn't seem to fit in her corset and any respectable male in the room made sure their eyes were anywhere but.

"Katyusha, it is a pleasure to see you." Ivan held his arms out for his big sister to hug him tight, rubbing her face in his chest.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you! I wish the reason was for a better purprose-" Ivan held his hand up and smiled.

"No need to discuss war and politics now. I'm just pleased to see you happy and healthy." Katyusha hugged him again before turning to Yao.

"My dear sister-in-law! So good to see you again!" Yao was thrilled to see Katyusha yet he despised how she always called him 'sister' instead of 'brother'. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Always a pleasure, Katyusha."

"Big brother?" Ivan lifted his head to see Natalia in her favorite gray dress with lace trim and matching bow in her hair. Ivan made himself smile at her and hoped she wouldn't embarrass him.

"Hello Natalia. You are looking well." Natalia said nothing as she raced over to him and latched herself to his neck. "Natalia…you're choking me…" Ivan gasped out and tried to remove her arms from his neck as gently as possible.

"Natalia! Don't embarrass your brother!" Katyusha scolded her softly and Natalia looked at her with a slight scowl but let go of him. Natalia's gaze immediately went to the man at Ivan's side. Both she and Yao exchanged forced happy smiles at each other.

"Dearest 'sister-in-law' YAO, how delightful to see you again." Natalia said through grit teeth and Yao mirrored her emotions.

"Always a supreme pleasure to see you, sister-in-law, NATALIA." Everyone could see the thunderbolts exchanged between their eyes.

"I see your sleeves are still too long for your arms." Natalia kept her forced smile.

"And your breasts STILL don't quite fit into an average corset, my dear."

"I heard there is a wagon leaving in a few minutes so why don't you be under it?"

The two kept their torrent of insults going and ignoring all the others. Toris looked on at the two and trembled in fear as he pulled out a small bottle wrapped in leather and took a swing of the thick pink liquid for his nervous stomach. (1) This would be living on his belt for the duration of their stay here.'

"Eh…heh heh…" Ivan laughed nervously as he could feel the tension in the air weighing him down.

"Ivan, don't just stand there! Introduce me to your friends here!" Katyusha smiled at the small group before her. "I recognize Francis, of course. Or Toris." Francis smiled and winked, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Long time no see, Katyusha."

"I expect you to bake some of your delicious cakes while you stay here!"

"Consider it done, my dear." She laughed happily and clapped. Natalia was clutched onto her brother's side and surprisingly so was Yao. He was clasped onto Ivan's arm and the two smaller forms were met at eye level. Ivan just stood there looking disheveled and uncomfortable as the tension started to orbit around him.

"Ah…of course, dear sister." Ivan said softly. "This is-"

"I'm Feliks, the tailor of like, all these fine pieces of attire we are wearing now!"

"Oh! Very nice to meet you! You do lovely work! And you?" She looked at Kiku who stood straight and tall.

"I'm the gardener, Kiku. I care for, raise, and grow Lord Ivan's sunflowers." Alfred thought all those words were a bit unnecessary.

"Wonderful! My little brother loves those! And you?" She looked at Alfred who grinned.

"I'm Alfred and this is my little brother, Matthew! I'm Lady Yao's personal groom and Matthew here…well, he's just here!" Matthew's shoulders drooped a bit. "And this is my brother from another mother and father-figure, Arthur!" He put his arm around Arthur's shoulders who looked annoyed at Alfred's word choices for his introduction, especially in front of Ivan.

"Oh no you're not!" Yao tore his eyes away from Natalia's to glare at Alfred. "My room door doesn't say 'Animal Refuge' in bold print!" Alfred was ready to give a snappy comeback but remembered the nightmare and Yao's face in purple flames made him think twice.

"I'm not anymore? Then what can I do while I'm here? I have to pull my weight around somehow?"

"I'm sure Ivan could-WAIT!" Katsyusha clapped her hands happily as she got an idea. "I know what you can do! I'm in desperate need of a nanny for my darling little Galina so I can focus more on running Wolf Hall more effectively. My little brother will need my assistance with many things, I'm sure."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Alfred chirped up and Arthur immediately took his arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Alfred, you dipshit! Do you have any idea how to care for a child? It's not like taking care of a newborn lamb or baby chick! It's a HUMAN!"

"You give me no credit at all! I'm awesome with kids!" Arthur hissed.

"You never dealt with kids! How many times have you lost Matthew just walking to the barn!"

"Well if I can't be with Yao I need to do SOMETHING!"

"I don't agree with children watching children!"

"I am not a child anymore!"

"Then stop acting like one! You're nineteen summers! Fucking act like it!" Alfred took his arm away from Arthur and walked back to Katsyusha, smiling.

"I accept the job, as long as it's all right with Lord and Lady Braginski?" Ivan just chuckled softly.

"Ah…sister let me get back to you on that. Not that I don't think Alfred would make a wonderful nanny to my niece-" He wasn't sure if it was Yao's or Natalia's nails digging into his sides. "But I must speak with my wife and Alfred about something first." She looked a little confused but nodded.

"Well, okay then. Brother you can have your old room, obviously." She smiled at the others. "I'm afraid we don't have a lot of extra guest rooms so would any of you mind doubling up?" Francis put his arm around Arthur's shoulders and winked.

"We'll double up, no problem."

"I like, need to have my own room so I can work." Feliks said proudly. "You can't disrupt an artist at his work!"

"I'll room with Matthew!" Kiku said and quickly pulled the boy closer to him, not wanting to be the last one and end up rooming with Alfred. He did enjoy the man's company but being in too close of proximity of him over time may aggravate him.

"B-but what about me?" Alfred asked and looked at Toris who put his hands up.

"I have my own room here. It's too small."

"You can stay with us until Lord Ivan decides where to put you!" Francis smiled at Alfred and he was reluctant to go with the two because of Arthur. Alfred looked at Ivan who seemed too troubled by the leaches on him to pay any real notice to him.

"Very good! I'll have some of the servants show you to your rooms while I speak with my family. Dinner is being prepared now as we speak and someone will come and get you when it is ready."

Katsyusha called for the servants to escort them to their separate rooms. Alfred took notice of how much smaller the halls were compared to Ivan's city house. He got the feeling that this house was very old and it must have been in Ivan's family for a long time. Francis was whispering things in Arthur's ear who was lightly shoving him away each time. Alfred didn't care as they turned a hall and was met with various painted pictures. He wondered who they all were but assumed it was Ivan's relatives.

Alfred stopped at one particular picture of a family and he recognized Ivan immediately. Ivan appeared to be nine or ten in the painting, standing in between Katsyusha and Natalia. Katsyusha looked to be in her teen years and Natalia was still wearing a lacy bonnet with pink ribbons. She was the only one sitting poised on the floor while Katsyusha sat in a plush chair. Katsyusha was the only one smiling, Ivan had no emotion and Natalia was frowning. It would have been an adorable painting if the other two were smiling. Next to it was another painting of Katsyusha as she is now, holding an infant in her arms. Alfred raised an eyebrow and studied the painting carefully, noticing the paint on her right was a darker shade than the background, as if something had been painted over.

"ALFRED!" Arthur's voice echoed through the hall and Alfred was startled out of his deep thoughts as he ran to catch up with the others.

Once settled inside their room, the three men started to relax themselves after the long trip. The bed was much smaller than the one Francis was used to and Arthur was not pleased that he would have to be lying even CLOSER to Francis than normal. Alfred had no choice but to use the short sofa for a bed that his legs hung over on one side. He was currently holding a pillow high above his head and spinning it around by its tassels.

"The older sister seems nice." Alfred spoke up then, tired of hearing Arthur curse and argue with Francis. "That younger one is a bit…well, coo-coo."

"Ah, yes, Natalia is a strange piece of work." Francis said as he started to unpack and hang his clothes. "She's Ivan and Katsyuha's half sister, actually."

"Really? You know, I thought something like that." Arthur said. "Ivan and Kaysuha are both…kind of big and solid with the same hairdo and build. Natalia is small and skinny and more lady-ish."

"What's the matter, Artie? You find her cute? She's your lady type anyway." Francis gave Arthur a surprised look who just glared at both of them.

"Shut up, Alfred! I've had my fair share of women!" Alfred scoffed.

"Oh yeah, the milkmaid Sophia at Tino's horse farm." He rolled his eyes in amusement. "She counts as 'fair share'."

"Hey! She wanted me and I wasn't going to say 'no'! I was fourteen winters! How could I say no? It was a break from hard labor."

"You're seeing things my way!" Francis said happily as he tossed a pair of tights in the air to celebrate.

"And I would have gotten further with her if jackass over here didn't interrupt me!" Francis laughed and looked at Arthur.

"Seriously? You caught him in the act? What were you? Like ten?" Alfred just laughed.

"Yeah, something like that! I was climbing up to the hayloft and there was Arthur with freckled-face Sophia bouncing up and down!" Francis threw his head back and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny? I was a young boy growing into manhood! You mean to tell me, of Great Lover Francis, that you've never had a roll in the hay in your younger years?"

"Every other night." He said with a wink at Arthur who just made a look of disgust and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know what Arthur told me when I caught them? He said he was just showing her how to ride a stallion." Francis looked at Arthur and scoffed.

"Don't you think you're using the word 'stallion' a little loosely, there?" Francis was met with a cruel tug to this precious blonde locks. "AHH!"

"You weren't complaining about it other night!"

"WHOOOO!" Alfred shouted out at Arthur's comeback. Arthur finally let go of Francis's hair after he was satisfied with the amount of rough tugs he had given it.

"How did we go from Ivan's little sister to Sophia the milkmaid?" Arthur pointed out and sat back on the bed, crossing his legs and arms. "You said she was their half-sister, right?" Francis nodded, rubbing the back of his skull.

"Yes, their mother died a few years after Ivan was born and their father remarried with Natalia's mother."

"Now that baby of Katsyusha's I might be watching, Galina, was it? That's actually HER baby, right?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Katsyusha was married about a year ago, I think, when she had Galina. I was there when she was born."

"When you say 'was', that means she isn't anymore. So where's the husband?" Arthur asked and Francis looked a bit uneasy at the topic.

"Um…it's not something we like to talk about in this household."

"Oh, now you HAVE to tell us!" Alfred sat up on the sofa. "What happened to him? Come on, tell us! We won't tell! I promise!" Alfred flashed him a big smile and held his hand up. "I swear it!" Francis let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess the more you know about them the better you will understand them. It's a bit dark, really. We didn't know about it right away but apparently her husband used to beat on her a lot. She never told anyone and any marks she had were on her body where we couldn't see. But shortly after the baby was born he had apparently gotten drunk, I think, and he really went off on her. She came crying to me in the kitchen and I could see how battered she was. I had to tell Ivan, she was too scared. Then the next thing we know…well, lets just say we all knew to close and lock the door of whatever room we were in. I just happened to be looking down the hall out of my own curiosity and saw her husband running and screaming while Ivan chased him, swinging an iron candle stand taller and heavier than he was." Arthur was going to say he was full of shit but then he remembered Ivan's strength when he lifted him with ease. So him lifting an iron candle stand didn't surprise him.

"It was actually quite scary…hearing her husband banging on doors and begging for help but no one would let him in."

"Why not?" Alfred asked, eyes wide.

"Ivan, of course. No one wanted to be exposed to his brutality if they could help it and everyone feared the same fate would befall them because they saw it. I assume you can figure out the rest. The candle stand was found and Ivan didn't want to get rid of it. I believe it's in his room now, actually. Still indented with…well… you know."

"Wow…that's really…really scary! Over protective and loving…but scary!"

"It's fucked up." Arthur said flatly. "Ivan's a nutcase!"

"Did they find the body? Does Katsyusha know?"

"She assumes." Francis said. "We don't talk about it. At all. So mind your tongues. As for the body, the servants told me that Ivan had buried it in the walls somewhere."

"EW!" Alfred cringed at the thought of walking down a hall and having a rotting corpse fall onto him from the wall.

"I haven't found it yet, not that I want to, but you'd know it because the stones would be a lighter color than all the others." Just for his own curiosity, Alfred made that a necessity for him to find the spot where the man was buried. "But I'll let you two in on a secret. Don't go telling anyone!" Both men nodded. "Since he's her half brother, legally Natalia can marry him and she intends to do so. She's very obsessive and can be very dangerous. Don't take her lightly for she can be QUITE a handful. Ivan is disturbed by her obsession but as you will see he deals with it very calmly. And Alfred, you should watch yourself the most. Not only now do you have Yao on your bad side, but if Natalia finds out about you and Ivan, you'll have her too."

Alfred just collapsed on the couch, feeling like he wanted to cry out in frustration. He was already in too deep! Ivan had claimed him as his own, made him his mistress and his second wife. Now his half sister Natalia was just as much of a creep as her brother? Now he had to dodge a purple flame and a crazy skirt. Next time he's in bed with Ivan the two had a LOT of serious pillow talk to do. But as fate would have it, a servant knocked on the door saying he was to escort Alfred to Ivan's room. Francis and Arthur exchanged glances with each other before looking at Alfred. Alfred gave them a wave.

"I hope I see you guys again." Alfred said with a small smile as he left the room to follow the servant to his impending doom.

As he entered Ivan's childhood room, the place was smaller and less decorated. Ivan seemed to have a thing for iron decorations. His bed was not a curtained canopy like the other one but the fireplace was a lot bigger and burning bright. There was only one window in front of his desk and the snow was still falling lightly outside. Yao was sitting on the vanity stole, sipping some warm tea. He looked at Alfred with a frown then looked away again. Alfred just took a seat on one of the chairs and faced Ivan who was at his desk, his chair turned to face them. He had an opened bottle of vodka on his desk with a half filled glass of it. Yao disliked the smell but Alfred didn't mind it. In fact, he wanted to ask Ivan one day if he could actually try some. But right now, trying new drinks was not the top priority.

"Alright now, someone tell me what happened. Yao, you go first."

"Glady! I had every right to attack him because he's sleeping with you! I'm mad at you too, Ivan, for going behind my back and cheating on me!"

"But that's no reason for you to get into a fight with your groom."

"He's not my groom anymore! How can I let him brush my hair knowing you sleep with him!" Ivan sighed.

"We're getting off topic."

"No, I think we are right on topic." Yao said with a frown and crossed his arms. Ivan looked to Alfred next.

"What exactly happened, Alfred?" He had to choose his words carefully.

"I can't really blame Lady Yao for attacking me. I mean I shouldn't have fought back like I did, that was wrong of me."

"Oh please!" Yao rolled his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Lord Ivan. I promise it won't ever happen again. Lady Yao can beat me up whenever he feels like!" Alfred said with a smile.

"Don't be silly, Alfred." Ivan said. "You are dismissed. I will talk with Yao." Alfred stood up and bowed before he left the room. He nearly slumped to the floor in relief at how quick and painless the meeting went. Of course, that didn't mean he's free of what is happening. Whatever the two talk about right now could go against him. He wanted to sit in front of the door and try to listen but knew the best thing for him to do was just to leave and save his skin.

"Yao, we've had this talk already. There really was no need for you to attack Alfred like that." Yao turned around sharply to glare at him.

"Why is everyone saying I am in the wrong here!"

"I'm not saying your reasons were bad, I'm saying you should have chosen a different action than fighting."

"That's what I wanted to do so I did! And I don't regret it! Are you that sex crazed that you need to find another person to warm your bed? I know I don't always like it but can't you at least respect my wishes?" Ivan looked at him seriously.

"I respect you. Which is why I don't do all the things I COULD do to you because I can. If you want I can start just taking you whenever I feel like it so I don't HAVE to stray away." Yao gasped softly before letting out a small growl and stomping over to him to stand before him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ivan nodded.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I could. You dislike sex and you're uncomfortable with it. I happen to enjoy it and I seek pleasure elsewhere. I'm not going to change who I am, Yao. I don't expect you to change either. Once again, you're making yourself feel angry and jealous for no reason."

"Ivan…th-that's not-"

"You know it's the truth. Alfred does not get all the perks you do remember. He has no security or title." Ivan smiled but Yao was still frowning. "Do you need more time to think about this, love? You're a very smart young man so I know you understand what I am saying. And I'm sorry but Alfred will continue to be your groom."

"What? Why? That's not fair!" Yao stomped his foot as he fumed. "If you're going to be fucking him the least you could do is keep him from my sight!"

"On the contrary, I think the more to get used to him the better off things will be." Ivan smiled happily and Yao wanted to smack it off his face.

"Ivan, I don't want him as my groom! I'll take Kiku instead! There's no flowers here for him to fiddle with so he can be my groom! Let Alfred-Fucking-Jones scrub the floors or something!" Ivan just let his head fall back and sighed.

"Yao, I really don't need all this now. I know I will having a ton of paperwork to start doing and sending messenger birds, and who knows what else."

"Then give me Kiku as a groom and I'll leave you alone!" Yao gave him his demand with his arms crossed and foot tapping as he awaited an answer. Ivan looked at wife and decided to just give him what he wanted so everything would be easier.

"Alright, you can have Kiku as your groom." Yao smiled with glee.

"Thank you!"

"But I will still take my pleasure with Alfred when I feel like it." Yao's face dropped again at the words coming from Ivan's mouth. "I will come to you whenever you summon me for marital rituals, even if I am with Alfred. Don't look at this as Alfred taking your place because he's not." Yao just turned away and started walking to the door, unable to stomach this conversation any longer. "Oh, and Yao, my sweet?" Yao stopped but didn't look at him. "I know you don't like to be held down by anything. So please, don't keep forcing yourself because you feel like you have to." Yao swallowed hard at those words before leaving the room without another word.

Ivan turned his chair around and gazed out the window, resting his cheek on his knuckles. He watched the snow float lightly down from the gray sky and a herd of deer walking through the field. Ivan preferred this room to the one in the city since he had a perfect view of evergreens and fields. It was quiet and safe here, with no threats of gangs or war. But it was very far from civilization and usually cold temperatures surrounded it.

He smiled as he thought of how Alfred would like his family home of Wolf Hall. Alfred is the type to enjoy playing in the snow and if dressed in the right furs or wool, he would look stunning in the snow. He was certain that he had some of his mother's fur coats stashed away that would fit him just right. And there was enough snow on the ground for a pleasant sleigh ride. Of course, he would have to do two, one for Yao and another for Alfred. He was looking forward to the one with Alfred more. Ivan didn't feel guilty about his relationship with Alfred while being married to Yao. He looked at their marriage as a business proposal and both men had agreed on that on their wedding day. Ivan had a strong feeling that Yao was worried about his reputation in the public eye and that of his family. But his wife already had rumors and talk about him because he had married Ivan. So he couldn't quite figure out what Yao's main problem was.

He wanted to show Alfred everything about his home at Wolf Hall knowing he would appreciate it more. Having come from nothing, this place must be like a fairy tale castle to him. Yao was used to all the nobility nonsense and really found no joy in it. His Little Rose was young and full of life, a joy to be around. Alfred was his virgin rose and he had claimed that body as his own and he would never give it up. Not for his king, his kingdom, or his marriage.

He had to admit that he wished he could have Alfred as his wife rather than Yao. Granted, he could easily request an annulment from the king and it would be given to him. Yao would be better off with someone else as a husband if only the man wasn't so high strung. Yao would actually be more content if he wasn't tied down to marriage and free to do what he wanted. If things play out right in the near future, Ivan may be able to grant him just that and marry Alfred in his place. Normally, peasants would not be allowed to marry into noble families but Ivan was fairly certain that no one would go against his decision without getting a pick ax to the face. Or, to make things easier on himself, he could have a double marriage and still keep Yao.

That would be more difficult to swing in the royal court as it was slightly frowned upon. However, that really didn't bother him as long as he had the friendship and trust of the king. Plus, he had a way with words and was good at bullshitting. And Ivan couldn't leave out the notion that a violent reputation spoke for itself. The fact that his very name and presence makes those yellow-bellied nobles shake and piss themselves was more than enough to bring a grin to his face. He rocked back on the two legs of the chair and let out a laugh as he swigged down the last bit of vodka in the glass.

"I always get what I want." He said with a smirk and looked through the glass at the kaleidoscope of snow before him. "Everything."

The rest of the day went by uneventful as everyone was settling in to their new accommodations and finding their way around. The Braginski's and Toris ate in their family dining room while all the others ate in the servants' quarters. Most them were too exhausted after their long travel to do much more other than on something steady. Alfred was deep asleep on the sofa as Arthur and Francis were just getting into bed together. Both men were dressed in heavier nightclothes and Arthur was thankful for that. Now he wouldn't have Francis's naked body humping him in his sleep. However, he did not deny spooning his body with the other man to keep himself warm. This is the first time he's ever been warm on a snowy night.

"I heard what you were telling Alfred today in the carriage." Francis said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Heard what?"

"About you and your mother." Arthur opened his eyes and sighed gently. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"I couldn't tell Alfred all of it. I had to bury my two siblings because my mother couldn't bear to do it herself. In the part of the city we lived in the babies were buried by the reservoir near there. I hated when we had to pass it." Francis nuzzled his nose into Arthur's soft hair.

"So you were her only surviving child."

"Not quite. She did give birth to a little girl after me. I was about six or seven at the time and I had to care for her while mother went to work for the nobles. She didn't live for more than two months. Taking care of her was very difficult which is why I don't want Alfred watching Katsyusha's daughter. He's got the mind of a toddler as it is."

"But you were six at the time, Arthur. Alfred older than that."

"Still…it will be me who ends up doing HIS job in the end." He felt Francis pull him tighter to his body until he could feel his warm breath on his ear.

"I think I have you figured out." Arthur gave a little snort. "You're tired of taking care of people, aren't you?" Arthur lifted his head just slightly from the pillow as he heard Francis's words. "Think about it, your little sister, your mother, raising Alfred and Matthew, taking control of the farm…you're just exhausted and worn out. You had to grow up right away to perform adult responsibilities. Even though I didn't experience what you did as a child I can understand it. And I feel very sorry for you…I want to make it better." He planted a kiss on Arthur's neck.

"It's in the past, Francis. Nothing can be done about it now."

"I know, but now that you are here, someone else can take care of you. Alfred has Ivan supporting him and by the looks of Matthew he and Gilbert are getting 'along'." Arthur turned around in Francis's arms to face him.

"I don't need you to take care of me, Francis. I've done well enough on my own." Francis just smiled sweetly at him.

"I think you'll find that as time goes on you'll learn to relax more and find enjoyment for yourself. You deserve it." Francis kissed his nose and smiled.

Arthur really didn't have anything to say for he was at a complete loss of words. Francis's word meant a lot to him but he couldn't let the pervert know that. Instead, he just cuddled more into Francis and rest his head under that stubble clad chin. Francis seemed to understand Arthur's mood and said nothing more but just held him close. Arthur knew in his heart that he would never be able to stop caring for Alfred and Matthew. They were practically his family and Alfred was…'best to push that from my mind'. Arthur said to himself as he allowed a small smile to grace his face as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the man's arms. For the first time he felt calm and stress free inside Francis's arms…and he liked it.

The next morning after breakfast, Katsyusha, Ivan, and Natalia approached them all in the servant quarters while they were getting ready to start the day. The snow had stopped outside and Ivan thought that today would be a good day to take the horses out for a ride. Since they needed to get around by sleigh most of the time the Braginskis owned a lot of horses. Katsyusha was very fond of riding and she usually didn't have anyone to ride with. Natalia was worried about womanly superstitions and would not ride. Yao had fallen from a horse when he was boy and broke his arm and nose. After that he had refused to be near a horse unless it was attached to a carriage. Ivan enjoyed riding because it gave him a sense of freedom and he knew Alfred would share the same feeling about it as him. Then the two of them could go out often on rides together. He even had a gift for Alfred that he wanted to give to him privately and hopefully this ride today would allow him to do that.

"Good morning everyone." Katsyusha said with a smile. Natalia said nothing but held on to her brother's arm. "Ivan and I were going to go out for a ride and we were wondering if any of you would like to come along?"

"ME!" Alfred raised his hand with a big grin. "I'm an awesome rider! I love horses!" Ivan smiled at him and Natalia could sense her brother tighten a bit and give a little tremble of excitement. He usually did that when something really pleased him and she immediately zeroed in on Alfred, looking at him with pure suspicion.

"I like, don't go out in the cold." Feliks said from his spot at one of the tables, still eating a bowl of porridge.

"I would like too." Matthew piped up from his spot next to Feliks and Kiku.

"No, you've just gotten over being sick." Said Arthur. "Another time." Matthew just pouted at him but said nothing. Kiku put his hands up and shook his head 'no'.

"I would love to go on a brisk morning ride and I'm sure my lover would enjoy it as well." Francis said with a wink to Arthur who gave him a little sneer. Ivan shared in Arthur's sneer, not wanting to have the green-eyed man close enough to Alfred where he could thwart his plans.

"Wonderful!" Katsyusha clapped her hands together. "The servants are with Galina right now but when we come back Alfred, I would like to show you how to care for her." Alfred gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes ma'me!" She smiled at him and then at her brother who nodded in approval.

"It's settled then! Go get dressed nice and warm and we'll meet you outside in the stables!" She said and left with her brother and sister. Natalia was still clinging to Ivan's arm when she spoke.

"I don't like the looks of that Alfred." She said in a soft, but harsh tone.

"Nonsense, Natalia." Ivan said, not meeting her eyes. "He is just a servant of mine. He's too dense to be of any threat to our family."

"That's not what I mean." Natalia dug her nails into Ivan's arm but luckily his heavy coat provided him with enough safe padding.

"Natalia, what did I say about bothering brother with things like that? Do not be mean to our guests. Your bother knows what he is doing."

"Yes sister." Natalia said softly but she was not going to let this go. She would have to find out more about this Alfred and what he is to her darling brother. If he turned out to be a lover (which she already suspected) then she would have to add the man on her 'to-do' list right beneath Yao. Nobody was going to stand in her way of one day marrying her beloved brother.

Once everyone was dressed in the outside attire they wore from the carriages, the stable boys helped harness up their horses. Alfred was pleased with his dark brown mare as he mounted her and scratched behind her ears. Ivan mounted the gray and white spotted stallion next to him. The two exchanged looks and Ivan smiled at him as he sat perfectly poised on his horse. Alfred realized he was slouched a bit and straightened his back as well. Ivan just chuckled at Alfred's attempt to impress him.

"I promise you will enjoy riding in these parts. The scenery is beautiful." Alfred smiled.

"I'm sure it is. I got a nice taste of it while coming up here. I can't wait to see more of your homeland, Lord Ivan."

"Ah, yes, I suppose it does sort of feel like another world. I'm sure you are pleased to be escaping the heat?"

"Very much so. I-" He stopped when Katsyusha walked up to them on her white mare.

"Are you two ready to go? Francis and Arthur are already outside the stable."

"Yes, we're ready." Ivan said with a pleasured smile to Alfred who blushed softly.

They met with Francis and Arthur who were on almost identical brown horses. Katsyusha insisted on leading them first down her favorite riding path. The snow was not deep enough where the horses would have any trouble running through it. Alfred looked around at all the scenery before him, finding it more beautiful from atop a horse than through a carriage window. The snow was still falling softly and Francis spotted some deer running along with them. Alfred laughed in enjoyment at the sight of the small herd, never thinking he would have ever ridden along side deer. He had rode many horses at Tino's horse farm but never like this!

"Isn't this great you guys!" Alfred shouted behind him to Arthur and Francis. Arthur was struggling to hold on to his hat as he wanted to keep up with the others. "LOOK! NO HANDS!" Alfred let go of the reigns and Arthur nearly had a heart attack.

"ALFRED! GET YOUR HANDS BACK ON THOSE REIGNS BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR NECK!" Arthur shouted angrily at him.

"IT'S ALL IN THE LEG POWER!" Alfred laughed but held on to the reigns again, looking over at Ivan with a smile of pure joy.

Ivan stared at Alfred's face, the perfect picture of happiness and freedom. White suited him and Ivan would have to tell Feliks to make more clothing in the color for Alfred. He reminded Ivan of a mink (and a sexy one at that) whose fur is brown in the summer but turns white in the winter. He was brown in the city but white in the mountains and Ivan couldn't decide which one he liked more. He had to quickly look away from his winter rose before he got an erection that would be quite painful while riding on a horse. It would also be extremely impolite while in his sisters' presence.

He had to find a way to get himself and Alfred away from the others so they could be alone. Francis would keep Arthur from following them if the man forgot the warning Ivan had made very clear to him. His sister knew better than to follow him when he took off to do his own thing. Feeling confident in his party, Ivan chose to challenge Alfred to a race.

"I bet you can't keep up with me, Winter Rose!" Ivan made his horse take a sharp turn and go in a different direction. Alfred laughed triumphantly as he accepted Ivan's challenge.

"Lets just see if you can even get past ME!" Alfred followed after Ivan, kicking his horse into a faster run. The other three brought their horses to a halt and Arthur watched the two of them ride off, his face a mask of worry. Francis and Katsyusha both assured him that they would be all right but Arthur would have a hard time believing that.

Ivan and Alfred rode side by side just like they did in their first drunken race. Alfred couldn't really remember all the details but this did feel familiar to him. Once Ivan figured they were far enough away, he called for a stalemate and considered them tied. Alfred had accepted and they brought their horses down to a calm walk.

"Lets stop and rest somewhere. The horses need a break." Ivan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Alfred said and followed Ivan as they looked for a nice resting spot. Alfred was surprised at himself for not being more afraid of Ivan than he should be after that nightmare. But Ivan showed no signs of anger or danger, just simple humanly pleasures of life.

"This looks like a good spot. Wait there." Ivan said and dismounted his horse, tying its leather reigns to a branch. He went over to Alfred's horse and raised his arms to clasp his hand around Alfred's waist. Alfred let out a little gasp as Ivan easily lifted him off the horse and planted him on his feet. "I have something for you." Ivan smiled. "A gift."

"A gift for me?" Alfred wondered what it could be for it was very rare that he ever got gifts. For a moment he had a wave of fear wash over him as he thought about the gift being something cruel and unexpected. After that nightmare he did some doubt in his mind about Ivan and how he went about things.

"Yes, it is a very nice gift that I know you will love. Come." Ivan tied his horse as well as they found a nearby dry spot under an evergreen tree. Ivan sat down first and bid Alfred to sit across his lap. Alfred smiled softly and did so; hoping Ivan would mistake his trembling for just being cold rather than nervous. Ivan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, flat rectangular box. "Open it."

Alfred took the box and looked at it curiously. He pulled his leather glove off with his teeth so he could easily pull out the latch. When he opened it, he was greeted with a sight that put him into utter shock. His hands trembled as he held the box tightly, looking down at its contents. Inside the purple velvet lining was a pair of glasses and the same ones he had tried on in the store. Alfred's eyes welled up with tears as he was still in complete shock at the gift before him. There they were; those thin lenses that let him see the entire world around him, far and near. Here they were, in his hands, all for him.

"I-Ivan…how-"

"I had Toris go to the same shop and ask the man about the pair you tried on." Ivan smiled. "They're yours, my Winter Rose. No more do you have save a little bit of money to buy them. This is my gift to you and you will accept them." Alfred just looked from Ivan, to the glasses, and back to him.

"I..I-I-I..d-do accept! I do accept them, Ivan!" His hands still trembled as he gripped the box.

"Try them on." Ivan picked them up from the box and handed them Alfred. Alfred dropped the box and took the glasses with shaking hands. He held his breath as he slowly put the device on his face, tucking the ends behind his ears. Even though he knew he could see things clearer now, his tears were keeping everything blurry. "They suit you."

"Oh Ivan..." Alfred said breathless as he turned to look at him before wrapping his arms around that pink, scarf clad neck. "Thank you, Ivan! Thank you so much! This means the world to me! I can't thank you enough! You've brought the world to me, Ivan! I can see everything now in all its glory! I just can't thank you enough!" He kissed his cheek, the tears now streaming freely down his cheeks. "You've given me something I thought I would never have…something that was so far out of my reach…how can I ever repay you, Ivan?"

"Say you'll marry me."

End Chapter 13 TBC

(1) The medieval version of Pepto-Bismol (== don't own, don't sue!)


	14. Chapter 14

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi ahead!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 14

"Say you'll marry me."

Ivan's words struck him like a thunderbolt to the head, leaving him completely stunned and silent. Alfred thought Ivan had been joking around when he called him his 'second wife' that last time. He never in all his life thought that Ivan would ask him to marry him. Alfred did owe a lot to the man and Ivan had just granted one of his biggest wishes by gifting him with a pair of glasses. But how could he actually marry the man? Ivan was already married to Yao and he couldn't have two wives, could he? That would mean a one-way ticket out the top window of Yao's room.

"Alfred? You haven't answered me." Ivan's voice made him turn his eyes to those violet ones, which were serious and unblinking. It was hard to read Ivan's emotions but Alfred was fairly certain that the man was not playing around.

"I…I…well…Ivan…this is all so…shocking. I wasn't…expecting something like this!" Ivan's arms tightened around his waist a bit harder than before. "B-but how is it possible for us to marry? You are married to Yao."

"Yes, I am married to Yao. But I plan on getting the king's permission to legally marry you."

"B-but what about Yao?"

"That is for me to worry about, yes?" Ivan smiled softly. "I understand Yao better than you do so trust me on this. I will deal with Yao."

"B-but I…I…w-what if Yao tries to do me in! Like that other guy!" Ivan smirked at that and chuckled.

"Toris and Feliks telling tales? I assure you that was completely accidental. Yao just happened to be there when it happened. Yao wouldn't stoop so low as to push someone out a window. He acts more smoothly than that." Knowing that didn't make Alfred feel any better it just made Yao unpredictable. "Now, I don't want you to worry about Yao but I do want your answer." His gripped tightened again on Alfred's waist and he gasped a bit.

"Ivan…of course I would marry you." He said with a small smile. "I'm just…worried about all the complications that will come with our union." Ivan smiled and gave him a deep kiss before he pulled away.

"You don't have to worry about politics, let me take care of all that. I just want the world and the court to know that you are my wife, my Winter Rose."

"I thought I was 'Little Rose'?" Ivan smiled.

"I will call you that when the weather is warm but for now you are my Winter Rose. Now say in all honesty that you will marry me. I will give you three minutes to think it over. Starting now." His grip tightened again and his breath hitched.

Alfred wasn't sure what his real feelings were for Ivan because it was way to soon in their relationship. Or at least that's what he thought. Saying 'no' to Ivan would result in death and he liked living. What would Arthur think when he found out that he was going to marrying Ivan? Arthur would flip out and do something crazy. And if he married Ivan he would never see the farm again. He could go and visit of course, but it wouldn't be the same. And since he was going to be a wife now, would he still be allowed to send money and support the farm? So many questions were bouncing around in his head and the biggest one was if he would be comfortable living a noble life. But as things stood now, he's damned if he does and he's damned if he doesn't. 'Control yourself, Alfred…you can do this.' He said to himself then looked back to Ivan.

"Yes Ivan, I will marry you…and I would be honored to become your wife."

Ivan's lips pressed hard against his as he passionately kissed Alfred's cold lips. Alfred gasped softly into the kiss and let his arms wrap around Ivan's neck. Ivan's tongue pushed through his lips and he started to devour his mouth with more force than ever. Alfred made sounds of gargled gasps as it felt like Ivan's tongue was thrusting down his throat. It was a feeling that at first appalled him but then quickly turned to excitement as he felt Ivan's growing erection press up against his leggings.

"I know where we can go." Ivan said when he pulled away from Alfred's swollen lips. Alfred let out a gasp as he sucked in some much needed air.

"G-go?" He asked as Ivan lifted him up in his arms and brought him to the horses.

"You'll see! I have a little 'something' that needs to be taken care of." Alfred blushed at his lustful smirk and knew what that 'something' was. He placed Alfred on his stallion's saddle before climbing up behind him. Ivan untied both horses and he kicked his into a slow gallop. "You're going to need this horse when I'm done with you." He said to Alfred and nipped at his ear. Alfred shuddered against him and felt his lower half grow hot, first in his belly and then in his groin.

It was a short time before Ivan brought the horses to a halt inside a cluster of trees. Alfred looked in front of them and saw an old hunter's cabin. Was Ivan actually serious about having sex in the middle of nowhere in a small little cabin? It was more of a hut than a cabin. Ivan helped him down off the horse and tied them up again before choosing to carry Alfred into the hut.

"I used to come to this hut as a child and pretend it was my castle." Ivan said as he shoved the door opened. The small room was old and cold, without a bed or any real furniture, just four walls and a floor.

"I-Ivan…isn't it a little…cold to do it out here?" Alfred looked at him and Ivan paid his words no mind as he lowered them both gently to the icy floor. Alfred didn't feel the cold on his back right away because of the fur but it was starting to seep through. Ivan covered his smaller body with his own so they were nose to nose.

"My sweet Winter Rose…you have pleased me beyond my wildest dreams today. To hear those words from your mouth are like a siren's song. Now you will be completely mine to posses and cherish throughout our days." He pushed the hat off of Alfred's head and pushed his bangs back. "These eyes…" He took the glasses off. "These picturesque eyes are mine. Close them." Alfred did so and felt Ivan's cold lips kiss both lids. "And this nose," he kissed it "And this mouth," He kissed it before continuing the journey of his lips over Alfred's skin.

Alfred shivered from the cold as his coat was unbuttoned and spread open around him. He gasped when Ivan ripped his tunic to mercilessly attack the skin beneath as his mouth continued its conquering of his body. Alfred couldn't help but moan and writhe under Ivan's mouth as his tongue circled a peaked nipple made hard from the cold. Alfred clutched at Ivan's coated back and arched his body forward to press further against the hot mouth. Ivan shoved him back down to the cold floor as he made his way to Alfred's belly button, biting and sucking so he would leave a litter of red spotted marks.

"Ivan…!" Alfred gasped out as his breath vaporized before him.

Ivan's hands went to his leggings and started to pull them down until they were wrapped around his ankles. Ivan lifted Alfred's locked legs over his head as he settled his face and mouth about Alfred's hardening erection. Alfred's body protested at the cold biting against his naked body but he started to warm up as he felt Ivan puffing clouds of his hot breath into the air around his member. The tingling sensation from hot to cold in a second made Alfred shudder and his cock jerk.

Ivan wouldn't let up on his puffs of heated pleasure as he slid his hand up Alfred's body to force his gloved fingers into Alfred's mouth. Alfred was going to ask him to take the gloves off but they were shoved to far back to do anything but suck on them. The leather tasted stale and heavy as he wrapped his tongue around the encased digits. He gripped Ivan's wrist with both his hands so the man could not take his fingers away until they were good and wet. When Ivan removed his gloved fingers from his mouth he settled himself lower between Alfred's legs so he could take his 'wife's' manhood into his mouth and press two fingers fully inside.

Alfred shot up from the floor with a cry of pleasure and gripped Ivan's hair for support at the sudden duel sensation. Ivan sucked his length as the leather clad fingers thrust in and out of him. Alfred's body was growing hot but the cold air was clashing with his heated skin and making him shiver. Never before had his body experienced so many conflicting feelings and they were threatening to overload his brain and body. Ivan scissored his fingers and stretched him but purposefully making sure not to strike his prostate. Alfred tried to push again him to make him touch that special spot and whined in frustration as Ivan's fingers expertly avoided his motions.

"Ivan! Please s-s-stop te-te-asing!" His teeth chattered from the cold as he tried to speak clearly. Ivan pulled his mouth and fingers away at Alfred's plea and looked up at him to see those blue eyes lusted over with a furious need. It was the entire look that Ivan needed to cum right then and there but he held it in. It was painful now but would be well worth it in the end.

"Do you want me, Alfred?" Ivan whispered out as he lifted Alfred's still locked legs up and over his head to settle at his waist.

"Yes…yes I w-want y-you I-Ivan!" Alfred flushed as he could hear the wantonness in his own voice. "P-please Ivan!"

"Please what?" Ivan smirked as he shifted his long coat out of the way to unbuckle his pants. Alfred flushed and looked away, his body hot with excitement yet shivering against the cold. "Please what, Alfred?" Ivan pulled his engorged erection out and pressed it against Alfred.

"P-please t-t-take me!"

"Uh, uh, uh." Ivan said with a singsong voice. "Try your choice of words again, my Winter Rose." His erection was throbbing with the need for release but he couldn't let this situation go just for his own satisfaction.

"M-Make l-l-love to m-me?" Alfred gasped out as he felt Ivan press just slightly against him.

"That's for our wedding night." Alfred's face blushed a deep red as he said the words Ivan wanted to hear.

"F-F-Fuck me, I-Ivan!"

That was all he wanted to hear before he shoved into Alfred's tight cavern, moaning at the warmth that surrounded him. Alfred's head fell back against the cold floor and he voiced his pleasure to the silent air around them. Ivan stretched and filled him to his inner most parts, the pressure being a welcoming weight against his prostate. His fingers laced through Ivan's hair and gripped the short strands, curling his body forward as Ivan started a pace of deep, pounding thrusts.

This time around, the extreme pleasure that was being unleashed on his body was unlike the other few times. Ivan's powerful thrusts were striking his prostate and setting his body alight with hot waves of pleasure. Beads of sweat speckled his forehead and chest but quickly turned cold as the frigid air kissed at them. Alfred's back and waist were already aching at his bent angle but he just could not lie flat on his back. His body was able to feel and experience more of Ivan's cock deep inside him. Their forehead rest against each other and hot breath danced together in a spiral of vapor.

"Say you're mine…" Ivan huffed out, keeping his steady pace.

"I-I'm yours…!" Alfred panted out and let out a shrieked gasp at a particularly hard thrust. "Yours…"

"You will truly become one with me…say it again…who do you belong to."

"Y-you…! AH! MORE!"

"Say it again…my Winter Rose."

"Y-YOU IVAN!"

Ivan growled in a harsh manner and slammed Alfred's shoulders down to hard frozen floor as he bit down painfully on a soft spot of his neck not far from his jugular. Alfred's eyes filled with tears of pleasured pain and his cock twitched as it threatened to release. He felt the trickles of blood dance down his frosty body before Ivan moved his mouth away to lick and lap at the droplets.

When Ivan lifted his head to look down at him while still thrusting, Alfred saw the blood, his blood, smeared around Ivan's lips. Alfred's eyes widened at the sight of Ivan's facial features, reminding him of a predator that had just killed. Ivan's grin was large and would be frightening in any other circumstances. But as for now, the animalistic side of Ivan was more than enough to make Alfred's body cry out for more of the dangerous pleasure.

Dangerous…that word wrung in his head as his lust-sated eyes gazed up at the rocking ceiling above him. His body was burning cold…burning cold with- and he stopped, eyes widening. Burning cold…his dream…that purple flame…it was hot yet burned cold. His body was burning hot but aching with cold. Ivan was that purple flame and his person was a perfect likeness of it. But Alfred was to wrapped up in unbearable pleasure to think clearly about it now.

"Cum for me, my Winter Rose!"

His body tensed up as Alfred felt his own climax coming on. Ivan reached between them and started stroking Alfred who didn't need a lot of work before coming between them. Ivan shivered with the hot seed of his Alfred as it struck his cold belly and with a couple more hard thrusts, he shot his load into Alfred's tightening muscles. Alfred's stomach clenched and his eyes rolled back in his head as he could feel the burning heat of Ivan's seed warming his insides. He whined pitifully as Ivan pulled out of him and the heat was gone. Ivan held his breath as he licked his lips clean of Alfred's blood so he could lean down and lovingly kiss the smaller body beneath him.

"My Little Rose, are you all right?" Alfred just panted up at him and nodded, blushed with afterglow.

"M-More than all right…" he reached his gloved hand up to stroke Ivan's cheek. Ivan rest his larger hand on top of Alfred's and held it tight, closing his eyes peacefully.

"My Alfred…my soon-to-be wife…your touch is so soft, kind and gentle…I own these hands now. They are mine." He kissed Alfred's palm.

"Y-yes…" Alfred said before his legs were lifted up over Ivan's head and then he helped pull the leggings back up. Ivan was going to button up Alfred's coat but saw the blood still trickling down his neck and shoulder to plop on the floor. Ivan purred and leaned down to lap at it again, licking the wound clean of the blood.

"I have something very special I want you to wear to hide this mark. This mark will forever scar you but it proves that you are mine." Alfred just tilted his head back as Ivan continued to lick the wound clean until it had ceased its bleeding. Afterwards, he buttoned up Alfred's coat and fixed his own pants before pulling his lover up from the floor. Alfred's legs buckled underneath him and Ivan caught him before he fell.

"S-sorry…st-still feeling good." Alfred said with a smile and wasn't surprised when Ivan lifted him into his arms to carry him back outside.

"I'm honored to have pleasured you so much, my love. But we cannot let the others know what we did. I'm afraid you'll have to ride on your own horse." Alfred nodded and let Ivan help him back onto his white mare. Once Ivan was mounted they untied the horses to go back to the others.

Arthur was still atop his horse, looking around with slight worry wondering where they had gone. His first thought was that Ivan had turned into some kind of werewolf and eaten Alfred. But in reality, he thought they may have lost their way or fell down a snow slope.

"Don't worry, Arthur." Katsyusha said as she walked her horse up to him. "Ivan knows these woods very well so I can assure you they are both all right."

"But what is taking them so long?"

"They're probably just having a little romp in the woods." Francis said next to him on his own horse, giving him a wink. Arthur glared at Francis and gave him a sneer when Katsyusha let out a small gasp.

"Oh no…don't tell me that Alfred is my brother's-" She blushed when she couldn't say the word and Arthur had to share in her reaction. Francis just chuckled nervously.

"Well…you would have found out sooner or later…"

"Poor Yao…I have got to talk to my brother about the things he does!"

'Good luck with that.' Arthur said with a sigh and then perked up when he heard the sound of hoof beats coming towards them. Ivan and Alfred both appeared from a gathering of trees and joined the other three in the clearing.

"Welcome back you two! I was starting to freeze over here!" Francis said with good cheer. The first thing Arthur noticed was the pair of glasses Alfred was wearing. He was also flushed (despite the cold) and his breathing was heavy. Arthur knew then just what they were doing.

"A-Alfred? Where did those glasses come from?" Arthur asked and Alfred smiled proudly.

"Lord Ivan gave them to me for doing such a good job with everything! Aren't they wonderful! I can see EVERYTHING now!" Arthur frowned a bit as he wanted to be the one to surprise Alfred with a pair of glasses one day. But it was more important to him that Alfred was able to see.

"Ah, you look very handsome, Alfred!" Katsyusha said politely.

"Yeah, they frame your face perfectly." Francis said and Arthur just nodded. "Oh, and I'd hate to ruin all the fun but if Lady Katsyusha wants a freshly baked cake I will need to get started on that soon." She smiled at Francis.

"Absolutely! I think we've done enough riding today and judging by the sky we may be getting some sleet our way."

When they got back to Wolf Hall, Ivan immediately escorted Alfred inside much to the surprise and confusion of Arthur. Ivan ignored any servants and their looks as he held Alfred's hand in his own, bringing him through various halls and up stairs. Alfred's lower body was pleasurably sore and he had tried to keep up with Ivan's long strides as best he could. They walked up a small flight of stairs that led to a wooden door and the small area was lit by two iron torch stands. Ivan smiled at Alfred as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a heavy key.

"This is my parent's room. When I am here I am obligated to hold the key and only I can let people in." He stuck the big key into the lock hole. "Katsyusha does it when I'm not here." He turned the key and jiggled it a bit before a 'clicking' sound was heard. Ivan pushed it open and let Alfred step inside first. He pulled his coat tightly around him for the room was terribly cold. Everything was neatly in place but some decorations and furniture were dusty.

"It's nice…but what did you bring me in here for?" Ivan smiled and closed the door behind them.

"Two reasons. One, I have some things to give you and two, this is going to be your room…as well as 'my' room." Alfred gulped.

"W-why isn't…Y-Yao staying in here?" Ivan laughed.

"It's funny, actually! He wouldn't stay here the last time we visited because that bed was where I was born, along with my sisters. He thought it was a little disturbing." Alfred hung his head a bit and shivered, for he thought it was a little disturbing as well. But then again, his mother died in the same bed he and Mattie were born in. Plus, the sheets were clean and fresh (as they could be). "I will have the servants come in here and clean it first. You will be staying with Francis and Arthur for another night.

"Okay, sure." Alfred said with a nod and then Ivan took his hand and brought them over to a trunk.

"This is what I wanted to show you." He pushed in the brass buttons and unlocked the flaps before opening the large chest. Inside were various pieces of warm clothing made from fur and wool. Most of the fur was white or grey. "The clothing in here is my mother's. She was tall like you so you will fit into these perfectly. Feliks may have to do a bit of mending here and there." Alfred looked at him again, his eyebrows up in worry.

"Ivan…I appreciate EVERYTHING you are doing for me and giving to me…but I fear you are putting me on REALLY bad grounds with Yao. I want him to try and be a friend rather than an enemy." Ivan stroked his cheek and smiled.

"I told you not to worry about Yao, okay? My feelings for you are very different then they are for him. Yao could never fit into my mother's clothing for he is too short. The whole outfits would have to be redone. I want very little change made to these."

"But-"

"Besides, they are going to waste being locked up in this chest. Most of the furs in here are either mink, cashmere, white fox, or rabbit. Very hard to come by and they are all expensive. Better to reuse than buy new, yes?" Ivan smiled gleefully and Alfred gave a lopsided smile in return. Ivan had a point about saving money and not buying anything new…but these were his mother's clothes.

"They are all beautiful, Ivan…but are you sure you want me wearing these? They are your mother's."

"All the more reason for you to wear them. They mean a lot to me so I would like to see you in them. My mother never wore many dresses because she liked to ride, so you will find many leggings, pants, and tunics in here." Ivan noticed Alfred still looked nervous and worried about the whole thing so he had to reassure him everything would be fine. "Look, after we let our 'engagement' be known, one of the things we will tell Yao is that he gets all the brand new clothes since he's the first wife and you get hand-me-downs." He grinned.

"I…I guess that will work. W-When are we going to tell everyone?" Arthur was going to kill him.

"We'll find an appropriate time, don't worry. For now we will act like nothing is different. However, I do want you to wear this and cover up my mark."

Ivan rustled through the clothing and pulled out a red velvet piece of material with a brass button. He loosed the golden tassels before laying it on the floor between them. He carefully unfolded the flaps to reveal some pieces of jewelry from rings, to bracelets, and necklaces. One piece that caught Alfred's eye was a thick white choker with a blue pendant in the center. It was simple yet elegant and Ivan's hands went right to it.

"I want you to wear this all the time to hide my mark and it will also show your new status as 'Lady Alfred Braginski.'" Alfred flushed at the title as Ivan held up the choker to put it around his neck. Alfred moved the coat down to his shoulders and Ivan carefully wrapped it around and tied the back. "It is not too tight?"

"No…it's just right." Alfred brought his hand up to feel the pendant and the texture of the material.

"It's velvet. You will find a lot of clothing in this mountainous area to be primarily fur, wool, and velvet. Velvet is a heavier material than most but light enough to keep your body comfortable. Besides…the blue pedant is a sapphire and it matches your eyes…and that white…well, you can expect to be dressed in many whites and reds." Ivan grinned.

"W-why white and red?"

"White for your purity and red for your lustfulness. My mother has many white clothing and Feliks will be fitting you soon for more clothes!"

Ivan seemed more excited about this than he was. What was bothering Alfred the most was the uncertainty of all of this. How was Yao going to react? What about Arthur and Matthew? Would he have to prance around noble gatherings like Ivan and Yao do? If those nobles all whisper rumors about Yao's being without any background knowledge, then they will have a field day with his! They'll all know that he was a poor farm boy taken in by a rich lord. He was doomed.

"Alfred? You seemed to fade out on me. What are you thinking about?"

"To be honest, Ivan…I'm worried about actually becoming a noble. I mean…I see all the nasty things that go on with those lords and ladies…and remember I can't read or write! I'll embarrass you more than anything." Ivan smiled and poked Alfred's nose, making his eyes cross.

"You're so cute! Worrying about those bastards at court!" he poked Alfred's nose again. "You have more personality, life, and knowledge in you than they do in their little fingers! I know I called on Eduard to tutor you, but seeing as the city may be stormed I sent word to him not to come. But don't worry, my Winter Rose. I'll have Toris educate you instead. He can take time out of his schedule to teach you for a couple of hours once a day."

"I..I just don't want you to be disappointed in me, that's all. I'm…kind of a screw up. Ask Matthew or Arthur, they'll tell you. I never really MEAN what I do I just-"

"Sh." Ivan pinched Alfred's lips shuts. "You do run off at the mouth sometimes." He smiled before removing his fingers and then kissed his lips. "For now, lets get you to Katsyusha so she can show you how to care for Galina, yes?" Alfred nodded and let Ivan help him up as they went to the door. When Ivan opened it, both he and Alfred jumped back at the sight of Natalia standing there, poised and refined. "Ah! N-Natalia!"

"Hello brother…I thought I heard your voice up here and I can to see what you were doing in our parents' room?" Ivan bit his lip nervously.

"J-Just showing Alfred around! You know, just a tour!" Ivan hoped that Natalia was not standing behind the door for long. And like Ivan himself, reading her expressions weren't easy. She may be boiling with rage right now from what she heard or she did just happen to pass by.

"A tour of their room?"

"Yes, I thought he would like to see how rich people live." Ivan forced a grin and Alfred, feeling awkward through the whole thing, wore an equally stupid grin. She just stared at the both of them before pushed Alfred to the side to grip Ivan's arm.

"My turn. You stay behind us, 'servant'." Alfred huffed a bit at that and waited for Ivan to say something in his defense but no words came out. Natalia just started pulling him down the steps and Alfred quickly followed. Maybe it was best for Ivan to keep his mouth closed at this particular moment and Alfred to just follow dutifully behind.

As the day went by, everyone was still settling in and getting comfortable. All of their real jobs would start tomorrow so this was their last night of relaxation. Francis had baked a large yellow cake and decorated it with white frosting and even went as far as to put a matching snowman on top. Katsyusha had wanted everyone from Ivan's city house to gather in the grand sitting room to enjoy Francis' cake. There was a windstorm outside and the grand room had the largest burning fireplace to keep warm.

A servant had brought in tea for all of them and Arthur was the first to jump for the hot liquid. He and Francis were nestled in a blanket together on one of the large area rugs. Yao had graced them all with his presence for the chance to eat some cake but he sat away from Ivan. He chose to sit on the long sofa next to Katsyusha and Kiku. Natalia was seated in one of the chairs near the fire with some embroidery she was working on. Alfred was rocking back on one of the many pillows he and Feliks, had piled together on the floor. Matthew was actually with Gilbert in guard's quarters, much to the dismay of Arthur and Alfred. They three had had a very lengthy fight about Matthew going anywhere with Gilbert but they were overruled by Ivan. Katsyusha offered to cut up the cake and serve it to everyone who wanted a piece.

"Natalia, why don't you tell us a story?" Katsyusha offered as she sat back down on the sofa with her cake. "She is a wonder at telling them!" Natalia looked up at her older sister, pausing in her needlework.

"On a night like this, I would say a ghost story is in order." She suggested and both Ivan and Katsyusha exchanged looks of distress with each other. They didn't think that her ghost stories were appropriate for 'guests'.

"Yes! I love scary stories!" Alfred threw his arms up in the air and Feliks had seconded him. Arthur just sipped his tea, glad that he was no longer able to share a bed with Alfred. Alfred after a scary story was like having a tick crawl under your skin and you can't remove it. It just sits there and sucks you dry.

Natalia put down her needlework and went to the small display table where she lit a small candle. She blew out the large ones, making the room even darker, with only some extra light from the fireplace. Alfred raised an eyebrow as Natalia walked over to the center of the room and sat on the rug, placing the candle down in front of her and fanning out her dress. The room was silent except for the whistling wind outside and the pitter of sleet on the shutters. Francis pulled the blanket a bit tighter around himself and Arthur. Feliks and Alfred settled down on their bellies to rest against the pillow pile with their cakes in front of them. Natalia cleared her throat and began to tell her story.

"Long ago, not far from the woods behind this very house, lived a young man and his wife. They owned a small house, which was built from stones, sticks and tall grass. It was only the two of them all alone in the woods with only one path that very few people traveled on. They would walk in to town by following the road, but they hardly ever had travelers passing by." Arthur was sipping his tea as he looked over at Alfred, checking to see if he was frightened yet. Alfred's eyes were just wide as he stared at Natalia.

"So one warm summer's night, the air thick with heat and smell of pine, a man was sitting on his front porch enjoying the still of the night. He heard the sound of hoof beats and wagon wheels coming up the road. He stood up and walked down his little dirt path to the road and looked both ways. To his right he saw a darkened figure, complete with horse and carriage. Only one tiny, dim lantern hung on the left side of the carriage. The man thought 'He must be in need of a light. It is way to dark to be traveling this unsteady road with no light'.

So the man waved the carriage down and sure enough the carriage stopped in front of him.

'Good sir?' He asked 'Why are you traveling in the dark? Do you need an extra candle?' The driver was dressed all in black and heavy cloaked, for the man could not see his face. The driver replied with a deep, silky voice.

'More than a candle little man. I require a place to rest from my travels. Allow me to rest in your house.' The man shook his head.

'I'm very sorry sir' He told the man 'But my wife is heavy with child and she fears strangers. Should you come in she will be very upset and I would not want harm coming to the baby. We have a small wood shed nearby, you may rest there.' The dark man laughed.' Natalia laughed darkly at Alfred who 'eeped' and bit the pillow in front of him. She continued.

'A wood shed?' Hissed the man in black. 'What kind of hospitality is that? Do you show ALL passersby this treatment for a simple bed and blanket?'

'No, sir, not at all!'

Ivan always enjoyed the fact that Natalia liked to act out in different voices for each person and it was clearly frightening Alfred. He glanced over at Yao on the sofa who was just huddled under a blanket and not looking at him.

'I just fear for my wife and unborn child.' The dark man laughed again, sending a chill down the man's spine. For with this laugh, his mouth grew in a wide grin and the man could have sworn he saw fangs.'

'A second time you deny me! You foolish mortal! I curse you for your ill treatment of me! A gruesome fate will befall you and the sight will drive you mad! Farewell foolish man! Farewell!' He laughed again and brought his horse into a gallop, disappearing into the heated mist of the darken road. The man just stood there in shock and confusion…and most of all, FEAR.' Natalia said the word with her fingers wide spread, making them reflect their shadows on the wall. Feliks gulped a bit and squeezed his pillow. Arthur was unimpressed with Natalia's story but he suspected Francis was frightened a bit by it for he kept inching closer. If he inched any more he would be in his lap or worse, spill his tea.

'A month later, nothing bad had happened, until one night, during a terrible thunderstorm, his wife had gone into labor. Due to the storm the man could not get to the village in time to get a midwife, so it was just him. Her labor lasted a long time before everything seemed to go wrong. She started bleeding heavily, which frightened and worried the man. The baby had already died but it must be delivered. The man finally saw the baby emerge and he picked it up in a rag. He quickly brought it over to the candlelight to get a better look at it. What he saw made his jaw drop, his eyes wide, and heart stop!'

"What was it?" Alfred asked, nearly chomping on the pillow to get at the stuffing. Ivan was just listening to the story calmly, not getting caught up in the 'Fear Extraordinaire' that was Natalia. He did enjoy her stories and by the looks of it so was everyone else. Except for his Winter Rose, who was trembling wide-eyed on the floor and inhaling the pillow.

'What the man saw in his arms was not just a baby, but a shrunken, miniature corpse of himself!' Feliks let out a gasp and even Yao started to show a bit of fear, pulling the blanket up to cover his nose. 'The man trembled in fear and dropped the small dead body to floor. 'A demon!' The man thought 'A demon!' Francis jumped at her shouting voice and nearly toppled Arthur's teacup off of its saucer. Arthur hissed at him and Francis just gave a lopsided smirk.

'He looked over at his wife, who was limp from exhaustion and still bleeding from the birthing. With a loud crash of thunder, the man grabbed his woodcutting axe,' Feliks put the pillow over his head and Alfred shared in the motion, both shaking and peeking out. 'And he walked over to the bed…' Natalia let her voice go very low. '…his wife was looking at the axe as it shimmered in the lighting. He raised the axe above his head and his wife screamed loudly. The shadowed figure of the carriage man loomed above the husband as the axe was brought down- CA-CHOMP!" Natalia made the axe motion with her hands, which made Alfred jump two inches off the floor and a few intakes of breaths or flinches from the others.

"That was uncalled for." Ivan said flatly but Natalia ignored him.

'The man kept swinging his axe and screaming until there was hardly any full part left of his wife. He stood there, panting heavily, the axe limp in his hands. From behind him he heard the sound of a baby's cry and a 'thump'. He turned and looked around, seeing only the blue lighting flashes blanket the room. The next thing he saw, or rather felt, was something tugging at his pants. Slowly he looked down…and saw the small baby-ish corpse of himself looking up at him, its eyes round and black…and unseeing. The man screamed and swung his axe, striking the tiny body with all his might. But as he did, the same strike he gave the infant mutant mirrored on himself!" Alfred gasped and shoved Feliks out from under the safety of the pillow, making him give a startled 'hey!' as blue-eyed man took over the spot.

'His shoulder and chest were sliced, his collarbone sticking out from the gash. Shaking and convulsing with shock, he collapsed on the floor, slowly bleeding to death. The last sound he heard was the sound of crackling thunder…or was it the laughter of the carriage man?' Natalia said in a soft, spooky voice. "The End." A loud gush of wind rattled the windows and Alfred jumped again.

"THAT WAS A SCARY STORY!" Alfred said loudly, still clutching the pillow.

"Thank you. And for my next story, I will tell you about a husband, his mistress, and a unexpected visitor."

Meanwhile, back in the medical wagon, Feliciano was snoring peacefully before he was jerked awake by his transportation coming to a stop. He yawned loudly before rubbing his eyes and turning to the flap to peek out. In front of him were pitched white tents and he knew that they had arrived.

"Ve~! I will get to see my Wiggy now!" Two guards pulled the back flaps open to start unloading the cargo when one recognized Feliciano.

"S-Sir Feliciano? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help take care of General Ludwig, of course! He's been hurt so I want to be with him." Feliciano hopped out of the wagon. "Can one of you take me to him?"

"Sir…he will be very angry that you have come here. This is not a very good time for you to even be here." Feliciano shook his head.

"I don't care, I want you to take me to Ludwig. Please?" The two soldiers looked at each other before coming to a conclusion.

"Very well…follow me."

Feliciano thanked him and followed the man through the various rows of tents. He had never been to a camp before, much less a battlefield. It wasn't like he thought it was going to be. The smell was horrific, a combination of blood, heat, and pottage. All around him were died bloodied weapons, cracked armor, broken arrows and various other disturbing things. The sounds of coughing and groans echoed in the air as well. He hoped Ludwig's tent wasn't like these around him.

When they approached a larger tent with two flags of the kingdom's symbol, Feliciano knew he was at Ludwig's. He was so excited to be able to see his lover but also feared what might greet him behind that flap. How badly wounded was Ludwig? He hoped it wasn't anything serious. The guard told Feliciano to stop in front of the flap with him.

"General Ludwig will not want you here. He is wounded, as you know. But he has developed a fever from the infection." Feliciano gasped.

"Can he be helped?" His heart stopped beating as he waited for the soldier's words.

"With the medical supplies we've just received then yes, he can be taken care of. A lot of it will be up to him, though." Feliciano smiled.

"Ve~ I know my Wiggy will pull through! I want to see him now! Please let me go in?"

"Yes, one moment." The soldier peeked his head in. "General, you have a visitor."

"W-who is it?" Came a soft but gruff voice.

"See for yourself."

The soldier held the flap open for Feliciano and he walked it. The man closed it behind him and Feliciano looked at Ludwig on the small cot. His tent was like a tiny office, with a table filled with maps and papers. All around were various other things needed for quick living. Ludwig looked over at the flap. His face was flushed and sweating with fever and he had to blink his eyes a few time.

"F-Feli?"

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano rushed to him and fell to his knees beside the bed. He hugged Ludwig's shoulders and neck, crying into his pillow. "Ludwig…my Wiggy…I'm so glad you're alive! I was fearing the worst for you!" Ludwig's eyes widened as he realized it really was Feliciano and with a wheezed grunt, he shoved him away with his arm. Feliciano let out a shriek as he fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ludwig sat up on his elbows to glared down at him. "How dare you come here! I told you this was no place for you!" Feliciano looked at him with fresh tears and a mask of hurt.

"B-but I heard you were wounded! I just had to come and see you! I wanted to take care of you!"

"YOU IDIOT!" He growled out. "You've only made things worse for me by coming here! You've only added to my shit pile! Get yourself on the next wagon OUT OF HERE!" Feliciano just fisted his hands and brought them to his eyes as he cried pitifully. Ludwig dropped back down to the bed, his fever being too much for him and Feliciano's whines were going straight through his head.

"I only wanted to care for you! I just wanted to be by your side in case you needed me!" Feliciano continued to cry and whine. Ludwig did some heavy muttering before shouting his name. Feliciano stopped crying at the sound of his name.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you." He hissed out. "I'm just angry that you did not listen to me…this is no place for you. But…I guess half of me is relieved that you are here." Feliciano smiled at that and wiped his eyes. He got up from the ground and went back over to Ludwig's coat.

"What's happened to you, love?" He asked.

"I got shot in the leg with an arrow and before that I got slashed with a sword." Ludwig moved the covers so he could see the bloodied bandage on his thigh. His chest was also wrapped in bandages and slightly brown with old blood. "The leg is infected…"

"I came on the medical wagon, so we'll fix you right up." Feliciano said with a smile, stroking Ludwig's check. "I'm just glad you're alive…" Ludwig brought his dirty hand up to touch Feliciano's hand. His body was covered in dirt, dust, and grime. "What can I do to help you?"

"Actually, you could wash me. I wouldn't let anyone else do it but now that you're here, I rather it be you." Feliciano smiled and clapped his hands.

"Of course I'll bathe you! Where do I get the water?"

Ludwig gave him directions to where the fresh water was. It wasn't far from his own tent and he hoped he came back with it. Luckily, Feliciano came back with a small bowl of water, looking concerned at its size. It would not be enough to properly clean all of Ludwig.

"We need drinking water more than washing water."

Ludwig told him and Feliciano understood. Ludwig told him where to get a fresh rag and he did so. He drug a small table over to the bed and placed the water there. Carefully, he pulled the blanket away to reveal that Ludwig was completely naked underneath. Feliciano paid it no mind as he figured the air was so hot that he was more comfortable this way.

Dipping the rag into the water, he proceeded to start cleaning Ludwig's body. He began with his arm, gently scrubbing all the dirt away. Ludwig moaned at the cool feel of the water on his hot skin. Feliciano smiled and continued with his gentle caresses, mindful of the bandages. With what little water he had he was unable to fully clean him but he was better than before. Even though the water was dirty, Feliciano dipped the rag into it and placed it over Ludwig's forehead. Ludwig sighed softly and closed his eyes.

Feliciano removed the rag when it felt warm again and replaced it with more cold water. Ludwig's fever was burning so high that the rag was quickly drying out each time. When would somebody come to help his lover? Didn't the generals get treatment first? As cruel as it was for him to think, the general was needed more. Ludwig seemed to read his thoughts.

"Soon the doctor will come to care for me. You don't have to worry. I'm going to be all right. It will be a long recovery, but I'll pull through. My only fear is that we will have another attack."

"W-what will you do if that happens?" Feliciano asked nervously. "You're in no condition to fight!"

"I would have to trust my second in command to take over. But Feli, I want you to be armed if an attack should arise. While I am resting, I want you to use one of my weapons and start practicing with it. You need to be able to defend yourself since I won't be able to. Of course, I would do what I could to protect you but I would feel better knowing you were able to protect yourself." Feliciano stood up and saluted.

"Yes sir! I know just the weapon sir!" Feliciano started fluttering around the tent, making lots of noise and dropping things. Ludwig just kept his eyes closed, trying not to picture the damage being done to his tent. He had everything in order but now Feliciano was here and it would all go to hell. After a few minutes he heard Feliciano come over to his cot again.

"I'm ready!" Ludwig opened his eyes and looked over at his lover, who had a stick in his hand with a white flag tied on it made from a torn piece of cloth. Ludwig sat up on his elbows again and glared at him.

"J-just what do you call that?" He hissed through grit teeth.

"I call it being safe! This way, I'll just wave it around and cry and they will know I mean no harm and step over me!" Ludwig reached out and ripped the stick from his hands. He snapped the stick in half with one hand and threw the remains to the ground in front of his lover.

"I CALL IT GARBAGE! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! THIS IS A WAR! WE WON'T SURRENDER!" Feliciano just fell to his knees and cried over his broken weapon. Ludwig flopped back onto the bed and mumbled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He hoped the doctor would get here soon and give him some painkillers so he could block out Feliciano's cries. His lover was stuck here with him and the whole war will be topsy turvy. He feared for his life, Feliciano's life, and the life of his men.

"GENERAL! GENERAL!" Ludwig and Feliciano looked at the flap as a soldier rushed in. He quickly bowed to one knee.

"Rise!" Ludwig commanded, doing his best to sit up in the bed. Feliciano got up and went over to his bedside.

"General…our scouts just came back! They say there is an army on the way here but they can't tell if they are friend or foe!"

"Shit!" Ludwig hissed. "Must I do everything myself? Damn it!" He clenched his fists.

"What are your orders?"

"Send the scouts back out! I want to know whom this army belongs to. Did any messenger birds come?"

"None sir." Ludwig drug a hand down his face. "Should we organize the troops?"

"Yes, get the troops ready for a possible attack. I know many of them are sick or tired…but we have to do this. Lets hope that it is an ally, not an enemy." The soldier bowed and hurried out of the tent. Feliciano looked at Ludwig with worry.

"Wiggy…"

"It's too late to send you home now…I just hope we won't have to fight. I don't want to put you in danger." He lay back down on the bed, his fever still burning hot. Feliciano covered him with the blanket and settled on the ground next to him. He rest his cheek on his folded arm on Ludwig's stomach, looking at him.

"I wouldn't go home anyway…it's very scary but I wouldn't leave you here like this. You're Feli is here…I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

Ludwig looked up at the tent roof and feared for both their lives. Feliciano's words only filled him with dread rather than comfort. He closed his eyes and rests his hand on Feliciano's hair. At least Feliciano was here with him even though the situation wasn't the best. He only hoped that things would work out to his favor.

End Chapter 14 TBC


	15. Chapter 15

***Thanks for all the great reviews! I love them! I strive to please the readers and it seems to be working! I'll keep on writing! Some reviews have even helped to spark ideas! That's how awesome you guys are! Give yourselves a pat on the back!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Enjoy! xxoxoxox

Chapter 15

Ivan sat straight in his chair, his own plate of cake in front of him. He was hoping no one could see the plate shaking slightly at the mention of Natalia's 'next story'. She mentioned husband and mistress so could she have really heard the two of them talking in his parents' room? Or perhaps she has just started to suspect something between them. Ivan looked over at Alfred to see if he was making a connection with the short story summary that he was. Alfred noticed his gaze and looked over at him as he popped a piece of cake in his mouth. Alfred's brows pitched up in worry as he quickly glanced his eyes in Natalia's direction. Ivan gave a curt little nod, knowing that they had made the same connection. He would have to listen to the story very carefully to pick out any subtle hints about what she knows.

"This story happened a long, long time ago. Long before any of your parents were born. 'In a small village there was a mayor who was highly favored and loved by the king. This mayor had a wife who was cruel to him so he would seek out other beds to warm his nights.' Ivan had to lower his plate to his lap for this story was already hitting close to home.

'Then one night, a stray dog follows him home. The mayor felt so sorry for the poor, sickly dog that he took it in and cared for it. When he awoke the next morning and went to his study to start his work, the dog came prancing in. The mayor looked at it and slowly it stood on its hind legs before it grew and grew. The mayor watched as it turned into a beautiful human. He was instantly smitten with the mongrel now turned human and he immediately made it his mistress.' Alfred almost spit up the cake as he had a small inkling that the 'dog' was him.

'Now this saddened his wife to see him with another and often would cry in their bedroom. For many months, the mistress pranced around in gorgeous clothes, hosted elegant parties, and charmed all those around it. The mistress was taking over everything of the wife and then one night, while crying in the room, a strange visitor appeared. The wife heard tapping on the window and saw the strange looking woman floating on the other side…as if she was peeking in.' Alfred shove another piece of cake in his mouth and the fork almost hit the back of his throat.

'The stupid wife let the woman in and asked what she was. The woman said, 'I am a good witch who has come to give you aid in your material troubles.' The wife was very happy to hear this from the woman. Even though the wife, in all honesty, didn't want it, but a human's nature is always selfish. 'I would like that mistress gone! I want it out of my marriage and my home! It is not wifely material! The dog should go!' Ivan and Alfred exchanged glances again before turning their eyes back on Natalia.

' 'I will grant you this wish.' Said the woman 'But with all favors…comes a price.' The wife did not care and promised to give the woman anything she wanted if she got rid of the mistress. So one night, while the mistress was strutting down the halls in all its glory, it happened to come upon the wife. The mistress noticed the wife was acting strangely. The wife pulled out a dagger from the clothing and started attacking the mistress! The two fought up and down the hallways until the mistress tried to make a break to the staircase. The wife stopped it and they struggled again before tragedy happened.' Everyone (except for Arthur) was leaning closer to hear what happened next.

'Who knows how it happened, but all we know is that it DID! The wife tumbled down the stone steps and lay bleeding at the bottom. The mistress screamed and ran from the scene so as to not get caught. But SOMEONE was watching. That someone saw what happened and related it to the mayor.'

"Like, what did he do?" Feliks asked curiously and Natalia held her hand up to him.

'Enraged, the mayor stormed out of his office and told his guards to seize the mistress! The mistress was laying shaking their love bed when the door BURST open!' She made everyone in the room jump again. 'The guards stormed in and drug the mistress out of the bed and room. The mistress knew what was going on and pleaded with the mayor that it was an accident. The mayor would not hear the plea. So the mistress was drug out to the center of town where the crowds cheered for its death!' Alfred started to feel a familiar fear building up in his stomach. 'The mistress was tied to a pyre where it begged to be heard, but no one cared to hear the cries a lowly, no-named mongrel.' Alfred froze with the fork in his mouth.

'The crowd roared as the executioner came before it, a black hooded mask covered his face as he held a torch. He shoved the torch into the wood pile and the sticks ignited!' Alfred's face turned white. 'The mistress pulled at the ropes and screamed as the flames engulfed it! When it looked forward the executioner pulled off his hood to reveal the battered and bloodied face of the wife, grinning in triumph. The mystery woman stood next to the mayor, her arm linked with his as she grinned to her clean victory. The End.'"

Alfred's body trembled and his eyes were wide but unseeing. He didn't feel Feliks poking at him or Arthur calling his name. That story…that story was the mirror image of his nightmare! How did Natalia know? He didn't tell ANYONE about that nightmare! How did she know? How! It was impossible! It didn't make sense! But one thing was undoubtedly clear: he was going to end up on a pyre. The thought made him jump up from the pillows as he dashed out the room, crying and screaming. He was panicking and he did not know how to stop it. All he knew was that he had to get out of this place and back to the farm. Ivan and Arthur were the first ones to rush out of the room after him, followed by the others.

"ALFED! COME BACK!" Arthur shouted, being more agile and quick with his lithe form than Ivan's large bulk.

"ALFED! STOP!" Ivan called after him and they had to follow the sounds of Alfred's hysteric crying to keep up with him. Arthur finally spotted him first as he was trying to get out the door that led to the stables. He was clawing and pulling at it like a madman. When they reached him Ivan was the first to grab him by his arms, which only made Alfred struggle and scream louder. Arthur, forgetting his place, shoved Ivan out of the way.

"He's panicking! You can't restrain him! He gets these when he's very scared! ALFRD! ALFRED, LOOK AT ME!" Arthur made him turn around to face him and Alfred just pressed his back up against door, hyperventilating and sweating. "Alfred…calm." Arthur lowered his voice. "Come on, deep breathes on my count. One, two, three, deep breath!" Alfred breathed deep. "Let it out." He did so and Arthur continued to count the deep breaths. Once he saw it was enough he had him intake from the mouth and release through his nose. Ivan just watched silently as Arthur was calming him. "Good…now just relax. Relax. Look at me." Arthur kept pointing to his face so Alfred would keep eye contact.

"Like, what just happened?" Feliks asked, just as confused as the others.

"He was just panicking, that's all." Arthur said softly, rubbing Alfred's arms to soothe and calm him more. "I've dealt with this many, many times before. He'll come back to us in a few more minutes. But everyone back up a bit, we need to give him some air." The group did so except for Ivan, who stayed near the two.

"Take him to my room." Ivan said flatly to Arthur. "I want only him, you, and Kiku." He ordered.

Yao crossed his arms angrily and looked away. Kiku left his side to do as Ivan said and walked behind Alfred for support as Arthur held his hand and walked him. Ivan followed behind as well; glancing at Natalia who stood behind the rest of the group with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heals as she watched them curiously.

Arthur was more concerned about Alfred than he was for his own safety. He had completely overruled Ivan and took over the situation. He had to because Ivan was doing it wrong and would only cause more damage. Alfred's hand was sweaty in his and he could hear the other's breath starting to return too normal. Kiku was with them so if something bad did happen there would be a witness.

When they arrived to Ivan's room, Arthur was instructed to put Alfred on the bed. He closed and locked the door before going over to the bed where Alfred was. Ivan looked down at him with worry and stroked back his bangs. Alfred looked back up at him, still trembling with tears in his eyes. Alfred did managed to give Ivan a tiny smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep, now limp with exhaustion. Ivan carefully removed the glasses and looked to Kiku. 

"Check him over for me." Kiku nodded and sat on the bed beside Alfred to examine him to his best ability. "So…this happens a lot with him?" Ivan asked with a cold, yet soft tone as he looked at Arthur.

"Only when he is very scared." Arthur said calmly. "He's had these since he was little. They always had to do with ghosts or monsters and even, at times, thunderstorms. Those were the worst nights of my life. First I had to learn the right ways to calm him, trial and error, and then I would have him crowding the bed all night. Not pleasant."

"So you…know how to deal with his issues?" Arthur nodded, worried that he had said too much and now Ivan would punch out his eyes.

"Then, Arthur Kirkland…I want to know these strategies so I can help him. You will teach them to me, yes?" Ivan folded his arms around his back so Arthur wouldn't see his fists. He hated asking Alfred's previous lover for help but the green-eyed man knew more about Alfred than he did for obvious reasons.

"…um…yeah sure. I can teach you the strategies and some other tricks to deal with his bizarre and sometimes unruly personality." Arthur quickly put his hands up in defense. "Don't get me wrong! I know these things because I raised him and Matthew! I used to bathe them, feed them, change them, at times, discipline them, teach them, scold them, and tried to make them into decent human beings. Matthew came out well but Alfred is a bit…um…"

"Rambunctious?" Kiku added for him.

"Yes! Rambunctious!" Ivan nodded and took a deep breath himself.

"I wish to know everything you do for him that makes him crave your attention, like crawling into bed with you when he is scared or lonely. I want to do all those things so he can forget about you." Arthur knew Alfred would never forget about him but he didn't like the way Ivan was trying to erase him from memory.

"Yes, I can understand that." Arthur said with a quick bow.

"I need to know all these things so when I marry him I know how to properly care for him." Both Arthur and Kiku looked at Ivan in shock and surprise. Arthur's jaw almost hit the floor and for a second he couldn't be sure if he had even heard right.

"B-but Lord Ivan…what about your wife Yao?" Kiku asked softly.

"I will be writing to the king tonight, along with many other papers, for permission to marry Alfred. Yao is my first wife and Alfred will be my second. It has been done in the past. I always get my way and the king favors me above all others." He grinned at Arthur. "I asked him to marry me when we split from you during our riding. He eagerly said 'yes' and we made passionate love in an old hunter's cabin." Kiku looked down in embarrassment and Arthur was just at a loss for words. "See this beautiful choker around his neck? That hides the scarred mark I've left on him to claim him. It was my mothers. I plan to give Alfred my parents' room to stay in."

"A-Alfred…a wife? A noble wife?" Arthur was still in disbelief, his eyes unblinking at Ivan. "But…can he even be your wife? He is common born." Ivan just laughed.

"Again! I always get my way! No need to worry, Arthur Kirkland! I will take good care of your son or ex-lover. However you now refer to him." Ivan bent at the waist a bit to smile politely at Arthur, making the blonde haired man tilt back a little bit.

"Uh…I'm more of a big brother and father figure. I see him as a little brother now. I have Francis whom I'm with now." Ivan clapped his hands together.

"Perfect! Now that I know you will NEVER lay a hand on my precious Winter Rose, I suppose I should ask for your consent to marry your 'little brother'. It is only natural and proper to ask the highest ranking kin." He gave him a noble's bow and both Arthur and Kiku were completely freaked out at the scene. "Arthur Kirkland, may I have the honors of marrying your little brother, Alfred Jones? I do hope you say 'yes'."

What was he going to say? 'No'? Well, he wanted to but that wouldn't be wise. He could say 'no', loose his head, and Alfred is married anyway. Or, he could say 'yes', keep his head, and Alfred gets married anyway. The second one was the best way even if his heart and mind screamed no, no, no! Alfred would be 'leaving' his care. He had raised the boy from a child and into a man. Now he had to pass his well-being and security over to another. Arthur actually felt tears sting his eyes but he kept himself in check.

"Y-yes. Yes Ivan, I give you permission to marry Alfred."

"WONDERFUL!" He walked around the bed and brought Arthur in to a very tight, bone-cracking hug. Arthur felt as if his eyes were going to bug out. "I guess I can all you 'brother-in-law' now!"

"Y-YES…" He hissed out in pain.

"You may already know, but if you don't, you'll find out soon. Something 'happened' to my last brother-in-law and we don't want a repeat of that." Yes, Arthur knew that story well and there would not be a repeat of it.

"O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Good!" Ivan let him go and Arthur took in a deep breath. "Welcome to the Braginski family, Arthur Kirkland!"

"C-Congratulations to both of you…I think?" Kiku said softly and Ivan just laughed.

"Well, how is my Winter Rose?"

"He's fine by the looks of it." Kiku said. "Just let him continue to rest." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, that usually helps. When he wakes up he'll be better. Then we have to find out just what it was that pushed him to have a panic attack. It wasn't just the story, it was less scary than the first one. Something else is bothering him."

"I will talk to him when he wakes up and then I will report to you. Oh, and don't tell anyone else about our engagement yet. Only you two know and I want to keep it that way. I plan on telling Feliks next since he will be making Alfred some wedding attire. It will be a very small ceremony, of course. With just the group of us and my sisters. Wouldn't that be nice?" He smiled softly and folded his hands together.

Arthur and Kiku just stared at each other before a whining sound made them all turn to Alfred. Alfred opened his eyes and looked around the room. He recognized the three men above his bed immediately. He tried to sit up but Kiku gently urged him back down onto the mattress.

"I-Ivan? Arthur? W-what's going on?"

"You had a panic attack, that's all." Arthur stated softly. "If you are feeling up to it, we would like to know what set you off that way." Ivan nodded.

"Do tell, Winter Rose. For I want to be able to help ease your fears if I can."

"I'll leave since-" Kiku started but Alfred stopped him.

"N-No Kiku, you can stay." Alfred figured it was best to tell them about his nightmare and how Natalia's strange story mirrored it almost perfectly. The three men waited patiently for his answer. "I…I had a terrible nightmare on the way coming here."

"A nightmare?" Ivan repeated and Alfred nodded.

"I dreamt that…that you and Yao had killed Arthur and Matthew…and I was being taken to the stake to burn." Ivan raised an eyebrow and the other two exchanged looks of confusion. "Then N-Natalia told that story and it reflected nearly every aspect in my nightmare!" He sat up to look at Ivan. "I know now that you would never do something like to me…y-you have threatened me with it…but I would never do anything that would emit me to the pyre! How did Natalia know about my dream? That's what scared me into a panic! How did she know! How?"

"Alfred, calm down." Kiku rubbed his leg gently. "Just take your time, don't get yourself worked up again."

"B-but she KNEW!" He looked at Arthur. "She knew about it, Arthur. What does this mean? Is it an actual sign that I'm doomed?" Alfred looked to Ivan with pure concern and worry. Ivan smiled sweetly at him and cupped his face.

"Silly rose. It was just a nightmare and Natalia's story was only a coincidence. In this life, public death sentences and punishments are carried out all the time. The punishment fits the crime." Alfred nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I kind of knew that…and burning is used for-"

"Traitors, unfaithful noble spouses, anarchy, and treason." Ivan pointed out. "Beheadings are strictly for the nobles and the royals. Hangings are for the commoners." Alfred gulped and clutched the bottom of his tunic nervously.

"Dreams are just bits and pieces from your daily life mashing together in your brain." Arthur stated.

"He is correct. You were probably worried about your relationship with Ivan and your fear of Yao and it weighed on your subconscious. They don't have any real meaning or message." Kiku added on to Arthur's statement.

"Y-you sure?" Alfred looked at all of them.

"Yes, of course." Ivan was the first to say. "Natalia was telling a story of common things that happen in the noble world, that's all."

Ivan didn't want to tell Alfred that she had the whole situation pinned down pretty well, right down to the last detail. If Alfred by some chance had hurt or killed Yao, his fate would be to stand among those bundles of sticks…unless he could prove Alfred innocent. Or best of all, keep something like that from even happening. If he had pieced it together correctly, Natalia was the 'mystery woman' in the story. She is conniving and dangerous enough to pull a stunt like that and come out smelling like a rose. And she hit the nail on the head with how he planned to have Alfred dress. He would be stunning in his mother's clothes as well as new ones and he wanted to show him off. His sister did know him well and her unhealthy obsession with him can attest to that. This has proven that Natalia was listening at the door earlier.

"Still…it was pretty damn close." Ivan smiled at Arthur and Kiku.

"You two may go now. I wish to speak with my Alfred alone." Kiku bid Alfred 'goodbye' and Arthur did the same. He had a lot to think about tonight.

When they were alone, Ivan removed Alfred's boots as well as his own before lying next to him. He rests on his side with elbow and palm supporting his weight as he looked down at Alfred. Alfred blushes softly at Ivan's violet eyes on him. He was still frightful of his soon to be husband and he figured Ivan already knew that.

"Alfred, my rose…I don't want you worrying so much. I trust you never to go against my command or my wishes. You are mine and no one else's. You will be tempted and flirted with and courted at times by others because you are so damn beautiful. However, I trust you to never follow your body's signals for it works differently than the mind." Alfred nodded.

"I know, Ivan. I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else anyway. Lovers and spouses tend to stray because they are not satisfied with their bed partner. But me…I am more than satisfied." Alfred smiled at him and Ivan flashed him a grin before pouncing on him.

"Hmm, do I make you feel that good? Perhaps I need another 'demonstration', yes?" Alfred could not say 'no' and it was in his best interest to be on Ivan's good side.

"Yes, I think you do." Alfred replied and Ivan responded with a hard kiss.

Outside in the guards' separate quarters, Matthew sat on Gilbert's tiny bed as he watched the general practice his sword attacks. He held his teddy bear tight and smiled as he watched Gilbert's every move and swing. It was so exciting to be someplace different than on the farm and he had already experienced more than he thought he ever would. Even though he disagreed with Alfred's 'good' intensions he did have to thank him. It was by his actions that Gilbert brought him here to see his brother in the first place.

"Whew! That worked up a sweat!" Gilbert said and leaned his sword up against the wall. He turned to face Matthew with a grin. "Ah, you're still here! Awesome! I thought you would have left by now!" Matthew smiled and clutched his bear closer.

"No, why would I? I like watching you train."

"Really? Even with my loud, obnoxious shouts and curses?" He winked and Matthew nodded happily.

"Yes, yes! You are so good with a sword, Gilbert! It's no wonder you are a general!"

"Haha! Someone recognizes my awesome skills! You, my friend, have good taste!" Matthew giggled and watched as Gilbert picked up his sword again. "Did you know that all warriors have names for their swords?" He began balancing the hilt on one finger. "I consider myself a warrior general, by the way."

"No, I did not know swords could have names. What is your sword's name, Gilbert?" Gilbert smirked and tossed it in the air before catching the hilt. He placed it in front of his groin in an erect manner.

"I call it 'Dick Stick'." That left a bad taste in Matthew's mouth and he let out a sigh. "You don't know how many times I've struck an enemy dumb when I say 'FACE MY DICK STICK!'!"

"I…I can see how that would…confuse an enemy." It confused him.

"Precisely! You are one smart cookie!" He put the sword down and went over to the bed, ushering Matthew over so he could sit next to him. "So Mattie, can I call you 'Mattie'?" Matthew nodded. "So, what's it like living on a farm?"

"Oh, well it's a lot of work and you hardly get to rest, especially if Arthur is your boss."

"Yes, go on." Gilbert let his index and middle finger do a little 'walk' along the bed and started to 'climb' up Matthew's side.

"And-OH!" Matthew shied away from him with a look of confusion. "Y-you trying to tickle me?" Gilbert batted his eyelashes innocently.

"No, these damn fingers have a mind of their own! Don't worry, they just like to wander around people's bodies. Don't mind them." Gilbert continued to let his 'fingers' walk and jump around Matthew. "Tell me about the farm. What kind of animals did you have?" Gilbert had started to inch closer.

"Um…we have cows…ducks…chickens…hor-SES!" He squeaked out when the wandering fingers 'skipped' along his groin. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh? And why not? It's a little harmless fun!" Matthew just shook his head and buried his face in his bear's head.

"No, no! I'm not allowed to do things like that! No sex. I can't have sex. Arthur and Alfred said so." He peeked his blue-violet eyes up from the bear to glance at Gilbert.

"And why the hell not? Who are they to tell you what you can and can't do! You're a grown man! It's your choice!" Matthew just shook his head.

"But Arthur is always right. He said because I'm so sickly that if I have sex my skin will turn green and I'll kill the other person I did it with. I can't let that happen!" Gilbert just stared at him with disbelief. Who the hell would tell a person something like that and who the hell would actually BELIEVE it? Oh wait, Mattie believes it. "I'm sorry, Gilbert. But if I could you would be first on my list!" He smiled at him.

"Ah…ahem." Gilbert cleared his throat. "Your Arthur is full of shit, Mattie. I can assure you that I won't die from sleeping with you and you WON'T turn green because of it. That's a superstitious, childish warning! Did Arthur say anything about kissing?" Gilbert leaned in closer and Matthew shook his head.

"N-No, but Alfie said he would have the guy who kissed me 'bite the curb' or something like that."

"OH REALLY? Well, I take him up on THAT challenge! Come here, cutie!"

Gilbert pulled Matthew into a kiss by gripping the front of his coat and pulling him close. Matthew screamed into his mouth and struggled to pull away but his body was completely useless and weak against Gilbert's strength. He whined softly as Gilbert lips moved and sucked against his own. His eyes widened when Gilbert pressed his tongue past his teeth and into his mouth. Matthew had to hold back the gag reflex he felt for the first time. This one was for another reason and not because he was sick. By the time Gilbert pulled away, Matthew was flushed and panting from lack of air. Gilbert smirked at him and poked his nose.

"How was that for a kiss?"

"Uh…uh…um…" Matthew just trembled as Gilbert's thumb and forefinger held his chin.

"Well?"

"I…I don't know! Excuse me!" Matthew shot up from the bed and quickly ran out of the room. Gilbert flopped himself onto the bed.

"Well shit. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." He smirked. "This will add some excitement to the place! Wait until I get his big brother tomorrow!"

True to his own word, Gilbert woke up the next morning and quickly dressed. He took his sword and left the quarters to seek out Alfred. Gilbert went into the castle and asked if anyone had seen Alfred. He was told that he and Feliks were out walking the grounds. Gilbert skipped gleefully outside to search the grounds. They were very easy to spot or rather, Feliks was. The pink fur trimmed long coat and pink hat were a dead giveaway. Gilbert took note that Alfred's ass look good in all white.

"Hey Alfie! YOO HOO!" Gilbert waved his hand high and got their attention as he ran closer to them. "Good morning to you!"

"Good morning, Gilbert." Alfred said with a little smile. "I was pleased to find Mattie in his room this morning."

"Hey yeah, funny thing about Matthew. You see, he told me some pretty crazy shit about what will happen to him if he has sex." Alfred's eyes immediately narrowed. "Oh, I didn't do anything like THAT to him. But I did do ONE tiny thing." He tapped his chin in mock, teasing thought.

"What…did…you…do?" Alfred said slowly but dangerously. No one touched his little brother without his consent.

"I kissed that pretty little mouth! Tongue and all!"

"How dare you kiss him without permission!"

"He doesn't 'need' permission! He can make his own choices!" Feliks took a deep breath on his pipe and blew out the smoke, enjoying this little 'show'. "I will challenge you to a duel for Mattie's free will!"

"A what?" Alfred's shoulders slumped a bit.

"I will defend his free will and honor!" Feliks let out a smokey laugh.

"You? Defending honor? You're like, not a knight! You're just a soldier!" Feliks put his pipe end back into his mouth, biting down with a grin.

"Hey! I'm a general!"

"OoooOOO! A fancy soldier! Oo-la-la!" Feliks mocked him again, making little donut clouds of smoke.

"You know, that fucking mouth of yours should be right here sucking on my dick instead of talking!" Feliks laughed again.

"You couldn't like, pay me enough."

"On second thought, who'd want it?" Gilbert countered and Feliks continued to smoke his pipe and silently laugh at him.

"You like, wish you could get this ass!"

"I don't want some sloppy seconds, babe! How many tavern tables have you been bent over?"

"Seriously, stop it you two! There's only so much vulgar talk one person can take!" Alfred scolded them and they both stopped. "How did we go from my brother to your dick then to Feliks ass in a single minute? It's ridiculous!" Feliks just turned away and continued his smoke while Gilbert lowered his sword.

"I just wanted to stand up for Matthew and his free will. He has a free will, you know! You can't control him and you sure as hell shouldn't tell him lies!" Alfred put his hands on his hips.

"Look, what I do with my brother is none of your concern. I will speak to Matthew today when I get the chance. And I'm not going to fight you! Don't be stupid for Ivan will kill you." Gilbert smirked.

"I know that! I just wanted to ruffle your feathers a bit. It gets my day going knowing I've properly bothered someone." He gave a noble bow to them.

"Well thank you for your time, Gilbert. I'm sure we will be in touch soon." Alfred said and walked away. Feliks stormed up to Gilbert and pointed the mouth end of the pipe in his face.

"Listen, pink eyes! You like, don't know me so you better just watch your talk on issues you have no proof of!" Gilbert smirked and took a large puff of the pipe before blowing it in Feliks' face.

"I'm just going by what I've seen and heard, babe." He grinned and watched as Feliks hurried away to join up with Alfred.

After the morning walk, Alfred was heading to see his brother when Toris stopped him. Toris said it was time for his lessons and Alfred was so excited that he had forgotten about Gilbert and Matthew. He thought he was going to be babysitting for Katsyusha's daughter but Ivan had given him orders that he was to busy himself with learning instead. Arthur had taken up the job and he would be better at it than Alfred anyway.

It wasn't long into his first lesson where he could tell that Toris was getting frustrated with him. It was the same as Arthur when he was trying to teach him. Toris had started him first with pictures and words. Alfred already recognized his letters and a few numbers. However, he was just having trouble trying to grip some words and concepts. Toris had him memorize sheet after sheet of picture words and had him copy them down on paper. The glasses helped Alfred to see the letters on the paper better and he actually saw a small improvement with his handwriting.

When it came to writing sentences with some of his picture words and sight words he was still have trouble spelling them from memory. Even sounding out the words like Arthur had taught him didn't help with the spelling. They worked on it for a while until Toris had to take a swig of his pink stuff before slumping to the table. Alfred's shoulders slumped with him and he lowered his eyes to his messy sheet of poorly written sentences. At least Toris was calm because Arthur was short tempered and would yell at him.

"I…I think we've done enough for today." Toris said, lifting his head up. "Practice writing your sight words, please. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Alfred nodded and watched as Toris gathered all of his sheets of scribbles. "I need to bring your daily work to Ivan for him to see. He wants to monitor your progress."

"Oh…okay. Hey, Toris?" Toris looked back at him. "Thanks for working with me. I know it's hard but I will do my best and really work at it!" Toris smiled softly.

"I'm sure you will. Things will get better as time goes on."

Toris left him and took his time going up to Ivan's room. He feared what Ivan would say about his teaching skills when he saw Alfred's first day of work. He stopped at Ivan's door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Enter." Toris did so, balancing the papers in his arm.

"G-Good afternoon, sir. I've brought you Alfred's first day of work." Ivan pushed his chair out and smiled at Toris. He noticed that next to Ivan on a perch was a messenger hawk.

"Wonderful! Let me see." Toris handed him the papers and Ivan looked at them. He watched as Ivan's smile slowly turned into a soft frown.

"Remember sir, it's just the first day."

"Yes, of course. How was it?" Toris trembled a bit.

"Um…it was actually quite difficult teaching him. There's something he's just not grasping. But I'm sure if I give him time he will start to get it. I mean, Lord Ivan, he REALLY has no type of academic skill at all. He can't even count up to twenty! He knows his letters and can spell his name. It's like he was raised in a barn!"

"He was raised in a barn." Ivan said with a smirk and handed the papers back to Toris. "Lets give him time, he'll come around. One day it will just 'click'." He snapped his fingers. "And I know you can teach him well. I didn't make a bad choice in choosing YOU to tutor him, did I?" Ivan glared at Toris who 'eeped' and turned blue in the face with fear.

"N-No my lord! You didn't!" Ivan smiled.

"Good! Off with you now. I have quite a few papers to send out." Toris bowed and quickly left the room for he was always happy to be dismissed from Ivan's presence.

Ivan rolled up the tiny scrolls and slipped them all inside the carrier. One was about the city and its current conditions while the other was his marriage request. Ivan put the carrier in its tiny compartment on the bird's leg and opened the window. He unmasked the hawk and let it fly out the window to deliver his messages. He smiled as the bird was soon out of sight and looked down to see some wolves passing through the fields. They had a large amount of wolves around here, which is why their house is named "Wolf Hall". Ivan had a very good feeling about everything and it made his chest ache in a strange way. Soon he would be able to marry his Alfred and word of victory will come in no time at all. Humming a little happy tune, Ivan closed and locked the window.

By sunset, Arthur was relieved of his duties with Galina as her mother had taken over. He still could not get over Ivan's news about Alfred marrying him. He knew Alfred was being forced into this marriage. Alfred had no means of escape without loosing his head. The thought bothered him immensely and he just couldn't shake the image of Ivan and Alfred, standing before one another and exchanging vows. It just wasn't right! Plus, Alfred had Yao and that whackjob Natalia to deal with as well, both with strong obsessions for the large man. Yao he wasn't too worried about but Natalia he feared. She looked liked she could do more damage than Yao ever could and she'll have no regrets. The whole thought of it sent a shiver down his spine as he opened the door to his and Francis' room.

"Good evening, my love! Dress into your warm clothes!" Francis said from the bed, giving him a wink. Arthur just sighed heavily.

"Why, Francis? I worked all day and I'm tired."

"Nonsense! The night is young and the sky is clear! I thought we could go into town and have a nice little romantic dinner. What do you think, love?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Francis?" Francis smiled and nodded.

"Mmhm! So hurry up and get dressed! I already have a horse ready to ride!"

"And what is the point to this 'romantic dinner'?"

"Why, to romance and court you, of course!" Francis stood up and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I want to show you that being with me is nothing to complain about. I promise that I will show you a very romantic night with no physical touching in a sexual manner." Arthur snorted.

"Courting? Isn't that a term used for marriage? Once a man or woman is asked to be courted by a suitor that means they are interested in ma-" Arthur stopped at Francis's slowly widening grin as he spoke. "Are you serious?" Francis nodded happily. "Pfft. Good luck with that! You'll be 'courting' me for years, you pervert! One, I'm not marriage material and two, I'm not easily swayed by fancy romantic stuff!"

"You will say 'yes' eventually. I know you will. How many men have actually 'courted' you, Arthur?" Arthur was silent at his words for he actually never had one suitor.

"I don't need to have suitors to know that I won't fall for that stuff. You're wasting your time, Francis. We can live as lovers without being married. Don't you think that is a bit silly?"

"Love is never silly! Now get dressed and stop yapping! I'm going to be courting you whether you like it or not so you'd better get used to it."

He gave his rump a firm pat and ignored the cute angry comment as he dressed in his outdoor gear. Arthur did so too, grumbling and complaining as he normally did. As they walked out to the stables they were surprised to see one of the sleighs hooked up with two black horses and Alfred and Ivan standing beside it. Ivan was dressed in everything rich that showed his status. The sash with his badges and pins seemed unnecessary for a sleigh ride. He still wore that faded pink scarf but was covered gray fur from head to foot. Francis whispered to Arthur that the fur Ivan was wearing was wolf and Arthur was a tad bit impressed.

Alfred on the other hand was dressed similar to Ivan but his fur was all white. It wasn't the same coat and hat he had worn on the way up. From where he stood it appeared to be rabbit, but it had a slight shine to it so maybe white mink? Whatever it was, it made his little Alfred look beautiful against the snow. Alfred spotted them and waved.

"Hey guys! Where are you heading?"

"We're heading into town for a romantic night out." Francis said and pulled Arthur closer to him. "How about you?"

"I thought I would take my Winter Rose on a sleigh ride." Ivan said. "Next time you two should go!" Ivan helped Alfred onto the sleigh and handed him a blanket to cover his lap with. Ivan got in next and tapped the horses into a gallop as they left the stable. Alfred waved at them from behind and Arthur waved slowly back.

"Well, should we get our night started, love?" He brought Arthur over to their horse and lifted him up onto the saddle.

"I can get up on a horse myself." Arthur sneered as Francis jumped on behind him.

"I wanted to do it." He kissed his cheek before sending their own means of transportation into a fast gallop.

Alfred looked all around at the snowy land and trees as he rode by them. He had never been on a sleigh before and the feel of it was unlike anything he felt before. The way the sleigh was gliding along the snow amazed him to no end and he had to keep looking down to watch the snow separate from the sleigh bottoms. Alfred chose to look up then to see if any snow would start falling but what greeted him instead were bright stars.

"Wow Ivan! Look!" He pointed up. "Look at all the stars!" Ivan chuckled.

"Yes, it is a very clear sky this evening. Did you see the moon?" Ivan pointed it out and Alfred laughed with glee.

"This is beautiful, Ivan! I love riding in sleighs! Thank you for taking me." He leaned over to kiss Ivan's chilled cheek.

"And this is only one part of snowy fun we can have! Just wait until I take you ice skating!" Alfred grinned.

"I love ice skating! We used to tie some potato sacks to our feet, Tino and I actually, and we would skate on a pond not far from our farm." Ivan held the reigns with one hand and pulled Alfred closer with the other.

"Well, in a couple of minutes we will be coming up to a surprise."

"A surprise? You didn't tell me there was going to be a surprise!" Alfred nuzzled his fur coat and Ivan rests his head on the fluffy hat. Soon they reached a large frozen lake and Ivan slowed the sleigh to a stop.

"Here we are." Ivan smiled as Alfred stood up in the sleigh to look out at the lake. "Know what we're going to do right now?" Alfred looked down at him and smiled.

"I think I know. But we don't have any skates." Ivan winked at him and stood up, lifting the seat to a large compartment filled with sacks. He found the one he was looking for and took out two pairs of skates. "Wow! Real skates!" Alfred took his pair and looked at them, noticing the blades were oddly carved.

"It's bone." Ivan smiled. "We shave the sides of animal bones very thin then tie them to boots. Come, I'll help you put yours on." Alfred let Ivan help him out of the sleigh and they held hands to the edge of the lake. Alfred sat on one of the cold rocks and held up his foot as Ivan quickly removed his boot and replaced it with a skate. He did the same to the other and easily did his own.

"I don't know if I can skate on these." Alfred said, a little worried but Ivan just pulled him out onto the ice with him.

"You won't fall. I have both your hands. Straighten your legs." Alfred's legs were buckled at the knees as he tried to stay upright but he attempted to do as Ivan said. Ivan kept their speed slow and steady so Alfred could get used to the new activity. Alfred smiled as he straightened his legs and found it much easier "See, you're doing great. Lets' practice a bit more before I show you something nice we can do on the ice."

They practiced for a little longer and the few times Alfred was sent to skate on his own he almost fell, forwards and backwards. Luckily, Ivan was quick enough to be right there to catch him before Alfred's body hit the ice. Alfred had caught on quick to the mechanics of it but still was wobbly here and there. Ivan thought it was time for Alfred's little surprise so he skated to meet up with him.

"Alfred, from now on I want you to keep your legs and feet still." Ivan smiled and took his hands. "We're going to be doing some dancing!"

"D-Dancing? On the ice?" Ivan nodded and pulled him tight against him. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist and laced their other fingers together in a classic dance pose. Ivan began skating backwards and Alfred gasped slowly, looking down at his feet to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"No, my Winter Rose. Look at me." Alfred looked up and met those violet eyes. "Do not loose eye contact with me. Just feel."

Alfred smiled and nodded, letting Ivan lead him around the ice. Ivan was skating with such skill and poise that he may as well be dancing on a dance floor. He spun them, swung him, and dipped him all while skating along the ice. Alfred did not break eye contact with Ivan as they glided along. He could not pull his eyes away from Ivan even if he wanted to. Those strong hands on his waist that could lift heavy iron and break a man's spine were holding him so tenderly and with care. The man dancing on the ice with him now was not a cruel lord but a loving, romantic, and charming man.

If the night could not be more perfect than it already was it was going to get better. The clouds had come back and a light snow starting to float from the sky. Alfred looked up and laughed, sticking out his tongue to catch a snowflake. Ivan then placed both his hands on Alfred's waist and lifted him high, spinning around on the skates. Alfred laughed with joy and rests his hands on Ivan's shoulders as he let the snowflakes kiss at his skin.

Next, Ivan surprised him by bringing him down and changing his position in his arms. Now he was bridal style as Ivan sped up his skating a bit. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and locked eyes with him again. His body was growing warm and his heart was beating rapidly. It wasn't the same as when he was horny. This was a whole new feeling that gave him butterflies in his stomach. All he knew right now is that he did not want to leave this man's arms or this scene. He wanted to dance with Ivan forever, just the two of them all alone in their own little world.

Ivan placed him back on his feet and returned his arms to his waist. He pulled Alfred tightly around him and they remained still, just hugging each other. Ivan knew the night would go well but this was more than he expected. He didn't feel like this when he took Yao skating for the first time. They didn't end that night like this either. Alfred fit perfectly into his arms and even his height was more efficient than Yao's. Alfred enjoyed most of the activities he did and that showed they had more in common with each other.

"I'm never going to let you go." Ivan whispered to him. "You are forever mine…I swear by all the spirits and stars above; if you are ever taken from me, I will tear the sky apart with my fury and the world will know my anger. I will bring death to the person who does you harm." Ivan rests his forehead against Alfred's to stare into those blue depths. "I swear it."

"And I don't ever want someone to take you away from me. I can be pretty mean when something or someone I love is in danger. You must promise not to leave me." Ivan smiled.

"Are you saying that you love me, Alfred Jones?"

"I'm pretty damn close. What about you…do you love me?" He chuckled softly.

"As of now, our love has met in the middle. Soon it will blossom into a stronger feeling, I know it." Alfred smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss him, tightening his hold around Ivan's neck.

"Lets' not force it…we'll let it be a surprise." Alfred whispered against his lips and Ivan leaned forward to kiss him again.

They remained on the ice in their embrace, enjoying the still of the night and the snowflakes fluttering all around them. No one could bother them here and there was nothing to fear. This moment was theirs and nothing would be able to disturb this memory that will carry on until the end of their days.

End Chapter 15 TBC


	16. Chapter 16

***Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Love the feedback! 3 xoxoxo

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 16

Francis and Arthur had finally arrived in town, which was more the size of a city. They rode the horse into streets and looked around at all the stores, buildings, and shops. They passed some interesting fur shops and Francis had to stop by a few others to gaze in their windows at what they were selling. Arthur had to keep reminding him that this was a dinner date, not a shopping trip.

Francis remembered a very nice restaurant he went to when he was last here and if he remembered correctly it was on this main road from the woods. He smiled when he came up to it, recognizing the wine bottle shaped sign and decorative paints.

"Aha! This place will be perfect! I'm sure you'll love it." Francis hopped off of the horse and tied it to one of the posts before helping Arthur down. Arthur looked up at the sign and peeked in the painted window to see well-dressed citizens eating at cloth covered tables. He gulped.

"Um…Francis, I don't think I'll be comfortable eating here. And it looks REALLY expensive!"

"Nonsense! I have a lot of money saved and I brought it with me! I said I was going to romance and court you, didn't I? This place will be a perfect start."

He linked Arthur's arm with his own and walked him in to the restaurant. Francis spoke to the host while Arthur just looked all around in awe. The host brought them to a table and Arthur went to sit but Francis stopped him. He smiled and pulled the chair out for Arthur who just gave him a dirty look before sitting. If he weren't in a public place he would have slapped the bastard right then and there. Francis carefully pushed him in and then took his own seat. The host handed them the menus and Francis immediately ordered a bottle of wine for them.

"Francis…these prices are ridiculous!" Arthur said softly over the menu. "Who in their right mind would pay five gold coins for pheasant? I used to hunt and trap those damn things. There's nothing special about them that should cost that much!" Francis lowered his menu and chuckled.

"Stop being so cheap, Arthur. It's the way they prepare and serve the pheasant that costs money. Why don't you try it?"

"Let me finish looking over the menu…" Arthur still could not get over the prices for basic poultry and game. At least the fish was cheap.

"I know what I'm getting. How about you? Decided yet?" Arthur closed the menu and nodded.

"Yes, I think I will go with the pheasant."

"Good choice. We're both going game tonight. I'm having the duck."

A waiter came over with their wine and poured two glasses for them before taking their order. Arthur felt like everyone was staring at him since he noticed he was dressed rather plainly. Everyone else was dressed to please while he was dressed to just get through the day. Francis lifted his glass and motioned for Arthur to do the same.

"To our bright new future." Francis said with a wink and Arthur frowned but clanked the glasses together.

"I haven't promised anything about a future yet."

"You will." They both took a sip of wine before putting the glasses down. "I told you I'd take you to a candlelit dinner. Now all you have to do is relax and let the romance take you." He said proudly and Arthur just crossed his arms, looking away.

"I don't belong here, Francis. I'm very uncomfortable in this environment and I swear that old guy over there won't stop looking at me!"

"It's because you're so beautiful, love." Francis assured him but Arthur wouldn't buy it.

"It's because I'm dressed like a house maid!" Francis' eyes had a hint of sparkle in them and Arthur hissed under his breath. "Don't even entertain the thought." Francis smiled and reached over the table to take Arthur's hands but the green-eyed man wouldn't let him. Francis sighed.

"You're quite difficult, aren't you? Arthur, you REALLY need to loosen up and take a load off. Right now you have nothing at all to worry about. So relax and enjoy our evening."

"I have a whole shit load to worry about." He contemplated on telling Francis about Ivan and Alfred's engagement. Francis would be able to keep a secret and he really needed to vent about this. "Listen…if I tell you something, you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone!"

"Oh? I promise I will not tell a soul. You have my honor."

"Good, because it could mean my head. After Alfred had that panic attack you know I went with Ivan and Kiku to bring him to the room, correct?" Francis nodded. "Well, Ivan told me that he and Alfred are…engaged." Francis just looked at him with both brows raised, hands perfectly folded before him. "He's planning on telling everyone after he gets permission from the king. And he's accepted me as a brother-in-law…" Arthur looked down at the table and then rest his temple on his fist, sighing. "I'm against this in all its forms."

"Why? If Alfred said 'yes' he must have wanted to." Arthur shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I doubt Alfred expected his good deed would come this far. He has no choice in the matter he had to say 'yes'. I really dislike Ivan and I can't even find one good trait in him. He's done horrible things to people and the world is terrified of him! I don't want Alfred getting mixed up in politics and court and noble life and all that other nonsense! He'll get eaten alive by those snakes at court if "Ivan the Wolf" doesn't get to him first. And then there's Yao to top it all off. Do you think HE will easy accept a double marriage? You can't have two wives, especially if they are Yao and Alfred."

"As much as that secret has fascinated me, I rather our special night together consist of just us and not the others. Especially Alfred." Arthur looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I know you and Alfred have shared times together because I can see it in your eyes when you look at him." Francis took another sip of wine. "You have to let him go, Arthur. The way things have ended up now…there is no way you can get him back. Ivan will never let him go. And I would like for you to give me a chance."

Arthur lifted his head back up to study Francis' calm yet hurt features. Their food had arrived and the decorative pheasant was placed before him. Both his pheasant and the duck smelt delicious and his mouth was already watering. He wanted to start eating but then remembered Francis' feelings. Francis set to cutting up his duck, remaining silent. Arthur felt terrible about ruining the night with his talk of Alfred. He knew his time with Alfred was up but there was still a small part of him that wanted to hang on.

In reality, his feelings for Alfred could get them both into trouble with Ivan. The sooner Arthur forgot about his love for Alfred the better off they'll be. He had to change his feelings of love for the young man into brotherly love instead. Accepting Francis is his best option right now but he wouldn't just fall into the man's arms. It took him a long while to fall for Alfred who had started putting the moves on him first. With a deep sip of wine, he decided to let Francis court him and see where his life goes from there.

"You may court me." Francis lifted his head.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again. You heard me. But it won't be easy." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Y-You're actually giving me permission?" Francis' face lit up and his eyes sparkled dreamily at Arthur's words. "I will drink to that!" He took another sip of wine, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "I promise to court you with all the love and grace that I have."

"I'm sure you will. Now I'm not going to waste this five gold coin pheasant. It looks good." Arthur started picking at it with his hands and Francis cleared his throat. "What?" Arthur looked at him with slight annoyance and Francis dangled the fork and knife, one in each hand. He smiled at Arthur who flushed hotly and picked up his own utensils. "Right…polite company."

Luckily no one seemed to notice and Arthur found he had to control himself from diving in and devouring the bird. It was the best thing he had ever tasted next to Francis' food and decided that it was worth five gold coins.

After their delicious (but expensive) dinner, they boarded the horse at a nearby stable so they could walk the city streets hand in hand. For the time of night the city was still busy with people shopping around. Francis smiled at Arthur as the man gazed wide-eyed into every store window they past. He wanted to buy him something but his funds were low so he didn't offer. It was probably to early for Arthur to accept a gift from him anyway.

Once they got away from main shopping streets the houses seemed to spread out more. There were more trees and snow around further out of the main drag. Francis saw a small cluster of trees by a bridge and he brought Arthur over to them. He had an idea that Arthur probably wasn't going to like but he would do it anyway.

"What are we doing here?" Arthur asked as Francis made him sit on a tree stump.

"I'm going to carve our initials in this tree here! Right by the bridge so everyone can see it and smile."

"That's really lame, Francis. Cute, but lame."

Arthur crossed his arms and legs and let Francis proceed with his carving. Francis took out a dagger from his belt and started hacking and carving at the tree. Arthur took the time to look at the star filled sky and watch the clouds start to roll in. So much for a clear night without any snow. He let his mind wander into nothingness and just stared at the sky until Francis called his name.

"Arthur! It's done!" Arthur got up and went over to the tree with the carving. It was carve into a heart and it read 'F.B. and A.B.'. Arthur frowned.

"My last name is 'Kirkland', Francis."

"Not for long!" Francis grinned and Arthur glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted. "That's not fair! You can't just ASSUME I will marry you! And who the hell says I would take your last name anyway? I will ALWAYS be Arthur Kirkland! Not Arthur Bonnefoy! I will accept possibly being MARRIED to 'a' Francis Bonnefoy and nothing more!" Francis smirked and put his hands up in defense.

"Who's got the higher ranking title here?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Arthur froze for a second before wrapping his hands around his neck and shaking him.

"YOU DOLT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Francis let out a choked laugh as he easily pushed Arthur off of him and skipped off into the trees to hide behind one. Arthur went after him and Francis laughed playfully as he leapt from tree to tree. Arthur's shouts of 'come back here' and 'you're in big trouble' only fueled Francis to hide some more. As he continued hiding behind the trees he noticed that Arthur's shouts had stopped. Francis peeked out from behind his current tree, searching for Arthur. When he couldn't see or hear him, Francis started to become worried and came out from behind his tree. He looked around and considered calling out to him when something jumped on top of him from above.

"GOTCHA!" Arthur had climbed up one of the trees and waited patiently for Francis to hide behind it before attacking.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Francis was laid flat in the snow with Arthur sitting on top of him.

"I'm an expert at sneaking and spying! You fell right into my clutches!"

"Okay, okay! You win! But I'm not fixing your last initial on the tree."

"And why not?" Arthur remained sitting on top of him, crossing his arms.

"I'll make a deal with you. If I can't get you to agree to marry me, I will come back here and change the carving. If you accept my marriage proposal than it stays. Deal?" Arthur stood up from Francis' back and helped him up.

"I will keep 'Kirkland' as my name though, Francis. I will accept 'Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy' but nothing else." Francis dusted himself of the snow on his coat and smiled at Arthur.

"I can accept that." He brought him into a hug. "I just want you to be happy, Arthur. Bonnefoy or Kirkland, I will still love you. I want to take care of you…I want your time of constantly helping others to lessen so you may focus on yourself. You deserve it, Arthur."

Arthur let himself be hugged and slowly let his own arms wrap around Francis. Maybe one day he would be able to focus on himself but he still had Alfred and Matthew to care for. He would have to do it from afar with Alfred but someone needed to keep an eye on him. He couldn't just abandon Alfred for himself, not until he knew the boy was safe, happy, and secure in his life. He wasn't going to tell Francis that so instead he gave the man a simple 'thank you'.

"Francis…lets go back to Wolf Hall." Arthur suggested. "It's getting cold and I wouldn't mind a bit of snuggling tonight." Francis smiled.

"You mean that, love?" Arthur nodded. "Then let us make haste! ONWARD!" Arthur just sighed as they started to make their way back to the stable.

Once they were done skating, Ivan had another idea that would prolong this perfect night. Alfred was taking off his skates and replacing them with his boots while Ivan took the blanket from the sleigh. He gently shook it in front of him to get the bit of snow off before slinging it over his arm. When Alfred was ready, Ivan linked their arms together and led him a short ways through some trees. They came upon a rocky ridge where they could see for miles away. Alfred smiled at the sight and moved closer to the ridge, looking out at the dark scenery.

"Oh Ivan, it's beautiful up here! I can see everything! I'm like a bird!" Ivan laughed and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Don't lean too much, love. I don't want you toppling over. Come here…sit."

Ivan pulled him back a bit and they sat on a fairly flattened stone, wrapping the blanket around their shoulders. The snow was light enough where it wasn't sticking to the rocks so it was safe to sit. Alfred pulled the blanket tighter around him and snuggled into Ivan more, tucking his head under his chin. Ivan held him close under the blanket and they sat in peaceful silence, looking out at the world before them. Everything around them was so quiet that Alfred thought he was going to doze off when something caught his eye in the distance. He lifted his head from Ivan's body and looked out further, gasping softly at what he saw.

"Ivan…look over there! Is that fire?" Alfred pointed a bit to the west where there was indeed a fire. Another flame had just started to grow as well near it and Ivan's body tensed.

"It's the city." He said softly. "The city is on fire…" Alfred gasped.

"Does that mean the enemy army broke through?" Alfred was growing with alarm but Ivan's soft smile calmed him a bit.

"It could be a number of things, Alfred. It's probably part of the battle, yes, but we can't know for sure if the city is taken yet. It's under siege though…we'd best get back to the castle. Lets go." Alfred followed him back to the sleight.

"Do you think Ludwig is okay? If the city was stormed is it a result from his battle?"

"Most likely not." Ivan said, helping Alfred into the sleigh. "However, I don't think all is well on Ludwig's battlefield." Ivan walked around and got in, setting the horse into a run. "I'm still waiting for word on it."

Alfred looked back in the direction of the city and hoped it wouldn't be taken over by the enemy. His biggest fear was the enemy spreading out beyond the city and finding his farm. Berwald and Tino would be doomed right there on the spot. And the worse part of it was, he wouldn't know if anything bad DID happen to them until they knew more about the situation. Then he would have to beg Ivan to send someone out to make sure they were all right. Their perfect night was ruined and all the happiness Alfred had felt had crumbled in a second. Everything now was so uncertain and that scared him the most.

Back on the battlefield, Feliciano took it upon himself to get Ludwig some food. His lover had been refusing to eat and it was starting to worry him. The scouts had not come back yet with word on that strange army and that was weighing on Ludwig's mind. It was no wonder he wasn't eating. When he found the cook he had to wait in a line for the soup. The soup smelled awful and Feliciano almost gagged when the man filled the bowl for him. Feliciano kept staring at it as he headed back to Ludwig's tent. Maybe this was the reason he was refusing to eat.

"Ludwig! I'm back!" Feliciano slipped through the flap and went over to his bedside. The doctor had come earlier and cleaned his wounds. Ludwig was still showing the symptoms of the infection and Feliciano hoped with the herbal medicine they received would speed the healing process.

"What's that?" Ludwig asked, looking at the bowl.

"Ve~ I can honestly say I don't know. It looks and smells like…cabbage. Cabbage and some kind of broth…"

"…That's what we call 'Soldier's Stew'. It's cabbage and whatever animals we can catch." Feliciano stuck out his tongue.

"Ew…normally I would say 'don't eat this' but you have to keep up your strength, Wiggy. I really wish you would eat."

"Mmm…I told you I'm not hungry, Feli."

"I won't hear it! You need to eat, Ludwig! Eat this soup or I'll cry!" He threatened and puffed his cheeks out to show him he would do it. Ludwig sighed.

"Fine…I'll eat it."

"Ve~! I'll feed it to you! Don't bother getting up!"

Feliciano knelt on the ground beside his bed and proceeded to feed him the stew. Ludwig was too tired to argue so he just opened his mouth and ate it. Feliciano hummed a happy tune as he fed him and Ludwig hoped that he would fall asleep soon to escape the tune. He was in no mood for Feliciano's happy songs.

"GENERAL! GENERAL!" A soldier rushed into the tent. "General, we have news on the army!" Ludwig forced himself to sit up.

"What is it? Friend or foe?"

"T-Technically neither, sir! They are an army of mercenaries! Lord Wang has hired them to fight for us! We stand a fighting chance now, sir!" Ludwig let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Good…that's what we need! Welcome them to camp and I will meet with the leader as soon as possible to plan an attack. Once we are done with the discussion I will need a letter flown out to Ivan."

"Yes sir!" The soldier hurried out and Feliciano hugged him tightly.

"Ve~! This is great news, Wiggy! We're going to be okay!" He landed various kisses all over Ludwig's face. Ludwig tried to pull away but he was still too weak to put forth the effort. He just sat there and let himself be kissed to death.

A few days had passed and still no word from the king regarding the war or his marriage. Ivan stayed in his room for most of the time, waiting for the messenger falcon to come back. He had to keep the window open and the room was becoming unbearably cold. He hadn't even seen Alfred after their special night together. There was too much on his mind at the moment.

But one snowy morning his luck would change when the screeching of a falcon roused him from sleep. The falcon stood on its perch with a container in his beak. Ivan quickly got up and put his robe on, rushing over to the bird. He took the container and put the mask on over the bird's head. He sat down and uncapped the lid, tapping the papers out. When he unrolled one he found there were two and smirked.

The first one he read was from the king, stating that Ludwig's army had won thanks to the mercenaries and Yao's father's generous 'donation'. It also read that the opposing kingdom has called for a ceasefire that the king had readily agreed to. Ivan was still wary of the ceasefire as they can turn around on you if you are not careful. It would be peaceful for a little bit though.

Also, it stated that the king's army had protected the city with only some minimal damages. Ivan slumped in his chair with a hearty sigh of relief before picking up the other scroll. This one was pertaining to his marriage request and his heart stopped beating when he began to read it. His lips slowly turned up into a grin the further along he read. The king had given his royal permission to allow Ivan to wed Alfred while still keeping Yao. The king also requested that Ivan bring Alfred to the royal palace to properly sign the marriage papers and so he could congratulate them.

Ivan laid the paper down and opened his desk drawer to take out his bottle of vodka, swigging straight from the bottle. He smacked his lips as he slammed the bottle onto the desk, startling the bird. He looked up at the ceiling as he thought about the long trip to the royal palace. He and Alfred would need to have the ceremony very soon so they could get on their way.

First thing would be to announce their wedding to the inhabitants of Wolf Hall. Second would be the 'talk' with Yao about the whole thing and he wasn't looking forward to that. Third, Feliks would be working day and night to sew Alfred the perfect wedding attire. There was so much to be done in this time of peace that if he didn't get started right away he feared he would burst. The first person he had to tell was Toris for he had a plan the man. Ivan skipped happily out of the room and went to Toris' room, knocking on the door.

"Toris, my friend! Open up!" Ivan heard the lock clicking and the door opened to reveal Toris still in his sleeping clothes.

"L-Lord Ivan? It's pretty early in the morning…"

"I know! And it's a great morning, isn't it?" He pushed past Toris to enter his room. Toris noted how happy Ivan was at the moment and it frightened him. An extremely excited and happy Ivan could be just as dangerous as an angry and insane Ivan. "Such good news has come my way and I have to share it with everyone! You are the first to know, well, actually the third, but you're the first to know on THIS day!" He grinned and Toris just trembled slightly at Ivan's mood.

"W-what news, my lord?"

"First off, the enemy has called for a ceasefire and Ludwig has won the battle. Also, our city is safe. Now for the BEST news!"

"There's more good news?"

"Yes! The king has given me permission to marry Alfred while still being married to Yao! Isn't that great! We will be heading to the palace soon to officially sign the marriage papers!" Toris felt like he was going to faint at the news and stumbled over to his vanity to get his pink liquid and quickly drink from it while Ivan gave him all the details.

"A-and what is my job for this, my lord?"

"YOU have the most important job of all." He wrapped his arm around Toris' shoulders. "You're going to tell Yao the news!"

"WHAT?" Toris nearly screamed and backed away from Ivan. "A-ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU WANT ME TO TELL YAO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE HIS HUSBAND! YOU SHOULD DO IT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE THROWN OUT A WINDOW FOR THAT MESSAGE!" He clenched his eyes and drank down the rest of the liquid. When he opened them again he was face to face with Ivan's grinning one. Ivan was bent slightly forward to match his height and let his arms stay neatly folded behind his back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly. I could have thought I heard you say you WEREN'T going to do what I ask you." He chuckled. "I must have heard wrong, right?"

"Y-yes sir! Y-you heard wrong! Of course I will tell Lady Yao the news for you!" The wrath of Yao would be less painful than the wrath of Ivan.

"Wonderful!" He said cheerfully. "Get dressed and go tell him! I will spread the good news to everyone else!" Ivan whistled and skipped out of the room.

When he was gone, Toris wanted to just break down and cry on the floor. Oh why did all the difficult things have to fall on him? Why did he have to go and break the terrible news to Yao? And that's what it was to him, terrible news. Yao wouldn't take this lightly and a full out war will erupt. And then there is Natalia, who is passionately obsessed with her brother. Both of them he could see teaming up to get rid of Alfred. This wasn't good for any of them. Their marriage would bring down the castle!

After a good long hour of laying face first on the floor and wallowing in his own pity, Toris finally dressed himself and made the long, long walk to Yao's room. He stopped outside the door and gulped before lifting a trembling hand to knock.

"Who is it?" That was Kiku's voice.

"It's me, Toris. I need to speak with Lady Yao." Kiku opened the door for him and Toris stepped in, seeing Yao standing by the lit fireplace. He looked at him and smiled.

"This is a surprise, Toris. You haven't come to see me in awhile. What brings you here?" Toris gulped again and twiddled his fingers.

"I'm afraid I come with news that will be hard for you to hear." Yao frowned.

"What is it?" Toris took a deep breath.

"I-Ivan has told me that he recently got permission from the king to marry Alfred as well. Alfred will be Ivan's second wife. They will be traveling to the royal palace to sign the marriage papers as soon as they can."

There, it was said. Kiku, already having heard the news, started to tremble out of fear of what Yao would do. Toris wasn't any better, trembling from head to toe. Yao was perfectly still, eyes just staring blankly at Toris. The silence in the room was like a weight on their chests and they waited for the moment when it would finally sink in. Yao clenched his fists at his sides before turning full body to face them.

"What am I suppose to do about this then?" Yao asked them firmly. "How am I supposed to fight THAT? The king gives him permission to have two wives?" He put his hands up and shook his head, going over to the bed and sitting heavily on it. "What am I suppose to do? Truth is…I don't really know." He sighed. The two exchanged glances before Kiku walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Have you talked to Ivan about your feelings?" Kiku asked softly and he nodded.

"Yes…quite a few times. And what he keeps telling me is starting to make a bit of sense now."

"What kind of things?" Kiku asked.

"Like how I'm jealous of Alfred because I feel like I have to be…how I told him in the beginning our marriage is a business arrangement to shut my parents up…how he knows I don't really want this…"

"Well we all knew that from the beginning, Yao." Toris said, coming around to their side of the bed. "On the day of your wedding you did not want to be there. And lets be honest, Yao. If your parents didn't force all this on you things would be a lot easier."

"I'm not going back to them." Yao said firmly. "I'll only get sold off again like livestock. I never did see what their problem was with me…but back to Alfred…why do I feel half angry and half 'I don't care'?" He looked at them.

"Hmm…I think you're putting too much effort into being a 'wife' than just a companion." Kiku pointed out.

"I know…Ivan has never held me back from anything I wanted to do and he lets me act how I want. I guess he was right in some ways. So what should I do?"

"Maybe you should take the time to sit down and talk to Alfred about all this. I know for a fact that Alfred wants you as a friend so maybe you could get the chance to know him." Kiku suggested.

"And you know if you wish to leave Ivan, he would let you." Toris reminded him. "Like you said, he wouldn't hold you back." Yao shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving Ivan. I'm better off here where I'm free to make my own choices. Aside from his random bouts of craziness I can't complain about his mistreatment of me. Except maybe for Alfred…it is a bit insulting." He flopped back on the bed. "You know what else is bothering me? What all those bastards at court will say about the whole thing. It's bad enough they talk about me as it is. Now with 'Farmer Alfred' and this double marriage, we'll be the talk of the kingdom!"

"Oh Yao, the court will always talk even when there's nothing to talk about." Toris said. "You can't go by that."

"Yeah…you're right. But it's so annoying!" He sat back up. "So you guys think I should talk to Alfred?"

"Yes." Kiku said softly but firmly. "Stop playing the role you're expected to play. Lord Ivan doesn't care about what is proper."

"I agree with Kiku. Make peace with Alfred and try to work something out. And you have to remember above all else, Yao. We'll be stuck here for awhile…and Natalia is here." Yao eyes lit up with realization as he had almost forgotten about Natalia.

"You're right. Okay, it's settled. I'll do my best to make peace with Alfred and see where things go from there!" He smiled. "Hey, you know what else? Ivan and I can probably get closer to one another if the three of us are together! If Alfred can bring a part out of Ivan we haven't seen then I can probably do the same!" Kiku smiled.

"And I think you'll be a lot happier, too." He said and Toris wiped the sweat from his brow at how well things went. He really was expecting all hell to break loose but Yao handled it in a manner he didn't expect.

"I'm glad we could come to a compromise on this, Yao." Toris said with a smile. "And I know Lord Ivan will be pleased to hear it too. I think you're making the right decision."

"I can't keep fighting this because it's driving me crazy. And Alfred can do all the stuff with Ivan that he likes to do that I don't." Toris chuckled.

"Well, you and Ivan can have an intelligent conversation together whereas Alfred…well, given his upbringing, I don't think Ivan would like to discuss political topics with him. Ivan always involves you whenever we have meetings."

"Yeah that's true." Yao said, standing up from the bed. "I actually feel a lot better now!"

"And so do I!" Toris said and took his upset stomach medicine from his belt and tossed it into the fire.

Alfred was down in the kitchen with Francis and Arthur, helping them prepare breakfast. Alfred got to stir the porridge and grill the meats while Arthur was stuck with making the butter. Apparently, Francis had let Arthur attempt some cooking back in the city and he failed miserably. Alfred chuckled as he thought about it, wishing that Francis had spoken to him first about Arthur's 'talent' for cooking. Arthur had a proud frown on his face as he shook the butter in the jar, waiting for it to get hard. Francis was just taking the fresh hot buns out of the oven when Ivan poked his head around the corner.

"Good morning everyone!" They all looked to him. "Something smells delicious!" He walked into the kitchen with the same grin plastered on his face. "I have wonderful news, Alfred! The king has given us permission to marry!" Alfred smiled at that and he ran to Ivan, hugging him.

"That's great, Ivan! I knew it would work out somehow!"

"Wow…um, congratulations." Francis said, trying to sound surprised.

"We have so much to work on and to plan!" Ivan said as he kissed Alfred's forehead. "Once we hold a ceremony, we are to travel to the king's palace to fill out all the legal paperwork. And then you will be Lady Alfred Braginski." Alfred hugged him again but it was Arthur's voice that broke the moment.

"I do have one thing to say that is concerning me." Arthur put his butter jar down and looked at Ivan, who smiled.

"Oh? And what is your concern, Arthur? Please, feel free to tell me, we are family now, yes?"

"Yes. But the one thing that is concerning me is our home, the farm. Now that Alfred is marrying you, are you going to be supporting the farm? The whole reason Alfred came here was to get money to help pay the taxes." Alfred looked at Ivan.

"I figured you would just keep sending them money." Ivan laughed.

"Ah yes! You see, I've already thought about that." He looked at Alfred. "With you being my wife, I can own that farm. It will be under my jurisdiction and I can lower the tax rate for them. I can't get rid of it, but I can lower it." Alfred's face lit up and he looked at Arthur.

"Did you hear that, Arthur!" Arthur couldn't hold back a smile.

"Yes, I did. A tax cut would suit them well!" Francis decided to cut in.

"Shouldn't you just ask your two friends to come live here to? Lord Ivan has farm animals for them to care for."

"Tino won't go for it." Arthur said. "We can suggest it, but I don't think he'll agree."

"Well I want to try." Alfred said and went back to hugging Ivan.

"I will send a messenger out right away to your farm explaining everything that has been changed. Oh! And there is more good news! The opposing army has called for a ceasefire! We'll have some peaceful times ahead of us and the taxes won't have to be collected as quickly."

Alfred was near tears at all the splendid news he was getting this morning. Everything seemed to be looking up and falling into place. However, he was never expecting what came his way next. A soft knock on the kitchen door brought there attention to Yao, who was standing there and watching them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Yao." Ivan smiled at him. "Have you heard the news? If you want to talk we can go to my room now." Yao shook his head.

"Not right now, but I would like to talk to Alfred alone." Alfred gulped but moved out of Ivan's arms to go to Yao. This was his time to try and talk to Yao about everything between him and Ivan. Alfred never thought he would get a chance to have a private audience with Yao so he could better explain himself.

"Of course, love." Ivan said, not in the least bit worried about the two of them going off together. There was something different about Yao this morning that he picked up and he knew it was nothing he had to fear.

Alfred walked a few steps behind Yao as they headed up to Yao's room. He needed Yao on his side. The image of Yao from his nightmare was still clear in his mind and he wanted to appeal to Yao's better judgment in any way he can. He followed Yao into his room and they both had a seat on the rug in front of the fireplace. Kiku had already left them tea in anticipation for this meeting.

"Help yourself." Yao offered him to have the first cup of tea. Alfred hated tea but he wasn't ready to tell Yao that so he poured himself some.

"Thank you." Alfred said and watched as Yao poured one for him.

"So…you're now the 'second wife'." Yao looked at him and Alfred just nodded, blowing on the tea.

"I am. Ivan proposed to me and I said yes. I know you must be really upset about this."

"Actually, I have some mixed feelings about it. Having all this time to think by myself and talk with a few people, I feel I've come to a decent conclusion. I think we should get to know one another better since we will be sharing a husband." Alfred almost dropped the teacup in surprise and he couldn't stop the grin stretching over his face.

"Oh Yao, I've wanted the same thing for a long time! I thought you'd never want to talk to me because of my relationship with Ivan." Yao nodded.

"Yes, that was largely why I chose not to speak with you. But I do think we got off to a rocky start and we should try again."

"I would love that, Yao! I've always wanted to tell you that it wasn't my intention to ever take Ivan away from you! I just came here looking for work to help out my family! I never thought things would get this far! Arthur always said things just happen sometimes. But I never, ever wanted you to feel bad about anything, Yao."

"Well, I have to be honest, I think it will take some time for our relationship to build but this is a good starting point. I was feeling really jealous because I felt like I needed to be."

"I remember Francis telling me about your arranged marriage with Ivan. Your parents forced you to marry and Ivan was the only one who accepted you. I think that was really nice of him." Yao sipped at his tea.

"Yes, I know I have it very good here being with Ivan. He is a good husband to me and he respects me, which is more than I can ask for. I always feared I would end up with a horrible noble like all those other wives. But I'm very thankful to have Ivan."

"Yes, we both are. Ivan has helped us out a lot and that's something we have in common. Yao…I would really like for us to be friends. I'm will to compromise with you over Ivan. The only person I don't like sharing with is my brother." Yao smiled at that.

"Although, we do need to make one thing clear. I'm still Ivan's first wife and you're the second. You could never be the first because you have no noble background or upbringing." Alfred nodded.

"I understand and I accept that. I'll do all the fun stuff Ivan likes and you can do all the political stuff! And hey! Maybe we can find things we all like to do together! OH! I have an idea!" Alfred almost dropped the teacup and Yao had to reach out to steady it.

"Whew…what is your idea?"

"Lets all go ice skating! All of us! The whole gang!" He wouldn't say that he and Ivan went skating those couple of nights ago.

"I'm not very good at skating."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you! We can take turns skating with Ivan so the other doesn't feel left out! How does that sound? It's something fun to do and we can get to know each other more. And with all the others around, it won't be as awkward either! Please say 'yes'? You have to do something fun other than staying cooped up in here!"

Yao looked at Alfred's excited face and wondered what he had just gotten himself into. The man was very animated, more so than he thought. He was a bit pushy too. However, Alfred was very honest with him and he could truly believe that all this did happen without Alfred having planned it. Things just happened this way and they couldn't be undone. Everyone else seemed to like him so there must be something he's missing about the man. He wanted to take this slow where it would appear Alfred wanted to jump right in. But the idea of getting out of the castle and doing something fun was a promising idea. He was usually bored sitting around the castle or the manor anyway.

"Sure, we'll go ice skating."

"YES!" Alfred proudly gulped down his tea, despite its taste. "I promise we'll become friends, Yao. We'll probably be acquaintances for a while before we're friends and I'm okay with that. How about you?" Yao smiled, relieved that Alfred had come up with the same feeling as he had.

"I feel the same. Only time will tell."

Meanwhile, Ivan was pacing around the halls downstairs on the lower floor, waiting to hear about Alfred and Yao. No one had reported anything breaking or smashing so something must be going right. Ivan decided to sneak some breakfast early from the kitchen but on his way, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"Ah…good morning…Natalia."

"Hello big brother…I just heard the news about your engagement. I have some concerns of my own I would like to express to you."

End Chapter 16 TBC


	17. Chapter 17

***Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Xoxoxo Sorry I took so long to update but I made it up to you! This is probably my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy it!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 17

"Ah…good day, Natalia." Ivan said nervously, standing up from his desk. "A-are you here to give me your 'congratulations'?" She just frowned at him and walked over to stand closer. Ivan's first instinct was to step back but she would only keep pursuing him until he was backed into a corner.

"No, I have not come here for that. I've come here to let you know how upset I am over this 'new' marriage. Not only are you married to that Yao but you have also taken another…a common peasant of mongrel birth over your own flesh and blood. Even Yao is not as pure as our blood is. Brother…we should keep the bloodline strong…keep it pure…keep it free of any outside rabble! You can not sire heirs with men!" Ivan did take a step back then.

"W-we've already talked about this, sister. Galina will take over the Braginski name and family."

"And let her marry someone who will bring destruction into this household? No, dear brother. That will not work…all ready to many dirty vermin have been allowed into this family. Wouldn't it be wonderful to start over, brother?" She smiled madly at him. With pure blood comes great power and strength! We could be greater than we are! Join with me, brother! I can be ten times the wife THEY are!"

"Natalia! How many times have I told you not to talk crazy like that!" Ivan took a few more steps back. "You sadden your brother when you speak like this." She kept the same mad smile on her face.

"I only wish to please my big brother…my big, strong brother…let us-" There was a knock on the door and they turned to see Yao walking in. He saw Natalia and Ivan and he frowned.

"Oh…I didn't know you already had company." Yao narrowed his eyes at Natalia who straightened her back and folded her hands in front of her.

"Brother dear, the stench of this room is tickling my nose. I will speak with you another time."

As Natalia walked out she purposefully bumped her shoulder into Yao as she passed him. Yao watched her go and quickly closed the door, locking it. Ivan sighed in relief now that she was gone but knew another fight was at hand with Yao. Still, he folded his arms behind him and smiled as calmly as he could at Yao.

"Yes Yao, is there something I can do for you? Are you here to discuss Alfred?" Ivan knew that is what Yao was here to talk about but he figured he'd ask anyway.

"Yes, actually." He said and walked over to the bed, taking a seat. "As you know I talked to Alfred." Ivan nodded.

"I hope everything went well?"

"Yes, as good as it could go I guess." He looked at Ivan. "I had quite a few days of solitude to do some thinking. Four days ago I wouldn't even look his way, but being stuck in this cold place with hardly anything to do will have anyone thinking deeply just to stay sane." Ivan chuckled.

"Yes, if you are not used to the quiet and the snow, Wolf Hall can be a bit boring. But I am very interested in what you've been thinking about and how your meeting with Alfred went. May I sit next to you on the bed?"

"Wouldn't you rather have Alfred next to you in a bed?" Yao said with a straight face and Ivan tilted his head.

"I've enjoyed many people in my bed but only two have been asked to come back. And I'm sure you've figured out you are one of the two."

"I knew that." Yao replied. "Let me just say a few things. I am hurt at the fact that you have taken another wife but some part of me seems to just…well, not care enough. I do care for you, Ivan-"

"As I do you."

"-But I…we…both know it's not love." Ivan gave a curt nod.

"We're an arranged pair, Yao. You know you have the freedom to do whatever you like. Just because we are married doesn't mean we have do everything married couples do. I told you on one of our few courting meetings that you can do your own thing while I do mine when we're married. You wanted freedom from your parents' rule and I gave you that. They would have just been trying to sell you off to noble after noble if I didn't bite."

"So you pitied me?"

"I did. I felt that you were being wasted there and were not treated with the respect you deserve. Aside from that, your parents just wanted to get rid of you and that annoyed me." Yao looked at the floor.

"So you didn't marry me because you thought something could come of our union?" Ivan gave another curt nod.

"I can't lie to you, Yao, and I don't want you lying to me either. Arranged marriages are business arrangements to bring powerful families and houses together. Your parents have gained title and respect from the king because you are married to me. That's what they really care about. I knew that from the beginning…we all want more than we have."

"Obviously." Yao looked up at him. "Ivan, tell me the truth. If I wanted to leave you and all this…would you let me?" Ivan moved to sit down next to him.

"I promised on our wedding day I would give you any freedom you wanted. If you want to leave, you may leave. I told you I would never hold you back from what you want to do. If you want to stay then you can, it's your choice." Ivan smiled at him and pat his thigh. "But I will be going through with my wedding with Alfred, so you have to accept that for what it is if you stay. Don't stay and then complain and mope around when I giving you every opportunity to make your choice."

"I know…I just don't know what my choice is." He said sadly and Ivan moved his hand to rub his shoulder.

"There is no rush for you to make a decision, love. I'll support any choice you make as long as it is in reasonable means."

"I appreciate that…I really do. I do have another question and I want you to answer really, really truthfully." Ivan nodded. "Whatever it is you feel for Alfred…did you ever feel it with me?" Ivan gave a slight sigh and shook his head.

"I have to say no, Yao. I'm sorry, but you wanted me to answer truthfully and I did. And don't pout…you have no passion for me and you can't say you're comfortable with me because you aren't." Yao raised a brow at him.

"Ivan…no one can REALLY be comfortable with you." Ivan laughed merrily.

"True, true! But you both have your ways about you that are equally charming yet can be annoying! Let me put it to you this way: I wouldn't bring Alfred to an important business meeting with me I would bring you. You do not like to share my bed and Alfred does. You balance each other out in some ways." Yao narrowed his eyes.

"So you're the one winning here." Ivan gave him a grin.

"You could look at it that way."

"Hmph. Then what if I happen to find another lover?"

"It's your decision. I wouldn't keep you from your freedom." Yao grit his teeth and slammed his fists on the bed.

"Everything you're telling me is good and yet it pisses me off too!"

"Love, don't go getting upset now. We were doing so well with our little talk. You're mad now because you're confused and you don't know what to do." He took both his hands from the bed and held them. "Don't be who you think you SHOULD be. I want you to be you, nothing else. Don't rush anything; take your time sorting out your feelings. I'm here if you want to do anything, picnic, a walk, fishing, whatever, I'm here for that. And please, try to be nice to Alfred. Do your best to get along because I really think that will help you in your choices. And who knows, Yao? Maybe something good will happen…either between us or you and Alfred. Who knows, right?" Ivan smiled at him and kissed both his hands. "Time will tell." Yao looked at him and sighed.

"You're right. Time will tell…oh, and Alfred wants all of us to go skating." He said softly and Ivan clapped his hands.

"That sounds like a perfect idea! We'll go later this afternoon! Right after I get some work done."

"But I'm not very good at skating." Yao said pitifully.

"So? I'll happily teach you myself. You were a little wobbly last time we were here but with practice you'll do fine." He kissed his cheek. "Run along then, let me finish my work so we can all have fun later." Yao nodded and stood up, going over to the door but paused.

"Ivan? What we have…it's not love right now, is it?"

"No, it's not." He said softly.

"Alfred said something like that too…about the two of you."

"Yes, we've come to the conclusion that right now we enjoy each other's company and we are happy. Alfred is overjoyed with marrying me and I can't wait to have him as my wife. Our love will develop as we learn more about each other." Yao swallowed softly and looked down at his shoes. "But Yao, I rather you be angry at me and not at Alfred, all right?"

"I made some peace with Alfred…we're going to take it slow as well. We both don't feel like 'best friends' yet…but…we'll just have to see, right?" Ivan smiled.

"Right."

"Everything is just so uncertain…" Yao said softly.

"But isn't that what makes life interesting and worth living?" Ivan smiled at Yao's retreating back as he left the room.

Alfred sat on the floor in Galina's room, playing with the little toddler while Arthur was waiting patiently for the food to cool off. Francis was busy in the kitchen, teaching the cooks there how to properly prepare a meal and he had Galina's food sent up by a servant. Matthew was with them, sitting in the rocking chair and wearing a look of concern as he clutched his bear. Alfred made funny faces at the little girl who squealed and laughed gleefully, clapping her little hands.

"Enough with the faces now, Alfred. Can you sit her in your lap while I feed her?" Alfred gave him a quick 'sure' and lifted the girl to sit in his folded lap. Arthur joined them on the floor and proceeded to begin feeding her the food.

"Matthew, what's got you so upset?" Alfred asked his brother, looking over to the rocking chair. Matthew just sighed softly and played with the feet of his bear.

"Eh…nothing. Just thinking."

"You haven't been sneaking off to see Gilbert, have you?" Arthur glanced at him before turning back to the task at hand. Matthew didn't reply for he had gone off to see Gilbert quite a few times but he wouldn't get too close to him. "Your silence says otherwise, Matthew." Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't want you hanging around with him."

"Bu-But why not? I hardly have any friends here. I get lonely when you are away with Francis and Alfred's doing something with Ivan. I share my room with Kiku but he's always so exhausted from tending to Yao."

"Well he's not a good friend to have." Alfred said. "To party with, yes, but for any other reason, I would have to say 'no'. And besides, you're not allowed to be with anyone anyway." Matthew pouted and whined.

"Why not! It doesn't seem fair! Gilbert said that those things you told me about my skin turning green were just lies." Arthur stopped feeding Galina to look over at Matthew again.

"We told you that when you were thirteen, how the hell do you still remember it? And more importantly, why do you still believe it?" Galina whined and reached for more and Arthur quickly fed her more.

"Because I know you guys wouldn't lie to me right?" Alfred laughed.

"Matthew, of course we lied to you! We just care about you so much that we don't want anyone to snatch you from us. As far as I'm concerned and I'm sure Arthur will back me up on this, you are to remain a virgin until the end of your days." Arthur nodded in agreement and Matthew continued to whine in protest.

"No! That's not fair! Alfred gets to-"

"That's enough!" Arthur said firmly and Matthew quickly closed his mouth. "I don't agree with anything Alfred is doing at all, so don't you follow in his footsteps."

"Why not, Arthur?" Alfred asked. "This will be good for all of us! I can keep supporting all of you now that I'm going to be married to Ivan." He smiled.

"That's just it…I hate the fact that you are marrying him." He said softly, purposefully keeping his voice down and for good reason. "I think you are making a very big mistake. You're not even thinking things through, but then again you never think things through. That's why you are always getting into trouble."

"But Arthur…if you had been there the other night when Ivan took me for that evening sleigh ride…and the way he held me as we skating on the lake…" Alfred's features softened as he thought back to it. "It was like…like something magical happened! That's the only way I can explain it. I never thought I would actually ENJOY being in Ivan's arms like that. He made me feel so safe and special…like I had nothing to worry about any longer and I was free. I saw a whole other side of him that I think others rarely see." Arthur grumbled a bit as he continued feeding Galina.

"You're talking like a love-sick maid, Alfred. There is no possible way you can HONESTLY believe that one little night can change everything that you previously thought. What about your dream? That nightmare you shared with us."

"What nightmare?" Matthew asked curiously but the other two ignored him.

"Well, that still bothers me a bit, but I had a really good talk with Yao and I think we can become friends over time! Yao doesn't seem so bad now that I've talked to him. I think I understand him better. Maybe most of my nightmare was more just the fear of uncertainty of things. And I've always had nightmares, Arthur."

"I know, but this nightmare was so bad you actually had a panic attack."

"Well I know now that Yao doesn't have the ear of Ivan so I doubt he'll be spreading lies about me. And I don't even have a problem sharing Ivan with Yao. Ivan and I are starting to develop deeper feelings for each other, but we both agreed that it will still take time. So for the time being, I don't mind sharing Ivan."

"What about after?" Matthew asked and Alfred looked at him with a smile.

"I would obviously win."

"How can you be so sure?" Matthew clutched the bear tighter.

"I just know. Yao is nice and all but I hold more life and adventure for Ivan than he does!" Galina finished the bowl of food and a bit dribbled down her chin as she burped. Arthur wiped it away with his sleeve and scooped her up from Alfred's lap.

"I still think you're playing with fire, Alfred." Arthur said seriously. "Now that Yao knows Ivan is marrying you he might try to put more effort into winning Ivan's attention. What if Ivan chooses Yao and not you? What if you and Yao start developing a passive-aggressive challenge for Ivan's affection rather than basic mutual friendship?" Arthur pointed out and Alfred frowned at him, standing up from the floor.

"I seem to have more hope about this than you do, Arthur. I'm not a kid anymore! I'm nineteen or twenty, I don't know, but I know I'm old enough to make my own choices!"

"So am I." Matthew piped up but no one listened to him.

"Give me a break!" Arthur bounced Galina in his arms, trying to remain calm enough so he wouldn't upset the toddler. "Alfred, you aren't mature enough to do anything if I wasn't here to watch over you! I always had to sleep with one eye open to make sure you didn't wander off in the night or roll out of your bed! You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your damn neck!"

"You give me credit, Arthur. Okay, you helped raise me and Matthew, and we love that. But you can't be the boss of us forever."

"Um…I agree with Alfred." Matthew squeaked out but they didn't hear him.

"Alfred, once again I'm just worried about you getting involved with the Braginskis'. Especially Ivan and that nutty younger sister of his. She's a whack-a-do, that one."

"Pfft, I'm not afraid of her. Plus, I have Ivan to watch over me now, Arthur. I think you deserve a break from me, don't you?" Alfred smiled at him and Arthur shook his head.

"He can't take care of you like I can."

Only the heavens know how much he worked to give Alfred and Matthew a decently healthy and comfortable life. Arthur never let on how much he went through during his working career. After their escape from the farm they were allowed to stay at Tino's family horse farm. However, Tino's parents could not afford to pay them anything but gave them food and roof over their heads for their work. Alfred and Matthew had stayed on the farm to work while Arthur went to work in the city.

He was able to get work at a leather factory and would save the money for the three of them. To him, it wasn't fair to depend entirely on Tino's family and he wanted to be able to help out. He had just turned thirteen when he started work and things were going swimmingly until a new owner bought the factory and the workers. He had caught the man's eye immediately since he was the only actual blonde in the factory. The other workers had coined him 'butter head' for it and he would try to wear a wool hat to hide it. But he would always end up taking it off because the factory would get so hot it would be unbearable.

The new owner started laying off some workers and Arthur remembered fearing for his job, being one of the few youngest ones. True, younger workers were in higher demand than old ones, but for this type of work there needed to be experience as well. That's when it all started to get bad…when he ended up using his body to keep his job. He was paid two extra gold coins for his 'services' to the owner. Arthur had hated it, every moment of it but it was necessary. The chances of finding another job at that hard time were very slim. He would have to wait for everyone to leave before going into the man's office and performing his 'duties' there. Sometimes he would be there late into the night. Arthur always pictured little Matthew coughing in the bed and Alfred crying for him because it was to dark. Those images would drive him to do the best he could so it would be over quickly and he could get back to them.

Then the day came when his 'overtime' was discovered by a few other workers and the news had spread. He had gone from 'butter head' to 'butter slut' and work after that was pure hell. He would be sexually harassed and was constantly experience as well. It would get worse and worse by the day until he was literally chased out and would never be allowed to come back. That was one of the worse experiences of his life; but it did put new clothes and shoes on Matthew and Alfred.

Arthur smiled for a moment while he was holding Galina and rocking her on his shoulder. He remembered one of the nights when he had come home from the factory late after being with the owner. He could still remember Alfred's little voice.

"_Arthur! Artie where have you been!" _

"Arthur!" Alfred's shout of his name broke him from his memory trance. "Where the hell did you trail off to? La-La Land?"

"No, that's where you go." Arthur said and carefully laid the now sleeping toddler into her bassinette. "But Alfred, I think you're just getting drunk on all the attention and this lifestyle. It's a classic 'rags to riches' story and I've told you plenty of them as a child."

"Yes, and you also told me that if I didn't eat my corn the scarecrow would come get me!" Alfred crossed his arms in annoyance. "I hated that scarecrow. Your stories always sucked anyway."

"They worked on you for awhile!" And while they were having their little tiff, Matthew decided to calmly slip out of the room without them noticing, his motive being to see Gilbert. This was his chance. "They kept you in line for a while! But then again you never listened to me! I worked pretty damn hard everyday to make sure we would have at least a loaf of bread to feed our bellies! I know you're just enjoying all these new things you see around you but I'm telling you it will get old FAST."

"Pfft. Maybe it would for you because you don't know how to have fun! Everything about this type of life is wonderful, Arthur! We don't have to worry about if we'll have food the next day! We don't have to pay money anymore or work in the blazing hot sun!"

"It makes you humble, Alfred. I made sure you worked every day on the farm. Not just for yourself but for the greater good of everyone."

"Yeah, and now my new life as Ivan's second wife will help the 'greater good' of everyone too! We'll get Tino and Berwald here somehow then we will never have to worry again! I have Ivan, you'll have Francis, Matthew will have a doctor, everything! Can't you see, Arthur! Things are going to be great! I know how to play my cards right and once I do, you will be down on your knees thanking me for my awesome heroism. For I, Alfred F. Jones, have singlehandedly saved my family and farm and have given us freedom of the common world!" 'Where did the 'F' come from?' Arthur quickly thought but then pushed it far from his mind.

"Stop talking like you know so much! You got to where you are NOW by spreading your legs!"

Arthur crossed his arms and looked away from him. How could Alfred be so stupid and so naïve? One minute he was fearing for his life and the next he was gloating about 'good fortune'. Although, Arthur knew that Alfred could never stay with one particular thing for any length of time. The boy had always jumped from one extreme to another, whether it is from toys to games or even to fears. He remembered when Alfred feared that the large muscular rooster was going to be watching him while he slept, then worried about the cross-eyed sheep standing next to his bed. Whatever Alfred's thought process was it had always boggled Arthur's mind.

"Arthur…don't talk to me like that." Alfred said softly, his shoulders slumping. "I'm finally taking control of my life and doing something good. You always said I mess things up and can never do anything right…but I am doing good now! I'm saving all of us! Why can't you be proud of me?" Alfred asked him sadly.

"Because you never listen to my warnings. You've never had! You were always getting me into trouble and even in our adult years you're STILL doing it! I don't want you saving everyone by becoming an illustrious whore!"

"I'm not a whore!" Alfred sneered at him. "Ivan is the only man I've lain with! If you weren't so 'high and mighty' and talking down to me all the time and made a fucking move things probably wouldn't be this way!" Arthur was a bit surprised by Alfred's fierce comeback and didn't make a move when Alfred moved closer to him. "Why didn't you take me that day by the lake, Artie?" Alfred whispered to him, using his nickname. "I didn't question your rejection but it always bothered me…why? You know I would have let you."

"I'm done talking about this. I don't even remember why I didn't." He lied. "But I'm ending this argument with this: I do not approve of your naïve attitude or your marriage to Ivan. I think you are making a big mistake." Alfred just looked at him sadly and nodded, turning his back to him.

"Fine then. Think what you want but in the end you'll be the one who is wrong. You'll see! At least now I don't have to worry about 'being' to close to you in fear of Ivan because as far as I'm concerned I'm fairly pissed at you."

"Big deal. You always said you were mad at me but one moving shadow in the dark and you would be in my arms, hiding under the covers."

"I have Ivan's arms now though, don't I?" Those words stung Arthur and it had felt like an arrow had just landed in his chest. Even if Alfred had just used those words to hurt his feelings, that didn't change the fact that they stung. "And his arms are strong and they make me feel safe." Alfred said and started walking to the door when Arthur's voice made him stop.

"My arms are stronger, despite what you think. Remember, I held you first." Alfred felt a single tear fall as he left the room. Arthur rests his hands on the bassinette and stared down at the sleeping face, sighing in frustration. Neither one of them noticed that Matthew had gone.

Matthew had met up with Gilbert in the castle while he was heading outside to the guard quarters. Gilbert said that he was coming in from training to have Feliks mend a tear in his tunic top. Matthew looked down at his bear and noticed that one of his ears seemed to be loosing its seams so maybe Feliks could fix him too! He accompanied Gilbert to Feliks room.

"So did you talk to your brother and Arthur about those lies they told you?"

"I did…they just said I should have known they were lies. And Alfred said I wasn't allowed to see anyone because he said so. He's overprotective of me."

"Yes, and a little too much. It's not good for a lovely developing mind to be hidden from one of the greatest experiences of life! We have to have a LONG talk about the birds and bees, Mattie." Matthew smiled softly.

"I know a lot about birds and bees though." Gilbert laughed.

"Trust me, there probably isn't an end to learning about THESE birds and bees! New 'facts' seem to show up everyday!" They arrived at Feliks room and without even bothering to knock, Gilbert just opened the door. "And furthermore-"

The sight that greeted them was one they weren't expecting, especially Gilbert. Feliks was sitting up on his sewing table with his naked legs wrapped around Toris waist as the brown haired man thrust into him.

"AHHHH! OH FUCK! MY EYES! MY EYES I'M BLIND!" Gilbert swiftly turned on his heels so his back was to the couple, his eyes clenched tight. "IT BURRRRRNS!" Matthew just stared at the two men who fumbled around trying to untangle and cover themselves.

"LIKE, WHAT THE FUCK, GILBERT!" Feliks screamed as he tugged his tunic down to cover himself and squeeze his legs together. "DON'T YOU KNOCK!"

"Gah! It still hurts! I think I'm gonna hurl!"

"That was completely disrespectful to just barge in!" Toris glared at him as he was able to quickly fix his pants.

"Just hurry up and get your damn pants on! It's bad enough I saw Toris' ass!"

"Now you like, know what a real ass should look like!" Feliks countered.

"How the hell would you know if you weren't staring at my ass?" He countered right back. Toris handed Feliks his pants so he could slide them back on.

"Like, what the hell are you actually doing here! You're never allowed in my room!"

"You can turn around now." Matthew told Gilbert softly and he did so, carefully blinking open his eyes.

"Good, you're both dressed! Who would want to see Feliks chicken legs anyway?" Feliks told him to fuck off and Toris tried to remain calm and dignified despite the position he was caught in. "I just came to ask you to mend my tunic top! I didn't expect a show!"

"I'm like, not mending ANYTHING of yours! Dress in fucking rags for all I care!" Feliks was blushed an angry red as he was tempted to grab his fabric scissors and chuck them at Gilbert's head.

"What the hell are you getting so embarrassed about? You've been fucked on more tables before!"

"Hey!" Toris shouted in protest to Gilbert's accusation. "I don't appreciate you talking like that to Feliks, to anyone really!"

"Now get out of here!" Feliks screeched out and pointed to the door. Gilbert was ready to fight back when Matthew's hand gripped his sleeve and tugged.

"It's okay, Gilbert. I know how to sew so I can fix your tunic." Matthew turned to the other two men. "I'm sorry we barged in on you."

"I could like, never be mad at you, Matthew." Feliks stated. "That other asshole on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm leaving! And good thing too! I need to get out of here before my eyes start to fucking bleed!"

Gilbert pulled Matthew out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Matthew didn't know where Gilbert was taking him so he just let himself be led. He thought about Toris and Feliks having sex in the room. He knew at least THAT much because of all the animals on the farm. Tino had told him it really was no different in a sense. Matthew also noticed that their skin wasn't turning green and no one was dying. That was proof enough for him so his brother and Arthur really were lying. Feliks wasn't moaning in pain and Toris seemed to have a swell time doing the hard work. It honestly looked like fun!

"Sorry you had to see that. That is sex but what they were doing was like 'old people' sex. Sex can be so much more adventurous and fun if you know how to do it properly."

"Then you know the right way to do it?" Gilbert grinned back at him.

"Hell yes! And you know, whenever you are feeling 'up' to it I can give you a pretty good demonstration!" Matthew smiled at him.

"Yes, I would like that…but my brother won't."

"Ha! What your brother doesn't know can't hurt him!"

By late afternoon, the news had spread about the ice skating trip to the lake. Everyone was going except for Katyusha who wanted to stay home with Galina. Alfred was stuck in the sleigh with Francis and Arthur while Natalia and Yao rode with Ivan. It was suppose to be both him and Yao with Ivan, but Natalia had beaten him to the seat. Toris drove the sleigh with Feliks, Matthew, and Kiku. Theirs was the only double-seated sleigh out of the three.

Gilbert chose to ride a horse and stay behind the sleighs so he could watch their surroundings. In the times of war and ceasefire, anything could happen. Not to mention that the Braginski house wasn't called 'Wolf Hall' for nothing. Gilbert had also brought his sword with him just in case something like a wolf or enemy attack did happen.

They parked their sleighs near the lake and tied their skates on. Both Matthew and Feliks needed help tying theirs. Natalia was already dragging her brother out onto the ice while Alfred was still tying his skates. Ivan looked distressed and concerned to be skating hand and hand with his sister. It pissed Alfred off but he did promise to help teach Yao to skate better.

Arthur knew how to skate enough to pick up the mechanics of the bone skates. Francis linked their arms together as they attempted to try and skate in unison. But Francis was clumsier and he was throwing off Arthur's balance, almost making them fall twice. Toris had taken Feliks by the hands and proceeded to teach him basic moves but for now he was just pulling him along the ice. Matthew was already shrieking as Gilbert stood behind him, pushing him along the ice. Matthew was too afraid to move his body or legs in fear of falling. Kiku was minding his own business, arms folded neatly behind him as he skated pleasantly along the ice.

Alfred and Yao were skating side by side, only to keep the smaller man from falling until he got his bearings on the ice. Both of them were more interested in watching Ivan and his sister with a ping of jealousy. She was latched on to his arm and looked to be leading him rather than the other way around. Ivan turned to look at both of them whenever he could without letting Natalia notice.

Matthew had begged Gilbert to stop pushing him along the ice and let him go off on his own for a bit. Gilbert agreed and skated away to go bother Feliks and Toris. He skated up behind them and mockingly stumbled into Feliks, nearly knocking him over. Feliks was holding on to Toris' sleeve and the brown haired man would have gone down with him if he had fallen.

"OOOoooOOH!" Gilbert said in an obnoxious tone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He grinned at the angry couple.

"I fucking hate you." Feliks hissed at him as his legs slipped outward from him and he almost had done a very painful split. "Seriously! Like what is your problem!" Feliks let Toris help him back onto his feet.

"I was just skating by to say 'hi', that's all! HA!" He skated away quickly, heading straight for Francis and Arthur who pulled away just in time to let a speeding Gilbert go between them.

"YOU IDIOT!" Arthur shouted at him and shook his fist.

"How are you doing?" Alfred asked Yao, now holding his hand to help guide him.

"I think I'm doing okay…I think I'll try it without support."

"Sure. Do you want me to follow behind you in case you fall?" Yao shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay. Being thrown from a horse hurts more than landing on the ice." He let go of Alfred's hand and sought out on his own. Alfred wanted to skate with Ivan but it didn't look like Natalia was going to give him up any time soon so he went to skate with Kiku. Matthew joined up with the two of them, just happy to be away from Gilbert's high level energy on the ice.

"What do you think having sex on the ice is like?" Francis asked Arthur, now holding hands to make it easier to break away should Gilbert come back. Arthur glared at him.

"That's both disturbing and disgusting! Why would you want to fuck on ice?" Francis laughed.

"One probably wouldn't be able to thrust properly. The force of the movements would just send them both sliding along the ice. Maybe we should try it, hmmm?" Francis moved in to nuzzle his ear and was met with two fingers up his nose, pulling painfully. "OWWW!" Francis pulled way, grabbing his nose with his gloved hand. "What was that for!"

"For being a pervert when this is suppose to be a peaceful moment!"

"It is a peaceful moment! It's just that my peaceful moments include good wine and sex!"

"Oh, so now we'd be DRINKING while 'Ice Fucking'. You're nuts!" Arthur skated away from him while Francis just rubbed his nose, checking for blood.

Yao continued gliding along slowly, paying more attention to his feet than what was in front of him. Alfred was nice enough to help him on the ice but he did had to get away from the young man's babbling. Yao wasn't sure if Alfred just talked to much in general or if he was nervous about something. Regardless, his voice was starting to grate on his nerves. He looked behind him and saw Ivan and Natalia still skating together. Yao hated the girl with a passion and knew she would start causing trouble the second the right moment arises. Toris was right in saying that his real competition and challenge was Natalia and she would be Alfred's as well. Yao thought about giving Alfred a warning about her but he had a feeling the man wouldn't listen. Better for him to figure it out on his own.

"Hello Lady Yao." Yao turned to see Arthur skating by.

"It's Lord Yao when I'm not in public noble company." Yao told him and Arthur skated ahead of him.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I had to get away from your 'little brother's' babbling. Sorry to say."

"Oh no, please, I understand completely. I used to shove my food in his mouth just to shut him up. Hunger was more appeasing than Alfred's banter." Yao laughed at Arthur's words but then stopped as they heard a 'cracking' noise. "What was that?"

"I…I don't know…" Yao looked down and noticed he could see the water beneath him and a large crack in the ice that started to grow bigger. "THIN ICE!"

Yao panicked and tried to quickly skate away but the skate slipped out sideways under him. Arthur had caught him and attempted to pull him away but the ice cracked more beneath them. They were far enough away from everyone but Yao's screams had alerted their attention. With one final crack in the ice, Yao stumbled into the freezing water and pulled Arthur in with him head first.

"They've fallen in!" Alfred shouted, making his way over to them.

"Find some rope in the sleighs!" Ivan ordered to Kiku and Natalia, who were both the closest to the sleighs. The others skated on after Alfred and Ivan to the two struggling bodies in the water. Kiku practically tore his ice skate straps off to run to the sleighs. Natalia did the same but not because she actually cared or wanted to. She didn't want to show her brother that she didn't 'care' for his little wives. Kiku looked through the two sleighs but found nothing. Natalia opened up her brother's seat and saw a rope there. Making sure Kiku wasn't looking, she took the rope out and tossed it far away into the snow. She closed the seat and looked at Kiku.

"I don't see any rope!" She said.

"I don't either! NO ROPE!" Kiku shouted "NO ROPE! NO ROPE!" He flagged his arms and Ivan saw him.

"Shit!" Ivan hissed. "No one go near the ice!"

"ARTHUR!" Alfred and Matthew were screaming. Alfred wanted to reach for him and pull him out but knew it would only make things worse. Ivan pushed past Toris and jumped into the water where they were. He grabbed Yao first and pushed him over the edge of the ice. Gilbert lay on his stomach and grabbed Yao's arms, pulling him up and out. Francis added some aid in helping pull Gilbert and Yao further away from the hole.

Ivan grabbed Arthur next and shoved him to the side of the ice as well. Feliks and Toris stayed with Yao while Gilbert went back and helped pull Arthur out. Francis immediately ran to Arthur along with Matthew but now Ivan was stuck in the freezing water. Alfred started to panic as he watched Ivan attempt to crawl out of the hole, his gloved hands slipping on the ice.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Ivan shouted at Alfred for he knew what the man was going to attempt to do.

"You can't pull him out anyway!"

Gilbert said to Alfred as he went back to the hole and got on his stomach again. He held out one hand to Ivan who took it in an icy grip. Gilbert grunted as he pulls his arm back as far as he could to help Ivan get some momentum to climb out. The edge of the ice did not appear to be breaking anymore so Ivan was able to climb up onto the cold surface.

"IVAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Alfred went over to him once they were far enough away from the ice hole.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. A…a bit…cold. How is Yao?" Toris had a trembling, blue-lipped Yao in his arms and covered up with his own coat.

"We need to get back right away." Toris said and lifted Yao up in his arms. Francis had his coat wrapped around Arthur's icy body as well, muttering soft words to him as he lifted him up as well.

"Ivan, are you alright?" Alfred asked him, holding his cold, wet arm.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ivan said softly. "I'm pretty much immune to the cold…but that doesn't mean I won't be si-sitting in front of the fire with them. Lets hurry back!"

Alfred let Yao sit with Ivan and Natalia while he stayed with Francis, Arthur, and Matthew. Alfred took off his fur had and put it on Arthur's wet head, hoping it would help to keep him warm. Francis had him held tightly in his arms, trying to keep his lover somewhat warm with his body. Matthew was able to drive the sleigh well enough to get them back to Wolf Hall.

Toris wasted no time in jumping out of the sleigh to run inside and start the servants heating three buckets of hot water. Ivan carried Yao inside quickly, followed by Francis with Arthur. The others followed suit to the main sitting room where the large fireplace was ablaze with warmth. They sat with the two freezing men in front of it.

"Get them out of those wet clothes." Ivan ordered the others while he went to get some blankets for them. Matthew helped Francis undress Arthur, tossing the wet clothes to the side. Alfred and Feliks undressed the cold clothes from Yao's small body and Kiku offered his coat to cover him up. Matthew did the same with his for Arthur.

"Arthur, can you hear me?" Francis looked at him with worry, rubbing the cold cheeks in hopes to get some blood flowing.

"Sss…cold." Was all Arthur could manage to say.

"What did he say?" Alfred asked, coming over to them to kneel next to Arthur.

"Just that he is cold." Matthew said softly. Ivan came back with Katyusha and blankets. He had taken off most of his cold clothes as well and brought the blankets over to them.

"Here, they're all wool." Ivan said, handing them out so both Yao and Arthur could be wrapped up tight in front of the fire.

"What on earth happened?" Katyusha asked her brother.

"They fell through thin ice, but they should be okay once the hot water gets here." Ivan said. "We're lucky it wasn't too cold outside or they may not have made it."

"Should I sent word for a doctor?" Toris asked and Ivan nodded.

"Yes, please do. By the way, where is Natalia? I don't see her here with everyone."

"She went up to her room because she was so scared by the events." Katyusha said. "I should go and check on her."

"She'll be fine. I need you to go check on the status of the buckets of hot water. If we don't get their feet in that heat soon there's going to be trouble." Ivan said as he watched Katyusha leave the room before going over to Yao. He knelt beside him, shooing the others away. Toris and Feliks left the room to send word for a doctor from town. Ivan brought Yao into his arms and held him close. He could feel the small body trembling against him and he pulled the blanket tighter around his wife.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alfred asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Alfred wanted to go help Arthur but he was afraid to do so with Ivan here. He wouldn't want Ivan getting the wrong idea. Ivan looked up into his worried blue eyes.

"We're fine for now. You can go and sit by your brother and Arthur. I want to stay with Yao."

"Are you sure?" Ivan nodded. "Okay, just let me know if there is anything I can do."

Alfred went over and sat next to Matthew beside Arthur. Right now, Alfred wanted nothing more than to just climb under that blanket with him and use his body to keep him warm. Arthur's body had always kept him warm on cold nights and he wanted to return the favor but knew it was impossible. Oh how he wished he didn't have a fight with him earlier today. He could have lost Arthur in that icy water and the last thing they would have done is fought.

But the two of them always seemed to be fighting about something. Arthur was always yelling at him for disobeying or getting into trouble. But no matter how angry Arthur was at him, he could never stay mad for long. Alfred would make sure of that. He knew how to butter Arthur up to get the man to forgive him. Now that this disaster had happened maybe they could just forget about the fight. 'Buttering up' Arthur won't be as easy anymore now that he was with Ivan.

"He told me about your fight today." Francis said softly. "It's not your fault this happened, it's mine. I guess I was being too perverted and he went off to get away from me."

"It's not your fault, Francis." Matthew said. "It could have happened to any of us."

"I know, but I will make it up to him. Tonight I'm going to hold him so close and so tight in bed that he'll be begging to get away!" Arthur managed to open his eyes, still trembling, as he looked up at Francis.

"N-n-n-n-no…" He whispered out but Francis just ignored him.

"You'll have no choice."

Alfred frowned a bit at the fact that Francis was going to be holding Arthur tonight and comforting him. He really wanted to be the one doing it just so he could give back to Arthur all those times he held him. Was this how Arthur felt when Alfred told him that he now had Ivan's arms instead? Alfred knew that what he felt for Arthur was a different type of love all together. It was more of like a bond they had together that he couldn't explain. But all he wanted now was for Arthur to get better so he could apologize to him for their fight.

"Here comes the hot water!" Kiku said to the others as the servants brought in three buckets of steaming water.

"Good. Kiku, hold Yao for me." Kiku got down on the floor and took Yao from him. "Gilbert, help me move the sofa over to the front of the fire.

"Sure." He and Gilbert moved the sofa easily over to the fire while Francis placed Arthur on the cushion before helping Kiku with Yao.

"Bring the buckets over here." Ivan ordered the servants who did so, careful not to spill them. One was for Ivan himself, just as a precaution since he was in the water too. Once both Arthur and Yao's feet were in the hot water they both let out a sigh. "This will start warming up their bodies shortly."

"I'll go make us all some nice hot tea." Francis offered, kissing Arthur's cool hair and Kiku left with him to help. Ivan then removed his own boots and sat between them on the sofa, putting his feet into the bucket.

"Feel better?" Alfred asked him and Ivan nodded, pulling Yao a bit more closer to him.

"Yes, much. You'll be sleeping in your room tonight so I can keep Yao warm." Alfred nodded.

"Sure, I understand." Alfred did want to sleep with Ivan tonight but knew Yao needed him more than he did. It did annoy him but it was for Yao's health.

"Hey, I'm going to go get the sleighs all packed away." Gilbert said from behind Ivan. "I'll make sure to put in some ropes too." Ivan nodded to him and Gilbert left to do so. Matthew then stood in front of Ivan with his hands behind his back. Ivan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at how much Matthew's face looked like Alfred's.

"L-Lord Ivan…" He started softly. "I…I just wanted to…to say 'thank you' for saving Arthur." Alfred moved next to his brother.

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to thank you properly either." Alfred said and Matthew bowed.

"He is like our big brother and he is considered family. Thank you again, Lord Ivan."

"I appreciate your praise and your thanks. I know how important your Arthur is to the both of you." Matthew nodded.

"He is very dear to us." Matthew gulped and started to tremble. "Um…Lord Ivan? While I'm here now may I have your permission on something?" Ivan blinked and looked at Alfred who looked just as confused as he did.

"What is it?"

"M-May I have permission to stay in the guards' quarters with Gilbert?" He said quickly and Alfred turned to him sharply.

"NO!" Alfred said firmly. "You are not allowed to stay with him! Ivan, don't let him do it!"

"Please Lord Ivan!" Matthew begged and pleaded with him. "Alfred and Arthur won't let me stay with him and I want to! Please, please, please!"

"Someone actually wants to STAY with Gilbert?" Ivan smirked in surprise and chuckled at how angry Alfred was getting. He was cute when he was angry like that.

"You're not allowed to stay with him! He's an obnoxious pervert! You go with him and you'll find your precious teddy missing an ear!" Alfred threatened him and Matthew gasped.

"NOT THE EAR THREAT AGAIN! WE'RE NOT KIDS!"

"I'll rip it right off! It will make this sound! RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Matthew started to wail and cry softly at Alfred's threats and taunts. Arthur was coming to a bit because he had heard the VERY familiar arguing and he pulled the blanket over his head to moan in distress. Ivan just let his laughter echo in the room to catch the brother's attention.

"You're funny! I never heard anyone threaten a stuffed animal before, Alfred." Ivan looked at him humorously and Alfred just crossed his arms to look away. "And yes, Little Matthew, I give you permission to stay with Gilbert despite what your brother or Arthur says." Alfred's jaw dropped and Matthew stopped crying to smile brightly.

"Really! You mean it?" Ivan nodded with a bright smile of his own.

"Yes! And I will put your precious little teddy under my protection so no harm will come to him." Alfred was shocked beyond words and Matthew jumped in the air and did a twirl of happiness.

"Thank you, Lord Ivan!"

"But…but…"

"M-make h-h-him ap-ap-apologize to the-the b-b-bear, too." Arthur said with a chuckle and a sneeze from under the blanket.

"YOU HUSH UP!" Alfred yelled at Arthur. "Don't you even CARE that Mattie is going to be rooming with Gilbert now?"

"Cold…too c-cold…to-to t-t-t-alk."

"Bullshit!" Alfred hissed. "You just managed to say a full sentence!" Alfred looked at Matthew who stuck his tongue out at him. Matthew was more than happy to finally get one over on his brother. "Oh…oh you…" He narrowed his eyes at Matthew who laughed with glee and ran out of the room. Ivan just smiled at Alfred.

"I wouldn't have said 'yes' if I had doubts, love." Ivan said softly and ignored Alfred's evil eyes.

"That's my baby brother…I only wish to protect him from scoundrels like Gilbert!" Ivan chuckled.

"Gilbert is a scoundrel all right, but he's not a bad person. Hard to handle? Yes. Hard to tolerate? Yes. But a bad person? No. I can promise you that. Now do me a favor, Winter Rose. Just sit down quietly and let me rest my eyes for a little bit." Alfred muttered but went to do so, sitting on one of the extra chairs. Little did he know that Matthew wasn't going to be his only problem.

A day of bed and a half of bed rest helped get Yao and Arthur back on their feet. Arthur had caught a cold but the doctor who saw them gave him some powdered medicine to help. Francis had made a batch of herbal chicken soup for both Yao and Arthur, mixing each different medicine into the proper one before having them sent up.

"Hey Francis?" Alfred said his name as he walked into the kitchen. Francis looked him up and down, noticing the cashmere tunic.

"Fancy getup there."

"Ivan gave it to me. Hey, I was wondering if you could whip us up something yummy and sweet! Like one of your desserts! Arthur won't admit to it but he really enjoys them! And I really like them too!" Alfred patted his belly and Francis chuckled.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that about Arthur so I will make YOU some dessert?" Alfred grinned at him. "Of course I will make something sweet! And I have just the thing! It's a bit late in the day for a fancy dessert but some fresh winterberry pudding will easily please the palate and conquer any of your tasty desires."

"I feel like I was just pleasantly raped by food!" Alfred laughed. "Get to it then! I'll let Arthur know you're making some. Thanks again!"

Alfred left the kitchen and Francis went to one of the chairs to slip on his coat and gloves. He would have to go out and pick the winterberries first and if he recalled there were some bushes very close to here. As Francis opened the other kitchen door that lead outside to the herb gardens he didn't see the small dark figure that slowly and carefully was lurking behind.

Francis hummed in a low, seductive tone to himself as he picked the berries from the bushes and put them in his basket. He was very careful to pick only the fresh and plump ones because the dim colored ones could be poisonous if too many were digested. As he moved along the bushes he caught sight of his reflection in the frozen water of a birdbath. He smiled down at his reflection, lost in admiring his himself from his perfect blue eyes to his luxurious wavy hair.

While he was admiring himself, he failed to notice the same dark figure going over to the berry bushes and picking the poisonous ones. Natalia smirked as she grabbed a handful of the berries, glancing over at Francis who was too caught up with himself to notice. She quickly hide on the other side of the bush when Francis turned to make his way back into the kitchen where he proceeded to make his pudding.

Natalia had been following Alfred when she heard him asking Francis for some pudding. She smiled smugly as she pat the small bottle of poison in her dress pocket. When she heard Francis say he was going to make it from some winterberries her smirk grew into an evil grin. She knew just the thing to do that would keep her hands 'clean' of this crime.

She silently waited for her chance in the foyer behind some old crates while Francis made the pudding. She hoped the man would leave soon before her perfect plan crumbled.

"Ah, while it's cooling I'll take a quick trip to the water closet." He smiled down at the pudding. "Now don't you go anywhere my plump, delicious little darling!"

Natalia rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust at Francis' perverted talk. When he left the kitchen, she took a quick look around before dashing over to the stove. She first put the poisonous berries in the bowl with the left over ones, carefully mixing them up so they appeared to have been there already. Next, she looked at the steaming pot of berry pudding before taking another quick glance around to make sure she was alone.

Natalia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile. With a smirk, she carefully uncorked it and dribbled a few drops onto the pudding. Francis had left the wooden spoon in the pot so she gave it a quick stir to mix it in before laying it back right where it was. Francis would never even know anyone had touched it.

"You'll thank me later for this, big brother." She said softly and retreated out the back kitchen door just as Francis came back in, whistling.

"Yup! It's just about right!" He hummed happily as he filled up only one bowl of pudding for Alfred. He would have to ask Arthur himself before he would waste any of this precious pudding on the fussy man. Poor Arthur was more than grumpy after the lake incident. So Francis called for a servant and two young ones walked in, a boy and a girl. They were about sixteen in age.

"Can we help you, Sir Francis?"

"Yes! You can, little cuties!" The girl blushed happily and gave a tiny giggle. "Could one of you take this pudding up to Mistress Alfred's room, please? That would also be my room."

"Yes Sir Francis, sir." The boy said and took the pudding, leaving with the girl. The two servants stared hungrily at the pudding and the boy licked his lips.

"I think I'll take a little bit!" The girl gasped.

"No!" She whispered. "It's not right for us to take food meant for the lord or his lady!"

"But just one little taste won't hurt!" He dipped his finger into the pudding and brought it to his mouth, savoring the taste. "Mmm…it's so good! Sir Francis is a master at baking!" With mischievous giggles the servants continued on their way to Francis' room.

Alfred was sitting on the sofa and working on reading and writing his 'sight' words as Toris had called them. Arthur was asleep on the bed, the medicine putting him to sleep. Alfred lifted his head when there came a knock on the door and he bid whomever it was to enter. He smiled when he saw the two servants walk in with a bowl.

"Oh! Is that my pudding?"

"Yes Mistress Alfred! Fresh from the kitchen." The girl said with a smile but when she looked at the boy she noticed he had grown very pale and started to shake where he stood. Alfred saw the change in the boy as well and stood up.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

Alfred went over to him but leapt back when the boy suddenly leaned forward and spit up a large amount of white foaming vomit. The girl screamed loudly and it woke up Arthur, who immediately asked what was going on. Alfred watched in horror as the boy fell to the floor and started convulsing, the pudding bowl splattering everywhere.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE GET HELP!" Arthur hollered, getting out of the bed to run to the boy. The girl screamed and screamed for help outside of the room. Ivan had easily heard from Yao's room, where he was currently checking up on him.

"Ivan! What's wrong!" Yao said worriedly.

"Stay here!" Ivan commanded and he ran out of the room, following the screams. He saw the frantic girl screaming and crying outside of Alfred's door and he grabbed her. "What is it?"

"HE-HE'S DYING!" She cried and Ivan carefully shoved her away and rushed into the room. He saw Alfred standing above one of his servants and Arthur kneeling next to the body. Alfred looked up and saw Ivan and ran to him.

"Ivan! Something terrible just happened!"

"I can see that!" Ivan stormed over to the fallen body and knelt beside him as well.

"He just started convulsing and quickly died after." Arthur told him. "If I didn't know any better I would say it was poison." Ivan looked the dead boy over and noticed the white foam bubbling from his mouth.

"I do believe you are right." He stood up and turned to the girl. "You! What's happened here?" The girl was completely terrified of Ivan and he had to storm over to her and snap his fingers in her face to bring her back. "Tell me what's happened, girl!"

"I-I don't know! He-he ate some of the pudding Sir Francis just made and then he died!" She covered her face and cried.

"Pudding?" Ivan turned to look at the splattered bowl of pudding surrounding the body.

"Yes, I-I asked Francis to make Arthur and myself some pudding." Alfred said softly. "He said he was making 'winterberry' pudding for us."

"Winterberry, you say?" Alfred nodded and he suddenly developed a deep, painful and nauseous fear in the pit of his stomach. Something is wrong here, it couldn't have been Francis' fault but with the crazed look in Ivan's eye he feared dearly for his friend. "Get Toris to come in here, and grab Gilbert as well to remove the body! No one follow me!" Alfred and Arthur exchanged worried glances, unsure of what they could do right now.

"Damn!" Swore a soft voice from the shadows of the hallway.

Ivan stomped loudly down the stone steps as he made his way to the kitchen. He had to get to the bottom of this right away and he hoped he could do it in a very 'calm' manner. When he reached the door he begrudgingly kicked it open, startling Francis who was busy scrubbing the pots and dishes.

"GAH! Oh, Lord Ivan, it's you. Was there screaming not to long ago? I thought I heard something but I figured it was the wind."

"Oh no, someone was defiantly screaming." His grin widened and Francis felt a chill travel through his body as he started to shy away from Ivan's aura.

"W-Who was it? Are they alright?"

"Oh, everything is fine now. But tell me, Francis, have you ever made 'Blood' Pudding before?"

End Chapter 17 TBC


	18. Chapter 18

***Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And thanks to my three-day weekend I was able to get more time to write and update! This is another long chapter ahead so be warned and enjoy! xoxoxoxo

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 18

"B-Blood pudding? I-I've made it before…why?" Ivan just smiled and calmly walked into the kitchen, going over to the stove. Francis took a few steps back, wary of Ivan's emotionless smile. Ivan looked at the bowl of berries and fingered through them, picking out a few of the poisonous ones. He turned to Francis and held out his hand, showing him the berries.

"Sleeping on the job, are we? Tsk tsk."

"W-what?" Francis stared in shock at the berries. "B-But I made sure I only picked the good ones! Ivan, you-you can't think I wanted to actually hurt anyone!" Ivan kept his smile and continued walking towards him as the blonde man backed up.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't have planned it but your careless mistake could have cost my Alfred his life. Now what are we going to do about this? Hm?" He grinned.

"L-Lord Ivan, please! I…I don't know what happened! I could have sworn I didn't pick any bad berries!" His back hit the wall and now there was no escape.

Where did those berries come from? He was absolutely sure that he had picked only the plump ones. He even doubled checked them before he put them in the pudding! How could he have missed one? It wasn't making any sense! What if he had killed Alfred and Arthur over a stupid mistake? If it was even his but how could it not have been? What the hell was going on?

"I never thought I would have to discipline you, Francis. We are fortunate that servant boy chose to taste your pudding first. His death warned us that the pudding was tainted. You got lucky."

Ivan backhanded Francis with his fist, knocking the blonde man to the floor. Francis held a hand to his mouth, tasting the blood on his tongue. He wasn't sure what was bleeding, his lip, tongue, or teeth. With Ivan's strength it would probably be all three. He pulled his hand away to see blood decorating his palm.

"Be more careful next time." Ivan warned him, pressing down on Francis' back with his boot. "Or else I will start having YOU taste all the food first." Francis hissed as Ivan put more pressure on his back.

"Yes…yes I promise! I will be more careful next time! I promise!"

"Good," He removed his boot from Francis' back. "Because I could probably think of a thousand more ways to use kitchen utensils, if you catch my drift." Francis only held his bleeding mouth and nodded frantically. "Oh, and best you get some ice for that cheek. It's starting to swell and disfigure your pretty little face." With that Ivan left Francis on the floor and left the kitchen, heading back up to the room. He passed Matthew and Gilbert on the way.

"Lord Ivan, I was summoned for an emergency?" Gilbert asked him.

"Ah, yes. There has been an accident and I need a body removed." Gilbert raised an eyebrow and Matthew gasped softly, holding his bear tighter.

"A body?" Ivan led them into Francis' room where the boy lay dead on the floor.

"Whoa…what the hell happened here?" Matthew covered his eyes immediately and Arthur went to him to hold him. Alfred was just staring down at the body knowing that it could have been him.

"Poison. Bad berries." Ivan said. "Get the body out of here." He commanded and Gilbert nodded, bending down to easily scoop the body up in his arms. Before leaving the room, Ivan whispered softly to him. "Bring the body to my room and get Toris and Kiku as well." Ivan went up to Alfred and put his hands on his shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…just a bit…freaked out I guess." He was still staring at the spot where the body had been.

"Lord Ivan…do we know what happened?" Arthur asked carefully, still holding and comforting Matthew.

"Apparently Francis accidently used some bad berries that can be poisonous. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing." Arthur's eyes widened at the mention of Francis' name. He knew right away that it couldn't have been Francis and while the man was a flake sometimes he would never make a slip up like that! He would have to talk to him.

"What's happened?" Came Yao's voice from the door as he looked at the three worried faces. "What was all the screaming?" Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead then went to Yao.

"There's something I need to attend to right away. Arthur will fill you in." He looked at Arthur. "And keep an eye on Alfred."

"Certainly."

Ivan left the room and started heading for his own where Gilbert would have brought the body. Something was not quite right about what had happened to that boy and the way it happened. It could have very well been a mistake on Francis' part or by some odd chance it could have been something else. He had summoned for Kiku because the man was his gardener and he would know about plants and fruits. Right now he did not have time to comfort Alfred, he knew his lover was scared but he had to get to the bottom of this first. Once that was finished then he would call for his lover to reassure him.

When he got to his room, Gilbert had laid the body on the floor and was waiting patiently for him by his desk. There was a messenger hawk on the perch, one he recognized from the city. Gilbert had said he told a servant to fetch both Toris and Kiku and now they were just waiting for them to come. Ivan usually did not talk to Gilbert, preferring the company of his brother Ludwig. He went to the bird and took the message container, opening it for its contents and shooing it out the window.

"Does it say who it's from?" Gilbert asked as Ivan opened the small scroll and read it.

"Hm…your brother and Feliciano have returned from the battlefield and stopped off at the manor. Everything seems to be in place there but the city is still swarming with guards and soldiers and gangs so it is unsafe. One of the servants told them where we went and this scroll says they will be joining us shortly."

"Awww! Ludwig is coming back? That means you won't let be Head of the Guard!" Gilbert pouted and Ivan folded the paper with a smile.

"That's correct." Gilbert mumbled under this breath but stopped when Toris entered the room with Kiku. "Close the door, please." Toris did so behind them and they both looked down at the body on the floor.

"Swell." Toris said flatly, knelling down to get a better look at the corpse. "This is what all the screaming was about?"

"What in the world happened?" Kiku asked, looking at the foam that still bubbled from the boy's mouth.

"Poison berries. We think Francis accidently put some bad berries into the pudding he was making. This poor kid snuck some before it could get to Alfred. He apparently wanted some pudding for dessert." Both Toris and Kiku looked at him in shock.

"Lord Ivan, you don't think Francis would-" Toris started but Ivan cut him off.

"On purpose? Of course not. But by accident is logical, which is why I chose to call you here with us, Kiku. You are familiar with fruits, correct? I have many in my city garden you tend to." Kiku nodded and studied the body some more.

"What kind of berries did he use?"

"Winterberries, the ones we have growing in the herb garden." Kiku nodded and knelt next to the body, carefully scooping up a bit of the foam with his finger and giving it a quick sniff.

"I thought so. This doesn't come from simple berries." Everyone's eyebrows in the room went up. "If you did digest those bad berries, you would die from diarrhea and dehydration within a day. It wouldn't kill you this quickly or as efficiently. And I know for sure that the contents used to make this poison weren't cheap. Not many common poisons foam like this." Toris stood up and looked at Ivan.

"That means someone with money planted the poison in the pudding."

"Who the fuck poisons pudding?" Gilbert asked in disgust. "And I've had the guards on shift every time of the day and no one suspicious has been seen or reported."

"But the thing is, I found the poisonous berries in the bowl with the good ones." Ivan said, tapping his chin. "Which would mean…someone already KNEW that Francis was making berry pudding and planted them there to mask the poison."

"Then this person already had a plan to poison the food but when they saw what ingredients Francis was using it only added on to their plan." Toris added.

"But who would do all this?" Gilbert asked, crossing his arms. "Were they particularly targeting Alfred or were they just trying to get to all the people in power here? You'd think they'd go after Yao instead of Alfred, if that was the case." Ivan took a seat in his desk chair and looked out the window.

"Lord Ivan, we have a few things to consider here." Toris started. "You have MANY enemies at court since you are one of the highest ranking lords and favorite of the king. Now that the king knows about your second engagement and his plans to throw you a party will quickly spread among the court. And you're marrying a no name farm boy. You know how fussy those nobles are when one brings commoners into the mix."

"They would have nothing to gain by going after Alfred then." Kiku pointed out. "They were either going for Lady Yao or Lord Ivan, not Alfred. He is no threat to anyone right now."

"And he actually won't be a threat at all." Toris added. "Yao's family owns quite a few titles and vast lands and armies. No one has anything to gain by harming Alfred."

"Other than to get back at me." Ivan said dangerously and the other three stopped talking. "You all know that my passion for Alfred burns hotter than for Yao. I may have made a mistake by telling the king too much about my feelings for my precious Little Rose. He is a big mouth and probably told many about how 'infatuated' I was. Perhaps I have not struck enough fear into the royal court as I thought I had." His smile started to turn into a wide grin as he took a minute to think. "After our wedding ceremony and we travel to the royal palace, I think I will be doing some 'investigating' with the bastards there."

Toris gulped in fear of this trip for he knew that he would be going as well. He was battling with himself to bring up the issue of the possible person being Natalia that set the whole thing up. To him, it would seem like something she would do and she was cruel enough to carry it out without regret. Only Natalia had a TRUE reason for getting rid of Alfred. Best now then later, while there were witnesses.

"Lord Ivan?" Ivan turned those violet eyes on him that were dancing with ideas of pain and violence. He gulped. "M-May I be so bold as to…as to…as to point your sister, Natalia, as a-a s-s-s-s-suspect?"

"That IS very bold." Ivan said in a deep tone and Toris feared he had gone to far. He wanted turn and run as Ivan slowly stood up from the chair, never taking his eyes off him. "We Braginski's would never stoop so low as to use poison to take care of our enemies. We use only blunt objects or weapons and go straight for the throat." He smirked. "Your death comes with a smile, a friendly bow and a pleasant talk or walk. That's how we have ALWAYS taken care of business."

"Forgive me, sir." Toris bowed his head low. "I went too far in my accusations."

"I can see his point though." Gilbert replied. "Natalia wants both Alfred and Yao out of the picture." Ivan nodded.

"Yes, I understand that. But the method is all wrong. However, if someone is hiding in Wolf Hall, we need to find them right away. Gilbert, round up some guards and start searching the castle for anything and everything pertaining to this. And do something with his body."

"Yes sir!"

"Kiku, I want you to stay very close to Yao. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious." Kiku nodded and bowed. "Toris, I need you to factor together a budget for my wedding. I want to keep things moving normally and keep hysterics at a minimum. I will come to you later to discuss plans further."

"C-Certainly, sir."

"You're all dismissed. I will be with Alfred for awhile, calming him."

"By the way, his room is clean and ready." Ivan smiled at Toris.

"Great! I will have him moving in very shortly. They cleaned my parents' room, right?" Toris nodded. "Sounds good! Carry on, gentlemen!"

Yao was just leaving Francis' room after hearing about the near death experience that Alfred had just encountered. He's never had an attempt on his life before and wondered why Alfred was targeted instead of him. He guessed it was a good thing to not be the target of death attempts.

Kiku met up with him in the hall as they went to his room, locking the door behind them. Yao got back into bed, still feeling drained from the ice incident. Kiku kept asking if there was anything he could get for him as he tended to the fire but Yao declined each offer. He was too busy thinking about Ivan, his own position, and what he should do.

"Hey Kiku?"

"Yes, Lord Yao?" Kiku went over to the bed. "Is there something I can get you?"

"No…I just wanted to ask if you have heard anything new about Ivan and Alfred's wedding?"

"Oh…yes well, Lord Ivan has asked Toris to start a budget for the wedding. But that's all I've heard so far. I'm sorry I don't know more."

"It's okay…I was just wondering. I think I'll sleep for a little bit…and I don't want to be disturbed." Kiku nodded and went to the window to close the shudders.

Yao pulled the covers over his head and let out a sigh, rolling over onto his side. The wedding was eating away at his mind to the point where he had Kiku make him some sleeping potions so he could get through a thoughtless night. Talking with Alfred had eased his mind but it still didn't change the fact that the young man was going to be a second wife. At this point, competing with Alfred would be a loosing battle. If Ivan were so infatuated with him then nothing he could do would really change his feelings.

He thought back to the time when he had first met Ivan during their courting days at his family's home. It was all still fresh in his memory.

"_Yao, my son! Come down here. Lord Ivan has come courting again!"_

_His mother called from the bottom of the grand staircase as Yao was slowly making his way down. He could never move fast enough for his parents. Both of them were standing in the center of the main hall with Ivan, dressed in his best lordly purple attire with his sash of badges and pins. Ivan smiled politely at him but the mere sight of the man made him cringe. _

_Ivan's reputation for being violent and relentless had traveled far and wide around all the kingdoms. His deeds, some good and cruel, were usually the talk at the dinner tables. He had never lost in any joust or any challenge that came his way. If it weren't for his frightening moods and violent reputation, he would be the most sought after bachelor in the kingdom._

_Yao had had numerous suitors coming to court him but he had always sent them away or drove them to extreme annoyance where they left on their own. He knew they were only courting him for his parents' titles and lands, not for him. And there was just too much work in talking to these fake men. He couldn't even pretend to care enough. He just wanted them out of his home so he could get back to his normal life._

_When he reached the bottom of the stairs his mother pulled him to the side while his father was discussing something with Ivan. He knew what her words were going to be and he would be able to repeat them in his head as she spoke._

"_Now remember Yao, be on your BEST behavior! There are no suitors left for you in the whole kingdom except Ivan! He's the only one who even agreed to the courting despite you not being a virgin." Yao had done that to rebel against his parents' for all the suitors they push on him. He did regret it but at the time it kept many eligible bachelors away from him because he wasn't 'pure'. It had been at his schoolhouse during an 'end of the year' celebration. There had been ale and wine supplied and he let himself drink until he couldn't feel anymore. It was just the right time to pick one of his decent schoolmates and couple under the main staircase. At least that way he was able to get back to normal life without marriage proposals and just enjoy himself…until Ivan came along._

"_I still don't see how you can force your only son to go off with an insane and violent man. Don't you fear for me?"_

"_You won't have reason to fear Lord Ivan as long as you are obedient and sweet. You've proven time and time again that you are a very sweet boy so please apply it to Ivan! Now change your attitude and put on a nice smile for Lord Ivan! It's a beautiful day, take him for a tour of the gardens or play a game of chess outside! Go!" She gently nudged him towards Ivan who stopped talking to his father when he saw Yao coming up to him. He turned to face him and gave his best noble bow._

"_Lord Ivan…welcome to my home."_

"_Lady Yao." He said simply. "You look very lovely today." It was springtime so Yao had on one of his pastel green silk robes on with only a few accent beads. He had thought it was rather plain and boring but Lord Ivan wasn't going to say that._

"_Thank you, my lord." He was trying his best to keep his voice sounding sweet or a least normal. There was a hint of sarcasm behind his voice. Ivan stood back up and folded his arms behind his back._

"_Lord Ivan has brought you a present, my son." Great, it was probably some piece of jewelry or fancy headdress, things that meant absolutely nothing to him. Yao smiled._

"_That is very generous of you, Lord Ivan. You may present it to me in the gardens while we share some cream and cakes."_

"_A splendid idea!" His mother said proudly. "I will have the servants bring you everything you need! Run along now and have fun!" Ivan smiled and held out his large hand for Yao, who placed his smaller one in his palm. Ivan's grip was a bit tight but Yao figured it was because the man did not know his own strength._

_Yao led him to the gardens, which consisted more of flowering trees than anything. He remembered Ivan loving the white maple blossoms and the dogwood trees. There was a never-ending shower of various petals all around them and Ivan never seemed to mind. His other suitors found them annoying and they were always concerned with keeping their clothing clean. Ivan just let the petals fall atop of him without a care._

_They sat at one of the many white iron table sets in the garden by the pond. The servants had brought out two trays, one for tea and cream and the other for cakes. Ivan did not care for tea but enjoyed fresh cream from the dairy cows, especially in the warmer weather. He was even fond of sweets and would eat them greedily, making a mess of his face. Yao would laugh and hand him a cloth napkin to clean himself. In many ways, Ivan came off to him as a really big child who could laugh and play with the simplest thing but also be mean and cruel. Like a child who doesn't take kindly to being 'it' in tag or the first one found in hide and seek._

"_Would you like your gift now?" Ivan asked him with a smile, drinking more cream from the teacup._

"_Yes, I would. Thank you." Ivan opened his jacket and reached into a pocket to pull out a wrapped rectangular object. He smiled and handed it to Yao. _

"_I hope you like it." Yao carefully undid the ribbon and unfolded the velvet cloth to reveal a book. Yao blinked in surprise, not expecting something like a book. "I noticed when I was allowed in your room you had a lot of philosophy books but saw you did not have this one. I thought you'd be interested in reading it."_

"_No suitor has ever given me a book before…"_

"_But you like books. Who wouldn't give you them as a gift?" Yao rolled his eyes._

"_Many other suitors who don't like their 'wives' to read and be smart. Well I'm not batting my eyelashes and hiding coyly behind a fan. I will speak my mind when I want to. And I don't do it in a mean manner, I like discussions."_

"_As do I." Ivan smiled brightly and drank more cream. "I would like to politely challenge your intelligence on philosophy, if you wouldn't mind, Lady Yao?"_

"_You wish to have an intelligent conversation with me about my ideals and not my title…or what I would bring to a marriage?"_

"_Nope. I know all that stuff about you already. I want to find out things I don't know about you. Please do not think I am courting you just for your title and lands, Lady Yao."_

"_I know…my parents probably begged and paid you right?"_

"_Well, they did beg and it was quite revolting really, to see such a high and noble couple begging like paupers for someone to marry their son. I remember thinking to myself when the notion first came up; 'What could be so bad about the Wang's that they have to force their son to marry with such haste?'"_

"_I can tell you." He said with a snort and crossed his arms. "They're afraid I won't be able to control the household titles and land because I'm too 'book smart'. I bet I could change a LOT of things around here and make them better if I was allowed to! They just want to marry me off so they know someone like THEM will be in control of their precious lands. And as I'm sure you've heard, many men have come a courting and all have failed. I hate them and all their false talk and personalities."_

"_Ah, yes, I have heard that and I agree with your description of them. Which is why your parents are scraping the bottom of the pan and they found me. You're quite a tough nut to crack, I've heard." Yao sipped at his tea._

"_I just want to mind my own business and make a choice when I feel like it. I'm content being alone right now in my studies and my art."_

"_Oh, you like painting?"_

"_I love it!"_

"_If it isn't too much I would love to see some of your work sometime."_

"_Finish your cream and then we will go inside and I will share with you." Yao smiled and finished his own tea._

_Yao led Ivan to his special painting room, which was a small little room that looked like it was meant for a special servant or a religious individual. Yao showed him all his paintings and Ivan complimented all of them, particularly liking the ones of flowers and the summer season. They even spoke about philosophy and literature and it was the most fun Yao had had in a long time._

_When it came time for Ivan to leave, he did his noble bow and kissed the top of his hand, saying that he would be back another day. His parents were quite pleased with how the courting day went and they congratulated their son immensely. Out of all the suitors, Ivan was the most tolerable one and the smartest. When he had heard talk about Lord Ivan it was always how he was a large dumb brute, a cruel man-child, or at most, a demon. _

_He did not appear to be those in anyway once you sit down and talk with him. But Ivan did say that he does not like to share company with the other lords and nobles because he wishes to see them 'screaming and bleeding' before him. Those words had thrown Yao off a bit as it sounded like Ivan really meant it. Maybe he let himself come off as a big lug because it hid the fact that he was a little…insane? Mad? Off his rocker? Whatever it was, it had put him off. Ivan was full of mysteries and different personalities and Yao had to wonder which one was the real one._

_For the next couple of months Ivan had come courting and their times had always been pleasant and carefree. Then came the hardest part…one rainy day in May…Yao knew that Ivan was going to come to propose to him. He had heard from his excited parents that Ivan had agreed to marry their son and was coming to do it properly. Yao just rest his face on his hand as he gazed out his window at the falling rain. Marriage…the one thing he had been dreaded all this time. There was no way out of it, either. It was Ivan now or someone else his parents would pay to marriage him. At least this way he still had some say in his future._

_He did not want to marry Ivan, not in the least. Yao enjoyed the man's company and out of all the suitors Ivan would be the best one to marry. They shared many ideals and points of view, but there was no spark there. Yao knew that arranged marriages could learn to develop into love over time. But what if that didn't happen for many years and Yao was trapped in the married life? He would be bound to Ivan and the man was very possessive, (or so he's heard) and would never let him go. _

_Would Ivan even allow him to do all the things he enjoyed or would he have a complete change in character and make him an obedient plaything? Ivan didn't appear the type to keep him locked in a room and smother him to death. But he still didn't know what to expect from Ivan or this marriage. Ivan wanted him to be truthful so he would be! He would tell Ivan his real feelings about how this was only an arranged marriage and nothing else. If Ivan was the type of man Yao hoped he was, Ivan would agree with him._

"And he did." Yao said out loud to himself.

"Did you say something, Lord Yao?" Kiku asked when he heard Yao speak.

"No…just talking to myself."

Yao pulled the covers off of his head and turned his body to gaze at the fire. Ivan had been nothing but good to him and given him every opportunity to do just what he wanted. Ivan would let them divorce if Yao asked him for one. A divorce? Yao repeated the word in his head and knew it would be the right thing to do. But something inside him said 'no', and he wanted to listen to that feeling.

No, he would not divorce Ivan. Yao was his true wedded wife and even though their marriage was arranged it can grow into love. If Alfred could make Ivan love him then so could Yao. He did not want to challenge Alfred openly, for he did enjoy the man and could see them developing as friends. But not for a long, long time.

Now Yao had to try and think about what it is that Ivan loves about Alfred. One, he was virgin and Ivan got to claim him. His husband was very possessive. Two, Alfred was naïve and pretty and full of spunk. Alfred enjoyed trying to new things and appeared to be just as childish as Ivan at times. Alfred liked to ride horses, Yao didn't. Alfred liked to play rough, Yao didn't. Alfred liked sex, Yao was…hesitant. Alfred was loud and merry, filling up the room with laughter and happiness. Yao was content with everyone just getting along and minding their own business, having pleasant conversations with one another.

However, Alfred was also very pushy and obnoxious. While he was loud and friendly, that type of person can grate on peoples' nerves. Ivan may even tire of Alfred over time. But then again, Alfred's bubbly personality was something Ivan seemed to be attracted to. From his talks with Toris, he would gather that Ivan found Alfred's loudness to be refreshing and enjoyable. How was still a mystery to him.

But like Toris also said, Ivan couldn't have an intelligent conversation with the blue-eyed man like he could. Yao knew how the court was run and the best ways to compromise. Yao could see Alfred offering everyone a drink and making up a stupid fairytale like answer to solve a problem. Alfred still couldn't read or write and the court would just devour him.

The court. The royal court at the king's palace would be a battleground for Alfred. While a double marriage was allowed in rare cases (and this was one) it wasn't popular among the general public. If the Braginski's weren't hated enough, they will certainly be hated now. Yao wasn't popular because he had a lot to say and never liked to mingle with the fickle crowd of nobles. Alfred would probably be better in social situations that he would.

That is, if the nobles ALLOWED Alfred to join them. He knew Toris would tell Alfred to make friends with the other wives and noble lords but Yao had a rough idea on what would happen. Alfred would be ignored or shunned from the cliques because of the double marriage. And to top it off he was a commoner 'tainting' their precious world. That thought did tickle his sides as he despised the noble 'cliques' and would sit back and watch them go into a frenzy about the 'lowlife' that was Alfred coming into the picture.

Yao wondered if Ivan was even THINKING about how the other nobles would act when they met Alfred. In this time of war, Ivan had to have meetings and discussions with other lords and they may refuse an audience with him because of the double marriage. The king may have said 'yes' but if over a time he sees the majority disapproves, he can overturn his ruling. Still, Ivan's fist, iron candle stands, and morning star may say differently. Regardless, Yao knew that Ivan wasn't thinking about his relationship with the other lords. He probably was more excited to prance Alfred around than think about what will come AFTER that. They all may be seeing "Evil Ivan" after his husband sees what the court will do.

Poor Alfred. Yao knew hard times were ahead for the young man. Yao had to remember that Alfred was nothing but nice to him when they first met, despite the fact they had that little…scuffle. Yao clenched his eyes shut at how childish he had been. He was just too angry and jealous and confused to think straight and the only thing in his mind was to tear that wheat colored hair out. Alfred didn't hold back either and he was a fighter. Probably coming from where he did fights were common.

When Alfred had first come to his room to be his groom he had treated him harshly, but that was because he knew why Ivan had brought him here. Yao had just gotten over the last 'mistress' that Ivan was screwing and the horrible accident that was blamed on him. And just as he was getting over it, his husband thrusts in another mindless beauty. Yao had been furious and he did make things difficult for Alfred who took all the abuse silently.

Well, now things were going to be different. All that was in the past and you shouldn't dwell on the past but keep moving forward. He would be friendly with Alfred and treat him like he would anybody else. However, Yao did plan to start working towards gaining Ivan's love. He couldn't tell if he felt this way just because Alfred came into the picture as a second wife, or he just wanted to be loved by his husband. Ivan had pitied him? Well, he could change that in a very peaceful and subtle way.

No more fights and glares, there was a better way to play this game than sabotaging Alfred. Even if it meant changing himself a bit and letting himself loosen up to Ivan's interests. It was always in the back of his mind that Ivan was getting bored with him and Yao would just have to rekindle that. It would take some time of course, but he had to try. If he could win Ivan's heart, then everything would work out. If he didn't, then he could never say he didn't try.

Then again…there was still Natalia who stood in their way and she was more dangerous than Ivan. She wouldn't hesitate to kill them both if she had the chance. Alfred wouldn't be able to handle someone like her and just out of natural human kindness he couldn't let Alfred fall prey to her. No one should have to face that tiny little monster if they could help it.

Wait…there was one thing Yao didn't factor into his 'winning' of Ivan's heart. Sex. His lip went up as he thought about it and knew that was going to be his hardest attribute to compete with. Alfred apparently liked rough sex and Ivan enjoyed giving it. Yao groaned and covered his face with his hands. How was he going to swing that? Sex with Ivan was always uncomfortable because his husband was twice his size and his body was always cold. Perhaps he should ask Francis or Feliks if they had any tips on sex they could give him. That would be an awkward discussion to be having. But if it would help in the battle to win Ivan's heart then he would do his best to stomach it.

"Kiku!" Yao sat up in the bed and Kiku came over to him.

"Yes?"

"I want you to summon Francis and Feliks to my room. Whenever they get the chance!" Kiku nodded and left to do so.

"Francis? What happened to your face?" Arthur sat up in the bed when Francis came in, his face mournful and swollen.

"Ivan…"

"With the berries! Francis, we know it's not your fault!"

"I-I know…Toris came and explained it to me."

"Then why did he hit you?" Francis sat on the bed.

"Because I should have been watching…I left the kitchen and that's when it all happened. I swore that from now on when I cook I won't leave the kitchen!"

"That's ridiculous. He can't take his anger out on you!"

"Yes he can…and I actually don't blame him. You and Alfred may have died because of it! I wouldn't help but feel responsible!" He covered his face with his hands and Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't blame yourself…it was perfectly planned out so you had no way of knowing. We just got lucky this time…well the servant boy wasn't so lucky. But now we will be more aware of what is happening around us."

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died, Arthur…" Arthur was silent for a moment before he moved to hug him.

"But I'm not dead…I'm pretty tough to get rid of." Francis chuckled at that.

"Will you lay with me tonight?" Francis looked at him. "I won't try anything but I just want to hold you close to me…I just want to know that you are still here." Arthur smiled at that and felt his cheek grow slightly warm.

"Sure…I think I can do that. Just keep those hands in one place." He teased.

"Yes love."

Francis wrapped his whole body around Arthur and pulled him close, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Arthur could tell he was exhausted from the day's events. Normally he wouldn't accept this but Francis' stupidly sweet words got to him. He was almost as bad as Alfred with the sweet talk. Alfred…he wondered how he was doing. Ivan had taken him to his new 'room' and Arthur knew Alfred would be alone and scared. There was nothing he could do about it now…and Francis needed him now just as much as Alfred did.

"I'm here Francis…" He said softly and kissed his forehead.

Meanwhile, Ivan had taken a still shaken up Alfred to his parents' room. He was hoping it would get Alfred's mind off of what had happened today. Ivan knew he would have to have a long talk with Alfred about what was going on and how he should be careful. If Ivan couldn't do a good job explaining things to Alfred to calm his fears then he would have to let Toris or Arthur give it a try.

"Here it is, are you ready to see your new room?" Ivan smiled and him and Alfred gave him a small smile in return.

"Yes…I can't wait."

"This is a room fit for a lord's wife."

Ivan opened the door and let Alfred walk into the room. Alfred looked all around in awe at the new things before him. Everything had been changed, right down to the bed spread and canopy! Many of his mother's things were neatly placed on the vanity for him to use. He went to the wardrobe and saw all the clothes from the trunk were hung up along with some other ones he hadn't seen before. Ivan watched with a smile as Alfred ran to the window and opened it, looking out at the woods before him. There was even a reading chair next to the window with a small table beside it.

"It's beautiful, Ivan! Are you sure all this is mine?" Ivan nodded.

"Yes, it's all for you. We will be spending our wedding night here...where we will be making love." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist, pulling him close. "I promise I will not touch you after this moment until our wedding night. I want it to be special…I want to remember it."

"I can't wait for our wedding, Ivan…but I have to admit I am a little nervous. I think it's catching up with me and after what happened today…"

"Sh. Let me explain." He picked Alfred up and sat them both on the bed. He carefully explained to Alfred what they had thought had happened. Alfred looked ready to cry and he started to tremble.

"Ivan…I was so happy at first but now…now I'm scared! Marrying you would mean that people would want to kill me!"

"No, no love. Not necessarily. Listen to me, as nobles, there is always someone after us for a majority of reasons. I will have a personal taster that will taste all our food before we eat it. Francis will make sure to not leave the kitchen when he is cooking. But I promise you that we will be all right. Gilbert will have all the guards posted around the castle. I don't want you to worry about anything but our wedding."

"But Ivan, I almost DIED today! I can't stop thinking about that!"

"Alfred, listen to me. It's over with now! There is nothing you can do about it right now so stop fretting! Tomorrow you will be spending most of the day with Feliks and getting your wedding attire sewn. It is quite a journey to the king's palace and we need to get that taken care of. I'm going to have Toris come in to talk to you about the royal court, how you should act, and what to expect. That should get your mind off things."

"But I-" Ivan pressed his lips to Alfred's, giving him a deep kiss before pulling away.

"There is nothing you can do about it now. Try and forget what happened today. Do you want your brother to sleep with you tonight? I want to wait until our wedding night to share this bed with you. Would you feel comfortable if your little Mattie was here?" Alfred nodded.

"Yes…Yes I would. But-"

"Do not ask me about Arthur. He cannot stay with you. I know he offers you fatherly protection but I don't trust him with you." Alfred looked down but nodded.

"Yes Ivan…I understand. I'll just have Mattie sleep with me tonight…I wish I could have you though." Ivan smiled and kissed him again, pushing his tongue past Alfred's lips. Alfred moaned softly and rests his hands on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan slipped his hand down to slide into Alfred's leggings and palm his crotch. Alfred broke the kiss and let out a moan as he was touched and fondled. "Ahh…Ivan…" he moaned his name and let himself be kissed again, wrapping his arms around his neck this time.

"My Winter Rose…" Ivan whispered against his lips, stroking him into full hardness before removing his hand. Alfred whined and thrust his hips forward, seeking more of the pleasure.

"W-why did you stop?" Ivan smirked.

"To let you keep thinking of me and when we make love on our wedding night. I promise to be ever so gentle with you…to caress you like you were a precious piece of porcelain in my hands. I will worship every part of your body and mark it as mine. You need to belong to me…I need to own you." Alfred looked at him, slightly confused.

"Own me?"

"If I don't put some kind of ownership claim on you, I fear you will be taken from me. As a wife you will have legal protection…as a mistress you are fair game. I will not have you taken from me." He gripped Alfred's wrists tightly, making him cry out. "You are mine and the world will know it."

"I-Ivan please! You're hurting me!" Ivan let go of his wrists and Alfred rubbed them.

"I'm sorry…sometimes I get carried away with the things I care about." He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"C-can you send Toris in now?"

"Toris has a lot of work to do today. Tomorrow I will send him in. Now please get some rest. I will send for your brother to stay with you. Rest well, my Winter Rose." He kissed his forehead. "Come now, give me a smile?" Alfred gave him a small one and Ivan chuckled softly. "That is better than nothing. You'll feel better in the morning. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight Ivan."

Alfred said softly and watched him go, closing the door. Alfred went to the door and locked it right away, fearing that whoever tried to kill would come into his room. He then went to the wardrobe and took out a nightshirt, quickly undressing and putting it on. He added more wood to the fire to keep the room warm before he crawled into the bed. The bed was fluffy and soft, unlike anything he had felt and he knew he would sleep well on it.

However, his mind was plagued by doubts and fears once again. Ivan didn't do much to ease his pains or his worries. He could have if Ivan would share his bed, but he wouldn't. And he couldn't have Arthur to comfort him either. Matthew would be better than nothing, but he couldn't protect Alfred from the monsters under his bed or worse, the ones haunting his mind. He kept picturing dark figures trying to kill him in various ways. First he feared for his life from Ivan and Yao, and now he had to fear outside people as well.

"Why would they want to hurt me? Why?"

Alfred whispered to himself, staring out the window from the bed. He thought back to the farm and how happy he had been there. Sure, times were hard and they were struggling to make ends meet, but the five of them were happy. Never did they have to worry about someone trying to kill them. The tax collectors would bully them but very rarely did they kill.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Alfred sighed out, looking at the gray night sky. Hopefully Toris would have more answers for him tomorrow. Ivan seemed to rely a lot on Toris and what he does so he would have better answers. Still, he feared that what Toris could tell him would not ease all his worries. He remembered Arthur complaining about the nobles and the aristocracy that was destroying the kingdom…and now he would be part of that.

"Alfie?" Matthew's voice came from behind the door and he knocked. "Alfie it's me, can I come in?"

"One minute." Alfred got up and opened the door to let Matthew in, locking it again behind them. Ivan had placed a guard at the bottom of the short steps and that gave Alfred some relief. Matthew was already dressed in his nightshirt, having come from Gilbert's room.

"Brother…I know you are afraid. I'm afraid too." Matthew held the bear tight and looked at Alfred sadly. "I'm scared for you. I'm scared for all of us."

"I am too…but we'll be okay." Alfred smiled at him, not wanting his brother to worry too much. "Lets go to bed, it's a cold night."

Ivan was heading for his own bedroom when a door opened up nearby and it caught his attention.

"Ivan?" Ivan turned to see Yao standing at his doorway wearing one of the nightdresses he had bought for him as a wedding present.

"I haven't seen you in that since our wedding night." Ivan smiled and went over to him. "It still looks lovely on you."

"Thank you, Ivan." Yao smiled back.

"Is there something you needed? Or do you wish to talk more about our last conversation?" Yao shook his head.

"No…I think we're past all that. I was just hoping that…well…I'm a bit frightened by what happened today and I was wondering if you would share my bed tonight?"

"Yao? You've never been one to scared of things like this."

"I know…but since it was just so close to home…I guess it struck me. If it can happen to Alfred then it could happen to me as well. Please Ivan?"

"I can't say 'no' when you are asking so nicely. Of course I will share you bed tonight." Ivan entered the room and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Am I still allowed to kiss you?"

"Yes, you're still my husband." Ivan smiled at him before going over to the fire to through more wood in.

"So you wish to stay with me? Are you absolutely sure, Yao? Don't feel pressured into anything."

"Yes, I am staying with you because I think we can give this another shot. I thought long and hard about it and I want to see where things lead. I'm content to share you with Alfred. Just think about how pissed my parents will be when they find out. If they haven't found out already."

Ivan laughed and put the poker down from the fire and went over to Yao. Yao shrieked a bit when Ivan picked him up against him. Yao rest his hands on Ivan's shoulders to keep from accidently being thrown over Ivan's head.

"You are just so cute! I really thought you would be on the next carriage out of here but I am thrilled that you are staying!"

"But you do have Alfred."

"True, but I also don't want to loose you to your parents. I said I would support anything you choose but I really wouldn't want you going back to them. I don't mind having you here with me Yao. I told you I care for you and if I really, REALLY didn't feel anything for you I would divorce you. But I don't want to. I enjoy having you with me. Maybe our passion for one another isn't as strong as mine is for Alfred, but that doesn't mean something isn't there. For you to accept this double marriage Yao just means the world to me! I can make both you and Alfred happy while pleasing myself as well."

"So you want to have your cake and eat it too?" Yao smiled and Ivan smirked.

"Aren't you doing the same? Freedom, power, security…a little shit on the side, but other than that, you've got it made, love. Free to voice your ideas and read until your eyes bleed and have me at your beck and call whenever you want! If you didn't want that, you wouldn't be here in my arms right now." 'And I may just win.' Yao said to himself.

"Ivan, husband, you talk too much. Alfred rubbing off on you already?"

"Hey now, that's going too far there!" he mock growled and carried Yao over to the bed, laying him down.

He stripped down to his undershirt before climbing in with his first wife. Ivan was surprised when Yao cuddled into him. Yao never liked to snuggle with him because his body was cold but now he didn't seem to care. Ivan looked at Yao's face and noticed how much more calm and relaxed it was. He wrapped his arm around Yao's thin waist and it was the same as Alfred's. Yao was shorter though than Alfred and he could say his second wife was really all leg. Ivan held the petite body tighter to his, feeling Yao snort in discomfort but he couldn't help it.

As of now, he was very ecstatic and thrilled with how things have played out. Tomorrow he would be married to his Winter Rose and still keep his Yao out of the clutches of the kingdom. He had always hated how Yao was being haggled back and forth by his parents and being forced to do something he didn't want to do. Ivan knew how hard Yao was trying right now and he was both pleased and surprised by it and Yao needed something in return.

He had already thought ahead. He did feel a little guilty about marrying Alfred knowing it hurt Yao's feelings but he would try to make it up to him. He planned on taking Yao with them to the palace because he wanted to give Yao a gift of title. The king was always looking for more people to employ and he knew he would be able to find one suitable for Yao. Whether Yao wanted the position or not Ivan thought it would be a nice gesture anyway. It would give Yao more to do about the castle and feel more involved with the country. It was the least he could do for how accepting Yao is of all this. Ivan knew what Yao's true intensions were and if they came to be, then so be it.

"Mmm…orange blossom. It's always been your favorite."

"Do you like it?" Yao asked him.

"I do." Ivan buried his nose in his hair. "I've always enjoyed eating oranges in the summer." He purred and it tickled the top of Yao's head, making him laugh.

"Are you suggesting that you want to eat me? It's not summer here, you know."

"I can make it feel like summer." Ivan purred again and moved to lay on top of him. He felt a tremor travel through Yao's body and he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I won't do anything, love. Not unless you want it. I've never forced you and never will. I actually just want to go on an orange hunt." Yao raised an eyebrow.

"An orange hunt?"

"Yes! I smell so many oranges on this bed that there are bound to be some under the covers." Yao couldn't help but laugh.

"You're in a playful mood tonight!" Yao smiled at him as Ivan disappeared under the covers.

The next morning, Toris was up early with Ivan going over the wedding plans as well as a few more important documents (which Toris knew Ivan was previously neglecting). Ivan had wanted a very small ceremony, inviting only his sisters, Toris himself, and Arthur and Matthew. Ivan asked Toris if he thought Yao would like to come and Toris gave a him a strict 'no', which Ivan calmly agreed to. When he was done with Ivan, he then proceeded to Alfred's new room to talk to him there. Matthew was just coming out of the room and he bowed to Toris as he passed him.

"Alfred, can I come in?" Toris asked.

"Yes, please do." Toris entered the room and closed the door, seeing Alfred sitting by the window in a fur robe. He wasn't even dressed yet.

"Good morning, Alfred." Toris folded his hands behind his back. "Ivan said we have a few things to talk about?"

"Yes! Come over here and sit."

"Don't say it like that. You should say 'Would you like to have a seat'?" Toris smiled.

"Oh…right. Um, would like to have a seat?" Toris nodded and sat down opposite of him.

"Have you been reviewing your words?"

"Yes I have, but I don't care about that right now! Toris, you have to help ease my worries! Ivan tried but he didn't do a good job!" Alfred looked at him desperately.

"Alright, I will do my best to ease your fears. I know you are troubled by what happened yesterday."

"Yes I am. Ivan thinks that it's people from the outside, his enemies, trying to kill me!" Toris nodded.

"I see why he would think that. Alfred, I'm not sure if this will ease your fears or make things worse…but I doubt it's someone 'outside'. All I can say is this: Be wary of the people INSIDE the castle." Alfred's eyes widened. "You don't have to suspect any of your friends, and you don't even need to think it is Yao. I promise you he has nothing to do with it. Just be alert from now on, take note of your surroundings, and keep a watchful eye on people. I can assure you that this person will not attempt something again any time soon. If you keep your eyes open…you'll probably be able to spot whom. That's what we're doing." He couldn't tell Alfred that he suspects, no, KNOWS that it was Natalia. He just hoped that Alfred would have enough sense to put the pieces together.

"A-are you sure I don't have to worry for awhile? As long as I keep my eyes opened?" Toris nodded.

"And I strongly suggest getting over this fear for your sake. You will be married tomorrow and Ivan expects a happy bride."

"T-Tomorrow? So soon?"

"Well, Feliks was ordered to work all day and night on your outfit. He should be coming soon to get you fitted. Ivan wants to own you as soon as possible. It will be a very small ceremony. His sisters will be there, as well as your brother, Arthur, and myself. Ivan has agreed to let Arthur give you away to him."

"Oh…that's nice of him." Alfred knew that would break Arthur's heart. Arthur would probably hold on to him so tight that Ivan would have to pry him from the man's arms. "Hey Toris? Ivan said last night that he wanted to marry me so he could own me. I thought he was marrying me because he was falling in love with me."

"Ivan is a very hard man to read. Believe it or not, I don't think Ivan even knows himself. I will say that he cares very strongly for you. Is it love? It may very well be. Ivan has a hard time expressing himself in words. But I can tell you that he is more smitten with you than he was with Yao. He cares for Yao but not like he does for you. You just came in and took over…like a storm."

"That wasn't my plan though! I just wanted to make some money to help pay taxes! I didn't know I was going to be marrying a lord! When he proposed to me on that night…he was a whole different person. I thought I could save everyone now being married to Ivan and I myself can be happy."

"Ivan can go from one extreme to the next. That is why he has been so successful in his career. He can be fiercely loyal yet cruel and unforgiving. He makes a VERY powerful ally but a deadly enemy. Ivan didn't get to his 'highest ranking lord' title by being 'nice'. He's done many cruel things to scare his way to the top."

"What has he done?"

"I don't think you need to know all about Ivan's history."

"Please…just tell me. W-What did he do to win the title of a king's favorite?" Toris sighed.

"Well, Ivan was a war general before he became a lord and he completely destroyed an entire colony of anarchists and gangs who were rebelling against the king. Ivan and his army were the only ones that answered to the call to protect the kingdom and they did. The king wanted the all the rebels dead to show that it was not wise to rebel against your king. No lords were willing to send their armies to massacre the rebels' camp, but Ivan did.

"Not one person was left alive…it was a bloodbath…you couldn't even walk there without the ground being wet with blood. Ivan tracked down the leaders and…well…lets just say he tortured the life out of them and brought pieces of their bodies, as well as their heads, back to the palace. What frightened everyone was how he was calmly carrying the heads and smiling…all three were threaded through a chain and slung over his shoulder, like he was just carrying a traveling sack. The king proudly put the parts on display in the town center as a warning to all. And to be honest, I think the battle that day was the beginning of this war."

"So that's how he got to where he is now? By massacring rebels?" Alfred's hands started to tremble because he was a rebel in term. He hated the war and voiced it proudly that day on the farm when their cow was killed for it. Alfred disagreed with the war and that was disagreeing with your king! 'Heed Arthur's warnings and keep your big fucking mouth SHUT, Alfred!' He told himself.

"Yes, just one of the ways. The king basically uses him to threaten others, which annoys me to no end. And Ivan LOVES it. He loves having people fear him. The king might as well just say 'Do as your told or I'll set Lord Braginski on you'. Childish to say the least. But Ivan looks at it like all fun and games."

"That's it…I'm dead." Alfred slammed his head on the table.

"What makes you say that?"

"One slip up and I will be burned at the stake or impaled on a post!" Toris started to laugh.

"By Ivan? No no, I highly doubt that. Where did you get those ideas?" Alfred looked at him and gave him a quick rundown of his nightmare and how Natalia had matched it with her story. "Alfred, I can assure you that Ivan would NEVER kill you. I can't lie to you and say you won't anger him but if you piss him off enough you will get a sound beating. Besides, do you know what is INVOLVED with sending people to the pyre or to the noose?" Alfred gulped and shook his head.

"Before I worked with Ivan I was a judge on the king's council. I was the one who signed the papers for the person's death after their crimes were interrogated and found guilty. But before I could sign it, I needed approval from the king for the type of death that was suggested. The king would ask his private council and go from there. My point in telling you this is that Ivan would have to submit a whole paper to the court to get it approved to burn you if say, you cheated on him. I can promise you that the council will vote it down just to get back at him. And Ivan can't touch the king's personal councilors. So don't worry about it."

"But what if he does it without the king's permission?" Alfred had tears in his eyes.

"He won't. I promise you, he won't. Right now he sees you as a precious golden treasure that he must have and own. He cares about you too much to kill you. Both Feliks and I have seen a change in Ivan since you've come here. He won't kill you. Ever. He'll beat the shit out of you, but he won't kill you. And Yao would never turn around and send you to death, he's not like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Like I said, be worried about some others INSIDE this castle. They are the ones who will REALLY do you harm. Besides, you could never do anything horrible enough for Ivan to want to kill you. And I'm sure Feliks has told you this but if you keep up what you are doing and win Ivan over you would never have to worry about a thing. You've already gotten him infatuated with you…you're halfway there. And it's too late to back out now."

"So…win his love and I'll be safe?"

"Yes. You're already winning his heart. It's so weird to say that but you are. If anyone takes you or tries to do you harm, rest assure Ivan will kill them."

"I know…he promised me on that special night. I want more nights like that…the peaceful one that we shared. I saw a whole other side to him and I like that side!"

"He does have a good side, you just have to know how to find it. If you learn how to find it you can have that side of him all the time." Alfred smiled at that.

"Yeah…"

"Listen, perk up because you have too. Once you are next to Ivan exchanging your vows all your worries will leave you. He has a beautiful wedding night planned, or rather I planned, for you and him. You're going to love it, trust me. If Ivan is happy then all of us our happy, got it?"

"Yes, thank you, Toris. You'll see a different Alfred tomorrow!" Alfred grinned.

"Good. Keep up with your studies then. And remember everything I said. I hope I have helped ease your fears?"

"Yes, you did. A lot. It's just all…overwhelming." Toris nodded in agreement with him and exited the room. Feliks was just coming up to get Alfred for a fitting and he smacked Toris' ass as he passed him. "Don't you know how to properly address your superiors?" Toris teased and Feliks winked at him over his shoulder.

"There's like, only one superior I address like that at all. Consider yourself lucky." Toris continued on with a light smile, thinking about Feliks when a servant came up to him.

"Excuse me, Sir Toris. There is a scout here to see Lord Ivan. Lord Ivan can't be found right now so he said he could relay the message to you."

"A scout?" Toris looked raised brow as he remembered the one Ivan sent out to the farm with money. "Oh, that one. Yes, take me to him." Toris followed the servant to his office where the scout was waiting.

"Sir Toris, I'm afraid I have some grave news." Toris folded his hands behind his back.

"Speak."

"I went to the farm, sir, the one off of Locus Road like Lord Ivan said. When I got there, the place was completely burnt to the ground! The enemy army seemed to have retreated that way, just destroying everything in their path. The poor buildings near the forest road were also burnt."

"Oh no…" Toris let out a breath, fearing how this news would hit Alfred. "Did you find any bodies at the farm?" Toris asked softly and the scout shook his head.

"None sir, only dead animals. I searched through the rubble and found nothing. Upon going back to the city, I noticed the slave traders were everywhere! Most of the cities good inhabitants had fled, now only the gangs, pimps, and slumlords gather there until order is set once again. If there weren't any bodies, then I strongly assume that the slave traders picked up the men there."

"Shit…I'll let Lord Ivan know. Thank you. You can return the money on the desk."

The scout did so and Toris dismissed him. This was bad…Alfred is going to flip out…and he couldn't have that, not with the wedding a day away. It would have to wait until after the wedding and wedding night. If Alfred knows now then he will want to rush off to the city and it isn't safe there now. Besides, he couldn't even be sure if they WERE picked up by slave traders. They may have escaped or they may be dead.

Toris went to his desk and fished around in the drawers for one of Kiku's upset stomach medicine. He let out a sigh when he found one and chugged it down. When he finished he sat in his chair and slammed his head on the desk.

"Maybe I should just start drinking…"

End Chapter 18 TBC


	19. Chapter 19

***Sorry for the late update everyone! It has been a sad and crazy week. I had to put my cat down last week and it was VERY hard. If you own a pet give them an extra hug and kiss. :) Also, I managed to have some technical difficulties and lost almost all of what I had for this chapter and had to go back and rewrite the whole thing. Not cool.

***Thanks for all the reviews! They are awesome as usual! ^_^ xoxoxo

***Warning: Hardcore Yaoi ahead!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 19

Alfred stood on Feliks' stool, gazing at himself in the mirror at his wedding attire. He was slightly annoyed that he had no say in it but Feliks had told him that no one had his eye for color and style. So Alfred was kept in the dark about his own wedding outfit until now. He would have preferred a lighter material than velvet but in this cold weather it was logical. There was nothing much to it yet, just the fitting and shape of the 'gown'. That also made his eye twitch in annoyance because Feliks had based it off a dress pattern he already had.

He suppose he should be grateful that Feliks had left the front open and stopped it above the knees. The sides and back flowed out like a train behind him and the thought of the fabric dragging along the floor didn't seem to make sense. If it was black maybe but not pure white.

All in all, Alfred really couldn't complain about the 'dress' because the more he stared it at, it became more pleasing. Feliks hasn't added any designs or trims yet but it shaped his lithe body well. He had wanted tighter sleeves but Feliks had made them wider for comfort. The scoop neck was exposing his skin and he was starting to catch draft from the chill of the castle. Alfred figured that was Ivan's idea so he could see his mother's choker more clearly, never mind Alfred freezing.

"Hey! Are you like, listening?" Feliks voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh?" He looked down at him.

"I said turn more to the right!" Alfred did so, teetering on the stool until Feliks steadied him. "So you've been quiet. What do you think of it?"

"It's nice…I appreciate all the hard work you've put into it. It's not done though, right?"

"Nope, I'll be up all night working on this. You'll like, see me with bloodied fingers tomorrow but don't be alarmed. I wont' get any on the dress."

"Man-dress." Alfred said with a frown. "Call it a 'man-dress'. It sounds…less womanly." Feliks laughed.

"No, it doesn't. It just sounds stupid. It's a 'gown' fit for a man."

"Exactly! A man-dress!"

"How about 'man-gown'?"

"…fine, man-gown." At least it had a slightly more masculine ring to it. "So…what else are you going to do it?"

"Ah, well, Ivan wanted it to be like, all white but I talked him in to using a little bit of color. I have thousands of ribbon and trim and I found just the right one! Now if I had, like, more time I would have line the inside of your man-gown. I could have made this extra special nice if I had time. But like, the trim of the sleeves will be wide and the neck will have twisted blue and silver piping. The trim of your sleeves will be blue to match your eyes. Simple and subtle."

"What else will I be wearing besides this? Please tell me pants of some kind."

"Yes, you'll have white leggings and wear one of his mother's white stag cloaks. It's like, very, very expensive and white deer are hard to find. He's giving it to you as a gift- oops!" he covered his mouth. "Sorry, I like, gave it away." He smiled sheepishly. "I was supposed to say you were just wearing a white cloak. Try to like, act surprised?" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Oh, I have a tiara for you to wear as well." Alfred gave him a look of amused concern.

"Do I have to? I mean…can't I just wear a hat?"

"No! All my hard work will not go to waste! I like, have a dainty one with roses on it, since he calls you a 'rose' and all that. And even though they are pink I'm going to paint them white. Then just like, a few blue and silver ribbon hanging in the back! Damn, I'm good! I just thought of that! Perfect accent!"

"That settles it. After this wedding I'm going out hunting, or climbing a tree, or…or rolling down a snowy hill! Anything manly to save whatever little dignity I have left after this."

"It's like, Ivan's idea really. Oh…you know you'll be having sex in this too, right?" Alfred looked down at him in shock.

"What?"

"Well why do you think I left the front open? Because it looks good?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Feliks laughed at him.

"Nope! Ha! All you're doing is taking off the boots and leggings and your like, ready to do the deed! Don't look so drear! You'll be so like, stuffed with Francis' marvelous feast and drunk on good wine that you'll just jump into his bed and not care what you're wearing!"

"Oh…good."

He was looking forward to the wine and food at the after party but he was nervous about the ceremony. Alfred hoped that somebody would tell him what he was expected to do or maybe he should just ask Toris. He was very excited about the marriage proposal at first and he did want to marry Ivan but his nerves were getting the best of him. Toris had helped clarify some things for him and he felt better about the whole situation than he did before. Maybe it was just 'cold feet'.

"Alright, I'm all done! You can like, undress now and get back to whatever it is you were doing."

Alfred carefully stepped down and stripped himself of the man-gown to hand it to Feliks. After he had dressed he chose to go back to his room for an extra nap. He had a sleepless night even with his brother there and gave a loud yawn. This morning he had felt better so sleep should come easy. As he was heading to his room he saw Natalia walking up on the opposite side. She walked very straight and poised, wearing a tight poker face. Alfred smiled at her and waved.

"Good morning, Lady Natalia!" Natalia closed her eyes as she walked by him, choosing not to acknowledge him. "Is anything wrong, Lady Natalia?" Alfred turned and asked her but she still would not answer him, nor would she look back at him. Alfred put his hands on his hips and gave a short snort. "Well, that was uncalled for." He said under his breath but continued on his way to his room.

Later that night Arthur lay awake in bed after their lovemaking, staring at the ceiling. Francis' arms were wrapped tightly around him and he was tucked comfortably against the man. The big day was tomorrow and Arthur could not stop thinking about that damn wedding. Tomorrow afternoon he would be giving his Alfred over to a bastard of a man who would take over 'caring' for him.

There was no doubt that Ivan's wealth far surpassed his own and he is able to provide Alfred with almost anything he wanted. Arthur sees how Ivan treats Yao, giving him anything he asks for so he knows Alfred will want for nothing. And while that thought brought relief to his troubled soul it was still being held down by Ivan. If it were a decent man that Arthur approved of it would be easier to give Alfred away. But he wholly dislikes and mistrusts Ivan right down to his core. So many questions were bouncing around in his head but one particular question still plagued him.

Who would hold Alfred at night when he was scared and panicking? Ivan would be sharing his bed with Yao some nights, no doubt, and then who would care for Alfred? He could see him being in that plush bed of Ivan's, alone in the dark and crying for someone to protect him from 'ghosts' and 'monsters'. Arthur wouldn't be allowed to do it after tomorrow at ALL. No one could calm Alfred down like he could and he wanted to fully believe that…but in the back of his mind he knew Ivan could learn to do it quickly and then Arthur wouldn't be needed anymore. He still remembered the first time Alfred cried to him during a thunderstorm back at the first farm.

"_AHHH! ARTHUR!"_

_Little Alfred cried at a particularly loud crash of thunder and lighting. The blue light filled up the drafty barn and the shadows of objects danced on the walls before his eyes. Alfred jumped out of his haystack bed and dived into Arthur's bed, waking him up. Arthur was dead tired from working hard all day and he didn't even hear the massive storm outside._

"_WHAT! WHAT?" Arthur shouted and shot up from his bed as the trembling ball of Alfred cowered under his blanket. "ALFRED!" He heard the loud clash of thunder and Alfred screamed again. Arthur looked over at Matthew who was sound asleep for the boy could sleep through the moon falling through the roof._

"_I HATE THE BIG NOISE!" Alfred peeked out from under the covers just in time to see another flash of lighting fill the barn. He hid his face in Arthur's chest and at the next loud crash he was practically running himself into the other's chest. Arthur had to chuckle at the extreme (yet annoying) cuteness that was Alfred. If he didn't stop running his feet on the old sheet it would rip._

"_Alfred, calm down. It's just a thunderstorm."_

"_But the giants are angry at us!"_

"_Giants?"_

"_Yes! They bang the clouds with big sticks trying to break through so they can eat us up!" Arthur looked down at the trembling boy._

"_Who told you that nonsense? It's not giants, Alfred, its nature."_

_The rain and wind were just as strong as the thunder and Alfred was crying now into his chest. Arthur just held him tight as the storm raged outside, the little fungus latched to his chest letting out a wail of fright at each sound._

"_W-WHAT IF THE GIANTS COME TO GET US!" He cried out loudly._

"_They won't come to get us. If they do I will punch them in the nose." Arthur said in a mock firm tone and Alfred believed it. He looked up at Arthur in the dark with those big teary eyes._

"_You promise?" He sniffled and Arthur gave a little smile._

"_I won't let them come near you or Mattie. I'll beat them up!" Alfred smiled brightly and hugged Arthur's neck tight._

"_That's right! No one is stronger than you, Arthur!"_

_A loud crash again had brought Alfred back to tears and the next thing Arthur knew, the boy was under his tunic and trembling. Arthur smiled and shifted himself back to laying down with Alfred still on his chest. He covered Alfred's one ear with his hand over his tunic and the other was nestled safely against his heart. He used his other hand to pull the blanket over them knowing it would block out the lighting flashes._

"_Arthur is right here. I won't leave you." Even though he was tired and worn out, Arthur stayed awake through the thunderstorm that lasted through the night, waiting for Alfred to cry himself to sleep from exhaustion. The boy only fell asleep when the sounds had become softer and further apart. Arthur had gotten no sleep that night and double chores were waiting for him the next morning._

'Alfred…' Arthur repeated in his head and he knew it was going to be another sleepless night like that one, with an even BIGGER chore in the morning.

The next morning, Alfred was in his room with Feliks and Matthew getting ready for the wedding. The trim around the sleeves and the piping around the next looked better than Alfred thought they would. Feliks was lacing up the back but it was more for look rather than making Alfred look thin. He chose to wear a pair of gray leggings he had found in Ivan's mother's chest. Plain black boots is what Feliks suggested since it went with anything.

Once his dressing was done he went over to his vanity and Feliks helped him pick out proper jewelry to wear, all the while explaining to him what he can expect during the ceremony. Matthew helped Alfred put the thin diamond bracelet on and Feliks slipped a few jeweled rings on his fingers. He was already wearing Ivan's mother's choker and the last thing they needed was the tiara. Matthew looked at him with an excited smile and drug Alfred over to the mirror to look at himself. Feliks placed the white rose tiara gently on top of his head and it did complement the wedding attire. Alfred looked at himself in the body mirror and smiled at his reflection.

"It looks beautiful, Feliks! You did a great job!" Alfred said pleasingly, turning to the side to get a better look at himself.

"Like, I know did. It's completely you! Ivan is going to LOVE it!"

"Yes Alfred! You look beautiful!" Matthew said happily, holding his bear. "You look like the outside!" Both Feliks and Alfred looked at Matthew, confused at his words. "You match the weather outside! Snow on the ground with gray skies!"

"Oh! Oh yeah, I guess I do!" Alfred said with a chuckle and put his fists on his hips. "I do look like the weather!"

"Gah! Don't like, say that to everyone! You are Ivan's 'Winter Rose' today. And no glasses!" Feliks took them off and Alfred whined softly but didn't reach for them back. "While you are getting married I'll be up here in this room getting everything 'ready'." He grinned at Alfred and the man shook his head.

"Don't make it too…crazy, okay?"

"Like, I won't do anything bizarre! But I promise you it will be something you'll NEVER forget! It'll be like, so romantic you will fall in love all over again and be begging for Ivan to take you!"

"Shhh! Not in front of Mattie!" Alfred whispered harshly to him and Matthew blushed a bit. Feliks just laughed and circled around Alfred once more before slapping the young man on the ass.

"Perfect! You're ready to go!" Alfred took a deep breath.

"Okay! Lets get a move on then!"

"After I bring you there I will have to leave but I will like, see you at the after party!" Alfred thanked him and the three men left the room.

The wedding ceremony was to take place in the grand living room because of its short notice. The servants had moved the furniture out of the way to leave the center open for the ceremony. There was a long red carpet brought in and laid out which was often used when important company was coming. The room was lightly decorated with some potted mixed flowers bought from the city's greenhouse and ribbons were hung along the walls. The ribbons were purple and silver to match the Wolf Hall colors.

Toris was dressed in his black robes from his time as a judge and he would be conducting the ceremony. He would have done Ivan's first wedding but Yao's parents wanted their own person to do it. Ivan was standing beside him dressed in his father's wedding attire. He wore a purple long sleeve tunic his pink scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and his favorite wolf fur cloak around his shoulders. Instead of his sash he wore his chain of office necklace, the decorative silver hoops linked boldly together with a medallion handing in the middle. It was only proper to wear his 'gift' from the king to his own wedding. A few of his father's jeweled rings adorned his fingers and a double wrap sword belt clung around his waist. He was carrying a sword on it even though he wasn't fond of the weapon. He could use one but he much rather have a mace or battle axe. A sword looked more dignified and it was more appropriate for this type of ceremony, if only just for look.

Katyusha and Natalia were already there dressed in their finest court wear. Katyusha wore a red velvet dress with gold trim and cross lacing up the front. Natalia on the other hand was wearing a black dress with gray petticoat underneath and matching veil that covered her face just slightly. Veils were a popular style now in the court but only Toris knew that she was viewing this ceremony as a funeral and not a wedding. A servant came into the room and bowed low, saying that Alfred was coming. Ivan smiled at Toris who gave a lopsided smile in return.

Matthew happily carried Alfred's train behind him as they met up with Arthur along the way. Arthur looked at Alfred from head to foot and felt himself swallow hard. Alfred could look attractive covered in dirt (at least to him) and the way he was dressed now was far out of Arthur's imagination. His little Alfred looked so stunning that it almost brought tears to his eyes and he wasn't sure what exactly they were pertaining to. Right now he was a mix of emotions and the rush of feelings were making him a little dizzy.

"Arthur, don't you have anything to say?" Alfred smiled at him and Arthur cleared his throat, giving Alfred his best smile.

"Farm clothes suit you better…but you look beautiful today."

Alfred's body tightened a bit in excitement at Arthur's kind words. Arthur held out his arm and Alfred took it eagerly, squeezing it tight with his own. Feliks had to watch them leave as Arthur led him to the grand living room and they stood at the archway. Alfred looked at Ivan standing by Toris, dressed like a king! Alfred blushed a bit as he looked at Ivan who stared at him with a smile of adoration.

Arthur tried to keep a very calm look on his face as he started leading Alfred down the red-carpeted aisle to Ivan. Arthur could not see what was around him but rather flashes of memories zipped through his head.

"_Wahhh! Arthur! I fell and scrapped my knee!" Little Alfred wailed and held his knee as Arthur carefully cleaned and bandaged it._

"_Arthur! Arthur! Look! I wrote my name!" Arthur smiled at the little splatter of ink stained scribbled letters._

"_Arthur! Arthur! There's a ghost in the hay! I'm scared!" Alfred hid under his cloak as Arthur chased away what was only the barn cat._

"_Arthur…" Alfred looked at Arthur's bowl of stew he was eating longingly. The head farmer had denied Alfred a meal and although Arthur was painfully hungry he handed the bowl to Alfred who ate it happily._

"_I love my new shoes, Arthur! Thank you!" He hugged him around his legs._

"_Arthur…come to bed already…" An older Alfred said from his bed, peeking at him seductively from above the pillow._

They were soon in front of Ivan, who held his hand out to take Alfred from Arthur. Even though it was second for Alfred, it seemed like an hour to Arthur as Alfred's arm slipped out of his. Ivan stared at his soon-to-be wife dressed exactly how he had wanted him. Ivan would have to give Feliks a raise in his salary. Alfred was wearing his family colors and dressed in a perfect white. His eyes traveled along the naked exposed skin of Alfred's shoulders and couldn't wait until his mouth was latched on there.

Alfred looked at Ivan and couldn't help but feel that familiar tingle beginning in his lower belly. All his worries rushed out of him and only pleasant thoughts remained. Ivan looked more handsome than normal but it could also just be the aura of the ceremony. Alfred never thought he would be standing next to a powerful lord and minutes away from becoming his wife. He was more excited now than he ever was before.

Toris began reciting a passage from a ceremony book while Alfred and Ivan stood hand and hand beside each other. Katyusha was nearly in tears, along with Matthew who was trying desperately to hold them in. Natalia and Arthur on the other hand were anything but emotional. Ivan had heard this passage before and he wasn't particularly interested in it as he was with Alfred. Alfred listened to the words as if they were a beautiful song.

"Lord Ivan, present 'Lady' Alfred with your gift." Ivan smiled and motioned for Katyusha to get the present. Katyusha carefully went over to the other side of the room where the white deer fur cloak rest on one of the sofas. She brought it over in her arms and handed it to Ivan who kissed her cheek.

"This is my gift to you, my wife. May you think of me whenever you wear it." Ivan placed the cloak carefully around Alfred's shoulders and linked the latches together. Alfred ran his hands along the white fur and admired its beauty. He looked at Ivan and smiled softly.

"I love this gift and I accept it with all my heart." Alfred figured those words were appropriate enough for they sounded right to him.

"Ivan, you will now recite your vows." Toris said and Alfred gulped at that. He hadn't had time to memorize his fully so he would have to wing it. He kept up his smile as he looked at Ivan, waiting to hear his vows.

"My beloved Little Rose, I promise to love and honor you throughout our days. I swear I will protect you with everything that I am. No harm shall ever come to you by another's hand. From this day forth you will want for nothing and I will strive to keep you happy, healthy, and safe. We will become one in every way and then you will forever be mine and mine alone." Alfred blushed brightly at his words but he did take them to heart. Toris then held out a gold ring to Ivan who carefully took Alfred's hand slid it on his left ring finger.

"Alfred, you may now recite your vows to Ivan." Alfred gulped and looked around nervously before lowing his eyes to the floor.

"I…I couldn't quite reme-"

"Shh. Just say what you feel, Little Rose." Ivan said sweetly to him and lifted Alfred's chin to look at him. "Keep these beautiful eyes on me." Alfred looked into Ivan's violet ones and he smiled softly. Ivan let go of his chin and took both of Alfred's hands in his own. Alfred found the strength to speak then.

"My dear…Big Sunflower." Ivan smiled. "I promise to do all I can to be a good wife, lover, and companion to you. I will listen to you when you need to talk and I will hug you when you need a hug. I promise to never stray away from our marriage and be faithful to you. I accept Lady Yao as your other wife and to be a good friend to him. I want you to be forever mine and mine alone." He repeated Ivan's words which made the man's heart swell as well as the tightening in his pants. Alfred's words were simple but they offered up everything Ivan wanted to hear.

Arthur watched the couple before him as everything else in the room faded around them. There stood his Alfred ready to be married to a man that Arthur did not approve of. All he wanted for Alfred was to find someone he loved before he settled on Arthur and now he was marrying a brute. He could see their mouths moving but no words came out. How he wished he had taken Alfred that day at the lake and made him his. If he had given in to his wants and needs then they wouldn't be here at all. They would be back at the farm going about their daily lives and Alfred would be at his side.

But now he had lost him to Ivan. His Alfred was forever trapped inside a cage like a bird for his master's enjoyment. There was no way Arthur could get Alfred back now…he was lost to him. Arthur didn't realize how strong his feelings for Alfred really were until the day of the wedding. He felt tears stinging at his eyes but he would not let them fall. His body was overflowing with mixed emotions of hatred, jealousy, and anger. Hatred and jealousy towards that bastard Ivan and anger at himself for letting Alfred slip through his fingers. Toris' voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the ceremony at hand

Toris laid the book down and took the embroidered piece of colorful sash from its resting place on his arm. He put Alfred's hand on top of Ivan's and wrapped the cloth around their hands.

"Lord and 'Lady' Braginski, from this day forward you are bound in sacred matrimony. I ask that you remember to be loyal and true to your duties, your kingdom, your king, and most importantly, to each other. You may kiss your bride." Ivan smiled and leaned forward to give Alfred a chaste kiss. Everyone in the room clapped for them and Matthew was the first to run up and hug Alfred.

"I'm so happy for you, Alfie! Congratulations!" Alfred hugged him back.

"Thank you, Mattie!"

"Do I get a hug too, Mattie?" Ivan asked and Matthew smiled, moving to hug Ivan next.

"Of course! You're my brother in law after all!" Katyusha came up next and hugged Alfred, congratulating him before doing the same for her brother. Arthur came up with a forced smile and shook Ivan's hand.

"Nonsense, Arthur! We are family now, yes?" Ivan smiled and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and if Alfred hadn't had saved him in time Arthur was sure he would be broken in half.

"Hey! I want to hug Arthur too!" Ivan let go of him and Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Thank you for all you've done for me, Arthur! I'm glad you were here for this day!" 'Wish I felt the same' Arthur thought to himself but he held Alfred in arms and was reluctant to let go but he knew he had to or he would face an angry Ivan.

"I'm very happy for you, Alfred." Was all Arthur could say to him.

"Natalia, go up to your big brother and congratulate him!" Katyusha whispered to her sister. "Do not embarrass him." Natalia didn't want to do anything to upset her beloved brother so she nodded to her sister and put on a false smile. She first walked up to Alfred with her arms outstretched.

"Congratulations Alfred, my new brother in law. Welcome to the Braginski family." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Toris watched her kiss him and the first thing he thought of was a 'kiss of death'. Natalia was like a black widow spider just waiting to strike and she had already branded Alfred. He could see Natalia pulling out a knife and stabbing Alfred in the back. She went to Ivan next and hugged him. "Big brother, on this joyous day I wish you nothing but love and happiness."

"Thank you, dear sister. You kind words mean a lot to me." He smiled at his sister and held her hands. Toris leaned over to Ivan to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you think it's time for the feast?"

"Oh of course! Everyone! Lets all move to the dining hall for the wedding feast!" He held his arm out to Alfred who linked it with his and smiled.

Once they entered the dining hall the table was completely covered in plates of freshly cooked food. Francis never left the kitchen and he had bravely tasted all the food before watching the servants set them on the table. There was seasoned duck, beef, and venison along with various veggies and decorative desserts. Wine and ale were available for the others and only Ivan had a special bottle of vodka just for him.

Ivan had invited their group to join them at the wedding table because he knew it would make Alfred happy. Ivan sat at the head of the table with Yao on his left and Alfred on his right. Katyusha was done at the other end of the table with Natalia and Toris next to her. Toris wanted to sit with Feliks but Natalia did not want the man anywhere near her so Matthew sat next to him instead. However, that meant that he was close to Gilbert who was already being loud.

Alfred was already filling his plate with various meats and eating them hungrily. Yao looked at him with slight worry before looking to Ivan who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Yao was beginning to worry about Alfred's manners when they arrived at court and figured he should remind Toris to teach him some basic nobility rules.

Natalia picked at her food as she kept glancing over to her brother and his 'whore' wives. Not only did he have one whore wife but now he had a mongrel whore to compete with. They were like two disgusting serpents that had her precious brother wrapped tightly in their coils. She knew her brother viewed them as beautiful flowers in his garden but she only saw them as weeds. Her brother stood as tall as his favored sunflower in all his proud glory yet two pesky weeds were sucking the life out of him. And she had to be the one to pull those weeds.

Her previous plans had failed so now she had to think of another way to dispose of them. She stabbed at her meat as she thought long and hard. Right now, her only advantage would be their trip to the royal court and with a few well placed 'rumors' she could let the court nobles do the work for her. She smirked evilly as she knew what rumors to spread and who send them to. Those gullible geese at court will believe any juicy detail they are given so when the 'weeds' get there, their reputations will already be destroyed. And with lots of mouths babbling to one another, stories and rumors get stretched and added on to and those would soon float back to her brother's ears. Tonight she will work out all the details and have her rumors sent out by sunrise.

Arthur wouldn't touch his food but made quick work of the ale in his cup. He couldn't stop staring at Alfred as he chewed happily and talked to Ivan and Yao. Alfred wasn't even looking over at him to acknowledge him. He was too busy looking at Ivan longingly and it made his stomach twist in knots. Alfred was just caught up in the newly wed moment and drunk on good wine and food. Right now he was thinking he was in love with Ivan but after awhile the newness of it would wear off.

That was his little Alfred. His little Alfred who followed him almost everywhere he went. His little Alfred who would cry to him and ask to be held because he was scared. His little Alfred who would run to him every time he was in trouble and beg to be spared. His little Alfred whom he had taken many a beatings for just so he would not have to feel the pain. Back then, the thought of Alfred or Matthew getting beaten like he did filled him with dread and he knew he just had to protect them. Especially Alfred who was ALWAYS in trouble but the thought of the little fungus crying in pain as the riding crop came down was something he couldn't handle and he had to take the punishment. However, taking the punishment for Alfred now would prove difficult. Alfred would be hurt and Arthur knew that…but he would be powerless to stop it.

"Arthur?" Francis' voice brought him back to reality and he looked over at the man who sat next to him. "Love, you're not eating. Are you feeling alright?" He put his arm around him.

"No…I'm not." He whispered.

"It's about Ivan and Alfred, isn't it?" Arthur nodded. "Arthur…you have to let Alfred go. He is with Ivan now and there is nothing you can do about it. I know it's hard but you have to let him go for your sake and his. I don't want to see Ivan harm both of you for a 'misunderstanding'."

"I understand, Francis…and I'll be over it soon. It will just take some time. And your food smells delicious and I know it tastes as good as it looks." Francis chuckled.

"Just eat and drink my love…try to forget it." Arthur nodded and poured himself more wine, chugging it down. "Easy there, Arthur."

"Francis…will you please sleep with me tonight?" Arthur whispered to him. "I just need to feel love and wanted and I know you can do that for me…because you really feel those emotions for me, right?"

"Of course I do." Arthur leaned into him.

"Then please…don't leave my side tonight?"

"I won't. I promise you." Arthur let himself be held by Francis and sleeping with his lover would help ease his sorrow. But Arthur knew it wouldn't be Francis on his mind as they make love but another…

"Everyone I have good news! Matthew has finished his first full glass of wine!" Gilbert said loudly as he held up the goblet for everyone to see. Matthew giggled at him as he hiccupped, a light blush across his nose. Alfred looked at him and frowned with a large piece of venison sticking out from his mouth.

"Perfect…he's got Gilbert's attention." Alfred said annoyingly.

"Matthew is a big boy and can make his own decisions. You'll find that Gilbert is a good man despite what you see on the outside."

"Still…I don't like the fact of my little brother being with someone!"

"You can't protect him forever." Yao pointed out but Alfred didn't want to hear it.

"He's not right for Matthew…he just isn't." Ivan placed his hand on top of his and Alfred looked at him.

"Alfred, my dear…we will speak about your brother at another time. Right now no harm is being done and this is our day. Lets keep it that way." Alfred nodded at him and went back to drinking his wine, still glancing over at his brother and Gilbert from time to time.

Once they had excused themselves early from the feast they preceded up to Alfred's chambers for their 'wedding night'. Alfred was a little tipsy from all the wine and Ivan wanted to get him up to the room before the young man got too carried away to black out. When they got to the short stairs Ivan scooped him up bridal style and carried him up. He easily opened the door and closed it behind them with his foot.

Every candle was lit as well as the fireplace and the room was fragranced with the scent of roses. The bed was turned down to the white sheets that were scattered with red rose petals. On the far nightstand there was a silver tray of wine and two goblets. Ivan carried him over to the bed and gently sat him down on it. Alfred smiled up at him through his buzz as his fingers trailed over some of the petals.

"We're going to treat this like an actual wedding night. Undress me, 'wife'." Ivan smiled as he stood before him. Alfred grinned and sat up on his knees so he was eye to eye with Ivan.

"Of course, 'husband'."

Alfred felt that familiar tingle in his lower belly as he started with the clasp to Ivan's wolf cloak. He had always enjoyed undressing Arthur but undressing Ivan excited him more. Ivan caught the cloak before it could fall and he tossed it aside. Alfred then proceeded to lift the chain of office necklace above Ivan's head but it proved too heavy for him and he needed assistance. Ivan placed it carefully on the nightstand with his rings before turning back to Alfred. Next came the double wrap sword belt and Ivan held the sword to help take the weight away from Alfred. The sword he leaned up against the wall by the bed.

"Feliks said you wanted to take me in this outfit." Alfred said as he started to lift the purple tunic up over Ivan's head.

"I did but when I saw those perfect shoulders exposed I decided I wanted you naked beneath me. I want to kiss and mark every square inch of your body." Alfred shivered in delight at that and pulled both the tunic and over shirt up over his head. He tossed it to the side and went to his belt next but Ivan's hands on his wrists stopped him. "No, leave those on for now. That's the fun part." He smirked and pushed Alfred down on the bed.

"Aww! That's not fair!" Ivan didn't listen to him but quickly took off the boots and leggings, completely exposing his lower half. "H-Hey! That wasn't slow or gentle!"

"Well there is this little thing called 'impatience' and I'm part of it." He grinned and then tore off the whole wedding attire in one or two rips.

"AH! FELIKS WORKED HARD ON THIS!"

"And? I'm giving him a pay raise so he won't care." Ivan pulled the rest of the ripped material off and tossed it to the floor. Now Alfred was naked before him except for the choker around his neck. Ivan leaned forward and untied it, exposing the mark he had left on him. "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes it stings…but that's all." Alfred said and positioned himself in the center of bed. Ivan unbuckled his boots and toed them off before climbing atop of Alfred and looming above him.

Alfred smiled up at him and lifted his legs so they were wrapped around Ivan's waist. Ivan leaned down and lapped at the mark on his neck, making Alfred close his eyes and moan softly. He ran his hands up Ivan's chest and back, marveling at his build. Ivan's muscles were not as prominent or distinct as other men he had seen before but the man was solid. Alfred could feel the muscles underneath the hard, chilled skin and it thrilled him. He's seen Ivan's strength before and it was something to be applauded.

Ivan's lips roamed all over Alfred's neck and shoulders, gently marking the spots he deemed worthy of his lips. Alfred would gasp softly and shiver a bit under him with each little nip. He slid his leg up Ivan's side and felt the heavy callused hand grip the outer thigh gently. Ivan's other hand and lips were exploring and worshipping his body with the greatest of ease and Alfred had to admit that he liked the forceful Ivan more. It was still early in their love making so maybe it will turn out to be more pleasurable than he thought.

Ivan kissed his way down to his flat stomach before moving left and right to nip at his hipbones. Alfred blushed through his buzz as he felt Ivan moving closer and closer to his growing erection. He wanted to feel Ivan's kisses there but he let out a frustrated whine when the lips traveled to his inner left thigh instead. Ivan smirked as his tongue slipped out to teasingly lick the soft parts of the creamy thigh. He moved to the other side to give it the same treatment.

"We need to fatten you up…you're too skinny and I want some plumpness on you." Alfred chuckled and ran a hand through Ivan's silver hair.

"I would have thought most lords would want their wives thin like me. At least that's what I heard them talking about before." Ivan scoffed.

"They're a poor excuse for human beings who do not know what true beauty is. Ignore anything they say." Alfred smiled and nodded, leaning back on the bed to continue enjoying Ivan's tongue and teeth. "I'm going to mark you here…prepare yourself." Alfred let out a soft shriek as Ivan's teeth bit down into his inner thigh, drawling blood that he eagerly lapped up. "Mark one."

"W-what? What do you mean 'one'?"

"Prepare for mark two." Ivan moved to the other thigh and bit down again, this time making Alfred cry out a bit louder than before. "Every time you see these marks here it will remind you of just who belongs between these gorgeous legs." Alfred looked down at him and nodded, watching Ivan nuzzle his thighs.

"You're tickling me a bit." He giggled softly and then gasped when Ivan surprised him with a kiss to his semi-hard erection.

"Tell me, did your Arthur take you into his mouth?" The questioned shocked Alfred but he answered honestly.

"O-Once or twice…he never really liked doing it…" He looked away in fear of what Ivan's reaction would be but what came instead was a quick lick to the tip. He let out a gasp and looked down at Ivan whose eyes bore lustfully into his.

"I have to cleanse you of him in everyway this night. Is there anything else you're not telling me?" Alfred shook his head and Ivan licked him again. "I expect the favor back later in the evening."

"Absolutely."

Alfred smiled as he watched Ivan's cheek slide up his thigh so his mouth was over his erection. Ivan blew gently on the tip, making Alfred let out a soft gasp. He rests his hand on Ivan's head, urging him on. Ivan licked the tip first, nuzzling it a bit before taking it into his mouth. He swallowed Alfred whole, making him buck up and try to dive deeper into that hot mouth. Ivan moaned and bobbed his head immediately, humming and moaning to send vibrations throughout Alfred's body. Ivan wrapped his tongue around the length as he took Alfred as far back in his throat with each downward thrust.

Alfred groaned and gripped the side of Ivan's head, steadying him as he thrust up into the hot mouth giving him such pleasure. Ivan's moans and expert mouth were enough to drive him over the edge but to his displeasure, Ivan pulled away. Alfred whined and sat up on his elbows to look at Ivan who was licking his lips.

He purred and kissed his way back up Alfred's body to press his lips to his. Alfred opened his mouth to Ivan's tongue and met with his own. He laid his body over Alfred's own with his forearms supporting his weight and his lower half settled between those perfect legs. Alfred let his hands roam up Ivan's back and into his hair, pressing his lips down harder onto his. He moaned into Ivan's mouth as he felt his growing erection pressing against his and his body shook with anticipation.

Ivan pulled away from his mouth and sat up on his knees to unbuckle his pants. Alfred watched impatiently and it seemed like a year before Ivan finally removed his pants. He was fully engorged but Alfred only got to glimpse at it before Ivan was back along his body, pressing him against the bed with his weight. He lifted Alfred's leg up along his side and whispered for him to keep it there. He brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked his own fingers to coat them with saliva before bringing it down to press against his entrance.

"I will take my time with this…so if you beg and whine for me to just take you…I will ignore you." He smirked and carefully slid one finger into him.

Alfred arched his hips onto the invading digit but Ivan held his hips down. Ivan slowly thrust his finger in and out, enjoying the clenching of Alfred's inner muscles as they tried to hold him there. When Ivan finally slipped in a second finger to join the first they pressed against his sweet spot.

"Ah! Ivan please?"

Alfred gasped out and gripped his silver hair. Just as he promised, Ivan let Alfred's pleas fall on deaf ears and he continued his slow and gentle massaging. He was finding it harder to resist the urge to just seat himself fully inside of Alfred but he had promised to make their wedding night a special event for both of them. After the first round would come the best sex.

After the second finger came the third and Alfred let out a deep groan as they pressed against his prostate. He gripped the sheets under his hands and thrashed his head on the pillow at the sensations that filled his body. He was ready to just take the chance and bite or claw at Ivan to get him to remove his fingers and get on with it. Before he could he felt Ivan carefully slide his fingers out and he gave a sigh of relief as he lifted his legs higher to entice him.

Ivan used what was left on his fingers to slick himself before he pressed his head against the welcoming puckered ring. Alfred tried to shove himself forward but Ivan's hand held his shoulders to the bed. He pressed an inch or so in before wrapping his arms around Alfred's body and holding him close. Alfred was panting and moaning with each agonizingly slow push and Ivan had to bury his face in the man's hair to keep from loosing control. If he looked at Alfred's face now he would loose it and ruin the whole night.

Although he wanted Ivan to just thrust into him he couldn't help but take pleasure in the feel of Ivan's cock slowly stretching him. The size and length of Ivan's member could be felt everywhere inside him and it seemed like it would never stop. When he felt Ivan's balls press against his skin and his cock nearly pierce his stomach he knew the man was settled completely inside of him. He wanted Ivan to move but his husband just lay against him and held him close, placing soft kisses on his cheeks and eyelids.

"Ivan…" Alfred whispered his name and nipped at the man's neck, which in turn earned him a low growl and a slight thrust into him. Alfred let out a little gasp and felt Ivan lift himself up to link both of his hands with Alfred's. Violet eyes looked down into blue and Ivan knew he could just drown in those lakes and he had to plant a kiss on his wife's lips, their gaze never breaking.

Ivan pulled out a bit and slowly thrust back in, lightly nudging his sweet spot. Alfred whined and lifted his hips to try and get more pressure against that spot but he was unable to do so thanks to Ivan's weight. With each gentle thrust Ivan would pull out more and more until he set an even tempo, rocking his hips against Alfred's. Alfred moaned and gasped at the lovemaking and the soft pressure against his prostate was more stimulating than before.

Unlike Ivan's usual rough thrusts that made him see stars and his mind go blank, these motions were allowing him time to think about the act he was engaging in. He was able to feel all of Ivan around and inside him and it made him feel…complete. That was the only word he could describe their lovemaking right now. In this position with Ivan's body covering his own and his hands tenderly holding his he felt safe and protected. Ivan had promised him that night on the ice that he would rip the sky open to get to him. This was the way he had felt with Arthur growing up but with Ivan it seemed to mean more to him.

"My Little Rose…how beautiful you are…all mine."

Ivan whispered in his ear as he sped up his thrusts just slightly so that spot was hit. Alfred gasped out his name and other words of encouragement as he felt the buildup of climax coming on. Sensing Alfred was reaching his peek, Ivan let go of his hands to wrap around the lithe body once again and quicken his pace. With a few more thrusts and a cry of his name, Alfred shuddered and came between them. Ivan was still rock hard inside of him but he wasn't planning on cumming just yet. He kissed Alfred again as he pulled out of him and laid back on the bed.

"Rest for a bit." Ivan said as he panted softly and thought about how well he did with 'making love'. He had wanted to do this with Alfred and his lover still came between them. Now that he knows he can make love gently he could try it with Yao. If Alfred was able to enjoy it than Yao certainly would. Ivan smiled when he heard the familiar sound of wine being poured and Alfred moving on the bed.

Ivan opened his eyes to the feel of a weight on his lower belly and lap. Alfred was straddling his lap and taking a sip of the wine. He was going to say something but Alfred put a finger to his lip to 'shush' him. Alfred slid his hands up Ivan's chest, running his palm over his nipples. Ivan moaned softly and felt himself start to grow rock hard again. Alfred threw his head back and drank down what was left in the goblet while rocking against Ivan's erection.

"Don't I get any wine?" Ivan asked and Alfred twirled the goblet in his hand, flashing him a playful smirk.

"I thought you only drank that vodka stuff?"

"I can tolerate wine…as long as it is you who are serving it to me."

Ivan grinned and placed his hands behind his head. Alfred chuckled and leaned further over to pour more of the wine into the cup. He carefully brought the goblet to Ivan's mouth and tipped it once the rim touched his lips. Ivan took a decent sip before waving it away but not before Alfred had to sneak another sip in. He put the goblet back onto the silver tray and placed his hands on Ivan's chest.

"We've never done it this way before." Alfred said playfully and continued a gentle rocking against him.

"That is correct, we haven't." Ivan then reached his hands out to roughly grip Alfred's hips, making him gasp but he licked his lips in response to the action. "I know you enjoyed our lovemaking and my gentleness but now I am ready for the extra fun part."

"So am I!" Alfred still had a buzzed flush on his face and with the firelight illuminating his skin and that sexy smirk on his face, Ivan had to position himself under Alfred and thrust up into him. "AHH!" Alfred cried out in shocked surprise as Ivan started a series of his powerful thrusts, striking his prostate. He let go of Alfred's hips after a few more thrusts.

"Fuck yourself on me."

Ivan commanded and Alfred wasted no time rocking his body against the man beneath him. The position was awkward at first but as Alfred lifted himself up and slammed back down he felt a different kind of sensation. This way he felt the pleasure spreading out evenly in his lower parts, from his stomach to his back and to his hips. His limp erection was slowly growing back into full arousal and he let out a cry when Ivan's massive fist clutched it.

"Don't stop!"

He hissed and started to pump Alfred's cock in his fist while his lover sped up his thrusts atop of him. Each cry of pleasure from Alfred's mouth was like a songbird singing just for him. Alfred's rocking body mimicked the flames as the light danced with his movements. Ivan growled and let go of him but only to easily lift him off of his dripping erection and toss him onto the bed. Alfred nearly fell off but Ivan was already grabbing him and bringing him to the center of the bed.

Ivan placed him on his hands and knees but lifted Alfred's arms to grip the headboard of the bed. He said for him to hang on tight as he sat up on his knees and positioned Alfred's ass to just the right spot for him. This particular part reminded Alfred of their farm when they were trying to get the ram to mate with one of the ewes. Of course she was tied to a fence rather than gripping a board but she was all ready for the ram just like he was ready for Ivan.

Ivan thrust fully into him and started a rapid pounding that almost sent Alfred head first into the board. Alfred hung his head between his arms and cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit over and over again. The hot pleasure traveled up his spine and spread out to his limbs and even to his teeth. His insides were becoming pleasantly sore and his eyes were rolling back into his head as the extreme pleasure was becoming too much for him.

The bed rocked and squeaked against their motions until Alfred had to let go of the headboard, his knuckles and fingers aching. Ivan picked up on this and suddenly gripped a fistful of Alfred's hair and tugged him to his chest. Alfred cried out when his back hit Ivan's chest and the man would not let go of his hair. He was impaled on Ivan's erection cock that was still jabbing up into him wildly as his head was yanked back and held over his shoulder. He reached his own arms up to wrap around Ivan's head in hopes of getting him to loosen his hold but he didn't. He bit and sucked at his neck but Alfred was unprepared for Ivan's other hand coming down to start pumping his erection with his thrusts.

"Come for me again, my Little Rose!" Ivan commanded him and continued the rough lovemaking until Alfred felt his body tingle and shudder again as he came between Ivan's fingers.

"No more…no more please…"

Alfred panted out as he fell limp against Ivan's body. Ivan chuckled and held him tightly as it took a few more hard thrusts for him to be able to cum up inside his 'wife'. He moaned into Alfred's hair as he let them both come down from their high before collapsing onto the bed. Both lay beside each other gasping rapidly for air. Alfred was still feeling the effects of the wine as he leaned into his 'husband' and cuddled up to his chilled body. Ivan reached down and pulled the covers up over them, smiling as Alfred snuggled into his chest. Ivan wrapped his arms around him and rests his chin on Alfred's hair.

"Ivan…?"

"Yes?"

"This whole day was wonderful…thank you so much for everything you've done."

"It was nothing, my Little Rose. I was honored to do it."

"I believe I am falling for you more and more as time goes on, Ivan."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I feel the same." He kissed the top of his head. "Rest now, my beloved. This is our first night together as Lord and Lady Braginski." He felt Alfred smile against his chest and soon heard his gentle snores. Ivan lay awake for a short period of time before he himself dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

By the next afternoon, Alfred had slept most of the day away and even lulled around in bed until close to dinnertime. He was exhausted from all the food, wine, and sex he had had the night before. He remembered Ivan whispering to him that he had work to do and softly kissed his cheek before leaving. Alfred would have continued to lay in bed but his stomach growled angrily and gnawed at his insides.

With a heavy sigh, he got up out of bed and hissed a bit when he felt the effects of last night slither up his spine. His lower half was still feeling the pleasure of Ivan and he even had his essence start to trickle down his thighs. He blushed a bit at that and went over to his storage wardrobe to grab a fresh piece of linen to clean himself.

After he was cleaned he went to his clothing wardrobe and took out a pair of Ivan's mother's riding leggings and a green tunic. Now that he was 'Lady' married to a Lord he had to look the part. He didn't have a groom yet like Yao did but he was sure Ivan would get him one. When Ludwig and Feliciano come back maybe he will get Kiku and Yao will get Feli. But for now, Alfred was content with dressing himself and he put on whatever jewelry he thought was necessary. He grinned when he found that his glasses were laid neatly on his vanity and he proudly put them on his face.

"Everything is clear once again! I never want to take you babies off!" Giving himself a look over in the body mirror he was ready to begin his day (or afternoon) as a noble. He danced over to the door and when he opened it he almost ran into Toris who was getting ready to knock. "Toris?"

"Oh, so you are awake, 'Lady' Braginski." Alfred laughed.

"You can call me Alfred when we're alone. Come in, come in!" He offered to him and Toris thanked him, entering the room.

"Alfred…I'm afraid I've got some bad news. I wanted to wait until after your wedding to tell you this." Alfred frowned in worry and shut the door.

"W-What is it, Toris?" Toris sighed, trying to find the best way to say this.

"Alfred…the scout we sent out to bring the money to your farm…well he came back and said that…that the farm was completely burned to the ground and they didn't find any bodies." Toris saw the life and color run from Alfred's face. "Um…there is a very, VERY good chance that they are on the slave trader route in the city."

"Th-Then we have to go get them!"

"Oh no, the city is too dangerous right now, Alfred. And we don't even know if your friends are with the slave traders. They may have run off or joined another house or the like."

Alfred felt tears in his eyes as he thought about his beloved farm and pictured it burnt to the ground. That farm was where his adult life started. That farm was shared between all of them. Everyone had brought something to the farm whether it was money, animals, or tools. The whole reason he came here was so he could find a way to keep it safe and protected. Now it was gone. Gone. Just like that. And his friends Tino and Berwald were lost! They were probably counting on him to take care of them and he had let them down! Now they were being auctioned off or whipped and beaten while he lived the high life. He brought his hand to his mouth and Toris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a message from Ivan. He had promised to spend the rest of the evening and into tomorrow morning with Lady Yao out of respect for him. I've told him about your friends and he said finding them would be a lost cause. He would send out word to anyone he knew who might have seen them. They may have done what you did and went to find work at a noble's house. Who knows, right? But right now you have to start learning how to speak, walk, eat, and dance like a true noble."

"W-What? How can you ask such things of me when my friends could be living in horrible conditions?" Alfred hollered at him and Toris sighed, knowing this was coming.

"I understand, Alfred. But there is nothing we can do about it NOW. You are a nobleman now. You have new obligations and duties. We promise to send word out to find your friends." Alfred was beyond words and he despised Ivan and Toris' plan. He would figure out his own plan in secret. For this moment he just nodded his head at Toris who seemed to have bought it. "Alright…go have some lunch and mingle for awhile then I will come and teach you some basic rules, okay?"

"Okay." Alfred said softly to him. "Thank you for giving me that…that grave news."

"I wish it didn't have to come from me." He bowed. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Alfred."

"Yes, thank you."

Alfred watched Toris leave and he immediately locked the door behind him. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands, crying softly as he tried to think of a way that he could save Tino and Berwald. He knew for a fact that he was not going to stay here and eat fancy food while they were starving or fighting for a piece of bread. He was the hero and they were depending on him to support them. Toris had said it would have likely been slave traders that picked them up after the fire. And for a moment, Alfred wondered if one of those fires he saw with Ivan that night on the mountain was his farm.

He didn't want to do it but it was the only way. Alfred decided that he would leave Wolf Hall against Ivan's word and go to the city to find his friends. Alfred knew he would be in trouble and something horrible like a beating would come his way but it was more than worth it to know that Berwald and Tino were safe. He couldn't rest until he knew what had happened to them.

Alfred would take Arthur with him because the man would want to go as much as he did. Matthew he would rather stay here at the castle. But wandering off with Arthur was not a good idea given their past relationship and how Ivan has made it clear MANY times that he viewed Arthur as a threat. That would mean his best bet was to have an escort. But who could he ask to do this challenging and dangerous task with them? Alfred's eyes lit up as Gilbert's face and obnoxious laugh popped into his head. He would go with them just for the hell of it! Not only that but he was general and could protect them should they run into trouble. Also, if Ivan was going to be with Yao all night long then that would give them the perfect chance to sneak away without him knowing. They would be far enough away by morning that Ivan would never be able to catch up with them. Alfred knew he wasn't thinking through ALL of the consequences but they didn't matter to him right now. All he cared about was finding his friends and that's what he was going to do.

"Don't worry Tino…Berwald." He said as he opened his window. "A good hero never leaves their men behind…I'm coming for you both…just hang on."

End Chapter 19 TBC


	20. Chapter 20

***Thanks for the reviews and emails! I love them! Xoxox This is another LOOONG chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

***Warning: Yaoi ahead and cruel language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 20

Alfred had to seek out Arthur and the first place he chose to check was the kitchen. He would have to get him away from Francis somehow without letting on that something was amiss. Sure enough, Arthur was in the kitchen helping Francis cut up some onions and carrots. If he was correct, Arthur would want to hear about how his night went only to see if he was all right. He could use that as an excuse to get Arthur alone. He stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat.

"Alfred!" Arthur dropped his knife and immediately went over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you much, did he?" Alfred shook his head.

"No, not at all. It was a very pleasant night and I need to tell you something about it." He noticed Francis leaned his head over slightly to hear what he had to say and Alfred played coy. "In private."

"Phooey." Francis said and took Arthur's place at the carrots.

Arthur nodded and left with Alfred but wasn't too keen on knowing what the 'wedding night' was like. He was surprised when Alfred gripped his wrist and pulled him along the hall, looking in all the rooms. He was looking for a desereted one apparently because he looked all around the small storage room and pulled Arthur in, closing the door.

"Alfred, what is this all about?"

"Sh! Don't talk so loud." He said softly. "Toris came to me today with bad news about the farm." Arthur's eyes widened and he gripped Alfred's hands in both of his.

"What is it?"

"After the city was attacked the enemy retreated and burned our farm in its wake! Everything is gone, Arthur! The scout didn't find any bodies which means Tino and Berwald are still alive! Problem is, we don't know where they are. Toris thinks they are with slave traders that have control over the city right now."

"You couldn't tell me that in front of Franics? This is terrible…absolutely terrible…" He slumped against the wall, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to take all of it in. How the hell were they going to find them among slave traders? What if they were taken prisoner by the enemy army? What if they ran away and got lost in the woods?

"Arthur, you and I are going to go back to the city and try to find them!" Arthur looked at him in shock.

"W-what? Shouldn't you ask Ivan for help with this?"

"He's only sending people out to look but we HAVE to go to the city and find them! Ivan wants me to just sit around and wait but I can't do that and I know you can't either!" Alfred looked at him seriously. "Regardless if they are in the city or not…we have to try. They are our family, Arthur. Our brothers…our friends. We can't just let them fade away while we relish in luxury here!"

Arthur knew Alfred's words were true and the thought of Berwald and Tino in the clutches of some filthy slave-trading group irked him. If they were smart they would have run away and not attempt to defend the farm. But running the opposite way from the city would be nothing but forests and hills. There wouldn't be any more cities for miles and to travel on foot would be dangerously long. Running to the city would be just as hazardous as running to the woods, but in the city they had a chance of finding shelter and perhaps a job. However…if the city was stormed like he heard it was then the underworld industry would be running rampant there. Tino and Berwald would have walked right into the hands of neutral enemies.

"Alright, I agree with you. We have to try and find them before it is too late. Have you thought about HOW we are going to get there?" Alfred grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ah-ha! I have! You see, to keep Ivan from kicking my ass too hard and having you loose both your heads-" Arthur paled a bit. "We will take Gilbert along with us as an 'escort' and bodyguard! Gilbert can attest that we didn't 'do' anything sexual with each other! He can also protect us if things get too dangerous or risky! Gilbert is a troublemaker and a curious little demon that would JUMP at this little 'adventure' of ours! Don't you agree?" Arthur sighed.

"While I am impressed with your thought process on this matter and your planning…I can't help but tremble at the thought of traveling a distance with that loud man. If Ivan doesn't track us down by his voice then the wolves in this area certainly will."

"But what other person have we who would do this?"

"Exactly…" Arthur sighed heavily. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight! Ivan is spending the night with Yao so I will be alone and I can sneak away! Can you slip away from Francis?"

"If I choose to sleep with him tonight then I can tire him out to the point where even the scent of wine won't wake him."

"Good! Then meet me outside the stables! Gilbert hangs around there a lot so I'm sure he can send the stable hands away!"

"Have you even talked to Gilbert about this yet?"

"Nope. But I know he will say 'yes' and I'm going to see him next. If anyone asks I'm just off to see Matthew." Arthur grit his teeth.

"He's getting to close to Gilbert and I don't like it." Alfred scratched at his temple.

"Well, I agree with you there but we will wait until AFTER this ordeal is done because we need Gilbert. And Matthew can't know about this either."

"You know Ivan will be extremely pissed at your absence and reek havoc on the castle until he finds out where we went."

"I think Toris will be able to figure it out on his own why we 'disappeared' and he'll tell Ivan. But I can't think about Ivan right now! My only concern is finding Berwald and Tino! So are you in?"

"One hundred percent." Alfred smiled.

"Good. Now I will go and speak to Gilbert. Leave this room a short bit after I leave so we don't draw suspicion. See you tonight!"

Alfred went to the door and looked out, seeing that the coast was clear and he quickly left. He politely greeted some servants he past as he made his way for one of the castle's back entrances. Hopefully he picked the right one that would lead straight to the guard quarters. With a quick guess, he picked the furthest one and as luck would have it, he opened the door to see the narrow stone passageway that led to the main barracks.

The passageway was narrow and the high walls reminded him of the noble's manors in the city. It was cold and damp in the small space and he had hoped Matthew didn't take this route to see Gilbert. When he got to the wooden door he found it was unlocked and using his shoulder for extra strength as he pushed it open. The area was more bare stone with some torches lit. Alfred could hear laughter and talking from around a lit corner and when he made the bend he saw a group of guards around a table. Now was his chance to be 'noble'.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." He said as firmly as he could and when they saw who it was, they all stood up.

"L-Lady Braginski! What brings you this way?" Asked one, looking shocked to see him there. Alfred folded his hands in front of him and smiled cheerfully.

"Don't be afraid, I'm only here looking for General Gilbert. Could you kindly point me to his room?" One of the guards blushed a bit.

"Um…we were told not to bother him tonight because Lady Matthew is with him." Alfred frowned at his brother's title, which he thought was completely unnecessary. Being the brother of a noble must have given Matthew a similar title.

"Well I am above Lady Matthew, my brother, and our general. I wish to see him…so bring me to him."

The guards all looked at each other and one finally volunteered to escort him to Gilbert's room. Alfred was starting to worry about what he would find behind that door. If his brother was naked in the bed then Gilbert would have to face his big-brotherly wrath. What Matthew saw in the man was completely beyond him.

"General?" The guard knocked.

"What? I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered!"

"Y-Yes but…but Lady Alfred Braginski is here to see you, sir!"

"My brother?" He heard Matthew say from inside and then they heard Gilbert walking to the door. The door clicked open and a shirtless Gilbert opened the door, leaning on the frame and crossing his arms.

"What can I help you with?" Gilbert asked with a smirk and Alfred lifted his head to peer over Gilbert's shoulder to catch sight of his brother. Matthew was on the narrow bed without a shirt as well. Alfred gave a little hiss and pushed past Gilbert to enter the room. "Hey! What are-"

"Matthew William Jones! You put your shirt back on right now!" Alfred demanded and Matthew tried to say something when the sheets were ripped off the bed to expose his lower half. Luckily, Matthew was still wearing his pants and Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

"Alfred! What are you doing?" Matthew shrieked softly at him.

"That's what I want to know!" Gilbert slammed the door shut and went over to the bed, standing on the opposite side of Alfred. Alfred gave Gilbert a dirty look.

"So just WHAT was going on here before I stepped in, hm?" Gilbert put his hands on his hips.

"For your information we were giving each other back massages!" Alfred didn't believe him and suddenly searched Matthew's neck and shoulders to find traces of hickies or bites. He did find one small little mark on his collarbone and he pointed to it.

"And what do you call this?"

"A-A bug bite?" Matthew tried to lie but Alfred wouldn't buy it. Gilbert sucked his teeth and looked away.

"None of your business if you ask me. Now what is it you want?" Ah, right, he had to talk to him about the 'plan'.

"Yes, I have come here on a mission. And Matthew, you should hear this too." He said and sat on the bed. He related all the information and the plan to the both of them. Matthew was already in tears and Gilbert was clearly excited over the idea. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Count me in!" Gilbert said with a grin. "I defiantly need some action in my life! This boring old castle has nothing fun to do other than train!"

"B-But T-Tino and…and Berwald…" Matthew looked at Alfred with a tear stained face. "What if you can't find them!"

"Don't think that way, Matthew! We have only one lead on them! Should our search in the city turn up empty…then we will just have to try again. But I don't want you to come with us, Matthew. I want you to stay here. It will only be myself, Arthur, and Gilbert." He looked to Gilbert. "Do you understand what you're suppose to do?"

"Sure. I'm simple the 'lady's' escort and I will see to it that you and Arthur don't mingle in 'impure' ways." He chuckled and crossed his arms. "I'll have some horses ready by the high moon so don't be late!"

"It's set then." Alfred stood up and Matthew grabbed his hand.

"You will be careful, Alfred…right?" Alfred smiled.

"Of course I will. I know it is useless to tell you 'not to worry' because I know you will." He kissed his forehead. "Don't do anything stupid, Matthew. Make sure you know what you're 'doing'." Matthew cocked his head, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out." He narrowed his eyes at Gilbert who just gave him a toothy grin. "You really have no fear of Ivan?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"Not for something like this. I'm simply doing my duties and escorting you. I can't be faulted for that."

"Good, then I'll see you tonight. I promise I'll be back, Matthew."

He smiled at his brother and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. He had a lot to prepare before his 'big leave' tonight. His insides were jumping around with fear and anxiety because he wanted to head out as soon as possible. The waiting would almost drive him mad so when he got back to his room he figured he would study more of his sight words to keep his mind focused. He wasn't sure if they were going to find Tino and Berwald in the city and if it turned out they couldn't find them…then he knew of no other way of locating them.

'Please…please let us find them…' He said to himself as he entered his room with a heavy sigh.

The time of night had finally come and true to his word, Ivan was spending the whole night with Yao. When Alfred heard that they were not to be 'disturbed' he had to hide the smile of his good fortune. Alfred chose some of his old clothes he had saved that were well set for traveling and he wore just a plain fur shawl. He proudly put on his glasses and smiled triumphantly at himself. He knew that once they descended the mountain he would be met with hot weather. The next thing he took was his 'allowance' that Ivan had also given him for their wedding. To him it seemed more than enough to buy some 'slaves'.

Peeking out his door and seeing no guard on duty, he carefully slipped out of his room. He tiptoed down the steps and peeked around the corner, looking both ways down the hall. Sounds of soft talking could be heard down the right end of the hall and he figured it was the night guards. Quickly, he hurried down the hall and proceeded to make his way to the stables. Alfred was almost spotted one or two times by a servant but he effectively hid from them. He knew hiding from Ivan when he got back wouldn't be this easy.

Finally he made it to the door leading to the stables and it was there he met Arthur who was waiting for him. To anyone passing by it would have appeared that Arthur was just hanging around. Alfred on the other hand would raise more suspicion wondering around the castle this late at night.

"Are you ready?" Alfred said with a smile when he met up with Arthur.

"Yes…I peeked out into the stables and Gilbert has the horses ready for us." Alfred nodded.

"Alright then, lets go!"

After quickly tying their necessities to the horses and mounting them, the trio set off into the black of night with only a lantern lighting their way. Gilbert was in charge of the lantern since he was used to riding with one hand. He led the two onto the path they had traveled before coming to Wolf Hall. Alfred looked back at the castle as it started to become smaller and smaller with their distance. He knew the danger he would be facing when he returned to Wolf Hall but right now it was the last thing on his mind. His main focus was finding Berwald and Tino and then he would take whatever punishment Ivan had for him.

The trio rode long into the night until Gilbert knew they were far enough away to set up a small camp and get the horses rested. Gilbert led them off the path and some ways into the woods where they would be hidden. Arthur helped Gilbert set up the small tent while Alfred tied the horses and removed the bedrolls. It was getting harder for Arthur to concentrate on the tent the more he watched Alfred walking around and Gilbert had to curse at him a few times to get his attention.

Once the tent was set up Alfred rolled out the bedrolls inside. One would be for him and the other would be for Arthur since Gilbert insisted on taking the first watch. Arthur was already in his bedroll waiting for Alfred to come into the tent. Never in his life had he felt this uneasy being next to Alfred. He and Alfred had shared a bed many times and never once was he anxious about it.

His biggest fear was that he would not be able to control himself lying next to the man. When he saw Ivan marrying Alfred his emotions were a kaleidoscope of confusion. What was he really feeling yesterday at that 'alter'? Was it the loss of a 'child' from his 'father'? Arthur had raised him like he was family and in a way they were.

But once the 'loving' came as hormones grew in the younger male their relationship had changed. For the longest time Arthur was just telling himself that his 'feelings' for Alfred were mutual and they were just 'relieving' each other of basic human lust. However, when he saw Alfred kiss Ivan at the ceremony every feeling had crashed into him as if he were struck by several lightening bolts. It troubled him to the point where his mind was now constantly on Alfred and it shamed him to feel the wave of lust that has washed over him. Once Alfred lay next to him tonight he could not trust himself to remain a 'gentleman'.

"Ah, time to sleep. My back is killing me!" Alfred said as he came into the tent, getting into his bedroll. "We have to be up early tomorrow, Gilbert said." Arthur stared at him seriously and nodded. "Are you okay, Arthur? You're awfully quiet."

"Hmm…sorry, just lost in thought." He laid down on his bedroll. "Go to sleep, Alfred."

"No argument there!"

Alfred said and settled into his bedroll. Since the tent was so small the two were incredibly close to each other where Arthur could feel Alfred's body heat radiating from him. Without thinking, Arthur slid closer to Alfred and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He heard Alfred give a small gasp and felt his body tighten. He pulled the slightly taller man's back against him, spooning them together.

"A-Arthur?"

"Be quiet." Arthur said a bit harshly and Alfred did so, feeling comfortable being in Arthur's arms again but slightly intimidated by his tone. Aside from that, Arthur should know the risk of the two of them being so close together. "Be quiet and listen…for once…I want you to fucking listen to me!"

"Y-yes Arthur." Alfred said, refusing to roll over and face him.

"I've been battling with myself since you first went into the arms of Ivan. Yesterday at your wedding I was a flood of emotions both good and bad. I've been so foolish all this time not to have taken you and claimed you myself. I always thought you would find someone to love and wish to give yourself to them…not just me." His grip tightened. "But now you have married a man I disapprove of and you crave his touch and his bed."

"Arthur…what is wrong with you?" Alfred said firmly. "We had our chance…many times in fact. My feelings for you were always strong and true but lately…my feelings have changed. I have experienced more in my life and I feel myself growing to love Ivan."

"Stupid boy!" Arthur hissed through his teeth and buried his face in Alfred's hair. "Don't remind me of things like that!" Alfred let out a shriek of shock as he felt Arthur's hand move down to his groin and grip his crotch.

"Arthur?"

"Shh! Hush. This is the only chance I'll ever have to be with you like this…away from that monster of a snowman!" Alfred gave a little chuckle at that. Having Arthur's hand on him wasn't something he technically 'hated'. He turned over slightly to look at him.

"Arthur…I'm married now…we really shouldn't do this." He moaned softly when Arthur started to rub him. "Why now of all times? Why? Is it because someone else has me?"

"Toris must be tutoring you well." He removed his hand and maneuvered them so he was lying atop of Alfred, staring down at him. "Just this once…while we are away from Ivan and the castle…please Alfred…just give me this one night…and then we'll forget about it." Alfred blinked up at him.

"Arthur…this isn't the best idea…I mean I want to but-"

"But I won't tell." Came Gilbert's voice from the tent flap. Both men looked to gawk at him as they were caught. Gilbert just smirked. "Hey, don't stop on my account! We're out in the middle of nowhere! Fuck until the cows come home! I promise I won't say anything. Seeing you hurt would upset my Matthew too much and I can't have that."

"He's not 'your' Matthew!" Alfred scolded him but Gilbert just let the flap fall back as he whistled a tune. Arthur listened for his footsteps to be out of their hearing before returning to Alfred. "Arthur…"

"He said he won't tell…he wouldn't have proof anyway." He moved his face closer to Alfred's. "I want to have you…just this once, Alfred."

"W-what about Francis?"

"What's between us is something complicated. Don't ask me about it." Francis' words of the marriage proposal danced in his head but he shook it away. "All I know is that I want you now, Alfred Jones. I should be entitled to this because I held you in my bed first!" He leaned down to bury his face in Arthur's neck. "Just let me know that you haven't forgotten me." He whispered softly and Alfred's eyes widened.

"Arthur…I would never forget you."

"Then give me this night…just us and nothing else. Erase everything from your mind. Give it a clean slate! And tonight, we will see only each other." He moved his head up to press his lips against Alfred's.

Alfred didn't move away from Arthur's kiss but instead moaned softly and wrapped his arms around his neck. He had missed these moments between him and Arthur and it brought back a calm, safe feeling of love. As a boy Alfred thought nothing could ever go wrong as long as he was in Arthur's bed and those childish emotions were rising up in him again. It was true, they were far away from Ivan and no one would have to know other than the three of them. He did owe Arthur a lot, more than he owed to Ivan. Arthur had suffered many hardships so Alfred and Matthew could live a bit more comfortably. It was time he gave something back…even if it was against his vows and morals. It wouldn't hurt to sleep with Arthur…at least he wasn't a stranger.

"Arthur…" He whispered against his lips when Arthur pulled away to kiss his neck. He felt Arthur's body shiver against his at the sound of his name. Arthur was already settling between his legs and pressing his erection against Alfred's growing one. "W-we have time, Arthur…go slow."

Alfred reassured him but Arthur seemed to ignore him and started kissing his neck. The choker from Ivan was covering most of his neck from Arthur's lips so he made sure to kiss every bare spot he could find. He knew better than to leave marks on Alfred's neck so he had to keep his kisses light. It didn't matter to him though, as long as he was with Alfred like this. The night was cold and stripped the other bare would prove to be a difficult task. Instead, Arthur quickly took off Alfred's pants and put them to the side. He lifted himself a bit to undo his own pants and slide them down just enough to free his own erection.

"It's cold out…" Alfred said softly and Arthur just nodded against his chest, licking and nipping his neck. As much as Arthur wanted to take things slow like Alfred said his body just couldn't stand the excitement and fortune. Right now he had Alfred all to himself again and if he didn't take what he needed he feared the man would slip away from him. "A-Arthur…you don't need to-"

"Just stop talking. Sounds only." Alfred had to smile at that because that's what he used to say back in the cabin. This was a chance he was taking but the chance was in his favor.

"I don't need preparation…Ivan's seen to that."

"Don't say that name!" Arthur hissed in his ear as he slowly began to push inside of Alfred's body.

Arthur groaned deeply at the long awaited feeling of being inside Alfred. To long had he denied himself this simple pleasure and Alfred's insides were as hot as he had imagined them. He could feel Alfred wrapping his arms around his back and moaning softly as Arthur continued to press into him until he was seated comfortably inside of him.

Arthur paused for a moment to let him adjust while he let his mind register that he was actually making love with Alfred. Alfred's muscles clenched around him and his thighs were just as smooth as ever. Those long legs wrapped around him and for a moment he pictured Alfred in this same position with Ivan and it drove him crazy.

Without warning, Arthur pulled out and thrust back in, making Alfred give a sharp cry of surprise. Arthur clutched the bottom of the bedroll, both fists next to Alfred's head as he started a steady pace of thrusts. He didn't care. At this moment he didn't care what anyone said or what was waiting for them when they returned to Wolf Hall. All that mattered now was his Alfred in his arms again while he made love to him.

Alfred moaned with each thrust Arthur gave and gripped the man's shoulders as he sped up his thrusts. Alfred had to control his voice as Arthur began slamming into his prostate, filling his body with pleasure. He had to admit that sex with Arthur wasn't like sex with Ivan. Maybe it was due to Ivan's massive size in all forms or maybe it was just the way he fucked.

What he was doing with Arthur right now was special to him. Arthur was always his first in line but the man never jumped at the offer. Arthur deserved this and Alfred was more than happy to give it. He had always loved Arthur's gentle kisses and now he was getting them after so long. His body was building up with pleasure and he felt his completion coming on.

"Arthur…I'm going to…"

"I said..no…talking!"

Arthur whispered out as he continued thrusting into the body beneath him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him tight as he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he climaxed between them. It was a long awaited one with a person he trusted the most.

When Arthur felt the warm essence coat his lower stomach it was more than enough to send him over the edge. With complete and utter control, Arthur pulled out the moment he was going to climax and ejaculated onto Alfred's lower half instead of inside of him. This he wanted to do to keep Ivan or someone else finding his 'juices' inside of Alfred if he was examined. There was no real point in cumming inside him anyway since Ivan had already laid claim with that. Arthur panted heavily above him, a few beads of sweat dripping from his bangs.

"Arthur?" Alfred reached his hand up to rest it against Arthur's cheek. "Arthur, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He rolled off of him and pulled his pants back up. "Did I hurt you at all?" Alfred turned on his side to look at him with a faint blush across his face.

"No, not at all. It was special, Arthur…it's something I wanted to do for such a long time."

"I know…it's a shame it had to be like this…" he sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. "I couldn't cum in you because I feared they would find evidence of me." Alfred chuckled.

"I don't know of anyone who can have THAT kind of control! You're a hero to men everywhere!" Alfred smiled at him and reached over Arthur to grab one of the rags to wipe himself clean.

"You know we can never speak of this…" Arthur said once his mind started to clear from its lust filled haze. "What we did right here stays here."

"Yes, I understand, Arthur." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Can we snuggle?"

"No…best to just get things back to normal. I'm sorry." He rolled over, giving his back to Alfred. Alfred sighed softly and pats his shoulder.

"I understand…you can be so difficult sometimes, Arthur."

"Like you're one to talk…goodnight Alfred." He said softly.

"Goodnight Arthur…sleep tight."

And just like that, their passionate moment was over and even though they would never mention it to one another, both of them knew it would never really be forgotten.

It was nearly sunrise when they finally arrived at the nearly deserted city they still had a bit of ways to go until they reached the slums. Arthur remembered which roads to take and the two followed him until they reached the area by early afternoon. The market was still in its hustle and bustle but the crowd that was there was not the usual one. Arthur and Alfred had spent many days here on this same market street and they could sense the change.

Alfred immediately took off the choker around his neck and anything else he thought made him look rich or important. Before they could search the streets they had to find a stable where they could board the horses. There was only one stable nearby that had a large variety of horses tied to posts so the chances of theirs getting stolen were less likely. Alfred handed the man a gold coin for the boarding until turning to the other two.

"Okay, are we ready?"

"I'm a little intimated by all the gangs that are swarming the market." Arthur said and they three started to walk. "Did you see all their symbols? I'm surprised they aren't warring with each other right now."

"Why should they?" Gilbert responded "As of now the city is theirs for the taking. Give it another week or so and then this place will be a gang war haven."

"That's why we need to find Berwald and Tino as fast as we can and get the hell out of here!"

"I'll ask someone for direction to the slave unit. You two wait here." Gilbert said and he entered the market, going to the first vender he saw. The man nodded and pointed down the road and Gilbert nodded, going back to them. "Sucks to be us. We came in on the wrong side. The slave unit is ALL THE WAY down the other end."

"Ugh. That means we have to walk through all these muggers and vipers!" Arthur hissed and Gilbert just laughed triumphantly.

"No need to worry!" He took out his sword. "With my trusty dick in my hand no one would DARE try to assault us!"

"With a lame line like that they may just try to." Arthur said with a frown.

"Stop drawing attention to us! Everyone, look as scummy and as cruel as the rest of these guys!"

"There's an order you don't hear everyday." Gilbert chuckled and let the two walk in front of him as he sheathed his sword.

The gang market was disgusting and Alfred had almost lost his breakfast twice. Both Arthur and Gilbert seemed to be unaffected by the human limbs hanging around. There was even cock fights and dog fights in the ally ways and sometimes even in the middle of the street. Deserted buildings were crawling with prostitutes of all ages and genders. Luckily, they had successfully avoided every scuffle and mugging that was around them. Alfred found himself clinging to Arthur's arm.

"Arthur…this is really…something else! Where are all the good merchants? Why isn't the royal army here stopping all this?" Gilbert answered the question for him.

"Simple. The royal army is taking care of the aristocrats and the middle class citizens first. Here in the slums there is little need for them to waste their precious time. The army will get here eventually but we can expect to see this part of the city turn into a full underground operating system. Both of you stay very close to me." Gilbert suddenly said with a serious tone. Before they could ask him why he pushed between them both and linked their arms with his. "If you value yourself don't loosen your grip!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Alfred asked with worry and noticed a group of men standing next to three or four wooden wagons. The wagons had no windows or doors. The men watched the three intently and Arthur immediately recognized who and what they were.

"Traffickers." He said and Gilbert nodded.

"You hit the nail on the head. Normally they wouldn't be so conspicuous but amidst all this chaos they fit right in. You two with your luscious little golden locks here would be snatched within a second." Alfred gasped and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur…you don't think that Tino or Berwald were-"

"Don't EVEN entertain that thought! Lets hope they are with the slaves. At least there it would be…well…they're both bad but-"

"What do the traffickers do?" Alfred asked and Arthur cleared his throat.

"You tell him." He said to Gilbert.

"In short, they are like slave traders but inside of selling them for work, they sell them for sex. They will take their prisoners to all different kingdoms and be sold off. Normally slave traders only sell to their own kingdoms because it cost money to keep the slaves fed and somewhat healthy so they can fetch a good price. The more sickly and week the traffic prisoners are the better it is…in most cases. Usually it's for sex but a lot of times it's for even more diabolical things. Unlike prostitutes, they don't get a choice in who they sleep with and they don't get paid. Furthermore they- fucking shit! They're following us!"

"Oh hell no!" Arthur hissed through his teeth. "Now what do we do?"

"Just keep walking." Gilbert said as he glanced over his shoulder again to see two of the traffickers coming their way. They walked calmly with their arms crossed. "They're on to me at least. Traffickers are above the average underground intelligence and they've seen my sword. They know I'm a general and my sheath represents the king's colors."

"Why would they be after you?" Alfred asked softly, trying not to appear frightened.

"Do you have any idea how much the opposing kingdom would pay them to have a high ranking general in their mitts?"

"I see your point…" Alfred looked back and noticed they were getting closer. "Gilbert…they're-"

"I know…looks like it's time to introduce them to my Dick Stick!" He smirked. " Follow me." He quickly turned into an ally and shoved the two of them to the far back wall that connected two houses.

"Why are we here? Are you nuts!" Arthur hollered at him.

"Relax, blondie! This way I can fight them without having to worry about you two behind snatched from behind!"

"What if they attack from above?" Alfred said and moved closer to Arthur, who rolled his eyes.

"If they did that, Alfred, then where the hell would they go? They'd break their legs jumping from this height!"

"SH!" Gilbert shushed them when the two men appeared at the mouth of the ally way with another joining them. "Good afternoon, gentlemen! I've noticed you've been following us. Care to elaborate?" Gilbert grinned dangerously at them. The men said nothing in response but took out weapons of their own, which were only a dagger and two clubs. "Seriously?" Gilbert pulled out his sword and pointed it at them. "You think you can take me on? Then bring it!"

Gilbert charged at them first, making one of the men with clubs back away. When the other two saw that Gilbert actually meant to attack them and they turned tail and ran. Gilbert stopped at the mouth of the ally and smirked at their retreating figures.

"Stupid asses! They actually thought they could challenge me? I take back what I said about them being of higher intelligence." Arthur and Alfred hurried back to him.

"Is it safe now?" Alfred asked and Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah, but to be on the safe side, don't let go of my arms! We shouldn't be much further from the slave unit."

As they walked onward Alfred couldn't help but wonder, to his horror, if Tino was picked up by those traffickers. If they were selling people off for sex and other things then Tino would be a prime target. Berwald maybe not so much since he was fairly big and intimidating if you didn't know him. All he could do was just keep hoping that they found them soon and could bring them back to Wolf Hall. A thought crossed his mind and he wondered if Ivan would even take them in. He was sure he would after Alfred would beg for it. Still he couldn't think about that right now.

When they finally reached the end of the street and made a right, they heard an auctioneer taking bids on some slaves. There were about six bared carts with people inside of them all crowded together. Various people were strolling up along the carts and looking through the bars at them. Gilbert searched around to make sure no one else was following them before bringing them both over to the first cart.

"Okay, I don't know who I'm looking for so it's up to you two. I'll stay right beside you."

"Alright Arthur…lets start looking."

"Right."

They separately searched a cart, looking through the people and calling for Berwald or Tino. Many of the people were saying they were the people he and Arthur were looking for but they knew better. It saddened Alfred that he wouldn't be able to free all these people but that was one of the challenges of life. Tino and Berwald were more important to him. Just when he thought their search was going to be in vain, he heard his name called from the last barred cart.

"Alfred?" Alfred looked over and saw Berwald up against the bars.

"Berwald! Arthur! I found Berwald!" Arthur and Gilbert both ran to stand beside Alfred. Berwald had seen better days for he was covered in cuts and bruises, many which were clearly infected and his left eye was swollen and caked with dried blood.

"What happened to you? And where's Tino?" Arthur asked.

"Tino's not among us here. He's been taken to one of the whorehouses on this street. I believe it is that one over there." Berwald pointed five houses down.

"We'll get him next once we get you out!" Alfred said and took out his coin purse. "Where is the owner of this thing?"

"That's the boss, over there." Berwald pointed and let out a heavy cough.

"I'll stay with Berwald." Arthur said. "You can go with Alfred." He told Gilbert who did as was suggested. Gilbert took the coin purse from Alfred.

"Let me do the talking. I can handle riff-raff like this." Gilbert grinned as he walked up to the man with Alfred. "Good afternoon, sir. We're interested in buying a slave." The men smiled with a mouth full of missing and rotting teeth and Alfred had to keep himself from letting out a groan of disgust.

"Why of course! I have many fine slaves here. Any one in particular?" 

"Yes, that one over there in the last cart. The bulky blonde one." The men 'tsked'.

"Him? Sorry, no can do. He's the healthiest one we have here! I plan to put him on that auction block and get a pretty coin for him!" Alfred narrowed his eyes and took the coin purse from Gilbert.

"We have more than enough money! I want that slave!"

"Ho-ho! Your friend is pretty demanding there!" Gilbert ignored him.

"We'll give you fifty gold pieces." The man smirked and folded his fingers.

"One hundred."

"Seventy five." Alfred offered.

"One hundred." The man said firmly.

"We'll go as high as eighty." Gilbert offered up, starting to get annoyed.

"I'll give you a one hundred and twenty!" Alfred glared at him and the man looked impressed.

"Little man, you don't have that kind of money!" Alfred tossed the coin purse in front of the man on his little table.

"Count it." The man did so, dumping the coins out to count them quickly.

"One hundred and twenty exact." He looked at Alfred. "Fair enough, little man. He's yours."

"Thank you!" Alfred smiled and they followed the man to the wagon where Berwald was.

"You don't know who to haggle very well, do you? Now how are we going to get the other one from the whorehouse?" Alfred smirked.

"Ha! I already thought about that! Berwald will rescue Tino from that place, free of charge."

"Impressive." Gilbert said as they went back to Arthur and watched as the man pushed through the crowd and motioned Berwald to come to him. Berwald quickly stepped over the others and followed the man out. He ran right to Alfred and Arthur, surprising them with a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you two again…how did you find me? Wait! Forget about that. We need to get Tino!"

Berwald rushed past them and Alfred and Arthur ran after him, followed closely by Gilbert. Berwald told them to wait outside while he went inside the whorehouse. The woman at the main desk tried to stop him but he just barreled past her, searching each room. He had startled many couples in the midst of their deed but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was find Tino. He wasn't on the first floor so he headed upstairs and proceeded to do the same.

There were shouts of people telling him to stop but they were of little worry to him. Berwald didn't have to search the upstairs for long when he found who he was looking for. Pushing the door open, he saw Tino sitting up on a pile of blankets on the floor, propped up against the wall. He looked exhausted and his eyes were rimmed red from crying. The client was just ready to take off his pants when Berwald had burst in. The man looked frightened and Tino rolled his head against the wall to see Berwald standing there.

"Ber…wald?" Berwald glared dangerously at the man who frantically looked for a chance to escape.

"Do you think he's found him yet?" Alfred asked worriedly. "I hope he's alright! They're shouting like crazy in there!" Arthur was about to say something when the sound of shattering glass came from above them and they looked up to see a man flying from the window and land on the ground near them, dead.

"Yup. He found him." Arthur said and they could hear some people screaming and a few actually ran out of the building. Berwald came out with Tino slung over his shoulder and a bloodied piece of wood he must have picked up from inside he used to defend himself.

"Lets go."

Berwald said softly and he started to run through the street. Alfred and Arthur followed behind with Gilbert bringing up the rear. Arthur held on to Alfred's hand so they wouldn't get snatched as they ran by the traffickers again. Most people paid them no mind as they ran through the crowd but somewhere along the line Berwald started to cough and it through his equilibrium off. He already had a hard time seeing where he was going and he stumbled into a vender's cart. Both Tino and himself hit the ground roughly.

"HEY! YOU JACKASS! YOU DESTORYED MY CART!" Shouted a man angrily as Arthur and Alfred ran to them.

"Tino! Are you alright?" Alfred asked him and he just nodded silently.

"Berwald…get up…" Arthur gripped his arm and attempted to help him stand when he felt a sword poking at the side of his throat. He froze.

"Someone has to pay for this, you know!" The man hissed but was met with a sword point to his own neck by Gilbert.

"Put the sword away, asshole." Gilbert warned him. The man smirked and pulled his sword back. Gilbert was ready to put his own sword down when Alfred saw some men start to surround Gilbert.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Alfred screamed out and Gilbert swiftly turned around in time to block a club from meeting with his head. He kicked the man to the ground with his foot and swung his sword at the next man who came at him with a chain. The chain wrapped around his sword but he pulled the man towards him with it and kneed him in the gut. The chain fell from his sword then but he had to use his fist to block another man coming up on his right.

"GO! GET THEM AND GO! I'LL FOLLOW!" Gilbert ordered with a laugh as he continued to hold off the gang. Berwald quickly got up and took Tino from Alfred's arms, slinging him over his shoulder again.

"Follow me!"

Arthur said and he gripped Alfred's hand as they ran back down the street. Gilbert took off after them, keeping some distance between them as he was pursued. He had to stop from time to time to deliver a fatal blow to any that came too close to him. It wasn't until they were a quarter of the way back to the stables when the gang decided to give up and Gilbert did a running jump with a shout of triumph.

"NO ATTHORITY EQUALS AWESOME!"

He shouted as he continued behind the others and they finally came upon the horses. The stable hand looked confused as the now five men gathered up their horses. Berwald and Tino took one while Alfred shared with Arthur. Gilbert still had his own horse and he had them follow him back through city.

"WHOO HOO! We made it!" Gilbert called back to them with a grin.

"I'm so glad we found you guys!" Alfred smiled back at Berwald and Tino, and then frowned when he saw the state they were in. Berwald was looking tired and extra pale while he appeared to struggle to hold on to the reigns. Tino lay against his chest; his eyes clenched shut as they rode. He leaned his head forward to whisper to Arthur. "Arthur…they're-"

"I know…but all we can do now is get as far away from the city as we can and then we'll rest."

"No." Berwald called as he rode his horse up next to Arthur's. "We will keep riding until it is nightfall or to wherever you are all staying."

"Wolf Hall." Alfred said. "It's a very long way and we'll have to stop for a rest eventually. It's up in the mountains!" Berwald just nodded as they continue to ride through the city.

They rode in silence throughout the rest of the day and long into the night. Without breaking pace they had already made it halfway up the mountain until Gilbert insisted that the horses rest. Berwald agreed to that and Arthur offered his bedroll to the both of them. They were short on blankets and Alfred offered up his fur cloak to keep them warm. Once they were all settled in Alfred began to tell them about everything that happened, from when he first arrived at Ivan's manor up until he got married. Tino tried to smile for real but Alfred could tell he was out of it.

"I'm…glad things worked out, Alfred." He said softly.

"And it's going to work out for you guys, too! We will all be able to live together again and this time we won't have to worry about food or money or shelter! Tino, you can be my personal groom and Berwald, I'm sure Gilbert could find something for you in the guards?" Alfred looked at Gilbert who shrugged his shoulders.

"I could give it a try. Technically, I'm not supposed to hire new guards or soldiers without consulting Ludwig first…" he kicked a small stone. "Despite being older I'm only 'general half-regent' while he's gone."

"What's with the 'half'?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A 'regent' is supposed to act in place of the real person in charge. But Ludwig limits me to some things…and that's one of them." Gilbert scratched the back of his head as he mumbled.

"SHH! Do you guys here that?" Arthur said as he looked through the trees to see a carriage coming up the path with two lanterns swinging. "Somebody's coming…"

"Is it Ivan?" Alfred asked, his voice trembling at the thought of being caught out here by his husband.

"That is one of his carriages." Gilbert said softly. "Shit, we're fucked!" Alfred's legs turned to water and he felt the color drain from his face.

"But that doesn't make sense…how could he be BEHIND us? We would have passed him on horseback, don't you think?" Arthur looked at Gilbert. "Unless they were camping and we missed them?"

"Maybe they won't see us…everyone stay down and be quiet." Gilbert said and the three crouched down beside Tino and Berwald. Tino held on to Berwald tightly, hiding his face in his neck. "Shh…listen, I can hear voices." The carriage was pulling up closer to their side of the trees when a very familiar voice rang out.

"VE~! I really have to go bad!"

"WE'RE NOT STOPPING A SECOND TIME!"

"Holy sheep shit! Where the fuck did those two come from?"

"They must have been coming here from the battlefield! We lucked out!" Arthur said and Gilbert rushed out of the trees and headed for their carriage.

"LUDWIG! FELICIANO!" He shouted and the carriage man pulled the vehicle to a halt. The carriage door opened and Ludwig stuck his head out, followed by Feliciano's.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig said, completely confused.

"Gilbert! So good to see you!" Feliciano waved at him happily.

"What are you doing out here?" Ludwig asked as he ran up to them, panting a bit.

"Long story! But I'm glad you're here! We need a ride back to Wolf Hall!"

" 'We'?" Ludwig saw Arthur and Alfred standing amongst the trees.

"Yes, we'll tell you about it later. But right now we have some sick guys that need a safe ride back." Ludwig sighed.

"Very well. Bring them to the carriage."

Gilbert went back over to them and helped pack up their things as Berwald carried Tino over to the carriage. Ludwig looked over the two faces and Berwald had the same hard expression he had. He got out of the carriage and offered the inside of it to them. Berwald thanked him and carefully climbed inside, still holding Tino close. Alfred and Arthur walked their horses up to the carriage.

"Anyone want a break from horseback?" Ludwig asked for he was tired of being cooped up with Feliciano in a small carriage for such a long period of traveling time. It wasn't that he didn't care about Feli but traveling with someone in such close quarters and unable to escape would grate on anyone's nerves.

"I would!" Alfred said and gave the reigns to Ludwig.

"Alfred! I'm so happy to see you!" Feliciano hugged him tight and Alfred held him back.

"We're all glad both of you are all right!"

"Yes, it was a rough time but we got through it!"

"Everyone, we're ready to continue traveling." Ludwig said firmly. "Who is in the carriage and who is on horseback?"

"I'll take horseback." Arthur said, mounting his horse.

"Then Alfred and I will take the carriage!" Feliciano smiled. "I want to know everything that has been happening since I was away! And you can introduce me to your friends!" Alfred nodded with a smile and once the two of them were in the carriage the party took off.

Ivan had not left his room since yesterday morning when he woke up to find that Alfred had gone. Upon asking the others, Francis said that Arthur was also missing and a guard from the barracks said that Gilbert was also missing. Once Toris had explained that they most likely ran off to find the missing friends and asking him for permission would be useless. That didn't stop Ivan from flipped over Toris' desk.

He sat at his own desk, tapping his fingers slowly as he took another swig of his vodka. Once Alfred came back they would have to have a LONG talk about running off. Ivan hated when people disobeyed him and he would have to make sure that Alfred wouldn't do it again. If he was with Gilbert then he knew he had nothing to worry about. Alfred would come back safe and unharmed…but then he had Ivan to deal with.

The other thing that bothered him was that he chose to run off with Arthur of all people. Ivan knew that Arthur was just as close to those two friends as Alfred was so naturally they would go together. However, they shouldn't even be together given their history of 'neutral' relations. Now that put a strain on things because now he would have to find a way to get them to confess if they 'did' anything together. He could ask Gilbert but the man could be slightly unreliable when it came to issues like these.

He smirked then as an idea crossed his mind. Alfred and Arthur would obviously say 'no, nothing happened' but he could most likely force Gilbert to give him an answer. Ivan did not want to involve Matthew but Gilbert had grown very attached to him so he would be the best game piece. And it would all be Alfred's fault anyway, what 'may' happen to his brother. It would all depend on Gilbert's answer.

By mid afternoon he had nearly fallen asleep at his desk when heard someone shouting outside that a carriage was approaching. He blinked his eyes open and looked out his window. He cursed the fact that he was facing the woods so he had to pull his cloak on and leave the room. Yao had met up with him in the hall and asked if he was feeling better but Ivan wouldn't listen to him. As they walked to the first floor they also picked up Francis. Some of the servants were looking on the windows.

"It's General Gilbert!"

One said and Ivan smirked, picking up his walking pace and throwing open the front door. The one thing that baffled him was the carriage that had pulled up. When he checked all of his carriages were accounted for, yet this was one of his own.

Out of the carriage came Alfred and Feliciano, followed by two badly damaged and dirtied men. Those must be the friends he had gone to find. Ludwig was present as well, riding along side Arthur. Ivan had known that Ludwig and Feliciano were on their way from his manor so they must have met up at some point. Alfred noticed him right away and he gave a sheepish smile. Good, he knew he was in trouble but Ivan wouldn't let on that he was.

"Alfred, my Winter Rose! I was worried about you." Ivan said as he walked down the steps towards him. Yao watched from his place at the door and he found Ivan's calm attitude a bit suspicious. Francis was already running to Arthur, helping him off the horse.

"Ivan, so sorry but I just couldn't sit back and wait for things to happen! I had to act right away and good thing I did! Berwald was going to be sold off and Tino was being prostituted!" Alfred said sadly. "I'm still very sorry for disobeying you but look at them! I had to save them!" Ivan put on a smile.

"Of course you did, love. I can't say that I am happy you snuck off and we will have to talk about that, but I'm just glad you're home safe, yes?" Alfred smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ivan! I would like to have Tino as my personal groom if that is okay?"

"I don't see why not."

"And Berwald can be very useful in the guards! He's very strong!"

"Ah, indeed he is. I can see that from here. But that will be up to Ludwig to decide. Everyone! Please come inside out of the cold. We must welcome back Ludwig and Feliciano!" Ivan offered to them all and they took him up on his hospitality. "Yao, please see to the two men. Clean their wounds."

"S-Sure." Yao was still suspicious but he told Berwald and Tino to follow him. Francis was babbling to Arthur about how worried he was about him just up and leaving without any word.

Ivan linked his arm with Alfred as he walked ever so calmly up to Alfred's room. On the way they met with Katyusha, who hugged Alfred and wept tears of joy at his safe return. Ivan shooed her away, saying that he had very 'important' things to talk about with Alfred. Alfred noticed that Ivan's grip was getting tighter the closer they got to his room. Once they arrived at the door Alfred got a sinking feeling in stomach.

"Go on in, my Little Rose." Ivan smiled sweetly at him and Alfred cautiously walked in, hearing the door close behind him. He did not hear the 'click' of a lock and he breathed a sigh of relief. Ivan kindly removed Alfred's cloak for his and let it drop to the floor. And that was until Ivan's large hand tangled in his hair and roughly yanked him back.

"AHHH! IVAN!"

"Who do you think you are running off like that?" He said slowly but with a firm tone. Alfred reached his hands back to try and pry Ivan's hand from his hair. "I gave you strict orders to stay in this castle! You had no right running off with MY consent!" He threw Alfred to the floor, making the smaller man cry out.

"Ivan! I said I was sorry!"

He looked up at Ivan and his eyes widened as he recognized that familiar, far off gaze in those violet orbs. Just like the first time Ivan had taken him…those eyes wild with dangerous lust to do harm. Alfred started to tremble and when he tried to crawl away he was met with a kick to his side. Alfred let out a pained gasp and reached to clutch at his side. It was clear Ivan was holding back his full strength and Alfred feared for what was to come.

"How dare you disobey me? No one disobeys MY law! I am Lord and Master of this household!" He bent down and pulled Alfred up by his hair again. "You WILL learn to follow my rules!" Ivan brought his arm around to backhand him when Alfred threw his own arm up to block him.

"STOP IT!" He hissed at him and narrowed his trembling, damp eyes at Ivan. Ivan blinked first then his mouth grew into a treacherous smirk.

"Oooo…I see now, my Little Rose." He let go of Alfred's hair and when he tried to back away, Ivan's hand shot out and gripped his throat. Alfred gasped for air and clawed at the hand that slowly began to lift him off the ground. "Now that you have all your friends here you have no reason to bow and kiss my ass…you have nothing to work for now…you don't even have to watch your words. You know all this now…because not long ago you would have never raised a hand to me." He squeezed his neck tighter.

"N-NO! ST-STOP IT!" He gasped out, kicking his feet in a useless attempt to get away.

"Don't worry, my Little Rose! I find this fighting side of you just as interesting as the shy side! Keep challenging me then, my rose, for I will break you! Whether it be by force or by love...well, that will be for you to decide now, won't it?" He let go of him and Alfred fell to the floor again. He gasped for air and clutched his throat, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Now, tell me the truth. Did you sleep with Arthur while you were away?" he said a deep, dark tone and Alfred shook his head.

"N-NO! I DIDN'T! AHH!" Ivan answered him with another kick to his gut.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He pushed Alfred over with his boot.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" He was meat with another gut wrenching kick and he spit up some bail before him.

"How could you NOT have? You were all alone in the woods with him! It would be a perfect time to fuck him!" Ivan shouted down at him.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He lied loudly, covering his head as he felt his hip being kicked next. "PLEASE STOP!"

"You damn little viper! Who knows what you were doing alone with that man! Running around a dangerous city with hundreds of gangs and robbers! Do you know how many disgusting things those creatures would have done to you? YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME INSTEAD OF SNEAKING OFF WITH ARTHUR!"

And that's when the black rage overtook him and he started to drag Alfred away from the bed by his feet. Alfred was trying to hold on to the sheets but he was no match for Ivan's strength. Alfred's whole body was trembling with fear and his arm was met with a harsh blow by Ivan's fist. He cried out and screamed for help as Ivan's slaps and punches rained over his body with powerful speed.

A servant girl was walking by the room when she heard Alfred's cries and Ivan's shouts of rage. She quickly dropped her water pitcher and lifted her skirts, running as fast as she could to Yao's room. She banged on the door and called for him until he opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked her, seeing the worry on her face and the tears in her eyes. Kiku was in the room with him, patching up Berwald and Tino when they all turned to look at the servant girl.

"Lady Yao you must come quickly! Lord Ivan is beating Lady Alfred in his room! He's crying for help!" Yao listened for a second and he could clearly hear Alfred's cries for help.

"Thank you!" He told her quickly as he ran down the hall and towards Alfred's room. He ran up the stairs and threw open the door, seeing a struggling Alfred clawing and scratching at Ivan.

"HELP ME! STOP! PLEASE STOP IVAN!"

"IVAN!" Yao shouted his name and ran over to them. Ivan had heard him and he looked up from his assault to see Yao crouching before him. Yao immediately forced his small body to try and shove Ivan away. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Ivan just growled and attempted to strike Alfred again when Yao caught his wrist. "STOP IT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Ivan stood up and quickly and backed away from them, panting softly, his fists still clenched in front of him. Yao glared at him and stood above Alfred's battered body as the bruised man just looked at Ivan with wide tear filled eyes.

"Back off, Ivan!" Yao said firmly, standing aloof and alert with his own smaller fists ready to defend. "You had no right to act the way you just did!" Ivan just smirked at Yao and folded his arms behind his back, smiling sweetly.

"I guess I got a little carried away. Oopsie!" He grinned. "But Alfred just made me very angry with his disobedience and that is something I will not tolerate. I will find out if he slept with that Arthur. The two of them off in the woods all by themselves with only Gilbert as an escort and witness does little to prove their case." He smiled at Alfred who cringed under Yao's legs. "We will continue this later, wife. Right now I have…another matter to deal with." Ivan walked past them and left the room, softly closing the door behind them.

"Here…lets get you up." Yao said kindly to Alfred as he helped him stand. Alfred hissed in pain and his legs buckled beneath him. Yao did his best to walk him over to the bed so he wouldn't hit the floor again.

"W-What ju-just happened?" Alfred asked him with a shaky voice.

"Ivan happened…that's all you need to know."

He said calmly and helped Alfred lift his tunic over his head. He looked at the various bruises that now littered Alfred's body and they were growing worse minute by minute. Yao noticed that Ivan never once touched Alfred's face. This way no one would know he had beaten him unless Alfred stripped for the nobles and the king. Alfred brought his hands to his face and started to cry silently. Yao sighed and stroked Alfred's leg soothingly.

"You did what you thought was right. It was noble but it was stupid…and you paid the price."

"I didn't know he's beatings would feel like that…he was an animal!" Alfred wheezed out, his voice having gone hoarse from crying for help.

"That's who he is…he gets that way some times you just have to learn how to NOT ignite his fury."

"Y-yes…Yao, thank you for coming to my rescue…"

"You're welcome. I couldn't just stand by and let him continue to beat you."

Alfred's thoughts went immediately to Arthur, fearing for his life. Ivan didn't seem to believe him that they didn't sleep with each other. They did, but Gilbert promised he would vouch for them. Alfred clenched his eyes shut and prayed to whatever god there was that Gilbert would cover for them. If not…he feared that he was going to loose Arthur forever.

'Arthur…' He said to himself as he turned to weep into the pillow with Yao sitting beside him, stroking his hair.

Arthur sat on Francis' bed, his hands folded between his knees as he bent forward, staring at the floor. He recognized the sounds of Alfred's screams and he knew something was horrible was happening between him and Ivan. Perhaps they had underestimated Ivan's actual rage. In all fairness, neither one of them were actually thinking ahead of what was to come AFTER they returned.

"I fear for Alfred…" Francis said softly, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. "Ivan will not take this likely. You can bet the upcoming days will be hard for Alfred.

"It's all my fault…I wasn't thinking straight…I want to believe that leaving to find Berwald and Tino was a mistake…but I just can't. They are my family as much as Alfred and Matthew."

"If you had told me you were planning to leave I could have warned you about facing Ivan's wrath when you returned home. I a bit hurt that you didn't ask me to go with you."

Arthur lifted his head to look at him. Now that he thought about it, he should have brought Francis with him as well. That way, should the question of their 'love making' come up they would have Francis' testimony as well. Of course, if Francis was there in the first place he would have never lain between Alfred's legs and share the pleasures of his body. Thinking about that now and looking up at a concerned Francis made him feel a stab of guilt to his heart. He had betrayed Francis as well as himself and Alfred. Damn his lust and jealousy…he should have had more control.

"Damn it…DAMN IT!"

He hollered and then they heard a knock at Francis' door. Francis would have opened it but the person decided to let themselves in. It was Ludwig, alone, looking anxious and uneasy but remained as dignified as he could. Both men looked at him, silently asking him what he wanted. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Arthur Kirkland, you are under arrest for the suspicion of having intimate contact with the second Lady Braginski. By the orders of Lord Ivan, I am to escort you to the dungeons until your name is cleared."

"W-WHAT?" Francis shouted. "Ludwig, you can't be serious! You just got back and the first thing you do is arrest Arthur?"

"I'm just following my orders." Ludwig said flatly. "I have no idea what's going on and believe me this is not something I want to be doing right now. Arthur, get up. We have to go."

"No! This is ridiculous! Arthur wouldn't sleep with Alfred! The guy is like his son!" Francis defended him and to help himself, he attempted to try and plea with Ludwig not to take him away. In all honesty, he would have gone with Ludwig without a word but considering the situation they were all in, this act was necessary.

"No! No I don't want to go! I am innocent! INNOCENT!" Ludwig sighed and stormed over to him.

"I have my orders!" Francis tried to stop him but Ludwig just pushed him out of the way. Arthur tried to run but Ludwig grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Arthur hissed in pain as he was lifted and thrown over Ludwig's shoulder.

"NO! I SWEAR I AM INNOCENT!" Arthur pleaded and reached for Francis. "HELP ME, FRANCIS!"

"I promise I will speak to Lord Ivan on your behalf, Arthur! Stay strong love! I will help you in any way I can!" Francis knew he was powerless against Ludwig and if he was going to help Arthur clear his name he would have to do some searching and begging of his own. As Arthur was carried out the door, Francis plopped himself on the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Why do I have a feeling that Ivan may be right?"

Gilbert hummed a merry tune as he fed his tiny fireplace with more wood. He had to admit that coming home to someone who was waiting for you with a smile was a wonderfully warm feeling. The more time he spent with Matthew the more he was growing to enjoy his company. The younger man was so unlike his brother, soft spoken and sweet. Matthew was the complete opposite of himself and maybe that was what attracted him to the boy in the first place. The first time he had seen him on the farm he looked just like Alfred and Gilbert wanted an 'Alfred' of his own. But he was beginning to see the inside was more important than the outside.

Gilbert went over to Matthew's sleeping form on his bed, tucked tightly under the covers. Matthew's light snores could only be heard if you were sitting close to him and Gilbert was. He gave a little smile down at the sleeping form and twirled a curl between his fingers. Matthew gave a satisfied little 'mmm' at Gilbert's motions and smiled in his sleep. The peaceful moment was shattered when Gilbert heard his door open and Ivan was standing there, one hand still planted firmly on the door. Matthew didn't wake up but Gilbert stood up right away and saluted.

"L-Lord Ivan, sir. Wh-what brings you here?" Gilbert knew it had to do with Arthur and Alfred. Ivan just smiled at him and closed the door behind him.

"I'm just here to ask about your journey, of course." He went over to the fireplace, picking up the black iron poker. "You escorted my wife and Arthur to the city, correct?"

"Ye-Yes sir, I did." Gilbert's eyes wouldn't leave the poker in the man's hand as it started poking at the logs.

"And while you were with them…did they ever couple together?" Ivan locked his eyes with Gilbert's pink ones, looking for any signs of flinching.

"Nothing, sir. I can safely say nothing had happened between them. I made sure to stay by them at all times and I kept a swift eye on them!"

"Hmm…you see, I'm having a hard time believing all this because the opportunity was SO PERFECT. They would be foolish not to take it." Gilbert started to notice that Ivan kept the poker still in the flames. "Everything depends on you, General Gilbert." Ivan said dangerously and Gilbert gulped. Ivan took the now orange tipped poker from the fire and walked over to the bed where Matthew slept.

"W-What are you doing!"

"This is a VERY important matter to me! If you let me burn him then I will know Arthur and Alfred did not make love. If you stop me, then I will know. So tell me, Gilbert, will you save your friends or your little love here?"

Gilbert was frozen in place at the dangerous decision he had to make. What was he to do? If he let Matthew get burned then he would have hurt him for the sake of his brother! But if he protected Matthew then that would mean big trouble for Alfred for Arthur! What was he to do? What could he do? He had promised to cover for them but the poker was getting closer and closer to Matthew's bare shoulder. Either way he couldn't win so what was he to do? He clenched his eyes shut…

And it was then that anyone outside the castle or near the guards' barracks heard a scream rip through the air.

End Chapter 20 TBC


	21. Chapter 21

***Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! They were super awesome, as usual! xoxo

***Author's Note: Okay, I hope many of you read this because I have attempted to write a shorter chapter this time around. I know my chapters can range from twenty five to thirty pages and it can make ones eyes go cross and numb the rump lol! So this is a little trial for myself and for you, the readers. It's hard for me to write short chapters but if popular feedback would rather have the shorter chapters I will do my best to please! ^_^ I can just as easily keep them long as well. So please, no yelling at me! #^_^#

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 21

The dungeon was damp and cold, without a straw pile to sleep on or even a mat. It was too cold for bugs but he did see the occasional rat scurry along. There was only one torch that was lit near him but the flame was starting to die away. Hopefully a guard would be by soon to relight it or else he would be in total darkness. With the rats running around he was fearful of not being able to see if they were to surround him.

He shivered in the far corner of the dungeon, arms wrapped around his knees in a vain attempt to keep warm. It brought him back to the times in the cold when he would give up his blanket for Alfred or Matthew, or his cloak or hat so they could be warm. This way, he found, was the most effective way but without a fire to help with the warmth it was useless.

Which brings him back to his current situation and why he was put there. Frankly, he couldn't blame Ivan for putting him here because in a way he deserved it. Arthur let all his years of pent up lust and jealously get the better of him. For so long he had kept himself away from Alfred and it had been successful until now.

Everything had happened so fast that his brain couldn't wrap around the fact that Alfred was married. Arthur had always wanted Alfred to marry someone he loved and surrender his innocence to them. Arthur did not want to take that away from him, nor did he ever feel that marriage was right for them. The thought of marriage between them never occurred to him and he wouldn't even want it. It was just lust all those times; a neutral agreement between two souls to keep the other company.

So what was it that drove him to sleep with Alfred like he did? The jealousy he felt was intense but why was that? Was it because he secretly thought that Alfred would have never left him or the farm? Was it just the jealous 'big brother' in him that did not want to give up the 'sibling' that he had worked so long and hard to care for? Perhaps he was just trying to hold on to something he knew and what he was comfortable with. He was comfortable with Alfred, even if the man drove him nuts and disobeyed him all the time.

All he did for that boy seemed to just shatter and break before him when he had handed him over to Ivan. The Alfred he had raised was going to crumble under the weight of this man while he was powerless to stop it. Perhaps when he slept with Alfred that was some part of him looking for a still sign of control. Despite Alfred's wild ways, big mouth, and disobedient nature he would still respect him and honor his words to his best ability.

That had to be it. He was loosing control over Alfred when he had raised the man from such a young boy. All the troubles he went through, all the sacrifices, all the fights and beatings and scolding's he had to deal with just so Alfred and Matthew could be comfortable. Alfred was the only thing in his life he had ever had control over. Growing up there was nothing he could do to save his mother or help his deceased siblings he just had to watch it happen. He had always been under the thumb and rule of some boss, whether it be farm or factory. He never had a say in anything he did but at least in raising Alfred and Matthew he could SOMETHING.

How was he going to patch things up with Alfred now? He had gotten Alfred out of his system and it felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. How little he knew this issue would bother him so much. What a shitty way to share a first time together. Thinking back on it, Arthur just wanted to get it done and quick…before Alfred would slip through his fingers again. It was selfish of him. The opportunity had struck him and he jumped at the chance, not thinking of the consequences of his actions.

What was Alfred doing right now, he wondered. Was he all right? Was Ivan beating him or raping him? And what of Gilbert? As things stand now, it would all depend on that man and what he chooses to say. Gilbert's word could make or break them. And what about Francis? Arthur had betrayed him as well by sleeping with Alfred. Francis was going out of his way to court him to gain Arthur's appreciation and all he could do was sleep with another behind his back. What would he tell him when he got out of this dungeon? That is, IF he got out.

"Gilbert you numnut…I hope for all our sakes you say the right thing…"

Matthew sat up in Gilbert's bed, trembling and crying as he clutched under the spot where the hot poker had burned him. The pain was so intense it awoke him from his sleep and seeing Ivan above him with a poker frightened him even more. Why had he burned him like? Why didn't Gilbert do anything! What was going on? A million thoughts were rushing through head as his arm throbbed and ached. Looking up again at Ivan he noticed the man had a very serious and confused look on his face as he stared at Gilbert. His Gilbert was standing boldly beside the bed, his fist clenched at his sides.

"I told you those two did nothing." Gilbert hissed out and Ivan narrowed his eyes. "I have always been a VERY trustworthy general to you, Lord Ivan! I would think you would take my word as true before going to such lengths to get an answer!"

"I hardly burned him." Ivan started as he walked over to the fire and placed the poker back in its spot. "And as cruel as my method was, I DO hold your words to be true and this was a very effective way. If Alfred and Arthur had slept together and you knew it, you would have jumped to defend Matthew yourself but you didn't." Ivan smiled. "So I guess I look like the fool here then, yes?" Gilbert didn't want to answer that so he just straightened his shoulders.

"But I'm sure after the BIG display I put on in the castle and this little situation right here will make everyone think twice before they follow through with their 'attempt'. But Gilbert, in all honesty, can you blame me for being suspicious? My new wife had a few flings with Arthur in the past and they went off together where I couldn't see them. Surely you would be suspicious too?"

"Yes sir. I would probably be thinking the same thing as you."

"Hmm…" Ivan rubbed his chin as he smirked, clearly thinking about something devilish. "I think I will keep Arthur in the dungeon for another day or so. I want him to have a lot of time think about his place here and his role with Alfred. I want him to be aware of the consequences I lay down while he is under my roof. My word is law here."

Matthew wanted to beg Ivan to let Arthur out but he knew it would only be a useless mistake. What was he talking about with Alfred and Arthur sleeping together? Arthur would never couple with Alfred because they were like brothers! They all were! And Matthew knew his brother would never cheat on Ivan! Alfred was proud and noble and he had morals.

"I guess I will be getting back to the castle now. I'll let Alfred have some more brooding time before we have a little chat. Matthew, thank you for being a good sport." Ivan smiled and pats his head, making Matthew twitch a bit in fear. Ivan didn't seem to notice. "Gilbert will get you patched up." Once Ivan left the room Gilbert immediately lowered the latch on his door before running to Matthew.

"Matthew I'm so sorry!" Gilbert said, hugging him carefully.

"W-what is going on, Gilbert? What did Ivan mean about Alfred and Arthur?" He whimpered out, still rubbing his arm.

"Don't worry about it. Right now we have to get your arm healed. Here, I'll carry you to Ludwig's room, he has a medical supply box." Matthew let Gilbert lift him in his arms and carry him out of the room.

Alfred woke up from his exhausted sleep, feeling his body ache all over. Even his teeth seemed to be sore and were bothering him. He tried to sit up in the bed but a pain shot up his back and with a hiss he fell back onto the pillows. His breath came in short gasps as he searched the room for Yao but found he was alone.

"Damn it…what the hell happened?" He asked out loud to himself and began to replay the events over in his head.

Ivan had seemed to figure out that now Berwald and Tino were with him and the farm was burned he didn't have to 'kiss ass'. But Alfred knew that Ivan was right. If Alfred had REALLY been himself he would have never been able to support the farm like he wanted. Arthur had always told him he was too rash and speaks when he should be quiet. He remembered the cow getting its throat cut because he stood up to the tax collector and voiced his opinion.

If he had started out that way with Ivan the man would have probably turned him away onto the street. Playing a submissive role worked in his favor and things were going great until the news of the farm came. He knew that he had to play in to Ivan and choose his words or actions carefully around the man. The man was paying him so Alfred could feed his family and keep the farm. There was no way in hell he was going to ruin a good thing.

Even though he knew all this Alfred kept it stored away in mind so he could only focus on his goal; save the farm and show the others (mainly Arthur) that he was good for something. He had always wanted to be a hero and he thought this way he could achieve his own personal goal and keep the well being of the others. Alfred had thought that once everything worked out in his favor he could sit back and laugh triumphantly. He could have come out on top and been a hero!

But what was he now? He certainly did not feel like a hero even though he had rescued Berwald and Tino. He had started out being an avenger on a mission to free his little world of its taxes to a wife of a noble lord. Alfred couldn't help but fear that all of this had been in vain, now that everyone from the farm was here and working through their own problems. Arthur had Francis who was courting him, Gilbert and Matthew were hitting it off, and Berwald and Tino would eventually fall in with the rest of them. At first he had felt needed but now he felt like they were in the same position as before, just not starving. Everyone had somebody, even him!

Thinking back to what happened earlier with Ivan, he couldn't believe that he let himself get beaten like that. Under normal circumstances, Alfred would have put up a fight but the shock from Ivan's reaction seemed to have rendered him useless. Of course, Ivan was still larger and more brawn than him and his strength really was incredible. Alfred's body was still trying to recover from his many years of poverty and bad food. It would be some time before his body started to fill out and build more muscle.

But would just his strength alone be enough to fend off Ivan in the future? Alfred remembered seeing one of the guards let out a heavy grunt as they lifted and moved one of the iron candle stands where as Ivan could easily pick it up and swing it! How do you compete with strength like that? Alfred would never be able to reach THAT kind of superhuman strength. And yet, short little Yao was easily able to stand up to him without even a flinch. The smaller man had protected him and stopped Ivan from carrying on with the assault. Ivan didn't even raise a hand to Yao, but just smiled and went on his merry way.

If Yao could control Ivan then certainly he could! Yao had managed to turn the large man's black rage back to the simple, almost childish one Alfred had known. That night on the ice…why couldn't Ivan be like that again? Or what if they could never be like that again? Alfred knew running off without Ivan's permission with Arthur wasn't the best choice but he was not going to loose his two friends to a life of pain and suffering!

And then there was him and Arthur giving in to long awaited feelings. It was a mistake, he knew it was but at the time he really didn't think anything of it. Rarely did he get to see Arthur so determined like that and the situation worked in their favor. Alfred knew Arthur was just feeling hurt and deserted because he was married to Ivan. Arthur had been fighting his want for him for years and this was probably the only chance he would ever get. Arthur had done so much for him that he found it difficult to say 'no' to him.

It was Arthur after all, the one who had taken care of him and raised him. Alfred always hated when Arthur would deny them both full intercourse back when they were 'together'. Alfred was always ready for him but Arthur would restrain himself. Each time Alfred had been disappointed but knew why Arthur was doing it. However, Arthur clearly did not like his 'reasons' coming true. Arthur disliked Ivan and him being with the man was probably what led to their 'love making'. It was stupid, he knew that but he wouldn't take it back. Like Arthur had said, their relationship could go no further and Alfred wouldn't want it to. They gave in to their needs, that was all and they were punished for it.

"Arthur…I hope you're alright…I know Gilbert will keep his promise…Ivan…" He whispered out the words, covering his face with his hands.

Disobeying Ivan was his biggest mistake and now he knew what it would be like if he did it again. Ivan had told him he found Alfred's new side 'interesting'. Should he start acting like his real self now that he had nothing to loose? It seemed pointless to hide himself now that he had nothing to fight for. But what was he suppose to do now? Obviously he would never have to lift a finger again and cold, hungry nights were in the past.

But was he even fit to be a noble? This life was nice right now but what would it be like after he enters the king's court for the first time? Just hearing how the nobles talked that night at the masquerade was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Now he WAS one of them? Would he be able to keep his big mouth shut? Would Ivan kick the shit out of him again if he made a fool of himself?

"GAH! SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS!" Alfred said out loud to no one, pulling at his hair. Why was everything so confusing? His life right now was just one big uncertainty and it was going to drive him mad.

"Alfred?" Someone had said his name and knocked on the door. "It's Feliciano. May I come in?" Alfred forced himself to sit up and slide his back against the pillows.

"Yeah, come in." Feliciano pushed the door opened and peeked around it meekly.

"Ve~ I heard about what happened…are you okay?" He stepped the rest of the way in and shut the door.

"As good as I can be, I guess." He said with a sigh and looked at him. "Do you know where Yao is?" Feliciano shook his head.

"No, I don't. But…well…I feel like I should tell you but…" he twiddled his fingers in front of him. "But it won't make you happy."

"What is it?" He asked him seriously and he felt his heart leap in his throat with what Feliciano was going to tell him.

"W-Well…Arthur has been thrown in the dungeon until both your names are cleared and-"

"WHAT? IVAN PUT ARTHUR IN THE DUNGEON!" Alfred shouted and Feliciano fidgeted some more.

"H-He will be freed when Lord Ivan finds out that you and Arthur did not sleep together!"

"Did he speak to Gilbert?" Alfred felt the knots in his stomach tighten.

"Y-Yes he did. Gilbert said that you two did not sleep together." Alfred let his head fall back as he let out a sigh of relief. He was sweating that one. "But…but it had to involve your brother, Mattie."

"Mattie? My Mattie? Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Alfred looked at him and Feliciano looked even more uncomfortable than before.

"Um…you see…I'm not suppose to tell you but you will find out anyway…but Ivan said…said told Gilbert that…that if he…he-"

"For fucks sake, Feli! Spit it out already!" Alfred was starting to loose his patience with the brown haired man. He felt the anger in him rising as he thought about what Feliciano was going to say about his brother.

"AHH! Okay!" He whimpered before speaking. "He told Gilbert that if he protects Matthew from being burned by him that means you and Arthur slept together and if he doesn't protect Matthew that means you two did not sleep together! And Matthew got burned because Gilbert did not protect him! S-So Arthur will be out of the dungeon soon!"

Alfred just sat there, frozen solid with every ache in his body now numb. Arthur was in the dungeon? Matthew was burned for information? Ivan did all those things because he disobeyed him? This was not right, not at all! Even though he disagreed with it he had the right to throw Arthur into the dungeons but to burn his baby brother was going too far!

"Feliciano! Get my white deer cloak! Now!" Alfred ordered him to do as he struggled to get up from the bed. His body ached terribly and he stumbled a few times trying to stand erect. Feliciano did not dwindle and quickly received the cloak, helping Alfred put it on.

"Are you sure you are well enough to stand?"

"I'm fine! I need to see Ivan!"

"Is that smart?" Feliciano trembled in worry but Alfred was determined.

"I don't care! Ivan had no right to harm my little brother! And Arthur needs to be OUT of the dungeon! If Yao isn't afraid to stand up to him then I won't be either! He's gone too far!" Alfred struggled to step into his boots but after he did he was already out the door and down the hall.

His legs ached as he walked and his back screamed out in rage but Alfred ignored them, concentrating on his walking. How dare Ivan use that kind of force against Matthew! Alfred did not blame Gilbert in any way because the man had a very tough decision to make and he had stayed true to his word. From now on he should make sure he was a nicer to Gilbert. And if their names were cleared then why was Arthur still locked up? He was not going to be scared when he walked in to Ivan's room but stand firm on his concerns. When he got to Ivan's room he didn't even bother knocking but just opened the door and stumbled in.

"Ivan!" Alfred yelled his name as he regained his balance, standing as straight as he could. Ivan was taking a sip of vodka from his class at his spot at the desk. He looked at Alfred and smiled sweetly.

"Up already? That's good news, yes? Have we thought about what we've done?" He smiled over the rim of his glass as he took another sip.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Alfred said firmly. "I'm acting on my own free will because there were people who NEEDED me and I couldn't wait for you! It was wrong, yes, but it was necessary and good thing I did or else something horrible could have happened to them!"

"Ah, my Little Rose, how noble you are. Noble and stupid. It's kind of cute in a way."

"Cut this sweet shit off! I bet you weren't speaking this way to Matthew when you BURNED him!" Alfred hollered, bracing his feet on the floor. "You have no right to touch my brother! He had nothing to do with my choice!" Alfred stood his ground as Ivan got up from his chair and walked over to him.

"It was the most effective way. Gilbert's testimony and your brother helped save your precious Arthur's head."

"Then why is he still in jail? I demand that you let him out!" Ivan's eyes widened at his command and he smirked.

" 'Demand'? That's a pretty strong word for you to be saying to me." He stood close to Alfred, which forced the man to have to look up slightly at him. Alfred kept his features hard and wouldn't waver.

"I'm not saying it I'm telling you! I want Arthur out of that dungeon! Our names are cleared so he should be freed!" Ivan nodded and reached his hand out to twirl a piece of Alfred's hair in his fingers.

"Yes, he should be freed, but in a short while. I want his prison time to remind him that he should be more 'careful' when choosing to do things with you."

"No! Free him now!" Alfred narrowed his eyes and Ivan poked his nose.

"You're cute when you're angry. I'm guessing I struck a pretty big nerve by using your brother to my advantage."

"Wouldn't you feel the same if your sisters were treated in such a way?" Ivan paused for a moment at that and tilted his head to the side.

"So I was right. Now that you have nothing to strive for you don't have to be my sweet little innocent rose." He wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him tightly against his chest. Alfred struggled and tried to push away but it hurt to put any pressure on his limbs. "Have I gone from a Rose to a Tiger Lily?" He smirked and Alfred just glared at him.

"Let me go! You can't just kick the shit out of me and then stroke me! I'm not a dog! And yes, it's true! I had to be nice so you would keep paying me! I didn't expect a marriage proposal from you! All I wanted to do was work and make money to support the farm! Last time I spoke out of term your fucking guards killed our milking cow! Arthur always said I couldn't keep my mouth shut…" Ivan chuckled and squeezed him more, making Alfred gasp a bit.

"You should have just been yourself! I would have found you just as humorous as I did before!" He grinned and let go of Alfred only to bring his hands up to his face and pinch his cheeks painfully.

"OWWWW! LET GO!"

"You've got a lot to learn, my Little Rose. I'm sure we will have many more scuffles in our lifetime and I look forward to them." He smiled and let go of Alfred's cheeks, who rubbed them soothingly. "Peasants have so much more secrets hidden about them then nobles! I can't wait until you get to meet all the court members!" Alfred turned his back to him.

"I don't care about that now…I want an apology! You falsely accused me of adultery, burned my baby brother, and locked Arthur in the dungeon! You lost your silvery head there, 'Sunflower'." Alfred felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him carefully. Ivan's chin rested on his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. Perhaps I did get carried away and I know it will take you a little while to cool off. Love has many obstacles, yes?" He grip suddenly tightened painfully and Alfred let out a cry. "Just don't let it happen again." Alfred felt as if his stomach was being pressed to his spine and he had to double over in a vain attempt to escape the pressure. "I'll let it go this time but the next I may not be so lenient." He let him go and Alfred almost stumbled to the floor but he caught himself. "I will leave you be for the remainder of the day but tomorrow night I will share you bed. And prepare yourself or travel, for we will be leaving for the royal court the day after tomorrow."

"What about Arthur? I want him freed!" Alfred reminded him and Ivan just waved his hand lazily.

"Yes, yes. He will be freed shortly. I will send Ludwig to do so once he is finished writing up his battle report. Now go and take a rest, Alfred. You have nothing to do but just relax and heal up. Once you have cooled down maybe we can talk about this again." Ivan smiled and Alfred just narrowed his eyes at him before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. "Hm. Interesting. My precious Little Rose has some thorns. I should have known." He walked back to his desk and poured himself another glass of vodka. "I wonder if I should start pruning him…" He stared at the glass with a smirk but chose to leave that question a mystery to himself.

Matthew sat on the bed and watched as Gilbert carefully rubbed some green-ish salve onto his burn. The salve cooled it for a few seconds but then it went back to aching again. After a minute or so the pain started dull as the salve helped the burn to go numb. He smiled softly as Gilbert gently wrapped the bandage around his arm, tying it in the front.

"Is it too tight?"

"No, it's just right." Matthew smiled. "It stopped hurting so much."

"The salve will do that. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Mattie."

"You were only doing it to protect Alfred and Arthur's good names! I know they would have never slept together." Gilbert smiled softly at the secret he kept but knew he could never tell Matthew. Some things were best kept secret. "You're so kind to me, Gilbie. I don't know why Alfred is mean to you."

"He's afraid I'm going to take you away from him." Gilbert smirked and nuzzled his ear. "But I'm not 'taking' you from him. You're coming to me." Matthew giggled softly.

"I like being with you. Can you sleep with me tonight? I'm afraid to be alone after what happened."

"Of course I will. We can try-" The door opened and they both turned to see Alfred wrapped in his deer fur cloak with a guard.

"General Gilbert, I'm sorry! He just came barging in looking for you!" Said the guard but Alfred just slammed the door on him, going over to Matthew.

"Matthew! Thank the gods you're okay!" Alfred said as he looked him over, seeing the bandage on his arm.

"I-I'm okay, Alfie. Gilbert made sure to heal my burn."

"It wasn't too bad of a burn and it won't leave a nasty scar." Gilbert pointed out. Alfred nodded and just hugged Matthew close to him. It hurt his arm to move but Matthew returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you…thank you Gilbert, for doing your best to protect him."

"Mattie was my main priority." Gilbert replied and then asked a question that made them both break from the hug. "So now may I have the privilege of courting Matthew?" Both of them looked at him in surprise at the question. Matthew's mouth slowly grew into a smile and Alfred had to clear his throat.

"I don't see how I could let you-" He saw Gilbert's stern features and knew just what the man was thinking. Gilbert had kept their secret against his better judgment and had to sacrifice Matthew in order to keep all of them safe. As much as it made his gut wretched he could not deny Gilbert his request. "-not court him after the wonderful thing you did!" He changed his sentence. "But it has to be up to Mat-"

"Yes!" Matthew said quickly, his burn forgotten as he gazed at Gilbert lovingly. Alfred frowned at first and then forced himself to smile.

"I thank you for your generosity, Lady Braginski." Gilbert smirked and let Matthew cuddle into him as he sat with him on the bed. "How is everything at the castle?"

"Oh…it's going good. Things are working themselves out. I suppose you will be staying with Gilbert tonight then, Matthew?" Alfred asked and Matthew nodded.

"Yes! I want to Alfred! Please let me stay!" Alfred sighed.

"I can't tell you 'no'. Just…use your best judgment, both of you. And you know what I mean."

Alfred warned them and Gilbert knew what he meant but Matthew was too naïve to catch on. With a kiss to his brother's cheek, Alfred left the room and proceeded to make his way back to the castle. A hot bath was in order to relax his body and his mind. He had a lot to think over.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Arthur held his chest as he coughed harshly as the heavy amount of mold was starting to get to him. His chest was growing tight and his body shivered with cold. Even though he didn't want to he laid his body on the cold stone floor. Arthur knew he was getting sick, from the mold and the dampness and the extreme cold of the dungeon. His stomach was gnawing at him in hunger and he wrapped his arms around it like he had done so many times before.

He coughed again and sneezed once or twice. His mind was getting hazy and he stared at the wall ahead of him, trying to figure out where he was. In his fever induced mind he began to see their old cabin. Arthur himself was lying on his bed, staring at the wooden wall as his body ached with cold and hunger. Alfred and Matthew were sleeping peacefully, their bellies full with warm milk and bread.

"Alfred…d-don't eat all the bread…" He spoke out loud, believing Alfred was there with him. "I know you're hungry but…" He could hear Alfred's voice speaking back to him but he couldn't make out the words. "Fine…have mine…you have to chop wood tomorrow…Matthew, get a fire going…I'm going to just…just go to sleep…for awhile…"

His body felt hot but he was still chilled to the bone. His quickly growing fever was getting the best of him and he kept mumbling various bits of nonsense about chores and work. Arthur didn't hear the lock on the dungeon door open or feel the strong arms lifting him from the floor. His mind was still in its illusion of his old life. The bouncing of his body in the arms seemed to bring his mind back to reality but he still had no clue what was happening. Whoever was carrying him offered little warmth to his already chilled body and the heavy smell of something alcoholic burned his nose.

End Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

***Loved the reviews guys! Glad everyone is enjoying the fic! :D XOXOXO

***Warning: Hardcore Yaoi ahead. Another LONG chapter as well!

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 22

Francis sat in a chair next to his bed where a sick Arthur laid panting and sweating from a high fever. Francis was surprised when he saw Ivan come into his room holding the sick man in his arms. He had said that Arthur's name has been cleared and passed him off to Francis. Arthur was inaudible and looked to be lost in the fever to the point where he couldn't even acknowledge where he was. Francis had Kiku come and look at him but all the man could do was give him something to bring down the fever.

As he sat there watching over his love he couldn't help but think about the situation that had gotten Arthur thrown in the dungeon in the first place. Ivan said he had cleared Arthur's name but Francis still had a slight sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach about it. He knew that if he was in Arthur's position he would have done the same thing. Francis also knew that Arthur harbored feelings for Alfred that were more than just brotherly love. Francis also recognized his love's anger and when Ludwig was carrying him off to the dungeon he was faking it. If Arthur were REALLY innocent, he would have fought Ludwig tooth and nail, screaming at the top of his lungs and cursing.

"Arthur…what did you do?"

Francis said with a sigh as he replaced the cold cloth of Arthur's forehead. If Arthur did lay with Alfred like he suspected then it couldn't have been the fault of his lover. Alfred could be on the flirty side and he was mischievous. He could see Alfred talking Arthur into it and it would have been hard for his love to say 'no'. Francis could understand that due to his own past relationships where he wasn't always 'faithful'. Once Arthur was better Francis would let this whole thing disappear and not think of it anymore. It was a rough patch in their relationship but they were bound to have one and more would come as time went on.

However, that did not cease his curiosity about the two men sleeping together. The best person to ask would be Gilbert but the man was the last person Francis wanted to have a conversation with. But he had to know or else it would just keep eating at him. Francis hated to leave Arthur but he would find someone to watch over him while he was out.

He changed into his warmer clothes and placed his sword on his belt. As a child Francis had taken lessons in sword fighting for the sake of his father who wanted him to be a knight. Unfortunately, Francis had discovered cooking and baking and followed that path instead. Still, he owned a sword because he never knew when he might actually have need for one and bringing it to see Gilbert was a wise choice. The man could be extremely rambunctious and attempt to pick a fight with him just for the hell of it. If he did then Francis would be prepared.

Before he left he gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek and tucked him in more. He would have to find someone to watch over him so he looked around the castle for anyone trustworthy. He soon came across the two friends of Arthur who were walking Yao. The larger man was bandaged up, one large bandage wrapped around his head to cover his wounded eye. Yao looked to be explaining about the castle when he spotted Francis coming up to them.

"Good morning, Francis." Yao said to him and Francis gave a quick bow of his head.

"Good morning. I don't think I know your names." He said to the two blondes.

"Berwald. And this is Tino." Berwald said and Tino gave a little wave at Francis.

"I was just showing them around the castle." Yao told him. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. I was hoping maybe one of you wouldn't mind watching over Arthur while I run some errands?" Francis asked the two. "He is sick with a high fever and I don't want to leave him alone."

"Arthur is ill?" Tino said and looked at Berwald. "Berwald…"

"Yes. We can look after him." Francis looked at Yao.

"Is that okay?" Yao nodded.

"Of course. I'll bring them there, you go and do what you have to do." Francis smiled and bowed to them.

"Thank you."

Francis walked past the trio and continued down the halls until he got to the back castle doors. No doubt Gilbert would be in the guard's quarters or in the training arena. Francis looked up when he heard the call of a falcon and saw it fly from Natalia's window. He wondered for a second why Natalia was sending out so many messenger birds but forgot it when he spotted Gilbert and Matthew. Both were over by the small training arena, talking to one another before they stopped when they saw Francis.

"Hello Gilbert, mind if we talk for a few minutes? Excuse us, Matthew." Matthew looked at Gilbert who gave him a smirk and nodded, telling the smaller man to wait for him in his room. Matthew looked over his shoulder at both of them as he went back into the quarters.

"What do we need to talk about?" Gilbert asked him, crossing his arms.

"Let's take a walk. I would like to discuss what happened on your trip with Arthur and Alfred." Gilbert let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head back.

"Gods above, I'm so tired of talking about this!" He brought his head back up. "But if it is important to you because it deals with your 'fiancé' then I am willing to talk. Let's walk." They walked along the courtyard in silence at first, the only sound being the snow crunching below their feet. Finally, it was Francis who started to speak.

"I'll just get right to the point. Did they have sex or not?" Francis paused in his walking and Gilbert stopped to face him. He gave Francis a mocking smirk in response to his question.

"What do you think?" Francis frowned.

"That's why I'm asking you. And be truthful with me, Gilbert."

"Seriously, I'm asking what you think! Before I say anything I want to know your thoughts." Gilbert put his hands on his hips and awaited Francis' answer. Francis crossed his arms and gave him a snobbish look.

"I find it hard to believe that they DIDN'T because Alfred would jump at that opportunity to lay with Arthur." Gilbert laughed then.

"Contrary to your biased belief, I believe you will find it was the other way around."

"Ah…so they DID have sex." Francis said softly, glancing around to make sure no one heard.

"Arthur pushed for it."

"I don't believe you. Arthur wouldn't do that by his own choice; I'm sure Alfred egged him on." Gilbert laughed again.

"It was your precious lover who started the whole thing." Gilbert whispered to him. "Alfred wouldn't have gone for it if Arthur didn't persuade him."

"You're lying!" Francis did not want to believe his words. Gilbert just gave a smug smile and shrugged his shoulders, turning to the side to look out at the woods.

"I speak the truth. Your lover and 'fiancé' laid with another by his own choice." Gilbert heard the sound of a sword being released from its sheath and quickly found the blade tip tickling his jugular. Gilbert grinned and glanced at Francis. "Ooo…what brought this on? I thought that sword on your belt was for cutting cake."

"You're in no position to be smart mouthing me."

"Oh dear…I'm shaking in my boots! Just what do you plan to do with me?" He mocked him, not wavering at the feel of the blade.

"You go out of your way to be difficult, don't you?"

"Frankly, it tickles me." He chuckled. "It makes the day go by and adds some spice to life. Now lower that sword, Bonnefoy. Go make some sugar roses or something."

"Not until you take back what you said about Arthur."

"Oh please! Stop being in denial! You're no noble knight you're a chef in an asshole's kitchen. And I won't take back what I said because it's true." Francis removed the sword from Gilbert's throat but kept it pointed at him.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do! I challenge you to a duel for Arthur's honor!" Gilbert pointed at him and started to laugh.

"You? Challenge me? Yeah right! Stop lying to yourself!" Francis had to do this even if it was just for his own conscience, true or not.

"Stop talking and fight me!" Francis challenged him again and Gilbert's laughing lowered itself to a chuckle as he pulled out his own sword.

"Looking for an excuse to touch my 'dick', aren't you?" He twirled the sword in his hand to show off his skill. "It is quite large, I know." Francis ignored the vulgar statement and got himself into a stance. Gilbert pretended to look impressed. "Ready to dance, frosted fairy?"

That was the last insult before Francis swung his sword and it clashed with Gilbert's. The blades sparked with each slash of steel on steel and the sounds echoed through the open land. Francis kept swinging his blade at Gilbert's who blocked each one with a triumphant smirk. Gilbert was naming every sword move that Francis performed out loud, acting as if he knew each of Francis' sword patterns. He couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of Gilbert's pasty white face.

As their fighting got closer to the castle, Feliks opened his window as he heard the sounds of steel meeting in frenzy. He was peacefully having breakfast when he saw Francis and Gilbert dancing in their 'duel' and he smirked humorously. Toris was still asleep in their bed, peeking an eye open at the sounds that filled the room so early in the morning. He pulled the covers up over his naked body and covered his head.

"Feliks…shut the window."

"Like, hell no! You have to see this to believe it."

"Don't stand naked at the window, you'll catch cold." Toris mumbled.

"I'm like, in a robe. Woo! That was a close one!"

"What the hell are you going on about? Come back to bed! I have to get up for work shortly!" Feliks just continued to watch the fight before him, resting his cheek on his open palm.

"I should wake up to this every morning!" He said and Toris finally threw the sheets off of him, knowing that sleep would never come back to him after this.

"What is it?" He slipped from the bed and put his robe on, going to the window where Feliks was. "What are you looking a-" His eyes widened before he rubbed at them to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Isn't this great? It's like, breakfast and a show!" He said as he munched on some kind of breakfast potato.

"This is ridiculous…what are those two fighting for? It looks serious."

"Francis looks serious, but Gilbert is having the time of his life." Feliks munched on another potato.

"And it looks like Gilbert is winning. Francis can't possibly think he could win against Gilbert. The man is a war general who has never lost a battle."

"It must be like, something important then." The both gasped when Francis managed to land a blow to Gilbert's shoulder, cutting through his fur poncho and tunic. The two dueling men paused before Gilbert turned from his wound back to Francis.

"OH HELL NO! YOU WANT TO PLAY WAR YOU FUCKING PANSY!"

Gilbert stopped holding back and with both hands around his hilt he started a series of heavy blows that nearly knocked Francis off his feet each time. Francis was lucky to be blocking them but that was all he could do. Gilbert was letting his skill and strength show and Toris sensed trouble right away.

"I have to go! This is getting serious!" Toris quickly started to dress himself.

"What do you plan to do?" Feliks asked.

"Stop them of course! What else?"

"They have swords!"

"I have authority!" Toris countered and when he was decently dressed he rushed out of the room. Feliks just sighed and continued eating his breakfast, watching the show unfold before him.

Their fighting not only alerted Toris but Ludwig had heard from one of the guards what was going on. He hurried out of the barracks and ran to the fight, seeing Toris running from the opposite end. Gilbert was swinging relentlessly at Francis who was clearly getting tired from blocking all the blows. He wasn't as used to fighting as Gilbert was and the man was wearing him down.

"STOP THIS FIGHT!" Came Toris' voice as he stopped a safe distance away from the brawl. "I COMMAND YOU!"

"FUCK OFF!" Gilbert shouted back, refusing to cease his swings.

"HALT! ENOUGH!" Ludwig's voice boomed through the morning air and Gilbert chose to listen to him instead, backing away from Francis with his sword still raised. Toris pouted a bit and blushed slightly in embarrassment because he was unable to stop the fight as easily as Ludwig did. "What is this all about?" Ludwig demanded.

Francis was panting and holding his chest, trying to catch his breath. What was he going to tell Ludwig? He was defending Arthur's honor when his name was cleared? He had heard about Gilbert's testimony that saved Arthur's life but Francis did not want to bring it up again. He did not want to draw attention to the situation once again.

"I insulted his cake decorating and his manhood, so he was defending his honor." Gilbert answered and gave Ludwig a smirk that made the man's eyes roll. "Just bringing some fun to this cloudy morning!"

"Francis, is this true?" Toris asked him and Francis could only nod.

"Ye-yes. I will not have my looks and food insulted as such. I apologize for wounding you." Gilbert scoffed.

"It's a scratch."

"Still, we should have it looked at." Ludwig said. "You're both done here. Francis, go back to the kitchen. As for you," He glared at his brother who batted his eyelashes innocently at him. "Ugh…lets get you fixed up. You'll be the death of me some day." Gilbert went with Ludwig and Francis followed Toris back to the castle.

"I have a pretty good idea what that fight was about." Toris said to Francis. "I promise not to say anything."

"Thanks."

"By the way, while I have you here, I want to let you know that you will be accompanying us to the royal palace."

"Why?" Francis was really hoping he did not have to go.

"Ivan doesn't trust anyone there with making his food. If Arthur gets better in time you can bring him as well. I already have to bring Feliks."

"You can't bring a tailor, can you?"

"Well, I'm going to ask Alfred if he will take Feliks as a groom as well." Toris held the side castle kitchen door open for Francis. "He's choosing to take his friend Tino as his groom. Feliciano will go with Yao, of course, and he's not letting go of Kiku as a groom either. Ludwig and Gilbert have to come so that means Matthew will tag along. So many people…it's ridiculous."

"Natalia's not coming?"

"No, she's staying here with Katyusha. Katyusha is regent and Natalia is second."

"Speaking of Natalia…have you noticed all the birds she's been sending out?" Toris' brows narrowed.

"No…why?" Francis shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of water from the drinking ladle.

"Just wondering. I found it a bit strange, that's all." He took another sip before putting the ladle back in the bucket. "I should go check on Arthur…and I suppose I'll start packing as well. I just hope he'll be better before we leave."

"He will. I spoke to Kiku about it. He will be fine for traveling but he'll just have to take it easy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see to some issues of concern." His main issue of concern right now was why Natalia was sending out so many birds.

Alfred and Yao were having breakfast with Ivan in the dining room, the first 'meal' they were sharing by themselves. Yao liked when it was just himself and Ivan speaking softly about politics and public issues. Now that Alfred would be joining them he could expect the mornings to be very loud. Yao cut into his quail egg, trying not to watch Alfred gorge his food. Apparently, what happened the day before was no longer affecting him if he could eat like that.

"Such a fine morning to be sharing together, yes?" Ivan said with a smile over his hot chocolate. "We leave for the royal kingdom tomorrow, remember."

"Yes…I can't wait." Yao said flatly. "To be back with all those rats again. Shouldn't we attempt to show Alfred how to eat properly?" Yao looked at Alfred with slight worry.

"No, he'll eat properly when we get there. Right Alfred?" Ivan looked at him and Alfred just nodded, his cheeks fat with food. "Be kind to him, Yao…the poor boy has starved for so long. Once his body catches up to eating properly every day he will calm himself." Alfred swallowed heavily what he had in his mouth as he reached for another piece of bread to smear butter on.

"That's right! For now I just want to stuff my face because it's all so good!" Alfred said and bit into the bread, chewing loudly.

"Um, Alfred, I do hope we can move pass what happened yesterday, correct?" Ivan said softly with a cute smile and Alfred narrowed his eyes at him before swallowing what was in his mouth.

"Well…I can't say that I can forget about it just like that. I don't appreciate getting beaten like that!" Ivan smiled.

"You pissed me off."

"You should find better ways to control your anger." Alfred countered and Ivan's eyebrows went up.

"He's got a point, Ivan." Yao said, taking a bite out of his muffin. "I've been telling you that for months. You have to start learning to use your words, not your actions." Ivan sipped at his hot cocoa.

"Isn't that what you say to scold a child who has just hit another?" Ivan pointed out and Yao nodded.

"Precisely." He said and Ivan frowned over the rim of his mug. Alfred could be heard chuckling behind hand.

"Are you implying that I am childish, first wife?" Ivan said to Yao who turned sharply to glare at him.

"Do not address me like that! When Alfred and I are in the room together with you, you will address us by our NAMES. In private you may call us 'wife'. And if anything, I'm 'Head Wife'. I married you first."

"No argument from this end." Alfred said as he popped another hard-boiled quail egg into his mouth. It was true though, Alfred knew.

"Well, when I am introducing you both I will make sure I say 'Head Wife'. I do not wish to make you unhappy, Yao." He smiled and reached over to rest his hand on top of Yao's. Yao smiled at him and went back to eating his breakfast.

"What about me?" Alfred said with a little pout and Ivan put his mug down, reaching his other hand over to Alfred's.

"You will be 'New Wife' or 'Second Wife.'"

"Second wife." Yao said quickly. "Calling him 'new' would say I'm old and I will not be looked at as such. He's not a replacement for me."

"Yes Yao. I will call Alfred 'Second Wife'." Ivan turned to look at Alfred. "You don't mind that, right?" Alfred just shrugged his shoulders.

"No, not really. Some title is better than no title at all. So what is the palace like? Is it really, really big?" Ivan chuckled.

"Yes, it is. The royal palace is very close to the ocean. You can see it from almost any window." Alfred cocked his head to the side.

"Ocean? What's that?" Ivan and Yao looked at each other in surprise but then remembered Alfred's poor education so they excused it.

"Well, the ocean is a really, REALLY big body of water that stretches for thousands of miles. The shore is where the water meets the land and its very sandy. You can find shells and crabs and all kinds of pretty things. We will defiantly have to show you. And wait until you see the baths in the palace!" Yao closed his eyes with a smile, sighing happily. "So relaxing."

"I guess I'll know where to find you if I need you." Ivan said with a laugh. "Oh, and should we all share a chamber? I'm very popular with the king and he always gives me the LARGEST quarters close to his own." Alfred and Yao looked at each other. "Don't worry, the bed is big enough for all three of us and I'll just sleep in the middle!" Ivan said proudly. "It will bring us all closer together, don't you agree? And both of you wouldn't mind a threesome, right?"

His answer came with a quail egg hitting his right temple and a rather large almond hitting his left cheek. He pouted.

"Phooey."

The big morning finally came for the long journey to the king's palace. Arthur was not fully healed from his illness but his fever was done enough where he could travel comfortably. Ivan would be traveling with his wives and Toris in one carriage. The others, being Feliks, Kiku, Feliciano, and Tino would be riding in another. Arthur, Francis, and Matthew rode in the smallest carriage. As usual, Ludwig and Gilbert would get horses to travel on and joining them would be Berwald, also on horseback. Ivan had enrolled him as a guard for now so he could ride with the other two. Katyusha and Natalia stood at the main entrance of the castle, holding little Galina between them. Ivan walked up to them and smiled.

"We will be heading out now. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes, we're all set." Katyusha smiled. "I feel like I hardly get to see you…you just came and now you're leaving again."

"Well…I have many things I must attend to." He smiled and turned to Natalia. "Little sister…are you going to behave yourself?"

"Of course, dear brother." She smiled sweetly at him. "I wish you and your wives a WONDERFUL time at the royal palace. I'm sure many great things and surprises await you there."

"T-Thank you, Natalia. You've never wanted me to leave for court before."

"I've changed my mind." Ivan nodded and kissed them both on the cheek before kneeling down and rubbing Galina's head.

"You be good for your mama." He kissed her head and she giggled. "I will write when we get there." Ivan said as he stood up. "Take care of things here."

"We will." Katyusha said and they watched Ivan as he got into his carriage with the others. He waved out the window at them as they started to ride away.

"Sister…you took his leaving very well." Katyusha looked at her carefully.

"Oh, I WANT him to go to the royal palace with his wives." She smiled eerily. "I have a feeling something 'wondrous' will happen there…something exciting and shocking. What kind of sister would I be if I held him back from that?" Her plan would work out perfectly and all she had to do now was sit back and watch things unfold.

After a week's long ride the royal palace and city finally came into view. Ivan was the first to spot it in the early morning sun and gently shook the other three awake when they got closer. Alfred blinked tiredly as he looked out the window but then his eyes widened as the main city gates came into focus. Alfred stuck his head out the window and admired the large stone walls covered in vines and flowers.

Once they entered the royal city it was unlike anything Alfred had seen before. The streets were perfectly clean and the buildings were high. The many houses they had passed were just as large as Ivan's back in his city. People of high living walked the streets in elegant clothes of all styles. Some people bowed or curtsied when their carriages when by for the recognized the Wolf Hall flag. They must all be nobles or really rich average people. Alfred lost count of all the jewelry and dress stores they past. There were hat shops, shoe shops, tobacco houses, food markets, restaurants, bakeries, cane making, armories, blacksmiths, glassmakers, basket weavers, candle shops, book shops, toy stores, name it and the royal city probably has it. Ivan stuck his head out of the window and told the carriage driver to stop at a clothing shop coming up on their right. Alfred wondered why they were stopping there and apparently so did the others.

"We're going to change out of our traveling clothes, yes?" Ivan smiled. "And we want to stand out when we walk into the court so we're all buying some new clothes to wear, my treat!" Feliks gave a 'whoop' of excitement and most of them were excited except for a few like Kiku and Ludwig.

As they went inside and began looking around, Alfred was the first to find something he wanted. The striking shade of blue caught his eye and he looked at it from its hanging spot. He had asked one of the shopkeepers to try it on and the tailor helped fit him. The blue tunic fit snuggly to his body, reaching down to stop an inch above his knees. One of the things he liked about it was the lacing on the side, which the tailor told him it was to keep the tunic comfortable if one feasted too much. That suited Alfred just right and with the stretchy lacing he wouldn't hesitate to stuff himself. The sleeves were laced up tightly from wrist to elbow while the shoulders were baggy. The neckline was open so he could show off Ivan's choker and keep cool in the summer heat. His normal black pants and boots would be more than enough and of course he had some jewelry to wear.

Yao, as usual, went for a long robe that was gold in color. He had chosen red lace instead of the brown to match his family's house colors. The red lacing weaved up both sleeves to his mid shoulder, the outside lined with decorative green trim. The neck came up high and unlike Alfred Yao preferred to be as covered as possible. He also chose to wear a red overcoat with elegant gold buttons down he front that hung at the sides. The sleeves of the overcoat opened at the elbow and flopped back, hanging down to the waist. Instead of boots he chose flat black slippers so he could be more comfortable while standing around the court. He even had Feliciano braid his hair and weave a red and gold string into it. A simple golden band tiara completed his look and he smiled at himself in the body mirror. After all, he was still the head wife and he had to outshine Alfred.

Ivan chose a purple long vest with black brocade design and hook and eye closures. Underneath he had chosen a simple long wide sleeved shirt with a high neck. The hem was tight around his wrists to make it easier to slip on gloves if needed. Black pants and boots went well with the attire and despite the heat he had wear his white fox fur shawl cloak. Before he wore the cloak, of course, he had to slip on his chain of office with the medallion. He took the time to put three dark jeweled rings on each hand. Instead of the sword belt he wore a simple black silver studded belt. The more elaborate he was the better he was to make those nobles jealous. Not only did he had one wife but now he had two to show off next to him. Looking at the outfits his wives had chosen pleased him immensely and he could no wait to introduce Alfred.

Feliciano and Kiku had no choice in what they wore because Yao was deciding for them. Yao wanted them to wear the same outfits and colors of his house all the time, even if he himself changed colors. As his 'grooms' they usually had to wear the same serving outfit when in public. He chose two long tunics that stopped above the ankle. A slit ran from the thigh down and another slit opened at the neck. Both slits and wrists were trimmed with bright gold and the tunics were red in color. Kiku thought that Yao was overdoing the red and gold color scheme of his family but he chose not to say anything. Feliciano admired himself in the attire anyway without any complaints.

As for Feliks, Tino, and Matthew they were also unable to have any say in what they wore. Tino hadn't a clue about how to dress richly and neither did Matthew, so that left it up to Feliks. Unlike Yao, Alfred let Feliks run the show and decide how to dress. Just like Kiku and Feliciano, Feliks had also chosen the same long tunics but in different colors. These long tunics were usually what grooms wore in the royal court but after they were settled in Feliks would add some of his own touches to it. For himself he chose a spring green color with faint pink trim to bring out his eyes. Matthew wore all white with some red trim and Tino's was blue with white trim. Feliks had them wear long belts as accessories while he worse a form fitting one. Both Tino and Matthew felt a little odd in their clothes. Matthew hated how tight the leggings underneath were and Tino was just uncomfortable all together.

On the other side of the shop, Gilbert and Ludwig were having a classic sibling fight over who got to wear the last black leather jerkin in their size. Berwald had no problem choosing the soft brown short sleeve leather jerkin with a buckle-up front. The black one the brothers were fighting over was exactly the same as his. Finally, in order to decide who would get the black jerkin, Ludwig took out his dagger with a different design on either side of the hilt. Ludwig spun it and Gilbert called the vine side. The dagger clanged on the floor and landed roses up, making Ludwig the winner. Gilbert mumbled and threw the jerkin at Ludwig before grabbing a plain dark brown one. They kept their double wrap sword belts but made sure to help Berwald pick out one for himself when he got a sword.

Toris had no issue finding a simple, elegant brown and gold doublet. It featured a heavy brocade medallion design and sported a row of antiqued buttons. A plain thin black belt and leggings suited the outfit enough. For a little bit of style he chose high brown boots to match. Feliks sense of style must be starting to rub off on him. The elite dressing was necessary when living under the roof and court of the king as much as Toris hated it. Give him simple, solid color tunics.

Francis and Arthur were dressing each other together. While Francis went for me elaborate and 'loud' designs Arthur was much more modest and plain. Arthur chose a sleeveless hunter green doublet with a length that ends at the top of his hips. The doublet had brown drawstrings and eyelets in the front for easily adjustable comfort. A plain white cuffed sleeved shirt rest comfortably underneath it. He had wanted tighter brown pants but Francis insisted on bagger ones because of the high cut doublet. Arthur had to agree that the slightly poofy pants did look better with the outfit.

Francis chose a navy blue two-piece quilted gambeson with matching undershirt. Black lacing criss-crossed down the front and stopped at his belly. Instead of choosing black pants like everyone else, Francis picked out bright red breeches and brown high boots. Arthur just covered his face with his hand, complaining about how embarrassed he would be to be seen with the man in those pants.

"People could see you coming a mile away!" Arthur said with a frown and Francis laughed.

"I don't really have to impress anyone! This is only for when we have audience with the king…and when I'm not cooking. Hmm…there's something missing for you…" Francis looked Arthur up and down then snapped his fingers. He reached over to the hat shelf and placed a floppy hat on Arthur's head with a pheasant feather sticking out of the side. "Perfect! You look like you could write poetry!" Before Arthur could respond Ivan interrupted him.

"Is everyone ready to go? Everything is bought and paid for." He smiled.

"Yes, we're ready. Thank you for buying us all this." Arthur said to him. "It must have cost a lot." Ivan's smile widened.

"No, not really. But that's not something you need to know." He said with a laugh as he waited for all the others to exit the store before going out himself. Arthur did look back at the store clerk who was white as a sheet and trembling in fright. Arthur just shook his head and got back in the carriage with the others.

By sunset they had reached the royal palace and everyone who had not seen it stared out the windows in awe. The courtyard had to be two miles long with vast hedges, fountains, paths, and small gardens. The stone road they traveled on was crisp white and it was smooth, not bumpy like the precious city stone roads.

As the castle came into view it was bigger than anything they have ever seen. There were four levels of glass windows and balconies stretching as far as the eye can see. Alfred wondered how anyone could actually find their way around the place due to its massive size. He figured it had to be like a maze and he could see himself getting lost easily. He noticed that the air had also smelled quiet differently than what he was used to.

"It's the sea air." Ivan said to him, answering his question.

"How could you tell what I was thinking?"

"Well, you sniffing the air is a good indication." He chuckled and Alfred cleared his throat.

"Right…so that's the smell of the ocean?"

"Yes, it is. Once we get to our room you will be able to see it as well. I can't wait to take you there. All of us will go for a nice beach bonfire and picnic! What do you say, Yao? Alfred? Toris?"

"I've always liked the shore." Yao smiled and Toris just nodded in agreement. Alfred grinned brightly.

"I would love to go! When can we go?"

"Not for a few days or so. We need to settle in and I will have a lot of court work to do. There is no limit to our stay here so we have all the time we need." He smiled at the both of them. "I have to say you both look very stunning in those outfits. I will be proud to walk beside both of you." Alfred smiled at the compliment and Yao gave a soft blush.

"You look very handsome as well." Yao said to him as he always found Ivan at his most 'dashing' when he was dressed in elaborate courtly attire.

"Yeah! You look powerful and strong!" Alfred added in, staring out the window at the castle as they stopped the carriages in front of the wide, high steps.

As the exited the carriage Alfred could not help but look up at the castle with more shock than before. Toris ushered over Matthew, Feliks, and Tino, telling them to follow behind Alfred once they enter the castle. Feliciano and Kiku would follow behind Yao, of course. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Berwald would walk behind them, followed by Arthur and Francis who had to bring up the rear due to their 'lower' status. All of their things would be brought in later.

As they passed by all the guards and entered the castle, they were met with high cathedral ceilings and stone pillars set widely apart. Red carpet lay at their feet and gigantic candle chandeliers dangled from above. Everyone in the group who had never been here (mostly all of them) look at their surroundings with mouths agape. Everything was decorated with paintings and portraits, taxidermies and statues, suits of armor, display cases of weapons, rich tapestries and nearly everywhere there was the royal family symbol on some type of flag.

"Ivan…this place is…is marvelous!" Alfred said breathlessly, never seen such sights in his life. And he had thought that Ivan's manor was the best thing he had seen.

"Indeed it is but try not to look so dazed and dumbstruck, Alfred. You are Lady Alfred Braginski, walk with your head high like Yao is doing."

Ivan whispered to him and Alfred peeked over to see Yao walking with perfect poise. Alfred began to mimic the look but his short attention span with all the new surroundings were making it difficult for him to concentrate. The further they were taken in the castle the more people they began to pass. The servants and others were looking at them as they all passed and it was making some of the party uncomfortable.

Tino and Matthew walked with their eyes low to the ground while Feliks made sure to make eye contact with every noble he passed. Arthur was grumbling about the rich being to wealthy and why they should be taxed more than the 'little' people. Kiku tried to keep a straight face but the corner of his lip was twitching at the eyes on him. Feliciano did no seem to mind the attention and kept a happy smile plastered to his face.

Finally, they came upon a high, wide entrance way that lead into the court. If they thought the eyes on them coming here were bad then they were in for a real treat. Toris stopped all of the others as soon as they entered the door, letting only Ivan, Yao, and Alfred continue on.

Alfred gulped softly in his throat as he glanced around at all the disapproving faces. It felt like most of the eyes were on him and he wasn't quite sure of the reason. All these people were dressed just as elaborate as he was and he noticed some men also wearing chains of office around their necks. We're they all important people like Ivan? His thought vanished from his mind as he caught two women whispering behind their fans to one another as they watched him walk by. A trio of men on the other side were crossing their arms and shaking their heads with sneers.

Much to his relief, they were exiting the large court hall and entered the king's public hearing room. The king sat on his throne upon a dais dressed very much like Ivan was now but with more decoration and jewels. He held a scepter in one hand as he lounged lazily in the throne. His crown was not as large as Alfred would have pictured it. The crown was just a thick gold band surrounding his head with club symbol points arising from it. He was a middle-aged man with short brown hair that was beginning to grey as well as his beard.

"Lord Ivan…it has been a very long time since we had last seen each other. I must be the first to congratulate you on your marriage." The king said in a smooth voice as Ivan gave a low, noble bow.

"Likewise, your grace, and I thank you for your kind words." Ivan replied. "You know my first wife, Lady Yao." Yao gave a respectable bow, only bending at the waist.

"You're majesty."

"And this is my newest wife, Lady Alfred." Alfred mirrored Yao's bow but he ended up bending too far down and pulled back up with an embarrassed blush.

"Y-You're majestic!" Alfred confused the word and Ivan leaned over to whisper to him.

"It's 'majesty'…not majestic."

" 'Majestic'…that's a new one." The king said with a little amused smirk, stroking his beard. "I recall you telling me that he came from a farm so his words and behaviors are excused for now. I'm sure being among the other noble wives will help him learn the proper ways of court."

"Absolutely, your majesty. Let me take this moment to give you my greatest gratitude for approving of my wish to marry another wife." The king put his hand up.

"Think nothing of it, old friend. You have brought me many victories and sent enemies fleeing under my flag. It is the least I could do to return the favor. I must say, I found the request most refreshing for I get hundreds of pleas and favors from others. Most of them are all trivial…you know how it is."

"Indeed, I do." Ivan smiled at the king stood up then from his throne, walking down the dais. He walked up to Ivan and pats both his hands on his shoulders.

"It is such a relief to have you back at court, Lord Braginski. I know you want to settle in but when you get a chance I have some war papers for you to look over." Ivan let out a chuckle.

"Of course, your highness. Let me get my wives mingling a bit in the crowd and then we will talk of politics and issues."

"I need a steady head like you at my table at all times." The king said and Alfred and Yao exchanged a little humorous glance at the words 'steady head'. "In honor of your new marriage, like promised, we will hold a feast this evening to celebrate!"

"You are too kind, your grace." Ivan smiled and looked to Alfred. "Alfred, do you have something to say to the king?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh yes! Thank you for the feast and everything else!" The king laughed again.

"He's got a lot to learn, but he is young, he'll catch on fast." The king lifted a hand to tap at Alfred's glasses. "Spectacles? It's a shame you have to wear these for they take away from your eyes."

"T-Thank you, sir…but I can't see very well and I just love them. Iv- my husband gave them to me as a proposal gift." The king nodded politely at him and then went to Yao.

"Lady Yao." He took Yao's hands and leaned forward to lightly kiss Yao's tilted cheek. "How is your family?"

"They are doing quite well, thank you." Yao smiled at him.

"Perhaps if I am not being badgered too much tonight you can catch me up on what they've been doing."

"Certainly." The king turned back to Ivan.

"I'm afraid I have more hearings to attend to but I promise we will talk later, Lord Ivan." Ivan nodded and bowed again, followed by Alfred and Yao right after.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, your highness."

Ivan bid him farewell as he led himself and his wives out of the room and back into the court. Alfred saw Berwald standing with Ludwig and Gilbert by the refreshment table with Tino, Kiku, and Matthew looking uncomfortable. Feliciano already had a tart bobbing from his mouth as he tried to balance the other pastries in a napkin on his arm. Toris was already roped in to talking politics with some of the other advisors and chancellors like himself. Feliks was already flirting with the lute musician as the man played and sang a song. Alfred had decided right then and there that the man belonged in a dress for the long tunic he was trying to sway to the music was failing. Francis already had a goblet of wine in his hand and appeared to be sweet talking Arthur who was resting against the wall.

"Yao," Ivan's voice cut through his thoughts as he said the other man's name. "Why don't you run off to mingle with the others? I know it's your favorite thing to do." Ivan smiled at Yao's annoyed frown. "But remember to keep smiling, love. You have a beautiful smile. I will start introducing Alfred to the other nobles."

"Hmph. Good luck with that." Yao said flatly then turned to Alfred. "The less you say the better off you will be. Smile and wave with simple words and answers."

"Thanks…I guess?" Alfred replied and watched as Yao left their side to mingle within the crowd. Alfred gulped and looked up at Ivan who just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Have no fear, my darling rose. This gathering here today is in your honor."

"R-Really? All these people here for me?" Alfred's eyes widened at the realization.

"Yes, as well as daily courtly business. There are many excuses and reasons to call everyone in for court."

"Oh, so then it's not THAT big of an honor?" Alfred frowned at him and Ivan gave a sheepish smile.

"Shall we, then?"

Ivan linked his arm with Alfred's as he began guiding him around the crowded room. Despite all their jeers and glares earlier, the nobles he was being introduced to all smiled and greeted him politely. Some asked him simple questions like what part of Ivan's city was he from and what kind of work he did on the farm. A few asked about his heritage but Ivan easily helped him avoid answering the question.

Alfred could easily tell that the nobles were very nosey but in a charming way where you can be roped into giving everything away. As they continued to mingle a group of nobles they had just talked to begin whispering among themselves, never taking their eyes off of Alfred.

"Can you believe it?" Said one nobleman. "Lord Ivan says he came from a farm!"

"Nonsense, he came from a brothel." Said a noblewoman, fanning herself. "No one who works on a farm has that kind of clear skin."

"I heard he came from a brothel too." Said another noblewoman.

"How shameful! To marry a prostitute while already having a wife of good name and noble birth!" Said a nobleman.

"Although, his wife is Lady Yao you are talking about." Said another nobleman. "Being married to that one would make any man turn to sluts. And for him to actually ACCEPT this second marriage just shows how low Yao's morals are."

"The king must be crazy! Letting Lord Ivan marry someone of such lower birth…and a whore on top of it! It's embarrassing for the court!" Said a noblewoman. "He gives wives a bad name! I refuse to mingle with him." She said snobbishly.

"You know what else I heard?" A nobleman passing by their group chimed in. "Mine came from a very reliable source. I heard he slept with one of the generals from the enemy army!" The all gasped.

"No! You can't be serious!" Said one noblewoman with an amused smirk, hiding it behind her fan.

"I am! How do you think a no name like him managed to spread his legs for high lords like Ivan? Enemies will find each other. And can you blame Ivan for being attracted to him? You must admit the man is very easy on the eyes!"

"The legs are his best feature." Said one of the men as his wife hit him angrily with her fan.

"Lets just see how long he lasts in our world." Said the other noblewoman. "He'll be running back to the gutter where he belongs soon enough. The king will not stand for so much unpopularity."

After their mingling with the court was done the party split up to go to their respectable rooms. Francis and Arthur had one of the biggest rooms in the servant's quarters since Francis was a chef. He also had to leave Arthur alone and find the kitchen so he could start cooking for Ivan. Toris had a room with the other advisors and luckily it was a private one. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Berwald were escorted to the barracks. Ludwig and Gilbert received the best rooms with the other generals while Berwald was stuck with all the other soldiers in smaller, more crowded rooms.

On the other hand, the others were being brought through the king's private chambers, his home within his home. Ivan was given the largest chambers adjacent to the king's with two bedrooms, one for each of his wives. Yao excused himself from them and took Kiku and Feliciano with him into his chamber, eager for some rest.

Alfred could hardly wait to open up his chamber doors and see what kind of wonders awaited him. Ivan let go of his arm and let Alfred open the door to his new room. Alfred's mouth was opened wide in a pure smile as he looked around the room. Feliks, Tino, and Matthew were equally spellbound as well. The first thing he did was run to the wide balcony window to see what had to be the ocean.

"Look Ivan! Look! Tino! Matthew! Come look at the sea!" Alfred called them over excitedly.

"Oh wow! I've never seen anything like it!" Tino gasped out as he looked at the ocean in the distance.

"So much water…" Matthew said in awe and Feliks pushed past them to see for himself.

"Like, I've never seen the ocean either guys!" The four plastered their faced to the glass door and Ivan's laugh brought them back from their staring.

"Trust me, you will have many chances to see the ocean."

"Ahh! Like, look at that nook!" Feliks squealed and pointed to the small couch built into the wall, complete with plush white cushions. He ran to it and plopped himself on the plush fabric. "This is mine! I like, claim it in the name of me!"

"Technically, that's mine!" Alfred protested, loving the small nook couch as much as Feliks. Feliks was already making himself comfortable.

"Nope. Mine." He lounged in the nook before Ivan's shadow loomed over him and he quickly sat up. "Of course, I'll just keep it warm for you, Lady Alfred." He chuckled nervously and stood up.

Alfred gave a little triumphant smile at his winning before looking around the room again. His bed was much bigger than Ivan's back at Wolf Hall. The canopy and curtains were made of cream silk and the sheets were even the same material. Plush carpets lay along the stone floor to keep your feet from getting cold. In the center of the room there was a sitting area complete with light blue cushioned sofa and armchairs with elegant base cherry wood designs. Various small tables lie around the room, some with necessities on them or just elaborate decorations. There were also two cherry wood wardrobes, which he found to be empty but soon would be filled with his clothes.

"Alfred! Alfred, you must see this water closet!"

Matthew said with a gasp and the others went over to join him at the door. Alfred pushed through them and looked into the smaller room. Next to a large open window there was a marble tub with two steps up to get to it. Alfred waltzed into the room and went over to the tub, admiring the black and white stone. Looking out the window he could see the ocean and smell the salty air. The sea breeze was gentle against his face and he smiled softly.

"This is a bathroom, not a water closet. This is the water closet." Ivan pointed to a door but Alfred didn't seem to care.

"I'm am taking a bath in this tonight and no one is going to stop me! Look at all these scented oils and towels! They're on silver trays!" Alfred opened one of the bottles to smell the floral aroma and sighed softly.

"I want to like, take a bath too!" Feliks whined and Matthew had the same look of pleading on his face. Tino tried not to look hopeful but it was written on his face too. Alfred smiled at them.

"I'll see what I can do." He winked at them but before he could continue admiring the scenery, Ivan's voice cut in once again.

"I know we want to stand around and admire some more but we really don't have that much time left before we have to head back down for the feast. If I were all of you, I would invest in some napping, for the night ahead will be long."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Alfred said with a yawn as he heard the word 'nap'. It had been hard traveling all this way with hardly anything soft to comfortably sleep on.

"Yes, I have some work to catch up on but when it comes time for the feast I will be up here to get you. You will be escorted by your grooms until you are seated at the king's table and then they are free to mingle about and enjoy the meal."

"Is Gilbert allowed to be there?" Matthew asked softly.

"Yes, he and Ludwig and your friend Berwald are invited." Tino and Matthew shared a smile. "As they are under my employment and part of my traveling party, they are entitled to join us at these types of gatherings. Francis will also be there with Arthur. Now get some rest." Ivan kissed Alfred gently on the lips. "And be prepared to stuff yourself fat." Alfred grinned.

"Can do! I must say that is the part I've been waiting for!"

After their nap, as Ivan promised, he came up to the chambers to escort both his wives to the feast. Alfred and Yao remained in their same clothes and so did Ivan. There just was not enough time to fiddle with something new when what they had was just right.

Once they were in the dining hall, Ivan led them up the dais to the king's table where the royal grooms held out their chairs for them. Alfred and Ivan were seated between the king with Yao on the other side of his husband. Their plates were immediately served to them and their wine, champagne, or ale poured. Alfred had chose to taste all three and he found the wine and champagne to his liking. The king's personal food taster has passed the meals for being safe to eat and Alfred took that as his cue to dig in.

Alfred remembered to control his eating habits and took up a knife and fork. He had never really cut with a knife and fork because he usually ate with his hands or a spoon. Hoping no one would notice he started pulling the pheasant meat off its bones with just his fork. It felt extremely odd to be sitting next to the king and sharing dinner with him. This was something out of his wildest dreams to be dining with the king and it was for his marriage to Ivan.

Ivan and the king were already talking about something court related as they ate so Alfred took the opportunity to scan the dining hall. He was on the look out for his friends and brother, wondering what they were up to. Matthew was the first one he spotted and he was happily sipping wine from Gilbert's goblet. Nearby was Feliciano who was pulling Ludwig's arm in a desperate attempt to get him to join in the dancing circle. Tino and Berwald were hiding behind the refreshment table, both trying desperately not to appear famished as they picked at the food on their plate.

Next he spotted Francis (who was hard to miss) dancing for Arthur, probably showing him some of the moves. Arthur was not one for dancing because he did not know how and neither did Alfred, or any of his farm family for that matter. Alfred smiled over his wine goblet as he thought about watching Arthur dance with Francis among the nobles. To his surprise, Feliciano had managed to get Ludwig involved in the synchronized dancing lines and Alfred had to stifle his laughter. Ludwig kept the same stern, straight face as he moved perfectly in line with Feliciano and the others. Alfred could figure that Ludwig was probably dying a little inside as he danced with an ecstatic Feliciano.

Alfred's brows lowered as he spotted Toris leaning against one of the pillars with only a goblet in his hand, looking displeased and annoyed. Alfred followed his gaze to lock his blue eyes on Feliks, who was once again dancing for the band members. The band members had their eyes on him as they continued to play and sing and it must be bothering Toris to see Feliks with the others. Perhaps tonight, if he wasn't too tired later, he would speak to Feliks about being more discreet with his public flirting for Toris' sake.

"Lady Alfred?" The king's voice brought his attention back to their table.

"Yes, your highness?"

"How do you like your meal?"

"It's really good! I've never tasted anything so delicious before!"

"I will let my chefs know of your delight for their cooking. Tell me, how did you come about meeting Ivan?" Alfred blinked and looked at Ivan nervously, wondering what he should say. They had not prepared for this on the journey here because Toris was insisting on teaching Alfred how to read and write his letters.

"You may tell him, Alfred, don't be shy. Tell him the truth." Alfred nodded and took another sip of his wine.

"Well, I came to work at Lord Ivan's manor when the…the taxes were raised again to help support the war. My farm and family were very poor and it was getting hard to make ends meet on just livestock and crops alone. So I started working for Lord Ivan and raised money to send back to the farm…one thing led to another…and here I am." He smiled softly at Ivan who gave him a wink.

"Ah, yes, I understand. Believe me, Lady Alfred, when I say that it does not please me in any way to have to raise taxes on my citizens. I'm sure you have many complaints and objections about the war but it is a necessary one that in the end will keep our kingdom safe from invaders. These war taxes are an evil necessity that we cannot ignore. But I have heard the cries of my kingdom in their poverty and I strive to do the best for my countrymen." Alfred still did not agree with the war even with the king's generous words but he was not going to disagree. Last time he did that the guard slit his poor cow's throat!

"I understand, your highness. It must be hard to be a ruler of so much."

"Yes, indeed it is. Even though I am basked in gold and jewels and marble they are all bled from my heavy work ethics and my reigning as king. It is not a cakewalk."

"But you take your work very seriously for I hear we are winning the war?" Alfred had overheard some nobles talking about that so he figured it was good topic sentence to bring up.

"Yes! We certainly are! This ceasefire is proof that the war should not last much longer. I've already sent out various spies to the enemy kingdom to note anything suspicious." The king turned to Ivan. "You have a very sweet wife here, Ivan. He's a joy to talk to!" Ivan smiled.

"Thank you, you grace."

"Oh! That reminds me! I should make a public toast to your marriage!" The king stood up from his chair and raised his goblet high. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYONE!" The dining hall slowly started to quiet down. "I would like to propose a toast to our own Lord Ivan and his new beautiful wife, Lady Alfred! May they have many happy years together!"

Alfred smiled brightly as the court members all raised their goblets in cheers and good wishes for him and Ivan. The atmosphere was beginning to grow more comfortable for him and he started to feel at place among the others. All of the nobles were smiling at him from their spots instead of glaring at him. Maybe it just took them a short while to get used to the idea of a double marriage. Alfred could see where it might disturb and anger some people but at least now they were cheering him on.

"My lady, would you care to dance?"

Alfred heard Ivan's voice but the question was not directed to him but rather at Yao. Yao smiled up at Ivan before standing from his chair and accepting Ivan's hand. Alfred watched them leave the dais and out onto the dance floor with the others. He knew Ivan had chosen Yao to dance with him because he had no clue how to dance like a noble.

"Lady Alfred, do not feel bad. I have many dancing instructors here who would love to teach you to dance." Alfred smiled at the king.

"Thank you…that's really nice of you to offer. I think I may just take you up on it, if that is all right?"

"Absolutely. I will arrange to have an instructor teach you dance. However, you should watch closely to your husband and Yao dance so you have a clear idea of what can be expected."

Alfred did as the king suggested and kept his gaze focused on Ivan and Yao. The two never broke eye contact as they followed every dance move perfectly with the others. Alfred sipped more of his wine as he studied how well the two of them matched up. Yao carried himself with poise and pride, his head always held high. Ivan's chest was always out and his back perfectly straight, his perfect posture dignifying himself even more. They moved easily in rhythm together with polite smiles, all the while Alfred was feeling a bit of jealousy welling up inside of him.

The jealousy he felt was not malicious in any way but more of just he felt inadequate next to Yao. Deep down he knew he was because he did not have the same noble upbringing as Yao did. All of this was like a second life to Yao while it was all new to him. Alfred was determined to learn how to be a polite and proper noble so he could perform like Yao in public. It would be better for his image if he could pull it off.

Once the dance ended everyone bowed to their partner before choosing to leave or stay for the next song. Ivan and Yao chose to leave and walk back up to the dais to have a seat at the table once again. Their plates were refilled with more meats and veggies once they sat down and Alfred made sure to ask if he could have more as well. The food was extraordinary and he wanted as much of it in his belly as he could stuff so he can just lounge in that tub tonight and relax.

"Oh, Lord Ivan, I've forgotten to mention but I will holding a joust tomorrow in honor of the ceasefire. I hope you and your wives will be able to attend?" Ivan refused a second helping of ale, wishing that the king had vodka on site.

"We would be honored to attend the joust, your highness. Perhaps I will compete in it for I need a little bit of action in my life. I fear I'm becoming a plump old man!" The king laughed.

"Nonsense! No one wields a lance like you do, Lord Ivan!"

"Husband… I really rather you NOT compete in the joust." Yao protested softly. "It can become very dangerous very quickly."

"I know what jousting is!" Alfred said out loud, pleased with himself that he knew something on topic.

"Then you would agree that Ivan should not compete." Yao said as he leaned over the table so he could see Alfred better.

"I think you should let him compete if he wants to." Alfred said and Ivan smiled.

"Thank you, Alfred. See Yao? You need to loosen up more…like Alfred." Yao scoffed at his husband and went back to picking at his food. "You will love the joust, Alfred. And this will be the first time I'll have two favors tied to my lance!"

"Favors? I don't get it."

"Feliks probably has a ton of them, ask him for one later." Ivan suggested and went back to cutting his meat. "But it has to represent you in some way." If Alfred knew how to write more he would ask to have a paper and quill with him to jot down notes. There was still a lot he had to learn.

The rest of the feasting continued on eventless, everyone just talking, eating, and drinking. Alfred was actually growing tired and he still wanted to get that bath before he went to bed. He was stuffed with good food and slightly drunk on wine and he feared if he stayed any long he would fall asleep at the table. Ivan had sent word to the servants to start heating the hot water for Alfred's bath. Alfred knew how to request from servants from now on.

When his bath was ready a servant had come to get him to escort him back to his chambers. Yao had decided to turn in early as well as he managed to lock eyes with half drunk Feliciano, silently telling him to round up all the grooms. The two could not leave until all their grooms were with them as was necessary. Alfred had wanted to let his grooms stay and have fun but he had to follow the society rules of a 'lady'.

Once he was back in his chambers he immediately went to the bathroom where his hot bath was waiting. Tino asked if he needed help removing his clothes but Alfred had dismissed him kindly. He would have to get used to asking his friends to help him dress and undress and do other kinds of small things he could himself. He knew it was expected of a groom but he couldn't put his friends through silly things like undressing him for a bath. Instead, he had given them the night off to do what they wanted in his chambers or go to their own smaller ones. Right now he was undressing himself and laying the clothes out neatly on the back of a chair as he got into the large tub. He was truly being treated like some kind of royalty for there were two silver trays of chocolate candies and grapes with some goat cheese. Beside the trays were an empty glass and a bottle of opened champagne.

Alfred laid back in the hot bath, surrounded by bubbles and rose petals of pink and red. The warm night breeze blew a few tickling strands of hair across his face as he turned to look outside. He could see the ocean and hear its gentle waves kissing the shore. The moon was a large white ball in the clear sky, casting its glow among the water. Nothing beat this scene right now. He could stay like this forever, he told himself and with a satisfied smirk he reached over the side of the tub to pick up a truffle to pop in his mouth. He lifted the delicate glass of champagne and took a sip, lulling his head back and crossing his legs in the water.

"I'm not leaving. I swear it…this place is paradise…it's good to be the king." He gasped when he heard the door open but relaxed when he saw it was Ivan.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Ivan smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I love it here, Ivan! This is…it's all…I just can't explain it! It's a paradise! A utopia!" Ivan chuckled.

"Yes, but remember, a lot of what you see has come from years of bloodshed, family ties, and wars." He walked over to the high set tub and sat on the top step, resting his right arm of the tub's rim. Ivan stared at him dreamily and it actually made Alfred a bit nervous so he sipped some more champagne.

"What is it, Ivan?"

"Little Rose…you look so stunning right now. Basked in the moonlight…resting in a pool of water…smelling of roses and chocolate…" he drug his fingers through the water, cupping some rose petals. "My rose. My Alfred."

The look in Ivan's eyes as they stared at him unnerved him somewhat but made his body tingle anyway. Ivan was dressed in his courtly attire and like Yao had said, he was very handsome. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the champagne, or just his own wanton body gnawing at him with need but he had never wanted the man more so than he did now.

"Would you care to join me?" Alfred said softly, taking another piece of candy and eating it.

"I would like nothing more, my Lady." Ivan said and stood up, carefully removing his clothes and jewelry. When he was naked Alfred stopped him from getting into the tub. "What is it?" Ivan asked, confused.

"Um…could you put your…chain of office thing on?" Alfred asked with a slight flush and Ivan smirked.

"As you command." He slipped the heavy piece over his head and carefully walked up the steps to get into the tub. Alfred watched him closely as he slid into he water, not letting his eyes miss an inch of Ivan's taut, hidden muscles. "May I have some champagne?" Alfred nodded and passed him his glass over the water. Ivan sipped it and crinkled his nose.

"What's wrong?"

"Every time I try this stuff it just keeps tasting worse and worse. Vodka is my choice. Wine second." He handed the glass back to Alfred. Alfred took a heavy sip and downed the rest before taking the bottle and pouring himself more. "Slow down there, tiger." Ivan chuckled.

"I can't help it! I love this stuff!" He picked up a grape and ate it. "Would you like one?"

"Only if you feed it to me."

Ivan smirked and rests his arms outside the tub along the rims. Alfred could not resist the sexiness of his husband at this moment and the whole scene in general so he did as he was told. Carefully, he took the tray of grapes and cheese and glided through the water, stopping in front of Ivan. Ivan took the tray from him and held it so Alfred could easily feed him.

Alfred took the first grape and held it out to Ivan's lips. Ivan opened his mouth and took the grape from Alfred's fingertips, enjoying the sweetness of the fruit. Ivan held his mouth open again for another one and Alfred smiled, picking the green oval off of its stem and dropping it into his husband's mouth. When Alfred proceeded to feed him the next grape, Ivan took not only the fruit into his mouth but Alfred's fingers as well. Alfred let out a soft moan as Ivan sucked gently on his fingers.

"Do those look like grapes to you?" Alfred laughed but Ivan didn't cease in his sucking. He kept his eyes locked on Alfred's blue ones as he ran his tongue along the thin digits. Finally he pulled his mouth away from Alfred's fingers and licked his lips.

"You taste like roses…I couldn't stop myself." He said and put the tray down.

He wrapped his arms around Alfred's body and pulled him close, pressing their groins against each other. Alfred's chest was pressed tightly to his and his hands rests on the strong shoulders. This was one of the few times he could look DOWN at Ivan even if he wasn't in a dominant position.

"Kiss me."

Ivan's command was soft as his hand stroked up and down Alfred's wet back. Alfred closed his eyes and brought his mouth down to kiss Ivan's lips. Their kiss was gentle at first then slowly started to grow into a more passionate one. Alfred let his arms slip loosely around Ivan's neck as their tongues met in an epic dance. He could feel Ivan's erection growing in the warm water against his own and Alfred started rocking his hips forward.

Ivan's hands roamed Alfred's back as he moaned into the kiss before pulling away to latch on to his neck. Alfred tilted his head and let Ivan's hot lips kiss and lick every inch of skin he could find. Alfred gasped out when he felt Ivan's large hand cup the back of his head and pressed his neck more into his mouth to suck wholeheartedly on it.

Once his lips left Alfred's neck they then traveled down to suck and bite at his nipples. Alfred cried out softly and moaned his pleasure, arching his body forward into Ivan's own. Ivan's hand was planted on Alfred's lower back as his other hand went under the water and to his entrance. Alfred trembled and gasped when he felt Ivan's calloused finger pressing and rubbing against his hole, teasing it by not pressing it inside. His lips still did not cease their assault on his nipples and chest and Alfred was trying desperately to get those fingers to press into him.

"Ivan…" Alfred whined his name and rubbed himself against Ivan's growing erection. Ivan's fingers continued to rub and stroke at that clenching hole, refusing to give Alfred the pleasure he sought until he begged for it. "Ivan please…!"

"Please what, my rose?" Ivan purred, licking up the center of his chest.

"Please…my magnificent sunflower…don't tease me any longer." Alfred breathed out and those words surprised Ivan to where his fingers developed a mind of their own and thrust two up into Alfred. Alfred cried out and gripped Ivan's shoulders, pushing his body down onto the invading digits. "YES!" he gasped out, making Ivan's erection jump in anticipation.

"Alfred…do you forgive me for the brutal way I treated you earlier in the week? Please love…I need to know." Ivan was lost in his lust and want for his rose that he really did care about his answer.

"Yes…Yes I forgive you." Alfred replied against his lips. "Although I won't ever forget it…I just hope you never raise a hand to me again."

"I only wish to lay these hands on you in this manner, my sweet." Ivan stated and thrust a third finger up into him, making Alfred arch and gasp. "Don't hide your true self from me anymore, wife. I want to know all of you…no more acting…let me see the real you. The real Alfred Jones-Braginski."

"You will see the true me…" He cried out loudly and his eyes widened as he felt Ivan's fingers strike that spot inside of him. "Oh gods above…" He panted out against Ivan's ear. "You will never see the true me if you don't remove those damn fingers and fuck me right here and now!"

"Yes, my Lady." Ivan purred and pulled his fingers from Alfred's anus before settling the wanton body above his member. Alfred smirked at him and reached over to pick up the glass of champagne and take a sip before Ivan started to lower his body onto his erect member. Alfred let out a deep moan as he felt Ivan's thick cock push past the first ring of muscle to start it's journey deep inside of him. Alfred actually tossed the glass out the window. "Good, I presume?" Ivan asked him as he continued to slowly press up into the wet heat above him.

"Very good…" Alfred breathed out. "Fill me more…Ivan…fill me to the point where I feel like I will burst!"

Ivan growled low in his throat as he thrust the rest of the way in, making Alfred throw his head back and voice his pleasure to the ceiling. Ivan dropped both his hands under the water to grip Alfred's tight cheeks and spread them open as he started pumping up into him. Alfred had wanted to hold on to Ivan's shoulders but with the force of the thrusts he found it easier to grip the sides of the tub.

Ivan's hot cock stretched and filled him, striking his sweet spot with furious speed. Alfred went a step further and clenched his inner muscles around Ivan's dick and heard the man moan in pleasure at his motions. Alfred licked his lips and choked out a laugh as the pleasure of Ivan's cock around his tightening muscles only electrified the act. The more he clenched around him the harder Ivan had to work to push pass those muscles.

Ivan's lips worked their way over every part of Alfred they could find from his neck to his nipples. Alfred could only feel Ivan's dick growing inside of him with each downward thrust and he decided that now was the time to try something a little new. Alfred was known (by Arthur) to have a very flexible body and he put it to the test on Ivan. Alfred gripped the rims of the tub started rocking and swaying his body like a snake on Ivan's erection, tightening his belly and insides as he did. Ivan let his head fall back as he moaned heavily, letting Alfred finish his exotic dance on his cock.

"You're a wanton little mink!"

Ivan hissed out as he pulled Alfred's face down for another passionate kiss as their bodies dancing wildly against one another. When Ivan pulled his mouth away he easily lifted Alfred's body off of his swollen cock and flipped him around so his back was to his chest. Alfred cried out again as Ivan's dick entered him from another angle and punched, not touched, but punched his prostate. Alfred's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Ivan's rock hard member thrust its way up into his belly.

Alfred had decided then and there that this was his favorite position with Ivan. Ivan's large, curved dick tingled his prostate the most in this position and this was when he could feel him the deepest inside his body. Alfred gripped Ivan's thighs as the man thrust up into him with wanton passion, rocking his body with bruising thrusts.

"Harder…Ivan…!" Alfred begged him and Ivan complied, gripping the slim hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust up into the willing body. "YES! YES!" Alfred cried out with each hard thrust up into him.

"My rose…cum for me!" Ivan moaned out, biting his neck.

"I-I'm cumming!" Alfred cried out as he thrust himself down onto Ivan's erection a few more times before arching his back and cumming into the water. Ivan thrust a bit more into him before he stilled himself and exploded into his wanton body, coaxing his insides with his seed.

"Too bad you are not a woman…or had the womanly parts…" Ivan moaned into his neck. "I would have impregnated you so many times…"

"That's disgusting…don't ruin the moment." Alfred moaned out before he lifted himself off of Ivan's cock. "Now run along and do something else so I can finish my bath." Ivan let out a low whistle.

"That's low…my Little Rose." He smirked.

"Shoo. This is Alfred time now." Ivan smirked and got up out of the tub, stepping out to dry himself off.

"I'll let this demand go for now but be warned…it will come back to bite you in that pert little ass!" Alfred smirked evilly at him and ate another grape.

"Why are you still here? Go away. Shoo. Shoo fly, don't bother me." Ivan purred at that before he started to get dressed.

"You little whore…you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Completely." Alfred grinned from ear to ear before blowing him a kiss. "Ta-ta!"

Ivan finished dressing and returned the polite kiss before leaving the room, completely satisfied with the events of the evening. Since the whole evening was for Alfred, Ivan decided that he would share Yao's bed tonight to make it up to the smaller man. Yao was practically forgotten about today since Alfred's name was on everybody's tongue. Some innocent snuggling would do the trick.

The next morning, Ivan was up at dawn to start his busy day with court work and other business. He was dressed in a similar brocade style long vest with his jewels and chain of office. Ivan was on his way to the king's counseling room where he would be listening to loud mouth jackasses complaining about the strain of their finances due to the war. Ivan was hoping for more military talk that would discuss past wins and current plans in case of sudden attack. However, what he was going to be greeted with would put a heavy strain on the remainder of the day.

"Ah, Lord Ivan, good morning to you." Said a royal chancellor with a bow. "I was told to inform you that Ambassador Jacobs is here from our neighboring neutral kingdom. He wishes to discuss some issues and concerns he is having with his border control." Ivan smiled.

"I would gladly meet with the ambassador and help him in any way I can."

"I will let him know. He wishes to speak over dinner, however, there is one thing I must tell you." The man looked nervous to say. "Don't kill the messenger…but…Ambassador Jacobs refuses to dine or discuss anything with you if you choose to bring your second wife along." Ivan smiled dangerously and quickly moved his hands behind his back so the man would not see his fists clenching in rage.

"And…why is that?"

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

***Thanks for all the great reviews! I eat them up! Xoxoxo

***Sorry it took so long but like so many other writers I was having a hard time posting chapters to the site.

***Another lengthy chapter but it will be a fun filled one! Sorry for the late update, everyone. I came down with a nasty cold and was stuck on the couch most of the time. Still fighting it off but at least I am well enough to write! So enjoy the chapter! :D

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 23

"And…why is that?"

"Sir…I believe that he does not approve of your lordship marrying another wife without divorcing the first one."

"Ah, but I have the king's blessing and permission to marry whom I want. I believe it is my choice and my business what I do, no one else's."

"I believe it is more of the fact that your new wife is of lower birth with nothing to his name." Ivan chuckled.

"He's a farm boy, simple as that." The chancellor bowed his head then.

"My Lord Braginski…that is not the word going around the court right now." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "It is being whispered that he has come from a brothel." The man cringed when Ivan gave him an eerie grin.

"Is that so? I think I know where my wife comes from more than anyone else here."

"And I agree, sir. But you know the court as well as I."

"Indeed, I do. Tell me, where can I find Ambassador Jacobs? I wish to speak with him."

Alfred blinked his eyes open as he felt some bright light flood his sleeping face. He cracked one lid open to see Matthew sliding the large golden curtains to the side to let in the sun. As beautiful as the morning was, Alfred had to cover his face as the wickedness of a dreaded hangover headache erupted behind his eyes. He moaned pitifully and slid his head under the pillows, trying to seek some kind of relief.

The fresh smell of meats filled his nostrils from under the pillows and despite his headache he lifted his head from the safety of softness. Squinting through the bright room he saw Tino at the small dining table, removing the plates of food from a silver tray. Feliks was admiring himself in the body mirror, dressed in his normal groom attire yet wearing one of Alfred's cloaks.

"You must hurry up and eat, Alfred!" Matthew smiled at him as he walked over to his bed. "You have to get dressed for the joust! We don't want to be late!"

"Huh? Joust?" Alfred rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe the ache. "Oh right…joust. Today."

"Yes! Your husband will be jousting today! Isn't it exciting!"

"Yeah…loads of excitement." Alfred got out of the bed and nearly stumbled to the floor but he balanced himself with the end table. "Don't worry, I'm okay." He assured his brother. "Drank a little too much."

"Like, sober up with some coffee." Feliks offered, finally breaking himself away from the mirror and going over to the table where Tino was.

"Coffee?"

"Yup! It's like, extremely expensive and hard to obtain so you best drink it or you will offend the king. It might make you hyper though. And we already ate our breakfast. Here, eat up!"

"Here's your robe, Alfie!" Matthew smiled and helped Alfred put his robe on before he sat down at the table.

"Guys, seriously. You may be my 'grooms' but you don't need to go all out here and be total servants."

"But you used to make me do things all the time." Matthew pointed out and Alfred chuckled at that.

"Well, that's because I'm your big brother and I'm allowed to make demands on you." Matthew pouted and put his fists on his hips.

"Says who?"

"Says the basic ground rules of siblings. It's an age old rule that still stands today."

"You just made that up."

Alfred ignored his brother and looked over his large plate of food, licking his lips. His head was still throbbing but his stomach was still in peasant mode and it over through any another bothers. There were freshly cooked eggs, bacon, sausage links, two biscuits, a small bowl of blueberries, oatmeal, and a cup of yogurt. A warm glass of milk and an extra cup of freshly squeezed mango nectar were seated on either side of the plate along with a mug of coffee. Alfred's eyes just sparkled as he gawked over the food for a few more seconds before picking up his fork and knife. He first went to the sausage link, stabbing it with his fork to bring it to his mouth when he froze. He pulled the link away from his mouth and looked at it, wondering if it was poisoned.

"It's safe." Tino said with a smile. "Francis brought it up himself and tasted it."

That was all Alfred needed to hear before he began digging in to his food. Matthew went with Feliks to help pick out an outfit for Alfred to wear to the joust. It was a toss up between the solid white tunic with a gold brocade front and a quilted sunshine yellow with bell sleeves. Alfred was too busy eating to care about what he should wear. He would rather just stay in this lovely room and stare at the sea.

"Hey Feliks, what is a joust?" Matthew asked him "Alfred and I have only heard little about it and I remember Tino's father selling a lot of horses for it."

"Yef, I dwn't knwf evfer!" Alfred said with his mouth full and started to choke a bit before Tino quickly gave him the cup of mango nectar.

"Oh, well, it's like, two guys get on a horse and they were armor and stuff and carry long lances. They run up to each other on the horses and try to knock the other off. But the best part is, you may have one of those men offer their lance to you and you can like, tie your favor onto it and he'll ride in your name and honor!" Feliks said dreamily.

"Favors? I don't get it." Tino said, unable to help himself from taking a blueberry to eat.

"Oh, like, small little ribbons that represent you and/or your house. In my case it would be just me. Here, you can borrow one of mine!" He lifted his sleeve to show a rainbow of colored favor ribbons tied to his arm. There had to be at least ten favor ribbons there.

"Were you planning to go with all of these?" Matthew looked at the amount with a bit of amazement.

"Yup! I can like, promise you I will have all these gone by the time the joust is done!" Alfred swallowed the food in his mouth immediately after hearing Feliks words.

"Better not let Toris know you're doing that, giving favors to other men."

"Oh please! It's like, harmless fun!" Alfred remembered Toris' annoyed and disapproving face last night at dinner as he watched Feliks with the musicians.

"It's not harmless fun to him, Feliks." Feliks just waved him off as he made the final decision for Alfred's attire. The sunshine yellow it was. There came a knock at the door and Matthew went over to answer it.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Matthew, it's Yao." Matthew opened the door and Yao came in, wearing an orange silk robe with white vines and leaves printed all around. Feliciano stepped in behind him but Kiku was nowhere to be seen.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Yao said in annoyance. "We're supposed to be leaving for the jousting arena shortly!"

"I…slept in?" Alfred said, remembering his headache now that all the food was gone. Yao looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you hung over?"

"No…" Yao threw his head back and sighed.

"Hurry up and get him dressed! And sober yourself up and fast! You don't want to embarrass yourself, me, and Ivan!"

Alfred mumbled but listened to the 'head wife' as he let Matthew and Tino dress him. The sunshine yellow fit just right and he adorned himself with golden necklaces and rings. He made sure he had the white choker on like Ivan wanted him to. Yao was dressed in less jewelry, always choosing to be more modest and natural. He feared that Alfred was starting to think a bit too highly of himself. After all, he was only the 'second' wife. Yao knew Alfred would figure it all out for himself eventually.

"Wait! I need one of those favors!" Alfred said quickly and Feliks lifted his sleeve. Yao rolled his eyes when he saw all the favors. Alfred picked a blue one with white eyelet on the edges. "Do you need one, Yao?" Alfred asked him.

"No, I have my own." Yao lifted his sleeve to show the red and gold one tie around his wrist. He then clapped his hands loudly. "Lets get a move on! We want to be punctual!" Kiku appeared at the door then and bowed to Yao.

"Lord Ivan seems to have disappeared for a moment. No one has seen him."

"Shit…we can't leave without Ivan! I hate being late!"

"Calm down, Yao. We're sitting with the king anyway." Alfred pointed out but Yao just rubbed his temples.

"Ugh. You have so much to learn! We want to be there FIRST so we can stand and greet the king as he arrives! It's expected of us and it shows we have the highest respect for the king! We'll go and wait in the carriages for him to show up! Now he's in trouble!"

Ivan hurried around the halls of the large castle, asking everyone if they had seen Ambassador Jacobs. He knew it was nearing time for them to leave for the joust but he just had to get his hands on the despicable man. One servant he asked said that they had seen him exiting the library only a short time ago so Ivan made his way there. As he was heading for the library he recognized Jacobs walking towards him with his face buried in a book. Ivan smirked darkly and sped up his steps, reaching a hand out to grasp Jacob's neck as he past, dragging the man with him. The man gasped and sputtered in alarm as he was then slammed up against the stone wall.

"Well, well, Ambassador Jacobs what a pleasure it is to see you. You've grown more grayer and plump since we've last talked."

"L-Lord Ivan! W-What is the meaning of this? Unhand me at once!" Ivan smiled sweetly at him as he still hand his large hand around the man's neck, immobilizing him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I received your invitation for dinner tonight and I must say I was highly offended by it. You will only dine with me as long as my second wife isn't there? Did you honestly think I would just say 'happy day' to that and let it go?" He tightened his hold on the man's neck, who let out a choked cough.

"I-I find it appalling that you have married two wives! It is unacceptable! The gods of old say nothing about multiple marriages!" Ivan smirked and lifted the man a few inches off the floor.

"I have no need for gods or their rules. The only rules in my life are my own and what I choose to do with them is no business of yours!" Jacobs grabbed at Ivan's wrist and tried to pry the man's large hand off of him. "I married my Alfred because I wanted to and my Yao accepts the union. I hardly see reason for concern or distain, good sir."

"It-It's not only that! You've chosen him from a brothel! That's even more despicable!" Ivan growled and slammed him into the wall again making Jacobs hiss out in pain.

"Who spreads such vicious lies about my Alfred? I know where he came from and he came from a dirt poor farm! I myself would never waste my time with whores and if you haven't offended me before, sir, you sure as hell have now."

"Pl-Please! I am a man of honor and modesty you cannot blame me for my views!" Ivan lifted him higher.

" 'Man of honor', you say? Nonsense! Why, if I do recall, a little birdie told me something about you embezzling from the royal treasury." Jacobs' eyes widened.

"I-It's a lie! I would never betray the king in that way!" Ivan began to dig his nails into the man's neck.

"Really? So if I pay a visit to your FOURTH wife, she will tell me that you are an honest man?"

"D-DON'T GO NEAR HER!"

"And why not? She seems like a sweet girl. However, I just can't seem to fathom why a spunky little nineteen year old would have any interest in an old fat man, if not for his 'sudden' growth in wealth?" Ivan wasn't the only one with resources of his own. It was important in the royal court to know as much about your enemies as you could.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Jacobs' will broke as he was found out.

"I want an apology for your mistreatment of me and of my wives."

"D-Done! I support your second marriage fully heartedly! I apologize for ever offending you, Lord Ivan!" Ivan smirked and lowered him back to the floor but did not remove his hand from the man's neck.

"One more thing. I will NOT dine with you tonight or any other night. As for my aid in your flimsy boarder control, figure it out for yourself. You will have no aid of mine." He finally let go of Jacobs' neck. "Do have a pleasant day, Ambassador Jacobs." Ivan smiled brightly at him and slapped him on the back before fixing his chain of office and walking away from the coughing man.

Ivan hummed happily and put a little skip in his step as he headed for the carriage house. He would not let Jacobs off the hook by any means. Ivan just made truth of the embezzling rumor and he would be sure to whisper it to the king later on in the day. Now he had to focus on impressing Alfred with his perfect jousting skills. If his little rose found him attractive in his courtly attire then he should love his jousting armor. Which also reminded him about Yao and how he could be a little turned on by Ivan wearing armor. If he weren't such a prude during the last joust they attended Ivan would have taken him right in his changing tent. Maybe this time since Yao had Alfred to compete with he would allow himself to act on his lustful feelings. If he did then Ivan would jump at a single beckoning from him.

Once he made it to the carriage house he saw Yao standing outside their carriage, tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Alfred was already inside, appearing to be talking to Yao from above. Since it was summer here they were using open top carriages. Before Yao could say anything to him Ivan easily scooped him up with one arm and stepped up into the carriage, plopping him down on the seat. There was enough room on the seats for three people to sit on each. Ivan sat in between his two wives while Toris, Feliks, and Kiku sat on the opposite side. Feliciano sat at the top with the carriage man, having called it first. Matthew chose to ride with Gilbert and Tino rode Berwald. Arthur and Francis shared a horse but they had to stay further behind in the party than the others since they had no official status.

"How are you feeling this morning, love?" Francis asked him as they followed behind the moving group.

"Better than ever, actually. I think it's this ocean air. It's refreshing."

"I would have to agree with you there. Ivan even told me that we can all go for a bonfire and picnic on the beach during our stay here!" Arthur looked back at Francis in slight surprise.

"All of us?"

"Of course. I have to go because I'm the chef and if I go then YOU have to go. Ivan has no choice." Francis chuckled and rests his chin on top of Arthur's floppy hat.

"I suppose that counts for something. Now for this joust…I guess we're just watching from the sidelines?"

"Yes, and when it is Ivan's turn make sure you are cheering your little heart out for him." Arthur rolled his eyes at that but he would cheer his 'lord' on for his own sake. He has tasted only half of Ivan's wrath and he did not want taste any more of it if it could be helped. "Say Arthur…you know I told you about how I defended your honor with Gilbert, right?"

"Yeah?" Arthur tensed a bit.

"Well…I was wondering why you haven't accepted THAT as grounds for saying 'yes' to my marriage proposal. Must I joust for your heart as well?"

Arthur tensed even more at the word 'marriage' and he swallowed hard. He had been to sick and to preoccupied by the recent events to even consider (or remember) Francis' marriage proposal. The fact that Francis took out a sword to defend him struck him as odd more than 'romantic'. Francis was probably looking at it that way but playing 'knight' wasn't something he particularly cared about himself. It was flattering but he didn't want to just say 'yes' to the marriage proposal because of it. To be honest he really did not feel comfortable yet agreeing to marry Francis, but how could he tell him in a way that wouldn't hurt too much?

"Francis…I'm just not comfortable yet with the idea of 'marriage'. I appreciate what you did but…I'm not ready to say 'yes' yet…I'm sorry." He heard Francis sigh behind him.

"It's alright…I understand. However, I won't be giving up on romancing you so be warned." He gave a little chuckle as he still had one more trick up his sleeve to hear Arthur mouth the word 'yes'.

The ride to the large fairgrounds was short and like everything else he came across Alfred had to look on in awe. He could smell all the food venders cooking meats and serving desserts. There were jugglers, performance artists, magicians, musicians, and even game venders. There were no peasants in sight, only nobility and royalty. He was still having a hard time believing that all of this was for his and Ivan's marriage. Feliks had mentioned to him that the nobles are always looking for an excuse to enjoy festivities, whether they approved of the reasons or not. Alfred was pointing out every game he was going to play and every food he was going to eat.

"Don't forget that you will be sitting with the king for the joust, Little Rose." Ivan smiled at him.

"Not the whole time I hope!" Alfred whined. "That wouldn't be fair!"

"No, not for the whole time because the king will want to have some fun as well. The joust won't start for a while still and once the king is here and we greet him, then you can run off and have fun. With your grooms and Berwald, of course. I figure him since he and your Tino seem to be very tight." He pointed over his shoulder at the two riding behind them on a horse.

"Maybe Yao and I can stay together with our grooms! What do you think, Yao?" Alfred asked him and Yao just shook his head.

"I have a few business arrangements of my own to take care of while I'm here so I will be busy."

"Oh…well, okay. Don't say I didn't offer."

Once they exited the carriages Alfred was ready to take off to have fun and explore but Ivan gripped his cloak, preventing him from running off. Ivan told him that they all had to wait to greet the king before they could go their separate ways. Other nobles greeted them as they passed on by, all flashing phony smiles at each other. Alfred was starting to get very bored when he heard the sounds of trumpets and someone shouting, "Make way for the king!" The king waved at his people as his carriage came along the fairgrounds. Everyone bowed or curtsied in respect as he rode on by. His carriage stopped in front of Ivan and his party and they all bowed to him as he stepped down.

"Good morning, Lord Ivan! It's a beautiful day for a joust, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, sir. My wife and I are grateful for you kind generosity in hosting this joyous day."

"The honor is all mine, good friend! Lady Alfred, how do you like the festivities so far?" He turned to him and Alfred smiled.

"I like them a lot! I can't wait to try out some of the games and all the food!" The king laughed at pat Alfred on the shoulder.

"A man after my own heart! Please, eat and enjoy until your heart's content! And Lady Yao, if you don't mind, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you and your husband."

"Of course. I have been meaning to discuss a few other things today as well." Yao replied and looked at Ivan who nodded. Ivan smiled at Alfred and nudged him gently.

"You may run along now and have fun. Yao and I have some business to take care of. Take at least one groom with you and one of our guards. Either Gilbert or Berwald."

Alfred nodded and looked around for Matthew and Gilbert but he didn't see them. They must have already gone off so that left Tino and Berwald to go with him. Feliks went off on his own, leaving a confused and slightly angry Toris looking for him. Feliciano tugged on Yao's sleeve to get the man's attention.

"Lady Yao…do I have to stay with you or can I go with Ludwig?"

"You may go. Kiku will stay with me and-" Feliciano was already gone and jumping onto a surprised Ludwig's back. "Okay." He turned to Kiku. "Do you want to go off too?" Kiku shook his head.

"No, I will stay with you." Yao thanked him and watched as Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead and gave him a small pouch of money.

"Don't spend it all on food now. When you hear the announcement for the joust meet me right back here at the carriages, okay?"

"Yeah! No sweat! Thanks again for everything, your highness!" Alfred bowed and signaled for Berwald and Tino to follow him. He couldn't wait to experience everything he could on these fairgrounds.

Ludwig sighed heavily as Feliciano kept pulling him from vender to vender, pointing out things he wanted to buy. Ludwig had to repeatedly tell him that he did not have enough money to buy things here since it was geared towards nobles who have excess money. Feliciano pulled him over to some gaming venders and they stopped at an archery stand where they saw Gilbert and Matthew. Gilbert had a bow in his hand and cocked an arrow before letting it sore through the air and hit a target a few inches from the center.

"Sheep shit." Gilbert hissed under his breath.

"You never were good at archery." Ludwig said as they both came up to them. Matthew smiled and waved.

"Hi Ludwig, Feli! Gilbert's going to win me that pretty flower crown over there!"

"Not shooting like that he won't." Ludwig said and Gilbert sneered at him.

"Oh yeah! I can outshoot you, little brother!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig's arm and looked up at him.

"Ve~ I would like that flower crown too! Please Wiggy?" Ludwig nodded and took out a gold coin to pay the vender.

"I will participate in this game but not for the crown; but for the sake of beating my big brother." Gilbert scoffed and readied his arrow. The vender handed the right size bow to Ludwig who cocked his own arrow. "The one closest to the center wins."

"You're on!" They both aimed their arrows at two separate targets and let their arrows fly. Ludwig's hit the center target and Gilbert's was just shy the center. "Gods be damned!" He cursed loudly and watched as the vender handed the crown to Feliciano. "I'm sorry Mattie." Gilbert muttered to his lover as he handed the bow back to the vender. Matthew rubbed his arm.

"It's okay, Gilbie. There are many other games here we can play!" Matthew smiled at him and Ludwig placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"No pouting, brother. Your vision and depth perception has always been a bit off. That is why you picked up a sword, remember?" Gilbert grumbled and shrugged his hand off.

"It was a lucky shot! Come on, Matthew lets go look at the beaded jewelry. I know you had your eye on a few things." Matthew smiled happily and took his hand.

"Bye Ludwig! Bye Feli! Enjoy the rest of your day!" Feliciano waved happily back but Ludwig just stood there with a frown as his brother flipped him off instead.

On another end of the fairgrounds, Toris was scouting around for any signs of Feliks. The man was hard to miss in those colors he was wearing. Toris took a free sample of freshly cooked pork as he scanned the area before him hoping to catch sight of his lover. He heard a very familiar voice with the word 'like' in the sentence and he knew that could only be Feliks. He turned to the sound of the voice and sure enough there was his lover, talking and flirting with a knight. Feliks lifted his sleeve and Toris saw four favors tied on his arm. The man untied a green one and handed it to the knight who thanked him and tucked it into his chest plate. Toris frowned and decided to head over to them.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak with you alone." Toris said as he took Feliks arm and pulled him away from the knight who watched him leave in confusion.

"Hey! Let me go!" Feliks protested as Toris drug him behind one of the tents. Toris lifted up Feliks sleeve to look at all the favors.

"What do you call this?"

"Pfft. I call it 'having fun'."

"I call it 'unacceptable'." Toris frowned. "I don't appreciate your flirtatious nature, Feliks. I never noticed it before because we were always stuck with the same people in the manor. But now I want it to stop." Feliks crossed his arms and looked at him with annoyance.

"Why? I like, can't help it that I've always attracted men and unlike you I like to have fun! Just because I flirt with men doesn't make me a tramp!"

"Well, what am I suppose to think? You share my bed and then you go around handing out your favors to men."

"Between you and Gilbert you both seem to think I'm a slut! Well, I'm not! And last time I checked, Toris, you like, don't have ANY claim to me! Sometimes it feels like you're using ME."

"Now you know that isn't true. I didn't think I had to lay claim to you. And even if I did I don't think that would stop your flirting." Feliks crossed his arms.

"Like, how would you even know? You haven't claimed me as yours." Toris rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"How would you like me to do that, I wonder? Just say 'you are mine and I don't want you straying'? You would anyway because that's just the type of person you are." Feliks turned away from him.

"I'm not going to change who I am. I don't just spread my legs for anyone and you have to believe that about me!"

"But that's not what men think, Feliks! You can't ASSUME that they know you're just a tease. Something may end up happening to you and I don't want to see that."

Toris knew he was hurting Feliks feelings but he had to stand firm on this. He cared about the blonde man but he could be so headstrong at times. Toris knew that Feliks could change if he really wanted to so he decided to take a gamble. It may turn around to bite him in the ass later but it was worth a try. Feliks carefree and flirty nature could get him in to trouble and he was certain of that.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Normally I would believe that but the type of men you flirt with may be more than you can handle. I'm not laying any claim to you with the way you are now. I'm a well-known judge, advisor, and chancellor. Having someone like you beside me who toys with men isn't good for my image." Feliks looked over his shoulder sharply at him. "I need to keep respect of the others of my status and if you're handing out favors and winking at them, what does that say about me? I can't offer you a marriage proposal being the way you are." He knew everything he was saying was stinging Feliks to the core but it had to be said. Someone needed to point these things out to him and it had best be him.

"Oh, fuck you!" Feliks sneered at him, whirling around to attempt a punch but Toris backed away in time. "Like, who the hell do you think you are? You should be thanking me for giving someone like YOU a chance at all! Swords and arrows are sexier than scrolls and quills anyway!"

Toris watched as Feliks stormed off, knowing he had struck a nerve. Maybe now with his words said Feliks would think them over and change his ways. He had hoped with this gamble he wouldn't loose Feliks but it was the only thing he could think of that would have the greatest effect. Just talking to him wouldn't be enough to change his attitude so he had to go the cruel route. He just hoped everything would work out in his favor and in turn it would be in Feliks best interest.

Alfred had stopped and every food stand, eating and sampling anything the vender offered to him. It didn't bother Berwald or Tino at all since they were just as eager to eat as Alfred was. As they walked around the grounds, Alfred was shoving a piece of strawberry pie in his mouth when he recognized a group of nobles from court. He swallowed the food in his mouth and greeted them as they passed but they never stopped to acknowledge him. One of the noblewomen put her fan up to cover her face as she passed him. Alfred watched their retreating figures with a frown, wondering what he had done to make them all angry at him.

"That was rude." Berwald said flatly.

"I wonder what their problem is?" Tino looked at Alfred who was just as confused as he was.

"I don't know…I was nothing but nice to them at court last night."

"Oh my, look who it is! The new Lady Braginski." Came a shrill voice and Alfred turned his head to see another group of nobles he recognized.

"Good morning, everyone." He bowed politely and they did the same to him.

"Lovely day for a joust, yes?" Said a nobleman and Alfred smiled with a nod.

"Yes! This will be my first joust I'm attending and I can't wait to see my husband in it!"

"Really? I would think you were very familiar with 'jousting'." Said the noblewoman, snickering behind her fan to another woman. Alfred pretended to look amused but he wasn't quite sure what they were getting at.

"W-why would I be familiar with it? I assure you I've never seen it before."

"You mean you've never been on the 'ramming' end of a lance?" Said a nobleman with a snicker of his own. Obviously this was some kind of inside joke among them and Alfred didn't know what it was. All he knew was that it was making him a little uncomfortable. "I find that hard to believe."

"I…I really don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Said the noblewoman with the fan, patting him on the head. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask! We want to help you fit right in!"

"Yes, would you care to join us for some tea?" Asked the other noblewoman and before Alfred could answer Berwald stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"My lady must decline your offer. We have an audience with the king shortly. Excuse us." Berwald ushered Alfred away from them and Tino followed quickly behind. The nobles looked surprise at first but then they started laughing amongst themselves. Alfred looked up at Berwald once they were far enough away from them.

"What was that all about? I'm supposed to make friends with them, Berwald!"

"I don't like how they were speaking about you. They were relating jousting terms to sex so they could subtly call you a whore."

"What? That can't be, Berwald! Why would they even do that?" Berwald was skeptical about telling Alfred how he had heard the nobles and the soldiers referring to him as Ivan's 'whore wife'.

"It makes sense though, Alfred." Tino pointed out. "That's why you weren't understanding it. Now that Berwald said that I can see it too."

"Then I have to go back to them and tell them they can't call me things like that! It's not true! I'm not a whore!"

"Sh. Don't be so loud." Berwald hushed him.

"I need to find Ivan and tell him! He won't let them call me that! Why would they even call me that? They don't know me!"

"Alfred, calm down." Tino tried to soothe him. "Just remember that they people who care the most about you don't think of you that way." Alfred smiled softly at Tino's words but he was still bothered by the false accusations.

"Thanks Tino…but I still have to talk to Ivan about this. Where would they even get that idea anyway?"

"Maybe someone told them lies about you?" Tino offered. "Could it have been Yao?"

"No, Yao would never do something so rotten as that." Alfred said and gripped at his hair. "Ugh! This is so annoying! I'm not what they say I am! That must be why those other nobles snubbed me before! They must all think I'm a whore!"

"Alfred, there is no sense in worrying about it now." Berwald said. "You will talk to Ivan when you get a chance and then we will go from there. This festival and joust is for you and it wouldn't be fair to the king if you were preoccupied and sad. If anything, show those other nobles that you are better than they are." Alfred thought about Berwald's words and nodded.

"You're right! I'm not going to let this ruin my day! Once I tell my Ivan what they say he will rip them all new ones! I'll have the last laugh anyway!"

"That's the Alfred we know!" Tino said happily and clapped his hands together. That's when they heard the sound of trumpets again and the announcement of the start of the joust."

"That's my cue!" Alfred said proudly and they started to make their way back to the carriages to meet up with Ivan.

Ivan and Yao were already waiting there for Alfred and the others. Feliciano had met up with Matthew after their lovers had left for the joust and joined the others at the carriages. Feliks came up to them as well and stood beside Alfred but said nothing. Toris also joined them but Feliks refused to look his direction. Francis and Arthur were the last to show up to the group and once they were all accounted for they made their way to the jousting arena.

Ivan, Alfred, and Yao, along with their grooms and Toris joined the king and a few others on the dais. They had perfect front row seats for the joust. Yao and Alfred sat on either side of the king and Ivan chose to sit beside Yao this time. The main reason being that the changing tents were on his side and when it was close to his turn he would have to leave to change.

"What do you think of the arena, Lady Alfred?" The king leaned over his chair to ask him.

"It's really big! I can't wait to see how this joust works!"

"Yes, and just wait until you see your husband joust. Never once has he been knocked from his horse." Ivan puffed his chest out with pride and Yao rolled his eyes, giving his husband and amused smirk.

"Your majesty, if you give my husband any bigger of a head he already has he won't be able to hold it up!" Yao teased and the king laughed at his words. Ivan lightly flicked Yao's arm in response to his remark.

"I only speak the truth, Lady Yao." The trumpeters sounded off again and that was the king's cue to stand up, listening to all the claps and cheers from his people.

"Presenting your lord and highness, the king!" Shouted an announcer and more cheers and claps filled the air until the king began to quiet them down. Once it was silent, the king spoke.

"Welcome all to the royal joust! This joust is being held in honor of our own Lord Braginski who has brought us many victories in the past and will continue to do so! We honor his new marriage with this festival and joust!" The people cheered and clapped again. On the sidelines stood Arthur with Francis who was not clapping.

"What's wrong love?" Francis asked him, ceasing in his own clapping. "You should be showing your support."

"It's so hard to do though. I'm just thinking about what a huge waste of time and money this is! A feast is one thing but a whole festival and joust for just ONE marriage? It's ridiculous. People are STARVING in the cities and the king just throws his money around for trivial things like this when he SHOULD be donating it to help the public!"

"Welcome to the world of the royals." Francis said and Arthur just shook his head.

"It's disgusting. And have you noticed that you are only person here with pants that red?" Arthur pointed out as he watched the knight on his side mounted his horse. Francis just laughed and kissed his temple, holding him close.

"Presenting Lord Kenway and Lord Ammon!" Shouted the announcer and Arthur forced himself to clap.

Alfred watched as the two knights mounted their horses on opposite sides. The squires brought over their lances that they rested against the reigns by their foot. Their small shields were printed differently and Alfred figured it must be the color of their houses. Both knights put their helms down over their eyes as the man in the center held up the red and black checked flag. Once the flag went down the knights kicked their horses into a run, lowering their lances as they closed in on each other. Alfred leaned forward in his seat, transfixed on the action before him. He closed his eyes when the lances clashed loudly against the shields, splintering the wood. When he looked again both men were still on their horses.

"The first joust is always hard to take." The king whispered to him. "Now they will have to joust again since neither one fell from the horse."

"Does it keep going until someone falls?" Alfred asked.

"They get two goes and if that fails then they meet in the center and clash swords. Whoever brings the other to their knee wins."

Alfred nodded and watched as the two rode to each other again. This time one of them was knocked from the horse and the crowd cheered and clapped. Another pair of knights were readying themselves to do the same. They watched two more jousts before Ivan suddenly stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to go get ready." He told his wives. "I will be coming up next." He smiled.

"Good luck!" Alfred said to him and Yao said the same.

They watched the next joust with less interest than before until they heard Ivan's name being announced. Ivan walked into the jousting arena, dressed in some simple, lightweight armor. He carried his helmet under his right arm as he headed to the horse. Everyone was clapping for him and Alfred was the loudest of them all. Alfred did notice though, when he looked around, that many of the nobles were whispering to one another as they watched Ivan.

Ivan looked over at the dais and bowed to them before leaping up onto his horse. He slipped his helmet on but kept his helm up as he was handed his lance. He walked his horse over to the dais and stood before them. Ivan bowed his head to them before he lowered his lance towards Yao first.

"My lady." Yao smiled at him and stood up from his chair, untying the favor from his wrist and tying it to the tip of the lance. Ivan bowed his head to Yao before carefully bringing the lance over to Alfred next. The crowd was silent, probably whispering at the sight of a double favor on a lance. Alfred had his tied to his belt but he quickly untied it. His hands shook as he tied the favor directly behind Yao's. "My lady." Ivan said to him and bowed his head as he backed his horse away from the dais and took his spot on the left end of the jousting beams.

The other knight looked frightened and nervous to be jousting against Ivan and he quickly lowered his helm as his lance was brought to him. Ivan lowered his own helm and waited for the signal. Alfred watched excitedly as the flag went down and Ivan kicked his horse into a run, along with the other knight. Yao had to cross his legs as he felt himself growing slightly hot the sight of Ivan in his jousting gear. It was something he wished he did not enjoy because the joust was silly but he couldn't resist it when Ivan was involved.

As they ran closer to one another and lowered their lances, Alfred held his breath and waited for them to collide. Ivan's lance struck the shield and splintered wildly, knocking the knight clear off his horse. Everyone cheered at Ivan's victory as he brought his horse to a halt and handed his shattered lance to the squire. He lifted his helm and looked at his wives on the dais who were clapping for him. Alfred was practically jumping up and down until Kiku must have whispered to him to sit back down.

The knight was helped up from the sand and back onto his horse, taking his place on the other side of the beam this time. Ivan took his next lance and set it on the reign as he walked the horse to his side. The flag went down again and they took off in a run. Everyone watched closely again as Ivan's lance shattered against the shield and knocked the knight off again. This time, however, he used so much force with his lance that the knight flipped once in the air before falling to the sand with a loud 'clunk'. The crowd cheered again as Ivan was declared the winner of the joust.

"See? I told you no one could match a lance to your husband."

The king said to Alfred who nodded excitedly as he watched Ivan dismount his horse and go back into the tent. Yao stood up and left the dais to follow him into the tent and Alfred wanted to go as well but the king insisted he stay and talk to him.

Yao lifted the tent flap and slipped inside the small area where Ivan was just taking off his helmet. His hair was slightly damp from sweat and he ran a hand through it, making it stick up slightly. Yao chuckled behind his hand but it was loud enough for Ivan to hear. He turned around and smiled when he saw Yao by the tent flap.

"Did I impress you?" Ivan asked him with a cheerful smile. "I though you didn't like jousting."

"I didn't at first but now I think it's growing on me. Ever since I accepted your second marriage to Alfred I've become much more lax in my ways." Yao told him as he walked over to him and took the helmet from his hands.

"Have others been giving you a hard time about my marriage to Alfred?"

"Not really, I don't have any complaints." He said as he placed the helmet down next to the trunk before going back over to Ivan to start unbuckling the leather straps on the arm covers. "Most of those fickle toadstools never cared enough for me anyway to make too big a deal about it."

"You know, it's very rare that you ever tend to me like this. Are you competing with Alfred?" He gave a little chuckle and Yao just shook his head, unbuckling the last strap on that side and removing the armor.

"No, I have no reason to be in competition with him. I'm actually very impressed that you've been treating us equally." Yao said as he started on the other side. 'Yet you respect me more.' Yao said to himself as he smiled up at Ivan.

"It's true. I do my best to give you both the same of everything. You don't need to feel obligated to make love with me while Alfred is around." Yao sighed at that as he finished the last buckle and removed the last of the arm armor. He then began to unbuckle the sides of the chest plate.

"I enjoy us sharing a bed and fooling around but I don't like it to go further than that."

"You're such a prude…but you're my prude. I bet no other husband would be as lenient as I am with your attitude towards sex. It's my right by royal law to take you whenever I feel like it and you have little say in the matter. But you know I would never do that, which is what separates me from all the others."

"Oh, I know, believe me. I'm thankful for that all the time." He went to the other side of buckles. "And I also just like turning the court upside down with our new arrangement." He snickered to himself. "The looks on their faces are priceless sometimes!"

"You're just a little rebel rouser, aren't you?" Ivan smirked and removed the chest plate once the buckles were undone. He placed the armor in the trunk and easily removed the leg covers to pack it all away. "So what's the real reason you followed me in here?" Ivan looked over his shoulder at him as he stood up.

"Must I always have a reason to follow my husband?" Ivan smirked and went over to him.

"With you, there is always a reason. You're not spontaneous enough." He wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up easily. "I saw the way you were looking at me when I lowered my lance to you. There's more to pleasure than just penetration, my love." He purred and Yao yanked both his ears.

"You know I don't like 'doing' that." Ivan smiled up at him.

"Ah, then I guess that bulge I feel against my chest is just the coin purse I gave you?" He laughed at Yao's embarrassed little blush. "Can't you give your poor, deprived husband a little bit of pleasure? Hmm? After how good I am to you?"

"Deprived? You? You're not deprived of anything!" Ivan grinned at that and lowered Yao to the ground. "Well?" He nuzzled his ear and purred.

"N-No…not here in public. Anyone could just walk right in." Ivan gave a moan and shagged his shoulders heavily. He knew how private Yao was.

"Fine, but you owe me one. It's best we start heading back to the castle early for this day is not done yet."

"What? There's more than just the joust?" Ivan pats his pert rump and Yao gave a little yelp.

"Yes! I plan on taking everyone to the beach tonight! Alfred has been begging me to see it and I know you love it as well." Yao smiled brightly.

"Really? You will take us tonight?"

"Of course. We'll take our leave early, head back to the castle, gather all things we need, and then we'll head out. We'll bring only our group with us. The more we are away from those bastards are court, the better." Ivan also wanted to get away from the court tonight since he did threaten Jacobs.

"I couldn't agree more! You finish getting ready and I'll go round everyone up!" Ivan practically whimpered as Yao left the tent, leaving him unsatisfied.

After they said their farewell to the king for the day Ivan's party left the fairgrounds early to head back to the castle. Everyone was excited about the trip to the beach; especially Alfred who was still too excited from the day to call it quits yet. He wanted to experience as much as he could of this life.

Once they got back to the castle they changed into their traveling clothes since they would be the most appropriate for the beach. Arthur helped Francis pack the picnic baskets consisting of wine, bread, cheese, cakes, and grapes. A bottle of vodka was added in the basket for Ivan. Francis planned on using this evening at the beach to help charm Arthur into saying 'yes' to marry him. A city boy could easily be charmed by the vast open sky and water that is the ocean.

After they were finished the two carried the picnic baskets outside to the carriages. Ivan had some of the servants gather large blankets for them to all sit on and they were already tied to the back of one of the carriages. There was still enough light in the day and if they got there in time they could watch the sunset.

It wasn't long before the others came out to the carriage houses and piled into the carriages. Instead of carriage men Ivan ordered Ludwig and Gilbert to drive the horses. Matthew and Feliciano sat up with their lovers on the drivers seat as they began their short ride to the beach.

The sun was just beginning to lower in the sky when the trees along the road began to part and the shore came in to view. Everyone who had not seen it looked in awe at the sight that greeted them. The water stretched out for as far as they could see and the seagulls could be seen flying overhead. The beach was empty and left open just for them. Ludwig carefully parked his carriage but Gilbert brought his to a screeching halt.

"WOOO HOOO! THE SEEEEEA!"

He shouted and jumped off from the driver's seat, running along the sand and stripping himself as he went. Ludwig just sighed heavily and covered his face but was shocked when he felt the seat jerk as Feliciano jumped off to join Gilbert, stripping as well.

"Oh wow, Ivan…" Alfred said breathlessly. "I-It's even more beautiful up close!"

"Yes, it is. And just wait until you see it in the sunset and in the moonlight. It's even more beautiful."

He got out of the carriage and helped the others out. Francis, Arthur, Tino, and Kiku worked together to help set out all the blankets and take out the food. Ludwig was stuck gathering sticks and left over wood from previous bonfires. Gilbert was supposed to be helping him but he was lost in the water with Feliciano. Berwald and Tino went their own way, walking down to the surf curiously, hand in hand.

Ivan took Alfred and Yao down to the shore after having them remove their shoes and roll up their pants. Alfred had never felt sand between his toes before and it was a strange sensation that he liked. He felt someone take his hand and it was Matthew who came to join them. Matthew ran away a few steps as the water hit the shore, covering their feet.

"Wahh! It's cold!" Alfred said with a laugh as he felt his feet sink into the wet sand as the water receded. "AREN'T YOU TWO COLD OUT THERE?" Alfred shouted to Gilbert and Feliciano who were jumping waves.

"IT FEELS GREAT! YOU JUST HAVE TO JUMP RIGHT IN!" Gilbert shouted as he got flipped over by a wave, feet going up in the air. Matthew had to laugh at that but made sure to ask if he was all right when he surfaced. Another wave hit the shore and this one was a bit higher than the last few, soaking the top fold of Yao's pants.

"Eep!" Yao jumped back a bit and Ivan laughed at him.

"Sorry love! Alfred and I forgot how short you were!"

"No fair!" Yao laughed and was nearly knocked over by a naked Feliks running past him and jumping into the water. Alfred grinned and started to take off his shirt.

"I want to go swimming too! You coming Mattie? Yao? Ivan?"

"Um…I think I'll just watch from the blankets." Matthew said as he quickly tip toed away from another round of water. "I'm not entirely fond of being wet."

"I never get wet. I settle for only my feet." Yao said but Ivan nodded, beginning to remove his clothes as well.

"I will join you, Alfred." Ivan handed his clothes to Yao and Alfred handed his to Matthew, along with his glasses. "Hold on to my hand though as we go in. The waves can easily sweep you away."

Alfred nodded and held on tight to Ivan's hand as they walked further into the ocean water. Alfred was moving closer the further they got into the water to join the others. He shrieked when he felt the sand give out beneath him but Ivan buoyed him easily. Alfred began treading water like Arthur had taught him but was unprepared for the wave that was coming. Ivan immediately grabbed him and jumped him over the wave. The sensation of going up and down in the water made Alfred's stomach tingle and he laughed.

"That was fun!"

"Here comes another one!" Feliciano pointed to warn them.

"Let me do this one by myself, okay?" Alfred said to Ivan and when the wave came he jumped it but didn't quite clear it all the way and got a face full of seawater. He sputtered and held his nose, the salt stinging the inner walls. Ivan chuckled and brought him into a hug. "THAT HURT!"

"It will clear up shortly." Ivan said and moved them a bit closer to the shore so the waves would be less high. Feliciano was still bobbing up and down happily making little noises when Feliks backstroked past him.

"Ve~ Hello there, Feliks!"

"Like, who's ready to play "Dunk the Asshole"?" Feliks grinned evilly and jumped on Gilbert's head to shove him underwater. Gilbert sputtered and flapped his arms wildly until Feliks let him go.

"YOU LITTLE FU-" Gilbert's curse was cut short as Feliks let up at just the right moment to get knocked over by a wave. Feliks had successfully ducked under it and let it flow above his head before coming up and swinging his hair.

"HAHAHA!" Feliks laughed foolhardily at him. "TAKE THAT!"

"YOU LITTLE RUNT! I OUTTA-" Another wave came and before Gilbert could dunk Feliks the man chose to body ride the wave in to the shore. "FUCK YOU!" Gilbert shouted after him.

On shore, Ludwig had gotten a large fire going and Francis was busy cooking up all their meats and veggies. He would hold two thin iron poles as the meats and veggies were slid all along them so they could cook evenly. Kiku set up all the plates and set out the other foods they had brought around the center blanket. Toris had brought some paperwork with him that need looking over. He always wanted to keep himself busy so he wouldn't have to speak to Feliks much.

Arthur was gazing out at the others in the water, just watching them with a simple smile. He particularly like when Matthew would dodge the water hitting the surf. Matthew was more interested in picking up various seashells he was finding. Yao was already pouring himself a glass of wine as he settled on the blankets.

"So what do you think of the beach, Arthur?" Yao asked him. "This is your first time seeing it, right?"

"Yes. I've heard of it and read about it but I've never seen it. It's nothing like I pictured in my mind, though."

"The real image always wins." Francis said as he turned the iron rods over the fire.

"What about you, Kiku? Ludwig?" Yao asked them.

"This is my first time seeing it in person but I've seen it in books before." Kiku said.

"Gilbert and I would come to the shore every summer with our uncle as kids." He answered as he took off his shirt and settled onto his back on the far side of the blankets, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Better call all of them in. The sun is setting soon and they need to dry off."

"And dinner is nearly ready." Francis said.

"I'll go get them." Arthur said and he walked down to the surf, standing next to Matthew who had an armful of seashells. "Start heading back, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay Arthur! Just wait until you see all the different shells I've collected!" Arthur smiled at him and watched Matthew make his way to the blankets before calling out to the others. "DINNER IS READY!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "HURRY ON OUT!"

"WE'RE COMING!"

Feliciano shouted and Arthur made his way back to the blankets, taking a seat beside Toris. Kiku was the only one who made sure his eyes were averted from the group of naked men walking up from the water. He wondered right then why no one decided to bring towels. Berwald and Tino sat beside him as they waited for the others to join them.

"Alright! Lets eat!"

Gilbert said loudly as he plopped himself down on the blankets but was politely scolded by Kiku who feared for the food getting covered in sand. Matthew cuddled next to Gilbert and Feliks sat beside them rather than beside Toris. Only Francis seemed to notice something was up between the two but he figured he would ask about it later. Ivan sat beside Yao and Alfred was on his other side. Ludwig quickly sat up as he could tell that Feliciano was planning to sit on him without warning. Instead, Feliciano plopped himself in Ludwig's lap, making the man moan softly in defeat.

"Alright, get it while it's hot! We have beef and veggies on one side and pork and veggies on the other! Take your pick!"

Toris offered to hold the pork rod while Francis went around with the beef one, letting whomever wanted it to use their forks to pull it off. Then he went around with pork for the others to do the same. Tino offered to pour everyone some wine but only Ivan was allowed to drink the vodka.

As they dined on the blankets they got to watch the sun setting over the horizon. Everyone slowly started to snuggle closer to their significant other at the beautiful sight. Alfred never knew the sun could look so striking over the water and he found it hard to tear his eyes away from the scene. He leaned back Ivan's side as Yao mimicked Feliciano and crawled into Ivan's lap. Ivan held them both around the waist, ignored his own awkward position.

The group was silent as well as they took in the scenery, the only sounds being sips from cups or the chewing of food. Ludwig couldn't really enjoy the scene as he had Feliciano in feline mode that was nuzzling his head up and down his neck. He just kept his arms tight around the smaller man and sighed. Tino rest his head against Berwald's shoulder and smiled softly, taking his hand. Even though Berwald showed no real expression at all, the tight squeeze of his hand was more than enough words for him. Arthur and Francis had their hands linked together, resting their heads against one another.

Kiku was fine by himself but Toris was a bit uneasy at all the lovey dovey stuff around him. He was tempted to just walk around the blankets and sit himself beside Feliks who looked just as lonely. To his surprise and dismay, Gilbert spoke softly to Feliks who nodded his head in response. The only words Toris could make out were 'fight' and 'okay'.

Before he could say or do anything again, Gilbert reached his free arm out and pulled Feliks to his other side, probably so he didn't have to watch the pretty scene alone. Feliks mumbled something but made no attempt to move away from him. Toris wanted to march right over and yank the blonde man away from Gilbert but he didn't want to ruin the moment for everyone so he just picked at his meat and squished grapes between his fingers.

Once the sun had completely set the moon started rising did they all break from their little love knots to begin politely talking to one another. Most of it was about the joust and how well Ivan did. Alfred was already a bit tipsy and he was complimenting Ivan left and right on everything dealing with his joust. Francis wanted to take this opportunity to be alone with Arthur so he leaned over to whisper to him.

"Lets take a walk, love." Arthur looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Can't I ask to be alone with my lover on a night like this. It's been a very long day and a nice walk along a moonlit beach would be a great end to the day, hm?" Arthur sighed softly and nodded, standing up with him. "We're just going for a short walk, guys. We won't be long." Francis told the others.

"Just come back with your pants on!" Gilbert joked and Arthur flashed him a glare before Francis took his hand, leading him away from the others.

They walked along the surf, far away from the bonfire where the only light they had now were the stars and the moon. The gentle sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore relaxed Arthur so much that he moved in closer to Francis, their fingers still entwined. Francis could sense the change in Arthur's mood and he knew he was right in bringing his lover out here. The sounds of the ocean would relax anybody. Francis also wanted to get him calm and in this type of atmosphere before he could speak to him about Alfred.

"Arthur…I know you slept with Alfred." Arthur gasped softly and pulled away from him.

"I-It's not true! I never slept with him!" Francis just smiled at him and shook his head.

"Arthur, I've been around the block with many lovers and I've been in your situation many, many times. I know the look and I can sense the body language. I just want to let you know that it's okay, love. I forgive you for what you did."

"Y-you do? Francis…that's a lot to forgive in just a few short sentences! I mean…I betrayed our relationship! I went behind your back and slept with another." Francis took both of his hands in his own.

"I know how much you care about Alfred and seeing him getting wed to Ivan upset you. You've told me many stories about how you cared for Alfred and hell, I would feel the same way in your position. I wanted to let you know that I do forgive you for what you did and I want us to move forward. I feel like that is what is holding you back from agreeing to marry me."

"Uh…Francis…y-you really surprised me here…I don't know what to say."

"Come, lets walk a bit more. See those rocky hills ahead? I bet we can find a nice little tide pool to relax and talk in, how about that? And that way, you have some time to think."

Arthur just nodded dumbly and let Francis take his hand as they walked to the rocks. Arthur looked up at the huge pile of rocks and wondered how much further he'd be able to see if he was up there. That really was where he wanted to be so he could get away from this awkward situation with Francis. Francis had forgiven him for sleeping with Alfred and he wanted to go on like nothing happened. So why did he try to defend his honor with Gilbert? Was he just doing that for himself or did he really believe Arthur was innocent at that time?

Francis told him to wait once they reached the rocks as he started looking for a tide pool. Arthur watched him up ahead, closing his eyes as he felt the gentle night air blow through his hair. Why couldn't he say 'yes' to Francis' proposal? His time with Alfred was done and his charge no longer looked at him with the same eyes as he did before. Alfred was falling for Ivan and it was no use in pining over him when he should be happy for him. Even though he had his problems with Ivan he would do his best to overlook them as much as he could for Alfred's sake.

He looked up at the starry sky above him with the large moon peering down and he smiled. Francis went out of his way to make this little moonlit walk of theirs perfect. The man took him to dinner and tried romancing him every day from morning to night. Arthur knew he was being stubborn and selfish by not giving Francis more of a change. It was all because he did not want to let go of Alfred but the man was no longer 'his'. Alfred was an adult and he could make adult decisions, even if they were hair brain choices.

But he could no longer deny his feelings for Francis. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was coming to love the man because he was so perverted and weird at times. He would be a fool to give up Francis and chase after a dream that could never come true. He couldn't find true love with Alfred but with Francis he knew he stood a very good chance. Even if he was rushing his feelings because he didn't want to be lonely he knew what was true. He would come to love Francis more and more as the days wore on. Before he could chicken out, before he could run, before he could lie to his stubborn self again, he shouted out loudly and forcefully:

"YEEESSSS!" Francis was climbing on some of the rocks but he shrieked and fell back onto the sand at Arthur's high-pitched cry. The sound of his voice had startled him and he turned around in the sand on all fours to give Arthur an amused, quizzical look. Arthur looked just as dumbstruck as he did.

"Did you just orgasm without me?" Francis asked with a chuckle.

"N-NO! You pervert! I-I was just saying…saying 'yes'." Arthur flushed angrily and held his arms tightly against his sides. He felt stupid for shouting out the word like he did. "I…I mean yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Francis slowly stood up from the sand, staring at Arthur wide eyed.

"Arthur? D-Did I just hear you say what I think you said?" Francis grinned and Arthur sneered at him.

"Yes, damn it! I mean no! I mean yes! ARGH! Yes I'll marry you!" Francis ran to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, swinging him in the air. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"My darling mare said 'yes'! I knew this night would help!" He settled Arthur back onto the sand but still held him tightly against his body. "The moon brings out all the desires and wants in a person!"

"You can't possibly believe the MOON did this, can you?"

"It helped, didn't it? It helped you finally make a decision."

"But-" Francis shut him up with a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips to dive into his mouth.

Arthur gasped and moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Francis' neck. Arthur broke the kiss as he felt Francis tugging his shirt front open and pushing it down his left shoulder. Francis' lips met with the soft skin he found there and before Arthur could protest, something caught his eye out in the water. Squinting, he looked over Francis' shoulder in hopes to get a better view.

"Francis? Are ships suppose to be coming to shore at this time of night?"

"Mmm…sure…merchant ships." Francis muttered against Arthur's salty skin.

"Do merchant ships come in rows and groups of ten…or twenty?"

Francis' eyes widened and he pulled his lips from Arthur's neck to turn and look out into the ocean. Coming out of the dark horizon was a large fleet of unrecognizable ships. The sails were not that of any allies Francis knew and his heart leapt in his throat.

"We need to get back…to the others! We need to get off this shore and fast!"

End Chapter 23 TBC


	24. Chapter 24

***Thanks for the reviews! With the uploading trouble earlier in the week I was able to start and finish the next chapter! Whew!

***Warnings: Much political and war talk. Some torture and uncomfortable scenes in this chapter.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 24

"Francis, you don't think they are enemy ships?" Arthur followed after him, the sand making it harder to run. He looked out at the fleet of ships that just seemed to keep coming closer with more appearing from behind.

"I don't know! Regardless we must get off this beach and report it to the king!" They saw the bonfire come into view and Francis started to wave his arms. "HEY!" He shouted to get their attention. "WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" The others heard Francis' shouting and him and Arthur running towards them. Ivan stood up immediately, followed by Ludwig.

"What are you going on about? What trouble is there?" Ivan asked once Francis and Arthur stopped before them, panting and out of breath.

"Ships!" Arthur panted out and pointed to the water where the ships were slowly starting to come in to view. Everyone turned their eyes to the ocean and the fleet of ships.

"Do you know the symbol on the sails?" Francis asked Ivan who had to squint a bit to make out the strange markings on the sail.

"Can't say that I do. But whoever they are, best we not be here when they make port! Everyone, gather your things quickly!"

The group gathered only their personal belongings, choosing to leave the blankets and basket there on the sand. As everyone headed back to the carriages, Alfred backed up slowly to keep his eyes focused on the ships. He would have never been able to see before without his glasses but he could clearly make out the strange symbol on the sails. Alfred knew he had seen it somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it. The symbol was some strange type of tool with lines behind it, almost representing sunrays. Where had he seen it before?

"ALFRED! HURRY UP!"

He heard his brother shout his name and he turned from the view to run and join the others. It was bothering him that he could not remember where he had saw that symbol and he spent the ride back to the castle thinking about it.

When they pulled up to the carriage house, Ivan wasted no time in calling Toris and Ludwig with him to go and warn the king of the possible invasion. Ivan gave strict orders for his wives to stay together in one room with Gilbert and Berwald watching over them. Matthew gripped Alfred's hand as they made their way up to Yao's room since it was bigger than Alfred's.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Feliciano said out loud to anyone in the room.

"Ceasefires aren't always a good thing." Gilbert pointed out as he leaned back against the door. "Sometimes they can be an used as an excuse so the warring nations can work out different plans without interruption of force." Yao went to the balcony window doors and opened them, stepping out onto the stone surface.

"Alfred, could you come here?" Yao asked him and Alfred joined him on the balcony. "Close the doors, too." Alfred raised an eyebrow but did so, seeing the confused and curious faces of the others.

"What is it, Yao?" Yao folded his arms on the balcony railing as he watched the ships sailing in. They were nearly impossible to see if you didn't already know they were there.

"This may very well be an invasion. The king didn't mention anything about new allies to Ivan or myself. Toris would have told us too if he knew. I don't know who those ships belong to but I can tell you right now that they aren't friends of ours." Alfred nodded and looked out at the sea.

"That symbol on some of their sails? I've seen it before…right now I'm picking my brain for any inkling about that damn symbol! I remember when I first saw it saying 'geez, that sure is one hell of a picture!' but when and where I can't fucking remember!" Yao sighed.

"Do you know what this means? This means that the king will send Ivan out with an army to lead and fight in any battles that are to come." Alfred looked at him in shock.

"W-what? Send him out to fight? Are you sure?"

"He is one of the king's most trusted and prized lords in all his realm and Ivan has never lost a battle. Surely you can't think that he wouldn't have Ivan lead an army since he was right here under his roof, right?"

"I…I guess you're right."

"Ludwig and Gilbert will have to go as well…and possible your friend Berwald as well. Ivan enrolled him into his guard so that makes him officially a soldier of the king as well."

"Tino won't take well to Berwald leaving…and Matthew will be just as sad about Gilbert. B-But hey, we don't have to worry about Ivan, right?" He forced a smile. "I-I mean, he's never lost a battle, right? So he should be able to whoop these guys easily and still come home while his soup is still hot!" He started to laugh but seeing Yao's troubled expression made the laughter die quickly. "Yao?" Alfred moved closer to him.

"We can't go by that, Alfred. Wars are full of so many uncertainties and unpredictable outcomes. I mean look at Ludwig in the last battle. He is a top general and even he got struck down…so you can see why I'm worried about Ivan, right?" Yao looked at him and Alfred gave a slow nod.

"I…I guess I wasn't trying to think about that…about Ivan going off to battle."

Now he was just as worried as Yao and he felt his heart sink to his stomach. The idea of Ivan going off to war sent chills down his spine. The thought about going with him popped into his mind but he shot it down immediately. Ivan would never take him to battle with him. Alfred would want to go not to fight per say, but rather to just know what was happening and how Ivan was doing. The idea of not knowing would slowly drive him crazy and he knew that. But before he started to let his mind wander into the future ahead he had to first see what the plan of action was and whom these 'invaders' were. He knew Yao was just as frightened and worried as he was so he took Yao's hand in his own.

"We have to stick together, Yao. I know the relationship we have is…well…awkward…but we have to really meet on common ground for whatever lies ahead. We both share Ivan so neither one of us should worry alone, right?" Yao smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, you're right. We are in a very strange position so it is best we stick together. But…when Ivan has to leave…d-do you want private time with him? I would want that." Alfred nodded.

"Sure, I would like that too. He would see both of us separately without trouble. We both share something different with him so it makes sense."

"Everything was working out so nice…what happened? We were having a fun filled, stress free day and now this." Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wish this war would end so everyone can go back to peaceful lives."

"I hope for that as well. Come on; let's go back inside to the others. The ships are dropping anchor."

Ivan had told the king about the fleet of ships and he had sent out scouts right away. The king also called an emergency meeting of all his councilors so Ivan had to go back to his and Alfred's room to change. For any type of royal meeting with the council he had to wear a heavy black robe made of velvet that usually had him sweating to death, especially in this hot weather. He slipped on his chain of office and gave himself a quick look over before leaving the room.

Toris and Ludwig were waiting together outside of the room and followed behind him. Ivan would need Toris there as an extra set of ears and Ludwig would be needed in case the meeting got heated. It wouldn't be the first time Ivan had a dagger pulled on him during a meeting. But he knew that nothing good could come of this meeting and it meant that he would have to serve the king in battle once again. He thought about Alfred and Yao being left alone here in the palace without any trustworthy guards to protect them. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Berwald would be called on to fight as well. After the meeting he would have to think about what to do with them to keep them safe in his absence.

When they arrived at the meeting room, lesser lords and ladies bowed to him as he passed by, entering the hall. The king was already sitting at the head of the table with one of his personal advisors standing by his side. At the moment only three other lords were there and they were awaiting the arrival of the others. They probably had to be risen from their beds and were taking their sweet time coming to the late night meeting.

Ivan took his seat nearest to the king and took the goblet of water that was offered to him by a groom. Ludwig and Toris stood in the back of the room with the royal scribe who was setting out his ink and paper on the desk. Toris had his own portable writing box to take his own notes. Little by little the other lords trickled in, greeting each other and taking their seats. When all the chairs were filled, the king thumped his cane loudly on the floor to gain their attention and silence their talk.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I apologize for having called you all here so late at night and on such short notice. But as you are aware there is a fleet of strange ships making port on our shores. I have already sent out scouts and the army is being gathered as we speak. Now lets get down to business. Has any one heard anything or know anything about these ships?" The lords shook their heads and murmured to one another until Ivan put his hand up. "Speak, Lord Ivan."

"Gentlemen, my advisor has a sketch of the symbol that we saw on some of the sails. Perhaps if you all see it you may know something more."

Ivan waved Toris over and the brown haired man balanced the box on his forearm as he lifted the lid to pull out the paper with the symbol. Ivan took it from him and passed it to his right, handing the paper to the first lord. The paper made it's way around the table but no one could make anything of it. When the king received the paper, he studied it carefully before handing it back to Ivan.

"Everyone, we have cause to assume that these ships are no friends but enemies. We will not know for sure until my scouts return but rest assure that another battle is close at hand." One of the lords spoke up.

"Should we assume that they are with our enemy kingdom?"

"Yes." The king said and nodded to the lord. "This may be why he called for a cease fire. He may have already had this all planned out. Invaders from the sea are not something I expected." Ivan spoke up next.

"We are unsure and unclear of what other countries and nations and kingdoms live beyond the horizon. Our traders and explorers have only found a small number of places but there are more out there that our enemy may have come across before us."

"I agree with his majesty and Lord Ivan." Said one of the lords. "These invaders are a cause for concern and we must act with haste!"

"Hang on, friend, lets not rush into things!" Argued another lord.

"First we must listen to what the scouts have to say and then we will continue on from there." Said the king. "However, I would like to start going over war preparations and battle tactics." Ivan rubbed his temples, as he knew it was going to be a very long night.

Back up in the room, everyone had pretty much fallen asleep either against the wall or in a chair. Alfred was the only one awake and he had Matthew's sleeping head on his lap as they rest on the sofa. Gilbert was on the side of Alfred with his head back against the sofa's pillows. Alfred was too troubled to sleep because he kept thinking about that symbol in his mind.

He was close to giving himself an actual headache when a little red flag finally went up in his mind. Of course! Now he remembers where he saw that symbol! It was one day at the market a couple of years ago when he and Arthur were selling fresh eggs and milk. Alfred remembered these three large men with suntanned skin and dark hair with strange markings on their bare chests. The three were unlike anything he had seen before and they drew a lot of attention from the crowd that day. They had stopped at their table and spoke in a strange language as they pointed to the eggs. As he was putting the eggs they bought into one of their pouches, Alfred noticed a strange symbol on the man's wrist. The other two had the same symbol on theirs as well and it matched the one the sails.

"That's it!" Alfred said in a hushed voice. "That's where I've seen the symbol before! I must tell Ivan and the king!" Carefully, Alfred lifted Matthew's head off his lap and laid it on the sofa gently. He tip-toed around the room and quickly threw on his clothes from today before slipping silently through the door.

Alfred grinned from ear to ear at the information he held and was eager to share it with the king. The palace was too large for him to find his way so he asked a groom to lead him to the king. The groom did so, bringing him to the courtroom and pointing to a large door where a few lords stood around it talking. Alfred nodded and cleared his throat as he walked up to them, poised and dignified. The men turned to look at him and gave little humorous smiles or smirks. There were about five of them.

"Good evening, my lords."

"Lady Braginski, how strange of you to be wandering around at this time of night without an escort." One said to him and Alfred frowned.

"I don't need an escort. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, sir." He said proudly. "I would like to see my husband and the king." They chuckled.

"Little boys like you have no business playing war council with the king. You don't just walk in there."

"First off, I am not a 'boy'! I'm nineteen summers (he thinks), hardly a child! And I just happen to have VERY important information regarding these ships! I need to let them know right away!"

"You'll have to wait until they are done. Women don't belong in the war counseling chambers." Said one.

"I'm not a woman." Alfred narrowed his eyes. "And if I was who the hell cares! Information is information no matter WHO it comes from! Now let me pass!" The blocked his way.

"You're close enough to one. You do go by 'lady' don't you?" Said another and Alfred growled low before shoving the man away.

"Get out of my way you old fart sack!" Alfred had had enough of their insults and he barged his way into the room anyway. Everyone stopped their discussion to look at the door where Alfred now stood.

"Alfred?" Ivan stood up, confused as to why Alfred was here. The king stood up as well.

"Lady Alfred." He greeted him and three more lords stood to greet him in respect while the others gave him dirty looks or crossed their arms. Ivan narrowed his eyes at the men still sitting and before he could voice his displeasure the king did it for him. "Rise, gentlemen." The king demanded softly and the rest of them did so but they weren't please about it.

"Wife, what brings you here?" Ivan said calmly and Alfred walked up to the other end of the table and bowed.

"Husband. Your majesty, and…um…men of the council?" He was not sure of his wording but the king nodded at him and motioned for everyone to sit back down. "I know something about the ships! About the symbol that is on the sails!" The men whispered to one another and the king exchanged looks with Ivan.

"How do you know this?" The king asked him. Alfred quickly told them the story of the men in the market and the matching symbol tattoos.

"From the south." Toris suddenly chimed in after Alfred was done.

"Elaborate, Toris." Ivan told his advisor and Toris handed his box to Ludwig before going over to stand next to Alfred.

"Lady Alfred's words make sense. The way he described the men tells us that they are from more tropical climates." Ivan leaned over the table to look at one of the lords to his right.

"Lord Starkling, you own one of the biggest trading boats in this kingdom. Any idea on where these 'invaders' are from?"

"We are too far north to travel southward. Most of our trades come from the west." Replied Lord Starkling.

"Our enemy is much closer to the south then we are." The king said, stroking his bearded chin.

"Hold on, how can we even be sure Lady Braginski is right?" Said another lord, sounding displeased. "Doesn't anyone else see the irony in this story? What are the odds of this boy knowing something like that!" Ivan stood up from his chair then, staring the man down.

"Are you calling my wife a liar, Lord Avery?" Ivan said dangerously. "What reason would he have to lie?" The man gulped a bit and another lord spoke up, sensing the heavy tension. It was one of the lords who stood up first when Alfred entered the room.

"L-Lady Alfred, would you describe these men as civilized or barbaric?" Alfred looked at the man and thought for a second.

"W-Well I can't really say for sure. I only met with them for a very short time. They looked VERY barbaric in their dress and body decoration but they could be civilized, wherever they are from."

"Then it's simple. Send a barbarian to fight barbarians." Said Lord Avery, looking at Ivan when he said that. Ivan was ready to run around the table and strangle the man when the king thumped his cane loudly on the floor again to silence everyone.

"Lord Avery! Hold your tongue!" The king looked at Alfred then. "Lady Alfred, I apologize for the rudeness of my men. Your words are all we have to go on right now until my scouts return. I appreciate you coming to tell us what you know. Is there anything else?" Alfred shook his head.

"No sir."

"Then you are dismissed, thank you." Said the king and Ivan ushered Ludwig forward, silently telling him to escort Alfred back to the room. Alfred looked at Ivan before he left and hoped his husband wasn't angry with him. Ivan was hard to read at the moment. Once Alfred was escorted out of the room they continued the meeting.

"We have no reason to disbelieve my wife." Ivan said, sweeping his eyes over all the lords at the table making some of them cringe.

"I agree with Lord Ivan." Said the king. "I find solid evidence in Lady Alfred's words. To further this investigation, I have a general from our opposing kingdom in my dungeon as we speak. If anyone would know the reasoning behind these 'barbarians' it would be him." He turned to Ivan then. "Lord Ivan, can I entrust you to find this information out from him by any 'means' necessary?" Ivan smirked and rests his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together lazily.

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty."

"Sire, why do you entrust so much to Lord Ivan? Do we not hold your trust enough to carry out missions?" The king sat back in his chair.

"Lord Haywood, sounding like a jealous child is not becoming of a high councilman." The king stated. "I trust these types of matters to Lord Ivan because I know he will not chicken out and will follow through to the very end. He has offered to do things that many of you are quick to decline. But do not fret for you are all very helpful in your own ways and I do recognize that. Now, Lord Ivan, I know it is very late in the evening but this can't wait."

"I fully agree, your highness." Ivan smirked. "I will need someone to show me where the dungeon is."

"Oh, of course. You will find 'everything' you may need there to get the answers I require. I want you to come to me the moment you find out. My advisor here shall escort you there." Ivan smiled and bowed to him.

"I do have one or two things to do quickly before I head there, your grace."

"I trust you, Lord Ivan. Meeting is adjourned. We will meet back here the moment we get the answers we need."

The men got up and began to leave one by one. Ivan told Toris to go the room and check on everyone there while he sought to the said business. Toris gulped, knowing what was in store for the poor man in the dungeon but did as he was told. Ivan stayed behind for a bit in the court waiting to catch a moment alone with Lord Avery. Threatening the man would get him ready for his long night of torture with the general in the dungeon. He caught sight of Lord Avery heading to one of the many hallways that lead to guest rooms and Ivan quickly followed. He could be very light on his feet when needed. Just as Lord Avery entered his room Ivan was a few short steps behind him and stopped the closing of the door with his foot.

"What in the world-?" Lord Avery's questioning voice did not prepare him for the sudden peeking violet orb of Ivan's eye between the door and the frame. "AH!" Ivan just invited himself in and closed the door behind him.

"Boo!"

"Lord Ivan? What are you doing in my room! Get out before I call the guard!"

"Aw. I'm pissing myself I'm so terrified. Go ahead, scream like a little girl because the big bad wolf is going to eat you up." Lord Avery kept his eyes carefully on him as he backed up.

"I-I'm warning you, Ivan! S-Stay aw-away from me!" Ivan pouted and closed his eyes, holding a hand to his chest.

"My friend, you wound me. I just came here to talk with you. I was only joking before!" Ivan smiled at him and folded his hands behind his back. "I know you have a lot to say about me and you didn't want to say any more in front of everyone. So now I am here, we are all alone. Speak your mind, comrade."

"Is this because I didn't stand for your whore wife?" Ivan's smiled only grew wider.

"Mind your tongue before you loose it, friend. I won't hesitate to just rip it out with my teeth." He started rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." He clicked his teeth together and he saw the chill that ran down Avery's spine. "I don't care what you have to say about me, little man, but I will not tolerate any of my wives being spoken about in such a manner. You have just doomed yourself, friend." Lord Avery backed up further, never taking his eyes off of Ivan's.

"How dare you threaten me? I am of the king's high council!"

"As am I. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I will report you!" Ivan scoffed.

"The king would never believe you. And even if he did I doubt he would do much but tell me 'don't do it again'. This face of mine holds nothing but sweet smiles."

"My father has always warned me to be wary of people who smile too much." Ivan clicked his tongue and then laughed.

"A wise man, your father! There is full truth in that, Lord Avery." Ivan started walking towards him and Avery was clearly beginning to panic. "You see, Lord Avery, when I said you 'doomed' yourself, I meant it." He backed Avery into a corner and the man started to cower a bit. "I'm not going to tell you when or how. It will just…happen." He grinned. "Could be tomorrow, could be a month from now. It may be me or it may be someone else. But I promise you that your demise will come with a smile." Ivan pats him on the head and Avery flinches.

"F-Forgive my words, Lord Ivan! I've spoken out of term!" He said and slid to the floor.

"Oh yes, you have. Didn't your parents ever tell you, if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all? Pity you don't think before you speak. I like this hat." Ivan said and took Avery's floppy hat from his head and placed it on his own. "I think I'll keep it."

"I-It's yours! A gift!" Avery said with a trembling voice.

"You are too kind. Enjoy the rest of your night, Lord Avery. We have some busy days ahead of us." Ivan smirked. "And you'd best start wearing only black pants." Ivan pointed downward to the small puddle and stain in the front of Avery's navy blue leggings. "Sleep tight!"

Ivan left the room with a happy whistle as he went back to the meeting room where the advisor was patiently waiting for him. He followed the man through various halls and down steps until they came to a heavy locked door. The advisor knocked loudly the wood and the door opened to revel one of the over seers of the dungeon.

"The king has requested that Lord Ivan speak to the war general we caught not so long ago. He is free to do what he wants with the man to get information that is needed." The advisor told the elderly man who nodded.

"Yes, I will show you to him."

The man waved Ivan in and the advisor took his leave, assuming Ivan would be able to find his way back. Ivan looked around at the dungeon since it was his first time here. It was rather large and well cleaned for a dungeon. There were various doors with bared windows and people shouting for mercy and for help. The man finally stopped at a door and took out his keys, searching for the correct one. Ivan waited patiently as the man unlocked door to show a huddled mass on the haystack in the corner.

"General Roker, you have a visitor." Said the man and stood aside so Lord Ivan could step in. Ivan smirked at the brown haired man with a heavily stubble beard and stringy hair. The man had been here for awhile and usually it would be a lot easier to get them to speak.

"General Roker, I would like to ask you about some fleet of ships that have just landed on our shore."

"I won't tell you anything." The man said in a hoarse voice and Ivan just smirked, crouching down to his level.

"I will get the information I need at any cost. I will ask you one more time. Do you know anything about the fleet of ships that are storming our beaches?" The man looked away with his lips pressed tight. Ivan sighed and looked back at the man at the door. "Call your boys. Have them bring General Roker here to torture chamber." The man bowed.

"Yes sir Lord Ivan."

The general had to be half drug from the cell being too weak to walk steadily upright by himself. Ivan followed behind the man who was hiding his fear quite well and he would enjoy forcing this man to give him the information he wanted to know. Once they got to the torture chamber Ivan was very impressed with how big it was compared to his. But they both served the same purpose and Ivan was going to start out simple with the general.

"Hold him down on his knees at that table over there. I can tell he's right handed so I want that hand spread out on the surface."

While the men prepared the general Ivan busied himself with picking out the cleanest leather apron and gloves he could find on the hooks after removing his robe. He walked over to the man as he was tying the apron behind him. Ivan smiled at the man who glared up at him, challenging him to do his worst.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to hear? I'm assuming you know something about this because of how you responded to me in the dungeon when I first asked. You know my question so tell me what I want to hear." The man stayed silent but Ivan could see his fingers trembling a bit on the table.

"Mallets and hammers are over there, sir." Said one of the men, jerking his head to another long table with various devices on it. Ivan went over to the table to pick up a decent mallet that would easily do the job he wanted. He twirled it in his fingers as he walked back over to the man.

"Last chance." Ivan offered but the man still remained silent. "Very well. Pick a finger for me smash first, General Roker." Roker looked at him with a sneer and Ivan smiled sweetly. "Come on, you don't want me to have to pick for you, do you? At least with your own choice you will still have a functioning hand. If you want me to pick you won't have a hand left. Don't be stubborn now, just tell me what I want to hear and everything will go smoothly."

"Fuck you." Ivan grinned.

"Last chance to pick a finger before I do it for you." Ivan said in a sing-song voice but he didn't give the man a chance to answer this time but instead just brought the mallet down with lightening speed smashing the thumb and index finger. The scream the man let out was music to his ears. "Ah, I have an impulse problem, sorry." He joked happily. "Care to go again?" The man was trembling and hissing in pain but still would not speak. Even after Ivan had completely destroyed all ten fingers beyond healing the general still wouldn't talk.

"Sir, we have the rack fixed up and working again."

"Yes, we'll do that next. Ugh…it's going to be a loooooong night."

And it was. Ivan did not get out of the dungeon with the information he needed until early dawn. It had been quite a while since he last tortured someone like that for such a long period of time. However, he did get all the information on the fleet that he needed. He desperately wanted to go check on Yao and Alfred but his duty had to bring him to the king's sleeping chambers. The guards posted there knocked on the door for him and he was immediately granted entrance.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour, your highness." Ivan said and bowed to the king who was sitting in one of the room chairs by his desk.

"It's quite alright for I haven't been able to sleep. Did you find out what we need to know?" Ivan nodded.

"Yes. It took some heavy work to get the information needed but I have a full report for you. The fleet of ships are hired warriors from a large tribal kingdom located far south of our enemy, as we suspected. The ceasefire was to ensure that our guard would be down as their boats headed our way. It is said that when the enemy king heard the ships had pass by would be when he called for the ceasefire to ensure their safe journey. He is paying these barbarians with gold from his own treasury. We can be assured that these barbarians will be an unruly bunch who are afraid of nothing. We will have quite a battle ahead of us."

"Damn it all…my scouts have yet to return but we can't keep waiting for long for they may be on their way to storm our city right now."

"Even barbarians won't attack head on without fully knowing about their enemy first. Maybe they are waiting for us to make the first move." Ivan suggested.

"We will give the scouts until the morning to come back to us with a full report. Start preparing yourself for battle, Lord Ivan. You will be one of my warlords, however, I would want you to stay here to help defend the city walls before I send you out to the field."

"Ah, thank you sir." That would be good for him so he could make sure Yao and Alfred were protected.

"Go rest up with what little time you have right now, Lord Ivan. Thank you for your services."

"You're welcome, your majesty. Rest well." Ivan bowed and left the room to hurriedly make his way to Yao's room where everyone was.

Alfred still could not sleep and he was once again out on the balcony by himself. His gaze was focused on the large mass of ships that were filling the horizon and more were coming into view as the sun began to rise. There had been no movement at all and the shore was still empty of any men, so far anyway. They must still be on the boats.

It was then that Alfred got the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He looked behind him but he could see everyone was still asleep. He scanned the courtyard but it was completely deserted. The feeling was beginning to creep him out and he kept looking all around for the sight of anyone or anything.

Meanwhile, inside a flowering tree within the courtyard perched a black cloaked and hooded man. He smirked as he watched Alfred carefully up on the balcony. The man was a spy hired by the enemy king to live among the people at this court and learn everything he could that would prove helpful for their cause. He had watched Lord Ivan very carefully since he was the most trusted and most dangerous of all the lords here. Aside from the massive number of soldiers, the man knew that Ivan was their biggest threat and had to find a way to control and subdue him.

That's where the wives came in. The man noticed that Ivan paid equal attention to both of them but seemed to favor the one on the balcony, Lady Alfred. He was the 'new' wife that has the court in an uproar and Ivan was infatuated with him. He would have to wait for the perfect moment to snatch the man away and bring him to the tribal leader's ship to be held captive there. If he had an open opportunity to snatch the other, Lady Yao, then he would. Either one would bring Ivan to his knees but they would have a better chance if he caught Alfred. And from what he observed about the wives, Yao was the smartest of the two and Alfred would be the one that could be fooled.

The man sat still when he saw Lord Ivan come out onto the balcony and startle Alfred. He watched as Ivan embraced him and spoke to him. He smirked as Ivan stroked Alfred's face and kissed him numerous times. Yes, that would be the one he had to get. He remembered overhearing that Alfred liked to take bathes in the elaborate tubs that this king always had by the windows for the view. That would be his best chance to strike. Now that he had a plan he just had to wait for the right moment.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Ivan?" Alfred asked in his arms.

"The best way you can help me is to remain here where you can be safe. I will be at the wall so knowing you are safe in this room or your own is more than enough to help me. I know from Arthur that you can be quite the wonderer but I insist that you stay put here!"

"Right…but I just feel so useless sitting around doing nothing." Ivan smiled and rests his forehead against Alfred's.

"You will be doing something. You will be giving me peace of mind while I am out there fighting."

"Yao and I will be worried sick about you. You know that, right?"

"I know but I can assure you that nothing will happen to me. Now come inside, my little rose. You really should rest."

"You should do the same…you'll probably be called away very soon." Ivan gave a small smile.

"Why don't we go wake up Yao and the three of us can go to your room to catch some shut-eye?"

"Will Yao like that?"

"He won't have a choice. Come on."

Ivan lead him back inside the room and Gilbert had woken up hearing the balcony door close. Ivan let him know that he was taking them to Alfred's room and that he was to stay here with all the others. Ivan carefully picked up the sleeping Yao from the bed and carried him bridal style out of the room with Alfred close behind. Alfred's room wasn't far from Yao's so the sleeping man never knew he had switched beds. Ivan stripped down to his just his leggings and undershirt incase he had to get up quickly. He would be sleeping in the middle of the bed of course so Alfred would get in last.

Once Ivan slid under the covers and settled in the middle he held his arm open for Alfred to join him. Alfred removed his boots and joined them in the bed, snuggling up into Ivan and resting his head on his chest. Yao had sensed Ivan's body near his and he rolled into him as well, tucking his head under Ivan's chin. His arms were wrapped protectively around them both but Alfred was a tad bit jealous of Yao being next to them right now. Alfred liked being held in Ivan's arms and it actually felt lonely with only one. Ever since that night they skated on the ice and Ivan held him with those powerful arms he couldn't get enough of it. Even though Ivan's hands and arms could bring mass amounts of pain they could be very protective and tender when they needed to be. Alfred decided that when they got a chance, he and Yao would have to work out some sort of schedule of taking turns with Ivan when it came time for bed. They would probably just have to alternate their nights or leave it up to Ivan who he wanted to sleep next to that night.

"Stop thinking." Ivan suddenly whispered to Alfred, startling him a bit.

"What?"

"Stop thinking. When you think to hard you tend to grind your teeth and I can feel you doing it on my chest. Rest my rose…you're going to need to strength for the days to come. There is no telling how long I will be defending the royal city walls."

"Sorry…I'll sleep now." Alfred said softly and closed his eyes but sleep would not come easily to him. It was a few more hours before the sun had risen but to Alfred it felt like a few minutes. It was all too soon that a knock came at their door.

"Lord Ivan?" It was Toris. "Lord Ivan, are you awake?"

"I am." Ivan called and yawned loudly, slipping his arms out from under both of his wives. Yao had woken up due to the movement and he was confused with his surroundings for a moment but then pieced it together.

"The scouts have returned with a full report. You are needed right away in the war meeting room."

"I'll be there shortly."

Ivan responded and Alfred got out of bed first so Ivan could start dressing. Yao remained sitting up in the bed with his knees up to his chest, resting his folded arms on them. Alfred slipped on his robe and looked outside the balcony doors towards the sea where all the ships were still anchored. Ivan quickly threw on his clothes and smoothed out his bed head hair in the body mirror before turning to his wives.

"I want you two to go about the day as you would normally. As of now life hasn't changed in the castle so keep yourself busy. I will let you know how things are going throughout the day."

"Do you think you will ride out to the wall today?" Yao asked him, pushing a few strands of loose hair away from his face.

"It's a strong possibility." Ivan responded. "Instead of staying cooped up in these rooms all day why don't you two join the other wives in all their…well, whatever they do in their spare time. Try to make friends." Ivan walked over to Alfred first and kissed his cheek before going over to Yao and kissing the top of his head.

"You know how I feel about those cackling hens." Yao frowned at him and Ivan chuckled.

"I'll leave it up for you two to decided but I'm afraid I really must dash. I'll see you both later."

He smiled at them as he left the room and followed Toris back down to the meeting hall where the other lords of the royal council were gathering. Ivan saw Lord Avery ahead of him and flashed the man a smile that in turn made the color drain from his face in fright. Ivan chose to sit down next to Lord Avery on purpose just so he could get some kind of sick enjoyment out of the day. Once everyone was seated and accounted for the king was announced as he made his entrance into the room. Everyone stood up with soft words of 'Your Majesty' shared among them and the king nodded his head to them. As the king took his seat Ivan could immediately tell that he was troubled.

"Gentlemen, my scouts have returned with a full report on these invaders. Lord Ivan has obtained information from one of our captured generals that these barbarians were hired by our enemy to aid in this dispute. Lady Alfred was correct in his description of the men for they all have some sort of tribal markings and share the same symbolic tattoo. They have not set up any camps but are remaining on their boats. The scouts have noticed that these men carry tons of different weapons that are all very large in size and some aren't even recognizable. We can assume that this hired tribe is a strong army of pure bloodied warriors and we may not know how to fight this enemy."

"Do they wear armor?" A lord asked.

"No they do not." The king responded.

"Then they can easily be killed."

"But if they are some savage uncivilized tribe they may host some strange force of magic or the like." Another lord pointed out.

"Could we not…well…do you think maybe we could try to reason with them by offering to pay them MORE to fight on our side?" Asked Lord Owen who was one of the few lords that had stood for Alfred yesterday.

"That won't do." Ivan spoke up. "The general told me that they are very strong willed and loyal so getting them to change sides would be an impossible task. And who's to say our enemy won't offer them even more if we do?"

"I second Lord Ivan." Said Lord Haywood. "Should we still attempt terms with them?"

"My scouts said that the warriors show no signs of attacking yet but they have been preparing. We have to decide if we should meet them head on in a surprise attack or exchange terms first. Let's decided on-"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" They were interrupted as a man burst through the door, panting heavily. "S-SIRE! WE HAVE MOVEMENT FROM THE SHORE!" The lords started talking madly among themselves and the king had to bang his cane on the floor.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes! Our tower guards have spotted the men moving in large groups!"

"Send the word for our army to meet them head on outside the walls! Lord Ivan will command the army on the walls should they make it here!"

"YES SIR!" The man said and rushed from the room.

"Everyone! Prepare yourselves for battle and stay on alert!" The men started to get up in a crowded rush but Ivan remained behind with the king. "Ivan…most of my army is posted all over the kingdom and having them leave their camps will leave us open to more attacks."

"I know. The enemy may be expecting that."

"Yes. So I desperately need you told hold off these barbarians beyond the wall! I have sent out messages to a few neighboring cities who hopefully should send us some aid but I can't promise they will be here soon. I have even sent word to my son and I hope his army will be ready to travel for they have yet to see battle where they are posted now." Ivan smiled.

"Sire, we have more than enough weapons to fight at the wall. I have no fear that we won't be able to hold them off. Your walls are heavy stone and they are very high. You have catapults, archers, oil boiling pots, rocks, and fire powder. I can assure you that we will hold them off until some reinforcements arrive." The king smiled and slapped Ivan on the back.

"I know I can count on you! The army is already at the wall awaiting your orders! Ready yourself in the armory and I will send word to your wives to see you off. We must make haste!"

"Yes, your majesty. And call upon Ludwig and Gilbert as well. I want Gilbert out on the ground battle to help lead the men and Ludwig I want at the wall with me. The other guard I have in the room, Berwald, he can stay with my wives."

"It shall be done!"

"Toris, you are to act as regent for me while I am at the wall. Keep our house in check." Toris bowed.

"Of course.

Ivan nodded and bowed his goodbye before leaving the room and quickly finding his way to the barracks and the armory. His jousting armor would be useless in this battle so he had to search through the various types of armor. He first slipped on a long hooded chainmail shirt that fell to mid thigh. Next he covered it with his normal tunic of the day before having assistance with the chest and lower body plates. He finished it off with some shoulder armor and borrowed a sword belt. Instead of a sword he chose to slip in a spiked mace and a small battleaxe. Anyone who tried to storm the wall in his presence would loose a hand or be sporting a cracked skull. Ivan smirked at the thought and he was actually looking forward to it. The last thing he needed was a helmet so he chose one that didn't fully cover his face but would protect his head. After he was suited up and prepared for battle he left the armor to meet with his men outside.

Alfred and Yao, along with Feliciano and Matthew were the only ones from Wolf Hall outside the courtyard. Ivan had yet to appear since he had a few quick things to go over with the king but Ludwig and Gilbert were ready and prepared. Ludwig was trying to calm a weeping Feliciano who clung to him like a parasite. Matthew on the other hand didn't quite know how to react but he knew he didn't want Gilbert to go. He had some tears in his eyes as he watched Gilbert slide his sword into its sheath.

"I'll be back soon, Mattie. I'm not afraid of these assholes with tattoos."

"H-have you ever fought anyone like them?"

"Nope."

"Then how-"

"Sh! They are men like anyone else and I can take them down easily with my Dick Stick."

"That will send them running…" Matthew tried to joke about it but he didn't feel like laughing and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Hey, think of it this way. When I come back I think it will be time to introduce you to my REAL-"

"I get it!" Matthew squealed out and blushed brightly.

"And don't let your brother know! Not until AFTER the fact, okay?"

"O-Okay." Matthew said softly and Gilbert brought him into a tight hug.

"I'm nearly impossible to get rid of so don't worry for me. I promise I will return with only some bumps and cuts. I have to ride out now to join the others." He said as he leapt up onto his horse.

"Be careful out there, Gilbie." Matthew said, his voice breaking a little bit as he choked back tears.

"Here, give me your hand." Matthew lifted his hand to Gilbert who took it in his gloved one and kissed the top. " 'My lady'." Matthew smiled at that and flushed prettily. He watched with a heavy heart as Gilbert kicked his horse into a run to leave the courtyard.

Ivan finally came out of the main door with his helmet under his right arm and he searched for his wives. He spotted them both at the bottom of the stairs on either side of the banisters. Ivan chuckled as he figured they purposefully separated themselves so he could say goodbye to them privately. Since he was in tons of royal and noble company he stopped at Yao, taking a moment to admire his spring green silk robe.

"You look lovely today." Ivan said softly and smiled at him. Yao on the other hand did not return the smile and Ivan knew he was both annoyed and saddened by his leaving.

"Take care of yourself out there. Don't leave me alone here with all these phony bastards." Ivan chuckled.

"I would never do that to you." He stroked Yao's cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "You're second in command now after Toris so I'm expecting you to hold things together as well."

"I would be honored." Yao responded and Ivan bent his head down to kiss the shorter man. Ivan knew that Yao was very uncomfortable with the current situation so he didn't take his somber attitude as an insult. He knew that deep down Yao was very distraught over his leaving but he didn't want to show it, especially not in public. "Be careful on that wall." Yao reminded him. Ivan nodded and took his hand to kiss the top.

"I will see you shortly, my precious little orange blossom." He gave Yao a wink before turning to the other end and walking to wear Alfred stood. Alfred greeted him with a sweet smile but he could tell his little rose was just as sad as Yao.

"That chain stuff looks heavy." Alfred said softly as he looked Ivan up and down.

"It is called 'chainmail'. It will help protect my body from things like arrows and sword points. I see you really favor that blue tunic I bought you. It does suit you with those beautiful eyes." His rose smiled at him again and Ivan took his chin gently in his hand. "I love all your smiles, Alfred. Right now I wish I could see one of your cheerful happy ones then the saddened one you are giving me."

"You can't honestly expect me to be happy about you leaving to fight in a battle, Ivan."

"I don't expect that from you, my sweet rose. I just enjoy seeing your happy face and large grins. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior and don't do anything you will regret later. I want you to stay here where I know you are safe. No sneaking off to see me or leaving the palace, got it?"

"I understand. I promise I won't leave the palace!" Alfred grinned and Ivan leaned forward to kiss him.

"I really must be off now."

"Watch your back, okay? And come back to us." Alfred had a sudden image of watching his father walk off and leave them at the farm. Alfred remembered hoping that his father would come back to pick them up but he never did. The feeling of abandonment was mixing with his fear of Ivan's departure and it was leaving a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I will come back to you, I promise. You best watch your back here too. Go to Toris with any questions or concerns you may have and he will advise you, okay?" Alfred smiled and nodded. "Good boy."

With that, Ivan bowed to them both before going over to one of the horses supplied for him. As he mounted the stallion he gave another glance at his wives and flashed them a happy smile with a wave. Yao remained still but returned the smile with open sadness but Alfred had his arm stretched up high as he waved happily. The two waited by the stairs until the very last line of soldiers exited the courtyard. Matthew had come up to stand beside him and they held hands tightly. Feliciano took his place next to Yao but had already seemed to calm down more quickly than he did the last time Ludwig rode to battle.

As the four continued to watch the army until they were clear out of sight down the main city rode, another figure was watching closely from his perch and awaiting just the right moment to carry out his plan.

End Chapter 24 TBC

***Fast Note: It may take me a little longer to update the next chapter since battle scenes can be tricky and difficult to write. I will do my best though! XOXOXO


	25. Chapter 25

***Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Whew! I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would! I hope you all enjoy it! I went a bit soft on these battle scenes but like I said they can be difficult to write so I gave it my best! Please, be gentle. 3

***Warnings: Bad language, slight war gore, uncomfortable/disturbing scenes, slight yaoi.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 25

The city's main entrance was already closed and locked up by the time Ivan had arrived there. The drawbridge was up with the iron gate behind it. Ivan rode his horse up along the wall, studying and observing all the weapons and supplies they had to work with. Guards and soldiers were already up on the wall, pacing back and forth and up and down to keep watch for any movement of any kind. The ground army was already sent out with Gilbert being one of the leaders. Ivan had chosen Gilbert to go with the ground soldiers because he was more rash and berserk when it came to fighting man to man. Ludwig was just as dangerous and strong as Gilbert was but he was more level headed and intelligent. The blonde man would be better off here, organizing the soldiers and shouting out orders. From what the soldiers had told him there has been no sound of battle from the ground army, which means that neither side has attacked yet. Ivan found that to be a little strange so he decided to ride back along the wall in search of Ludwig to get his opinion.

"Ludwig!" Ivan called to the man who was shouting orders at some soldiers who were clearly struggling to do as they were told. Ludwig stopped in his abuse and jumped from one of the many scaffolds along the wall.

"Yes sir?"

"I've been told that no sounds of battles have echoed through the air. Do you suppose they could be coming at us from another side?"

"The king has guards and soldiers posted and patrolling all along the circumference of the wall.

Someone would have seen some kind of movement by now. If they do attack from the back or the sides the torches will alert us. But chances are they will come straight to the front wall to storm the city because it faces the ocean."

"But it is logical." Ivan smiled and Ludwig nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, should they attack from another side I will go to there but I would want you to keep your post here and protect the gate."

"Yes sir."

"GENERAL! GENERAL LUDWIG!" A soldier came hurrying down the narrow stone steps to kneel before them.

"What is it? Speak up!" Ludwig said firmly and the soldier stood back up.

"There is a storm brewing from the ocean! We can see the dark clouds starting to form!" Ludwig hissed and looked at Ivan who wore a frown.

"Just our luck." Ludwig said.

"But this may work for us or against us." Ivan pointed out, sliding off of his horse. "The storm will help sink the ships if it is strong enough and any warriors that may be on them. However, ground battle and sight will be almost useless. Should they attack before the storm hits we will use as much of our firepower as possible. We should save the hot oil and rocks for when it starts to rain." The soldier bowed.

"Yes sir!"

"How far away is it?" Ludwig asked.

"About a day, sir. It should be here by early tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Keep close watch then. Ludwig and I have some battle planning to do."

Meanwhile, the ground army were preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. The army was lined up in rows among all the trees as they waited for the invaders. Gilbert was one of the generals at the front line sitting proudly upon his horse. He kept grinning from ear to ear at the promise of a new type of enemy he had yet to fight. While it frightened some others Gilbert looked at it as a challenge and was prepared to meet the invading force head on.

His grin soon drooped slowly into a frown as he heard the boisterous sounds of howls and vicious barks. Soon after followed the shouts of warriors and some blasting sound of war horns. Gilbert immediately pulled out his sword and hundreds of other soldiers followed suit. The barks were becoming louder and Gilbert had ruled out that they weren't wolves but must be dogs. The idea of it made him smirk and he was just about to start laughing when the massive amount of gigantic dogs came barreling through the trees.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Gilbert shouted as invaders were followed the dogs. They were wielding swords and other various weapons. The king's army was unprepared for the large war dogs as the beasts ran at them with spiked collars and jaws dripping with froth. With the attack of the dogs the soldiers weren't able to focus on the warriors, which worked to the enemy's advantage. Gilbert kicked his horse into a run and with a battle cry rode right into the mass of barbarians. He brought his sword down upon them as he rode through, slicing through shoulders and throats. He was unprepared for one of the large attack dogs run under his horse and use its spiked collar to tear open its belly. The horse let out an ear-piercing neigh as it collapsed to the ground, almost crushing Gilbert with it. Luckily, Gilbert was able to jump off the horse just in time and roll away from its corpse. His luck was short lived because the next thing he knew the same dog was coming back for him, the spikes stained with blood. Gilbert immediately leapt up and swung his sword in time to slice open the dog's neck and mouth. He turned around to clash swords with a barbarian but he made quick work of the man, killing him with one swing.

One by one the barbarians came at him and he effectively killed them all. His men on the other hand were dying quickly due to torn throats and battle maces. Gilbert could see some of the large attack dogs ripping and tearing at soldiers as they screamed in agony. Gilbert quickly did away with a barbarian coming at him but missed the dog's powerful jaws clamping down on his forearm. Gilbert cried out in pain as the dog yanked him to the ground and proceeded to tear his arm to pieces. In short time, Gilbert's sword found it's underbelly and he shoved the sword and through the dog. The dog whined loudly and fell to the ground, releasing his bleeding arm. Gilbert had to quickly rip at the bottom of his under tunic and wrap it around his bleeding arm while all the time watching out for any more invaders. It was his left arm, which he never used so he still had the upper hand in this fight.

The battle continued on but there was no end to the dogs coming at him wildly and a few times between swings he was either clawed or bit all over. Never in his life did he ever think he would be massacring dogs in large numbers like this. It wasn't until the invaders broke through his army and continued their way to the palace. The war horns were sounded and the dogs took it as their cue to run after their masters, barking wildly behind. Gilbert was bleeding nearly from head to foot from all the dog bites but that didn't stop him from looking around at the carnage before him. Dozens of his men lay moaning in pain or dying slowly. Only a small amount had survived and they were not enough to stop the enemy from continuing to the palace walls.

"Damn…wh-who the hell thought…dogs of…of all things…what's next? Attack cats?" He hissed out and stumbled to the ground, limp with exhaustion and blood loss.

As of now, it was every surviving man for himself and Gilbert had to bandage up these wounds before he bled to death or they become infected. First thing he had to do was stand back up and make his way over to some of the fallen bodies of his soldiers. Painfully, he used a dagger from his boot to cut strips of cloth from their tunics to use as bandages. It took him quite awhile to properly wrap and tie the makeshift bandages, relying heavily on his good hand and his teeth. When he was finally finished he drug his body over to a tree to rest his back against it, letting out a heavy sigh. There was no way he could get back to the palace walls at this point in time. Horses lie dead all around him and his legs were aching terribly from the bites. The sounds of buzzing flies have already filled the air, feasting on the dead corpses. He had to bat one away from his face and he let out a curse.

"Well shit…I'm in quite a pickle right now. This…wasn't a battle…it was…was a m-massacre." He said to himself and let his head hit the back of the tree. He decided he would rest for a while and then he would attempt to make it to the palace walls. It would take some careful thinking and a clever disguise to get through the battle that was assured to happen shortly. Gilbert had just closed his eyes to try and relax when he heard the soft sound of building thunder in the distance. "Sure. Why not, right?" He laughed to himself.

Back at the wall, a bard had decided to try and lighten up the mood with some delightful music and singing for the soldiers. The sound was faint inside their tent but it was getting to the point of aggravation for Ludwig. Ivan didn't seem to mind it as he continued to scan over the blueprints of the wall and the surrounding outside area. Joining them was Lord Owen and Lord Haywood, who's generals were posted at the east and west walls. If the invaders did attack the front wall Ivan had their archers ready to attack first. With the shower of arrows it would disassemble the front line and make it harder for the warriors to run over the mass of bodies. Arrows would be their biggest advantage since Toris had told him that these barbarians wore no armor and if they did it would be very minimal.

"Do you think the arrows will be enough to send them retreating?" Lord Owen asked Ivan.

"I believe it will, yes. You see, I have a strong feeling that this attack will only be a small one, a 'practice' battle if you will." He smiled. "This army ahead of us are just the pawns who are sniffing everything out and the BIG battle will happen at another time. And by some chance if it isn't, then we will revert to the catapults. If that fails then we just have to start using some brute force to knock them from the wall."

"I wish that stupid bard would shut the hell up!" Ludwig hissed through his teeth. "This is war not a stage show!"

"I think it's very uplifting." Ivan said with a smile, resting his chin in his palm as he twirled a tiny battle statue. "Has their been any word from Toris yet? Any falcons show up?"

"None as of yet." Said Lord Haywood.

"What are you waiting for?" Ludwig asked Ivan with his still twitching at the sound of the music.

"Toris is busying himself with studying up on these barbarians. I'm hoping his findings will help give us some insight on what we are up against."

"MY LORDS! PERMISSION TO ENTER!" Came a voice from behind the tent flap and Ludwig lifted it to the side to reveal one of the soldiers. "There are horns being sounding nearby! We can hear faint shouting and we are most certain it is the invaders!"

"Coming from which direction?" Ludwig demanded.

"Front, sir!"

"Everyone, to your positions!" Ivan ordered and then smiled happily at Ludwig, folding his arms behind his back and rocking on his heels. "See? I told you this is a practice attack! Any smart army would try to attack all sides of the wall, not just one."

"But this means that they broke through Gilbert's defenses!" Ludwig pointed out. "They can't just be pushovers if they were able to break through him!" Ivan looked at him seriously then.

"Keep that blonde head of yours focused on what is to come at this moment. Don't go fretting over what could have possibly happened to your brother for it will cloud your judgment and distract you. There's nothing you can do about it right now anyway." Ludwig knew that Ivan was right so he picked up his sword and left the tent to take his place at command.

Ivan followed after Ludwig and took his time climbing the narrow steps to the top of the wall. Ludwig was already shouting for the archers to take their place, bows and arrows in hand. Ivan wanted to get a better look at what was going to come through those trees so he climbed the steps that lead to one of the watchtowers. He could indeed hear the sounds of horns and men but the barking of dogs surprised him the most.

Then out of the trees came a swarm of barbarians matching his rose's descriptions. There were no horses in sight but tons of dogs mixed in with the warriors. One of the invaders blew on the animal horn again in a strange set of tunes that called all the dogs back yet the barbarians continued forward. Ivan couldn't think on it now so he raised his arm to signal Ludwig to ready the archers. Ludwig shouted the orders to cock the arrows and arch the bows, which the soldiers did in near perfect sync. When the barbarians appeared close enough, Ivan sharply lowered his arm and Ludwig gave the command to fire.

The arrows soared and whistled through the air as they came down like a dark rain upon the barbarians. The arrows had struck many of them down but more were storming their way to the wall. Ivan gave the signal for the next round of arrows and Ludwig repeated the same order. The second rain of arrows sang through the air again and struck down even more warriors than the first. However, their rain of arrows had to cease as still many invaders fearlessly continued forward until they reached the base of the wall.

Ivan hurried down from his place atop the watchtower to join the soldiers at the wall where rope hooks were starting to fly their way up to the stones and lock on. The archers had a difficult time shooting their arrows downwards at the barbarians climbing up with rapid speed. Ivan got his mace and axe ready and shouted for the swordsmen to ready their blades. The barbarians were easily scaling the wall and it would take all their physical manpower to hold them back now.

Ivan had no trouble with the first warrior who neared the top by him, his mace slamming down onto his head and making him fall. The body knocked down two more who were climbing up but more were following. Ivan quickly slammed his axe down and sliced the rope so it would fall. Many of the other soldiers were doing the same but the hooks were flying faster than they could be cut. While some soldiers were cutting the ropes others were swinging their swords at the warriors to keep them from storming over the wall.

Ivan brought his axe down on any hands that gripped the tops of the stones to make the bodies fall. His axe would meet with fingers and wrists, as his mace would crack against skulls. He grinned madly as he continued with his assault, doing more than most of the soldiers themselves were doing. Ludwig was still shouting out orders and moving the troops to the spots where the storming was strongest. A handful of invaders managed to finally flip over the edge and onto the walkway to clash weapons with the soldiers. The barbarians were overpowering the soldiers with speed and strength making some loose their lives, flying over the edge. That's when Ivan had to intervene.

Any barbarian he saw he took head on, blocking their blows with his mace or axe. He made sure his weapons connected with head or face of any that came his way. Not one of them could touch him and he laughed breathlessly as he took turns smashing them one by one. Ivan was keeping count of how many he had tossed off of the wall with cracked jaws and gushing abrasions. He had about twenty so far and there were more to come he knew. This was no longer a battle for him but a heavy round of much needed massacring.

Alfred watched from the balcony as he had heard the news of the storming of the wall. He was too far away to hear or see much of anything other than tiny ant size figures running around. He could see the storm forming in the horizon and he hoped that the fight would be over by the time it arrived. He was all alone in his room except for Feliks and Matthew. After hearing about the attack on the wall, Tino had gone into a fit of panic and Berwald had taken him from the room to go see Arthur. Yao was so distraught over Ivan's departure that he had Kiku make him some poppy tea so he could sleep his stress and anxiety away. Alfred planned on doing the same once he had his bath, which his brother was preparing for him. He needed to keep his brother busy or else he may break down and cry thinking about Gilbert out there on the battlefield. Feliks wasn't doing much to help them out other than working on some embroidery pattern needlepoint. Alfred knew something had happened between he and Toris but Feliks was reluctant to talk about it. Alfred was hoping on having Feliks' upbeat personality and humorous sarcasm to lighten up the mood but all around them there was only despair.

"Alfie, your bath is ready. I have the water nice and hot just like you asked." Matthew smiled softly at him and Alfred turned from the balcony, closing and locking the doors.

"Thank you, Mattie…I sure as hell could use one. Is there still some wine left?"

"Yes, I already have it in there and poured for you. I also have your towels folded just right and I poured in some lilac oil instead of rose oil. And while you are bathing I'll have Kiku make you some of that poppy tea, okay?"

"You know, on second thought, forget about the poppy tea for me."

"Why brother?"

"I don't know…I just rather have my wits about me." He still had that feeling of being watched but it was overpowered by the uncertainties of what is going on at that wall and what Ivan is doing.

"Well, okay but…is there anything else I can do for you?" Alfred shook his head.

"No, I have all that I need. Hey Feliks, why don't you put that needlework down and play cards or something?"

"I don't feel like it." Feliks replied with a lazy pout and he pulled his needle through. "I'd rather just, like, do this." Alfred rolled his eyes and then looked at Matthew who's eyes were trembling with unshed tears. He knew his little brother was worried for Gilbert and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, little bro. Our lovers will come back, you'll see." Alfred tried to give him one of his best smiles but even he had a hard time making it look reassuring. Matthew closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better…but you're just as scared as I am."

"I'm not scared!" Matthew chuckled.

"Yes you are and that's okay! I'm scared too, brother! But at least we are together and that counts for something." They turned so their foreheads rest against the others'.

"You're right, Mattie. I'm glad you're here with me…but it's a shame that Arthur can't be here with us…he always knew how to calm us in our time of fear." Matthew nodded sadly and Alfred pat his shoulder then. "Hey, while I'm getting a bath, why don't you take a little trip to Francis' room and see Arthur? Feliks is here with me so I'm not alone." Matthew looked at him worriedly.

"But brother…that's not fair to you…that I can be held and comforted by Arthur and you can't."

"Look, I don't want to talk about 'that'. Just go. There is no use in both of us shaking like leaves in a windstorm. Go to him and bring back whatever he tells you to me…so it will be almost indirect." Matthew couldn't pass up the option to see Arthur because he really needed his emotional strength to help him through this crisis.

"Alright Alfie…I'll go. I promise to be back soon! I'm so sorry you can't come with me!"

"I could but I don't want to risk it…" Alfred smiled. "Go ahead, I'll relax in my bath have a glass of wine or two. Best way to relax!"

"Just don't drink too much, okay?" Matthew pleaded with him and Alfred just chuckled softly.

"Of course. Run along now." Matthew hurried out the door and closed it behind him. Alfred sighed and turned to the somber Feliks. "Feeling any better?"

"No." Was Feliks bland reply and he didn't even look up from his needlepoint as he said it.

"You'd probably feel a lot better if you talked about it."

"Well, I don't want to."

Alfred just gave a heavy sigh and went into the bathroom where his fragranced bath water was waiting. He stripped himself of his shirt and robe and carefully got into the hot water, sinking down until it covered his nose. He had forgotten to remove his glasses so he placed them on the side of the tub where they wouldn't get wet. He closed his eyes and remained there for a short while before coming back up for some air. He opened the large window so he could continue to gaze out at the wall where a battle was taking place. Alfred sighed and took the goblet of wine from its tray and sipped. The wine was dry this time and he decided that he preferred sweet wines more.

As he continued to look out at the wall he couldn't help feeling anxious and useless. Sure, he had never actually been in a battle or swung a real sword but he wasn't a dummy when it came too basic fighting. He would beat up the boys who picked on Matthew without any trouble and he's even gotten into a few scuffles at the market. Alfred could be at the wall right now, dropping rocks onto the invaders or whatever else it is they are doing out there. All he wanted to do was help from the very beginning and become a hero. That's how everything started, he just wanted to help make things right. Being here right now in this hot bath sipping wine was nice but he wasn't doing anything constructive. If this was going to be his 'life' as a noblemen then he would have to speak to Ivan about more exciting things he could do.

What was really bothering him was the fact that he had no clue what was going on. His curiosity was getting the best of him but he had to keep himself in check and remain where he was. To often had he disobeyed one's rules and let his curiosity outweigh the outcomes. Sniffer and Rammy were the perfect example and if he had only listened to Arthur then he wouldn't have those horrible memories in his head. Just like Arthur had tried to do what Ivan is doing now, keeping him out of harms way to ensure his safety. They had good reasons to do so but that didn't mean it made Alfred any less curious.

"I just want to help." He said softly and sipped more of the wine before placing it back on the tray.

He sunk back into the water and took one of Matthew's rolled up towels to put under his neck so it wasn't pressed against the cold marble. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander to the wall where he pictured Ivan bravely fighting off the barbarians. Ivan would knock them away with one swing of his mace or by just using his bare hands. Alfred was familiar with the brutality those hands were capable of but when they were on somebody else, especially an enemy, it filled him with something other than fear.

He moaned softly and let his hand rest on his lower belly where that familiar tingle was turning him on. His hand wrapped around his growing erection and he started a series of slow strokes as he went back to his envisioning. Ivan, his husband, was slowly reeking havoc among the warriors, killing them off as they ran at him. He would grab their necks and toss them off the wall or press his sword up into their bellies. However, Alfred was just envisioning himself watching Ivan but he was actually aiding him in his fight. Alfred was dressed in shining silver armor as he made quick work of the enemy, slashing them open easily as if he were batting away pesky flies. The two of them were working together as a team and once all the barbarians were out of the way they were free to focus on each other.

Alfred's armor clad dream self pressed against Ivan's as they crushed their lips together. His strokes grew faster as he imagined Ivan tearing off his silver armor so his lips could caress his skin. Everything in dreams moves faster and soon Alfred was under Ivan's still clothed body, his husband guiding himself into his body. Ivan's blood caked hands found his and threaded their fingers together as he began thrusting in and out. The pleasure of the thrusting felt so real to him that it wasn't long before he was arching his back in the water as he came. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as he panted, riding the last waves of orgasm before sitting up in the tub. He definitely could not stay in this water now with bits of his essence floating on the surface so he held onto the sides and stood up. He carefully stepped down the tub steps and wrapped the towel around his body, drying himself off.

Once he was completely dry he went to one of the decorative chairs and grabbed his glasses, nightshirt, and red robe, throwing them on. He tied the robe around his waist and then went over to the small vanity where various hair brushes, hand mirrors, and lotions were perfectly placed. He took the brush and gave a few quick strokes of his hair before picking up a lotion container. He gave it a quick sniff and it was something he was unfamiliar with. The scent was pleasant enough so he took a quick look at the label. It read 'coconut' but Alfred couldn't properly make out the word. Instead, he started applying it to his body but froze when he saw something behind him in the mirror at the window. He whipped his head around to look at the open window but nothing was there. Maybe it was just a bird that flew by or the wind blowing around some leaves. Whatever it was it gave him a very eerie feeling, enough where he decided that closing the window would be best.

He stood up from the vanity stool and made his way over to the window. Carefully, he lifted himself onto the flat part of the marble tub so he would not have to step into the water again. But like a flash of lightening, a black clothed man wearing an executioner-like mask appeared in front of him and backhanded him with such force it knocked him onto the floor. Alfred was completely stunned and before he could even react the stranger was flipping him over onto his stomach. The man grabbed his wrists and yanked them back roughly as he quickly tied them together. The rope was already cutting into his skin and when he actually managed to find his voice, one of the hand towels was forced into his mouth. Alfred began to struggle in the man's grasp as his wits came back to him. As the man started to lift him back over to the window, Alfred managed to kick the decorative table holding a potted plant as it smashed to the floor. He heard the man hiss and whisper a curse as he nearly slipped on the wet marble surface getting back to the window. Alfred saw the man toss a tied piece of scroll paper to the bathroom floor, most likely a ransom note. That's when the door flew open to reveal Feliks, having come running when he heard the crash.

"ALFRED!" Feliks shouted but the man was already out the window and beginning his decent down the rope.

Alfred struggled to look back up at the window and saw Feliks there, shouting his name and screaming for help. The man held him in a bruising grip as he was thrown long ways on his stomach across a horse's saddle. The man leapt on behind and kicked his horse into a fast run, galloping away before any guards could mount their horses and chase after him. The man knew soldiers would already be after him but he had a head start and knew just how to loose them. Alfred kicked and squirmed on the horse, trying to make himself fall from the horse.

"Stop squirming!" The man's voice hissed at him and the next thing Alfred knew the man's elbow jabbed him in the back of his head and stunned him. Pain traveled down his body and his vision even blurred for a short time. "Remain still or you'll get to meet my elbow for a second time!" He threatened and Alfred knew it would be pointless right now to attempt escape again. Even if he did fall from the horse, he would probably hurt himself and could never get far enough away in time. The man would only catch him again and he'd be right back where he started. "Here, this will shut you up." Alfred's eyes widened when he felt something prick him in the neck and something warm travel through his bloodstream. He felt his body growing limp and the last thing he saw was the cobble stone street below him before everything went black.

At the palace, Feliks was running the halls, shouting for anyone in particular but hoping to find Toris. Alfred was just kidnapped right before his eyes and he couldn't be certain that any of the guards knew or heard him. He was attracting attention from everyone but some of the nobles he passed seemed to ignore him. All of his shouting for Toris finally reached the man's ears and he came running out of his small office to see Feliks rushing down the halls.

"Feliks?"

"Toris!" Feliks ran to him and fisted his hands in Toris' shirt. "Toris, Alfred's been kidnapped!" Toris' eyes widened.

"W-what? Are you serious?"

"Yes! Yes it was a man all dressed in black wearing a mask and he carried him out through the window! There was nothing I could do! I was like, shouting and shouting but no one heard me!"

"Alright…alright calm down." Toris wrapped his arm around him and held the shorter man to his chest to calm him. "Listen, go to the guards and tell them what's happened. We are very short handed here because of the battle at the wall. But go and let them know, tell them I command them to go out after Alfred. And let the king know as well. I will go up to his room and see if anything was left."

"Okay!"

Feliks let go of him and ran off to do as he was told and Toris made his way up to Alfred's bedroom. The whole time he was making his way there the fear of telling Ivan what happened was threatening him to commit suicide. Killing himself would be much easier than letting Ivan know that the enemy, which it had to be, had just kidnapped his favorite wife. Why did these things happen? And more importantly, why did they always seem to happen to HIM? If he weren't so afraid of Ivan he would have resigned as his advisor ages ago but now he was stuck here. The only thing he had to look forward to know was pure hell.

"Toris!" Toris looked up as he saw Yao at his own bedroom door with Feliciano and Kiku beside him. "We heard Feliks screaming for help! What's happened?"

"Alfred's been kidnapped." Toris said flatly. "Snatched right out of the window. I'm going in there now to see if anything was left. Remain in your rooms and for the love of all that is holy keep the windows closed!" Yao looked frightened but nodded, ushering the other two back in as he closed and locked the door. Toris went over to Alfred's door and slowly peeked inside. He knew no one would be there but it never hurt to be overly cautious.

Toris walked into the room and made his way to the bathroom where the incident happened. As he entered the bathroom there was a clear sign of struggle, the broken plant and scattered towels being proof. Toris noticed the scroll on the floor and he bent down to pick it up. He untied the string and rolled it open, reading its contents.

'_We have your wife in our custody. Cease your attacks on our king and present yourself to our Hound Lord with your surrender. Your wife will be returned to you then.'_

" 'Hound Lord'? That must be the leader of these barbarians. Damn it!" Toris hissed and almost tore the paper in half with his anger. "It doesn't even say if he will be harmed or not! Gods above Ivan will be FURIOUS!" Toris knew that he had to send a messenger bird to Ivan quickly with this note. At least Toris would be far enough away from Ivan's rage, if only for a short time. Ivan had left him in charge and in this short amount of time he had lost Alfred. He was doomed. "Damn it all! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY! I CAN'T STAND THE INCOMPENTENCE!"

Toris knew that his overreacting was not like him but with the current situation at hand he could not be composed. Where was Berwald? Where was Matthew and Tino? Why the hell wasn't Feliks in the bathroom with Alfred if everyone else had gone? Toris' whole body began to tremble in anger and before he left the room, he took the open wine bottle with him.

Back at the wall, the battle was still raging on with Ivan's men gaining the upper hand. Ivan knew it would not be long before the barbarians chose to retreat. Their army was small and with the large death toll of their warriors they would have to retreat and regroup back at their ships. He knew that this was not all of the barbarians and more were waiting at the shore. An invader came at him and he effortlessly sent his axe into the man's neck, kicking him down onto their side of the wall. Ivan wanted some of the bodies on their side so he could examine them closely to see if he could pick up on anything about their culture or their battle strategies. All those tattoos that adorned their bodies had to be there for some specific reason. As he smashed his mace into another barbarians' head he wondered why Toris has yet to send him any information on them. Ivan hoped that nothing was wrong at the palace as he sent another barbarian flying over the wall.

The sudden sound of the war horns again were different than the ones used to call back the dogs but Ivan knew it had to be one of retreat. Sure enough, the remaining warriors ceased their storming of the wall and proceeded to retreat back into the trees. Ludwig shouted for the archers to cock their bows again and send the arrows flying to strike any enemy that tried to escape. The archers' arrows managed to get some more barbarians but a decent number of them escaped into the trees. The soldiers all began to cheer in victory at the defeat and Ivan just made his way back down the stone steps to regroup with Ludwig in the tent. Ludwig followed him immediately into the tent and Ivan was the first to speak.

"How many causalities?"

"Hardly any, sir." Ludwig stated. "It's too early to tell right now though." Ivan nodded.

"Did you see all those dogs at the beginning of the battle?"

"I did. I found it very strange…all the dogs were large and had spiked collars."

"I have heard of attack dogs like that before and I'm beginning to wonder if they weren't the cause of the army breaking through Gilbert's line." Ludwig's back straightened at the mention of Gilbert. Now that the battle was over (for now) he could go out and search for his brother. "I'm sure Gilbert would have been shocked at those large beasts charging at him and his men. With the distraction of the dogs the warriors could have easily overpowered his army."

"Sir. Permission to leave the wall and seek out Gilbert's army."

"Hmm…seeing as now things have quieted down I give you permission to leave. However, I would wait a short bit to let the barbarians gain some distance ahead of you so you don't get caught. They would charge a high price for your head."

"I understand. I plan to return here with Gilbert the moment I find him so I can resume my post here as general."

"For fuck's sake, Ludwig. I hate it when you are so formal with me when no one else is with us." Ludwig flushed a bit in embarrassment.

"W-Well…that's just how I was trained."

"Understood. Now go. I have some paperwork to write up and send back to the king. We can assume that our battle is far from over." He smiled at Ludwig who gave a quick bow before leaving the tent.

Ludwig would have stayed and helped reassemble the men but he was not the only general there at the front wall. Right now he was determined to find Gilbert and find out how the invaders had gotten past his army. Ivan's reasoning made sense but he had to see for himself. Ludwig demanded a horse and one was giving to him. Orders were given to lower the bridge and raise the gate so he could ride out into the open field. He could hear the bridge being closed up behind him as he made his way into the trees. Ludwig hoped to find Gilbert while the sun was still shedding light. It wouldn't be long until the sun would set and darkness would strain his vision.

As he rode through the woods he couldn't help but wonder if Gilbert was even alive. His brother was always hearty and difficult to keep down but if these monstrous dogs got to him then he may not have been so lucky. When he found the fallen army would he find Gilbert mauled to death? Would he even find him at all? What if the enemy captured him and brought him away with them to the ships? Ludwig growled and kicked his horse into a faster run. He just had to find out if Gilbert was alive or dead and every second counted. The sound of distance thunder made him swear under his breath. That would be the last thing he needed right now, the storm sneaking up on them much faster than previously predicted.

"Come on, Gilbert! Where the hell are you?"

Ludwig continued to ride strait until the smell of blood pinched at his nostrils. He knew he was getting closer to the battlefield and he kept on moving forward until the first group of fallen bodies came into view. Ludwig slowed the horse down to a walk so it wouldn't trip over the bodies that littered the ground. He looked around at the state of the corpses and noticed they were all either struck down or bitten, or both. Ivan was right in assuming that the attack dogs had surprised Gilbert's army and attacked them brutally. Even he himself would have been unprepared for such an attack like large dogs. There was not one soldier left alive but if they were they would have fled the scene by now. Ludwig had to focus on finding Gilbert's body among the carnage and the more he rode on the more he got a sickening feeling his stomach. Ludwig wanted to call out his name but it was best not to attract any attention if he could help it. Just when he thought he was nearing the end of his search he saw a familiar patch of white hair beside a tree.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig quickly slid off his horse and stroked it's neck to calm it into staying in place while he hurried over to the man he hoped was his brother. "GILBERT!" He said his name louder as the body against the tree was his brother. He was wrapped in cloth bandages that were soaked through with blood and most likely he had been mauled by dogs. "Gilbert! It's me, Ludwig!" He bent down next to him to give him a gentle shake.

"Nnmmm…Ludwig?" Came Gilbert's heavy groan as he lifted his head to look upon his brother. "Is it you?"

"Yes…yes it's me. What in the hell happened here? What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Sitting here thinking about our place in the universe. What the fuck do you think I was doing! I was laying here!" All right, that was a stupid question on Ludwig's part but he was just relieved to see his brother was alive and well. "I couldn't very well get up and fly back to the wall in my state! Let me just pull a broomstick out of my ass!" Ludwig ignored him and carefully lifted him to sling the wounded man over his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig asked as he carried his brother over to the horse.

"We were attack by dogs the fucking size of Kiku! I've been mauled, bitten, clawed, scratched, and possibly humped!" Ludwig rolled his eyes as he helped settle Gilbert onto the saddle before climbing up behind.

"Are there any others around?"

"I doubt it. After I wrapped myself there were only so few still standing that I know they ran off. What else could they do? We were sitting ducks out here! I think I'm safe to say that Ivan and the king sent us out here as pawns!"

"They did what they needed to do, brother." Ludwig told him as he kicked his horse into a walk. "We did not expect something like this to happen. We did, however, win the first battle at the wall."

"Good, at least one of us came out a victor. But brother…as I was drifting in and out of conscience there was a moment where I think I saw the leader of the barbarians. He was atop one of the hills nearby and he had two large black dogs on either side of him. He wore a cape and some kind of fancy headdress. He wasn't dressed like the others." Ludwig didn't know if he should believe Gilbert's words as his brother may have been hallucinating but it would be unwise to assume differently with an enemy he barely knew.

"Yes, we can assume that he was the leader, or at least one of their generals. Or whatever type of leader they may have. It would be strange for the leader to leave the camp but then again we do not know how these people operate. But you really should stop talking now, brother, and rest up. We'll fix your wounds when we get back but save your strength until then, okay?" He really just wanted Gilbert to shut his loud mouth before he drew any unwanted attention to them.

"Just tell me I'm making too much noise, Ludwig. I know you." Ludwig sighed but continued on his way back to the palace wall. He knew that this was just the beginning of a whole stream of trouble.

In another part of the woods, the kidnapper had chosen to rest his horse for a bit while Alfred slowly started to come to. It took him a couple of minutes to regain his bearings but when he did it all came back to him. Without even thinking things through, Alfred rocked himself a few times and fell from the horse. He hit the ground with a loud thud but his hands were still tied behind his back and it made maneuvering extremely difficult. The kidnapper was on him in a second and he yanked the towel out of his mouth. Alfred sputtered and coughed as he took in large gulps of air but it was cut short by the man's foot on his throat.

"And just where did you think you could run off to? You're not too bright, are you?" he still had the mask on so Alfred couldn't see his face to ever indentify him. Alfred choked heavily with the boot nearly crushing his windpipe and he was relieved when it was finally removed. He rolled over onto his side and spit up a bit on the ground in front of him.

"Damn bastard…let me go right now!" The man scoffed.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll just cut you loose right now." He said in a mock tone. "Don't keep showing your stupidity, slut. It's revolting." Alfred glared up at him and grit his teeth.

"I'm not stupid nor am I a slut! Just you wait until my husband gets his hands on you! He'll tear you limb from limb!" And he probably would, too.

"Please. Once I deliver you to the Hound Lord I'm outta here! I would have done my job!"

"W-What 'Hound Lord'? And what do you or he wish to gain by kidnapping me?"

"Like I would tell you. It's not your business, little boy."

"You just wanted to kidnap me so you wouldn't have to face Ivan! Hiding behind someone like me is pretty pathetic, you know."

"For a lowborn pup you have a sharp bite." He chuckled. "Don't continue to piss me off, little puppy, because I have the upper hand here. I could flip you over and fuck you raw right here if I wanted to. But I wouldn't go anywhere NEAR something where that bastard Ivan's been. It's disgusting." Alfred narrowed his eyes at him as the words stung in more ways than one but that didn't mean he had to take it from this asshole.

"Eat shit and die you fuckrag!"

Alfred shouted and kicked the man's feet out from under him. The man fell back onto the ground, letting out a hiss and curse. Alfred rolled onto his stomach and forced himself up, stumbling as he did. Once he got his footing he took off as fast as his legs could carry him. It was difficult to dart around the trees with his hands tied but he was managing well enough. Just as he thought he was getting away he tripped over a raised root and collapsed to the ground. The kidnapper was already on him by then and he gripped Alfred's shoulders to hoist him up.

"You've got some balls on you, pup! I'll give you that!" He drug him painfully back over to his horse where he tossed him onto the ground. "I've had just about enough of you." Alfred managed to get to his knees and sneered at the man before him. "Aww, that's cute. If you weren't such a useless mistress I would be threatened by that look." He moved closer to Alfred so he could tower above him in triumph. Alfred slowly scanned his eyes upwards to see the laughing brown eyes of his tormentor staring down at him. Alfred noticed how close the man's crotch was to his face and Alfred flashed him a smirk.

"I have more to threaten you with!" Alfred said and without any warning he clamped his teeth onto the man's balls and bit down hard. His kidnapper screamed out in immense pain as he was practically paralyzed by Alfred's attack. Alfred refused to let go as the man tried desperately to back away. When that didn't work the man quickly lifted his elbow and brought it down to collide with Alfred's head. The first blow didn't knock him away but the second one did and he fell back onto the ground. His head was screaming in pain and his eyes were blurred once again.

"YOU SLUT! I'LL KILL YOU!" The man cried out in pain and anger as he clutched at his wounded crotch. Alfred saw this as another opportunity to escape but the recent blows to his head prevented him from doing so. Alfred didn't know how long they were laying there but he finally saw movement from his kidnapper out of the corner of his eye. "D-Damn you...I'd hate to have to use another…but considering your constant…attacks…I have to!"

Alfred heard him shuffling through his saddlebag and he tried to lift his head to see what he was getting. He watched as the man took out a small dart and Alfred knew that that was the prick he felt before he blacked out before. It was a drug of some kind and the man planned on giving it to him again. Alfred tried to slither away but the man grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. Alfred struggled again but the man held his face down in the sound ground as the prick of the dart was felt in his neck. The warmth filled him again and soon he was limp on the ground. This time the drug worked much faster and he felt himself slip into that black oblivion once again.

By the time Ludwig and Gilbert had gotten back to the wall the storm had starting rolling in with dangerous speed. The bridge was lowered and Ludwig rode them in, refusing to stop until he got to the medic's stone hut. He had to wake Gilbert up to help him get off the horse and into the hut. The doctor was already working on another soldier but when he saw the two generals enter he had to stop in his current work. The doctor had to take care of the generals and lords first.

"General Ludwig, what seems to be the trouble?" He asked him as Ludwig helped his brother lay back on the examining table.

"My brother was attacked by war dogs. He torn up and bitten all over."

"Just another battle story to tell in the tavern over a good round of ale!" Gilbert said proudly and pumped his fist in the air but hissed at the pain it caused.

"I wouldn't move around so much." The doctor said and proceeded to take off the makeshift bandages, starting with his arms. "Oh my…these will take some careful stitches…and judging by the blood soaking through all the others he will need to be stitched up in more than one place." Ludwig nodded and looked down at his brother.

"I fear you are in for a long night of pain, brother." Gilbert smirked at him.

"Ah, whatever. Pain reminds you that you are alive. Better get back to Ivan's tent before the downpour starts. We're in for a washout!"

"Yes. Good luck, brother. I will check on you when I can." Ludwig said and carefully pats his brother's shoulder before leaving the hut. He hurried across the way to Ivan's tent just as the heavy raindrops were beginning to fall and plopping along the ground. He didn't bother to announce his arrival but rather just slipped in through the flap. "Lord Ivan. I have returned with Gilbert! The war dogs had attacked him like you said. We know now that the dogs are their strongest weapon and-" Ludwig paused in his speech as he noticed that Ivan had yet to put down the scroll he had been reading when he entered. The messenger falcon screeched loudly in the tent which led Ludwig to believe that word had come from the palace. "Sir?" He asked cautiously but Ivan still would not put down the scroll. He kept staring at it as if it possessed him. "Lord Ivan?" Ludwig asked again and this time Ivan answered him.

"They took my rose."

"What?"

"They took my rose…my Alfred. Those barbaric bastards TOOK MY ALFRED!" A clash of thunder roared across the sky and shook the ground as Ivan shouted the last three words. The wind had started to pick up and blow ripple waves along the tent walls. "He's been kidnapped!"

"Do we know by who? How could a barbarian have gotten into the city without us noticing?" The rain began to fall heavily on the roof and the thunder was building more and more as Ivan's rage continued to climb.

"Alfred had told me had the feeling he was being watched for quite awhile. I'll bet our kidnapper was right under our nose the whole time! Watching and waiting!" Another clash of thunder shook the ground and the tent was starting to loose it's footing in the ground.

"Lord Ivan! We need to get to a better shelter! Lets go to the medic's hut where Gilbert is! It's stone built and we will be safer there!"

Ivan nodded angrily and shoved the two letters into his armor before leaving the tent with Ludwig. The ground was soggy with wet earth and they had slight difficulty lifting their feet as they ran. The rain beat heavily against them but it didn't take long for them to arrive at the stone hut of the medic. The medic was surprised to see them both break in through his door but knew better than to question Lord Ivan. The medic was busy with stitching Gilbert who was twitching slightly in pain. When Gilbert saw them both enter, the first thing he noticed was Ivan's grim and dangerous look. The man was completely soaked and his silver bangs nearly covered his eyes but he didn't seem to notice or care. He had to ask.

"Alright…what's happened?" he hissed as the needle pushed through his aching skin. Ivan wouldn't answer him but instead went over to one of the chairs and sat down heavily upon it. He took out the scrolls and continued to read them. Gilbert looked over to Ludwig, hoping his brother could fill him in on what was happening.

"Ivan received a note that Alfred's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?"

"We're not sure. We know it's the enemy and the kidnapper, we can assume, was with us the whole time at the palace. He was just waiting for the right time to snatch Alfred away."

"What do they want with Alfred?" Gilbert hissed out and this time Ivan answered.

"They want me to cease in my attacks against their 'king' and surrender personally to their Hound Lord and Alfred will be returned to me." He smirked evilly and crumpled up the first scroll. "Ha…ha ha ha…HA!" he laughed manically and the sound made everyone in the room experience a sudden tremor of fear. "I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THEM! THEY WILL SURRENDER TO ME!" He said loudly and took out both of his weapons. Ludwig gulped and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, unsure of what Ivan was planning to do. It wouldn't be farfetched to assume the man could go ballistic. He's done it before.

Instead, Ivan just walked out of the hut and into the thunderstorm, not caring about the raging winds, heavy rain, and crashing thunder. The constant flashing of lightning across the sky was the only form of light he had as he wandered around the camp aimlessly. He swung his weapons wildly around the open ground, watching as the lightning sparkled on the blades and sharp edges. Anyone who saw him knew that he had gone into one of his insane, black rages and it was best to stay away from him. However, while it may look like crazed nonsense to others, Ivan's mind was actually preoccupied with thinking of a plan to get his beloved little rose back. He had already thought of one and he started to ramble it off in broken chunks.

"Mud…lots of mud!…Sun!…Sun will soon rise…! Bodies…bodies…bodies…creeping, creeping, creeping! HERE I COME!" He laughed loudly and continued his dancing in the storm. His plan was magnificent and he couldn't wait to carry it out. He threw his arms out wide and looked up into the sky, blinking his eyes at the heavy raindrops that splattered against them. "LIKE I SAID, MY BELOVED LITTLE ROSE! I WILL TEAR THE SKY OPEN TO GET YOU BACK IF YOU WERE EVER TAKEN FROM ME!" The lightning cracked across the sky and struck at some supply barrels near the wall. The barrels went up in flames and the shouts of men could be heard over the echoing sound of thunderous rain. Ivan cared nothing for the fire that was building inside the wall. Let the rain take care of that for he had a BIGGER flame that needed to be put out.

He chuckled as he climbed the stone steps that led up to the wall's walkways and looked out at the ocean. He could see the fleet of ships rising up and down with the waves and Ivan refused to leave this spot. The storm only seemed to reflect his rage and the thought of leaving it would be a disgrace unto himself. For the rest of the night he remained in that spot just staring out into the sea and thinking of his beloved Alfred and how he planned to get him back.

Ludwig remained in the hut as he let the others deal with the barrel fire. Right now he had to read the other scroll that Ivan had left before he decided to go berserk. Gilbert was still hissing in pain and complaining about the stitching of his wounds but Ludwig easily blocked him out as he sat down to read the print in front of him. It was from Toris as he recognized the signature at the bottom. The letter explained how Alfred was kidnapped but it also gave some insight on who the kidnapper could be. Toris believed that the barbarians hired him so they could use Alfred to their advantage and keep Ivan from attacking. Toris suspected that they highly feared Ivan, which meant that this idea probably came from the other king warning them about his battle reputation. Toris also noted that upon his studying he found that this barbaric tribe worship dogs and use them in battle. To them, man and dog were the same and they fought alongside one another in battle.

"Hm…that makes sense." Ludwig said out loud as he re-read the letter from Toris.

"What does?" Gilbert asked from his spot on the bed.

"This letter from Toris. It explains some things about the warrior tribe we just fought. They worship dogs and that's why they use them in battle."

"Great. Now we're up against dog worshippers. I guess they could be worshipped…I mean, they can lick their balls all they want and that's something worth worshipping, right?" he chuckled softly so as to not hurt his aching body further. Ludwig looked up from the scroll.

"Sometimes I hate you." He frowned and rolled the scroll back up. He assumed Ivan had read this one but he would still save it just in case.

"Well, Toris told us some information that can be quite useful. I bet we can rip these bastards a new one by threatening their dogs. Lets keep that little nugget of joy in our heads, hm?"

"Right. We can certainly use that to our advantage if the opportunity ever arises. But right now we have a bigger problem. Ivan."

"Yeah…I swear this storm is here because of him! OW! CAREFUL!" He yelled at the doctor who gave him a quick apology.

"I have a feeling he's planning something big…I just hope we don't have to get involved." Ludwig knew that he would have a sleepless night worrying about Ivan's mental stage, Alfred's kidnapping, and what surprises were going to come next from their enemy.

By early morning the storm had cleared up and passed but left massive amounts of damage that would take all day and night to clean up. The rain had put out the barrel fire but they were the ones that held their food. Everyone would go hungry this morning but word was sent to the palace to have more food supplies brought to the front wall. The only ones who weren't working were Ivan, Gilbert, and Ludwig. Gilbert was stitched up and resting peacefully in the medic's hut. Ludwig, after making sure his brother was well taken care of, left the hut in search of Ivan. He had stayed awake all night but the man had not come back to the hut. Ludwig hoped the man didn't just take off blindly for the barbarian ships for it would be suicide to do so. He did not have to continue searching far for the sudden parting of the soldiers told him that Ivan was coming this way.

Sure enough, a half dried Ivan walked calmly towards him dragging a dead barbarian's body behind him. The man looked terrible for he had stayed all night long in the rain. His hair was still plastered to his head and his eyes held heavy dark circles beneath them. Ivan had an eerie smile on his face that seemed to be frozen in that position and it had to be the most frightening feature on the man right now. Ivan stopped in front of Ludwig and his eyes blinked for the first time so far.

"Ludwig…make sure I am not disturbed. I will be very…busy."

"Y-Yes sir…do you need any assistance?" Ludwig didn't want to ask that but he knew it was his duty.

"No, I will need to do this by myself. It will be awhile though so make sure I am COMPLETELY alone. I will be behind my tent…don't bother me for anything."

"Yes sir."

Ludwig gulped as he watched Ivan continuing to drag the body as he walked on. He did as he was told and started shouting orders for Ivan to not be disturbed and to get back to work. He was concerned with the fact that Ivan had a dead body accompanying and he couldn't help but wonder what the man had up his sleeve. It was even more puzzling when Ivan had demanded that a soldier go out with a bucket to get as much tree sap as he could find. What could Ivan be planning with all these strange demands?

Ivan grinned maniacally at the idea that was whirl winding inside his head. Thanks to the storm the ground was heavily soaked with dark mud and the sun had yet to dry it all up.

Dropping the body on the ground beside him, Ivan began to strip himself of all his armor and wet clothes. Once he was naked he knelt down on the wet ground and took handfuls of the dark, wet mud. Humming a tune, he began rubbing it all over his body from head to foot, making sure the sun was hitting the muddy surface just enough to harden it. It took a few layers and a lot of time to make it look like a second skin but by then the tree sap was delivered to him.

True to his command, whomever it was who delivered the sap only placed it beside the tent in Ivan's eyesight. Ivan smirked and got up, going over to the bucket and bringing it back over to his spot. Ivan studied the amount of sap in the bucket and knew it would be more than enough to get the job done. He placed the bucket by the dead body and stood over the corpse, smirking down at it. Ivan trailed his eyes all along the warrior's body before stopping at the tie of the pants. He made quick work of them and slipped them on himself, finding the pair of animal hide pants just a bit too snug but they would have to work. The warriors did not wear any type of shoes or boots so barefoot it was. But he wasn't done just yet. Ivan grinned from ear to ear as he went to his pile of clothes and sought out his own pants. He slipped the dagger out from the leg belt and went back over to the dead body, twirling the dagger in his fingers.

"Almost complete." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as he set to work.

Ludwig noticed how late it was getting in the day and it wasn't before the sun had set that he decided to go to the tent and find out what Ivan was so busy with. He was almost hesitant to ask as he made his way over to the large tent. Why he needed tree sap and a dead body was beyond him but if working for Ivan for so long had taught him anything about the man it was that he was very unpredictable and unnerving. He stopped at the left side of the tent and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lord Ivan? Is everything alright?"

"I was just finishing up, General Ludwig. You may approach me."

Ludwig was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he rounded the tent corner. His eyes widened when he set his sight on the mutilated corpse before him. The hair and scalp were missing as well as every tattoo on the barbarian's body. Each one was neatly and expertly cut from the body like one of the cookie cutter dough sheets in Francis' kitchen. His eyes then traveled up from the ground to lock on to Ivan who was standing proudly before him and asked in an almost sheepish tone:

"Do I look barbaric enough?"

End Chapter 25 TBC

***I hope I didn't make anyone loose his or her breakfast/lunch/dinner/midnight snack? If so, terribly sorry! ***

***Note: Don't worry, more will be explained in the next chapter! :)


	26. Chapter 26

***The reviews are awesome, as usual! Thanks again, everyone! Sorry this took longer than normal. Work had caught up with me and there just didn't seem to be enough time in the day, know what I mean? :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

***Warnings: Hard-core yaoi ahead, bad language, uncomfortable scenes (NO ANIMALS WERE ACTUALLY HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS FIC!) It's all for the plot, folks.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 26

"Do I look barbaric enough?"

Ludwig could not help his eyes traveling up and down Ivan's disgustingly disguised body. Everything was perfectly done and if he did not know what Ivan did he would have already mistaken him for one of the barbarians. Ludwig was debating on whether he should give in to his curiously and ask Ivan how he did it in detail or just leave well enough alone. Sometimes it was better to not know, especially when it is bizarre like this. Ingenious yes, but bizarre. But what was Ivan expecting him to say? Good job? You look great! Who's your designer? His legs were beginning to tremble as he entertained the idea of just running away. It would be completely against his morals and his nature but this was something one does not encounter often.

"Well?" Ivan was growing impatient with Ludwig's silence. However, there was one flaw that Ludwig noticed.

"Uh…well…you certainly do look like them…but…well…" The corner of his lip curled up as he tried to think of how to say it. "Uh…your eyes, sir. I've seen many of them up close and brown or black seems to be highly dominant in the race." Ivan just chuckled.

"Yes, you are correct! However, I have already thought of a way around that!" Ivan walked over to him but made sure to use the mutilated body as an unnecessary step stone. The squishing sounds and hissing gases from the dead body made Ludwig's eye twitch. "Let us walk to the medic's tent! I hear he uses this special kind of eye drop that keeps the white of your eyes yellow for quite some time! It will cover the pigment of my eyes. I'll look like a barbarian who has a simple illness!"

"W-What on earth does he use it for?" Ludwig asked.

"Checking for particles in the eye." He smiled and pats Ludwig on the back. "Lets go then!"

Ludwig just sighed heavily and walked alongside of the decorated Ivan, trying to ignore all the strange stares he was receiving. He hoped they were for Ivan and not for him. He couldn't help but stare at the long black braided hair that Ivan had somehow pasted to his own skull. Not one strand of silver hair peeked out from under the stolen mass. Ludwig decided to ask even though he knew he would regret his answers.

"Hey…how did you…you know...?" He tapped his head and Ivan smirked.

"More tree sap, of course! I just took big old globs of it in my hands and squished it through my hair! Then I carefully placed the scalp skin and hair on top of my own and, ta-da! I am a southern world barbarian!"

'You're a nutcase!' Ludwig said to himself but he just nodded as they came upon the medic's tent. Gilbert was bandaged up and resting on a single crush on his left side. He was out to enjoy the fresh air and the hot sun on his face. "Brother, I see you are feeling well?" Ludwig was never happier than to suddenly engage in conversation with his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm feeling just peachy and- SHIT! What the hell?" Gilbert's eyes were glued to Ivan's decorated body.

"Do you like it? I worked hard all day to make it just right." Ivan grinned and twirled around as if he were showing off a new dress. "I said I will get my lovely rose back by any means necessary and this will surely work! Now, if you'll excuse me…" Ivan pushed past him and went into the medic's tent. Gilbert blinked and turns his pink eyes to Ludwig.

"Is he really going to-?"

"Yes." Ludwig answered flatly. "Yes. He is."

"That takes balls!"

"That takes a lunatic." Ludwig said softly under his breath so only Gilbert could hear. "It's times like these where I wish I could just put in my ticket of leave and work for someone else."

"Don't be stupid! Ivan pays us pretty good and we practically have the freedom to run our men as we see fit! He puts enough trust in us to be able to handle it ourselves! I'm sure we won't get that with other lords! Don't forget that Ivan is also one of the richest around."

"Because his dumbwaiter doesn't go all the way to the top floor."

"You'd better what your tongue or you'll loose it. I've seen him rip one out before and he wore it on his belt!"

"I rest my case." They paused in their conversation as Ivan came back out with now yellowish eyes. He blinked at Ludwig who gave him a lopsided smile. "No one will ever guess it's you."

"Really? Wonderful!" Ivan clapped his hands together happily. "I win! I win!"

"You don't have Alfred in your arms yet." Gilbert pointed out. "But you look good."

"Ah, thank you! Well, I best be off! The sooner the better!" He looked to Ludwig. "You are welcomed to go back to the castle and take a short rest there. Relax, rest up, and sleep with Feli, you know, the usual stuff. And take Gilbert with you so he can properly heal. I excuse you from duty until you're better." Ivan told Gilbert and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." Gilbert responded and he couldn't help but poke at Ivan's bit of flabby skin hanging out over the stolen pants. "Muffin top's showin'." Ivan looked down at Gilbert's finger and he cleared his throat, batting the man's hand away.

"It's not fat its excess muscle." Ivan said proudly and folded his hands behind his back. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't point out very minor details." He glared at Gilbert who put his free hand up.

"You look ready to take over the world!" Ivan grinned.

"Better!" he pat Gilbert's cheek. "Wish me luck then! I can't keep my little rose waiting!" Ivan whistled as he merrily skipped away, sneaking in a few short dance moves as he did. Ludwig and Gilbert watched his retreating figure with heavy frowns.

"He's batshit crazy. That's all I have to say." Ludwig said flatly.

"Yup. That pretty much sums him up. Well Ludwig, look on the bright side. Ivan might just destroy the whole fleet himself. Less work for us."

"Perhaps. But unlikely, even for one as powerful as him." He sighed heavily and drug his hand down his face. "I can't believe he is wearing another man's skin…that is just…well, it's just wrong. And disgusting."

"What are you, a humanist now? It's no skin off our back!" Gilbert smirked then and laughed loudly at his own joke. "HAHA! 'SKIN off our backs!" GET IT?" Ludwig growled.

"Yes, I get it! I just didn't find it funny!" He kicked Gilbert's crutch out from under him and the white haired man let out a frantic cry as he fell to the ground.

"BITCH!" Gilbert hissed at him.

Back at the palace, news of Alfred's kidnapping had spread like wildfire and there was not one person who had not heard. Toris was busy speaking with the king who was worried about how Ivan was going to react when he heard the news. Arthur desperately wanted to talk to Toris about what he knew but the man was tied up right now. All Arthur could do was sit at the small desk in his and Francis' room, his forehead resting on his hands. Matthew was equally as worried for his brother and he had cried himself to sleep on their bed. Francis himself was concerned with Alfred's kidnapping but what bothered him the most was how preoccupied Arthur was with the situation. Arthur did not seek out his arms for comfort but would rather not even be touched. Francis continued to watch him brooding over at the desk and he wondered what could be going through his fiancé's mind.

Arthur was in his own world with the horrible thoughts that were flooding his head with sweeping images of what could happen to Alfred. There was only one time where he had almost lost Alfred when he was little and he was replaying in his mind between the horrible thoughts.

"_Arthur! Arthur! I can really come to work with you?" Alfred skipped alongside Arthur as they walked through the streets._

"_Yes, but only because Tino and his family have to leave for business." Arthur could not trust Alfred home alone with only a few workers there. Matthew was fine being by himself and he wouldn't give the workers a hard time. Alfred, on the other hand, would reek havoc on anything he could get his hands on._

"_Arthur, I'm hungry." Alfred whined and pulled on his sleeve._

"_You just had breakfast!"_

"_But I'm still hungry! I wanna eat!" Alfred threatened to start crying and Arthur would not be embarrassed in front of the whole street._

"_Alright fine! I'll buy you an apple! Sheesh. Wait here and DON'T MOVE!" _

_Arthur warned him as he crossed the street to get to the fruit vender. As he picked out a ripe one and paid for it, he had a sixth sense that motioned for him to turn around. He saw a suspicious man smiling down at Alfred with his hands behind his back, speaking to him. Alfred was smiling and talking back, completely forgetting Arthur's constant lecture about not speaking to strangers. The man suddenly held out his hand and Alfred took it, ready to walk off._

"_HEY!" Arthur shouted and bolted across the street to snatch Alfred away from the man. Once he had Alfred wrapped safely in his arms he yelled at the man. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS ON YOU!" The man looked frightened and quickly ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Arthur let out a sigh and held Alfred tightly in his arms, not wanting to let him go._

"_Arthur! Why'd you do that! That man said he had a room full of toys I can play with!" Arthur let him go and knelt down in front of him._

"_Alfred, that man was lying to you. He doesn't have a room full of toys."_

"_Why would he lie?"_

"_He wanted to take you away from me…probably to do something bad to you. That's why I tell you all the time not to talk to strangers! They will say things like that to get you to go with them! You really scared me, Alfred! I thought I was going to loose you! That man would have taken you away and I would have never seen you again!" Alfred gripped his tunic bottom and tears welled up in his eyes. He bit his lower lip._

"_I'm sorry, Artie…" He hiccupped as he started to cry. "I just…just wanted to…to play with toys!"_

"_That's a silly reason to go off with someone you don't know! Now come on, I don't want to be late for work." _

_Arthur stood up and took Alfred's hand, the boy using his free arm to wipe at his damp eyes. Arthur sighed heavily at Alfred's sadden expression but continued walking. Alfred looked to his right as he saw a wooden toy vender trying to sell his products by holding them up and shouting. Arthur stopped them both to watch Alfred gaze at the vender longingly. Matthew had his teddy bear but Alfred really had nothing. Usually he found the boy playing with sticks and some stones on a daily basis. If he had a toy it would keep him out of trouble, at least for a while. Arthur sighed softly and reached into his pocket, fingering the gold coins and counting them. He had just gotten paid yesterday and planned on getting himself some new boots. His current ones has some holes in them and the sole was falling off on the left one. He would just have to deal with having old shoes for a little longer._

"_Alfred, would you like me to get you a toy?" He saw Alfred's large blue eyes looked up at him in shock and surprise, a little hint of a smile at his lips._

"_Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes! Yes please, Arthur! Please! I want a toy! A toy of my very own!"_

_Arthur brought him over to the vender and asked the man which ones were enough for him to buy. The man showed him three toys that were in his price range. The first one was the cheapest and it was a painted wooden horse. The second was a fair amount and it was a set of small painted farm animals. The third was a painted wooden box filled with some toy soldiers and it was the most expensive. _

"_Choose one of these three." Arthur told him. 'Just not the last one, please!' He said to himself._

"_I want that one, Artie! The soldiers!" _

'_Shit…I knew it.'_

"_Alfred…it's a bit expensive. Wouldn't you rather have your own farm with those little animals?" He turned those teary puppy eyes on him again and Arthur found himself giving in. "Fine. Sir, we'll take the soldiers." Alfred squealed and jumped up and down in a circle as Arthur paid for the toys. He had only two gold coins left and it was just enough to buy some cheap, slightly brown produce. "You're carrying it." He said as he handed the box to Alfred. "Happy now?"_

"_Yes! Yes I'm very happy, Arthur!" Alfred put the box down and hugged Arthur's legs. "I love you, Artie!" Arthur felt his heart skip a bit and rests his hand on Alfred's head. "Thank you so much!"_

"_Y-You're welcome, Alfie. You can play with them while I'm working, okay? Now lets hurry along." Alfred laughed happily and carried the box, following Arthur. He played all day beside Arthur's work area, doing his best to not be underfoot. It was later that night when Alfred crawled into bed with Arthur that he took a bite of his blonde hair._

"_OW! Alfred! Why did you just bite and pull my hair?" Arthur hissed at him and Alfred blinked in confusion then stuck his tongue out in disgust._

"_You're hair doesn't taste like butter!" _

"_What?"_

"_Those people at your job were calling you 'butter-head' and I love butter! I wanted to see if your hair tasted like butter!" Arthur just sighed and pulled Alfred close to him, nuzzling his hair. He had almost lost him today and it was a very rare occasion when Arthur did not want Alfred to leave his embrace._

"Damn that Ivan…I couldn't be there because of HIM! I could have protected him!" Arthur finally said out loud and slammed his fists on the desk.

"Love…please stop beating yourself up over this." Francis said and walked over to him, massaging his shoulders. "It isn't your fault."

"But I've always protected him…this kidnapping came out of nowhere…and if it wasn't for that goddamn Ivan keeping me away from Alfred…maybe I could have done something."

"I hope you aren't entertaining the thought of going off to try and save him?"

"…it crossed my mind."

"No. As your lover and fiancé' I forbid you to do so." Arthur scoffed.

"Give a good reason as to why I couldn't save Alfred? Minus Ivan's wrath, that is."

"For one, what exactly would you do when you got there? There are nearly a hundred or more ships out there full of warriors! You sneaking in with your butter hair and green eyes would be impossible. They aren't camping in the woods around them they are on their ships or on the beach. Last time I checked, there were no trees or bushes on the shore." Arthur sighed.

"Yes…I thought about that as well. I guess I just needed to hear it from somebody else." He looked over his shoulder at Francis, his eyes wet with worried tears. "So what am I suppose to do?" Francis stroked the back of Arthur's cheek with his hand.

"Ivan is on his way to rescue him…we know that. Those barbarians wouldn't kill Alfred. They need him alive if they are to get what they want from Ivan. Right now…all you can do is just sit and wait. I know it's hard to do but you're just going to have to try and get your mind off of it. Besides, you still have Matthew here and he will need your support more than ever."

"You're right." He took a deep breath. "Instead of thinking horrible thoughts…I should replace them with good ones." Francis smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"That's the spirit. Now, come over to the window seat with me…we'll cuddle." Francis held out his hand and Arthur took it, letting his lover lead him over to the window seat. Francis sat long ways in it and let Arthur sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled the shorter man back to rest against him. Arthur gazed out at the sea of ships and rests his head against Francis' shoulder. "Is this better?"

"Yeah, it is. Keep holding me like this…don't let go."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He rests his stubbly chin on top of Arthur's head. "Try to get some sleep, it will do you good. I'll be right here the whole time."

"I won't rest easy until I know he is back safely." Arthur said softly and cuddled him.

"Hm…spoken like a true mother. Ow!" Arthur had pinched his wrist at the comment.

When he had woken up, Alfred found himself inside a small cabin room on an uncomfortable bed. His vision was blurred and his head was foggy so it too some time for him to gather his surroundings. His limbs felt like iron and they were near impossible to move. All he could do was look around at the quaint, humble little room. The room was rocking back and forth slowly, the hanging lantern above him swaying in time with the motions. Finally his mind pieced things together and his eyes widened as he realized he was on a ship. Most likely it was one of the enemy's ships and the man in black must have brought him here. Alfred hissed as he forced his body to roll over on his side so he could get a better look at his 'prison'. The room was fairly empty except for a small table, some cargo crates, and the bed he was laying on that was attached to the wall. No part of him was restrained in any way so at least he had free range of his limbs. The one thing he could not find was his glasses and that was currently what was pissing him off the most.

"I have to get out of here!" He whispered and started to rock himself on the bed to get feeling back into his limbs.

Alfred froze completely as he heard heavy footsteps coming up to the door and a knob being jiggled. There was the familiar sound of a key clicking and with a creaking that echoed in the small room, a man walked in. Alfred looked to the door and saw a large barbarian male with two gigantic black dogs at his heals. He walked down the three steps and the dogs jumped down to the floor. The dogs bared their fangs at Alfred and he couldn't help but tremble on the bed at the sight of them. And the man with them was just as terrifying as the dogs. Alfred knew he had to be the leader because he wore a lot of necklaces consisting of animal teeth and paws, and did have a few jewels here and there. He wore an animal hide cape hooked together with a brass buckle and the rest of him was bare except for what appeared to be a skirt. His headdress resembled a bronzed dog head with only the top half of its head covering the man's. The teeth on it appeared to be real and it sent a shiver down his spine. Like all the other barbarians he was decorated in white tattoos but these were all white as opposed to black. It must be a status thing, Alfred figured. The dogs suddenly started barking and lumbered over to the bed, barking at Alfred and snarling, their fangs heavy with saliva and froth. Alfred managed to find the strength to make his body move for that and he pressed his back up against the cabin wall to get as far away as he could. The man shouted something like a command and the dogs ceased in their barking, walking over to their master and sitting beside him.

"You are Lord Ivan's wife?" The man spoke his language but with a hint of a foreign accent. Alfred gulped but nodded.

"I-I am. Why have you brought me here?"

"As long as you stay obedient and silent while you are here you will not be harmed. We need you for reasons you do not have to know about and it would be easier for us if you were unharmed. So be smart."

"Look, there really isn't any reason to keep me here! Please let me go and I will talk to the king for you! Believe me, I don't agree with this war!"

"But you are married to Lord Ivan who serves the king so you are associated with this war regardless." 'Tough philosophy' Alfred said to himself. "You are very noisy for a Northerner." The Hound Lord told his dogs to stay as he walked over to Alfred's bedside.

Alfred was unsure of what to do with the current situation of this barbarian standing over him. Standing up for himself and being defiant may cause more trouble than it was worth. Remaining still or cowering will give the man a false sense of power over him that he could work to his advantage. Arthur had always told him to be calm and witty instead of acting in a rash manner. If he were to be defiant it was best to not do it with the head boss so cowering it was. Alfred saw the Hound Lord flash him a smirk before reaching his hand out to feel the texture of his wheat colored hair. Alfred remained still, wondering what in the hell the barbarian was doing to him. The rough hand gripped his chin then and turned his head from side to side as if he were examining him. Alfred wrestled his chin out of the man's hands but that only seemed to amuse him. The idea of the man touching him any more made his stomach turn and if this brute thought he was going to get between his legs there would be hell to pay. He had only known two men and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Pretty eyes…like the morning sky. I will take my war prize now."

'War prize?' Alfred repeated the words in his head and when the Hound Lord climbed onto the bed he immediately started to panic. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"You are my prisoner so I will do whatever I want with you."

Alfred was still weakened from the dart but he fought with all his might to get away from the Hound Lord. The man was using his own legs to wrestle between Alfred's who was fighting frantically to keep them closed. It didn't help that he was only in his nightshirt and a light robe so the barbarian had easy access to his body. He punched and clawed at him and even bit down on his shoulders and neck. The man only laughed and didn't seem to be effected by any of it. Struggling wasn't getting him anywhere so he had to think of something else. It was hard to concentrate when the man's tongue was lapping at his neck and ear like one of his dogs. His stomach was threatening to let loose what little food it had left but instead he had thought of another idea.

Arthur had told him this quite some time ago if he ever needed to defend himself from something like 'this'. He let himself fall limp and kept his head upright on the pillow, waiting for the Hound Lord's head to come up from bathing his collarbone. The man seemed to relax himself as he thought Alfred was giving in to his advances and this was the perfect chance. When the man started kissing his neck his ear was right next to Alfred's mouth. Taking his opportunity, Alfred took a few panting breaths before inhaling deep and letting out a long high pitched scream beside his ear. The man bellowed in pain and grabbed at his ear and Alfred gathered his strength to slip out from underneath him. The dogs jumped up and started to bark wildly as they were more concerned with their master rather than Alfred's escape.

Alfred rushed to the door, tripping on the small steps as he did and fell out onto the ship's deck. He scrambled quickly to stand up and he could hear the Hound Lord shouting angrily in his language. Alfred didn't waste any time in running the length of the ship but his promising escape was short lived. Before he could react, a barbarian had come out from behind some cargo crates and used a thin club to slap Alfred in the mouth. Alfred felt the whole front of his face shake and tremble with extreme pain before he hit the deck floor with a loud thump. He sputtered and coughed out some blood from his lips and teeth, temporarily stunned by the sudden attack. He felt a couple pairs of hands lifting him up from the deck floor and he shook his head to regain his conscience. Once he did he started to kick and thrash wildly in their hold. Both his arms and legs were being held but that didn't stop him from his attempt to escape. He managed to get one of his legs loose and he kicked a barbarian in the face, knocking the enemy back. His hands reached out as well to try and grab any part of them that he could. He felt his fingers dangle near an earring and he quickly looped his fingers around it and gave it a sharp tug.

It was enough to rip it from the man's ear and he reared back with a howl of pain, freeing Alfred's arm. Alfred's fist socked another in the nose and his still free leg connected with one of their crotches. It was enough shock and damage for them to let go of him and he continued to run, holding a hand to his bleeding mouth. However, he didn't make it far as he was met with a cracking sound and something strangling his neck. He was jerked back and his tongue nearly leapt out of his bloodied mouth as he landed on his back. His hands went to his neck to pull at whatever was wrapped around his neck. The sounds of a foreign language filled the air and he recognized it as the Hound Lord's voice. A whip, that's what it was around his neck and as he sputtered blood he saw the two large heads of the black dogs over him. They growled down and barred their fangs again with some of the slobber dropping onto his face in big globs. Soon the Hound Lord was above him, holding the end of the whip that was currently around his throat.

"Foolish wench. You've caused quite a stir this day and it will NOT be tolerated! You can thank yourself for your humiliation for now I will ravish you in front of your husband and you can be forever shamed." Alfred clenched his eyes shut and he gave a lopsided smirk before chuckled.

"You stupid ass…that's the worse…thing you could possibly do to yourself! That won't…shame my husband…that will only sign your death warrant!"

"Big talk for someone who is under the mercy of his capture."

"I speak the truth…my husband will tear you apart with his bare…hands…and fe-feed you to your goddamn dogs!" Angered shouts from the men on the ship went up all around them and before he knew it his side was met with a kick from one of them.

"You speak in vain of our dogs! Do it again and I will cut out your tongue and have it nailed to your king's door!" Alfred knew he had struck a nerve and he decided that now was the best time to keep his big mouth shut. "Bind him and have him tied to a post for all to see. Tie his hands and strip him bare." He smirked down at Alfred. "We heard that Ivan treasures your body like a secret temple that is not allowed to be worshipped. Well that is all going to change as you will continue to be exposed for all enemy eyes.

"I can't…wait to see what…what my husband does to you!"

The Hound Lord ignored him and said something his language as the men lifted Alfred into the air once again. This time they were prepared and held on to him tight so he could not mover. The whip was loosened and dropped from his neck so he took in a large gasp of air. The men carried him off of the ship and onto the shore to a series of posts that were driven into the sand, far enough away from the surf. Why they were there Alfred didn't know but he could figure they were prisoners or betrayers. He attempted to struggle again as he was lowered to the sand and his back was pressed up against the post. He hissed as a barbarian tugged his arms behind the post to start looping them with a thick, scratchy rope. Alfred was prepared to make another desperate move but the pointed blade of a native dagger at his jugular ceased that attempt. The barbarian finished tying the knot around his wrists and Alfred could feel the texture already cutting into his skin.

"Damn you, you bastards!"

Alfred growled at them and glared piercing daggers in their direction. He kept his glare on the four in front of him as another was tugging off his robe. He broke his glared when the same native dagger slipped into the collar of his tunic top and slowly started to split it open, revealing more and more of his near flawless skin. Once the shirt was slit in half the same man with the dagger ripped it from Alfred's body, exposing him completely. Alfred tried to cover himself with his legs but his strange position tied to the post made it difficult. The men laughed at him and spoke in their language as they walked away and left him there in the hot sun.

Alfred watched them leave and he cursed to himself at the predicament he was in. He knew Ivan was on his way to save him so it was just a matter of time before he came. Alfred wondered if he would come alone or come with an army. One thing he knew for sure was that these barbarians would pay dearly once Ivan sees how they have treated him. As for the Hound Lord raping him in front of Ivan, well, that didn't bother him in the least. Ivan would have him up and out of here before the Hound Lord knew what hit him. Even if he did try to rape him in front of Ivan it would be more than enough for his husband to go on a rampage and annihilate them. They were letting their doom in to their camp by coaxing Ivan here with his kidnapping. They were all a bunch of fools.

A bunch of fools who had him tied to a post in the hot sun. Standing was becoming uncomfortable so he carefully took his time sliding down the post to sit in the sand. The sand was uncomfortable against his naked skin but he really had no other choice so best he try to get used to it. The sun was directly above him and its rays were beating down on his skin as if to penetrate him. He was thankful for always working out in the sun most of his life or right now he would be turning as red as a lobster. Not only was he sweating, but he was starving and he had to urinate as well. The day just drug on and on and his bladder was threatening to explode. His stomach may just rebel against him and burst out from his body to seek food for itself. He had to admit that he was getting too used to eating good food on a regular basis and he thought he would have to forget about going hungry. But his bladder just couldn't be ignored anymore so he waved his foot and shouted to the first native that walked past.

"Hey! Hey excuse me! You there!" The native turned to look at him with a frown but walked over to him.

"What is it? You are…very noisy." Alfred would let that comment go since this native was very weak in speaking his language.

"Look, I know I'm trapped here and all but I really must piss or I'll explode!" The native laughed then and Alfred had to wonder what was so funny.

"You still treat nice so I take you. No run."

There was still rope nearby on the sand from the previous tying and the native used it to loop around his tied wrists. He had to untie them first from the post but it was quickly replaced, even tighter than before but at least they were in front of him. Alfred stood up with a hiss as the man tugged him towards the surf where he could relieve himself. Once all the pressure was eliminated from his bladder he let out a content sigh up to the orange sky. It was sunset now and he wondered if he was to stay tied to that post for the remainder of the night. He asked the native but he just shrugged his shoulders, as he did not have an answer. Alfred figured he was to stay at the post since the man brought him back there and had him tied again. Alfred chose to remain standing this time and cursed under his breath as the man left him. At least the air was beginning to cool now that the sun was slowly setting. Alfred felt something land on his leg and he shook it away. Then he felt something else land on his shoulder and he had to wiggle a bit to get it to fly off.

"Oh no…shit! Goddamn sand flies!" He felt one bite his ankle and immediately it began to itch. There used to be hundreds of these damn flies by a marsh some bit a ways from their old farmhouse and if he remembered correctly, their bites were worse than mosquitoes. He used his other foot to itch the first bite but felt another on his forearm. "NO!" Why did it have to bite where he couldn't scratch? They seemed to be coming in more numbers now and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. "HELP! HEY! ANYONE! HELP ME!" A few natives nearby turned towards his shouts but only one went over to him.

"What is it? You'll wake the dogs." He wanted to say 'fuck the dogs' but now was not the best time.

"THE SAND FLIES ARE BITING ME! PLEASE LET ME GO INSIDE SOMEWHERE! I PROMSIE I'LL BE GOOD!" Another one bit him on his hip. "GODS ABOVE IT'S UNBEARABLE!" The native laughed and turned to the others, speaking in their language and they laughed too.

"Okay, we'll take you to Hound Lord. You be good or you go back here."

"YES! YES! WHATEVER JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The other natives came over and untied him from the post but kept the rope around his wrists. They spoke something before one of them picked him up and slung him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. This was even more embarrassing that being naked and stuck to a post. Alfred could only watch the ground moving before him but at least the sand flies had stopped their assault. However, he was still itchy and he couldn't wait until his nails could attack the bites. He was relieved when saw the sand turn to water and the water give way to a docking ladder. Soon he would be free to itch!

"What is he doing here?" Said the Hound Lord once they had entered a room that was bigger than the cabin Alfred was previously in. The native spoke in his tongue and the Hound Lord gave a chuckle, saying something back. He then changed over to Alfred's language. "So you met with some sand flies, did you? Lucky for you we have medicine that will stop the itching."

"Good! Thank you!" Right now all he wanted to do was itch! He didn't care if his ass was up in the air for everyone to see but he needed to scratch every part of his body in one form or another.

"But, you need to promise not to run away or cause trouble."

"Yes! Fuck yes I promise!"

"Good. You may dust the sand off and place him on my bed." Alfred was gently lowered to the floor and the native carrying him dusted the sand of his legs and thighs. The Hound Lord gave an order in his tongue and he felt a dagger slip between the rope and cut his wrists free. Alfred let out a sigh rubbed his sore, slightly bleeding wrists with his hands. But that relief was short lived, for then his hands went to scratching his body like a madman. "FINALLY!" The Hound Lord sent the other natives away and pet one of his black dogs as he watched Alfred claw at his body.

"You want that medicine?"

"Yes! Yes I want it! Don't take long, please! This is unbearable!"

"Then you must be more kind to me."

"Sure, yes! Yes I'll be kind!"

"Good. Then you will where our clothing and serve me like a dutiful slave." Alfred paused in his itching for a moment as he looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'serve'?"

"Tend to my every need, of course. You have no fear of me claiming for that is when your husband arrives in surrender. But you will treat me like a god and feed me or-"

"Hell no! I refuse to do something like that! Even Ivan has never asked me to feed him food or shit like that!" Maybe once or twice here and there but it wasn't a regular thing. The Hound Lord chuckled softly and rests his cheek on his fist. Alfred glared at him sitting in his elaborate throne-like chair with a smirk.

"Very well then. Enjoy your scratching." Alfred continued to claw and scratch at himself that he soon started to draw blood from how raw his skin was. His body started to look like one big rash and it couldn't have been more than half an hour or so before he gave in.

"Okay! Okay! I'll serve you all you want! Just make me stop itching!" Alfred decided that he could put up with some grape feeding and shoulder massaging or whatever else the asshole wanted. Just as long as his body would cease it's burning itch.

"I knew you would come around." The Hound Lord got up from his chair and went to one of his chests, shuffling through it until he pulled out a fake clam shaped container. He brought the grayish clam over to Alfred and handed it to him. "Slide it open and rub it on all your bites."

"Thank you!" Alfred sat down and slid the fake shell open to reveal some greenish salve. It smelled rancid but if it would make him stop itching then he would endure it. He took a bit on his fingers and started dotting the salve on each bite, feeling quick relief of the itching. It cooled the burning bites as well and once they were all covered he flopped backwards onto the bed. "Relief…sweet relief." His stomach growled loudly then and the familiar ache of hunger started to twist the insides of his stomach.

"Hungry, I presume?"

"Very…" He whined and rubbed his stomach. As of now he didn't care that he didn't have any clothes on he just wanted to fill his empty belly.

"Help yourself to some game over there on my table. It is fresh from this morning."

Alfred sat up and looked over at the table that had a plate of meat and fruit adorning it. Alfred's mouth watered and he got up from the bed to head for the table. He licked his lips at the sight of the slightly charred game bird and he took a piece. He took a big bite out of it and continued to gnaw at it like a starved dog. The Hound Lord raised an eyebrow at Alfred's table manners and just watched him inhale all the food. Little did they know that by the time the moon had started ascending into the sky, a dark figure on horseback stood at the beginning of the shore.

Ivan looked upon the fleet of native ships and the various campfires that were being ignited. The native barbarians were out and about on the shore with their dogs. Ivan smirked and gave himself one more look over before getting off his horse and sending it off. These natives did not use horses only dogs so it was best they do not see him riding in on one. Even though the ground was sharp and prickly Ivan ignored the minor pain of his bare feet. Once he got onto the sand the little cuts stung but he barely noticed them. Before continuing on further into the enemy camp he gave a quick look around at all the natives on the shore. Each one had an attack dog that was accompanying them. Ivan assumed that almost every warrior had a dog of his own and they were a part of the army. He heard a deep, heavy barking nearby and he turned to the left to see a large dog running over to him. Ivan was prepared to defend himself but the dog stopped before him and wagged its tail. It jumped in a circle and got into a playful position, barking happily at him. Ivan figured that the dog must smell his master's skin on Ivan and believed it was him. Ivan smiled and squatted to pet the dog on the head. The dog sat down and panted, giving a little pleased squeak.

"Ah, good boy. Why don't you show your 'master' around a bit?"

Ivan stood up and started walking further into the camp with the dog by his side. His disguise was so believable that no one even noticed him. One or two natives pounded their chests at him with their fists and he repeated the motion. They seemed to like whatever message he had just sent so he flashed them a smile and continued his walk through the camp. Somewhere on those ships his beloved rose was waiting for him and he had to get him back. He didn't even care about spying or gathering information on their enemy. All he wanted was Alfred back in his arms. If those barbarians had harmed him in any way he would kill every last one of them that he could get his hands on. The thought of spilling more blood in the name of revenge aroused him somewhat and he almost walked right into an open campfire thinking about it. The native yelled at him in a different tongue and that's when Ivan realized one tiny flaw in his master plan.

'Oopsie…didn't think of that.' The native asked him something in their language and Ivan gave a lopsided smirk since he had no clue what he was saying. Quickly, he thought of an idea that just might work and it was worth a shot.

"No…speaking…this language! Practice…ene-my words." He put on a fake accent and used broken words in hopes the native would believe him. The man smiled and nodded.

"I learn too!" The man said to him and Ivan just smiled brightly at him.

"Me…off to…eats. Where…Hound Lord?" It was worth a try asking the question.

"Ah. Lord in his ship. Eating with…with captive." Captive? He knew he must mean Alfred but he had to be sure.

"Not seen him. He pretty?" The man nodded.

"Long legs like stag. Very loud like howl of dog. Pretty eyes like sky." He the man pointed up as he said 'sky' and Ivan knew that he was talking about his Alfred.

"Can me ask question to lord?" Ivan asked and the man shook his head.

"No, no! No one bother him. He said so. You see him in morning!"

'Shit.' Ivan said to himself before waving 'goodbye' to the native walking off again with the dog. Now what was he going to do until sunrise? He passed by a group of barbarians eating some fish on sticks and they called him over. They shifted in the sand to make room for him and Ivan chose to take the seat offered to him. One handed him a stick with a large fish on it and Ivan took it. 'Might as well see how things go before I start reeking havoc.' He said to himself and took a bite out of the fish. The dog sat next to him and sniffed at his fish. Ivan ripped off a piece and gave it to the large dog. He ignored most of their conversation even though it was in his own language. They were talking about the battle and land but when he heard the words 'Ivan's wife' he paused in his eating to listen in.

"This war will be an easy win once that Ivan surrenders to us. We have his wife and when he comes to get him we'll attack and hold him prisoner as well!"

"We bring him to the king for big money."

Said another and the others nodded or laughed in agreement. Ivan knew that the other king was after HIM because he had killed many of his men and generals in the past when he was coined 'warlord'. He remembered reading one of the letters the bastard had sent to his king, calling Ivan a 'Demonic monster of corruption and murder'. So he had murdered or hung a bunch of civilians on enemy territory but it was no big deal to him. Villages rebelled, Ivan saw to their punishment. The enemy king was probably angrier with him for wrapping his nephew in chains and hanging him from the town center entranceway in the dead of night. What a nice surprise it was for them to find the man like that the next morning. What was he suppose to do? Sit back and let the young male come at him with a sword raise, screaming naughty words at him? If only the young man had ceased his assault when Ivan warned him to he would still be alive today. Ivan held no 'real' claim to the man's unfortunate death. He had actually forgotten all about that day but remembering it brought a merry smile to his face. Ivan really enjoyed making strong statements of power.

"Well we've got his favorite wife in our hands so it should be easy to take him down! Once he sees our lord fucking his wife he will be blinded with rage and that will be our best chance to attack! He wont' be focusing on us but only on our lord. It is the perfect plan!" Said the first native and right now this particular male was on his shit list.

So that was their big plan? Rape Alfred so he would be crazy and then capture him as their war prize? Well, they were right about one thing. He would go ballistic at the scene of someone else laying their hands on his little rose but he wouldn't go down that easily. Already the anger and fury was building up inside of him, making his blood boil and his cock twitch with the promise of bloodshed. His breathing started to become heavy and he knew he had to quickly calm himself before he blew his whole cover. Finishing off the fish, Ivan stood up and left the group with the dog right at his heels. They didn't seem to notice or care when Ivan got up to leave and it was best that they didn't. When they started talking about Alfred's long legs and blue eyes he had to remove himself or they would all find their cocks and tongues burning in the fire before them.

One of the natives suddenly shouted something in their tongue and Ivan noticed how all the warriors started to knell in the sand. They lowered their heads as well and Ivan wondered what they were doing. He looked around in hopes of seeing the Hound Lord but instead he caught sight of two large black dogs with golden spiked collars and small gold cuffs around their legs. The dogs were alone and they walked the beach without a care, ignoring all the humans who were offering up their food or sending them what could sound like words of praise. Ivan knelt as well, watching the two dogs pass him and he raised an eyebrow at their retreating bodies. Toris was not lying when he said that these people worship dogs and have for thousands of years. It was something religious and holy to them but Ivan didn't care to read the rest of Toris' explanation at the time. However, a cruel and ingenious thought popped into his head as he thought about those two black dogs. Slowly his lips crept up into a grin and he focused on their figures with wide, crazy eyes. Oh he would make a strong statement all right. He wouldn't be bargaining for Alfred but they would be handing his beloved Alfred right over to him. It was a dangerous choice to make but it would be effective in winning back his little rose.

With his plan set in his mind, Ivan first needed some raw meat, a sharp blade, and a long stick. All of those things should be easy to come by but first he had to get rid of the dog that kept following him. He used any basic, firm command and pointed ahead of him and the dog got up to walk away, obeying him fully. Ivan then spun on his heels and visited all the campfires, looking for some spare raw meat. He saw a hanging post up ahead with two deer hanging from it, stripped bare of their skin. Three barbarians were there, sawing off pieces of the meat and dropping it into a basket. Ivan smirked and went up to them, pounding his chest in greeting. The men stopped to do the same for him and he pointed to the basket.

"May I have one for dog? My dog?"

"Yes, take piece."

One said and Ivan helped himself to a slab of the raw meat. He nodded in thanks and the proceeded to find a blade. They must have a weapon ship somewhere and it would have to be docked close to the shore for easy access. After some short searching he came across a native carrying an armful of bladed, bloodied weapons. Ivan hurried to him and stopped him, asking if he could have one for defending himself. He made up an excuse about loosing his in the battle and hoped the man would buy it. The native gave him the okay and let him choose a weapon from his arms. Ivan saw a sickle-like blade and carefully removed it from the others. He thanked the man as well and now all he needed was a heavy stick. These barbarians were very close to one another and eager to give to their tribe members. This was another huge mistake the warriors were making with him. They were basically handing him everything he needed for his 'compromise'. What fools.

Now there was only one thing left to do; he had to find the two black dogs. He stopped to ask a native where they went and he had said that this was their time to hunt. That meant that they were heading for the woods up ahead. Ivan made his way along the sand, scanning the area for any signs of the large dogs. He saw a black tail disappear into the trees and he grinned, taking off in a run towards the trees. With his 'dark' skin it was easy for him to maneuver without being noticed. Once he reached the trees where he had seen the tail disappear he started to whistle.

"Here puppies…" he whistled again. "Come on, doggies…Ivan's got some nice meat for you…" He dropped the blade to rip apart the slab of flesh into two pieces. "Come on, doggies." He whistled again and to his pleasure he saw them coming towards him. The dogs of these warriors were so used to humans that they trusted easily, especially when he smelled and looked like one of them. Everything was working out so well that he knew he would have Alfred away from here by tomorrow afternoon. Ivan grinned from ear to ear and hid the sickle behind his back. "Don't be afraid." He tossed one of the pieces towards them and the first dog started eating it hungrily. Ivan carefully approached them but they did not appear ready to run or to bark. Ivan tossed the second piece to the other dog and when it went for the meat that was when Ivan struck.

The next morning, Alfred was up and dressed in the barbarian's idea of clothing. It was basically a skirt that fell to his knees and a bronze collar around his neck and wrists. The only bit of color he had was the large orange flower tucked behind his left ear. At the moment he was outside on the shore with the Hound Lord, standing beside him and gently fanning him. The man was resting in his throne under a tent top to keep the sun off of him. There was a small table next to him with sliced bananas and grapes along with whatever type of wine they brought over with them. When the Hound Lord snapped his fingers Alfred had to pause in his fanning and move to feed him one of the fruits. As he would feed the bastard a piece the man always made sure to suck on his fingers or give them a little lick before he pulled away. Alfred decided to put on his best poker face rather than force a smile or flash him a sneer. Every now and again the Hound Lord would slip his hand up Alfred's skirt to caress his thigh. Each time the hand seemed to move higher and it took all of his restraint to not smack the hand away or punch the leech in the face.

"I could make you one of my wives. I have ten back at home and you would be a nice addition to them."

"I'm already married and I refuse your offer."

"But I am a king where I come from. You can be a queen rather than a 'lady of the house'."

"I'm quite content with title and my married life thank you very much!" he couldn't hold the distain in his voice. The man slipped his hand up his skirt again and this time Alfred moved away from the touch.

"I can just take you away from here by force, you know."

"Then I'll bite my tongue and kill myself." The Hound Lord smirked at him.

"Such loyalty to one who is barbaric with murderous intent."

"I trust my husband and I have faith in his ability to rescue me."

"Ah, yes, of course. Seeing as you can't escape on your own you would need him to set you free." Alfred sneered at that comment. "Fear not. Soon he will be here waving a flag of surrender and you can see him again."

"He will not be wav-"

Alfred was interrupted by hundreds of men shouting or screaming all around them. The Hound Lord stood up right away and one of the barbarians pulled Alfred back and rests a sword against his throat. 'I-Ivan! It must be Ivan!' Alfred said to himself and he felt his heart swell with relief and his desire to see him. But what was approaching them was not his husband but rather another native of theirs. When they witnessed what the man was carrying with him, the warriors fell to their knees and started chanting madly. Alfred looked at the Hound Lord to see the man's eyes wide and wet with tears, his whole body trembling.

The barbarian had one of the large black dogs in his left hand, dragging it along the sand and leaving a trail of blood. Its entrails followed behind from its gutted stomach. On his other shoulder there was a large branch with the other dog's feet tied to it, as if he was carrying home a recently killed deer. This dog was still alive but it was whimpering and whining in despair and displeasure at its treatment. Its squeaks and whines were deafening to the barbarians and many were covering their ears. Alfred looked at the barbarian standing in front of their tent and their eyes met. Alfred gasped as he recognized the crazed look, that smirk and of course the rounded nose that was unlike any of the barbarians.

'I-Ivan?' Alfred said to himself and he even felt his own body begin to tremble.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU, MURDERER! HERETIC!" The Hound Lord cried at the top of his lungs and when the man laughed, Alfred knew right away that it belonged to Ivan.

"Look upon me, you foolish mongrel! I am the one you seek for surrender!" He grinned and held up the dead dog for all to see. "I am Lord Ivan of Wolf Hall! Chancellor and warrior of the king!" Gasps went up all around them. "I wear the skin and hair of one of your fallen! I have been right under your noses the whole time! You wish for me to offer you surrender, you dog fucker? Here is your surrender!" With surprising strength he threw the dead dog towards the Hound Lord and it smashed into the table. Its blood splattered on the Hound Lord and he acted as if burned by the droplets.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! A DEMON FROM BEYOND!" The Hound Lord shouted at him but Ivan wasn't fazed by it. Instead, he brought the large branch in front of him where the other dog was still squirming and whimpering.

"You took something precious from me so I did the same to you! You wanted to rape him in front of me? Well this is what you get for even entertaining the thought!" Ivan knelt down and pulled the sickle from his belt, ready to slice open the dog's neck.

"STOP! I BEG YOU! STOP!" The Hound Lord pleaded and Ivan lifted his sickle, standing over the dog. He batted his eyelashes at the man.

"Struck a nerve, did I?"

"W-What do you want?" The Hound Lord said with a trembling voice.

"What do you think I want? I want my precious rose returned to me. Return him to me and I will let your precious little mutt go free. A fair trade, wouldn't you say?"

"LET HIM GO!" The Hound Lord shouted to his warrior and the man lowered his sword. Alfred immediately ran to Ivan and stood behind him. He wanted to hug him but considering he was in a dead man's skin he rather not. Ivan in return cut the dog free and it jumped up immediately to run to its master.

"Be prepared to fight, my precious rose." Ivan whispered to him. "We have a long way to go to get out of this place."

"Ivan…"

"KILL HIM! KILL THEM BOTH!"

"RUN!"

Ivan shouted and they both took off in a run as raging warriors waving their weapons were following them. One came running up to them with a short sword in his hand and Ivan used the sickle to lop off his head with ease. Alfred was stunned for a moment but his mind was quick to react and he picked up the short sword. Now was the time to prove to himself that he was strong and capable. Just like his vision he would help Ivan fight their way through the mass of warriors. He had never killed someone before but now was not the time to fret or to panic. Ivan slashed through another warrior and when one came running at him, Alfred held out the sword and let the man run right into it. Alfred's eyes widened at the fact that he had just killed a human being but Ivan's voice shouting at him to run kept his focus on the battle at hand.

Ivan was slashing through many of the warriors with ease and even the dogs were no match for him. Alfred, unfamiliar with a sword, was doing more dodging than killing. When there was a wide spot he would cut or stab a warrior with his weapon. Alfred couldn't find a reason why he wasn't more affected by what he was doing. He felt no remorse for the warriors he killed as they fought their way to the trees. These men were being paid to fight and attack his country, his home, and his friends. If money was more important than human life then they weren't worth saving. Once his doubt of killing was lifted from his conscience he found his short sword swinging with more force and power than before. Through chests he stabbed and bellies he sliced with all the strength of Ivan. Very rarely did Alfred feel any extreme rage but anything bad that was ever said about him or anything done to him awakened this anger and he unleashed it full force. He would not be looked down upon any more and now that he knew he could wield a sword to kill he could properly defend himself.

His body was splattered with blood and Ivan's had even more adorning his body than he did. Alfred could not believe how well he was doing considering he didn't have his glasses. As long as the warriors were close enough he could open the skin with his sword. However, his strength and endurance was wearing thin and just when he felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion, they had made it to the forest. Ivan grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as they ran through the trees, hearing the sounds of the warriors fading behind them. They stopped for a moment as Ivan paused to listen to know if they were following him. At this rate they would be on them by now so he had to assume they have given up. For now anyway. Ivan gripped Alfred's wrist again and continued running deep into the woods where they would be far away from the barbarians.

"Let us rest." Ivan panted out as they were quite a distance away. Alfred nodded and rest his back up against a tree trunk, panting from exhaustion.

"T-that was…that was…I don't know…that was crazy…so fast! You just came and…and scared the shit out of them!" Ivan smirked and dropped his sickle to the ground, letting out a heavy breath.

"I knew that if I got to those dogs they would release you. Believe me, it's not my pleasure to kill innocent animals but in this case it was a necessity." Alfred looked at him and nodded.

"Yes…I know. He was going to rape me in front of you and he kept touching me…I'm glad you came when you did." Ivan walked up to him and stood close enough to his body where Alfred had to lift his head a bit to look at him. "You look so much like them."

"Don't bother yourself with how I did it." Ivan stared at him with those yellow eyes. "My rose…I was right in believing you have thorns…for your performance out there was more than I could ever expect from you." He pressed his leg in between Alfred's so his thigh rests against crotch. Alfred could feel Ivan's growing erection against his lower belly and he let out a moan. "Covered in the blood of your enemies only makes you look more ravishing to me…so desirable…" Alfred suddenly slipped away from him by ducking under his arm and dancing out of his reach. Ivan growled low in his throat but let it die when he saw Alfred's playful smile.

"You look too much like them for me to desire you." Ivan gripped the top of the hair and gently pulled it off to reveal his dirty and sticky silver hair.

"Do you wish for me to get a bath first?"

Alfred could not ignore the growing desire within him at the barbaric sight of Ivan before him. He had witnessed Ivan's strength before but never like this and why it was turning him on so much was a mystery. But at the moment, the only thing that mattered was the growing heat in his nether regions and the need to have that decorated body crushing him into the ground and forcing his legs open. He would leave all logical thought to the wind and let his body be in control. With a lick of his lips, he posed with the short sword still in his hand, the blade raised in front of him.

Ivan gazed at him with a hunger that resembled a starved wolf that had just caught the scent of blood. His cock swelled more and threatened to break through the pants if his rose did anything more to make himself alluring. Already his lover was half naked and covered in blood but standing proudly before him. He envisioned those perfect legs around his waist or above his shoulders or that teasing mouth around his cock. Now his rose had a sword aimed at him and he hoped it was a fight his wife was looking for. It that was the case then Ivan feared he would explode in his pants and waste the whole moment.

"Are you challenging me, you little mink?" Ivan asked him, his voice heavy with lust and it traveled straight to Alfred's groin.

"I am challenging you…to a duel."

"Acquired a taste for blood, have we?" Ivan moved to where he had dropped the sickle and picked it up, licking some of the blood from his blade.

"Yes. For your blood."

Alfred responded and those three simple words were enough to send Ivan into a blood driven lust. With a grin he charged at Alfred and their two weapons met with a heavy 'clash'. Ivan was holding back but Alfred was putting up a good fight by dodging his moves. Alfred was unafraid of Ivan's weapon, knowing the man wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He knew he couldn't stand against Ivan for long and it was when the sickle knocked the short sword from his hands. But Alfred did not stop his lustful assault there. He turned and let his elbow fly under Ivan's chin, stunning him for a single second. Alfred attempted to run from him but a strong hand gripped the hem of his skirt and ripped it off of him. The force of it made him topple to the mossy ground on his stomach. He looked up over his shoulder at Ivan, whose body was partially shadowed by the sun above him. His husband stood over him with the sickle in one hand and the ripped cloth in the other.

"Surrender yet?" Ivan's asked with his husky voice but Alfred wasn't ready to give in just yet. He attempted to kick Ivan's legs out from under him but his calves must have been made of iron because he only succeeded in hurting himself. Ivan laughed at his vain attempt to catch him off guard but when he saw his rose scramble out from under his legs, something had to be done. Ivan shot his hand out and grabbed Alfred by the hair, pulling him up so the man's knees were sprawled out. Alfred gasped as the curved blade of the sickle pressed against his throat. "Surrender?"

"Yes…yes I surrender…but only to you." Alfred's body ached with wanton need and the cold blade pressed against his skin only heightened his pleasure.

"So be it!"

Ivan dropped the sickle and flipped Alfred over onto his back. Alfred watched at Ivan ripped the tight pants off of him and toss them to the side. His erection was the only part of him not covered in dried mud and Alfred was thankful for that. When he proceeded to mount him Alfred closed his legs tight and smirked at him, challenging him again. Ivan growled merrily as he used gentle force to open Alfred's legs to him. He firmly planted himself between those long stems and pressed his weight into Alfred's smaller body. He could feel Alfred's struggling to breath but by the twitching of his cock his rose didn't seem to care. Their faces were only inches from one another and it was Ivan who crushed his lips to Alfred's first. The kiss was rough and passionate, mouths opened wide as tongues dueled for dominance. Alfred let his hands run through Ivan's matted hair, not caring about the crusted blood that pricked at his fingers. If Ivan could have swallowed him up right now he would have. Instead, he pulled his mouth away to look down at the flushed face of his beloved.

Alfred stuck his tongue out to lick at Ivan's lips as his hands slid from the silvery hair to rest against the broad shoulders. Ivan growled and reached up to pull Alfred's hand from his body and pressed them into the moss. He crushed his lips to Alfred's again but jerked away when he was bitten. Ivan looked back down at Alfred again as that pink tongue slipped out to lick at the blood that he had drawn.

"So you want to keep playing rough?"

Ivan licked his own lips and then sat up on his knees, gripping Alfred's hips. Before Alfred could even think his body was impaled on Ivan's massive erection that buried itself to the hilt. Alfred was unprepared for the pain but more so for the pleasure that came with it. He felt every inch and width of Ivan's cock inside of him and he let out a gasped moan of pain and pleasure. Ivan gripped his hips and started slamming himself in and out of Alfred's hot insides, lifting his lower back up off the ground. Alfred's hands had nothing to grip on to so instead he lifted his body up with one arm and let the other loop around Ivan's neck. With the new position Ivan had to move his hands to Alfred's perk cheeks to help hold him up. He spread them more as Alfred was not fucking himself on Ivan's erection, panting his hot breath against his face. Ivan pressed their foreheads together and couldn't help but move one hand to rest on Alfred's stomach. He moaned at the feel of the taunt muscles bending and tightening with each thrust.

"Keep growing thorns, my little rose! I like being pricked by them!"

He growled low and moved to bite at Alfred's neck painfully. Alfred gasped and clenched his eyes in pain but the pleasure from his lower reigns was overriding it. The arm holding him up was threatening to buckle and Ivan seemed to know that as well. With a heavy shove, he pushed Alfred off of him and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Alfred moaned and lifted his hips spreading his legs wider for Ivan. He let his upper body press against the soft moss as he felt Ivan grip his hips and slammed back into him. Ivan struck his sweet spot with enough pressure that it made Alfred's eyes widen and voice his pleasure to the moss below him.

"Don't fucking stop! Right there!"

Alfred breathed out and he felt Ivan pull out and continue to thrust back in. With he thrust he built up the pace and Alfred felt his body become limp with pleasure. He brought himself up onto his elbows and looked under himself to see his own erection dripping precum while his lover pounded him from behind. Small rivulets of blood trickled down his thighs from the forced entry but it didn't bother him at all. He cried out as the pressure against his prostate was becoming unbearable and he tightened his muscles around Ivan's cock. He heard his husband growl and once again he was shoved away from him. Alfred whined at the missing feel of Ivan's member inside of him and he turned to see his husband standing before him, wearing a triumphant smirk. He was still hard and his cock twitched with pent up need, so why did he stop?

"I fear I have worn out my need for you." He teased with a hearty laugh but it turned into a heavy 'oomph' as his stomach had collided with Alfred's head and shoulder. The force of the surprised attack knocked him onto his back and he found himself at sword point with his rose planted on his lap.

"I didn't give you permission to stop!" Alfred panted out, keeping the short sword pointed at Ivan's throat.

"And just what do you plan to do?" Ivan smirked and watched as Alfred lifted his perfect lithe body above his erection and slowly lowered himself until he was seated all the way. Alfred let his head drop back as he let out a please groan before returning his gaze to the man beneath him.

"If you won't fuck me then I will fuck myself on you. Once I obtain my pleasure I don't care about yours."

"How devilish cruel of you, my dove."

Ivan chuckled and let out a moan as Alfred started rocking himself on his erection. Alfred started out slow but quickened his pace until he was nearly lifting himself off of him and slamming back down. The both voiced their pleasure with throaty moans and words of encouragement. Ivan grew tired of being on the bottom with that sword point at his throat so he gripped Alfred's wrist painfully and twisted it until it dropped. Alfred let out a hiss of pain but moaned went Ivan sat up, settling him in his lap. He was still impaled on Ivan's cock but with this position he only seemed deeper and pressed at a different angle.

Alfred threw his arms around Ivan's shoulders and moaned into his ear as he continued thrusting up into his tight heat. Ivan held his lover tightly in his arms as he pressed up into him, wanting nothing more than to melt the man into him and shield him forever. This beautiful rose in his lap, writhing and moaning above him meant more to him than anything else in the world. He had walked right in to enemy territory to snatch him back. The idea of any one else touching his rose had always infuriated him but now so more than ever. The way his Alfred swung a sword and killed those men only heightened his desire for him even more. This was his wife, his lover, his companion, and now his warrior in arms and nothing was going to separate them.

"MINE!" He thrust up hard into him. "You lay with anyone else and I will kill you!"

"The same goes for you! Aside from Yao…if you stray from my bed I will slit your throat while you sleep!" Ivan gripped Alfred's hair and tugged it back to expose his neck and he bit down on the soft skin there, drawing blood.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Damn straight I am." Alfred breathed out.

"I like it."

Ivan held him close once again and bit into his shoulder as he continued thrusting upwards. Alfred's cries were becoming more heightened as the pleasure inside him was building. It was almost like his first time again but he wasn't scared, he was welcoming it. How could he even think about lying with another man after he had been with Ivan like this? Arthur was just a pity fuck and he had no desire to sleep with his caretaker again. He loved Arthur but not in the same way he loved Ivan. His husband was cruel, yes, and he had beaten him before with these strong hands that were wrapped around his body. One was stroking him in time with his thrusts and the other was clawing down his back. But he didn't care. With his newfound personality he knew that he was the only one that had any kind of physical control over Ivan. This intense lovemaking they were engaging in was proof of that. Anyone else ever spoke to Ivan like he did they would be met with an axe to their face.

This power was all his and it was something that Yao did not possess. To gain Ivan's true affection you had to meet him head on with equal force. Alfred lowered himself to Ivan's standards and found a whole side to himself and his husband that he wished he had known sooner. This whole ordeal had succeeded in bringing them closer together. He knew that the barbarians would attack again but this time he would not sit back in the tub and wait for something to happen. Just like his vision he would join Ivan in battle and fight by his side. It was his home and country too and he would not abandon it.

"I'm gonna cum…fuck yes…I'm gonna cum…Ivan…!"

Alfred moaned out as the pleasure just continued to build until he felt like he would explode. Ivan's erection was like a rock thrusting into him and hitting all the right places. Even Arthur wasn't as hard as Ivan ALWAYS was. His insides were raw and aching but the build up in his dick was overwhelming him, not to mention the mud-textured hand that was stroking him with just the right amount of pressure. Ivan's face was buried in Alfred's neck and he nipped at the skin.

"Cum for me, my beloved. Let us become one once again…let yourself go and be your TRUE self, little rose. Don't hide it anymore."

Alfred's breath hiked up a notch and he tightened his hold around Ivan's neck as waves of emotions, as well as pleasure, stormed over his body in one solid swoop. Arching his back and pressing himself into Ivan's body, he let out a pleasure cry as he ejaculated between them, sprouting his cum all over their stomachs. Ivan quickly lowered them to the ground and held Alfred's leg, holding it above his shoulder as he frantically thrust inside of his rose. He felt his own release coming on and one quick look at Alfred's blood clad body and his glazed over eyes was more than enough to send him over the edge. With a heavy growl he held himself above his love and stiffened as he came inside of him. The force of his orgasm was unlike anything he had experienced before and he knew Alfred's newfound self was the cause of it.

They both panted heavily as they gazed up at each other, bodies still covered in blood that mingled with sweat. Ivan refused to remove himself Alfred's body as he wanted to savor this perfect moment. He gazed down into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes and was surprised to see tears building up there.

"My love? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No…no not at all. It was more than I have ever dreamed of, Ivan." Alfred breathed out but the tears were still welling up in his eyes.

"Then why do you cry, my love?"

"I…I don't know why I'm crying…I'm not one for it…but…but for some reason I just can't help it."

"My sweetheart…" Ivan lifted him into his lap and cradled him there, stroking the side of his head as Alfred's other ear was pressed against his heart. "I'm so glad to have you back in my arms. I want to have you in these arms every day for the rest of our lives. I won't ever let you go…you know that. I killed for you, Alfred. I left my post to save you…I abandoned my soldiers to rescue you. None of that mattered to me. All that did matter was that I could see your precious smiling face once again. I want to wake up to that smile every morning and these beautiful blue eyes. You are mine, Alfred Jones. No, Alfred Braginski. If you should ever leave my arms forever…I promise I will not be long in following you." He said the last part in a whisper, taking one of Alfred's hands and holding it in his. "Very rarely do I speak like this, my rose, so please don't be alarmed when you never hear them after this moment. You know my feelings now."

"I do." He nuzzled his chest. "Is it horrible for me to say that…I hope you die first so I know you aren't suffering without me?" Ivan chuckled.

"Not at all. I wouldn't have it any other way, my love. You are strong enough to go on…this is my only weakness in life and you will take it to the grave with you. We will have hard times fall upon us as life goes on…but we both have this moment to know how we really feel about one another. I will always take care of you, Alfred. I will never abandon you and I hope you would never do the same." Alfred shook his head.

"No…I have no reason to abandon you…you're stuck with me now." Alfred smiled and he heard Ivan chuckle.

"I look forward to it." They were silent for a moment and then Alfred spoke.

"Hey Ivan? I know you're not one for these words…and I know it's not in your nature to say them…but you feel them, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm talking about, 'I love you'." Ivan nodded above him, burying his nose in his hair.

"I know."

"So how would you say it right now?"

He felt Ivan squeeze his hand gently and that was more than enough for Alfred to hear the words echoed in his own heart. Once there love-making session was over and they had come down from their passion high, the realized one thing. They were all alone in the woods and their clothes were torn. Alfred looked up at Ivan.

"Do you know where we are?" Ivan smiled happily at him.

"Nope!"

End Chapter 26 TBC

***Whew! That was a busy one! Onto the wine! *fanfare*


	27. Chapter 27

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! I just enabled the 'anonymous review' as well. I guess I never noticed it was disabled! (Thanks Miss Macabre Grey for pointing it out!)

***Warning: Yaoi in this chapter! The Gilbert/Matthew scene is dedicated to my good friend and long time msn rp-ing buddy, ReelJustine, who has been begging me to post it. :P

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 27

After their moment was over and they had to continue on their way they found themselves lost among the mass amount of trees. To Alfred, all the trees looked exactly alike due to his poor vision, so he really had no sense of direction. The only direction Ivan knew was north since he had traveled straight through the woods to the ocean. However, Ivan wasn't sure of which way was north from their current position. At this point it was the blind leading the blind.

"You really have no idea where we are?" Alfred frowned at him and Ivan grinned in response.

"I think we should just keep continuing straight. I'm sure we'll end up somewhere."

"Are you serious! Everyplace is 'somewhere'! That doesn't help us! And your makeshift clothes are starting to fall apart!" Ivan had taken their torn clothes and made fairly short skirts that hid their lower parts. Alfred's kept slipping from its knot and Ivan had to continuously pull his up.

"Well it's better than walking around naked, yes? And best we keep on walking in case those invaders come looking for us." Ivan took his hand and they continued their walk through the woods. Alfred kept looking behind them for any barbarians that may be coming their way.

"Hey Ivan? This isn't the end to our battle with those natives, huh?" Ivan shook his head.

"Not at all. I was fortunate to get you away from there as quickly as I could. I gambled everything on those dogs bringing them to their knees and it worked. But should something like this happen again it won't be that easy. Lets consider ourselves lucky this time."

"Well right now I wouldn't call us 'lucky'. I would call us lost. And damn it, the sand fly bites are starting to itch again!" Alfred whined as he started to claw at his arm.

"A dip in some cool water will ease the itching. If we keep walking I'm sure we'll come across a river. This area is too lush and green for there not to be a water source somewhere."

"Yeah, that's true…keep really quiet." Alfred told him and Ivan did so, looking at Alfred while his eyes darted left to right. He appeared to be listening for something and Ivan was worried that he heard the natives coming. "There is water around here! I hear a brook! It's coming from this way!"

Alfred waved Ivan on and began leading him in the direction of the water. Ivan's brows were up in worry as he wondered if he should fully trust in Alfred's judgment. As they pushed on through the trees, Alfred had to keep pushing branches out of their way. However, he carelessly let them go without any regard for Ivan behind him. After the first hit with the branch, he let it slide. The second whack; he started to get annoyed. The third whack, which got him in straight in the face, was the breaking point. He gripped Alfred's shoulders and spun him around, startling him. Ivan had a forced smile on his face but his brows were drawn downward in annoyance.

"Dearest rose, please refrain from hitting me with those branches or I'm afraid I'll have to introduce you to some jungle dirt."

"Maybe you should just avoid the branches?" Alfred replied sarcastically but with a pleasant smile.

"Let us walk side by side then."

Ivan gripped his hand tightly and walked beside him as they searched for the water. Despite his doubts Alfred had led them to a river and he puffed his chest out proudly. Ivan went into the river to start scrubbing himself clean of the tattoos and mud. The sap was particularly painful to pull off and he had to use some stones from the river to help rub it off. The skin did not come off in sheets like he thought it would but rather in pieces, which made it take longer than his patience could handle. The mud was no trouble to clean off but the skin parts were proving to be the most formidable. Alfred was also in the river but he was trying to get his sand fly bites to stop their itching. He spent most of the time sitting on the river floor up to his neck, sighing in relief. The gentle running water was helping to ease the itching. He looked over at Ivan who was struggling to pull of the skin from his body. Hot water would be better but if Ivan wanted to get the skin tattoos off now then Alfred wouldn't complain. He was enjoying the warm sun on his face and the cooling water on his bites.

After a long while of basking and bathing, Ivan had finally finished removing the pieces of skin. Some sap remained here and there but at least the biggest part was done. He even dipped his head under the water to slick his hair back so it looked less like he got struck by lighting. Alfred was reluctant to get out since he feared that his bites would start itching again but the sooner they made it back to the palace, the sooner he could get proper medicine. Sadly he rose out of the water and joined Ivan on the bank, shaking themselves off.

"Which way now?" Alfred asked.

"Well…considering we're still near the ocean and the river is heading that way, we can assume that if we follow this river against its currant it should lead us to some type of civilization. Most towns and cities are built near water sources."

Alfred agreed to that so they walked along the river in hopes of coming across a city or a town that could lead them back to the palace. Just as they luck was starting to look up, Ivan froze in his walking and shot his hand out to grip Alfred's wrist. Alfred hissed at the slight pain and he whirled around to voice his displeasure but was greeted with Ivan's finger pressed against his own lips. Alfred immediately paused in his words and started to listen for anything strange. He couldn't hear anything so why was Ivan shushing him?

"Ivan?" He whispered.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Alfred asked.

"The vibrations. Beneath our feet." Ivan pointed down and Alfred did start to notice some very faint vibrations beneath him. He looked up in alarm at Ivan who had a straight, worry-free face.

"Ivan…you don't think…?"

"Maybe some of those boats weren't just for warriors…" Ivan pointed out and their ears picked up the combined faint sounds of barking dogs and neighing horses. "RUN!"

Alfred didn't need to be told twice, nor did he need to question Ivan's choice of action. Alfred took off with alarming speed, surprising Ivan who was a few steps behind him. He didn't know Alfred could run so fast but with his long legs and lithe body it was no surprise. They kept looking behind them as they continued running along the river, which was starting to grow smaller and smaller the further they traveled. The open area started to fill with trees again and they could clearly hear the heavy hoof beats not far from their current location.

"Alfred, stop!" Ivan called to the man ahead of him and Alfred screeched his heels to halt with his husband nearly slamming into him. Luckily Ivan avoided the collision but it wasn't by much. "We can't keep running." He said, out of breath. "It's best we hide until they pass."

"But where?"

"Up this tree! It's high, strong, and the branches are thick! The greenery will also hide us. Start climbing!"

"What do I look like? A squirrel?" Alfred was never good at climbing trees. His brother Matthew was the tree climber of the two and Alfred was everything else. "Well, maybe you do. Fat cheeks."

"Funny. Now step into my hand and I'll lift you up! No dilly dallying!" Ivan cupped his hands and crouched low. "Once you're at the first branch, start climbing!" Alfred put one dirt-clad foot into Ivan's cupped hands.

"Yes and I'll say 'hi' to your family up there as we-GAH!" Alfred was lifted up with lightening speed into the tree, almost hitting a rather chubby branch. "You could have warned me!" he hissed down at him.

"Oopsie-doopsie!" Ivan said happily and waited until Alfred was clinging to a branch before he leapt up to clutch at one himself. The two proceeded to climb from branch to branch as far up the tree as they could. "See? This was a splendid idea!"

"I think I have sap on my balls!" Alfred complained as he almost lost his footing but caught himself with the aid of a smaller branch. "How much higher do we have to climb?"

"Almost to the peek. That way we can be far away from sight and smell."

And so they climbed, over branch after branch after branch. Ivan almost fell a total of five times during his ascend. Most of the time, his reasoning for almost falling was Alfred's very slow climbing. The man took his sweet time testing out the branches before he put his weight on them. The only tactic they shared was the occasional branch grab with their arms and legs to keep from falling. Anybody who saw them now climbing the tree after the killing performance before would not believe they were the same men. As the climbed higher the tree started to become narrower and they had to stop at the last thick branch in sight. Alfred plopped down on the spot where it met the trunk and soon Ivan joined him, letting out a heavy breath.

"Whew…that was a lot of work." Ivan whispered and looked down to see how far they had climbed. He could barely see the ground and that was a good thing for it meant they were well hidden.

"So when do you think we can continue our journey back? I can still hear their damn horses."

"They won't search past nightfall so we just have to wait until it gets dark enough." Ivan thought for a moment. "And I think…" Ivan started to climb a few more thin branches and peeked through the leaves. He grinned when he saw the palace a short distance before them. "We're in luck!" he sat back down on the branch. "I can see the palace! It's in that direction and if we leave by early nightfall we will get there by sunrise!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! So all we have to do is just sit here quietly and wait. By tomorrow morning we will be soaking in a hot tub with a hot breakfast!" Alfred's mouth watered at the thought. 

"Yeah…hot breakfast…"

"SH! They're nearby."

The two stayed perfectly still as they heard the sound of horse noises and dogs running. Alfred looked through the leaves until he found a clear spot and could see a couple of barbarians in the distance on horseback. They were swarming the woods around them and Alfred couldn't help but slip his hand over to clutch at Ivan's. Ivan held back and the two remained in the tree for the long hours of the day until the sun had finally started to go down. They could hear the barbarians retreating but they couldn't descend yet. They would have to wait until it was much darker before beginning their dangerous descend. Alfred was near crazy with boredom that he was prepared to just take his chances and climb down now. However, Ivan kept him busy with having him figure out many riddles until the moon had started to rise. Now was the time.

"Alright, be EXTEREMLY careful while climbing down. It's dark." Ivan pointed out and he started to climb down slowly. Surprisingly, Alfred could climb down faster than he could climb up and he was already well past Ivan. "Don't go so fast!" he whispered harshly at him.

"So what? Are you gonna spank me?" Alfred replied with sarcasm.

"We can start there." Ivan said and attempted to move with the same speed as Alfred just to keep face. "Make sure you look around before you jump to the ground, okay?" Ivan warned him.

"Will do!" When Alfred landed on the last branch and looked around as much as he could, finding themselves alone. He jumped onto the ground and looked up at Ivan, his hands on his hips and grinning. "Here squirrely, squirrely, squirrel!" He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Somebody is cruising for a bruising." Ivan muttered to himself as he climbed his way back down.

"Hurry up on down! I've got some nice nuts for you if you do!"

"Yeah and just wait until I crack those nuts." Ivan muttered again. Unfortunately, the last branch he was holding on to snapped and he fell the rest of the wall. It was a short way down but it was still painful nonetheless. Alfred had to stifle his laugh as Ivan blew a leaf away from his lips. Alfred bent over him with his hands on his hips and a large grin.

"So the Great Ivan Braginski can wear another man's skin, defeat an army single handed, win the favor the king, but he can't climb up or down a tree. That's fairly ironic."

"Well…we all have our strengths and weaknesses…we are all human." He pouted as he stood up, brushing himself off. "We'd best be off. Come on."

So in to the night they fled, traveling through the woods in the direction of the palace. Their journey was uneventful save for the few trips and slips from time to time. The further they went the more recognizable the area was becoming for Ivan. A horrific smell filled Alfred's nostrils and he covered his nose immediately.

"Ugh…what is that smell?"

"Ah, now I know where we are!"

Ivan smiled merrily as he pointed to the clearing where Gilbert had led the first battle with the barbarians. Alfred gasped at all the corpses that were being picked at by night creatures and flies. The buzzing sound was almost unbearable as Ivan started to pull him through the mass of dead bodies. Alfred couldn't help but look at each one he past and noticed they were either mauled or stabbed. He almost lost what little food he had when he past a body who's guts had been opened and picked at. But the bit that disgusted him the most was the fact that the chest was slowly bubbling under the tunic.

"I-Ivan…I think I'm going to throw up!" He wretched a bit and Ivan stopped to rub his back. "That body is going to explode or something!" Ivan followed Alfred's finger to the body that was 'bubbling'.

"Ah, fear not, my little rose. He is not going to explode. Some type of creature is in there picking out all the good parts. He'll be hallowed out by morning."

"Oh good." Alfred said with a sarcastic sneer as he swallowed down what little bile threatened to come up.

"This is the aftermath of war, my rose."

"It's terrible…" Alfred said softly as Ivan continued leading him on.

"It's life. As long as people quest for power wars will always exist."

"Life shouldn't be that way…" Ivan smiled back at him.

"I love your innocence and naïve thoughts of life. Come, we are almost out of this hellhole and there will be a path up farther that we can follow. It will lead us right back to the palace."

"Yes, get me out of this horrible place."

Ivan led him through the bodies and up a hill until they came to the promised path. It was a wide path that was made for large armies or parades to pass through easily. Alfred was so relieved to be close to the palace that he leapt onto Ivan's back. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and held on tight. Ivan did not protest but hooked his own arms under Alfred's long legs and proceeded to piggy-back ride him for as long as he could. Little did they know that by the time they got back there would be troubling news.

Ludwig and Gilbert arrived back at the palace on horseback by nightfall. Gilbert had already gotten rid of the crutch and chose to limp manly instead. Upon entering the palace they were greeted by applause and congratulations for their victory over the barbarians. Gilbert enjoyed the praise, grinning and waving back at the people. Ludwig chose to remain impassive as they walked their way through the halls to the king's public hearing office. Rarely did the king leave his office these days due to the war at hand. People were always coming in with news or something to report to him. Right now that was just what they were going to do. The guards let them into the office without question and sure enough the king sat on his throne, drumming his fingers on the arms. He sat up straight when he saw Ludwig and Gilbert enter.

"Your majesty." Ludwig said and they both bowed.

"General Ludwig, I have to congratulate you on your win at the wall. I was told your firm leadership had all my soldiers working to their highest ability which lead to our victory."

"I appreciate the honor, your majesty. I simply had a job to do and I would see that it got done right."

"As you have in past many other times, General Ludwig. I need more good men in my court and realm, which is why I have decided to knight you." Ludwig quickly looked up at the king with his eyes wide in shock, as he could not have just heard what he thought he did.

"WHAT!" Gilbert shouted in protest. "Excuse me, your highness, but I just want to go on record that I was mauled by war dogs that were totally unexpected! We held the surprise attack off as best we could! I chose to go to the front lines, which is where the REAL danger is! We're not prepared for attacks!" The king looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, that is true, General Gilbert. But you also have a…very unique and interesting record that I can't consider knight-worthy in my court. You are an excellent general though."

"But-!"

"That is all I have to say on this matter, General Gilbert." The king said with a bit of firmness in his voice and Gilbert knew he had to back off, even though he didn't want to.

Gilbert moved away from Ludwig so he could stand on the side as he watched his brother go down on one knee to the king. In a way he was pleased for his little brother but he couldn't help the feeling of displeasure and disappointment for himself. His brother was climbing up in the world and he was still going to be a simple general. His baby brother was now a knight who would have his own house and lands while he would be living in the barracks. When they used to play as kids Gilbert would always let Ludwig be the knight but he never expected it to actually happen. Gilbert thought to himself: 'Why is it that the younger sibling always get the best of everything?' He ceased his thoughts when he saw the king removing his own sword.

"In the name of the king, I knight you Sir Ludwig of Hillcrest, protector and keeper of the realm." He gently moved the sword from one shoulder to the next before carefully pulling I away. "Arise, Sir Ludwig." Ludwig did so and stood at attention in front of the king.

"Your highness, it is a pleasure and an honor to be given a house and title by you. I swear to never abuse my power or turn my back on this realm."

"You are a very good speaker as well, Sir Ludwig. You may make journey to your new house and land to visit whenever you are ready. It is within the royal city walls. Let us hope the attacks cease for a bit so you may settle in." Ludwig gave a small smile.

"Yes your majesty."

"I am also expecting you to keep the other knights in line." Ludwig bowed his head.

"Yes, your majesty."

"That will be all, Sir Ludwig."

"Thank you, your grace!" Ludwig bowed his head again and headed towards the door, waving Gilbert over to him. Gilbert limped over with a grumble and followed him out of the room and into the hall. "I can't wait to tell Feliciano the good news!" He said to his brother.

"Yeah…it's great news all right. You always had it easy, little brother." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with that."

"It's true! If your big brother didn't pave the way for you in life you wouldn't be here in this position right now." Ludwig sighed.

"I guess it would be hard knowing your younger sibling has achieved a higher title than you. I suppose I would be jealous as well." Gilbert hissed.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous of you, per say. I am pleased you have gotten this new title but it ruffles my feather that I didn't get picked as well that's all."

"So you are proud of me, then?" Ludwig looked at him.

"Of course I am. I wiped your damn ass as a baby and beat up bullies for you. Of course I'm proud. It just sticks, that's all."

"Well, perhaps if you start changing your tune and being less…rambunctious…then maybe you will be considered for a knight as well. If you fear you're going to be left out then you're more than welcomed to come live with me in my new home. Feli won't mind."

"I can't. I doubt Matthew will leave Alfred. But are you really going to leave Ivan?"

"I have my own land and title now. It would be foolish of me to still be working for a lord when I will be employed by the king. I would gladly lead his men though if he needed me to. Or to escort his wives someplace. Things like that." Gilbert sighed.

"Ivan won't be happy."

"He's not even back yet. I will speak with him when he rested from his return. Now let me go see Feliciano and tell him the news. You'll probably find Matthew with Arthur and Francis."

With that, the two brothers went their separate ways in the palace. Ludwig headed straight for Yao's room, walking as fast as he could without letting anyone know he was excited. There were about five guards posted around the general area of the chambers but they let him through without question. Ludwig cleared his throat before he knocked softly on the door.

"Lady Yao, Feliciano, it's just me, Ludwig." He said and soon he heard the soft clicking of the lock being turned. When the door opened something red jumped out and nearly tackled him to the floor.

"WIGGY!" Feliciano squealed as he wrapped his arms and legs around Ludwig, clinging to him. "You're back and you're safe!" Feliciano whined out in a joyful cry, nuzzling his nose into Ludwig's neck. "Things have been so scary here! I'm so glad you're not hurt!"

"Welcome back, Ludwig." Kiku said from inside the room and Yao waved at him from the window. Ludwig slipped his arms under Feliciano's rump as he walked into the room, closing the door with his foot.

"Please say you come with news of Ivan or Alfred?" Yao asked him, trying to keep his composure but Ludwig could see he was concerned and worried.

"The only news I have to give you is that Ivan went off to rescue to Alfred and he was wearing a very…unique disguise that will allow him entrance into enemy territory."

"I hope he's all right…" Yao said softly, going back to gazing out the window.

"Now Feli, if you let go of me I have some wonderful news to tell you!" Feliciano slid off of him and planted himself firmly back on his feet. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's wide chest and nuzzled it with his cheek.

"Ve~ what is it?"

"Can we go for a walk, Yao?" Ludwig asked and Yao just nodded to them. "Come then." He held his arm out for Feliciano so they could link arms. Feliciano was clutching his arm painfully but Ludwig didn't quite mind at the moment.

"What did you have to tell me?" Feliciano asked as they strolled the halls.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I am no longer a general…but a knight." Feliciano stopped them in their walk to look up at Ludwig, completely shocked.

"H-Huh?"

"I've been knighted. The king has knighted me this very day. I am now Sir Ludwig of Hillcrest. I will have my own house and land within in the royal city walls." He wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and pulled him closer. "I want you to come and live with me."

"Live with you? Just the two of us?"

"Yes. Just us and a few servants. You'll be a head of the household rather than a servant and groom. Would you like that?" Feliciano thought for a minute and rest his hands and cheek against Ludwig's chest.

"T-That would be really nice Wiggy…but I don't think I would like the life of a knight's wife. I see what Yao and Alfred go through and I don't want to be a part of that."

"Feli, you're being foolish. Life can be so much better for us if we are on our own. We can always visit them and we'll see them at court. It's not like we'll be oceans away. And why don't you want to be your own person? Let someone serve you for a change."

"But then…who will take care of Yao? He doesn't trust many people easily."

"Let them move one of Alfred's grooms to him. Come on Feli, don't do this to me. You know I've always strived to make the best for us and now I have! My salary will be higher and we can afford nice things." Feliciano looked up at him.

"B-But can you marry me? I don't have any titles or lands to my name. I'm not a noble at all…what if the other knights laugh at you?"

"As if that worries me. You will be become a noble when we marry…just like Alfred did." He could see Feliciano was still skeptical about it. "Take the night to think it over, okay?"

"Okay." Feliciano responded softly and Ludwig sighed. "Ludwig, can you take me back to Yao's room? I want to ask him if I can spend the night with you."

"Of course. I'm sure he will say 'yes'. Best not to tell him yet about my knighthood and our possible move. Not until you think it over more, okay?" Feliciano nodded against him and they remained in the center of the hallway wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was tired of using the crutch so he tossed it to the side as he made his way to Francis' room in hopes of finding Matthew. He pushed the whole knight thing out of his mind and focused on spending some time with his little violet eyed beauty. Gilbert had promised him that they would finally 'do the deed' once he had gotten back and despite his wounds (and doctor's orders) he would not take it 'easy'. Normally he would go to the barracks and drink a pint of ale to celebrate but that was before he knew Matthew. As he approached the door he decided to piss off Arthur by making a very loud and obnoxious knocking 'tune'.

"Heya! It's the super awesome and incredibly talented me! Is my Mattie in there?" The door opened and Francis stood before him.

"Ah, you're back. And yes, Matthew is here."

"Gilbert?" Matthew appeared behind Francis and then slipped under his arm to hug Gilbert. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"OW! OW! OW! Careful of the bandages, cutie."

"OH! I'm sorry!" Matthew flushed in embarrassment but looked him up and down, his face a mask of concern. "What happened to you, Gilbie?"

"Why don't you both come in and you can talk." Francis offered and stepped aside to let them enter. Arthur stood up from the window seat as Gilbert came in.

"Do you know about Alfred?" Arthur asked immediately and Gilbert smirked.

"What? Not a 'how are you doing?' or 'Good thing you aren't mortally wounded.'" Arthur crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Just give me an answer, damn it."

"Fine, fine. Ivan went out to rescue him and they will return. That's all I will say. Right now I want to spend some much needed time with my cute little Mattie here." He wrapped his arms around Matthew who giggled softly. Arthur was going to protest but Francis wrapped his arm around his neck and put a hand over his mouth.

"You can do so. Arthur and I need some alone time together as well." Francis smiled and Arthur grunted. "You kids have fun!" Arthur grunted again and struggled in the hold.

Before Arthur could get at them, Gilbert pulled Matthew out of the room so they could make their way to the barracks. Matthew was concerned about Gilbert's wounds but he assured him that he was perfectly able to walk. Matthew was still concerned about his brother and he asked Gilbert questions all the way to the barracks. Most of Gilbert's replies were 'I'm not sure' or 'I don't know'. Matthew appeared to get a little frustrated but Gilbert would calm him soon enough. As they entered the small room, Matthew was still asking about Alfred but stopped when Gilbert gently gripped his shoulders.

"I said Alfred is fine. Ivan will save him. There is nothing you can do about it right now so just relax! Ivan is tough as nails and those barbarians don't stand a chance. I promise you that Ivan will come back with Alfred safe in his arms." Gilbert stroked his cheek and Matthew smiled sweetly.

"I do worry but…I know Ivan will take care of him."

"Yes, so try not to worry TOO much, okay? So lets focus on US right now because you never know when I'll get called away to war again. And remember what I said before I left?" He wiggled his eyebrows and scooped him up, carrying him over to the bed. Matthew turned beet red and tensed up in his arms. "Hey now, relax Mattie! I'm going to show you that Arthur and your brother were lying to you about sex." He placed him down on the bed and Matthew looked up at him, stiff as a board.

"B-But d-don't you…you think we should…should ask Arthur for permission? Alfred said I…I should ask…his or Arthur's permission first!" Gilbert scoffed.

"Oh please! You're not some fair damsel who's reputation would be ruined." Gilbert laid on the bed next to him and they turned their heads to face each other.

"A-Arthur said I…I should wait until I'm married." Gilbert slapped a hand to his face.

"We WILL be married! Just not right now with the war and all! And Arthur's one to talk! He's been screwing Francis and they aren't married yet." Matthew shook his head.

"Oh no, Arthur would never do that. He told me so." Gilbert let out a loud 'HA'!

"Mattie, you have to realize that they are just trying to protect you by using lies. Your body won't turn green if you have sex. They both have had sex and they aren't green, right?"

"Ye-yeah…but they also said I would turn green because I'm not always healthy."

"I'm not very healthy either but you don't see me turning green, right?" Matthew shook his head. "Okay then, so we have an understanding." He rolled on top of Matthew who started to tremble slightly at the weight.

"A-Are you sure you should be…be doing this…all hurt like that?" Matthew said with a gulp.

"Pfft, these wounds are nothing. I'm stitched up and bandaged so I'm all set. We're not going to be like, upside down on the ceiling or anything." Before Matthew could question or protest Gilbert brought his lips into a gentle kiss.

Matthew gave a little surprised 'squeak' into the kiss but soon moaned softly and closed his eyes. He had been so worried about Gilbert out on the battlefield but now he was here with him, kissing him. Matthew remembered Gilbert's words before he left and they were constantly on his mind. He felt guilty for thinking 'those' types of thoughts but now that Gilbert was kissing him he felt a little quiver of excitement. The excitement being he was doing something he was told not to do. He had always followed the rules, unlike Alfred, but for some reason, this moment was different. Gilbert slipped his tongue past his lips and Matthew had to wrap his arms around his lover's neck as his heart quickened in his chest. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss to lick his lips and smile down at him.

"How are we feeling now?" Matthew blushed.

"G-Good." He said with a little smile and he scrunched his body up tight in what could be excitement or fear, Gilbert wasn't very sure. But if he weren't on top of his lover the young male would curl into a little embarrassed ball. Gilbert had to admit the tight scrunching of his body was adorable. The small hands were clenched on his chest as if he was trying to hide his body, and he wasn't even undressed yet. "That was nice…"

"There is more to come." Gilbert grinned and Matthew gulped again. "First we need to strip you of these clothes!"

Matthew 'eeped' as Gilbert easily lifted his smaller body to expertly lift his long tunic up and over his head. All he had now were his shoes and leggings, which Gilbert made quick work of as well. Matthew finally seemed to register what had just happened and he covered his face as his cheeks flushed hotly. Gilbert chuckled softly and gently moved Matthew's hands away from his face.

"You are so adorable, Mattie! But there is nothing to be ashamed of. There is only you and me here, no one else. And your body is beautiful." He leaned down and started kissing at his neck, making Matthew shiver.

"W-what about you? You're still…still dressed." Gilbert lifted his head to grin at him.

"So you want me undressed too?" He sat up on his knees and only undid his pants, shifting them down to his knees before reclaiming his place on top of Matthew.

"B-But what about the rest of your clothes?"

"I rather you not see all my wounds and stitches. And besides, when it comes to this act, this part is what is most important." He gently thrust his growing erection against Matthew's, making him cry out in surprise.

"G-Gilbie…I'm scared…"

"Shh…don't be scared, Mattie. This is what lovers do. It's the most romantic way to be close to one another. It will hurt at first and feel weird but once you are used to it, I promise it will feel really good! We'll take it step by step, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Matthew trembled as he felt Gilbert's lips attach to his shoulder, laying soft kisses there. The lips caressed his skin as they trailed down over his chest and nipples, stopped to swirl his tongue around each one. Matthew blushed and moaned as he felt his nipples harden under Gilbert's tongue. The sensation was uncomfortable at first but the more his teeth and tongue toyed with them the more aroused he had become. This slow, growing ache in his groin was unfamiliar to him. During puberty he had felt some bits of stirring pleasure but never like this! He felt himself growing hard against Gilbert and when the white haired man's lips moved to his lower belly he arched his back with a shriek. Matthew looked down at him and muttered an embarrassed apology.

"No reason to be sorry!" Gilbert grinned at him. "Doing that shows me that you like what I am doing!"

"I-I d-do." Matthew squeaked out.

"Then you'll love what I'm going to do next!" Gilbert's lips then moved to the tip of Matthew's erection and his violet eyes widened when he felt a kiss placed at the top.

"N-NO!" He jerked his knees up and one met with Gilbert's side, making him gasp out in pain. "OH NO! GILBERT I'M SO SORRY!" Matthew sat up and reached for him but Gilbert just flopped over his leg to land on the bed.

"Ah…no big deal…I didn't need that particular rib anyway."

"Gilbert I'm really sorry! But-but you can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Kis-kiss…this." He covered himself. "That's not right." Gilbert buried his face in the sheets and grumbled something to himself. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He lifted his head and climbed back over Matthew, pushing him down onto the bed. "Okay, so 'that' will come later." Gilbert figured he had to move on or else Matthew will loose his nerve and not want to make love at all. He was a hardcore virgin and Gilbert would have to be as gentle as he could. "Here, I need to you suck on these." He said softly and held three fingers to Matthew's lips.

"W-why?"

"You'll see. Just make sure they are nice and wet. It will help with the discomfort."

"Discomfort?"

"Stop talking and just do it. You're making yourself more nervous by thinking so much. Just lay back and feel instead. Close your eyes if you need too…if it makes you more comfortable. It's easier to feel when you can't see." Matthew whimpered softly but closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Gilbert's fingers. Gilbert carefully pushed them in and moaned when he felt Matthew sucking on them. "Use your tongue too." Matthew's blush was spreading across his face but his lower regions were twitching against Gilbert's. Gilbert then slid his fingers from Matthew's mouth and he opened his eyes.

"W-why did you pull them out?" Matthew asked him. 

"So I can start preparing you for the good part."

Gilbert leaned down to kiss him as he brought his fingers to Matthew's puckered virgin entrance. Matthew gasped into his mouth and tried to move away but Gilbert had already pressed a finger inside the tight body. He felt Matthew's muscles clench around it and felt his body shifting in light discomfort. Matthew just had to get used to the feeling and Gilbert would know when to add another once he felt the narrow hips thrusting forward. He thought it was going to take longer than it did but soon Matthew was pressing back against his finger. He moved his mouth away from Matthew's, wanting to hear his voice as he pressed the next finger inside. Matthew arched his hips up and cried out softly.

"I-It feels funny…Gilbie…"

"At first it does, yes, but it will start to feel better. I just need to find the right spot…" He pressed his fingers up further and Matthew's eyes flew open as he cried out in pleasure. "Bingo." Gilbert pressed against that spot again and stroked it softly, making Matthew writhe on the bed beneath him. "See? I told you it would feel good!"

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew whimpered out as he thrust against his fingers. "W-what did you do?"

"I just found the little spot that makes this all worth while! Here comes the third finger."

He pressed all three inside now, stretching him more. Matthew yelped as his muscles started to try and push out the invaders, refusing to let him stretch. Gilbert knew this part would take a lot of time so he started twisting and spreading his fingers apart inside to relax the clenching muscles. Matthew's hands clutched at his back and shoulders as his body writhed against him. The fingers were uncomfortable but when they pressed up against that spot the pain would just melt away. Soon he was moaning against Gilbert's ear until he felt the fingers removed from his body. He whined pitifully at the loss but then felt something else pressing against his stretched entrance. This was bigger and slightly softer than the fingers and Matthew started to clench up again.

"No, no, don't clench, relax." Gilbert whispered to him, kissing his cheek. "This will hurt at first but if you keep relaxing your muscles it will feel better."

"I'm scared, Gilbert…" Matthew looked at him with wet eyes and Gilbert kissed the spot between them.

"I know…but just remember that this is something two people do to show how much they love each other." He smiled and Matthew smiled back at him but it was short lived as Gilbert pressed the head inside.

"O-ow!" Matthew whimpered as he felt more of Gilbert push in to his clenching muscles. "Ow Gilbert! It hurts!" He cried out. His muscles were trying to push the larger invader out but Gilbert kept pushing in, pausing halfway so Matthew could slowly adjust. Matthew let his tears slip down his cheeks at the pain in his backside for it did not feel the same as the fingers did.

"Shh…shh relax love. Don't fight it or it will hurt like this! I'm almost all the way in."

"Take it out, Gilbert!"

"No, your first time is always hard. It will get better, I promise! Just hold on to me tight!"

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew and held him as he continued to press the rest of he way in. Matthew was an extremely tight and narrow virgin which was making hard for even Gilbert to press the rest of the way in. It took a lot longer than it should have but Gilbert did not want to hurt Matthew unnecessarily. When he was finally seated inside he waited until the muscles stopped clenching and unclenching around him. He knew he had torn Matthew's inners a bit for he could feel the tiny trail of blood tickle his cock as it trickled out. The small bit of blood would help lubricate as well but Matthew didn't need to know that at this moment. He kissed the small river of tears away and even though he didn't think Matthew was fully ready, he couldn't stand to see him suffering so. It would be more painful at first but the sooner he started moving and striking his sweet spot, the better his lover will feel.

"I'm going to start moving, Mattie. Give it a little bit of time to feel good."

"No…no more, Gilbert! Please."

Gilbert couldn't stop now because they would never be able to do it again, that much he was sure of. Instead he brought Matthew's lips into a kiss as he pulled out a bit and pressed back in. Matthew cried out into his mouth, pushing at his chest to make him stop. Gilbert deepened the kiss to distract him as he pulled out more and thrust gently back in. Matthew was clawing at his back in pain and trying to pull his mouth away from Gilbert. He let Matthew pull away from him as he gave another thrust inside, hoping it would hit the right spot.

"AHH! GILBERT!" Matthew shrieked in pleasure and arched his hips into Gilbert's.

Matthew trembled as the next soft thrust struck that spot again and the pain mixed with the pleasure wasn't so bad. At first it felt like he was being split open with a knife and it was the worse thing he had ever felt. But Gilbert had promised it would feel better and his lover did not lie to him. Gilbert's thrusts were soft and slow but little by little they started to increase. Matthew's body opened more to welcome the quickened thrusts as they struck his prostate each time. He raked his nails down Gilbert's back as his movements increased and Matthew found his body arching to meet each thrust. Matthew tried to keep his voice quiet but the pleasure was just too intense for him to be 'polite'. So he held on to Gilbert and cried out his name as his body was continuously filled with his lover. Even the bed was squeaking beneath them and tapping against the stone wall but he didn't care who heard them. Matthew would feel embarrassed about this later but as for right now his lover was filling his body with pleasure he never knew he could experience.

"G-Gilbert…"

"You're going to cum soon…" Gilbert panted out as he looked down at him, keeping the pace of his thrusts. "That's what you feel…I can tell...!"

Matthew could feel the pleasure building up in his body like a storm and he didn't know what to make of it. It just kept climbing and climbing until the pleasure suddenly intensified tenfold. The world seemed to stop as his eyes rolled back in his head and he saw white behind them as he came for the first time. His chest was heaving with aftershock as his body rode out the rest of the pleasure while Gilbert was still thrusting into him. The extreme tightening of his inner muscles around his cock was more than enough for Gilbert to reach his own orgasm. Normally he could hold out longer but since this was Matthew's first time he had used up most of his strength coaxing him into it. Gilbert stilled himself and moaned as he shot his essence into Matthew's passage. He heard Matthew hiss a bit and knew his cum has stung whatever tear he had made.

"Mattie…open your eyes." Matthew did so and he looked up into Gilbert's red ones, panting heavily. "How was that?"

"G-Gilbie…that was…was…I don't know! It was…amazing and weird and…and special." He smiled at Gilbert, his breathing starting to regulate itself. Gilbert leaned down and kissed him passionately before pulling away.

"Well that's called making love and it is special. Now look at your arm, is it green?" He held up Matthew's arm who gave a tiny chuckle and shook his head. "See? I told you they were lying. They just don't want you to have any fun."

"They'll be mad at you when they find out." Matthew said but Gilbert scoffed.

"Please, I'm not afraid of them. What we did is just between us and no one else. Although I can assure you that you will be sore for a day or two. It's natural." Gilbert slowly pulled out and Matthew clenched one eye shut, giving a little groan of discomfort. "There, all out."

"Will it always hurt like that when we start?" Matthew asked him as Gilbert laid beside him on the bed.

"No. The more we do it the more your body will grow accustomed to it. The next few times may be uncomfortable but they will continue to get easier."

"Mmm…" Matthew hummed softly and curled up into him, snuggling against him.

"You know, if you feel up for another round we could-" he stopped when he heard Matthew's soft snores against his chest. He chuckled and pulled the blanket up around them. "Sleep tight, Mattie." He kissed his head before letting himself fall into a much needed (and well deserved) sleep.

Just as Ivan had predicted they were at the palace doors by early afternoon. It had helped that they hitched a ride on a wagon heading in that direction. The merchant let him have some tunics to properly cover themselves before they could make their way into the palace. There were hundreds of gasps and murmurs at the sight of the two making their way through the palace. Ivan noticed that all the court members were wearing black and he wondered whom it was that died. It couldn't have been the king because everything would be mass chaos.

"Lord Ivan! Lord Ivan!" They stopped to see Lord Owen hurrying over to them, he himself dressed in black. "My Lord and Lady, I am pleased to see you both back and well…but I'm afraid you have returned at a grave time."

"What's happened here?" Ivan asked.

"Well, you know the king sent word to his son's army to retreat back here to help defend the city but…but along they way they were ambushed. Our men won the battle but the young prince did not survive." Alfred gasped softly. "The soldiers brought him back on a built horse drawn sled…along with the prince's murderer."

"That is indeed grave news. Is there a meeting in progress?"

"Not yet. We are still waiting for a few of our members to arrive. Please hurry and ready yourself…these are very dark and uncertain times right now." Ivan nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Owen." Ivan turned to Alfred. "I wish I could spend more time with you but right now I have important matters to attend to."

"I completely understand." Alfred replied.

"I'll dress in Yao's room for I'm sure he's missed me and would like to see me."

"Yes, I'll go and see Matthew and the others. Let me know how things go."

Ivan made his way up to the chambers while Alfred detoured for Arthur and Francis' room. Ivan made haste up the steps and down the halls until he got to their personal chambers. The guards bowed to him as they stepped aside to let him pass. Ivan knocked on the door once before quickly shoving it open. He startled both Yao and Kiku.

"I-Ivan?" Yao stood up from his chair as his husband appeared in the doorway. "Ivan you're alive!" Ivan smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I'm alive and so is Alfred. We're both safe." Ivan held his arms out to Yao who raced into them, latching his smaller arms around him.

"I was so worried, Ivan! I was afraid I would never see you again…"

"You know I'm one tough bug to get rid of." He chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "And I hate to have to leave you again, love, but there are urgent matters I must attend to." Yao nodded against his chest.

"I know…the death of the prince. He was only two years younger than me…and the king hasn't any others."

"Things will start to change now. His only heir is now dead and it raises hundreds of questions and uncertainties. I hope you've brought something in black?"

"Yes, I have. Ugh…you reek."

"I know, long story. I will tell you about it later. Right now I need to quickly dress and make my way to that meeting."

"Kiku, prepare Ivan's clothes." Yao ordered him softly and Kiku went to do so. Yao forced Ivan over to the water basin where he attempted to help wash some of the stink off of him. "I suggest you wear a hat. You have more sap in your hair than I have ever seen." Ivan chuckled at that, not wanting to tell Yao what it was REALLY from. Kiku had all of Ivan's council wear set out on the bed and ready for him.

"I don't know what's going to happen now, my love." Ivan said as he dried himself with the towel. He went over to the bed and started to dress. "The king fully adored and treasured his only son. He won't be the same after this."

"I fear for the kingdom and this war." Yao picked up the chain of office necklace. "What if the king is not well enough to properly organize this war? We can't just stop it."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Ivan said and bent forward so Yao could slip the necklace over his head. "If it's not one thing happening, it's another. We haven't been having much luck, have we?" Ivan smiled at Yao who still wore an unhappy frown.

"This isn't a time to joke around, Ivan."

"I know, sweetling." He stroked his cheek before giving him a chaste kiss. "I was with Alfred all this time and promise that once things are calm and settled for the day, I will spend the night with you in your bed."

"You promise?"

"I promise. And if things go well, I will also share breakfast with you."

"I will hold you to that, Ivan Braginski."

"I know you will." He kissed him again. "We'll talk more later." He bowed and quickly left the room.

When he arrived at the meeting hall everyone was already there except for the king. A few advisors were there, including the king's as well as Toris. Toris was shocked to see him alive and not insane. He would have gone over to him but Ivan held up his hand to silently tell him to remain where he was. The other nobles seemed to be shocked that he had returned unannounced but none of them engaged in conversation with him. The king's advisor was at the head of the table, wearing a look of stress and deep concern. Ivan knew this was going to be a very long meeting.

"Gentlemen of the council, please be seated so we may begin this meeting." The lords all took their proper seats and silenced their private conversations with one another. The advisor cleared his throat and folded his hands in front of him on the table. "As we all know, grave news of the young prince's death has filled our hearts with grief and sorrow. I speak for the king and represent him at this meeting today. He is stricken with heavy grief and we cannot blame him. For the loss of a child is one of the hardest burdens to endure." All of them bowed their head in silence for a moment yet Ivan couldn't help humming a song in his head. "Now, I know there are many concerns and questions we all have but lets start with the one that is all plaguing us."

"Yes! I will speak the question!" One of the lords raised his hand.

"Stand and speak, Lord Starkling."

"Now that the king's only heir has died, what is to become of the succession?" Everyone murmured and nodded, as that was the main question on all their minds.

"Of that I do not have a straight answer for. Right now the king is too distraught to think properly or wisely. He may choose to take another wife and sire another child but at his age that may prove troublesome. As we all know our king's nature is very lenient and he may just name a successor to the throne instead of siring another." The men all protested and complained at his statement. Ivan slammed his fist a few times on the table to get them all to settle down.

"You sound like a bunch of wild animals. Let the man finish."

"Thank you, Lord Ivan. The king loved his late wife dearly and I doubt he will want to take another wife against his own conscience. And his family is so small and cruel that he would never let them grace the throne. They are too far separated from the blood and can't be trusted."

"So you are saying we should expect someone else to be named 'king' in his place?" Lord Starkling asked.

"I'm not quite saying that. Right now we are uncertain due to his extreme grief but I wanted you all to know what we will be considering."

It took all of his power not to smile as all eyes had glanced his way when the word 'successor' was mentioned. Ivan knew he was the king's favorite and the man also adored his Alfred. He would be considered for the succession, he just knew it. He could rule his very own kingdom with his wives by his side. The thought of all that absolute power made his pants grow tight so he had to quickly cross his legs. Best to keep his mind focused on the meeting at hand for nothing was certain yet.

"I will be acting as regent for the king. We will have the prince's funeral tomorrow morning at dawn. The king will be attending a private funeral afterwards. I expect you all to be there with your families as the casket is pulled through the street to the cemetery. The king has chosen those of us to ride by the prince's side." He read the paper. "Lord Starkling, Lord Haywood, Lord Owen, Lord Henry, and Lord Ivan. Stallions will be provided for you and you are to meet at the back entrance. Any other questions?"

"What of the murderer?" Asked Lord Owen.

"Yes. He is found guilty without trail. Tomorrow after the funeral he will be beheaded in the public square. All of you are expected to be there as well." The advisor looked to Ivan. "The king has asked for you to carry out the execution and take the murderer's head to the front gate to post on a spike." Ivan smiled.

"I would be honored." No one else would be up for the job.

"Now it would seem that we don't have enough of the king's word to proceed with any questions at this time." Said Lord Haywood. "Right now we should focus on the funeral and this beheading and wait for the king to finish his mourning."

"I agree with Lord Haywood. Lets not run around like chickens with our heads cut off before we know more." Replied Lord Henry.

"Yet none of us will rest easy for many nights to come." Lord Owen pointed out and everyone muttered softly and nodded.

"Very well…then we shall cut this meeting short and pick it up when the king lets us know more. I will always be at his side, writing down anything and everything he says. Try to rest easy, everyone. Dismissed."

As everyone gathered to leave Ivan met up with Toris and walked out with him. Ivan was silent but he had a hint of a smile that chilled Toris' blood. He feared that Ivan would share with him what was brought up at the meeting. If he does then Toris would drink himself blind tonight and wander into Feliks bed, if he'll have him. Once they were alone, Ivan pulled him to the side and grinned at him.

"Did you hear what was said in there?" Ivan's grin grew wider and Toris gulped, nodding.

"Y-Yes…I know which part you are speaking of as well. But walls have ears, Ivan." Ivan looked around and tugged him down the hall, searching for an empty room. Toris instead just led him to his own room where they could speak in private. Ivan skipped into the room while Toris closed the door behind him, starting to tremble. "M-My lord…"

"I am the king's favorite, Toris! I am bound to be at the top of the list of successors! And he adores my Alfred! You know why, right?" Toris shook his head. "Alfred has the same eyes as his late wife! Close to the same shade anyway. So Alfred is the ace up my sleeve!" Ivan suddenly lifted Toris up and swung him around. "This is great Toris! This is marvelous! I was born to rule!" He placed Toris back on his feet and the man stumbled from dizziness.

"L-Lord Ivan…a young life was lost…"

"Yes, and shit like that happens everyday." He looked at Toris. "Do you know that right now some poor homeless child is dying on the streets? No, you don't, because no one talks of them. Think of all the young lives that are lost every day, Toris. You can't save them all."

"Yes but-"

"Toris…you think to much! You'll be the right hand of the king one day! And by king I mean me!" He said proudly. "And I will have a LOT of changes to make." He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "Starting with cleaning court…" Toris gulped.

"M-My lord…I don't think the council members will…will be 'kind' if you are named successor." Ivan's grin turned dark and dangerous.

"Then let them protest and see what happens." Toris nearly wet himself right there and he wondered if he jumped from his window right now if the fall would kill him. Suicide is said to be a coward's escape but they have never worked for Ivan Braginski. "And you, old friend…" Ivan wrapped his arm around Toris' waist, pulling him close. "You will keep these little ears and eyes open for anything pertaining to this, correct?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Good boy!" he pat Toris' rump. "I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow morning!" He giggled as he skipped towards the door and out of the room. Toris' eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted to the floor.

Ivan's next trip took him to Yao's room where he had promised to share his bed. He fixed his chain of office necklace before entering the dark room. Only a few small wall torches remained lit. Kiku was still awake and reading a book underneath one of them. He looked up when Ivan came in and the man snapped his fingers, signaling Kiku to leave. Kiku closed the book and stood up, bowing before doing as he was told. Ivan closed the door behind him and quietly undressed down to his undershirt. He was so pleased with the way things were going that nothing could spoil his night. He thought he should let Alfred know he was staying with Yao but if his rose had any sense he would figure it out on his own.

He walked over to the bed where Yao was sleeping peacefully, lost among all the pillows. Ivan crouched down beside the bed and gazed at Yao's sleeping face, laughing happily like a child looking at a puppy. His Yao would make a very graceful and dutiful queen. And his Alfred would too. Alfred still had a lot to learn about this life but Yao was already there. Ivan stood up and walked around the bed so he could climb in next to him. He spooned Yao's back into his body so he could feel him. Ivan raised a hand to Yao's shoulder and slipped the sheer nightshirt down to expose more skin. He began placing chaste kisses along the slim shoulder, making the smaller stir awake.

"Mmm…Ivan?" Yao whispered out and turned slightly in the bed to meet his husband's violet eyes.

"Yes, it's me." He kissed his cheek.

"How did it go?"

"Shh. It's late. I'll tell you in the morning at breakfast…before the funeral." Yao nodded and settled his back against Ivan's chest, dozing off into sleep again.

"Goodnight, Queen Yao."

Ivan whispered in his ear and Yao's brows frowned a bit but he was already too far into sleep to comprehend. As excited as Ivan was he was still tired and exhausted from just the events and adventure from the day. With the funeral being at the crack of dawn they would not be able to have breakfast together but Ivan would make it up to him. With a protective arm around Yao's slim waist, Ivan held him tight and closed his eyes, joining him in sleep.

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, Alfred was dressed in his favorite long blue tunic and freshly washed of all sand and grime. He wanted to surprise Arthur with how well he looked, even for being kidnapped. He knew Arthur was worried sick and he couldn't wait to see him and his brother. They both feared for his safety and he was eager to hug them both. When he got to Francis' door, he knocked politely and waited for an answer.

"Yes? Who is it?" Francis called from the door.

"It's Alfred! I'm back!" The door flew open and there stood a wide-eyed Arthur.

"A-Alfred?" Alfred grinned.

"Yes, it's me! Safe and sound!" Arthur yanked him inside and shut the door before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank the old gods you are safe…" he whispered to him. "I had such horrible thoughts about what could have happened to you…"

"I know but Ivan rescued me! I'm safe now, Arthur." Francis walked over and pat him on the back.

"It's great to have you back safe, Alfred. I took good care of Arthur for you."

"Thanks Francis." Alfred chuckled. "Hey, where is Mattie? I can't wait to show him that I have returned! I bet he's been sick with worry." Arthur released his hold on Alfred.

"He has been…but he's with Gilbert right now. In the barracks." Arthur crossed his arms.

"The barracks? Shit…that's a long walk from here. But it's for my baby brother so I don't mind!" Alfred grinned. "After I see him I'll come back here."

"No, don't worry about it." Arthur said. "You have a big day tomorrow, what with the funeral and all. And you have to be tired from the day."

"Well, I am tired, I'll give you that."

"Just knowing you are safe, alive, and well is all I need. Now I can use some proper rest." Arthur gave a little smile at Francis. Alfred looked at both of them and made a little 'ooo' noise with his mouth.

"Yup. Definitely WON'T be coming back here tonight! I'll see you two tomorrow."

Alfred left the room with a joyful chuckle and began making his way to the barracks. The walk was longer than normal but he figured that was because he had walked all day. His legs were sore and aching but seeing his brother was more important than his own comfort. As he entered the barrack hall the soldiers let him through with a bow of respect. He had one of them lead him to Gilbert's room and before he could knock he heard Matthew giggling on the other side. Alfred frowned and chose to just open the door instead. His eyes widened as he saw Gilbert and Matthew, clearly naked in bed with each other. The top blanket was laying low on their waists and once Alfred popped in they had to quickly cover themselves.

"A-ALFRED?" Matthew shrieked as he pulled the blanket up to his nose.

"Don't you know how to knock? What, were you raised in a barn?" Gilbert shouted but then remembered they practically were raised in a barn. Alfred said nothing but just glared at the two of them. Matthew trembled and lowered the blanket from his nose, giving him a sheepish grin.

"H-Hi Alfred…you're back safely! I'm so glad! I was worried about you, big brother!"

"Clearly." Alfred said flatly and marched over to the bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Gilbert protested as Alfred approached but his wounds were sore and aching from the sex earlier so he was slow to react. Alfred tore the blanket away to expose their naked bodies. Matthew shrieked in embarrassment but Gilbert just cursed at him. Alfred was more concerned by the small spots of blood that stained the bottom sheet. Matthew followed Alfred's gaze to the blood droplets and his eyes started to well with tears. Now Alfred was going to be mad at him.

"B-Brother!" Matthew whined at him. "Please don't be angry!"

"Why the hell should he be angry? You're your own person, Matthew!" Gilbert argued for him. Alfred just looked at Matthew and shook his head.

"Oh Mattie…so soon? You just started courting…" Matthew's eyes were still wet with tears.

"I…I know Alfie but…but I-"

"It's okay Matthew, I'm not mad at you." Alfred said but turned his gaze on Gilbert, glaring at him. "I'm mad at HIM." Gilbert glared back.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Have you no sense you red-eyed fruit! I am your lord's WIFE! You need to ask my permission to sleep with my brother! I gave you permission to court but I did NOT give you permission to seduce him and bed him!"

"Matthew came willingly! You're not taking his feelings into concideration! We love each other and we wanted to be together in that way! And who the hell are you to preach about the noble rules? You married into all this, Alfred! You know nothing of the rules of this realm! You're just a country bumpkin who fucks sheep!"

"GILBERT!" Matthew shrieked out at his foul words and Alfred turned red with anger.

"You wanna say that again, ghost boy?" Gilbert didn't care about his aching wounds so he stood up to face Alfred. They matched each other in height so they had perfect eye contact.

"STOP YOU TWO! STOP IT!" Matthew begged them from the bed, fearing a fight.

"You want to say those two words to me again? Huh? Sheep fucker!"

"Do you want to keep these insults going because I could go all night!"

"NOW STOP IT!" Matthew got off the bed and leapt into Alfred's arms, distracting him from Gilbert. "Alfie…stop. Please stop…" Matthew started to cry softly. "It was my choice…I wanted to do it. Gilbie did nothing wrong. I love him, Alfie…w-we both made a mistake with not asking you but…but it was really my choice. Please forgive me, Alfie. I love you but I also love Gilbert. Can't you understand that?"

"Mattie…" he sighed. "Yes…I understand that…but I just want to keep you safe, that's all. You're my baby brother I always want to protect you." Matthew smiled up at him through his tears.

"So you won't be mad at me anymore?"

"Well…I do think you and I should have a 'talk' sometime tomorrow about this…but I know you are telling the truth when you say this was your choice."

"Thank you, Alfie. Please…don't tell Arthur! Not yet!"

"No, I won't tell him. He'll flip out though once he knows. You know how he is." Alfred glared at Gilbert again. "And you…tomorrow you and I will have a talk as well." Gilbert smirked.

"I can't wait!"

"The journey back was long and hard…so I'm very tired from the day but I could not go to bed without seeing my baby brother. This is not the way I wanted to see you but…" Matthew hugged him tight.

"I know. Get some rest, Alfie! I will rest better knowing you are in your room, tucked in!" Alfred smiled at him.

"That's my line." As Matthew hugged him again, Alfred and Gilbert exchanged death glances, both challenging the other. When Matthew looked up at him again, Alfred flashed him a smile. "Are you…alright? You know…?" Matthew blushed.

"Y-Yes…yes I'm fine. W-We can talk about that too, right?"

"Uh…I don't think I want to know what my baby brother does in bed…some things are better to keep behind closed doors. And that's one of them." Matthew smiled again and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt! Did Ivan save you?"

"Of course he did! His plan was genius! Disgusting, but genius." Gilbert nodded.

"I do have to agree with you there."

"What was it?" Matthew asked, looking at both of them but they shook their heads.

"Best to keep that behind lock and key as well." Alfred said and Matthew pouted.

"No fair… I'm always the last to know everything." Matthew then turned to Alfred. "Can I sleep here with Gilbert tonight then? Please Alfie?" He flashed him those large puppy dog eyes, still moist with tears. Alfred sighed heavily.

"Yes, you can…but no more funny business!" He glared at Gilbert who smirked.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Good." Alfred smiled at Matthew and kissed his cheek. "You know I'm not fully happy about this, Matthew, but I'm willing to talk about it with you."

"You're a good big brother!"

"I know! Sleep well then, Mattie. I will spend time with you tomorrow…after the funeral is over."

"I know…it's a sad thing to hear of the prince's passing."

"Well get some sleep, okay? Goodnight Mattie."

"Goodnight Alfie!" Matthew waved to him but Gilbert just looked away as Alfred exited the room.

The next morning was the day of the funeral and the whole city was out on the street. Alfred and Yao got to stand on the palace steps with the other nobles as the casket got ready to be pulled through the city. They both wore black tunics with leggings and dark cloaks. They didn't have as much black as they thought. Four black horses pulled the wagon that carried the casket. The chosen councilmen rode their black stallions beside it as they made their way through the royal courtyard. The wagon was followed by a handful of soldiers, some knights, various bishops and other unnecessary people. The bells were to be rung non-stop throughout the dark parade until they were brought to the cemetery. There the prince would be buried in the family tomb where the king would have his own private viewing for his dead son. The whole city was dead silent except for the tolling of the bells.

Alfred had heard that there was to be a beheaded after the funeral parade and even though Arthur told him not to go he would go anyway. Ivan was carrying out the execution and Alfred wanted to experience first hand. He knew it was morbid but his curiosity had always gotten the best of him. The more he observed and learned about the realm would only help him in the future. Enemies were punished, simple as that. He would not go until the bells had stopped their tolling. Once they were silent people could get back to their current lives.

After a long while of standing and waiting the bells had finally stopped. Alfred told Yao that he would be riding out into the city to witness more of the funeral. Yao didn't seem to believe him but he nodded his head and let Alfred go. The first thing he did was hurry to the stables where he had the stable boys saddle him a horse. Ivan hadn't told him not to go to the execution but seeing as what they did to the barbarians as they escaped how could he turn Alfred away. But just to be on the safe side, Alfred would hide among the crowd and hope Ivan would not see him.

He rode his horse into the town square where many people were gathering to witness the execution. Alfred dismounted his horse and tied it's reigns to one of the posts with the other horses. The people were chatting and packing the area so much that Alfred had to squeeze and push to get through. He spotted Ivan up on the raised dais, standing poised with his hands resting on his sword hilt. Alfred couldn't help but gaze at his husband and think about their current coupling together in the woods. He would have gotten lost in that memory if it wasn't for the sudden shouting of 'boos' and curses.

Alfred looked over the crowds of head to see a small wagon being pulled by a mule towards the dais. Inside was the murderer, his hands tied to one of the wagon posts. The people threw things like cabbage and rocks at the man as he passed by. Alfred looked up at Ivan who showed no emotion whatsoever but kept a straight face. The wagon stopped at the steps and two soldiers untied the man and forced him to walk up the steps. Alfred felt a chill run down his spine as he thought about how frightened the man must be. The man was trembling as he walked to the block where he was roughly pushed down to his knees. Alfred gulped as the man's head was laid sideways across the block, just above the sack of hay beneath it. One of the judges stepped up and opened a scroll, reading the man's crime out loud to the crowd who continued to scorn and jeer. Ivan still made no expression, even when the time came for the man to loose his head.

Ivan got into a stance and raised the sword in the air, just above the man's trembling neck. Alfred's body started to tremble in fright as well and he didn't understand why these people were shouting out cheers as they were watching someone die. It just didn't seem right. Alfred watched the blade of the sword gleam in the sun before Ivan brought it down in a quick swing. The man's head was cut clean through and his head fell into the sack of hay. Everyone cheered as the blood squirted and pulsed out of the still trembling body that was still in shock from the fast cut. Alfred had to look away when Ivan brought the sword down but he looked in time to witness that. Ivan kicked the man's body from the block and let it thump against the wooden floor before lifting the severed head up from the hay for all to see. Alfred had to avert his eyes and he did not cheer with the rest of the crowd. Maybe he should have listened to Arthur this time.

Away from the crowd stood three noble lords of the high council. They watched Ivan with narrowed eyes and sneers.

"That could be our new king right there." Said one.

"It would be dangerous for all of us if he were to take the throne." Said another. "The king favors him above all of us."

"The king is just as cruel as that bastard Ivan is. He makes Ivan do all his dirty work and Ivan won't complain. He is a madman and he can't get that throne. We must find some way to keep it from him. The Braginski family running this kingdom would be a nightmare for all."

"But how can we? If the king writes it down and signs it then we can't do a thing about it." Said the first lord.

"The king is not dead yet…we must wait to see what happens." Said the third lord and then the second lord spoke up with a smirk.

"You know…we could always find a way around this. With some careful calculations and the right men, we may just be able to see Ivan's head on that block." The other two lords looked at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked the first one.

"Shall we talk over some ale?"

End Chapter 27 TBC

***Things are heating up now, folks! I'll try to update quickly! Read and Review! 3


	28. Chapter 28

***Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! ^_^ I wanted to get the next chapter up before the Easter weekend. A lot will be going on in this chapter. So much that it made my own eyes cross writing it! lol! Please read the note at the end.

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi ahead and political intrigue.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 28

"Is it done?"

"Yes, your highness. Your son's killer is being eaten by rats in the city slums while his head rests on a spike, just as you asked." Ivan replied in the darkened room.

The king was bedridden with despair over the death of his son and he refused to leave the room or use any candles. He still had not been to the royal tomb for his final farewell to his son. He had his windows bolted and shut so that no light came in but also to keep out the illusions of his son's ghost. The man was still in shock and spoke broken sentences most of the time. It was hard for his advisors and scribes to make sense of his words nor could they get him to eat or drink. The only person he seemed to respond with was Ivan and the king had made sure he visited him after the execution.

"Good…and his army?"

"All are posted on or outside the city walls, ready to fight and defend. I heard also that one of our other armies have replied to our message and are coming here. We have more than enough manpower to hold off the barbarians should they attack again until the other army gets here."

"Lord Ivan…what do you say to a peace treaty between the warring kingdoms?"

"A peace treaty, your grace?"

"Right now I am uncertain about so many things…if something happens to me I don't want the next leader to be burdened with a war. But will all our fighting be for nothing then?"

"That is a hard call, your highness. Please, do not act as if you won't get up tomorrow. You still have the option of marrying and siring another heir."

"I can't do that. The more I think about it the more repulsed I become."

"So you may choose to name a successor?" Ivan contained his grin.

"Yes…I very well may. But I have a lot to think about…a lot to consider…I'm sure you know that you will be one of them?"

"I do, sir. I am highly honored that you would consider me at all."

"Don't be modest. You're practically the only one who can carry out all my dirty work without a second glance. You've never been defeated and you always speak the truth. And your wives would make fine rulers as well." Ivan chuckled.

"You're putting a lot of faith into Alfred, my lord."

"I have lived many years and seen thousands of people. I know your Alfred would do all in his power help the kingdom."

"True, but Alfred does have a habit of wanting to please and help everyone. He also likes to stick his nose into places they don't belong. That's just who he is."

"But he would be more merciful and kind than you or Yao. Once the public got over your double marriage he would be very popular among the people. Your Yao is very smart and cunning. He would be a great aid and hand to you in decision making."

'Looks like I got the job already!' Ivan said to himself, his body tightening with excitement.

"But there is still so much to consider…my mind is so full of grief and sadness that I can not think about all that needs to be done."

"I understand, your grace. His presence will be greatly missed. He would have been a powerful king."

"Thank you for your words…I'm tired. You may leave me." Ivan stood up from the chair.

"Fast health to you, your highness."

Even though the king's back was to him, Ivan bowed anyway before exiting the room. He made sure he was away from most of the crowd that lingered around the king's royal chamber before letting a smile grace his face. It was clear that the king would not take another wife and sire an heir so that left naming a successor. He had already considered Ivan so that was one step ahead of the others. Like the king, Ivan had many things to consider too. His biggest concerns were the other nobles and their own thirst for power. Ivan was the least popular among all of them and he knew, without a doubt, that they would try to plot against him. So he had to be prepared for anything and would need to get his feelers out. He needed to speak with Toris about his plans and work them out. But at the moment, his cock was slightly tightening with excitement so he chose to take a detour from Toris' room and head to Alfred's. He had promised Yao he would go to him after the meeting was over but stopping at Alfred's room first wouldn't take long.

Alfred was lounging on the bed and flipping through a picture book of exotic animals. Only Feliks and Tino were with him, Matthew was still with Gilbert much to his dismay. Feliks was sewing a special nightshirt for him and Tino was busy folding clothes. He had a piece of chocolate cake in one hand, munching happily as he used his free hand to turn the pages. Next to the bed was a wheeled tray topped with a few various desserts, a bottle of wine, and some strawberries. Francis had made all of the desserts and he had just introduced Alfred to whipped cream. Alfred had demanded that a bowl of it be brought up with this buffet of food so he could dip. He needed to get the vision of the headless man out of his head so he busied himself with food and pictures. He took a hearty gulp of wine and turned the next page with his elbow. Alfred made fast work of the chocolate cake and blindly reached for another type. This one was some type of nutty cake and its glaze almost dripped onto the book. It was so moist that most of it trickled down his arm. Alfred stuck his tongue out and proceeded to lick dribbles off when his door opened. They all turned to look at Ivan who stood at the door with a smile.

"You two are relieved of your duties until I call you back." Ivan smiled at them and Feliks and Tino took that as their cue to leave. Tino waved at Alfred as Ivan stood aside to let them pass. He closed the door behind them and locked it. "Light snack, my love?" Ivan said as he eyed up all the food.

"I think I deserve it after all I've been through. And the doctor gave me medicine for my sand fly bites! So I wanted to celebrate with some desserts and wine."

"I hope you had something for dinner before all this sweet stuff?" Ivan walked over to him and stood by the serving tray.

"Nope! Just cakes, pies, wine, and Francis' delicious whipped cream!" He placed the cake back down on the tray and took a strawberry to dip it in the cream. He popped the whole thing in his mouth before flopping back on the bed, chewing with a low 'mmm'. "I don't need sex in life. I just need that whipped cream."

"I'm hurt, my rose." Ivan mock pouted. "I don't suppose I could join you on the bed for some sweet treats as well?" Ivan smirked and removed his chain of office necklace. Alfred rolled over onto his side again and reached another strawberry with whipped cream.

"Which sweet treats are we talking about? Me or the food?" He bit into the strawberry as Ivan removed his purple court long vest so no food would spill on it. The brocade design on it was his favorite.

"Both, of course." Ivan unbuckled his boots and walked around to the other side of the bed where he settled himself behind Alfred. "What are you reading?"

"A book with lots of pictures of crazy looking animals! I can't believe these things exist in the world!"

"Perhaps someday, after the war is over, we could travel to the places where some of these animals live and you may see them for real." Alfred looked over his shoulder at him and grinned happily.

"You mean it! Really?" Ivan smiled and nodded.

"Looking at your beautiful eyes reminds me that I must get you some new spectacles."

"Yeah…I miss being able to see. That damn Hound Lord didn't give them back to me. Hey Ivan, who was the guy that kidnapped me? He wasn't a barbarian like the others."

"Chances are he was hired a long time ago to just spy around the palace and gather information. He nabbed you in hopes of controlling me, and you saw where that got them." Ivan chuckled.

"Do you think he's still around?"

"It's possible. Did you see his face?"

"No, he wore a mask."

"Hmm…all I can tell you is to keep your eyes peeled and be wary of strangers. If you can, make sure you are always walking with someone. Even if it's just Matthew or Tino, there is safety in numbers. Can you do that for me, my rose?" Ivan leaned his head down to kiss his neck. Alfred smiled softly.

"I can. Maybe I'll just have my own entourage." He chuckled and took the goblet of wine to have a sip.

"This tunic is stunning on you, Alfred. Did I buy it?"

"It's one of Yao's surcoats. I'm just wearing it to lay around in." The green sleeveless surcoat was tight against his body and it was shorter in length on him. The day was very hot and Alfred wanted something open and thin to keep him cool. To Ivan it looked like a second skin and he had to slowly snake his hand down Alfred's side.

"Can you pass me that blueberry pie?" Ivan asked, kissing his shoulder next. Alfred took another sip of wine before putting it down and carefully lifting up the pie.

"Try not to spill it." Ivan took the pie and bit into it but some squeezed out and dropped onto Alfred's arm. Ivan grinned and stuck his tongue out to lick the spot clean. Alfred gave a tiny content moan in the back of his throat at the gesture. "You planned that, didn't you?"

"It was simply an innocent drop of juices. And I must say it tastes much better coming off of you." Ivan licked his lips.

"Well, being as you're such a messy eater I should take off Yao's surcoat as to not get it dirty."

"That would be very wise." Ivan grinned and sat up with his blueberry pie, watching as Alfred removed the surcoat. His skin was perfect except for the few red bites that still lingered there. The lithe muscles of his back only added to his prefect little curve. His body was soft but not soft enough that it would break. "You know you're my favorite dessert, right?"

"As sweet as your comments are they can be fairly lame." He smirked and Ivan flicked one of his ass cheeks, making Alfred yelp.

"Pass me more pie." Ivan politely commanded and Alfred did so, giving him some peach pie this time. "I don't like peaches."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like peaches." Ivan pouted playfully and Alfred put it back. "Can I have the berry pie, please?" Alfred gave him the berry pie instead but the contents leaked out and tumbled onto him. Ivan's eyes widened and he licked his lips with a growl.

"Hey whoa! Slow down! Let me get a napkin-"

Alfred tried to reach for one but he yelped when Ivan's lips and tongue attached themselves to his skin. He watched as Ivan greedily licked up all the berries and the ruby juices, making sure not to miss one trickle. Alfred's body shivered at the textured feel of Ivan's tongue and it made him let out a soft moan. It was strangely erotic and Alfred's lower belly tingled when he saw Ivan lick his lips. Alfred was still holding the pie and he suddenly shook it so more of the berries fell out. Ivan grinned at him and then lapped up the juices again.

"I rather have you as a dinner plate! Or in this case, a dessert plate!" He rolled Alfred over so he was on his back. "Shall I feed my precious wife something else?" Alfred smirked and looked over at the cart.

"Hmm…that blackberry pie looks good." Ivan reached for it and purposefully held it horizontal so all the contents leaked out and onto Alfred's chest. The running rivers of juices tickled his skin as Ivan tried to lap up as much of them as he could. Some did end up leaking on the bedspread but they didn't care. Alfred looked at Ivan's messy mouth, covered dark blue and purple with the berry juices. "You're very messy." He grabbed Ivan by the ears and pulled him down for a rough kiss, tasting the blackberries. Ivan moaned into his mouth and let Alfred's tongue lick up the remaining berry juice on his lips.

"Since I went through all the trouble of saving your life and giving you a comfortable home, I think I deserve some worship time." Ivan puffed his chest out and smiled broadly. Alfred took a moment to consider it but then gave him a smile of his own for his own seductive plan was stirring in his head.

"I would love to." Alfred sat up from the bed and moved over so Ivan could lay down instead. Before he did Ivan removed his clothes, tossing them to the side. He flopped back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

"Serve me." He said with a happy smile. Alfred raised an amused eyebrow at him and reached over to get the bowl of whipped cream and the spoon. Ivan's eyes were blissfully closed and Alfred smirked.

"Why certainly!" Alfred scooped up a large pile of it and dropped it onto Ivan's nose. Ivan's eyes opened and went cross as he tried to look at the pile of white that was before him. "Oops." Ivan looked at him then and smirked.

"Clean it off."

"That's a lot of stuff to clean off your big nose!" Alfred teased and crawled over him, looking down at him. Ivan reached his hand up to stroke Alfred's sides as his lover bent down and started taking large chunks of the cream with his tongue. The rest he sucked up until there were only a few spots of white left. Alfred made sure to kiss the rest away. "I don't think you've ever tasted so good. I'll have you know that you have disturbed my perfect little moment." He rocked against Ivan's groin.

"Well what do you expect? I come in to say 'hello' and I see you laying half naked on the bed with this perfect body and those wine stained lips…" He rests his hands on Alfred's hips and gave a small thrust upwards. "How would I have been able to keep my hands off of you?" Alfred chuckled and lifted his hips a bit to bring a sticky hand down to grip Ivan's erection.

"This I can always expect from you, though."

"You're not going to let it go to waste, are you?" Ivan pouted and watched as Alfred reached over and took his goblet of wine, sipping some more. "Think you can fuck yourself on me and not spill that wine?"

Ivan smirked and Alfred surprised him by taking the challenge. He felt Alfred start to lower himself onto his cock, the man's breath starting to race as his body was swallowing him up. Ivan closed his eyes and groaned pleasurably at the spongy heat that encircled him. Alfred's face was slowly starting to flush, from the pleasure or the wine he couldn't be sure. Most likely it was a combination of both. The smaller body eagerly accepted him without a second of hesitation or clenching. His little rose was getting used to the feeling of him and his body was learning to quickly accommodate to his size. Just as it should be for this body trembling above him in pleasure was his and his alone. Once Alfred was seated fully he took another sip of wine and smirked down at him.

"You let me know when you are ready." Alfred panted out, feeling Ivan's cock twitch inside of him.

"Aren't you funny." He smiled and licked his lips. "Remember our chall-ENGE!" Ivan was surprised when Alfred lifted himself up a bit and thrust forward and down. The wine had yet to spill and Alfred had enjoyed Ivan's reaction.

"Do you want more?" Alfred asked him with another sip of wine.

"Must you bother asking?"

"Hmm…true but I think I have a more difficult challenge for YOU." Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm! Lets see how long you can go without moving inside me while I eat this piece of carrot cake!" Alfred leaned over carefully to put the goblet down and pick up the cake, hearing Ivan whimper.

"Don't I at least get some cake?" Alfred looked down at him as he bit off a large piece and chewed. He placed the cake against Ivan's lips and let him take a bite himself. "I prefer the pie." He said through his chewing.

Alfred was trying desperately to concentrate on the delicious cake in his mouth and not on the hard cock inside of him. Ivan's size never ceased to amazed him and if he did things right the organ would continue to swell. He did not want to give in to his body just yet and the carrot cake wasn't helping. He knew Ivan must be suffering too for his member was throbbing inside of him, begging for stimulation. It was then that Alfred decided he wanted a passion filled night where they actually made love and not just fuck. In a way it was 'making love' but it was always rough and brutal. He couldn't deny that he loved the way Ivan fucked him raw and heightened all the sensations of his body but he did want to know what it felt like to go slow. He would approach Ivan with the idea and he couldn't see him saying 'no' to it. But at the moment, he could no longer say 'no' to his body as it craved the feeling of Ivan's thrusts so he had to give in. With a smirk on his face Alfred rest his hands against Ivan's chest and started a series of slow, rocking thrusts.

Ivan's hands gripped the slim hips again and only helped guide his rose in the rocking motions. It took all his restraint not to arch his hips and deepen himself inside this body that was writhing and panting in pleasure above him. He didn't want to loose the image of Alfred desperately thrusting his body against him, seeking his own pleasure. Ivan knew his cock had struck Alfred's sweet spot for his rose had let out a strangled cry of delight that sang in his ears. Alfred kept up that speed and angle just right for Ivan could feel his erection connecting with the soft bundle of nerves each times. He wondered just how long Alfred could take his own pleasure from him before he would orgasm.

Meanwhile, in another room, Yao was sitting at the small table in the center of the room that was prepared with some light food. There was a glass pitcher of fruit juice for him and a jug of vodka for Ivan. Ivan had promised that after his business with the king he would spend some time with him and make up for the missed breakfast. Yao had decided to have a little surprise dinner waiting for him when Ivan entered the room but he still had not come and the roasted chicken pieces were getting cold. Yao even dressed himself in one of his favorite summer gold robes with the long bell sleeves. This one was Ivan's favorite so Yao thought he would like to see him in it. But it still would appear that he wasn't coming and Yao had to resort to watching the wax of the candlesticks drip shorter and shorter. The door opened and he sat up straight, hoping to see Ivan but instead saw Kiku coming in with a basket of fresh linens.

"Oh, it's just you." Yao said with a frown and rest his head in his folded arms on the table. "I don't mean to be rude to you, Kiku, sorry. I'm just a little anxious about Ivan's arrival."

"He's not here yet?" Kiku said in calm surprise as he placed the basket at the foot of the bed.

"No…the chicken is already cold and the grapes will soon turn brown. The king is sick with grief how can they have such a long conversation?"

"There are many things they must talk about. What else could he be doing?" Yao rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I can think of a few things he COULD be doing right now. Which…come to think of it…" Yao stood up from his chair and went to the door. "I'm going to go find him. I think I may know where he is."

"Make sure one of the outside guards walk you there!" Kiku quickly reminded him as he watched Yao leave the room.

Ivan nearly choked on the strawberry pie in his mouth as he forcefully slammed Alfred's body down onto his cock. Somewhere along this session they had resorted to a minor food fight and both were covered in sticky juices and pieces of fruit. As pleasurable as their current sex was their motions were somewhat choppy due to the amount of sweets they were consuming. Ivan had to rest his hands alongside his head as he just laid back and enjoyed Alfred's dancing body above him. The sweetness of the rich pie in his mouth and the heat of Alfred's insides were just heavenly. He could easily live and die like this with his belly filled and his cock buried in his beloved rose. Alfred's cries were getting more frantic and breathless as he was reaching completion but before he could the door burst open. Both men froze in their motions and looked to the door to see a flustered Yao standing there.

"So I was right. This is where you are." Yao said flatly with a frown. "How soon we forget OUR plans." Alfred lifted himself off of Ivan and sat next to him, covering his lower parts with a pillow.

"Yao-"

"You promised me we could spend time together after you were done!" Yao marched into the room. "You don't have time for breakfast and now you purposefully neglect our dinner!"

"But Yao-!" Ivan sat up but Yao's words cut him off again.

"Pies, wine, cakes…look at you two! You're covered in sweets and you're here fucking on the bed while I sit patiently waiting for you!"

"Listen to me, Yao-!"

"SHUT UP!" Yao picked up a piece of peach pie and threw it at Ivan, landing it square in the center of his face.

"Yao, I didn't know he was suppose to have dinner with you!" Alfred stated and he managed to dodge a piece of lemon cake that came his way.

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at HIM! Please! Enjoy!" Yao threw another piece of half eaten pie at them before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Shit." Ivan slid off the bed and used the napkin to wipe as much of the pie off his face as he could.

"What should we do?" Alfred asked.

"YOU won't do anything. Stay here while I go and talk to him!" Ivan quickly went to the water basin and cleaned his face before dressing in just his pants and undershirt. "Don't follow me!" Before Alfred could say anything more Ivan left the room. Alfred sat on the sticky bed sheets and looked down at the printed patterns. He was worried about Yao and what would go on between the two. Now came the battle with himself. Should he go and help Yao like he did for him or should he stay put and listen to Ivan? He gripped the sheets.

Yao threw the door open to his room and slammed it behind him, startling Kiku. Before he could ask what was wrong the door swung open again and Ivan stormed in.

"You! Leave!" Ivan hissed at Kiku who looked nervously at Yao. Yao nodded and Kiku quickly exited the room. Ivan slammed the door shut behind him and then turned to Yao. "What is your fucking problem?" Yao turned to face him.

"What's my problem? Are you seriously asking me that? You see this dinner right here? That was for US! For US to share! You hardly ever spend time with me because you're always with Alfred!"

"So what if I am? If you weren't so cold and stand-offish all the time I'd spend more time with you!"

"Well excuse me for having a strong sense of character and good morals!" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off with this same song and dance! I told you that I would treat you both equally and I have! You both have everything you could ask for! You are more respected by others than Alfred is! Doesn't that satisfy you enough?"

"Why would fickle stuff like that satisfy me? I feel like we don't have any type of REAL relationship anymore! I thought we were making progress but then Alfred came along!"

"You told me you two came to a mutual agreement!"

"But now it's getting out of hand! You are treating him with more love and respect than you are me!"

"And once again I go back to your cold nature! It's not easy warming up to you, Yao! Alfred welcomes and greets me with a smile and a happy persona! You shy away from me as if my touch is a hot iron against your skin! Every time, or I should say, the very FEW times we've slept together it always feels like I'm raping you!"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU LAYING WITH ME LIKE THAT! I JUST DON'T LIKE IT!" Yao shouted out and glared hurt eyes at him. "I don't…I don't like it…"

"I know you don't like it! How are we supposed to connect if you turn away from me? We could never truly bond for you wouldn't let it happen! I have given you all the time and space you need, Yao! I have respected your wishes! I have given you what you ask for! I saved you from your home life and gave you freedom to do as you please! I think I've done hell of a lot for you! Alfred is more grateful for what he has and what I give him!" Yao turned his back to Ivan and crossed his arms, looking down at the floor.

"I want a divorce." Ivan blinked his eyes.

"What?"

"I said I want a divorce…I…I don't want to do this anymore. I've tried my best to accept Alfred but seeing you with him just now…I know I could never be like that. If we stay together it would just be an endless loop of this argument we are having right now."

"…Yao, it's completely your choice. I told you back at Wolf Hall that you can have all the freedom you want." Yao said nothing but clutched at his sleeves. "As of now I have nothing more to say to you. We are both very angry right now so we will continue this another time…when we are both calm."

"D-DAMN YOU!" Yao turned around and hurled one of the empty goblets at him. Ivan ducked it and he was slowly starting to grow angry with Yao's attitude.

"Watch yourself, Yao…" Ivan warned him dangerously.

"Or what? You'll beat me like you did Alfred?"

"Maybe I should since you want to be treated like him so badly!" Ivan walked towards him and Yao backed away.

"Stay away from me!"

"Oh no, let me treat you like Alfred!" Ivan went after him and Yao hardly had any time to run before the large hand shot out and grabbed him. Yao screamed as he was lifted in the air by Ivan's powerful arms and he flailed wildly. "This is what Alfred and I like to do!"

Yao was like a small rag doll in Ivan's arms as the man twisted and maneuvered him this way and that. Yao's body was easily held by one arm as two fingers were suddenly shoved up into him. He cried out in pain at the tearing sensation. The rough thrusting of the fingers didn't stop as Ivan proceeded to carry him over to the bed. Yao's mind thought quickly and he spotted the small candle stand on the table with the burnt out candle still in it. He quickly grabbed it and with a stroke of luck he managed to swing the candle stand to meet with Ivan's jaw. Ivan dropped him to the floor as he stumbled back, holding his cheek. Yao gasped and panted as he quickly scrambled to his feet, putting distance between him and Ivan.

Ivan slowly pulled his hand away to see blood smeared on his palm and Yao could see it pooling out from his mouth. He may have done more damage than he thought. The first thing in his mind was to apologize but when he saw that dark, crazed look in Ivan's eyes as they bore into him he chose to scream in fear. His legs refused to move as his eyes were transfixed on Ivan's, like a snake hypnotizing a bird. Ivan rushed over to him with his mouth still bleeding and gripped Yao by his hair. Yao cried out and tried to pry the hand off of his scalp. He looked up and could see Ivan raise his fist to strike him and Yao braced himself for impact. But instead of pain he felt the hand in his hair release and he toppled to the floor. He looked up at Ivan who towered above him, looking like a shadowed demon in the dim lighting. The blood was dripping down his chin and neck but he didn't seem to notice.

Surprisingly, Ivan walked away from him and took the vodka jug from the table. He said nothing to Yao as he left the room, slamming the door loud enough to make a nearby decorative vase shatter to the floor. Yao just remained on the floor, wide eyed and panting heavily at all that had just happened. He remained in that spot for a long while until the door opened again. He cowered and glanced to the door, expecting to see Ivan but instead saw Alfred.

"Yao? Are you alright?"

"Is…Ivan with you?"

"No…I don't know where he is." Alfred came into the room and closed the door gently. "Why are you on the floor? Did he hurt you?"

"He almost did…my scalp says differently though." Yao stood up from the floor then and went over to sit on his bed, looking down at his feet. He could hear Alfred's soft footsteps making their way over to him.

"Is there…anything you need?"

"Yes. You could go get Toris for me."

"Toris? Why him?"

"I want him to write up a divorce paper for me." Alfred's mouth dropped open as he looked at him.

"Divorce? Are you really considering one, Yao? Don't you want to think about that a bit more first?"

"No, I don't. I've been giving it a lot of thought and that act I just caught you two in says enough."

"…I'm sorry, Yao. I really didn't know."

"I know you didn't…Ivan was in the wrong. I can't fault you for how you came to be in this position." Yao looked at him. "You came here seeking work and nothing else. It wasn't your intent to seduce Ivan and take him away from me. Everything just sort of…happened." Alfred gave him a soft smile.

"I'm honored you think that way, Yao. I know a lot of others here think differently of me." Yao snorted.

"Welcome to court life." Yao said flatly and Alfred sat next to him.

"Yao…seriously, what will you do after you divorce Ivan?"

"I'm not sure…I could find a job here with the king. That shouldn't be hard. I know for a fact that I'm not going back to my parents."

"But are you REALLY sure you want to do this, Yao?"

"Yes! I have more than one reason for wanting to do this. And I don't want to talk about it anymore. My choice is made!" He crossed his arms.

"Alright…I'll go get Toris for you, okay?" Yao silently nodded and looked back down at the floor. "Do you want Kiku or Feliciano?"

"No. You can tell Kiku to take the night off and Feliciano will most likely be leaving with Ludwig soon."

"Leaving?"

"Yes, didn't you hear? Ludwig was knighted. He has his own house and lands now so it's only natural that Feliciano will follow him." Alfred blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I'll have to congratulate Ludwig when I see him. But I'll make sure Toris comes and sees you right away, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." Alfred rests his hand on Yao's shoulder as they shared a short, silent moment before he left to retrieve Toris.

Toris was already engaged in business with Ivan in his own chambers. Ivan sat beside him at his desk as he held a slightly bloodied cloth to his bleeding mouth. Toris did ask him what had happened but Ivan refused to tell him so he left it at that. Right now they were busy with discussing plans to help Ivan protect himself from any courtly attacks that could be sent his way. If the king were to name Ivan his successor then political intrigue would flourish. Ivan had to be prepared for anything.

"I need someone on the inside to help scope things out." Ivan told Toris as he dabbed away some more blood.

"I'm able to do that, Ivan."

"I know but I've been wanting to call someone in who can help defend me politically."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Lord Vash would be sufficient. He's a 'no nonsense' type of guy and he remains neutral in almost all aspects of the court." Toris sighed softly and took out another piece of scribe paper.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get Vash to accept a job?" Toris pointed out and Ivan just smirked, making more blood trickle out from his mouth.

"We'll offer him a position in my court once I become king."

"What type of position?"

"He handles money better than anyone I know. Offer him a position as my head treasurer. He would gobble that position up in a moment." Toris sighed again.

"I am to deliver it as well, correct?"

"That IS correct. Please Toris, if you have a problem with all this don't hesitate to speak up." Ivan warned him and Toris gulped, shaking his head.

"No! No I don't have a problem! It's just…a lot of work for this time of night, that's all." He gave Ivan a nervous smile.

"Ah, yes. You do like to get your sleep, don't you?" He smiled back. "I will let you sleep after this letter is written and ready to be carried off tomorrow morning. He lives in the center of the royal city so it shouldn't take you long to get there."

"Yes sir…but may I offer something?"

"If you must."

"Won't Vash's presence here cause suspicious among the other royals?" Ivan smirked.

"Yes, it will. But let them worry and fret over it. I told you before that I care not for their protests or their opinions." Toris was ready to respond when a knock came at his door.

"Ah…who is it?" Toris called softly.

"It's just me, Alfred. May I come in?" Toris looked at Ivan who nodded to him.

"Sure, come in." Alfred opened the door and was surprised to see Ivan with Toris. He immediately noticed the bloodied rag pressed to Ivan's mouth.

"What's happened?" Alfred closed the door and went over to him, looking at the rag.

"Yao." Was all Ivan said and Toris' eyebrows went up in surprise at hearing Yao's name.

"Oh…um, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Ivan smiled up at him. "Now what is it you need?"

"I went to check on Yao…he said he wanted me to come get Toris for him."

"For the divorce papers, yes?" Ivan responded and Toris' stared at both of them, dumbfounded.

"Yes actually…I guess he told you?" Ivan nodded. "And are you considering it?"

"It's Yao's choice. He can do whatever he wants." Alfred put his hands on his hips and gave Ivan's chair a soft kick.

"Shouldn't you at least try to work something out with him?"

"Nope. He made his choice and I have stronger matters to worry about right now."

"How can you say that? Yao's feelings are-" Ivan cut him off.

"Before you get so upset, Alfred, let me tell you the decision I came to first. Ever since I married you I knew this day would come. I already had a solution to Yao's dilemma after the divorce. I planned to offer him a job within my realm or recommend him to the king for a position."

"Or if you become king then you would assign him a position anyway, right?" Toris finally spoke and Alfred looked at him in shock.

"Huh? 'Become king'? What are you talking about?" Alfred looked at Ivan who just smiled merrily up at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"If the king fails to take another wife and sire a new heir then he will name a successor to his throne when he passes." Toris stated. "He is considering Ivan as one of his possible successors." Alfred slowly looked from Toris to Ivan, his eyes wide in astonishment. Ivan reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"With my divorce from Yao, this makes you my only wife and in turn my queen for when I ascend the throne." Alfred continued to stare off into space at the words he was currently taking in. "A true children's fairy tale story, my rose. You will have gone from being a peasant farmer, to a lord's wife, and then move on to become a queen. From rags to riches, my love."

Alfred still could not believe what he was hearing. This must be a dream he was in at the moment. There was no way someone like him could get so lucky. Chances of something like this happening, to him, was about one in a million and it couldn't be true. Arthur had always told him that life had a strange way of working things out and most of the time they would be not what you expected. Alfred had always taken Arthur for a killjoy of hopes and dreams but maybe his statement had more than one meaning. Perhaps things could work out better than one expected and maybe, just maybe, he really was one of the few who lucked out in life. It was still so much to take in at once.

"Alfred!" Toris soft shout of his name brought him back to the current conversation.

"Huh?"

"We aren't sure on anything yet." Toris said. "Please keep this a secret between the three of us. This will only come to be if the king signs a paper stating, in his own words, which noble will be his successor. Also, this can only go into effect when the king passes and that may not be for many years to come. He may choose to name a successor years from now."

"Which I doubt he will." Ivan stated. "If you had spoken to him like I did, Toris, you would know that the king is very near death. He won't eat and won't leave his bed. His depression and heartache will surely kill him."

"That's a cruel way to think, Ivan." Alfred said with a frown.

"But it's true. I know the king better than either of you. I can promise you that he will not be on this earth for much longer. Keep that to yourselves as well." Toris gulped but nodded in response.

"Well, what about Yao? Now that I know all this he may want to-" Ivan cut Alfred off.

"No. He's made his decision and he won't go back on it. I too have made mine." Ivan looked to Toris. "Before you write a letter to Vash I want you to prepare the divorce paper first." Toris just nodded again and fumbled through his drawers to find the correct paper. He would be bombarded with so much paperwork and filing that it may just kill him. Having to file a divorce form with the high judicial court would take some time, even with both signatures. Once he found the correct paper he laid it on the desk in front of him with a sigh. "I know what you're worried about, Toris. I know it will take time to go into effect and yes, Yao can continue to have all of the things he has now until it goes through. We'll start looking for a suitable position for him soon."

"Yes sir." Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled.

"Remember to be silent about all this, Alfred. Including the divorce. If someone asks you about the divorce just tell them you don't know anything. And don't let this 'king' situation leak out to Yao either, okay?"

"I promise not to say anything. But why can't Yao know?"

"Just do as I say, Alfred, okay?" Ivan smiled at him but gave him the 'look' that chilled his blood.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now Toris and I still have loads of work and topics to discuss so you may run along to bed. I probably won't be in so don't wait up for me, okay?" Alfred looked at him but nodded.

"Okay…goodnight then, Ivan." Alfred leaned down and kissed his good cheek.

"Goodnight Alfred." Ivan squeezed his hand again as Alfred bid goodnight to Toris as well before exiting the room. Ivan turned back to Toris and smiled. "We have quite a bit of excitement before us, don't we Toris?"

"Yes sir…"

The next day went on uneventful except for the signing of the divorce paper. Ivan had signed it once Toris was finished with all the details. When Toris brought it to Yao, he just signed his name without reading it. He spoke not a word as he signed the document. Toris let him know that he could remain in this room with his grooms until the paper went into effect but Yao would not respond.

The day after that, Ludwig and Feliciano had announced that they would be moving to their new home shortly after hearing about the divorce. However, Ludwig would still remain loyal to Ivan after heavy hours of begging from Feliciano. Feliciano did not want to leave all his friends behind, especially Yao. He would stay with Yao until the harsh feelings of divorce were past. Yao needed support right now and Feliciano would give it to him. As predicted, Matthew did not want to leave Alfred so Gilbert would not be going with his brother.

The following day was when the big news came that they had all been waiting for. The king's advisor had called for an emergency private meeting among the nobles to discuss the king's finally decision. Ivan made sure to take his time getting there so no suspicion could be made about his early arrival. That would let on that he knew something. No other advisors were permitted to come so Toris couldn't be there to be his extra set of ears. He was one of the lasts to arrive to the meeting and he took his respected seat next to the advisor. The advisor looked very grim as he held the scroll in his hands that stated the king's decision on his succession. Ivan could only assume that it said what the advisor was obviously dreading yet he refrained from smiling.

"Gentlemen, I have called you all here for I have received the king's final decision on his succession." He untied the scroll and opened it. "I know all of you do not want me to read the entire wording so I will sum it up for you." He took a deep breath. "The king will not be taking another wife to sire an heir." The nobles started to whisper and mumble. "He has chosen to name a successor upon his death." He took a deep breath again. "There is no soft way to say this so I will just straight out say who he has named successor." All eyes went to Ivan for they knew it would be his name they would all hear. "Lord Ivan Braginski, the king has named you successor to the throne. Upon his death you will be the rightful heir to the throne and your coronation will follow shortly." The nobles all voiced their concerns and displeasure except for Ivan, who remained calm. "Silence yourselves!" The advisor shouted and the men did so, whispering angrily among each other.

"Sir, I am greatly overjoyed to know that the king thinks so highly of me that he trusts me with his kingdom. I will personally thank him myself for this great honor." The advisor nodded.

"Yes. He does think very highly of you, Lord Ivan. But remember, this is only AFTER his death and we all wish him the best of health."

"And I agree with all of you. I wish for a speedy recovery for the king. He is still young enough to rule and the curtain should not fall on his reign just yet." Ivan knew he was speaking bullshit and he was sure the others knew too but it was only natural to do so. He was not going to jump on the table and do a dance for his good fortune. He just might when he is alone though.

"Lord Ivan, do you have anything you wish to say to the council on behalf of your future crown?" Ivan nodded to the advisor and stood up from his chair. He gave everyone his best, most pleasurable smile.

"I know I'm not very popular among most of you and I can only guess that your insides are twisted right now after hearing this news. None of you can deny that you wished you were chosen. You would be lying to yourselves and it is only human nature to want to excel in life. But why don't we put all harsh feelings aside and start life anew when the king passes many years from now? I promise that once I am king I will put aside all harsh words, actions, and feelings that may have passed between any of us. I will let you all keep your titles and your positions here on the high council so long as I don't have any suspicious of injustice or treason from you."

"Will you put that in writing?" One lord spoke and Ivan nodded.

"Yes, when I am king. Some of you may not even be here after awhile. We all wish the king good health and hope he can continue ruling for many years to come."

"Being king is a big reasonability and I think we should applaud Lord Ivan for wanting to take on such a heavy burden." Stated Lord Owen but his view wasn't equally shared with the others.

"I second Lord Owen." Lord Haywood spoke up and was the first to start the applauding. The other nobles slowly joined in and Ivan gave a respectful bow to them. He knew their applaud was false but he didn't care. Soon he would be cleaning out court and wouldn't have to look at their disgusting faces.

"In this scribe, which is direct wording from the king, states why he has chosen Lord Ivan. I for one agree with the reasonings on this document and fully support the king's choice. It will be presented to the high court by the end of the day. And Lord Ivan, when you get a chance we will have to sit down and talk about numerous issues and policies." Ivan knew the man's words were forced as he spoke them.

"Of course, sir. We will set aside a time soon for I know you are very busy carrying out the king's proposals. Whenever is good for you will be good for me." He smiled at the advisor who nodded and rolled up the scroll.

"Very well. If no one has anything else to say then we will dismiss the meeting. I can tell by everyone's faces that they have a lot of things to consider and think about. Lets try to not harbor any harsh feelings."

"You are very right, sir." Said Lord Starkling, standing up. "I think our biggest fear of Lord Ivan ascending the throne is how he will act upon simple matters. But we must not forget that we are the king's council and we still will be when Ivan takes over. The king must know something about Ivan that we don't and he would not have chosen him if he wasn't capable of listening to reason." Lord Starkling walked over to Ivan. "We should all just take things one step at a time and see how it goes. Don't you agree, Lord Ivan?" Ivan smiled at Starkling's lying face for he knew that the man was up to something. Either he wanted to kiss his ass to assure he would still have a place at the council table or he had a plot to overthrow him. Either way he would have to be very skeptical of Starkling and always keep him in his sight.

"I agree with you, Lord Starkling. I hope that in time all of you will no longer fear me."

"Then congratulations on your succession, Lord Ivan." Starkling held out his hand and Ivan shook it, making sure to grip it tightly.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lord Starkling. It is good to know that I will have friends in the court."

"Best luck to you, Lord Ivan."

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" The advisor asked and no one responded. "Very well then. Meeting adjured."

Ivan was not surprised at how fast the council exited the room for they probably had to go scream and rant to one another. Lord Owen's words were more believable than Lord Starkling's and when Vash finally arrived he would make sure the man kept a watchful eye on said lord. Lord Vash had accepted the mission and proposal from Ivan and was on his way to the palace. He should be arriving shortly and that will startle the other nobles. As of now he could not wait to tell everyone the good news and the first person would be his beloved rose.

Alfred was having a lazy morning in bed after Ivan was called away for a meeting. It had been too early for Alfred to properly acknowledge why Ivan was leaving but he did remember him saying he would be back. So until then Alfred chose to lounge in the bed. The only people in the room with him were Berwald and Tino and they were playing cards in the sitting area. Feliks was off somewhere and Matthew was with Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano.

As his mind slowly started to come to he wondered if this meeting was to announce the king's successor. If that was the case and Ivan was named successor than that would make him queen. Alfred had proceeded to speak to Yao but he was still refusing to see anyone other than his grooms. Yao had not chosen to go back on his divorce, which meant that Alfred was now Ivan's true wedded wife.

Alfred knew what kind of queen he would be. For one thing he would make sure Ivan did not abuse his power. With some gentle coaxing and discussion Ivan could be reasonable but it could only happen with him. He could persuade Ivan better than anyone else could on matters and issues. Alfred would also be a fair ruler and make sure to listen to his people. He used to be a peasant not too long ago and he knew how their concerns were easily dismissed. If it were in his power he would try to hear all of them and act accordingly. If he can find a way to end this war then he will. He knew his plans were big and going to be difficult to achieve but he was ready for them.

He wondered then what Arthur would think of him. Neither one of them ever thought they would have come as far as they did. He knew it would be impossible but he would want to name Arthur HIS advisor and work alongside Toris. Alfred knew that Ivan would never agree to Arthur being so close to him after what happened between them. Then he remembered that Francis was Ivan's personal chef and for Arthur to be assigned to advisor may be a little hurtful to his fiancé's lower status. Even though he knew what the answer would be Alfred would still offer it to Ivan. Alfred also hoped that Yao would choose to accept a job working for Ivan so he wouldn't have to go back home. If Ivan were going to be king then Yao would have to ask him for a job. Ivan would give him the title of advisor over Arthur any day. He knew Yao would heal much quicker if his mind were set on other matters.

'Queen Alfred…it's so hard to believe but it may just happen!' Alfred said to himself. 'I'm prepared for the hard work that comes with it!' A knock at his door stirred him from his thoughts and he heard Ivan's voice from the other side.

"It's your sunflower! May I come in?" Ivan's voice was very chipper and Alfred called back.

"Of course you can!" Ivan entered the room and Berwald and Tino knew they had to leave, doing so without even being asked. Ivan closed and locked the door before running to the bed and jumping on it. Alfred yelped as he was lifted from the bed at the force of Ivan's landing. "Ivan!"

"Good morning, my queen-to-be!" Ivan said and kissed him deeply.

"Queen?" Alfred repeated when they finally pulled away.

"Yes! Soon you will be Queen Alfred and you will rule by my side!" Ivan pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "I have been named the king's successor! That is what the meeting was called for! You are in the arms of your future king!" Alfred was quickly loosing his breath and he had to pound on Ivan's back to get the man to release him. "Sorry love." Ivan said when he saw Alfred trying to catch his breath.

"S-So it's true, then? The king really said so?"

"It's all in writing and signed! The scroll will be brought to the highest judicial court today and the ruling will be set! You will be my queen! My beautiful queen whom all will envy!" Ivan hugged him again, much more softly this time.

"But Ivan…the people at court say bad things about me. They call me a whore and other cruel names. That won't hurt you as a king, would it?"

"Not if one of my new rulings state that anyone who is caught saying something like that will be arrested and charged accordingly." Alfred chuckled softly at that.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Once everyone sees I'm not that way they won't have to say mean things. But I guess I should be prepared for people to speak evil of me all the time, right?" Ivan pulled away from him and nodded.

"Yes, that's true. There will always be people who say cruel and hurtful things just because they can and they want to. They think their opinions are just and they will preach them. The one thing you have to learn to do is not to care about what they say. No matter how good you are, no matter how noble, or sweet, or kind you are, someone will hate you just because they want to. It's human nature. But they are the fools, not us. We are true." Alfred smiled at that and looked down at Ivan's chain of office, tracing it with his fingers.

"But…won't those words influence others?"

"And if they do then those people are just a foolish and useless to us. I look at those types of easily mislead people as vessels wasting my air. You have to learn to ignore them as well."

"Why do people have to be like that?" Alfred looked up at him then with sad eyes and Ivan smiled, taking his face in his hands.

"You are still so naïve and innocent, my beloved rose. This will be a whole new world for you, more so now than before. You will meet hundreds among thousands of people here more than you ever would at the street market for your entire life. You will find that many of those people will be backstabbers and haters. But I don't ever want it to ruin your beautiful smile. Don't let them take it away from me, Alfred." Alfred looked into his eyes and he smiled at his husband.

"I won't, Ivan. I like being happy too much."

"And I hope I can always make you happy, love." He brought his face in for a soft kiss. "You will make a great queen, I just know it."

"But I don't know how to really BE a queen."

"There are people who help train young prince and princesses to be become proper leaders. While you are away I will arrange for a tutor to come and train you in the art of becoming a queen." Alfred looked at him in confusion.

"While I'm away? Ivan…where am I going?" Ivan just smiled and pushed him down onto the bed so they could lie next to each other.

"It's for very good reasons, Alfred. With my new position and title I can sense that things at the palace can get very dangerous. I rather you and the others leave with Ludwig and Feliciano until things blow over here."

"But I don't want to leave you!" Alfred said sadly. "I want to be here with you in case something happens!"

"My rose…please calm down." Ivan stroked his cheek. "This is for the best. I can't trust that something harmful may come to you because of me. Things are highly uncertain right now and it would be impossible to explain to you if you aren't familiar with the court. The only ones who will remain here are Toris, Francis, Kiku, and Gilbert. I need Kiku with me for he has a very high knowledge of plants and medicines should- well don't worry about why I'm choosing to keep them. I also have an old acquaintance that will be staying here and helping me. He should be arriving shortly."

"Ivan please! I want to remain here with you!"

"No, you can't. It will be too dangerous here. It will only be for a short while, my love. Do not make things harder for me by disobeying me, okay? What can I give you in return for you listening to me and leaving? Name it and it shall be done!" Alfred looked at him seriously.

"I want to name Arthur as one of our advisors."

"Other than that." Ivan frowned but Alfred wouldn't waver on his offer.

"Take it or leave it, Ivan. With all the things you are telling me now we need FRIENDS by our sides! Not strangers." Ivan sucked his teeth for Alfred's words had made sense.

"Fine! Fine he will be one of my advisors! Now will you do as I say and leave with Ludwig?" Alfred looked away from him but nodded.

"Yes…"

"Please believe me when I say I know what is best for you, Alfred. I don't want you getting hurt. You are my everything." He pulled him close and held him. "It's all in your best interest, love."

"I know."

"As far as they nosy nobles are concerned you are being sent off to learn to become a queen and nothing more. Don't let on to ANYONE that I suspect trouble, okay?" Alfred nodded.

"Okay. When do I leave?"

"As soon as I talk to Ludwig and have things arranged."

"What about Yao?"

"It will be his choice with what he plans to do. You can let him know what my plans are." He kissed Alfred again. "I hate to leave but I still have so much to do. Forgive my short stay?" Alfred smiled softly at him.

"I forgive you. Just promise you'll see me again before the day ends?"

"I promise." He gave him a deep, passionate kiss before getting off the bed. "Enjoy your day, my queen." He smiled merrily and Alfred watched as he left the room. Berwald and Tino came right back in after he had left and Alfred figured it was time to start spreading the words to his friends about his new title.

In another part of the castle, some members of the royal council had called for a secret meeting among themselves to discuss Ivan's succession. The only lords who were not informed of the meeting were Lord Owen and Lord Haywood since they would most likely be against whatever conclusion they came to. The meeting was held in Lord Starkling's room since his was the biggest. Starkling was the first to take the floor.

"Gentlemen, we know why we are all here so lets skip the formalities and get right to business." One of the lords raised his hand. "Speak Lord Lincroft."

"Lord Starkling, if you are so opposed to Lord Ivan's succession then why did you compliment him so?"

"To keep him from getting suspicious, of course. I already have some VERY useful insight on what is to shortly come." The lords looked at each other curiously. "You see my good men, money talks. And when money talks so do people. I had the royal scribe paid to keep watch over the king while he is in there. The scribe must be near the king at all times so he is prepared to take down his word. Shortly before the meeting, the scribe had come to me stating that the king has been talking about killing himself to escape his grief." The lords all gasped and murmured to one another. "According to one of the king's servants, which I have also paid, said that he has a secret stash of poison in a box he keeps for emergencies. The scribe has attested to that as well since it would be the easiest form of suicide for the king."

"Permission to speak." Said another lord.

"Speak then, Lord Henry."

"I fail to see how the king's death can help us in anyway." Starkling smirked.

"I'm glad you pointed that out. His suicide can work to our advantage of getting the title of 'king' taken from Ivan. To save face a king will never put in writing that he chose to kill himself. Even if he did the scribe I paid would destroy it. Remember that the only one of us that has access to the king's chambers is Ivan. The man can come and go as he pleases. Who's to say that he couldn't be the one who "murdered" the king?"

"So you're suggesting that we let the king commit suicide and then have Ivan accused of killing him?" Asked Henry and Starkling nodded.

"That's correct. The king holds no real purpose for us now. His decision for death has been set. Ivan's cruel tract record of treacherous deeds and ruthless killings will make it hard for him to defend himself. Besides, isn't it 'coincidental' that Ivan JUST divorced from his first wife Yao? People will think it's because the realm would not accept two queens so he would want to rid himself of any extra trouble. And we can be considered lucky that Yao is out of the picture for he is pretty smart and cunning. His whore wife is hardly someone we have to be concerned with."

"Can't we just use his wife to get to him?" Suggested Lord Lincroft but Starkling shook his head.

"No, we don't want to put Alfred into play. When a man has that high of chance at power he may just toss his wife aside to obtain it. We can't count on that." Another lord spoke up.

"But who's to say we can count on the king committing suicide?" Asked Lord Avery.

"I can assure you that it will happen. Regardless we will not be involving his wife in any of this. It's unnecessary. Alfred is a minor threat."

"So then what is the procedure after the king is dead and Ivan is accused?" Asked Henry.

"Simple. I'll pay the guards to say that Lord Ivan was there and shortly after he left the king was found 'dead'. Either by his advisor or the guards or whomever, we have more than enough people to vouch for us. People are out for themselves and they don't care who is in power as long as they are paid. Ivan is hated among the court and the people will be quick to believe he had a hand in the killing. We also have to accuse him and state why he would guilty. Right now we hold the power and the king's advisor is acting regent. He will be easy to persuade to our side and he can order for Ivan to be arrested and jailed. You saw him at the meeting. He was just as disgusted with Ivan as they rest of us were. He'll be looking for a reason to nab him as well. Once that is done then we will address it to the court and as long as things go according to plan we can decide on his death. Then we will present the court with a more democratic approach to the throne. We will have the people vote for likely candidates." The lords all nodded in agreement and clapped softly, approving of Starkling's plan.

"But Lord Starkling, what if Ivan is not found guilty by the court? We will all be condemned to death for high treason." Said Lincroft and that brought up another round of side conversations between them.

"As long as everyone cooperates accordingly everything will go our way. The king will be dead within the week. All we need to do is sit and wait. A meeting will be called after he is found dead and that is when we will voice that it was Ivan who did it. He would have the greatest motive after all. The sooner the current king is dead, the sooner he can be king. Simple as that." The lords all agreed again and then another lord spoke up.

"So which one of us will be in charge of arresting him?" Asked Lord Henry and they all fell into a deathly silence.

The king had refused to see anyone that day so Ivan could not gain an audience with him. The next day was when they would all be leaving for Ludwig's new house and Ivan was helping Alfred up into the roofless carriage. Feliks, Tino, Matthew, and Yao were seated with him. Arthur had chosen not to go, choosing to stay with Francis should something happen like Alfred had told him. When Alfred had told him the news of being queen and how he would be appointed one of the advisors he thought it best to remain here to help Ivan. It would give him a start to gaining Ivan's trust and help secure their place there. Yao had chosen to go just to get away from the royal court and he could figure out what he wanted to do while staying at Ludwig's place. Feliciano would ride with Ludwig while Berwald would drive the carriage. Only Ivan was outside with Gilbert beside him. Arthur had to watch with Francis from the kitchen window. Ivan had mentioned to them that if too many people were outside to bid Alfred farewell it would raise suspicion.

"I promise to write and visit you whenever I can, my rose." Ivan said to Alfred, looking up and taking his hand. "Study hard and be on your best behavior." He smiled.

"I will. Take care of yourself, Ivan." Alfred said, giving him a sad smile.

"Make sure you do as well." He kissed his hand before motioning to Berwald to start moving.

He clicked the horses into motion and Ivan watched as Alfred never took his eyes off him as they rode away. Ivan stayed until they were clear out of sight and let out a very soft sigh. Ivan knew something was going to happen for he was feeling it in his bones. He was still overly excited about his new title as king but he knew it would not be easy to hold for some time. Lord Vash had arrived and was waiting for him in his chambers with Toris. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to look at Gilbert.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on things. Listen for anything you find suspicious and report it to me."

"Yes sir."

"I've also heard that another attack is expected at the wall." Gilbert nodded.

"I've heard that as well. Where do you want me should that happen?"

"Go to the wall and help defend it. The last thing we need are those barbarians getting in here."

"Yes sir!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to."

Ivan would not stop to talk to anyone as he made his way to his chambers. The nobles were all being too silent and it was starting to worry him. He sent away the guards that were posted at Alfred's chambers so he could talk in peace. Ivan didn't knock but just entered the room, locking the door behind him. Lord Vash was sitting at the small living area with Toris. Both men turned to look at him and Vash still held extreme seriousness in his green eyes. His brocade shirt and vest were a stunning shade of hunter green and he sat casually on the sofa. No doubt his appearance at the court raised many questions.

"Lord Vash, you are looking well. You've changed your haircut." Ivan smiled at him.

"No I haven't. I've always had short blonde hair." Vash said flatly. "Toris gave me a quick rundown of what is happening here and the payment for my services." Ivan took a seat beside Toris who scooted a few inches away from him.

"Yes, everything Toris has told you is true. I don't have many men here that I can trust. You are a very neutral, unbiased individual who I know is very trustworthy and loyal. And being a lawyer also helps too." Vash gave a soft scoff.

"I know that. I have many good reasons as to why I am the way I am. But I cannot ignore your promise of the title of Treasurer to me. This war is draining the country and kingdom of its funds all for some meaningless land disputes. Our kingdom could flourish in wealth and power if the current king had decent financial advisors working for him." Ivan smiled at him.

"Which is why you are my perfect choice. I know this war is meaningless and we can find a way to end it once I am king. The king has even spoken of a peace treaty but I believe he was still to grief stricken to properly consider it. And I have no doubt in your abilities, Vash, but we have to get there first. You know how dangerous and scheming the court can be." Vash nodded.

"Which is why I never joined. Out with the old and in with the new isn't always a bad thing."

"So we can trust you to help us?" Toris asked him and Vash nodded.

"Yes, I will help you. Like Ivan said, there is bound to be some scheming around here now that you are named successor. Should something happen I can rightfully defend Ivan and Toris, you are an ex-judge of the court so you are our insight with that."

"Of course. I know how the judges work in that place."

"I was going to have you help defend my wives as well but I decided to send them off instead where they won't get caught up in anything that may happen."

"I can assure you something will happen." Vash said. "We just have to be prepared for it." Toris looked at Ivan.

"Ivan…are you worried?" Ivan looked at Toris then smiled.

"Nah, I'm not worried. I know something is going to happen very soon and it probably won't be good but I have faith in you, Vash, and myself. I'll have Francis send up food for us as well as a taster."

Toris watched as Ivan went to do so and he started to tremble with worry. Ivan had ordered food but did not order anything to drink. He called for water but not for wine or vodka. If Ivan did not want to drink then he must know something is going to happen. He'd want all his wits about him and it made Toris' face turn pale. If Ivan was suspicious then something was not right. Things were going to take a turn for the worse and Toris wasn't sure if he would be able to survive it. He even started to wonder if Ivan's excitement about being named king was fading.

And their suspicious were confirmed when news of the king's death came. The royal scribe was in the room, waiting for any type of message the king wished to write. When the king stood from his bed and hollered at the scribe to leave, that's when he knew he had to report to Lord Starkling right away. As he left the room he looked at the two guards and smiled, giving them a nod. They had both been paid to keep their silence and attest to seeing Ivan in the vicinity when the time came. The scribe reached into his writing box and took out a letter sealed with some wax.

"Bring it to Lord Starkling." He said to one of the guards who went to do so.

The plan was to let the king be found dead in the morning by the scribe. The scribe then would go report it to the advisor but suggest they have a private meeting without alerting Ivan about it. The scribe would say that the council had some concerns they wished to discuss first. The king's death would not be revealed until the acting regent would allow so. The scribe would keep the servants away by letting them know that the king has 'refused' to let any of them in. Servants would never be believed and their words would never be taken into account either.

After a short while the scribe had decided to peek in on the king to see if he had carried through with his suicide. He looked around the door to see the king lying on the bed with the poison box opened and next to him. The scribe quickly went in and looked down at the king. His face was gray and his body was cold with death. The scribe smirked and nodded to himself. Everything had worked out like they suspected it would. Lord Starkling had paid him quite handsomely for his aid and promised him even more if they succeeded in jailing Ivan. He took the box of poison away and looked around to make sure none has fallen or the king was hiding any on him. The scribe had ordered 'tea' for the king earlier which he would say Ivan 'used' to help poison him.

"Rest in peace, your majesty, for your death equals big money for me!" The scribe chuckled as he left the room and let the guard know that the king had passed. The scribe was on his way to let the servants know that the king was not to be disturbed when he ran into Arthur, who was carrying a tray of hot tea for the king. "Oh, you can give that to me. The king has said he doesn't want to see anyone."

"So then why would he want to see you?" Arthur asked, his brows frowning.

"He has no choice but to see me. I write down his every word. I was just coming to tell the head servant his words of not wanting to be disturbed by your type coming in and out."

"But the king had requested some tea not too long ago."

"Yes but I will gladly take it for him." He took the tray from Arthur. "Thank you for the tea…er-?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur! Yes thank you, Arthur. You can go now. Once I give this tea to the king I will let the head servant know. Oh, and if you see any others as you go let them know not to bother the king?"

"Yeah…sure." Arthur watched the scribe walk away with the tray. Why would the king just entrust a scribe to serve him? Was the king really that distraught in his grief? Arthur decided it was best to let Ivan know what had just happened for he himself had found it very strange. He would have to let him know as soon as possible.

Early the next morning was when the plan was carried out. The scribe had told the advisor that he had found the king dead and that he should call an emergency meeting of the council. When he suggested they leave Ivan out of it the advisor was quick to agree. The men on Starkling's side were well aware that the 'meeting' would be called and they were ready for it. It was easy to meet in silence since they were the only ones who knew. They had also called in Lord Owen and Lord Haywood so they could never say in court that they were left out. They would be outvoted regardless. Once they were all together in the room the advisor was the first to take the floor.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have grave news for this morning. It would appear that our good ruler, the king, has died." The nobles pretended to look shocked and concerned. "However, the king's scribe has brought to my attention that he did not die from natural causes or of heartbreak, but from murder!"

"How was he murdered?" Lord Owen asked, shocked.

"By poison." He replied. "The scribe believes that the tea brought to the king had poison in it because it was the last thing he had before he was found dead."

"This is a tragedy! This couldn't have just 'happened' so quickly after he had named a successor. I suspect foul play as well!" Said Lord Starkling, standing up and banging his fists on the table. "I knew it was a bad omen when he had named Lord Ivan his successor!"

"Are you suggesting it was Lord Ivan?" Lord Haywood asked. "I think you're all jumping to conclusions!"

"Who else could it have been? He had the strongest motive! Once the king dies he would be king!" Starkling's words made Haywood fall silent.

"I knew it was a bad choice from the beginning as well!" Stated Lord Lincroft. "Ivan's record speaks for itself! He has killed many people from civilians to nobles in the most brutal ways!"

"We've all seen the types of disgusting things he has done." Said Starkling. "He is a blood crazed maniac who is unfit to sit upon the throne!" The advisor spoke next.

"But that was one of the main reasons why the late king chose him. It's the fear of Ivan that he knew would protect the kingdom. The enemy had hired those barbarians to not only attack us but to also remove Ivan from the picture! People fear him."

"And that's why he has no right to the throne! He is the only one of us that had access to the king's room! Who's to say he didn't give him poison before the tea?"

"I agree with Lord Starkling!" Said Lord Avery. "He threatened me brutally! He even threatened to kill me just because I spoke out against his wife! He's a madman!"

"Shouldn't we ask Lord Ivan first before we make all these assumptions?" Lord Owen pointed out but the looks he got suggested otherwise.

"Lord Owen, you and Lord Haywood seem pretty quick to defend Ivan." Said Starkling. "Is it because you both may have had a hand in the murder of the king?"

"That's absurd!" Lord Haywood shouted.

"Is it? You both seemed very accepting of him yesterday. Is it because you both already had this planned with him? Or do you just want to secure your places here at court when he became king?"

"W-we did no such thing!" Said Lord Owen in their defense. "I just…just think that we should have more to go on if we bring this to the court!" Lord Strakling smiled at him.

"You are correct, Lord Owen. You and Haywood had us worried there. For if we suspected you of working with Ivan you'd both be condemned with him." Owen and Haywood nodded.

"We understand." Said Haywood.

"Then I think we are all in agreement here that the king's death was murder. Upon the law of the kingdom we have enough evidence to make an arrest." He looked at Starkling. "Have a warrant written up. And gather a LOT of guards to accompany us to his arrest. I have a strong feeling that he will not go willingly."

Ivan was alone in his chambers when the door was thrown open and over twenty guards piled in, surrounding him. He immediately jumped to his feet, knocking over the bottle of vodka he had currently been drinking. Normally he would have either Toris or Vash with him but he had them doing detective work as well as studying up on the current laws. He could have had Gilbert stay with him but with the current situation that had just presented itself the general wouldn't have been able to do a thing anyway. Much to his own annoyance he had not expected something like this to happen. He glared when he saw the advisor walk in with Starkling, Avery, Lincroft, and Henry. He gave them a forced smile.

"Good morning, my lords. Is there a reason why you are all in my room?" Starkling handed the advisor a scroll and he opened it, showing it to Ivan.

"Lord Ivan, this is the warrant for your arrest. You are charged with high treason on the suspicion of murdering our lord, the late king!" Ivan had an inkling something like this would happen but he didn't know it would take affect so quickly. He was right to assume that they had all of this planned out beforehand. Vash and Toris will have their hands full with this one. He smirked as the advisor continued to speak. "You will be taken to the dungeons where you will remain until a trial date is set. You will also wear weighted chains on your wrists and ankles while you reside there. If you are found guilty then you will be sentenced to death according to the law. Should you refuse to come along peacefully we will have to take you by force." Ivan's grin grew wide and two of the lords took a single step back at the sight of it.

"You've all been waiting for this, haven't you? Just remember this one itty bitty, teeny tiny little detail after all this is done and over with." He said in a cute, high-pitched voice before his tone dropped low. "I know where you live." He let his crazed grin remain.

End Chapter 28 TBC

***So a lot has happened and much more is to come. Don't worry if you feel like you missed something. More will be explained in depth in the next chapter and it will also consist of many character asides as well. So much so that my fingers may just fall off and I may not update as quickly. (Don't hurt me! I'll work hard!) So if you feel some characters (or your favorite) were ignored in this chapter, don't worry, for they will have their say! ^_^ ***


	29. Chapter 29

***Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I adore all of you! Xoxoxo Here's the next chapter, which is full of political intrigue and drama!

***Warning: Some foul language.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 29

Ivan stood in the same spot, looking around at all the men and guards surrounding him. The guards were armed with spears, which made him chuckle to himself because it showed how afraid of him they were. The spears were range weapons and the guards could do him harm without getting close to him. Range weapons were never one his favorites. Give him a short and heavy blunt object any day. However the spears did pose a threat at the moment for the guards were here to arrest him. He was intimidating those backstabbing nobles but they were trying not to show it. So they plotted for the death of the king and decided to frame him with it. Not something he would have put on the top of his expected list but he would have to applaud them in a dark, humorous sort of way.

But now came the bigger issue: fight or give in? If he fought it would only fuel the fire and give the bastards more ammunition to use against him. If he gave in and went silently then he could calmly state his innocence. He knew it would fall on deaf ears with this bastards but it will help him in the court. He had Vash fighting for him and Toris was an ex-judge so he wasn't too worried. The only thing Ivan worried about was his beloved rose and how he would react to hearing the news of his arrest. He was to not only be locked away but chained as well, probably to prevent him from hurting anyone. No doubt Alfred would be upset and he would attempt to help but Ivan would have to put his foot down to that. He hoped that Toris had some sense to send a letter to Alfred and warn him not to act on his behalf. Ivan did not want Alfred getting mixed up in this political scheme. It was for the court and the royals to handle. So with his decision made, Ivan smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"I will come peacefully, your grace. For I know that I am innocent and I have no fear of what is to come." He said sweetly. "So slap some handcuffs on me or-!" Ivan suddenly felt a bolt of pain hit his temple as something hard was slammed into it. Ivan's reflexes were stunned and he collapsed to the floor, trying to keep the world from spinning. Someone had hit him with a club or the like. The next thing he knew four pairs of hands and soldier's bodies were surrounding him to hold him down. He hissed when he felt the heavy pressure of the guard's bodies as they knelt their full weight on his arms and legs. The soft but sharp sting of a blade nicked his skin as two spears were crisscrossed over his neck, immobilizing him completely.

"We can not trust your words, Lord Ivan." Said Lord Starkling, smirking down at him. "You see, unlike you, us civilized and intelligent individuals plan ahead for troublesome things like you. We don't just barge in and start causing mayhem." He pressed his boot on Ivan's head and pushed his face further down into the rug. "We know you are behind the death of the king. How quick we divorce our first wife to put a whore on the throne so you both can cause the kingdom to crumble under you." He pressed his foot harder against his skull. "Come now, little wolf pup, let's see those big fangs and claws." Starkling mocked. "What's wrong? Feeling a little 'paralyzed' with fright?" He laughed softly and removed his foot from Ivan's head. What he was unprepared for was the slow turning of Ivan's head to gaze up at him. Starkling's breath caught in his throat as he saw his reflection in those violet orbs as the crazed smiled slowly grew into a grin. Ivan didn't seem to care that the turning of his head caused the blades to nick at his skin again. Starkling trembled a bit as he was finding it difficult to break his gaze from the other man's laughing one. Ivan didn't even blink but kept the same mad look on his face, as if it was frozen in time. That look would haunt Starkling's dreams for many nights to come.

"Lord Starkling?" Said Lord Henry, breaking him from his trance and he nearly screamed.

"W-WHAT?" He shouted at Lord Henry who looked surprised at the outburst.

"We need to take him now."

"Right…yes of course." Starkling cleared his throat. "Bind him."

Starkling had to turn away from Ivan's gaze as the soldiers quickly tied his wrists behind his back and his arms at his sides. Ivan was forced to his feet, still stunned from the blow but able to steady himself. A soldier quickly put a rope around his neck and pulled it tight. Ivan let out a choked laugh at the extreme precautious they were taking with him as if he were a wild boar. The was not much he could do right now so he let the soldiers led him out of the room, their ropes and spears ensuring his confinement. But Ivan was not concerned with them but instead focused his same stare and grin on Starkling's back. The man was terrorized by his look earlier and Ivan couldn't help it if that was the expression he wore at Starkling's words. The man was insulting him and signing his own death warrant so how could he NOT look at him amusingly? His gaze must have been working for Starkling spun around with pure hatred and anger written on his face.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Ivan kept the grin. "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO THREATEN ME, IVAN!" Ivan tilted his head a bit but that was all. Starkling's fist quickly met with his good cheek, making his teeth bite at the skin instead. More blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and it would bruise just the same as the one Yao brutalized before. Yet he slowly brought his gaze back to Starkling and the blood staining his teeth while he kept the grin only frightened the man more.

"Starkling, don't let him get to you!" Said Lord Lincroft. "You know he is insane!"

"Just you wait, maniac! I will have you swinging from a rope soon enough!" Ivan only winked at him in response and the next thing he knew, Starkling had taken out his sword and hit him wildly with the hilt. With the blow from the blunt object earlier and the jeweled hilt of the sword it didn't take more than two hits for Ivan to go down. He nearly brought down two of the guards with him for they were unprepared for his sudden weight. Once he was flat on the stone floor he could hear the men talking above him but they were all muffled. His ears were ringing from the blows and his vision was slowly starting to fade. The last thing he remembered seeing was a displayed suit of armor before everything went completely black.

Next time he opened his eyes he was staring up at a dark, moldy stone ceiling. He was resting on something that smelled of all things unpleasant but it was soft. Was it a bed or a mat? He couldn't be too sure but one thing was for certain he was defiantly in the dungeons. He remained still for a long while, waiting for the pain in his head to fade. After some time he attempted to sit up but was surprised when it proved difficult. Ivan looked at his wrists and saw they were shackled. He looked down to see that his ankles were also shackled and a long, heavy chain linked them all together. At the end of each shackle was a small but heavy teardrop shaped weight, which most likely were added to keep him from attacking anyone or escaping easily. Ivan chuckled and made himself sit up, listening to the chains clang against one another. Walking would be extremely hard and use of his hands would be even more difficult. He then noticed an extra cold weight on his neck and knew there was a shackle there as well. That was the center hold for the long chain that linked the shackles together.

"You'd think I was some sort of wild animal."

He said out loud to himself as he began to make his way off of the bed. The weights at his ankles dropped loudly to the floor and almost landed on his left foot. That was something he would have to watch out for in the future days here. With a heavy grunt he stood up from the bed, his arms jerking painfully as the weights held them down. Ivan grumbled a bit and flexed his arms, trying to get used to the weights that hung from them. He could maneuver around enough but punching someone would prove nearly impossible. He would have to get a swinging momentum going for quite a while and even then the force might snap his wrists. With an annoyed sigh Ivan proceeded to explore his new quarters, even if there was hardly anything there. He drug his feet along the floor, hearing the weights groan against the stone floor. There was a small bookshelf with some dusty books that would entertain him for a while, a small table and chair, and the bed.

There was a tiny, stone barred window that gave a small amount of sunlight so Ivan lumbered his way over to it. He had to stand on his tiptoes to see out of it and all he saw was the execution courtyard. A day or so ago he was standing right there on that dais, lopping off a man's head. Now he was stuck inside this dungeon waiting to loose his own head. That thought made him laugh and he turned from the window to go back to the bed. He was not used to the weights yet and he had to rest his muscles. He wasn't afraid of death, whether it came to him or not. He really had no fear of dying because he knew he had his best men working on his case. Vash would see things through and Toris would manipulate the judges to buy them time. Yes, everything would work out and then Ivan would be able to have his throne.

King Ivan. The name had a nice ring to it and it made him giggle happily. He went to lie back on the bed, having to pull the weights up onto the mattress with him. Now he was able to get lost in his daydream about what he would do once he was on his throne. Of course Alfred was the first image to appear in his head, sitting next to him on the dais with royal jewels and smaller crown. Ivan pictured himself sitting on the throne, the ancient crown of kings past adorning his head and the red royal robe resting on his shoulders. Everything would be his to have and control. He would be sure to gather many friends and allies to strengthen his realm. If they refused he could always use force to get what he wanted. He would have to change some of the laws as well and breathe new life into the realm. It would be his kingdom and he would run it his way. Right now, of course, these were just blueprints for he did not have all the necessary documents, records, or council to approve all this. Too bad there was no paper and quill in the dungeon or he could spend some time writing out what he wanted to change or what he wanted to do. He certainly would have enough time to do so.

But aside from the changes in law and court, Ivan's mind crept back to his image of Alfred. His rose would have the best of everything, of that he was sure to do. He remembered seeing the late queen in different collections of jewelry every day and she wore them in mass quantities. They were the royal jewels passed down since the beginning of the lineage and were always given to the queen. He pictured Alfred wearing most of the jewels and would make sure that he did once they were properly crowned. He wanted his rose to glisten in the sunlight when they would parade outside so all could see what precious treasure he had. Then he envisioned Alfred lying naked on their bed in nothing but said jewels and crown adorning his body with a wanton, seductive look in his eyes. Having Alfred covered in cake and pie was pleasing enough but he much rather prefer the jewels instead. Aside from that, the mix of different flavors, fruits, and heavy sugar gave him a bad stomachache later on. Jewels wouldn't be as brutal and were more pleasing to the eye.

He moaned at the perfect image and felt him grow hard within seconds. However, masturbating in a place like this just didn't seem appealing to him so he would have to wait patiently for it to go away. Much to his dismay, his cock was not growing smaller like he wished so he had to think of something that would stop the tightening ache. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to envision something of a sexual nature that would calm his raging hard-on. An image of Gilbert taking Ludwig from behind popped behind his eyelids and he immediately felt his erection deflate. He let out a contented sigh and looked up at the moss and mold on the ceiling.

"I'll have to remember that in the future." He said to himself and closed his eyes again, this time waiting for sleep.

Perhaps he shouldn't be so laid back and relaxed right now when he was in pretty deep water. Oh well, that's what he was paying people for. They would do all the hard work for him while he relaxed with peace of mind. Was it rude? Yes. Was it unappreciative? Yes. Was it lazy? Yes. But did he care? No. If they accepted the money and the job then it was their choice so Ivan felt no guilt about it. Very rarely did he feel guilt anyway but considering all the free time he had now he could explore other parts of himself. Or not. But thinking back on his beloved rose, he wondered what his little Alfred was doing right now.

"I want the bed by the window!" Alfred whined as he shoved his shoulder against Matthew's, pushing him away from the bed.

"No! You always get the good stuff!" Matthew countered softly, shoving back.

"I'm older!"

"So what?"

"I'm your future queen!"

"You're nothing but a bully brother!"

"I'll tell Ludwig!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

The two continued their fight for dominance of the window bed. Tino and Feliks were offering no help but were quite content with watching the fight play out. Matthew stepped on one of Alfred's loose boot ties and made him stumble. This gave Matthew the opportunity to jump on the bed and claim it for himself. Matthew let out a soft 'yes' as he and his bear laid claim to the soft sheets. Alfred stomped his foot, shouting that Matthew played dirty. Matthew just smiled cutely at him, proud of his triumph. It was then that Alfred suddenly lifted his own arm and bit down on it.

"Owww! Ludwig! Ludwig, Matthew bit me!"

"WHAT?" Matthew squeaked out as Alfred hurried to the door and shouted for Ludwig. Feliks start to snicker behind his hand and Tino just rolled his eyes for he was used to this sort of thing.

"What in the blazes is going on in here?" Ludwig came in shouting, annoyance clearly written on his face. Feliciano peeked out from his side to look into the room.

"Matthew bit me! Look!" Alfred showed Ludwig his arm.

"NO! NO I DIDN'T! HE'S LYING!" Matthew pleaded his case then turned to the other two. "Come on you guys! You saw it!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Feliks said, playing dumb. Tino just smiled and shook his head, which reminded Matthew that the brown-eyed boy never involved himself with their scuffles.

"Matthew William Jones! I will not have such childish pranks going on in my household!"

"But-!"

"No buts! I am running a secure, tight ship here and I will not have such shenanigans playing out!" He looked at Alfred. "Now how did this happen?"

"I was at the bed first but Matthew got mad and shoved me away. When I said 'no' he got mad and bit me."

"Alfred you're lying!" Matthew whined.

"Matthew, off that bed and find another! You've lost it!" Ludwig crossed his arms threateningly and Matthew easily got off the bed and took the one beside it, pouting. "Good. Let this be a lesson to all of you that I will not tolerate any more tomfoolery while you are all living under my roof."

"May we like, laugh?" Feliks asked him with a hint of sarcasm but one narrow glare from the large man shut him up on the spot.

"Now finish getting settled so we can go over the full rules of the house. Lets go, Feli."

"Ve~ see you guys soon!"

When they both left the room Alfred immediately jumped onto the bed and let out a very loud and obnoxious sigh. Matthew's face was red with a temper that only his sibling could erupt in him. Alfred looked over and gave him the infamous sibling grin of victory that was won by foul play. The victory grin that all siblings had faced at least once in their lives and it was more than enough to make Matthew fume with anger. No one could ever get him mad like Alfred.

"That was a dirty trick, Alfred!" Matthew glared hurt eyes at him. "You're always getting me into trouble! I'm going to tell Gilbert about this!"

"Pfft. I'm not afraid of him. And if you had just given me the bed I wouldn't have had to do it!"

"But you're always doing things like this to me!"

"Hardly! So I played a few jokes on you when you were what? Five? Six? Big deal! You make shit up!"

"I do not! You tortured me when we were little and you still do! Once you were older you started it up again!"

"Did he like, stop for awhile?" Feliks asked Matthew with an amused grin on his face.

"Yes, and only because Arthur never believed his lies! He knew Alfred was always up to no good!" Alfred just leaned back on the bed to rest.

"I'm done talking about this. Grow up, Mattie." Matthew wanted to give him a harsh growl but it came out soft instead. Matthew pouted more and hugged the bear close to his chest when Tino came over to him.

"It's alright, Mattie. How about I sleep here and you can have the window bed in the next room, okay?" Matthew smiled at him.

"Really Tino! But isn't that your bed? Are you sure you want to give it up?"

"I don't mind at all! This one is actually bigger than my current one so Berwald and I will have more room." he smiled "Go ahead." Alfred sat up with a crushing glare at Tino who just shrugged his shoulders at him. Matthew stood up and had to resist the urge to shout 'nyah, nyah' at his big brother as he left the room. Tino and Feliks followed him out, leaving only Alfred alone in the room.

Alfred didn't mind being alone for a while after the trip here. The ride wasn't long at all but being in a bumpy carriage did a number on your back and rump. Ludwig and Feliciano's new house wasn't anything to sneeze at. It was sizable enough for just the two of them and a few servants. There was even a little farm behind the castle house with a stable and hen house. Since the ground was mostly stone and hardly any grass the goats and sheep fed only on hay. There were a few ducks and geese as well that roamed the courtyard along with the chickens and Alfred felt like he was back on the farm. However, this time he won't have to do any of the work. Now that he was the future queen he had the privilege of doing nothing. He wouldn't have to do manual labor any more. Alfred could hear Arthur scolding him in his head about how bad it was to be lazy and how he should always keep working so his mind would remain active. But Alfred would now have 'queenly' work to do, which he knew was different from hard farm work. And Ivan had promised him that Arthur would be one of their advisors so his father figure would not have to raise a hand in hard labor again. He couldn't picture Arthur being upset or angry with that.

What was Ivan doing right now, Alfred wondered. He was probably busy with getting things ready for his reign and keeping the other nobles from causing any trouble. Hopefully he wouldn't have to stay here for long and he can go back to the palace to be his husband. Alfred then began to wonder what Yao was doing and how he was feeling. The man didn't say a word to any of them during the trip and Feliciano had granted Yao his own room. Even though it was the smallest room in the castle Yao took it without complaint. He knew Yao was going through a very hard time and had to make a tough decision so he wouldn't want to bother him for a while. Alfred did want to talk with Yao and maybe try to make him feel better about the situation but it was best to let the man cool down first. Even though it was Yao's own decision it wasn't an easy one. And would Yao even talk to him? Yao said he was only made at Ivan but did he have time to think it over more and decide to blame him as well? Ivan did sign that divorce paper fast and claimed Alfred his legitimate wife the moment after.

If he were Yao he would be angry with himself too. Oh well, there was no point in fretting about it now. In a couple of day Alfred would attempt to see Yao and hopefully get to talk to him. He could let him know that Ivan had plans to offer him a job in his court and with luck Yao would take a position. He considered Yao a friend and he didn't want to loose him as one. They would need all the friends and allies they could get once they were officially crowned. Alfred smiled at the thought and closed his eyes, rolling over on his side to catch a quick, peaceful catnap.

"This is a disaster." Toris said from his writing desk, his head I his hand and his quill limp in the other. "We've gone from bad to worse and then to double worse a second after!"

"You aren't talking sense right now, Toris. Pull yourself together!" Vash hollered at him. "Fretting about this matter won't solve it. We need to use our heads right now. We all know for a fact that this was a setup to get rid of Ivan. We just need to make sure we have solid evidence that will punch holes in their accusations when it's brought to court." Toris looked at him and nodded. "Good, now what's the first bit of evidence we have?"

"Well, Arthur told me that he was delivering a tray of hot tea to the king when the royal scribe took it from him. He said that the king wasn't seeing anyone and that only he could bring the tea to him." Vash thought for a moment.

"Hm…interesting. And the scribe said that Ivan must have had the tea poisoned ahead of time?" Toris nodded and turned to Kiku.

"What do you think, Kiku? About the poison, I mean." Toris asked him.

"I already spoke to the chefs and Francis in the kitchen and they all said that there was nothing suspicious that night. One of them said that he had gotten the tealeaves fresh out of the herb garden and put them in the water. He said he never left the pot and he even tasted the tea to make sure it was to the king's liking. And Francis said he saw him taste the tea."

"And that chef is still alive right now?" Vash asked him.

"Yes, he is. There are some poisons that take a longer time to get into the bloodstream but he would have been dead by now if it were poisoned. For what it's worth, I think that the scribe assumed it was the tea because it was the last thing the king had before he died."

"So you're saying that it's possible he was poisoned, or dead, beforehand?" Kiku nodded.

"And Arthur said that he took the tray of tea straight from the chef who made it, so nothing could have been slipped in." Toris pointed out as he finished documenting everything Kiku was saying.

"We have a right to say that the tea was a setup because it all fits in too perfectly with his death." Vash stated. "Now Kiku, I have a special job for you. You count as a servant so I want you to help the others 'clean out' the king's room. Be on the lookout for anything strange or suspicious that you may come across."

"Yes, I will do what I can."

"Good, get on that then." Vash politely ordered and Kiku got up to do so. When he was gone Vash spoke to Toris. "Gilbert told me that he has some of his most trustworthy men listening around for anything out of the ordinary among the guards."

"Yes, Gilbert told me that he finds the guards' testimony about Ivan being in the room before the king died and the whole tea thing very suspicious." Vash snapped his fingers.

"Perfect. Take this down! We have to try and figure out WHY the guards chose to agree about the whole tea thing yet not point out that Ivan may have killed him earlier when they 'saw' him leaving. They didn't even entertain the notion."

"But the king was found dead in the morning and the tea tray was by his side on the table."

"Like Kiku said there are poisons that don't take effect right away. The guards should have said that the poisoning may have happened earlier, but they didn't."

"Gilbert said they were awfully calm about it too and said very little. I think they were paid." Vash nodded.

"I agree with you. The guards and the scribe were all paid by someone to help frame Ivan. Whether they had a hand in killing the king or not isn't important at the moment. However, I think we should turn our focus now onto the KING and how he was acting before all this happened. What do you know?" Toris looked at another scroll.

"Well, the servants and the scribe had all said he was very distraught and depressed over the death of his son that he was wallowing in despair. The scribe said the king was reluctant to write anything more other than to name his successor."

"And that's when all this started to happen." Toris nodded then looked at Vash.

"This may be far-fetched but…do you think we could bring up the fact that maybe…just maybe, the king wanted to die?" Vash looked at him, squinting his eyes in thought.

"You mean suicide."

"Yes. I mean when I spoke to Ivan he said the king was going to die of a broken heart or something and that he was near death anyway."

"He wouldn't be the first man to kill himself after the death of his wife and child. And that's not a far-fetched notion, Toris. That is a logical situation so write it down." Toris did so. "He may have felt that he had nothing left to live for and he didn't want to keep going on living. He was already in his end years so he probably thought nothing of it."

"So where do we go from here? Do we have anything else?"

"We need to do some more investigating and interviewing before we can make more claims. Deliver the message to Ludwig and Alfred about all that has happened here so they know. And I want Arthur to deliver it. Actually, make that both Arthur AND Francis."

"Why?"

"I don't want them being arrested or charged with the whole tea poisoning. Starkling and the others will target them because they are close with Ivan. I think it is actually best to get them both out of here.

"What about Kiku?"

"They have no reason to go after him. I'll start keeping him with me just in case though. Gilbert is needed here in case of attacks at the wall. Which I fear will be happening again soon." Toris nodded.

"I heard that too. If it's not one thing then it's another." Toris sighed heavily.

"The sooner we get Ivan on the throne the sooner we can end the war. We will offer that in court as well so the word gets out to the public about Ivan's plan to stop the war. It will help us to have the people supporting Ivan's case." Toris smiled softly.

"I didn't even think of that."

"It will take a couple of years to get things back to the way they were after the war but if everyone is willing to work together we can do it."

"When I talk to the judges I will ask permission to see Ivan and take down his words of royal conduct. We can present it to the court as well."

"The more we have in writing, the better. So finish the letter to Ludwig and Alfred and get the other two out of here as soon as possible. I'm going to go see if I can get anything out of that scribe guy."

"And I'll get this letter off and ride out to the city court." Toris smiled at the pleasant way things were slowly coming together and it was giving him hope. They may just win this case after all!

Everyone at the Ludwig household were sitting down and starting their dinner. They table wasn't big enough for all of them so if you weren't somewhat noble you had to stand. Matthew and Tino stood with no problem while they at but Feliks insisted on sitting at the table. He literally took a seat on the table and began his meal. Even though he was divorced from Ivan the other still viewed Yao as 'noble' so he was allowed to sit at the table. Since Ludwig was just starting out they could only eat one of the geese and some fresh vegetables for dinner. Plus, he had some extra mouths to feed and he wished he hadn't chosen to keep working for Ivan.

"Sir Ludwig." A servant boy came in and bowed. "Two men are here to see you. They have a message addressed to you and Lady Alfred." Alfred and Ludwig exchanged glances.

"Who are the men?"

"They said they know you. One is Arthur the other is Francis?"

"Why are they here?" Alfred asked, slightly confused then he gasped. "I hope nothing happened!" Ludwig shrugged his shoulders.

"Send them in." He ordered and the servant girl left the room, soon returning with their two friends.

"Good evening everyone!" Francis said with a pleasant smile. The others responded with general greetings of their own before Ludwig stood up from his chair.

"What brings you both here?" He asked and Arthur held up a wax sealed letter.

"I'm afraid we come bringing bad news." He said flatly and looked at Alfred, his features softening. "Ivan's been arrested on suspicion of murdering the king."

"What! That can't be! Ivan would never do that to the king! They were friends!" Alfred pushed up from his chair. "We have to get him out!"

"Calm down." Ludwig said firmly and he went to Arthur to take the letter. "Everyone settle down, let me read it." Ludwig broke the seal and opening the parchment to begin reading. Arthur continued filling in the others.

"So right now he has Lord Vash and Toris working on his case. Vash actually sent us both here to remain because he fears we may be targeted next."

"What would they target you?" Matthew asked softly.

"Well, I'm his personal chef and Arthur delivered the tea…" Francis started. "So if they REALLY wanted to cause more trouble they could snatch us up. And I couldn't stand to see my dove locked up in a dark cage." Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and lightly kicked his heel. Ludwig refolded the paper and turned to Arthur.

"This letter from Toris says a lot. Sounds like Ivan has a pretty good case…but why haven't we heard that the king has died?"

"The royal advisor hasn't announced it publicly yet." Francis said. "Most likely they'll do it tomorrow." Ludwig nodded and handed the letter to Alfred.

"You're supposed to read it as well." Alfred took and gave a small, lop-sided smirk and looked to Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and took the letter back.

"I'll read it to you."

"Arthur, can we talk about this alone?" Alfred asked and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, as your future queen and you my future advisor we should start practicing with things like this."

"Why can't I come?" Francis whimpered and Arthur shoved him towards the table.

"Drink some wine instead." Francis grinned and kissed his cheek, quickly snatching the wine bottle from Feliciano. "Alright, lets go somewhere."

Alfred led him to his room and offered him Tino's bed to sit on. Arthur took a seat and watched as Alfred removed his cloak and placed it on a chair before sitting on his own bed. He asked Arthur various questions about Ivan's welfare that Arthur could not answer for him. Arthur had to settle him down before he started reading the long letter from Toris that stated everything that happened and what they were planning. Alfred hung on every word and Arthur was surprised that he did not fall asleep. He knew Alfred had to be very worried about Ivan if he was this focused.

"We need to help!" Arthur just looked at him and shook his head.

"No Alfred, there's nothing we can do. We'll only make things worse for Ivan. Let Vash and Toris handle this."

"Hell no! I'm the future queen of this kingdom! That's my husband they have locked up and my kingdom they're trying to take over! I can't just wait around for something happen! We need to take action!"

"Get off your high horse!" Arthur hissed at him. "I could never get you to clean up after yourself so how could you POSSIBLY save a kingdom?"

"You have NO faith in m whatsoever! I'm making you my ADVISOR, Arthur! You should be grateful!"

"You just want me to do all the hard work for you! I will not be blamed for your harebrain ideas and mistakes!" Alfred sighed.

"Then I'll just have to let Francis do it instead."

"Over my dead body! You can't give that wine loving pervert a title like that! He'd probably send gift baskets to the enemies and offer them a home cooked meal! You can't run a kingdom like that!" Alfred just smiled at him and Arthur gave an aggravated sigh. "Fine! What is it that you want to do?"

He wanted to see what kind of stupid idea Alfred would come with. He would probably say something about catapulting cabbages or the like. However, Alfred was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Arthur smirked as he pictured smoke coming out from Alfred's ears since his brain must be working at a capacity it wasn't familiar with. Being an advisor was certainly something he would be good at and he is the perfect choice for Alfred. No one else can decode his writing or understand his ideas like he could. This also meant that he would have to work more closely with Ivan, which he wasn't too excited about. They were already on bad terms and Ivan would be watching him like a hawk around Alfred.

"I've got it!" Alfred pounded his fist into his palm. "I've got the perfect idea! I thought long and hard about it!" He smiled proudly.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No I- oh, very funny." Alfred frowned for a moment then smiled again. "I think that we should go and talk peace terms with the other king!" Arthur just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Speak peace terms with the bad king! You know, the guy we're at war with!"

"I know that you dipshit! But what do you know about peace terms?"

"I look at it this way. We all want the war to end! Ivan's spoken of it to me and Toris even said it in his letter! Ivan wants to start everything new and end the war. But we don't know what exactly STARTED this war! And for things to be peaceful we need to make friends with the other kingdom, right? So you and I will go as the future queen and royal advisor and discuss many topics and issues with the king! If he agrees to a peace treaty then he can help us get Ivan out of jail! We'll make sure that the peace treaty can't happen unless Ivan, and myself, are on the throne! What do you think of THAT?"

"I…have to admit that is a very good plan, Alfred, but what if it DOESN'T work and it backfires? They may arrest us and hold us there."

"That's just a chance we have to take, Arthur. I think if we are very humble and working hard to make everything better the king should just let us go. I really don't think we have to worry about being arrested. I mean, you always said that you should know your enemy and try to see things from their side, right?"

"You actually listened to me enough to remember that?" Arthur replied with a laugh.

"Yes! Yes I remembered it because it made a lot of sense! If we go to the kingdom and see what kind of shape their in, hear their troubles, ideas, issues, and so on we can understand them better! Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding or something. As nice as our king was to me I know he wasn't the kindest person to others."

"Of course not. That's why he liked Ivan so much." Arthur stood up and walked over to Alfred, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You know, Alfred, I have to say you've impressed me today. You actually had a decent, well thought out idea. The last time we had a serious talk like this you were almost nine and you said you would grow very long arms so you could bring down the sun."

"Why would I have said that?" Arthur smiled softly.

"Because we were having a shortage of crops that year and your solution was to bring the sun closer to the ground so they would grow faster. Then you said you wanted Matthew to bring the moon closer so the rivers would flood and water the crops. And you actually thought you could grow your arms long enough." He laughed.

"Hey! That's a pretty smart idea for a nine year old!" Alfred pouted.

"Yes, it was. It was a ridiculous one but it was full of hope and childish innocence. Your heart is always in the right place, Alfred, but your brain is always in your ass." He poked at Alfred's heart. "THIS is always a good thing. But THIS," He tapped Alfred's head. "Is more useful. Understand?"

"Yeah…I understand, Arthur. So what do you say? Can we do it?" He looked at him hopefully.

"Ah…" he looked into those damn blue eyes full of hope and determination that he found he couldn't say no. "I hate you." He hissed softly at him. "But…" He sighed. "Alright. Alright we'll go. Lets give it a shot."

"YES!"

"I can't believe I just said I would do that…I must be out of my mind. Ever since I said 'yes' to marrying Francis I've been slipping from sanity!" Alfred hugged him tight.

"You're just doing what you know is right, Arthur! We're a team and I'm going to save the kingdom! I'll be the hero who ended the war and saved the world!"

"Bring it down a bit, Alfred." Arthur pulled away from him. "Don't get to cocky because you had one good idea. We still don't know if it will work yet. And just because you're going to be wearing a crown doesn't mean you'll be a hero."

"You'll see, Artie! You'll see!" He slapped him on the back. "Now, as my advisor, I guess I should ask you what YOUR thoughts are on the matter. Do you think we should add anything to it?"

"Yes, actually. I think we should send a letter back to Toris and have him send us a copy of Ivan's words about ending the war and changing some laws. If we have that we can present it to the other king so he will know that we are serious." Alfred grinned.

"Perfect! You're so smart, Artie! I didn't even think of that! But wait, we're not going to let Toris know we're doing this, right?"

"No, we'll keep that to ourselves. We'll just say that you want to look it over as well and then we'll just…take off in the night. Like we did to save Berwald and Tino. You know Ludwig wouldn't let us go if we asked him."

"You're right about that…okay, so you write and send the letter to Toris and once we get the copy we will leave that night."

"Yes, lets just hope that there's no attack before then. Remember those barbarians are still being paid to battle. They may attack the wall again. If that's the case then we will have to find another way out. And I know how to get to the to the other kingdom. The royal cities are about a days ride and a half apart."

"Perfect! Then start writing that letter to Toris!" He smiled then went to the window and looked out at the palace in the distance. "I wonder what Ivan is doing?" He asked softly.

"Probably sitting on the bed and thinking. Or sleeping."

"I mean…I hope he's alright. They aren't doing anything bad to him, are they Arthur?" He turned to look at Arthur who shook his head.

"No, he's just in the dungeon." He did not want to Alfred that it was possible the nobles would start doing horrible things to Ivan because they have the power to do so. It wasn't worth worrying Alfred over something that may or may not happen.

"Okay…I hope everything works out quickly for us so we can get him out of there. I want Ivan out and back with me."

"You're really starting to care about him, aren't you?" Arthur said and Alfred looked back out the window. "I still don't approve fully of your marriage to him. You do know that." Alfred nodded.

"It's…hard to explain. It's just…something we share together…like it draws us together. I can't explain it but I know I like how it feels. It has to be love, what else could it be?"

"You're young, Alfred. We both are. You haven't known Ivan long enough to say you feel REAL love for him. I can't even say that about Francis. Love grows in time and as we go on we will learn what it feels like more and more."

"I guess you're right but…but when I see him my heart flutters and my tail wags! When I think about him I feel excited! When I'm lying in his arms I feel like I belong there. Don't you feel that way with Francis?" Arthur nodded.

"Yeah…I do. Half the time I hate him but…but it's not REAL hate. I guess my feelings are hard to explain too."

"So why don't you keep that smart mouth closed about these types of matters! There isn't always a logical and rational answer for everything!" he smirked and walked over to Arthur, flicking his nose.

"OW!"

Toris rode his horse through the city streets, making his way to the courthouse. Word of the king's death had finally been made public but the advisor would not let anything more be said about how it happened. He also did not want it to be public knowledge that the king had chosen a successor and who it was. Toris was well aware of the reasoning behind it and he couldn't blame the advisor for wanting to keep all of this secret for a while longer. It also gave Vash and himself more time to work things out. On the flip side of it, good news travels fast and word of mouth with hit first before a public announcement.

Toris though the streets were busy for news of the death of the king but he knew life still had to go on in one way or another. The people still had jobs to fulfill and mouths to feed. He saw the courthouse coming into view and he smiled, patting the piece of parchment safely tucked in his vest pocket. He was bringing to the judges the word of Ivan's new ideals, laws, and talk of peace. Toris had not been granted permission by the council but Gilbert's fist to the guards on duty said differently. So the guards to let Toris pass by without trouble. Of course, Toris gave them all a gold coin for their silence and they graciously took it.

When Toris saw how barbarically Ivan was changed he felt remorse for the man. Ivan could not do any harm being locked up like this so the chains were a bit excessive. Ivan was pleased to see him and the first thing he asked was if Alfred was safe. Toris had said yes but they had to quickly get to work before they were found out. Ivan must have already had these ideas thought out because he rambled them off with ease and Toris was able to quickly write them down. The part about ending the war was his favorite and he knew his old comrades at the court hall would be just as excited as he was. After his meeting here he would ride to Ludwig's home to deliver another copy of Ivan's words to Alfred. He wouldn't be able to see Ivan again in such a short time so he forged his signature on the second copy. He found it a little odd that Alfred wanted to see the paper so quickly but he dismissed it from his mind.

As he arrived at the large courthouse he let his horse be taken to the stables and went inside. The courthouse was always busy with everything from stolen livestock to murder. As an ex-judge he was let in past the line and taken to the meeting room where they always gathered to discuss a case. He was surprised to see the same faces greet him.

"Toris, old friend! Wonderful to see you again!" Said an elderly judge.

"Good morning, Judge Mercer. It's a pleasure to see you all again too. I'm sure you know why I'm here, though." Toris took a seat at the table.

"About the king's death and Ivan's arrest, correct?" Said another judge.

"Yes. I have a paper here that states Lord Ivan's procedures and changes when he becomes king." He took the parchment out from his vest. "He also wants to end the war and open up new trade routes. Lord Vash and I fully support his idea." Toris handed Judge Mercer the paper to read. "By the way, is Judge Heracles? Is he here today?"

"He just stepped out a few minutes ago to freshen up from his ride. He'll be back shortly." Said Judge Mercer, opening the paper to start skimming through it.

"Ah, good. I wish to speak with him when he returns."

"You know the royal council have already brought their complaints and evidence to us, right?" Spoke another judge.

"I do know that, Judge Trevor. These are only the start of what we have to counter their accusations. Has there been a date set for the trial?"

"Not as of yet." Replied Judge Mercer. "We still have various concerns of our own to consider first but I promise you that we are working on. You remember how it was, Toris. We have hundreds of trails and cases to put dates for." Toris smiled softly.

"Yes, I understand, but this is a very important one for it is dealing with the future of our kingdom."

"We have taken that into consideration. Please Toris, you know how big this case is. It needs to be taken up with all the necessary precautions. You haven't been gone that long to forget that."

"Forgive me, Judge Mercer." The man scoffed softly and folded the paper back up.

"He makes valid points. On the spot I would say I approve but there are still discussions and meetings to be had that may sway my personal verdict."

Toris had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. This was the reason why he chose to leave the high courts; they took too long. Sitting through all those 'carefully discussed' meetings would bore anyone to sleep and he was surprised that Judge Heracles was still here. The two of them always talked about leaving the judicial system and Toris was the first to do it. One of the other doors opened and he saw the familiar face of his old friend coming to the table.

"Judge Heracles! Look who's here!" Judge Trevor called his attention over to Toris.

"Oh, hello Toris. Long time no see."

"Good morning, Heracles. I was just dropping by to hand Judge Mercer Ivan's case papers."

"Oh yes, I was told about that."

"Do you have some free time? We can take a walk and catch up before I have to leave." Toris offered and Heracles nodded, waiting for his old friend to join him. Once they had exited the meeting room and were out of earshot Toris was ready to discuss business. "Heracles, I know I haven't seen you in awhile and I would love to chat about things old and new but I do have something urgent to speak with you about." Heracles looked at him.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay. I'm sure you're aware that a lot of evidence regarding Lord Ivan's case were bought by bribes, right?" Heracles nodded calmly.

"Of course. We always take that into consideration when cases come from nobles."

"Then you can be prepared for bribes to come your way. I know Lord Starkling and the others will try to buy your verdicts. Not yours, because you're better than that, but it's the other judges on the stand that worry me."

"I know what you are saying but what exactly would you like me to do?" Toris stopped them at a secluded area of the hall.

"Keep an eye for anything suspicious. Watch out for those bribes. I know that Lord Starkling has more things planned and Vash wants to nip them in the bud before they come to be. Catch my drift?"

"I do. You know I have never been a supporter of the higher ups, especially those who 'pay' their way up. I do not go easy on nobles with my votes and verdicts. But I have nothing against Lord Ivan personally. I've heard many stories, of course, but if you support him then that's enough for me. I'll keep an eye on things for you here." Toris smiled.

"Thank you, my friend. I knew I could count on you!"

"You've helped me in the past so I will help you. If Lord Vash needs to speak to me at all that's fine. Most judges don't like to speak to the lawyers beforehand but I don't mind."

"Thanks again, Heracles! I promise we'll get together sometime after all this is settled!" Toris smiled at him and Heracles nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure I will see you periodically throughout this case, yes?"

"Yes, I should be here conducting business from time to time. Take care of yourself and thanks again, old friend! I still have hundreds of things I need to get accomplished."

"I understand. Don't overwork yourself." Toris nodded and waved happily to Heracles before leaving the building. He was thankful to have a friend in a high place and Heracles was a man he could put his trust in. Ivan wasn't out of the woods yet but things were starting to work out in his favor.

By nightfall Alfred and Arthur were already packed with their horses saddled. They had left a note for Matthew that would tell him where they went and why but he was not allowed to tell anyone else. Alfred never wanted Matthew to worry in full if he didn't need to. Arthur had told Francis and after some lengthy arguing and whining his fiancé gave in let him go. Arthur knew Francis was worried about him going off like this but no one tells him 'no' when he sets his mind to something. They were dressed in their plain traveling clothes but Alfred packed one of his noble outfits to wear when he greets the king. They had the paper safely tucked in Arthur's saddlebag since he did not trust Alfred to properly hold on to it. When they had finished packing they mounted their horses and took one final look around to make sure they were alone. Alfred looked at Arthur for reassurance and he winked in response. Their biggest surprise as they rode out of the stable was the stranger on horseback standing in their path. Alfred and Arthur pulled their horses to a halt, fearing they were caught.

"Who are you!" Arthur demanded. "State your name, stranger!" The stranger lowered their cloak hood and they were surprised to see Yao there.

"Yao? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked in surprise. Yao looked at them and gave a little snort, walking his horse over to stand next to theirs.

"I'm coming with you to the other kingdom."

"But how did you know what we were doing?" Arthur asked him.

"It's kind of hard to have to NOT listen when Alfred talks so loud." Arthur nodded in agreement to that and Alfred gave a little flush of embarrassment. "Anyway, I was curious as to where you both were going so I excused myself and followed. I overheard you both talking in the room and I decided that I wanted to help my kingdom and my king." Alfred and Arthur exchanged looks before turning back to him.

"Uh…are you sure, Yao?" Alfred asked him. "I mean…I was pretty sure you were harboring resentment for Ivan after the divorce. And I thought you were afraid of horses?"

"If I don't have to ride them I won't." Yao stated. "But I don't have a choice at the moment. This is the best means of transportation right now. Ad I was and still am resentful to Ivan. Regardless, there are larger matters at hand and you two do not know the other kingdom like I do. I've been there before on more than one occasion and you will benefit from me being there. Also…I don't like how Ivan was wrongfully accused and imprisoned…so I want to change that. I know it was those nobles doing it on purpose. And I agree that it is time for changes to be made and for this war to end. So like it or not, I'm traveling with you!" Yao said firmly and Alfred smiled at him.

"Welcome aboard, Yao! We're glad to have you!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Arthur hissed. "Lets just get riding! I want to try and get there before the next nightfall."

"Alright! Lets ride on! Just follow your hero!" Alfred said proudly and kicked his horse into a run. Yao just looked over Arthur.

"I know what you're going to say and it's not worth your breath. Just ride."

They only stopped to camp once and it was just to rest the horses for a bit. Their backs enjoyed the short break as well but Alfred was eager to continue on their way and forced the other two move along. Their ride to the other kingdom went smoothly and they hoped their luck would continue. They knew they had arrived at the kingdom for the ancient border stone pillars were marked the edge. Once they rode past the stone pillars they would be in enemy territory. Arthur had been right when he said that the royal cities were back to back for Alfred could see the back of the palace ahead. They would have to ride all the way around the city walls and to the main gates where Alfred would first have to present himself as 'queen'. Before they could go further Alfred had to stop and change into his nobility clothing and slip on some jewelry. When he was ready he mounted his horse and they proceeded to ride along the wall when a shout echoed through the air.

"HALT! YOU THERE! HALT!"

"It's a patrol guard." Yao said as he brought his horse to a stop with the others. The patrol guard rode up to them with his sword in his hand.

"State your names and what business you have here!" Alfred smiled at him.

"Good morning to you, sir. I am Lady Alfred F. Braginski-Jones, wife to Lord Ivan of Wolf Hall and the future king of our realm! We come barring no ill will but we would like to have an audience with the king." Arthur listened to Alfred's short speech and he couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous it sounded. Maybe it was just because the words were coming out of Alfred's mouth that made it so funny. And where did the 'F' come from?"

"Braginski? We've recently heard that he was named successor to the throne!"

"News travels fast." Yao leaned over to whisper to Arthur who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you have heard right. I am his wife and future queen. My party and I come barring a paper written and signed by him, issuing the desire for a peace treaty. When my husband takes the throne he wishes to come to terms to end this war." The guard seemed to understand and he nodded.

"I will take you to the king. Please, you and your party may follow me." Alfred smiled at them and they followed the patrol guard up along the wall.

Once they were through the city gates Alfred was expecting to see the same type of structure and crowd like his own royal city. However, it was nothing like the city he knew at all. The houses and buildings were poorly kept and some looked to be slowly falling apart. They streets were almost empty as they walked through them, only passing by a few people at a time. The venders were nearly nonexistent and the whole city just appeared deserted. Alfred had to ask the most obvious question to the patrol guard.

"Where is everyone?"

"My lady, I'm afraid you have come at a bad time. Our kingdom is suffering financially due to this war. We have a heavy peasants revolt on our hands. The people in the royal city are afraid of the rebels coming in and destroying everything. Are armies are busy fighting off yours so we hardly have enough manpower to hold off the revolt. They are poor, tired, and hungry...and I don't see how the king could say 'no' to a peace treaty."

"We want him to hear our terms and reasoning, then we will hear his in return." Said Arthur.

"We want to come to a compromise." Yao stated after him.

"Then I pray the king is wise in his decision."

When they reached the palace steps they had to dismount their horse and make their way up the stone stairs. The patrol guard stayed with them as they entered the castle and headed for the main meeting hall. There were other nobles in the palace chatting away softly but they did stop to gaze at the three strangers coming through. Alfred made sure to flash them polite smiles as he passed. This court wasn't as busy as the one back home and Alfred could not help but feel sorrow for this kingdom. Something just did not seem right here and he was determined to figure out what it is. The poor conditions of his city and his people bothered him as well and he wanted to find a way to help them, if he could. And his meeting with the king could not come quick enough for when they entered the meeting room the king was there. Standing next to him was the queen who was looking distressed and ragged, the same as the king.

"Your grace, may I present the future queen, Lady Alfred Braginski and his party." The aging king looked surprised when he heard the name.

"Braginski. You mean Ivan Braginski."

"Yes, your grace." Alfred said with a bow. "I am his wife and future queen."

"Please, have a seat." The king offered and the three did so at the opposite end of the table.

"Thank you. Your majesty, as you may have heard my husband stands accused of murdering the king and he has been jailed unlawfully for it." The king nodded.

"Yes, I heard that my old foe was dead…and that he named Ivan as his successor." The king looked troubled by that as he rolled a plum between his fingers. "That Ivan…he killed my nephew in a brutal manner…" Arthur gulped when he heard those words and he glanced at Yao who looked just as surprised. Alfred spoke quickly.

"Under the orders of the late king, your majesty. Yes, sometimes my husband does go a little overboard with things but that is only when he is provoked, or ordered to do it. He does carry things through to the fullest. I am deeply sorry about your nephew but please…try not to let those feelings get in the way of rational thought." Alfred held his hand out to Arthur and he knew what he was asking for. Arthur reached into his saddlebag and pulled out the paper, handing it to Alfred.

"And what is that?" The king asked.

"These are the direct words of Ivan, my husband, stating terms for a peace treaty. When he becomes king he hopes to end the war and start all over again." The king looked interested and snapped his fingers for a servant to get him the letter. The servant boy brought it to him and the king nearly tore it in half trying to open it. The three waited patiently and silently for him and the queen to read the document carefully. When he was finally finished, he looked up at Alfred and folded it back. "What do you think, your highness?"

"It sounds very promising…and my wife and I would jump at any means to end this war. But how can I be certain Ivan plans to follow through with this?" Alfred looked at Arthur, wanting to give him a chance to speak.

"Ivan knows this war is becoming meaningless and there is no reason for our men, money, and resources to be wasted on it."

"What would really help us understand the war better is if you, your highness, tell us what the fighting is really for." Yao added. "We know it's over land, but what land and why." The king gave a heavy sigh.

"My population has doubled in size in the last twenty years and my kingdom simply is not big enough to keep them living comfortably. We are running out of area for crops and livestock so are people are growing hungry and our exports are getting smaller. I was able to keep things steady by buying imported goods but then the war began and my funds slowly disappeared. I'm sure you can see the toll this war has taken on my people and city. My war supplies were getting so low that I had to use what very little money I had left to hire the barbarians to fight for us. I can call them off at any time for they have already been paid. I would never have had to do that if things were this way. I did not want those barbarians learning of our lands."

"It's a shame this had to happen, your grace." Alfred said. "But when did the war start and why?"

"The war started when my ambassador went to your king, asking if we could expand my kingdom using his extra land to start growing crops and raising livestock. I had offered to share the good with him and figured we could open a fair trading ground where food and supplies won't become an issue for anyone."

"But he was selfish and spoiled." Started his queen. "He did not want to give up his land. He did not see our problem as a concern for him. And HE was the first to send troops onto our land in warning. He chose to flex his muscles by attacking our smaller villages, so we retaliated."

"And here we are." The king said with a sigh. Alfred suddenly slammed his fists on the table and stood up from his chair.

"That is what this war was all about? It just escaladed to this? I can't believe it, Arthur!"

"It is a shock, Alfred. I didn't know all those details." Alfred turned back to the king.

"Your highness, I see no fault in your idea and I full heartedly support it. I think open trade between our kingdoms for food and supplies will solve our poverty issue as well."

"You probably already know that Alfred was a peasant, and so was Arthur." Yao stated and the king nodded.

"I did know that. I knew Ivan had married a peasant and I was surprised to hear about it." Alfred smirked.

"Well your highness, I for one KNOW what it is like to struggle every day for food, to go to bed hungry, to work your hands to the bone only to find your money taken for war taxes. If we can start slowly putting an end to that then both our kingdoms will flourish!"

"But how can we make this a reality if Ivan is locked in jail?" The king asked and Yao raised his hand to speak.

"That's where we need you, your highness. If you can put your own terms together for our court in support of Ivan's ascend to the throne, then we have a much higher chance of pleasing the public and having the court favor in our rule. The nobles who framed Ivan are pushing for a democratic approach of VOTING for the next ruler. Where that is helpful in other ways, I for one can not see it working for kinghood." The king nodded.

"You are right. The nobles would have more money to pay for votes. I would not work alongside a kingdom that is run by snakes."

"So you're saying that you will help us?" Arthur asked but the king shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't come to a decision just yet. There are a few things I have to consider…my biggest issue is Ivan himself. His reputation and his brutality…the way he killed and exploited my nephew...what if after some years he decides he wants to wipe out my kingdom and take it for himself? One thing I've learned about that man is that he is unpredictable."

"Your highness…I promise you that I would not let Ivan loose his temper or take such drastic measures." Alfred said in all honesty. "And I am being serious, my lord. These two men you see here are already on Ivan's new council," Yao looked at him in slight surprise. "You've heard their ideas and we all agree with you. Like I said before, Ivan is not a true threat unless he is provoked. If there is no war then he has nothing to go crazy over. Please, your highness, take into consideration our terms."

"We implore you to think also of your people and your kingdom…think about how you can pull it out of financial ruin." Yao added on to Alfred's words. "You have a peasants revolt on your hands, your highness. Your system is breaking down. Think about saving it before it's too late."

"I will meet with my councilors to discuss this. I'll have someone show you to your rooms where you may remain until I have my answer." He took the paper with him and stood up from his chair. "Good day to you, my lady." Alfred bowed to him and watched as the king left with his queen, leaving only them and a pair of servants.

"I hope things turn out well…and he makes the right choice." Arthur said with a sigh. "Do you think we convinced him enough?"

"We gave all reasonable solutions." Yao pointed out. "Right now he has to choose between his feelings or his kingdom. If he does not choose to help us then…then we will have a much more difficult time getting Ivan out of jail." Alfred gasped, not having thought about that issue. "This king can make everything move faster and work to our best advantage. By the time we get all the necessary legal arrangements done and go through the trials…it may end up being too late for Ivan." Alfred sank back in his chair. "Those nobles and their dollars will see him hanged or burned long before justice is properly served."

"Gods above…" Alfred breathed out and rests his forehead in his hands. "I didn't think…so much would be riding on this…I thought he would just…accept our terms." Arthur rubbed his back.

"Don't loose hope yet, Alfred. I think we stand a decent chance of winning his favor. If not…then we will work something out. I've met Vash and he is a pretty intelligent man who knows what he is doing. Toris we know is always one step ahead of the others. It'll be alright." Alfred looked over at Arthur and he gave a little smile then a chuckle.

"You always did now how to lift my spirits back up again. Don't ever loose your hope, Arthur. If you do then I will surly crumble." He reached over and squeezed Yao's hand. "We're the start of a perfect team, guys! And we're going to come out on top! Whatever his choice is…we'll handle it together." Alfred still could not shake the fear of the king's decision completely from his mind but at least he knew he had immense support with him.

Ivan was sitting up on the bed, his mind lost in thought while he hummed a small tune. His wrists were already crusted over with dried blood from the weights and shackles. The leather of his boots would soon start to wear out underneath the iron and it too will cause him to bleed. He would have to stay as immobile as he could to prevent any more of his wounds reopening. He heard some talking coming from beyond the door and he lifted his head as the lock echoed loudly in the room. Ivan smirked as the door opened to reveal Starkling, Henry, Lincroft, and Avery, along with two other men and a small group of guards. The two extra men looked to be from the torturing chambers and he figured this due to the large whip he saw in one of their hands.

"Good day to you, Lord Ivan." Starkling said with a smirk. "Looking delighted, I see. Have you started feasting on your own blood?"

"Too bitter for my taste. The blood of cowards always test the best." He focused his gaze on Avery who remembered their encounter that night and he gulped.

"Well you won't find any of that blood here." Ivan chuckled.

"Really?"

"Now, we have some questions for you, Lord Ivan. And we expect you to answer them truthfully, for you see, our friend here will see to it if you do not comply." He said, referring to the man with the whip. Ivan gave him an amused look and scoffed.

"Seriously? Little boys playing court in the meadow are more diabolical than you." Starkling sneered at him.

"You won't be cracking jokes like that for very long. Now are you ready for your first question?"

"A true or false one if you have it?" Ivan smirked again an Henry started to get fed up with his attitude.

"Listen you barbarian! You are in no position to make jokes! We have the upper hand here!"

"Of course you do. With weighted chains and men with whips. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were all coming on to me."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Lincroft. "Just answer our questions!"

"Are you ever going to ask them or what?" Starkling had had enough of his jokes and he took the whip from the other man.

"If you think we fear you, Ivan, then you are sorely mistaken! We have no fear of you!" Ivan scoffed again and smiled humorously at him.

"I am your biggest fear…or else you wouldn't have me in here."

The whip cracked loudly in the air.

End Chapter 29 TBC


	30. Chapter 30

***Thanks for the reviews! 3 This chapter is shorter than my others and I hope for the few chapters remaining that I can keep them this way. ^_^ I can get them up even faster!

***Warnings: Foul language, slight violence

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 30

"We're the ones holding the whip, Braginski!" Starkling's voice spat at him as Ivan felt the swelling of his lip and tasted the blood in his mouth. The whip had been dead on and he had to admit the sting was a little painful. It was nothing he couldn't handle but it still was uncalled for. Ivan bent his head down his wrist where he could wipe at the blood since it was easier than lifting the weight. "Those weights must be getting heavy!" Starkling smirked and Ivan raised his eyes to meet his but made sure to smile.

"They sure are. I guess it must be easy for someone with such 'massive' balls like you to be able to carry them around, yes?" One of the guards snickered at that and Starkling threw the man a glare.

"Well I can agree with you there but without the sarcasm." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because framing an innocent person and chaining him up in a dungeon is the manly way of doing things."

"Every one of us here knows you're far from innocent, Ivan!" Said Lord Avery.

"I'm just misunderstood." He batted his eyelashes.

"Enough of this bullshit! Now you are going to confess your crimes against the late king or else we will have to use more extreme measures!"

"Ooo, do you talk to your mother with that mouth?"

"ENOUGH!" Starkling cracked the whip again but this time Ivan was prepared and managed to lean back to avoid it. "You WILL confess your crimes!"

"I can't confess to something I didn't do." Ivan said with a happy smile. "We can let the high court handle this. Beating me will just show that you are as barbaric as I am."

"Ha! The almighty Ivan has finally tasted FEAR! Afraid of getting your ass beat down?" Starkling smirked and tightened the whip in his hands. "It's a wonderful feeling knowing that you are terrified of us! And to think you thought yourself invincible."

"Oh yes, I'm shaking my boots. The thought of four grown men beating up one chained man is considered pure bravery in my book." The other nobles glared or sneered at him but Lincroft was the first to speak.

"We're not cowards. We are being smart and practical. When handling a wild boar one must keep their distance from the animal. Outsmart the beast."

"Really." Ivan slowly stood up, his chains rattling softly and the weights pulling him down slightly. "Then put your money where your mouth is." He smirked. "Unchain me and try to outsmart me while I'm free. A boar is free while you hunt it, correct? So prove you're big brave men and fight me hand to hand."

"You are a criminal!" Avery shouted. "Unchaining you, a MURDER, would be against the law!"

"Just confess your crime so we can all go home." Lord Henry stated, moving to stand a little further behind the others.

"But I'm innocent. And I refuse to say otherwise. I know you are all behind this and I can guarantee you that I will be free from this place. I will be crowned king and then you can all bend to your knees and suck my cock."

The whip came at him again and this time he was unable to dodge it. The leather cut at his shirt and his shoulder started to bleed. Starkling continued his assault, ripping at his shirt and drawing blood with each snap. The weights kept him from lifting his arms to try and block but he would not give in. The best way to block would be for him to fall back on the bed where the weights would be resting on the surface. That tactic, however, was out of the question. He had his pride and he was going to bend to these men. With each snap against his skin and the weights pulling him down he was finding it harder to stand. The nobles kept shouting for him to confess but he held his tongue, enduring the pain until Starkling would give up. His whole body began to ache from the whip and a small semi circle of blood was surrounding his feet.

"Stop it!" Came Lord Lincroft's voice and Ivan could no longer hear the crashing sound of the whip in the air. "That's enough. He will confess in court when they find the evidence against him overwhelming! We need him alive!"

"I wouldn't let the bastard die! He deserves a fiercer death than just blood loss." Said Starkling. "I for one am pushing for a public burning. I want to see him screaming and thrashing against the pyre as the flames lick his body black!" Ivan slowly lifted his head and smirked at Starkling.

"Shall that be…your death after you are proven guilty in the court? These actions of yours would be high treason to the crown…and I won't go easy on you." Starkling gulped but kept his glare on him. "If you try to run I will track you down. And you wouldn't want this wild boar on your tail. They say two wrongs don't make a right but three rights make a left…and that left will lead me right to your family."

"You wouldn't dare! My family is innocent! You wouldn't stoop that low!"

"But you are. Just because I'm not a woman or a child doesn't justify what you are doing to me."

"This is why you can't be on the throne!" Lord Henry pointed out. "You're a monster! You should pick on people your own size!"

"Tough to find." Ivan chuckled. "And you mean like you, Lord Henry? I'll pick a fight with you any day."

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Starkling hissed. "We'll be back to get your confession! Make no mistake about that! So you better rest up good! And try not to get your cuts infected?" He mocked Ivan's bleeding body before he ushered everyone out. He looked over his shoulder at Ivan one last time before he closed the door.

"He didn't crack." Lincroft said as they walked the dungeon halls.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Avery spoke up and Starkling turned to glare at him.

"You fool! Don't you understand anything? If we did that then his fucking whore wife will be next in line! Or have you forgotten that the damn boar married a MAN instead of a woman! Didn't your read that document all the way through?"

"We can't just kill him too?" Lincroft asked.

"If we did that, so close after the death of Ivan, then the court will suspect us of having a hand in it. We're the only ones who would have the motive to do it. We're lucking out with Ivan because he's a rotten, filthy, murderous bastard whose track record beats him. We can't screw this up!"

"I insist we have a doctor treat Ivan's wounds." Henry offered. "I think it would keep us from looking like cruel bastards beating him up just because he's in our control. Let the court see that we are TRYING to get him to confess but not hurting him on purpose."

"You make a valid point." Starkling said through his teeth. "We'll wait for him to heal and then we shall tackle him again. The court hasn't issued a date yet so we have more time to get the information we need to him confess. Too bad he's a noble or we could easily rack him."

"But we can rack his wife." Avery pointed out. "Alfred is a peasant."

"Not anymore. He married into nobility and the king gave them his blessing. He signed the fucking document consenting to their marriage. Alfred is just as untouchable as Ivan is. But…we could get to Ivan through Alfred. He is obsessed with him and I believe we CAN look to family members to help draw out the confession. This is a case of royal murder…almost anything goes." He smirked. "We probably won't even have to torture Alfred. We can have him fucked right in front of Ivan and continue it until he confesses."

"Won't that prove us barbaric?" Lincroft asked.

"We won't be doing it. We can easily hire some nobodies from the city to do the job. The advisor is regent and he's on our side. It will be easy to get that request."

"I…I think that would be a BIG mistake." Avery paused in his walking, remembering how Ivan nearly killed him because he spoke ill of Alfred. The others stopped and looked back at him.

"Why is that?"

"He really, REALLY loves Alfred…he's madly obsessed with him. I almost got killed because I said something cruel about him. Ivan threatened to bite out my tongue! I think raping his wife in front of him would only awake the beast that we know is inside him! We'll be doomed."

"But one of us could be king! Think about that, Avery!" Starkling pointed out but Avery wouldn't buy it.

"I…I don't care about that. If y-you suggest that idea to the advisor and I will tell him that you're doing it on purpose! I'll tell the courts too!"

"You would let yourself become a traitor?" Starkling hissed at him.

"I just don't want to face Ivan's wrath! Raping Alfred is going TOO far with him! He will surely kill us all right there! He'll turn into a demon or something!"

"I have to agree with Avery." Said Henry. "Something like that is out of the question for me. Alfred did nothing wrong."

"Fine! Forget I even mentioned it then. I didn't know you'd all be such chicken shit about this! Come on, we have more work to do!"

"I still can't believe they took off!" Ludwig said angrily, pacing back and forth. Gilbert had come to visit them and he was lounging back on one of the chairs in the dinning room. The group watched him pace up and down the length of the table, listening quietly to his ranting. " 'We went to save the world', what kind of bullshit is that?" Matthew had ended up giving his letter to Ludwig out of concern and fear but didn't know the man was going to act like this. He was unable to calm down since he had gotten the note. "And YOU, Francis, you didn't do anything to stop them!"

"I didn't know Yao would be leaving as well! I trust my love to know what he is doing and the future queen will be safe with him."

"So that big lump on your head is his 'love'?" Gilbert pointed out and smirked at Francis' reaction. "Admit it, he yelled at you and you're too much of a pansy to stand up to him!"

"That's not it at all! He has every right to make his own decisions and take off on his own! Besides, he would rather have me here because I know more about Ivan and I can help keep an eye on Matthew!"

"I can take care of myself!" Matthew protested in earnest but no one heard his cries.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Feliks spoke out. "So they like, went on a field trip, so what?"

"That's the future queen on the open road where anything could happen!" Ludwig sneered at him. "How about I let YOU break the news to Ivan that something has happened to his wife?" Feliks turned a bit pale and gulped. "Didn't think so." Ludwig plopped down on the table and folded his arms before him, hanging his head. "Chances are they'll be fine but still…it was my duty to watch over him and protect him while Ivan is…in this predicament."

"Look, Alfred wanders off all the time." Francis started. "Arthur has told me stories about him. He'll come back and everything will be fine. Then the two can have a royal wedding and be crowned and have babies and- wait a second? How's THAT going to work? They need an heir!" Ludwig lifted his head up.

"You're right. I don't think Ivan's made that connection with Alfred yet."

"What? Does he think Alfred just has a long vagina?" Gilbert said calmly then laughed when Matthew hit him with his bear, his cute face flushed in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant, you moron!" Ludwig growled at him. "They'll have to hire a surrogate!"

"But stranger things have happened!" Francis pointed out. "Remember a few years ago that lamb was born with two heads? It was all over the papers!"

"Did Gilbert sire it?" Feliks asked as he walked by the white haired man, patting his shoulder.

"Fuck you." Gilbert glared at him then turned back to his brother. "So what would you have us do?" Ludwig sighed.

"I guess nothing. There's no reason to endanger anyone else." Feliciano came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe him. "Thank you…I guess we all just have to remain where we are and hope they come back soon."

"The court date is the day after tomorrow." Gilbert pointed out. "I wonder if they'll be back in time?"

Alfred gazed out the window of his room overlooking the city. They were still waiting for the king's answer on their proposal and it had been a day since they spoke to him about it. The three hadn't left the room since they were brought to it, even choosing to dine there. Alfred really did not feel comfortable among so many people he didn't know and he had no real protection here other than Arthur and Yao. They were still enemies in this kingdom and it wouldn't be farfetched for someone to want to do them harm. At least being safely hidden inside the walls with each other kept Alfred from becoming too anxious. Yao was quietly reading a book on the bed and Arthur was busy writing at the desk.

"Do you think we can do it? I mean, can we help all these people?" Alfred finally spoke; making the other two look up from their current activity.

"That's hard to say. By the time we get the crops growing and the livestock bred people here will still starve to death. If we open the fishing ports then that may be able to sustain them for a while." Said Yao.

"I just can't believe this war was started all because the late king wouldn't share. It's utterly ridiculous!" Arthur seethed. "Think of all the years we suffered on that farm, Alfred! Think of how much trouble and hard work we had to endure so we could pay that old windbag to finance his war! Expanding the lands for agricultural means will benefit both sides! Why didn't the king see this?"

"He was an ass." Yao stated flatly. "He cared only for himself."

"Still…I want to help them. I really hope the king says 'yes'. We made our point clear…he has to agree!" Alfred said and stood up. "Damn it, where is he? I need to know or else I'm going to burst!"

"Calm down." Arthur stood from the desk and went over to him. "Alfred…I don't want you to get your hopes up. There is a good chance the king will come here and tell us 'no'. I know you want to be the hero but you'll find it's not that easy. Sometimes you think you're doing something good and then it blows up at you. You can't always be a hero."

"I can, and I will be." Alfred said firmly. "I swear it."

"Alright…" Arthur said with a sigh. "For your sake, I hope you're right. A depressed Alfred is something I could never endure. I fear for you becoming queen."

"Why?"

"You will strive to do good and you'll want to please everybody but it won't always turn out the way you hope. I know how depressed and sad you get when things don't go your way…especially if you think you're doing the right thing." Alfred chuckled.

"I'll be fine, Arthur. I'm a big boy now! A queen even!"

"A queen who can't read or write." Yao pointed out. "I suggest you learn and learn fast, Alfred. The royal court knows you're uneducated and they can purposefully read or write something wrong cause trouble."

"I know. I know it's very important to read and write. I promise I will learn! I want to learn!" Alfred said proudly then quickly frowned as he realized something. "Uh oh…I don't know how to spell Ivan's last name! Jones isn't my name anymore."

"You will keep your name Jones!" Arthur scolded him. "Braginski-Jones, just like you've been saying! I'm soon to be Kirkland-Bonnefoy, notice my name is first."

"Why isn't mine first then?" Alfred asked.

"You're a queen, so it's a little different. But I will teach you how to write his name and mind you it is much longer than 'Jones'. You will have a very hard time with it. Teaching a dingbat like you will help pass the time. Who knows how long we'll be here."

Back at the palace, Vash was sitting at the desk in Ivan's room, helping Toris prepare the papers for the court. It would have taken longer if Toris had not known one of the judges and his friendship helped them reach a speedier accommodation. They had one more full day until the court date following so they had to get as much done as they could and there was no room for mistakes.

Kiku was helping the other servants clean out the king's room but also to look for anything strange. The room was very big and with so many people it was hard to try and search for clues discreetly. Just as he was cleaning out sweeping out some dust in between the end table and the bed something had caught his eye behind the leg. He reached his hand down to feel the piece of leather string peeking out from behind the bed leg. As he pulled on the mysterious thread a small leather pouch appeared with it. Without stopping to examine it he stuffed the pouch inside his tunic to look at it later. On first glance he knew it was something peculiar and he had seen it somewhere before. Once he got a chance to get away he would go straight to Toris and Vash to discover what he had found. He knew it was something that was going to help them.

He was unable to get out of the room at a decent time and he hoped that Vash or Toris weren't asleep. He held the tiny pouch against his chest beneath the tunic as he headed first for Ivan's room. With luck, the two men would be in there and they could discuss what he had found. When he was in front of Ivan's door he gently rapped on it and waited for an answer. He heard only Vash's voice as he was told to come in so he did. Vash was sitting at the desk by himself but Toris was nowhere to be seen. The only sounds in the room were that of the candle flickering at the desk and Vash's quill scribbling on the paper.

"Good evening." Kiku said softly as he closed the door behind him. "I believe I may have found something interesting in the late king's room." Vash turned around and stood up from his chair.

"What did you find?" Kiku held it out to him in his hand as Vash came over to inspect it. "It's a pouch."

"A very small one." Kiku responded, hanging it over to Vash who looked at it carefully.

"And uh…just what relevance does this have to our case?"

"Looking at it more now I have strong reason to believe that it is a poison pouch." Vash looked at him.

"How so?"

"Well, I've dealt with poisons in my earlier years when I was training to plant and mix herbs. I remember having to mix some poisonous plant parts together and fill them into these tiny little sacks."

"Why are they so small?"

"Of that I'm not sure. I never really asked my master about it…but I know it's made for poison."

"It's small for a reason…but where did you find it?"

"Behind the bed, while I was cleaning around it." Vash looked at it again then looked at Kiku.

"Are you willing to ride into the city and visit the head apothecary? His home and shop is near the wall."

"N-No, I don't mind."

"If you're scared I could send one of Gilbert's soldiers with you?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I can do it without any trouble. But how do I get there?"

"You'll just follow the main street all the way down until the end. You'll come to an intersection and it's either a right or a left. I'm not quite sure which but the shop would be in the cheaper part of the city."

"Perhaps I will ask somebody when I get there where it is."

"No, that wouldn't be wise. We don't want anyone knowing that you are traveling there. It'll be bad enough that the apothecary will know what's going on but we don't have much of a choice." Vash advised him and Kiku nodded.

"Alright…I will also try to keep the conversation very subtle and not let on that it's for this case." Vash nodded.

"You're a smart one. Just pretend you found it on the street and you were wondering how much it would go for if you tried to sell it."

"Yes. I can do that. When would you like me to leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. I rather you not be riding out into the city at night. You'll reach it by the afternoon if the streets aren't crowded and be back by the following morning. We can discuss what you've found out. Can you do this?" Vash asked him once again to make sure Kiku was up to the task. "It's a lot of work, I know."

"I will do it. Lord Ivan kept me here because he has faith in my knowledge of plants and herbs. I should fulfill this duty to the best of my ability." Vash gripped his shoulders.

"Thank you very much for your dedication and help. Be safe on the ride there. I'll be waiting here for your return."

"I only hope I can bring you back something useful to use. I think what we have here is very important."

"I think so too. Now hurry off to bed and get some good rest. You have a VERY big job to fulfill."

Kiku thanked him again and tucked the pouch away, leaving the room.

The next morning, Kiku stopped by Yao's room to pick up one of the man's extra cloaks to wear while he rode into the city. He carried it with him until he reached the stables. The stable hands had already fed the horses and the animals were ready for use. Kiku politely asked for a kind, easy-going mare that wouldn't give him too much trouble. When the stable boy asked him why Kiku lightly responded that he was on an errand to fetch some exotic teas for the kitchen. The stable boy didn't appear to care enough so he saddled a horse for Kiku, helping him mount it. Kiku thanked the boy before gently tapping the horse into a light trot, holding the reigns in a white knuckled grip. He preferred smaller animals like cats and dogs to large animals like the horse or mule. Traveling by horse was the fast way to get where you were going so he had no other alternative but to ride. Lord Vash had set him an important task and he planned to see it through.

However, he couldn't help but keep the mare in a trot as they made their way down the main street. There were many people out and it just slowed him down more. At this rate he wouldn't get to the apothecary's shop by the afternoon like Vash had hoped he would. Kiku continued on his way, trying not to trample over anyone as he went. By the time he came to the crossroads he was certain he had developed a saddle sore of some kind. The feeling was unpleasant but he had to concentrate on his mission. He looked at the wooden road signs on the post. They had most of the paint scratched off but the words were still readable. He remembered Vash had said either left or right so Kiku looked at those streets. They both appeared to be the same and just before he chose a direction he saw a body wagon being pushed and pulled from the right. Sadly, that was the poorer part of the city so Kiku turned his horse and headed down that road.

As he came to another street he saw all the shops and houses lining the dirt-covered streets. Kiku found it quite interesting how much different areas in the city could be, even if they were right next to each other. The road before this one was clean and crisp. He decided to dismount and walk his horse the rest of the way, hoping he chose the right direction in this area. He could see himself hitting a dead end at this street with no apothecary and having to go back the other way. He had to avoid eye contact with the people in this area for they seemed shady and desperate. Lucky for him he didn't have anything on him that would give him away as a noble's servant. His eyes caught a colorful sign that had the word "Apothecary" painted on it and he quickly crossed the street toward it. He tied the horse to the post outside before opening the wooden door and entering the shop.

"Hello? Hello is anyone here?" The shop smelled of various flowers and herbs, as well as soaps. Kiku looked around and noticed there were some drying herbs he couldn't recognize. He lowered his hood and took the pouch out from his tunic. "Hello?" He called again, a little louder this time.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Said an elderly woman as she came down some old steps into the shop. "What can I do for you?" She reminded Kiku of a witch he once saw in a book and it unnerved him a bit.

"Um…yes. Good afternoon, ma'me. I've happened to come across something peculiar and I was wondering if you could make sense of it. I think it is for poison but I can't be sure." He handed the old woman the pouch and she looked at it closer.

"Where in the world did you find this?" She asked him, turning her yellow eyes to gaze at him curiously.

"I just came across it in my travels. It's made from leather so it must be worth something, yes?"

"What you've got here is very interesting, young man. Yes, this is a container for poison. This necklace is so small because the wearer would have to hide it on their person as an emergency suicide." Kiku's ears perked up at that.

"Suicide, you say?"

"Yes. You see, many people who can afford it, mostly nobles and royals, always have one on them just in case they should be tortured or are facing death row. They would take the poison before anything could be done to them." She sniffed it and snorted. "It's some powerful stuff too. This stuff kills the moment it's taken. Very expensive."

"So if this poison is very expensive then only the rich would be able to access it?"

"Absolutely. The plants this powder comes from are very hard to get and they aren't always in bloom year round." She looked closer inside of it and stuck her pinky into the pouch. "There is still some residue along the walls. This was taken recently." Kiku's eyes widened.

"So someone took this and just died, correct?"

"Yes, that is what happened. Usually kings and queens keep these around. It's not uncommon for them to have these stashed away." Kiku smiled.

"Thank you, ma'me! You have been most helpful!"

"Would you like me to take that off your hands? I'll pay you for it."

"No thank you. I think I'll keep this for a little while longer. Thanks again!" He bowed to her and exited the store. When he looked for his horse he noticed it was gone and he gasped. "Oh no!" He looked frantically up and down the street for any signs of the mare. "This is terrible! Now how am I going to get back?"

Alfred woke up the next morning and his first thought was of the king and if he had made his decision. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his lower back with a 'tsk'. Yao was asleep in the bed with him and Arthur chose to sleep in one of the chairs. They must have slept in a bit late for the sun was already high in the sky. Alfred yawned and gently shook Yao awake. Yao blinked his eyes open and turned to look at him.

"Any news?"

"We just woke up. Nothing as of yet." Yao sat up in the bed and pulled his hair tie loose only to fix it.

"Then lets get dressed and ready in case them come. I'll go wake up Arthur."

Yao woke him up without any issue and the three started to dress themselves for another day of being confined to the room. The books and Alfred's education had kept them all busy and sane but they were really anxious to know if the king had taken them up on their offer. The sooner they knew the sooner they could get away from this place. Alfred hoped he would say yes. Their terms were just too good to pass over! What could he possibly be thinking so hard about? Arthur had stuck his head out and ordered breakfast for them. But instead of the food coming to their room they were greeted by one of the king's advisor.

"Good morning to all of you." The man said. "I have come to inform you that the king wishes an audience with you whenever you are available."

"We're ready now!" Alfred said with a grin. "Come on you guys!"

They followed the advisor through the castle and back to the meeting room where they had first met. The king sat at his spot but his wife was absent from his side. He did have a table full of advisors though and Alfred was made to stand with Yao and Arthur. The advisors looked at them, some with frowns and some with smiles. Alfred gulped softly, trying not to show he was nervous.

"Good morning to you all. I trust your stay here has been a pleasant one?" The king asked them.

"Yes, we have no complaints." Yao answered for them. "We have been treated kindly during our stay here."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Now, I'm sure you are dying to hear my answer?"

"We are." Alfred said, looking at the king with soft eyes.

"After long discussion and consideration, I have decided to take you up on your offer." Alfred smiled brightly and looked at Yao and Arthur.

"Oh your majesty! Thank you so much! I promise you won't be disappointed!" The king held up his hand.

"I'm not done yet. Whereas the terms printed here are agreed to, there is still one particular issue of mine that will need some justice."

"Which is?"

"The murder of my nephew." He frowned at Alfred. "My nephew, whom your husband murdered brutally. I know you've defended him and his actions but that's not an excuse for my sorrow. My dear sister sickened herself with grief of his death."

"So what would you like us to do for him?" Arthur asked.

"I want a personal, heartfelt apologize from Ivan. I want him on one knee before me, asking for my forgiveness. If he can promise to this then he has my full support."

"Consider it done." Alfred said firmly and Yao gave him a troubled look. "Ivan will apologize for murdering your nephew. He was ordered to do it but I can assure you he will apologize for it." Yao bit his lip for he knew Ivan better than that. The man never bowed to anyone that wasn't his king and he never had to do it in an apology.

"I will hold you to that and I want it in writing and signed by you. You are his queen." Alfred nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. I will gladly sign it." The king nodded and issued for his scribe to present them with the papers.

"This paper here is for you to sign, stating that your husband will apologize to me in the manner of which I request. This next paper is my written terms about agreeing to a peace treaty and sharing the land. This has already been signed by me and I would you to sign it as well." He pointed to Alfred.

"I will sign it with haste!"

"I want to read it first." Yao said and held his hand out from the paper. The scribe brought it over to him and Yao began reading.

"This is a great day for all of us, your majesty! Your kingdom will be able to heal and we can end the war! Everybody wins! I'm so happy we could come to this conclusion!" Alfred said proudly. "We can both rule in peace." The king nodded.

"And will you call off your barbarian warriors?"

"I've sent out a few scouts to deliver the message that they can go home. They've been paid already so their ships will leave your shores. Also, in that paper, I have stated that I will not agree to all of this unless Ivan is released from his prison. So if your people have any real sense they will support his freedom."

"Yes, I agree." Alfred said as he let Arthur read the other scribe about Ivan's apology.

"Everything seems to be in order here." Yao said, pushing the paper over to Alfred. "You may sign it, Alfred."

The scribe came over with a quill and inkbottle for him. Alfred took a deep breath and dipped the quill into the ink. This would be his first official time signing a document with his new married name. He easily signed his first name but when it came to his double last name he had a bit of difficulty. Arthur watched him with a frown as the letters were too close together and he had forgotten to capitalize the 'B' in 'Braginski'. Arthur gave him the next paper to sign but this time he helped guide Alfred's hand in spelling out his name. The king raised an eyebrow at them and Yao clarified it for him.

"He's still learning how to read and write. Peasant, remember?" The king nodded and waited for Alfred to be done. The scribe took the papers away and had them rolled before sealing them with wax.

"Of course, Ivan and I will have to discuss many things once he is rightfully crowned. I need the word of the king, not the queen." The king reminded them. "But these terms should see him out of jail and help get the crown on his head. These are issues between kings and council."

"I understand." Alfred said with a smile even though the comment had annoyed him slightly.

"I will send one of my advisors and two soldiers with you on your journey back to strengthen your case. I hope to hear from you soon that everything has worked out well and we can move on." The three of them bowed.

"Consider it done, your majesty! I can't express how relieved and thankful I am that you chose to agree to our terms! Everything is going to work out for the best! I just know it will!" The king smiled softly.

"Good luck in your husband's case. I can assume you are eager to get back?" Alfred returned his smile.

"Yes. I want to see my husband free."

"Then prepare yourself for travel. You leave the moment my soldiers and advisor are ready!" Alfred looked to Yao and Arthur with a satisfied grin and his face read 'success' loudly.

The day of the trial had arrived and anyone of importance was beginning to pile in to the royal courthouse. Toris chose to sit in the back on the benches were he would be less noticeable. Vash was up in the front with his papers set up on his table. He was browsing through them while he waited for the other judges to arrive. Starkling was at the other end of the court floor at his own table, prepared with his own papers. He glared at Vash who purposefully ignored him and focused on his own work. Starkling had to admit he was a little nervous about today's case but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He had gotten a tip that Toris and Judge Heracles were old friends so he hired some thugs to 'prolong' the man's arrival. Any minute now the judge should be encountering them and he smirked to himself.

Meanwhile, on the road to the courthouse, Heracles was riding his horse slowly through the streets. He was never in a rush to get to the courthouse because just the introductions and overview of the case at hand were trivial to him. However, he was not prepared for the sudden jerking of his horse as it cried out while diving head first into the street. Heracles acting quickly and he leapt off of the horse, tucking into a roll so as not to hurt himself. He was then surrounded by a group of thugs, armed with either a blunt weapon or their fists. Heracles showed no sign of fear for he usually encountered situations like this weekly. Being a judge you find yourself surrounded by more enemies then friends. If someone doesn't like your verdict they like to express their displeasure with violence.

"How's it feel to be on the ground with the rest of us?" Said one thug. "Those are mighty nice robes you are wearing. I would like to have that material to sell!" Heracles did not respond but just looked at him casually.

"I bet you're on your way to a case right now but you won't be getting there!" The thugs all laughed but Heracles was still unaffected by them and they caught on to it. "Hey listen you little turd! We're going to bash your head in and take all of your stuff! I hope you like laying naked in the street!"

Heracles stood up and dusted himself off at the knees. He was saddened by the fact that his robes were now dirtied and he had to go among people. The thugs started to surround him, threatening him with their weapons of choice. Heracles had a weapon of his own in his heavy sleeve and patiently waited for one to make a move. One thug lunged at him with a chain but he easily ducked and pulled his weapon from his sleeve, driving the dagger into the man's belly. When the other thugs saw their comrade go down they all charged at him angrily, ready to kill. Heracles surprised them all with calm, cool movements that either wounded or killed them. His little dagger had done more damage then all their weapons put together. They clearly took him for a pushover and whoever hired them to attack also underestimated his ability. Heracles knew this was to keep him from Ivan's case, just like Toris had warned him. He stepped over one of the wounded men and continued on his way to the courthouse, leaving the carnage behind without a second glance. It wasn't that far of a walk left to make it to the courthouse. Won't the person who hired those thugs be surprised when he walked into the building.

"Please! You must let me in!" Heracles saw a small black haired man pleading with the row of front door guards. "I have to tell Lord Vash something about the case!"

"No low-lives are allowed in the courtroom when it has to do with a noble!" Said one guard.

"Oh please sir, you must let me in! I work for Lord Ivan! This is very important to the case!"

"What is going on here?" Heracles asked the guards and they bowed to him.

"Judge Heracles, you're a bit late!" Said one guard. "The meeting is already in progress."

"I ran in to a little trouble on the rode." He looked to the smaller man. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kiku. I was sent on a mission from Lord Vash! I have strong evidence that will help in Lord Ivan's case! I work for Lord Ivan and I wish to help but they won't let me in!" Kiku, despite having been stranded, hitched a ride on a wagon heading to the palace. They would pass the courthouse on the way and he jumped off from there. He was much later than he had promised Vash but at the moment it couldn't be helped. "I must be allowed in so I may speak with Lord Vash!"

"He is with me then." Heracles said and the guards were going to protest but he ignored them and took Kiku gently by the arm. "We don't want to hold up the meeting any more than it already is. Come with me."

Kiku thanked him and followed him inside where they could hear all the judges giving their introductions. Everyone turned when they saw Heracles enter with Kiku. Toris saw them and breathed a heavy sigh of relief for he did not know where Heracles was. Toris did notice that Lord Starkling was staring at his friend in an angered state of shock. Looking at Heracles' dirty robes Toris could conclude that someone was trying to keep him away from this case. The suspect was obviously Lord Starkling and he knew that his friend would bring up the issue during today's case. Toris also noticed that Kiku had run up to the front and started whispering to Vash, handing him something. Vash looked surprised and even had the hint of a smile on his lips at Kiku's words. Whatever the dark haired man had given him it provided Vash with more pride than he already had. He had stood up from the bench and waved Kiku over so he could sit with him. Heracles took his seat up high with the other judges and they whispered to him about his condition. Once Heracles had given his quick introduction, one of the judges stood up and shouted:

"BRING IN LORD IVAN!"

Toris turned to the main door and watched as six guards escorted in Ivan into the courtroom. He gasped softly at the weights and chains that Ivan was forced to wear and the courtroom audience started to whisper about him. Ivan was covered in dirt and dried blood as he walked slowly to the front of the court. He had to be helped walking up the few steps to sit in the accused chair. The six guards remained near him in case he tried anything. No matter how frightened Toris was of Ivan he felt tears well up in his eyes for his lord. Ivan was clearly whipped and left to infection of the filthy environment, which he was brutally kept in. Toris hoped that Vash would pull through and they could get Ivan out of that dungeon where he could be treated for his wounds. Toris focused his mind on the case at hand once he heard Judge Mercer's voice echo in the large room.

"Lord Ivan Braginski! You are here today on a murder charge pertaining to that of our late king. How do you plea?"

"I plea 'not guilty'."

"Do you also plea 'not guilty' to the accusation that poison was used and given to the late king by your own hand?"

"Yes sir, I plea not guilty." Ivan said weakly for his wounds were aching as some were already infected.

"You pleaded not guilty even under minor torture?"

"Yes sir. I am innocent." Judge Mercer nodded and then turned to Starkling.

"Lord Starkling, please present your case to the court."

"Certainly, sir." Starkling held up his piece of paper and read out loud Ivan's crime and how he went about it. Once it was read, Judge Mercer turned to Vash.

"Lord Vash, what is your take on this?"

"I have to disagree with Lord Starkling's claim. Ivan's personal chef, Francis, was there in the kitchen when this tea was being made. We spoke to all the chef's there and they all said nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The chef who always makes the tea said that he never left it alone and even tasted it himself to make sure it was the right taste and temperature. The chef then handed it to a servant who also can state that nothing was put into this tea." The judges looked to one another and nodded a few times.

"But Lord Ivan has the biggest motive!" Starkling pointed out. "He will be king when the king died so he would attempt to get rid of him! Ivan is a very cruel and barbaric man and it would be just like him to do something like this."

"I object for that is speculation!" Vash shouted at Starkling. "Sirs, I have been told by the servants who care for the queen's chambers say that Lord Ivan hadn't left his room since he sent his wife and company away from the palace. Lord Ivan knew something bad was going to happen because everything was beginning to turn upside down. Lord Ivan thought it would be best to remain in his room for as long as he could to avoid any kind of scandal or trouble. Unfortunately, these false accusations are not quite what Ivan expected." Judge Trevor nodded to Vash.

"We have heard Starkling's side, now how about yours?"

"Certainly. We have reason to believe that the scribe and guards were paid by someone to set this whole thing up. The last time Ivan talked to the king, he was very depressed and grief stricken over the death of his son. Ivan feared that the king would fall into a pit of despair and never want to rise from bed again. Lord Ivan never expected the king to die so suddenly and to be accused for it. It is easy to assume he did it because the king named him his successor to the throne. We SHOULD be looking to the council, for they all had the equal chance of being named successor. They wouldn't be the first group of men to be jealous about one's own rise to a higher status." Vash glared at Starkling who was turning beet red in the face with anger.

"That's speculation as well! We all loved the king and were saddened greatly by his sudden death! The doctors say he died of poisoning! Poisoning which we know would be from Lord Ivan! He is a ruthless killer!" Judge Mercer slammed his mallet on the high desk.

"We are not here to discuss his background. We want more hard evidence that Ivan was indeed involved in murdering the king, like you suggest."

"Sir, permission to speak?" Vash asked and the judges nodded. "Sirs, it has just come to my attention that we believe the king may have had a special stash of poison he kept just for emergencies." Everyone gasped and looked at one another. Starkling gulped harshly for he feared what words were going to come out of Vash's mouth.

"And how do you figure that?" Asked Judge Trevor. Vash held up the small pouch for all to see.

"I had a servant of mine find this under the king's bed. I told him to go to the city's apothecary to have it examined. He found that this small pouch held very expensive, rare, deadly poison that was recently taken. The apothecary said that this poison would kill instantly, the moment it was swallowed. They even said that the royals and some nobles carry these very tiny poison pouches around with them in case they are unable to escape from a dangerous situation." Judge Mercer nodded.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with those poison pouches." He said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the king did harbor some poison but I find it hard to believe he would kill himself over grief. He was a very strong willed man." He turned to look at Starkling. "Lord Starkling, do you have any other evidence suggested Ivan poisoned the king?" Starkling carefully shook his head.

"Not at this moment, sir." He said firmly.

"Very well then. Lord Vash, you brought forth very powerful evidence that has brought me to a single decision for this day." Vash nodded and folded his arms behind his back. "Let me discuss this quickly with my fellow judges."

Vash exchanged glances with Ivan and even gave him a small smile. Ivan smiled back but he was already heavy with fever from the infections so he wasn't his true self today. It actually worried Vash and he knew he had to get Ivan to a doctor immediately.

"We have made our decision." Said Judge Mercer, folding his hands before him. "This case will not be solved today. My fellow judges and I feel that there is not enough evidence presented from Lord Starkling's side about the poisoning. I said before I find it hard to believe a man like the late king would commit suicide. I do suspect something more is going on here. However, Lord Vash, you have brought forth evidence that does not warrant Lord Ivan to be locked up. Today's verdict, Lord Ivan is to be released from his binds and from prison. He is not allowed to ascend the throne yet until this case is fully cleared. He can continue to reside in the palace or remain elsewhere. As of now, Lord Ivan, you are innocent until proven guilty. Court adjourned." Judge Mercer slammed his mallet down to signal the end of the case for today.

Starkling hung his head and clenched his fists on the table. He did not expect Judge Heracles to arrive for he was on Ivan's side. The poison pouch and the information behind it were unexpected as well. However, he still had a strong case and he would find more ways to make sure he could see Ivan's head on a pike. Starkling made the mistake of turning to look at Ivan, who was getting his chains and weights removed. Starkling felt his blood run cold and his eyes were frozen on Ivan's icy gaze. Ivan gave him such a stare that it promised pain and death. Ivan's eyes were not angry, nor were they happy as usual. Starkling was still frozen in place and he felt his legs begin to shake as Ivan's gaze slowly changed. He watched as those silver eyebrows moved slowly downward into an angry arch, shadowing his eyes. His normal childish smile was a slight frown to match his evil glare. In that glare, Starkling knew what Ivan was thinking. Now that he was free from jail, Ivan would come after him to get revenge for all he has done and he would. Starkling knew he had to somehow get to Ivan before he got to him. But it was that glare. Those hard, icy purple orbs remained glued to him as the larger man stood up slowly, caked in his own dried blood that was caused by his whip. Starkling did not know what horrible things were awaiting him behind that crazed look.

End Chapter 30 TBC


	31. Chapter 31

***Awesome reviews everyone! Thank you so much! ^_~ Another short chapter but a quick update! Please remember to read the note at the bottom of this chapter! Happy reading!

***Warning: Language, oral sex, violence, disturbing scenes.

***Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 31

After the verdict was made and Ivan was free from jail Toris made sure to get him back to the palace as quickly as possible. Vash had let Ivan ride back with him but getting the large man through the palace corridors and up to his room would prove difficult. Ivan was slightly delirious with fever and needed a doctor's care immediately before things could turn grim. Toris rode behind the two with Kiku and could see the infections in some of the wounds on his back and knew this was going to be a problem. Once Ivan was healed and back up on his feet he would be wild with rage and seeking revenge. It wouldn't be a pretty sight and Toris' biggest fear was he would somehow get caught up in it. Right now Ivan was weak and sickly but he would rise from his bed with an iron candle stand in hand.

When they arrived back at the palace Toris had ordered a pair of guards to help carry Ivan up to his room. Ivan had his arms slung over their shoulders and was doing his best to walk with them but his feet would slip from under him. On more than one occasion he nearly managed to bring down both soldiers but luckily Vash was behind to steady them, especially on the steps. Once they managed to get him to the room and on the bed Toris had them immediately send for a doctor. Vash went over to lock the windows and close the curtains while Kiku inspected the wounds on Ivan's body.

"What do you think?" Toris asked Kiku as he walked over to Ivan's bedside.

"Some are infected, that much is obvious and the fever is most likely caused by it. With proper rest and medicine he will be fine. If he was in that dungeon for a days more he would have died." Toris let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't begin to imagine how things would be if that happened. I should write a letter to Ludwig and have him send everyone back now. Alfred will be pleased to know that Ivan is out of jail and we can benefit more from having them all return here."

"Go write the letter." Said Vash. "I'll stay here with Kiku and Ivan while I look over some papers. We'll remain when the doctor comes as well." Toris nodded and thanked them before leaving the room to do so.

The doctor eventually arrived and easily cleansed the wounds before bandaging them. He gave Kiku some powder to mix into his food or drink until the fever went down. The doctor helped force some of it into Ivan's mouth with some fresh water to get him started. They powdered medicine had kept Ivan in deep slumber as his body tried to fight off the infection. He had slept all through the night and late into the day when he had finally awoke from his exhausted slumber. His fever was still present and Kiku gave him more of the medicine right away. He was extremely uncomfortable being left alone with the large man, especially when he was delusional and disoriented. The man was unstable on a normal day without the aid of a fever. Kiku could only hope that the others would arrive soon so he could get back to working with Vash and helping with this case.

Outside in the main courtyard, Toris had been alerted that Alfred's carriage with all the others were on their way up the road. Toris waited patiently by the steps of the palace and smiled softly when he saw the carriage pulling around the center fountain to stop before him. Toris smile immediately turned into a frown because he noticed someone MAJOR was missing. He quickly scanned the group in the carriage or on a horse: Feliks, Matthew, Gilbert, and Francis, that was it. Three people were missing from the carriage and they were Alfred, Yao, and Arthur. Toris felt his stomach twist with nausea and his limbs tremble with anxiety. Dare he ask?

"W-Where are Alfred, Arthur, and Yao? P-Please tell me they have fallen behind on horseback or something?" Everyone exchanged nervous glances but soon they all settled on Francis. Francis sighed and accepted his role as the bearer of bad news.

"Well…you see…the three of them snuck off into enemy territory to try and make peace with the king there. R-Remember when they asked you to write TWO copies of Ivan's conduct and proposal?" Toris gulped.

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, they took that with them to boost their terms and that's where they are now." Toris felt his face drain of color and his body started to wobble as if it were made of water.

"W-why did you let them do that?" How were they going to tell Ivan that Alfred ran off with ARTHUR and his EX-WIFE to discuss peace terms in his name? Not only that but they were in enemy territory where they could get kidnapped and used for ransom. Alfred wasn't the sharpest sword in the armory and Yao could get hot headed easily. He didn't know a lot about Arthur's mediating methods so he couldn't really say. "Why?"

"They snuck off." Matthew said softly. "They only left a note."

"We like, ASSUMED Yao went with them but we aren't sure. He may have run off."

'Why me?' Toris whined to himself. 'You curse the old gods once out of childish pride and you are tormented for a lifetime.'

"Toris, are you okay?" Gilbert said as he rode up beside him and tapped the man's temple with his boot. "Have you finally cracked?"

"Yes…I'm fine. Everyone, please come with me. I will let you know what has happened in your absence."

Toris told the about the case and Ivan's condition. He had put aside his current worries to assign them to their posts. He assigned Matthew and Feliks to Ivan's care and had to remain with him. Gilbert would patrol the room and the halls for possible danger. Francis of course would be back in the kitchen. Tino and Berwald had stayed with Ludwig's house to help with the farm work and Toris was slightly saddened by that. He was hoping to have more bodies around to help out and keep an eye on suspects. Now he was down five people and life couldn't get any worse than it was at the moment.

Matthew returned to Ivan's room with a fresh basin of water, which he was having some difficulty carrying. Feliks quickly took it from him before he spilled it and placed it on Ivan's bedside table. Ivan's feverish body was mumbling quietly on the bed, buried under a pile of blankets despite the heat of the season. Feliks replaced the wet cloth with a new one, carefully laying it across his forehead. Ivan sighed as the coolness of the cloth gave him some relief, if only for a minute or too. He was still delirious from the fever and they were told to ignore anything he says just as long as he was not out of bed. Feliks told him he was going to go down to the kitchens to get some dinner for them both and Matthew remained with Ivan. He looked down at the flushed face and listened carefully to the little mutters of words.

"…red?" Matthew blinked when he heard Ivan's voice almost speak something coherent. "Alfred?"

"Oh…he must be thinking about Alfred." Matthew moved the cloth away but gasped when Ivan's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "S-Sir?" He squeaked out, confused and frightened as Ivan opened up his violet orbs to look at him. Ivan smiled tiredly and yanked his body further towards him.

"Alfred…there you are."

"N-No! No I'm not Alfred! I'm Matthew!" Matthew tried to pull away but Ivan's strength was unlike anything he had experienced.

"Come to me, my Winter Rose. Let me hold you."

"No! I-" Matthew was pulled onto the bed and he began to struggle against the sickened man. "Let me go!" They rolled around for a short moment until Ivan had managed to slip out from the covers to dominate Matthew with his body. "Please stop!" Matthew froze under the massive weight of the man and he briefly wondered how Alfred was able to lay with him at all.

"My rose…mmm…you smell so good…so soft…" Matthew's limbs were perfectly straight beneath Ivan as the man's hand traveled up and down his body. "May rose…my Alfred…"

"I'm not Alfred!" This always happened to him! He was always mistaken for Alfred but never the other way around! No one had ever mistaken ALFRED for MATTHEW. "I'm not Alfred!" He repeated again while still completely powerless under the large man.

"My beautiful rose…put those thorns away…you are lovelier without them." Ivan purred and used his knees to spread apart Matthew's tightly closed ones. Matthew's eyes widen in fear as he felt Ivan's slowly growing erection against his groin. Matthew couldn't be silent anymore so he quickly screamed for help.

"GILBERT! GILBERT I NEED YOU! HELP!" He cried out as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him. Ivan seemed to have given up from fevered exhaustion and fell asleep on top of him. The door handle jiggled and Gilbert rushed in.

"DICK STICK'S HERE!" He always held his sword in an aroused phallic like manner when he introduced the weapon and Matthew was beginning to wonder what he sees in the man.

"Gilbert! Get him off me! He's suffocating me!" Matthew looked over at him with pleading eyes that soon turned to annoyance as Gilbert pointed and laughed at him.

"Haha! He must think you're Alfred! Generic Alfred! My joke triumphs!"

"Shut up and get him off of me!" Matthew didn't like the heated weight of Ivan's cheek against his own and to make it worse he could see a dollop of drool out of the corner of his eye. "Oh gods above…please don't!" Matthew could see the drool start to slip further out of Ivan's mouth. "GILBERT, COME ON!" Matthew squeaked loudly and Gilbert was still laughing as he walked to the bed. With a few grunts he managed to shove Ivan off of Matthew.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked him as Matthew took in a large gulp of air.

"He's so heavy!" Matthew quickly got off the bed.

"Yup, he's a solid piece of meat. I'm telling you, if it came down to all of us eating each other, I get dibs on him." Matthew ignored him and fixed his tunic.

"Help me cover him back up." Matthew said as he straightened out the blankets.

"Gladly. He's not wearing pants and I think I caught of glimpse of something I could have gone the rest of my life without seeing."

"Try 'feeling' it!" Matthew countered as he tucked the sheets and blankets around Ivan's chin.

"Do you think he'll care if I nickname him 'Dust Bunny' after what I saw?" Matthew was about to say something when Ivan suddenly shot up from the bed. With amazing speed his large hand gripped Gilbert's hair and the red-eyed man shrieked with fear.

"I'll give you 'Dust Bunny'!" He brought Gilbert's face down into his crotch area and held him there as the man thrashed around madly, trying to escape. "Time for spring cleaning!" he lifted the blankets as well as Gilbert's head. The man took in a gulp of air and tried to scream but his head was forced under the blankets instead. Ivan smirked as he held Gilbert's face to his crotch and relished in the frantic movements of his prey.

"Ivan stop! He'll suffocate!" Matthew cried out, not knowing what else he could do to save his lover. Ivan seemed to take pity on the man beneath the blankets and let him go. Gilbert stumbled to the floor, panting heavily and stared accusingly at Ivan's violet orbs.

"Y-You nearly skull raped me!"

"I was introducing you to-" Gilbert cut him off.

"J-just forget it, okay! I've learned my lesson! I think I'm going to be sick…" Gilbert covered his mouth and ran from the room with Matthew looking at him worriedly.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous of what I have." Ivan said proudly and smiled brightly at Matthew. Matthew just stared at him, his eyes unblinking.

"H-How did you…recover so fast? A short time ago you were delusional with fever."

"What can I say? I bounce back quickly from illnesses."

Matthew was skeptical of his claim of 'fast healing' and he had to wonder just how 'sick' he was when he thought he was Alfred. He would have to be more careful around Ivan from now on. Not only did the man burn him but also he almost tried to rape him. Granted it could have been considered 'mistaken' rape but it would still have been unpleasant. Of course, there was that scene just now where Matthew wondered how much the rape could have been an 'innocent mistake'.

"I see you are back, Matthew. That must mean all the others are as well, along with my beloved Alfred! Where is he? I would think he'd be here instead of you. No offense."

"None taken." 'Rapist'. "But well…um…that is to say…uh…Alfred is…well…"

"Alfred is what? Where is he?" Ivan was quickly growing impatient. "Tell me NOW, Matthew!"

"A-Alfred left with Yao and Arthur to go to the other kingdom and speak of peace with the king! Th-They brought a copy of your proposal as king and wanted to present it to him! They snuck off in the middle of the night! We didn't know they had left! Ivan I'm very sorry!" Matthew blurted it all out and Ivan just sat there on the bed, giving him a confused look. Matthew gulped as he waited for Ivan to start flipping out at the news.

"Really." Came his calm response and Matthew just nodded silently. "So Alfred just upped and left…just like that?" Matthew nodded again. "To discuss MY TERMS with the enemy king, correct?" Matthew bit his lip but gave a curt nod. "Hm…how very interesting. When did they leave?"

"The night they received a copy of your proposal. But they're doing it for a good reason! In the note Alfred left me he said he was hoping the king would agree to the terms and that in turn will help you with your case! It may even help you to claim your throne!" Ivan smiled.

"My dear rose is too kind to me. Stupid, but kind. That does save me a lot of work!"

"Aren't you worried about Alfred being there? I mean…it's enemy territory."

"They don't have a leg to stand on. Their king has been a pansy and pushover since I've known him. He won't do anything to Alfred or the others. Yao's very good at talking and he'll stop things from getting out of hand. I'm more angry at the fact that Alfred took off without asking me."

"How was he to ask you? You were in jail." Ivan glared at him and Matthew closed his mouth. "You're right, he should have asked!" The door opened and Feliks came in with a tray of their dinner.

"You like, wouldn't believe it if I told you! Gilbert is hanging out one of the windows and throwing up!" Ivan smiled proudly and Feliks noticed he was awake. "Oh! You're up! That was a quick recovery."

"Yes, I don't stay ill for very long. I have a strong body and fevers never last on me." He clapped his hands. "Both of you, out. I want you to fetch Toris and Vash for me. Do it." Feliks looked at Matthew and nudged his head towards the door. Matthew took the tray this time and they left the room, leaving Ivan alone.

Ivan flopped back against the bed and felt his forehead, feeling a bit of fever still hanging on. Very rarely was he ever sick and this fever just came from his wounds, which that bastard Starkling gave him. The name and image of the man was enough to make him grind his teeth together in pure rage. That troublesome little gnat was trying to destroy everything and in the most cowardice manner. Starkling had gone too far and Ivan no longer felt pitiful amusement for the soon-to-be dead man. Yes, the man had to leave this world, HIS world, and Ivan would see him 'off'.

"But what to do with him?"

Ivan said to himself, letting his sick imagination run wild. His death wouldn't be a quick one, not at all. Ivan wanted to prolong his suffering. The man was already knee deep in his own grave and Ivan would only bury him further. The first thing he had to do was get Starkling secluded somewhere. That wouldn't be too hard to do. The man was always working and Ivan knew he spent time at the city hall, sometimes until late at night. That was when his idea came to him and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes…that will work out nicely." He giggled into his pillow and kicked his feet. "Revenge is so fucking sweet!"

Lord Starkling exited the building of town hall with his arms full of scrolls. He was busy working on Ivan's case and trying to find loopholes in the laws he could use to his advantage. He felt it was safe to come out into the city since Ivan, he was told, was still down with his fever. At the current time it was safe for him to be out as he tried to get as much work done as he could. He was way to deep into this case and he couldn't just abandon it in fear of Ivan coming after him. If he dropped the case then the judges would figure out it was a setup and they'd be in trouble. He still had a chance to win this case and keep Ivan off the throne.

"Driver, to my home."

He said to the carriage man as he climbed inside, closing the door. The carriage was kicked into motion and Starkling stared out the window at the city buildings passing him by. He was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open due to his lack of sleep. He could admit to himself that he was frightened of Ivan and he watched for him at every turn. Every moment he thought he saw Ivan standing around or watching him with that stone cold death stare. It was that stare that kept him awake the most. Whenever he first closed his eyes those violet orbs appeared to haunt him, never wavering from their vicious stare. His whole body shivered in pure terror and he went back to looking out the carriage window, hoping something would get his mind off of things. However, his brows frowned, as he did not recognize the area he was in. It was a bad part of the city and he never took this route before.

"Driver!" He stuck his hand outside the carriage and slapped at the walls. "Driver! Where are you going? My house is not in this direction!" The driver didn't answer but continued down a very narrow and deserted ally.

Starkling felt his blood run cold and without a second thought he threw the carriage door open and jumped out. Something was not right with this situation and his first instinct was to RUN. A crack was heard through the air and a whip wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him back. Starkling gasped and pulled at the leather around his throat, trying to pry it off of him. He looked up and over to see the 'driver' hop down from the high carriage seat, holding the other end of the whip. The 'driver' was dressed all in black with a hooded cloak to match. Starkling's eyes widened as he saw not a person's face but a masquerade mask. As the person grew closer to him he could make out the darkened details of the mask. The large, sharp tooth grin stretched up past the ear and the eyeholes were cut in an evil slant. Once the body drew closer Starkling could see the violet orbs behind the mask. In the dark it would be impossible to see but with the face this close to his he knew, without a doubt, who it was.

"I-I-Iv-"

"Silence you little toad!" Ivan reached into his cloak and pulled out a pair of dull scissors. "I can't have you screaming while we play, yes?" Before Starkling could react Ivan's gloved hands were in his mouth, gripping his tongue between his two fingers. He struggled and mumbled for him to stop when the scissors easily cut a large slit in his tongue. His cries were silent as his mouth filled with blood and his body wracked with pain. "You've spoken enough in this lifetime." Ivan said and drug the man's body away from the carriage. "You picked the wrong maniac to fuck with! Now the last moments of your life will be spent in agonizing pain!" Starkling gurgled and twitched on the ground. "Tell me Starkling, was it all worth it? Did you get enjoyment out of being the center of attention? As of right now, you're MY source of entertainment! And I plan to have a lot of fun with you! Now let's play!"

Ivan lifted the man's body from the ground and threw him against the stone wall, delighting in the sight of some blood speckling the spot where Starkling's face hit. Ivan skipped over and landed some solid kicks to his gut, watching the blood shoot out from his mouth. Ivan decided to give Starkling's always-smug face a swift kick, hearing some bones snap and break. Whether it was his nose or jaw, Ivan couldn't be sure but the sound was more than enough for him.

"To think many women find you handsome but I can't let you lie here with your face in tact!" He stomped on Starkling's wrist and showed him the band of blades on his thigh. "When your corpse is found they would know who you are and we can't have that." He gripped Starkling's throat with his hand and sat on top of him, squeezing tight. "Where should we start? The lips? The nose? The eyes?" The man's eyes widened in terror and he struggled weakly against Ivan's iron grip. "I believe we'll go for the eyes first. With your eyes missing you will only be able to FEEL the pain I am bestowing upon you! You won't know when it is coming or what I am doing to you!" He laughed happily and chose a blade to use. "Did you honestly think you could win against me? You could have made things easy on yourself by leaving me the fuck alone. If you did so, we wouldn't be here right now." He grinned. "You brought all this on yourself and now you must pay."

By the time Ivan was done with Starkling's body there was nothing of his face that could be identified. Ivan even stripped him of his clothes and stuffed them into the carriage. He smacked the horse's hindquarters and let it run down the empty streets with the carriage behind it. Ivan chose to keep the jeweled rings and chain of office necklace. He took a look back at the body that was gutted and mutilated, littering the ally floor. The smell had already brought the stray dogs and cats out to feast and fill their starved bellies.

Ivan was pleased with how things have turned out and with Starkling 'missing' he was certain the others would cease moving forward with the case. Now that their ringleader was gone they would scurry away like the rats they were. They wouldn't DARE approach him again with such a ploy to destroy him. They all would know what happened to Starkling but they could never prove it. Even if they could, Ivan knew they would be afraid to. And now, with Starkling out of the way they had an easier chance of winning his case. Ivan knew his throne wasn't far away now and soon he would be wearing the crown, ruling with his beloved rose by his side.

"Mister? Excuse me, mister?" Ivan felt something tugging on his cloak and he looked down to see a peasant boy looking up at him. The boy wasn't frightened by his mask, probably because the poor child had seen more horrible things living where he did. "Please mister…my mother is sick…our bellies are empty…please spare us some food? Please mister…" Ivan smiled at the boy and crouched down to his level. He reached his hand to his belt and took out Starkling's chain of office.

"Take this." He laid the necklace on the boys' shoulders. The boy looked at the designs and his eyes widened, recognizing the gold. "Sell it and feed your family. I only found it somewhere on the streets and I have no need for it. Take it." The boy had tears in his eyes as he threw himself into Ivan's chest, hugging him.

"Thank you, mister! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, young man."

"You must be a god! No one has ever given so much! Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"I'm no god, just a simple man." 'But I will be shortly'. Ivan said to himself as he watched the boy run off down the street.

Starkling hated the peasants so giving that boy his symbol of power to pawn off would honor his memory. Ivan chuckled at the irony of that statement and continued his walk back to the palace. Hopefully Francis would still be in the kitchen, waiting by one of the windows to let him in so he could go unnoticed. As far as the palace inhabitants were concerned, Ivan was still in bed with his servants watching over him. The two soldiers watching were friends of Gilbert's and they were paid for their silence. Sneaking out was easy but getting back in would be the hard part. However, he had better pick up the pace and hurry back to the palace before morning. Riding on horseback would be too obvious and he could be spotted. At least on foot he would be able sneak around easily.

When he made it back to the palace it was almost dawn and he was able to sneak around the guards on patrol. Once he was king he planned on heightening the security around the palace for this was just too easy. He made his way to the kitchen windows and looked for the soft candle glow that he had told Francis to keep lit. That way, he would know what window the man was at. He spotted the candle glow at the last window and he jumped up to grip the ledge. Pulling himself up he peeked through the glass and saw Francis asleep on the sill. Ivan tapped the window a few times to alert Francis. The man stirred awake and blinked his eyes a bit before noticing Ivan.

"There you are!" Francis got up and unlatched the window for him. He helped Ivan climb into the window and the first thing he did was take off his mask. "Is it…done?" Francis was extremely uncomfortable with asking that question.

"It's done." Ivan replied. "Any word or news from Alfred?"

"No, none yet." Ivan sighed.

"I know they're alright and I'm not going to loose my temper over it. I could really use some sleep though. Thank you for waiting for me, you're dismissed."

Ivan and Francis split up to go to their rooms. Ivan moved around the empty palace, dodging the view of a few servants here and there. When he finally made it to his chambers Gilbert was waiting for him with the other two soldiers. Ivan thanked them and dismissed them both except for Gilbert who looked annoyed at having to remain posted where he was. Ivan ignored the man's displeasure and went into his room to collapse on the bed. Despite his energy this evening with Starkling's demise he was completely exhausted now. It was probably due to the slight fever that was still hanging on and it was weakening him slightly. Everything was almost complete. All he needed was to win the case, make sure Alfred gets home, and claim his throne. More importantly, he wanted Alfred to come back soon so he could know he was all right. With the image of his smiling rose in his head he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, well earned slumber.

Back on the road to their kingdom, Alfred and his party were camped for the night. The one advisor and guard had come with them and were asleep in their own tent. They were given more supplies and a tent of their own to camp in on their journey back. However the three of them could not sleep so they were sitting around the slowly dying campfire, making simple conversation. Alfred finally turned to Yao and asked a more serious question.

"Yao…are you sure you want to be an advisor on Ivan's council?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I want to take a position with him but I'm not certain that I want to be on the council."

"What else would you prefer to do?" Arthur asked him, throwing another stick into the crackling fire.

"Well, I've always read about far off places and just how big the world can be so I think I would like to go exploring. You know, see what is really out there." Alfred smiled and took his hand.

"I think that's a wonderful idea for you, Yao!" Yao blinked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes! You've always said you crave freedom and exploring is a great way to experience it! Ivan would make you the expeditions leader all the time and you can sail or journey to new places!"

"Alfred has a good point. The more we expand the more knowledge and resources we can gain." Said Arthur. "We should bring that proposal up to Ivan. I think it would be very useful to us."

"Well…I'm glad I have your support." Yao said with a smile. "It would also get me away from all this royal and political nonsense."

"And who knows! Maybe on your journeys you'll meet someone!" Alfred offered and Yao gave a little blush of embarrassment.

"That…would be nice. Someone of my own choosing."

"And I will see that it is done!" Alfred said proudly. "As queen I want to give people the option of choosing what they want to do with their lives! If it is in my power I would want everyone to have an equal opportunity to make their own choices!"

"Alfred, your ideals are great but actually making them a reality will be harder than you think." Arthur stated seriously and Alfred nodded.

"Oh, I know that. But I still want to give it my all! No one will ever be able to say that I, Alfred F. Braginski-Jones, didn't try to help his people!" Yao just smiled at him and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're going to make me die, Alfred. You will be the death of me I just know it. I will be gray and bald by the time I reach thirty and it will be your fault."

"You could always leave, Arthur. You don't have to stay and take care of me, you know. You are welcomed to move out with Francis and live your own life." Alfred told him and Arthur looked at him with a glare.

"No one can look out for you like I can. I can't believe you even said that, Alfred!" Alfred smiled at him.

"I knew it! You're afraid I'll destroy the kingdom!"

"No, it's more than that! All you have to know is that I'm not leaving and you're stuck with me." Arthur crossed his arms and looked away from Alfred, who was smiling at Yao.

"We're going to make a great team, guys! With the others we'll make things turn out for the better! All of us are friends, not strangers, ruling this kingdom! I know we'll have our differences from time to time but that's to be expected. At least we know we all can work well together."

"Alfred, you seem to be forgetting one major thing." Yao pointed out. "You're forgetting that you're QUEEN, not king. Ivan is the king and he has final say in how things work. Your ideals may be different from his, wait, I KNOW they're different from yours. He may not always agree with you and I want you to be prepared for that."

"Yao's right, Alfred. You're preaching and promising so much yet you haven't spoken to Ivan about it." Alfred frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ivan and I are a team! We'll decide on things together and I know he respects my ideas." Yao sighed.

"I don't want to keep bursting your bubble but that other scroll you have about Ivan apologizing on one knee? I doubt that Ivan would actually-" Alfred cut him off.

"Do it? I know, I've thought about that already. You see, I plan to read that proposal to him 'privately'. I can persuade him to do it." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Alfred, don't think you can use your body to always get your way. Use your head instead." Alfred smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Please, you guys are killing me! Yes, I know I can't always use my body! I know I can win Ivan over with more than just my body. Arthur, you always taught me to use my brain, even if I didn't want to."

"You can be just as persuasive and convincing if you use the right words." Yao said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

"You've surprised me again, Alfred." Arthur said. "It looks like you've got everything together. Still, you have to follow through with everything."

"I know, and I'm prepared for it. Tomorrow we'll be back at the palace with our proposal and we'll be able to free Ivan from prison! Then we can get him onto the throne and began everything anew! In just a few days, my friends, everything will change for us! We'll bring about a new and brighter world!"

"But this new world can't come if we're tired when we arrive." Arthur pointed out. "I'm going to bed. You guys coming?"

"You just destroyed my big moment!" Alfred pouted but crawled into the tent with Yao and Arthur.

"Is that what you call it?" Arthur asked him flatly and his response came with a raspberry.

By the early afternoon, Alfred and company had finally arrived back in their city. They were brought into the palace gates and Alfred's presence was announced. Word quickly traveled to Ivan's room where he was already dressed and enjoying a bit of vodka. When he heard the news that Alfred had returned he was so overjoyed that he ran through the palace to reach the courtyard. Alfred probably thought he was still in prison but wouldn't he be surprised when Ivan appeared to greet him. Everything must have turned out all right because he was coming back safe and sound.

As he rushed through the doors and down the steps he could see Alfred and his company riding up to the palace. The others had heard of Alfred's arrival and they all swarmed out to join Ivan in the courtyard. Ivan waved happily to him as they rode closer.

"Hey! That's Ivan!" Yao said to Alfred, looking surprised. "I thought he was in jail?"

"Something good must have happened! Toris must have pulled through with that Vash guy!" Alfred grinned and brought his horse to a dramatic halt before he jumped off. "Ivan! You're not in the dungeon!" He ran to him and leapt into his arm. Ivan caught him easily and gave him a few swings.

"I am out of jail, safe and sound! And you, I see, have come back in one piece!" He continued holding Alfred up above him, his arms folded safely under the pert rump.

"I am! Yao and Arthur and I had a very productive time! We come bringing wonderful news!"

"I can't wait to hear it." Ivan smiled and carefully lowered him to the ground.

"ALFIE!" Matthew ran to his big brother with tears of joy and relief in his eyes as he hugged him. "I missed you so much! I'm so glad that you aren't hurt!"

"Ha! No one could defeat me there for I am the hero! Where are Toris and that Vash guy? All of you have to read what I've brought!"

"And just who are those other two men with you?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, this is the royal advisor of the king and this is just one of his guards who traveled with us. The advisor is here to speak for the king and see that we hold true to our proposals."

"Ah, of course. Gentlemen, it is an honor to have you visit with us. We will have rooms prepared for you."

"Thank you, Lord Ivan, although I must insist that we discuss these matters and proposals as soon as possible. It is crucial to our many difficult issues in our kingdom." Said the advisor.

"Of course. I will immediately gather my own party and we will discuss all matters of concern. Follow me, gentlemen. We will meet in my most trusted advisor's office."

And by trusted advisor he meant poor Toris, whose room was now filled with people cramming his style. They couldn't use the main meeting room since the current advisor was still in charge so for some odd reason his room, out of ALL the rooms here, was the only place they could meet. There was the advisor from the other kingdom, Ivan, Alfred, Arthur, Yao, Vash, and himself all piled into his room. The advisor was the first to speak, holding the written proposal.

"Lord Ivan, your future queen came to us with your proposal and codes of conduct for when you become king. We heard about the issues and charges you are facing, but my king is more than willing to help you gain your throne through peaceful means." Ivan smiled and folded his hands.

"I would like nothing more. Tell me, what does the king propose in response to my conduct?"

"Let me read it while you explain it." Vash interrupted and the advisor gave it to him to read.

"The king proposes a truce that our kingdoms begin working together and sharing the land to benefit us all. The war, as we all know, is destroying both our finances and our people are suffering. If you promise to open up your extra lands that the late king refused us for farming and trade, then he will help you in your case to clear your name." Ivan gave a curt nod.

"Yes, I can agree to those terms. The late king, before he died, I had a private meeting with him where he spoke of calling off the war and making peace. However, he died before that could be done so now I plan to pick up where he left off."

"All that extra land is just sitting there doing nothing." Yao spoke. "We can all benefit from raising livestock there and farming it. There will be more food and work for the people."

"There's no reason why we can't work together in all this." Alfred piped up.

"This is a fucking miracle!" Vash suddenly spoke out loud, lifting his head from the scroll. "We've basically won the case! Everything written here is JUST what we need! The people will be overjoyed and the court more than willing to rule you innocent! EVERYTHING will work out for the greater good if you are crowned king! The judges will easily rule you innocent. With Starkling missing and the other nobles not taking over for him, we have this in the bag! I can say right here and now that you've won, Ivan." Ivan's smile slowly turned into a grin and he clapped his hands together.

"This is marvelous! We got knocked down a few pegs but we're back at the top!"

"Not yet." The advisor spoke and everyone turned to look at him. "There is one special condition you must sign and agree to if you are to have full support of my king."

"And what is that?" Alfred gulped and held up the other scroll.

"I have it. It's something I have to speak to you in private about." Ivan raised a confused eyebrow.

"Hmm…very well. Vash, Toris, finish discussing small matters and concerns while I go with Alfred. Gentlemen, I will be back."

Ivan linked Alfred's arm with his as he led him out of the room and to his own chambers. Once they entered into his room, Alfred turned to him with a coy smile. Ivan crossed his arms and tapped his foot as Alfred still held the sealed paper.

"Well? Aren't you going to talk to me about this?"

"Read it first." Alfred handed it to him and Ivan broke the wax seal to read it. Alfred waited patiently for Ivan to read through it and he watched his frown fall deeper.

"No."

"But Ivan! It's such a little matter that will bring about peace and our claim to the throne!"

"Ivan Braginski bows to no one!" Ivan said firmly, folding the paper back up. "There must be a better way." Alfred walked up to him and rests a hand on his chest.

"Ivan…there is no other way. You MURDERED his nephew. I know you were ordered to do so but that doesn't change the fact that the man lost a family member. He just wants to know that you ask for his forgiveness and he will support you." Ivan looked away from him.

"I can win this without him." Alfred gave a little snort and smiled at him, turning his face back to look at him.

"Ivan…all you have to do is fake it." Alfred said and slowly slid down to his knees, his eyes never leaving Ivan's. "Just sign the paper…get down on one knee when he comes, and apologize. Think about how quickly we can get to that throne…and then you will have all the power you could ever want."

"Are you trying to persuade me?" Ivan smiled down at him.

"I will do all that I can to help you win your throne. I wish for you to consider his terms." Alfred hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ivan's pants and slid them down to reveal his semi hard erection. Ivan moaned softly as Alfred licked the tip. "I want to see you in power. Pretend to feel sorry for what you've done…and then laugh about it over some vodka. It's the quickest way to the throne." He slid his tongue down one side of his length.

"If this is how you plan on always compromising with me that I eagerly await for more issues to arise." He smirked. "You are right, it is such a tiny matter and I can pretend to feel sorry about it." He let his head fall back as Alfred took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently. "Then I will have my throne…but I will never bow to another again." He thrust forward to push more of himself into Alfred's hot mouth. "Don't think you can always get your way by doing this…as much as I love it."

Alfred looked up at him with smiling eyes as he took more of Ivan into his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Ivan ran a hand through Alfred's hair and kept his eyes locked on his lover's beautiful blue ones. Watching his cock slowly disappear in and out of that perfect little mouth was orgasmic but he wouldn't let himself cum just yet. His beloved rose was doing his best to help him win the throne and he was truly sincere about it. Sure, this little action right here was to persuade him to do what he wanted but he wasn't going to complain. He groaned deeply when Alfred sucked him down to the hilt, humming around his throbbing cock that was aching for release. Alfred sped up his movements, holding on to Ivan's hips for support. His tongue danced and swirled around the length and even teased the thick vein underneath it. Ivan's knees almost buckled beneath him and he let out a choked gasp that quickly turned to a groan of pleasure.

He growled softly and gripped Alfred's hair as he helped speed up the motions of that hot mouth. The deep throated groans and hums vibrated all along his shaft and he felt himself nearing completion. It was getting harder for him to hold out against his lover's perfect movements and he made a small mental note to start working on that. With a shudder and a husky moan he held Alfred's head in place as he came inside that wet cavern. He could feel Alfred's throat muscles sucking all of his essence down his throat before pulling away. The draft on his cock was a pleasant one but what added to it was the tip of Alfred's tongue lapping up the bits of cum that he had missed. His eyes met Ivan's once again and he licked his lips, smiling up at him.

"Do you agree, husband?"

"I agree." He said, slightly out of breath from the intense orgasm. "I'll sign the fucking paper in my cum if I get THAT again."

"It's one of my favorite things to do so you can expect it more often than not." He nuzzled his groin and slid his hands up Ivan's clothed back before looking up at him once again, smiling sweetly. "So…am I safe to say, 'hail to king'?" He asked with a purr and found himself yanked up and wrapped tightly in Ivan's arms, his feet a few inches from the floor. Ivan's violet orbs gazed passionately into his and Alfred felt his lower belly tingle at the sight.

"Hail to the king!"

End Chapter 31 TBC

***The next chapter will be the final chapter in A Storm of Sunflowers! I had some loose ends to tie up in this chapter and I know it's short. -_- The final chapter will consist of the final ruling, the royal wedding, the coronation, and of course, smut! ^_^ It will be a MUCH longer chapter as well and it may take me some time to write and post so please be patient! And this won't be my last fanfic for Hetalia. ^_~


	32. Chapter 32 Final

***Read Authors Notes at the end.

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi and crude language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 32 Final Chapter

"The signing is done!" Ivan said as he burst through the door of Toris' room with Alfred behind him. "I agree to his terms and I await his arrival!"

"Wow…Lord Ivan that was a quick decision." The advisor said, slightly shocked but took the signed piece of paper and gave it a quick overlook. "My king will be pleased by this." He turned to Vash. "Make the court date for AFTER the arrival of my lord so these matters can properly be discussed in front of the law."

"We have a fair case." Vash stated. "The verdict shouldn't take long at all."

"But we'll have TONS of work to do after Ivan is named king." Toris pointed out. "There's so much stuff…so much…" Toris put his head in his hands.

"Indeed there is!" Ivan said proudly. "We have to plan for our royal wedding and make the arrangements for the coronations and the celebrations and- "

"Ivan! You're babbling." Yao scolded him softly and Ivan listened, clearing his throat before speaking again.

"We still have so much to discuss and work out so we'll start with that tomorrow, bright and early! My sisters should be arriving any day now so we must prepare for their visit."

Toris' elbows slumped to the table, along with his head as he had completely forgotten about the letter he had sent out to the sisters. It was before Ivan was accused and arrested so that meant they should be here fairly soon. Natalia will be out of sorts with Alfred sitting on the throne next to Ivan. All hell would break loose…of that he was certain.

"Then who's watching Wolf Hall?" Yao asked.

"I'm sure my sisters took care of that." He smiled. "I have complete faith in them. I may just give Wolf Hall away to someone who deserves it! The possibilities are endless!" Ivan wanted to hop around in a circle to express his excitement but remained composed. "Gentlemen, let us all retire to bed and prepare for tomorrow. I believe a fresh start to a brand new day is the best thing for us! It even gives me time to think more about what I want to do." He grinned happily. "Set the friendly advisor up with a room and he can ride back to his king tomorrow or whenever he is ready." The advisor bowed.

"Thank you for your kind generosity, Lord Ivan."

"The pleasure is all mine." He wrapped his arm around Alfred's waist. "Meanwhile, I wish not to be disturbed until the morning if it is all possible." Alfred grinned at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" The others bid them 'goodnight' and Ivan lead Alfred from the room and back up to his. "Soon you will wear a crown." He smiled at him as he sat on the bed. "Will you where the king's old crown or get a new one?"

"The old one, of course. It's been passed down from kings past and it is only fair to wear it as well."

"But you're not a royal family member…are you allowed to wear it?" Ivan thought for a moment.

"Hm…we'll bring that up at the court and see what they say. I wouldn't care either way. It may not even be a problem at all. And why are you still dressed? We must retire to bed." He grinned.

"But my nightshirt is in the other room."

"Then wear nothing." Ivan said as he started to strip and Alfred quickly followed, tossing his clothes to the floor and slipping into the large bed.

"I can't wait until we start sleeping in the king's chambers!" Alfred sat up, watching Ivan as he finished undressing.

"There is so much that we must get done!" Ivan said as he joined Alfred on the bed.

"Well, there's one very important thing that we should get done right now." He purred and moved over to him, slipping his hand under the sheet to rest on Ivan's knee.

"Sorry, you don't get anything until our royal wedding night." Ivan grinned and Alfred's jaw dropped in disappointment.

"B-But why not?"

"I want this to be very special for you." Ivan took both of Alfred's hands into his. "We couldn't have a large or showy wedding before…only a small one that I just wanted to have to lay claim to you. I want you to have something grand that you'll always remember. You're a queen now and you deserve more than a bland little wedding gown."

"I loved the one Feliks made for the wedding."

"But now you can have a bigger and better one! You'll be wearing more jewels and walking down that court room aisle with all eyes glued to your perfect form. I'll be the envy of every man." Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"You know I don't really need all that stuff, Ivan."

"But I want you to have it. You're living the dream of all the peasants who want to become something strong and powerful. You'll give them hope, yes?"

"I suppose you're right." He pulled away from him and kissed his nose. "I'm guessing it will be my duty to order everyone around and prepare all of the wedding with the others while you handle the political stuff?"

"Of course! There's a certain protocol for how a royal wedding is to take place so find that out first before you start planning. I trust you to decide on your wedding attire and I don't want to know a thing about it until the wedding day, understand?" Alfred laughed at that.

"But what if the sight fills you with lust and you jump me right in the middle of the ceremony? Shouldn't you get that out of the way beforehand?" Ivan smirked and pressed Alfred's body up against his, letting their groins press together. He rests his forehead against Alfred's.

"That will only make the wedding night more delicious. Just think of all the pent up lust we'll have for one another when the time comes. I may just fuck you to death."

"What a way to go." Alfred gave him a kiss before pulling away and flopping down onto the sheets. Ivan joined him and lay on his side so Alfred could spoon against him. He linked his arm possessively around Alfred's waist to hold him in place.

"So much work to do tomorrow…" He nuzzled his nose in Alfred's hair. "I need to make a new council." Alfred opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to glance at Ivan over his shoulder.

"What about the current council?" Ivan chuckled darkly.

"Don't concern yourself with 'that' matter, my little rose. I already have a well set plan swirling around in this silver head of mine." Alfred felt a chill travel through his body as he had a fair idea of what Ivan's 'plan' was. "I will have friends on my council, not backstabbing ones. You're a immediate council member."

"And Arthur too. You promised." Ivan gave a little gruff of displeasure and squeezed Alfred's waist, making the slim man let out a choked cough.

"Of course…how could I forget?" he loosened his hold around Alfred. "I need comrades regardless so…" He trailed off and gave a snort in Alfred's hair. "Go to sleep. You talk too much." Alfred rolled his eyes in amusement and cuddled his body closer into Ivan's.

"Goodnight, my royal sunflower." Alfred whispered and he felt Ivan growl deep in his throat.

"Save that name for our new wedding night…I don't want to give in to you so soon. I swore I would wait and I tend to hold true to that."

"So what is that thing poking at my backside?"

"The Dust Bunny."

"What? What the hell is 'Dust Bunny'?"

A faux snore was his only answer and Alfred decided to let it go. He was exhausted from all that had being going on and a nice long sleep is just what he needed. Sleeping in Ivan's arms again filled him with a pure sense of content and relaxation, almost like when he would crawl into bed with Arthur. The feelings were never the same, though, because Ivan's was stronger and Alfred craved his hold over Arthur's. It hurt him to admit that to himself but he knew it was the truth. Resting his hand overtop of Ivan's he let his eyes sink close and fell into a restful slumber.

The next morning after breakfast, Alfred was with Feliks in the large sewing room that housed about ten tailors. Francis and Matthew were with them, both willing to help out with the royal wedding. Alfred and Francis were discussing all the fabrics and colors while Feliks began to design the wedding attire with Matthew. Not only did he have to design Alfred's but Matthew and Ivan's sisters as well. Feliks hoped that Ivan would name him head tailor and he can get all the others to help him with the work. The idea of having to measure Natalia's body was creeping him out.

"How about this one?" Alfred held up a grayish blue fabric.

"That drains the color from you." Matthew said.

"Yes, something brighter." Feliks suggested. "Like, anything but purple."

"This is pretty!" Alfred held up a forest green shade.

"Yeah, if you were a hunter." Francis scoffed and took the fabric from him. "You need to be dazzling and bright! A ravishing red!" Francis pulled out some red silk and held it across Alfred's chest.

"Hell no!" Feliks hollered. "He can't look like a slut! Red is like, the color of lust and blood! He needs to be regal and calm."

"Ah, but the royal colors of the kingdom are red and black. All the queens have worn red dresses and the kings wear black or gold."

"Ugh. Gold is NOT Ivan's color." Feliks said with a sigh. "I could like, swing black AND gold…or just silver…or boring purple."

"How about purple and gold?" Matthew offered and Feliks stuck out his tongue.

"Do you want me to, like, vomit? Red and black it is. When Ivan is crowned king we'll get the royal jewels and we'll decorate with them. Matthew, you're the brother of the queen so you have to pick out a color as well."

"The grayish blue is more your color, Mattie!" Alfred said and tossed him the fabric.

"But…but I want to be brightly colored too, like you, Alfred."

"Mattie! You can't outshine the queen!" Feliks told him. "Dull colors are better for you. That one will match your hair nicely." Matthew sighed.

"Fine…alright."

"Feliks don't forget, once this wedding is over you need to start sewing an outfit for my dove, Arthur! We will be wed next!"

"Ah, that's right. I guess I've got my work cut out for me. Like, after you it will be Ludwig and Feli, then probably you and Gilbert." Matthew blushed and smiled prettily, hiding his nose in the fabric.

"You really think so?"

"With my permission, of course." Alfred stated firmly and folded his arms.

"But Alfred-!"

"He hasn't even proposed to you yet. We'll talk about this when he actually does." Matthew stuck his tongue out at Alfred's back and Francis giggled.

"We also need to plan out the feast as well. What kind of food would you like, Alfred?" Francis asked him.

"I want suckling pig, venison, pheasant, duck, goose, fish, boar-"

"Any meat with that?" Francis teased and Alfred gave him a pout.

"I like food. Remember I starved for half of my life so I want to stuff myself fat!"

"Enough with talk of food. Get up on the stool and lets measure you." Feliks took out a tape measure and helped Alfred up onto the stool. He had Francis help with recording the measurements since Alfred had put on more weight since his last fitting. "Good…this is easier to work with. I'll start cutting the silk and-"

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" Gilbert burst through the door, startling everyone in the tailoring room.

"Must you be so loud?" Francis frowned at him before turning back to the mirror he was currently admiring himself in.

"Morning Gilbie!" Matthew said happily and dropped the fabric to run to him. Gilbert let him latch onto his neck as he made his way into the room.

"Morning to you too, Mattie! I come baring news! Bitch and Boobs will be arriving shortly! A messenger hawk came by earlier with a letter stating that their carriage was just let in." Alfred moaned and rolled his eyes as he thought about Natalia being with them once again. "We'll just be one big happy family!" He said with a snort before giving Matthew a kiss on the cheek. "So what are we doing in here?"

"Designing Alfred's wedding dress!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Hey! It's a wedding man-tunic!" Alfred corrected him. "And it's going to be even bigger and more beautiful than the last one I wore!"

"You need a crown first." Gilbert pointed out. "You can't get married until AFTER your coronation. Ivan right now is deciding if he wants to do both together or separately."

"What about his case?" Francis asked.

"Vash, Toris, and Kiku are working on that. Ivan and Yao are discussing about where to place everyone." Alfred looked at him.

"He's with Yao right now?" Gilbert smirked.

"Jealous?"

"No! I'm not jealous! I'm just surprised that he chose to work with Yao about placements rather than his own CASE that will make or break his chance at kingship."

"Shall we change your color to green?" Feliks joked and Alfred narrowed his eyes at him before hopping off of the stool.

"And what are YOU planning on doing today, Gilbert?" Alfred asked him.

"Me? Well, I have to get all the soldiers rounded up and start training them, you know, the usual. Ivan's promised to make me Captain of the Royal Guards AND keep my title as General!"

"That's wonderful, Gilbert!" Matthew said proudly and looked at Alfred with a smug smile.

"Well I'm going to go see Ivan. I think he is being too lax in court case. I'll see you guys later." Alfred left the room and Gilbert cringed at the mention of Ivan.

"Ugh…I'm still having nightmares over his dust bunny."

"Dust bunny? What's that?" Matthew asked and Feliks answered.

"He means Ivan's man-rug." Gilbert threw up a little in his mouth and Francis slapped a hand to his face.

"I don't get it. What's a "man-rug"?" Matthew said with a frown.

"Dear, sweet, innocent little Matthew, let big brother Francis explain a few things to you. For starters, my 'drapes' match my-"

"Goodbye! I'm outta here!" Gilbert said and quickly retreated from the room.

It was mid afternoon by the time his sisters' carriage had arrived at the palace. Alfred was by his side, eager to greet Katyusha and Galina, but not so much Natalia. The carriage pulled up to the steps and the coachman opened the door, helping them out. They were dressed in the gowns they wore to Ivan's last wedding since they were the most regal out of all their clothes.

"Little brother!" Katyusha called to him, holding Galina who waved at him.

"Darling sister." Ivan motioned for Alfred to follow him down the palace steps to greet them. He hugged and kissed his elder sister in greeting and poked Galina's nose, making her squeal. Katyusha had no issue hugging Alfred and congratulating him. Natalia, on the other hand, kissed only her brother and snubbed Alfred. "Now 'Princess' Natalia that is no way to greet your future queen." Ivan scolded her softly but she ignored it.

"I am pleased that you are soon to be king. We heard about the evil rumors and the court case on the road here." Natalia said flatly and Ivan nodded.

"Yes, it is true. The court date is only a day from now. This kingdom needs a king very quickly."

"Now that you have become king, what is to become of us? What does your 'queen' have to say about us being here?" Ivan smiled.

"Come, walk with me, sweet little sister. There is a matter I must speak with you about. Alfred, chat with Katyusha, I'll be back shortly." Ivan walked with Natalia over to the fountains and hedges where they could speak privately.

"I would make a much better queen, brother. I can bear you strong sons and keep our bloodline pure. The kingdom will except your half-sister as your bride."

"Natalia, no, Princess Natalia, as you king and brother I must decline your proposal of marriage."

"But why, big brother? I can be more useful to you than that low-born slut!" Ivan smiled and suddenly brought her into a tight, bone-crushing hug. "B-brother…y-you're…hurting me!" She cried out.

"Sweet little sister…your big brother loves you dearly but he loves his Alfred even more. You see, his little rose means more to him than anything else in this world. You would make your big brother very sad and very, VERY angry if something harmful should befall my queen. Beheading my little sister is not something I wish to befall you." She gasped out and struggled in his hold. "I'm not just your brother, I am also your KING and I expect you to obey me!"

"S-STOP!" She choked out.

"If you love your big brother like you say you do, then help protect him and his realm." He finally let her go and she leapt away from him, panting heavily and holding her aching back. "You and I are a lot alike, Natalia. The only thing that is missing from my kingdom, is the OLD me!" He grinned happily and Natalia frowned.

"Brother…I don't understand."

"Remember, I carried out all of the late king's dirty deeds and shielded him from harm. I have done many frightening, disgusting, and gruesome things to win the king's approval and I know you can do the same. So, I am asking you, little sister, as your brother, not your king, if you will take my old position in the realm?" Natalia thought for a moment.

"Is that what you wish of me, big brother?" Ivan nodded.

"I do. I can trust no one else to protect me like you can. So will you do it, Princess? Will you protect your brother from outside harm and leave his precious rose alone? If you want to refuse this offer then I'm afraid I'd have to send you far, far away."

"I don't want to leave your side, brother. I love you just as much as that queen of yours!"

"Then help protect your big brother from the bad people."

"I will…protect you, big brother. I wont' let any harm come to you." She looked a little saddened by his forceful words and his love for Alfred. "Brother…would you really behead your little sister?"

"I would. Use your anger for Alfred to destroy my enemies. That is what your big brother wishes of you…if you want to keep your head." Ivan smiled and pats her on the head as he passed by, going back towards the carriage where the others were waiting.

The final ruling day had finally arrived and Ivan was closer to gaining his crown. Everyone had come to witness the ruling, except for Natalia whom Ivan had sent off to 'take care' of the other nobles. He was thoroughly pleased when he saw that none of the backstabbing bastards were present. He looked for Alfred, who was sitting in the front row between Matthew and Yao and all the others. Ivan was seated with Vash and Toris at one of the main tables before the judges. Also present with them today was the other king, who would be waiting for his public apology from Ivan. The king's advisor had said that the king would speak for Ivan's innocence AFTER the man apologized to him. It still irked him that he had to apologize for something he was TOLD to do but like Alfred said, it was for the greater good and it would win him his crown. Judge Mercer finally banged his mallet to signal for the court to quiet down so they could begin.

"Lord Ivan, you are charged with the murder of our late king by poisoning. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Ivan replied.

"I see that Lord Starkling is not here today to carry on with his evidence?" Vash raised his hand and the judge gave him permission to speak.

"Sir, we believe that Lord Starkling had staged all of this to keep Ivan away from what is rightfully his. The last ruling did not go according to his plan and I have a firm belief that he chose to drop the case and take off in the night." Ivan had to retain his smirk. 'By 'take off', you mean 'take apart'. Ivan said to himself and chuckled. "And as you can see, the other nobles have not stepped up to take his place."

"I believe you, Lord Vash." Said Judge Mercer. "I also recognize the changes Lord Ivan will bring when he gets his crown. This proposal from the other king clearly states that. Word of peace has already reached the streets and the people have been shouting with joy, chanting Ivan's name. However, there appears to be a 'condition' that Ivan must follow in order to put this proposal into full effect?"

"Yes sir." Vash said with a bow as he looked to the other king, letting him take the floor.

"Lord Ivan…I await your apology, as you promised." Ivan nodded and stood up, walking to stand a few feet before the king. Alfred felt his hand creep over to Yao's, clutching it tight. Yao returned the squeeze and he held his breath. Ivan lowered himself to one knee before the man and bowed his head.

"I apology for the brutal murder of your nephew. I was a soldier who was following the orders of his lord. Perhaps I had gone a bit too far but at that time I was not thinking about what it would do to your family. I see things differently know and I promise to keep my violent temper in check so no one else will share the same fate as your nephew. I believe this chance at peace will honor his memory and his spirit can rest. I would have never of done it if I wasn't ordered to. But all that is in the past now and we have room for a new beginning. Let us move forward from here." 'What a load of horseshit.' Ivan said to himself but he hoped the king had bought it.

"Arise, Lord Ivan." Spoke the king and Ivan did so, slightly towering over him. He smiled at the man as he awaited his answer. "Thank you for your apology. We were in the midst of war and nothing more. Now that I have your apology, I will hold up my end of the bargain. Lord Vash, permission to take over from here?" Vash held out his arm to let him continue.

"Your highness, we are ready to hear your testimony."

"Honorable judges, I have known your late king for many years, ever since we were princes. I know the man had a very strong love for his family and I could only sympathize with him when I heard of his son's death. I remember once, he told me that if everything he had loved were gone then there would be no reason for him to continue in this world. Like myself, and most kings, he had a collection of poisons that he would take to end his suffering. Upon reading Lord Toris' scrolls about the king's final days, I full heartedly believe Lord Ivan to say that he was deathly depressed. I would be myself if I had lost everything I hold dear. I can assure you that your late king took his own life in order to escape the miseries of this world. It is something that he would do."

"Why was no one aware of this?" Judge Mercer asked.

"It is not something king's normal speak of."

"Hmm. Lord Vash? What have you to say?" Judge Mercer turned to him.

"The king's words can only prove that Lord Ivan was indeed framed for the poisoning since he was one of the few to have access to the room. The royal scribe of the king had the most access to the room and he could easily give Lord Starkling and the others information on the king's health. I firmly believe that they all suspected the king would take his own life and use the opportunity to frame Lord Ivan."

"Yes, but Lord Ivan would have the biggest motive to kill the late king." Said another judge.

"But by then the king was sick with grief and depression as it was. His scribe was waiting to take down his words, knowing that his final days were coming." Stated Vash.

"Has anyone FOUND this scribe to ask him?" Asked Judge Mercer.

"No, your honor." Said Vash. "Another firm reason to believe that this was all a setup. If it wasn't, why isn't anyone else here pleading for the late king's 'murder'?" Judge Mercer nodded and looked to his other judges.

"My fellow men, what say you?"

"If there is no one here to testify against Lord Ivan, then I suggest we close this case and get the kingdom moving forward." Heracles spoke first, making the others nod in agreement.

"Very well. Lord Ivan, we find you 'not guilty' for the death of the late king. Long live the king!" He slammed his mallet onto the table. The courtroom echoed, "long live the king" after Judge Mercer. Ivan stood up from his table and welcomed the chants and cheers he received. Alfred came running to him and jumped in his arms.

"You're king now, Ivan! You're KING!"

"Yes, and you are my queen!" He brought Alfred's lips into a kiss before turning his attention back to the judges. "How soon can we have our coronation?" Ivan asked.

"This kingdom needs its king and queen right away. I declare a private coronation with only my fellow judges present to witness it. As a voice of the people I will lead the coronation, for I have done so with the late king. Lord Ivan, you may choose whom you wish to be there to witness."

"My new council, of course." Ivan smiled.

"Your new council? Already?" Judge Mercer blinked in surprise. "But we have no approved of any."

"Your honor, everyone you see in the front middle row are the members of my new council, as well the three up here with me. I want friends at my table, not backstabbing traitors." Alfred looked at all their friends and family, sharing in their state of shock.

"But they aren't all of noble birth and you can't have a woman on council!" Said another judge, referring to Katyusha.

"At this point, does it really matter?" Heracles spoke up. "I agree with King Ivan at wanting to have friends and family on his council. I know each one of them and our kingdom has nothing to fear from them. And I doubt one or two women are going to bring about the fall of a kingdom." Heracles lied when he said he knew all of them but he was watching Toris' pleading face to help them in all of this.

"Are you representing them, then?" Asked Judge Mercer and Heracles shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not."

"It's settled then. We accept your new members of council. Judge Heracles will see to all the legal matters and sign their title papers. Court adjourned!"

"So wait…Ivan means ALL of us?" Arthur asked, looking up and down his row.

"And my parents said I'd never amount to anything! HA!" Feliks said proudly.

"Will I still be able to garden?" Kiku wondered out loud to himself.

"Does that mean that Berwald and I are no longer servants?" Tino asked.

"If I'm not, then you're not." Feliks pointed out.

"I don't think I would be able to fully put down my pots and pans." Francis said with a smile. "I don't see how I can't act on council and still make pies!"

"Isn't it great, Wiggy! We'll be on council together!" Feliciano gripped his arm and hugged it tightly.

"Good thing that I'm on it with you…and him." Ludwig said with a sigh as he looked at his brother, who was doing his own victory dance in his seat. 'I believe it's safe to say that the world has gone to hell in a hand basket.'

"We best hurry back to the palace for our coronation!" Ivan said to Alfred, giving him a deep kiss again. "I can't wait to see the queen's crown on your head." Alfred smiled.

"I can't wait to see you sitting on the throne that you deserve."

"After our coronation we will start planning the wedding. We must make haste in that as well. The sooner our kingdom recognizes you as their queen, the more legit we will be." He smirked. "And I also want to have our wedding night as king and queen." Alfred licked his lips in anticipation and Ivan felt a shiver of pleasure trickle down his spine. It was ruined however by the other king coming up to them.

"King Ivan, I will be heading back to my kingdom shortly but I will be sending advisors and councilors to begin discussing our agricultural plans."

"Absolutely. Thank you for all of your help today. Your testimony really helped me out."

"You have brought peace and soon prosperity to my kingdom. It was the least I could do. I will be in touch. Your majesties." He bowed to both of them and it was returned before the king took his leave.

"Are you ready, Alfred?" Ivan asked him with a smile, gripping his hand in his.

"I'm more than ready! Lets go claim our crowns!"

Normally, coronations were much more extravagant and lengthy but because the throne had been empty for quite some time it needed to be right away. The kingdom needed a ruler and the people had to be assured that there was control in the palace. The coronation was to take place in the throne room where it was traditional to do so. Centuries ago it would have been done in the worship houses but times have changed.

Ivan and Alfred sat hand in hand in their thrones; Ivan's being the bigger one of course. Only the judges and their 'new' council were present to witness the crowning. Judge Mercer and Heracles stood on either side of them with the crowns in their hands. Judge Mercer would crown Ivan and Heracles, Alfred. The king's crown was made of solid gold and incrusted with rubies and onyx stones. The flower like crenellations were dotted with small diamonds and the very tips were topped with tiny rubies. Alfred's gold crown was much smaller but held the same stones. The crown was wide in the front with the highest point in the center, dotted with various sized onyx and rubies covering the flat surface. Diamonds outlined the top and down to the thin circle band of the crown. His hair would hide the thinnest part of the crown so only the front would show. He started to wish that his looked more like Ivan's with the crown encircling his whole head in the same symmetrical pattern.

"By the power invested in me-" Started Judge Mercer, both of them holding the crowns up high. "I, Judge Mercer, crown you King Ivan and Queen Alfred, Lord and Masters of the realm!" The crowns were placed on their heads and their friends clapped and cheered for them. They turned to one another and shared a content smile, lacing their fingers together.

"It suits you, Ivan." Alfred said softly, admiring the crown.

"And you were meant to wear one, my rose. Perhaps, since you are my queen, I should start calling you my 'Diamond Rose' instead."

"You're my Royal Sunflower then. And lets keep these names private, okay?" Alfred smiled and Ivan nodded.

"Agreed."

"HAIL KING IVAN! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Gilbert shouted loudly, breaking the pleasurable silence. "And the queen!" He added quickly.

Alfred ignored it and the two remained in their thrones while their friends came up to congratulate them again. Arthur actually shook hands with Ivan and the two shared a polite smile. Alfred was expecting a hug from Arthur but all he got was a pat on the shoulder. He figured Arthur knew better than to hug him in front of Ivan. Matthew had latched on to his neck and wouldn't let go until Katyusha pushed him along. They were also thanking Ivan for granted them the titles of council members.

"So when do we get our awesome chains of office?" Gilbert asked, throwing his arms around both Francis's and Ludwig's shoulders. "I'm ready for some rule making!"

"That all depends on me." Heracles said calmly. "I have to fill out all your papers and stamp them before you are issued the proper chains."

"You are all free to keep your current jobs or hobbies as well." Ivan smiled at Kiku. "I will need someone running that royal garden out there."

"It shall be done." Kiku said proudly.

"I'll still be makin' clothes!" Feliks said, latching on to Toris' arm.

"I'm the treasurer so only I will make the decisions on finances." Vash proclaimed.

"I'll be away most of the time." Yao stated.

"My phenomenal talents of baking and cooking shall not be denied to any of you just because I wear a new title!" Francis boasted.

"And there's no need to fear when Dick Stick is here!" Gilbert struck a pose. "Dick Stick will STILL be defending the realm!"

"And the children of the kingdom can all breath a collective sigh of relief knowing they are 'safe'." Feliks mocked him and Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"Smoke my pole, bitch!"

"Enough!" Ludwig shouted. "There is no longer a need for us to be here! As a council we have much work to do! So everyone shut your traps, especially you brother, and head to the meeting room! We'll start…talking about stuff…" Ludwig didn't know what to talk about or what to say.

"Good! You guys go do that while Alfred and I get used to our new roles!" Ivan just wanted them away from him. "Go ahead! Toris and Ludwig are in charge when I'm not present." Ivan wondered if he had made a mistake in choosing his council but at least they were all trustworthy. There were a few winners in the council who he could count on to hold things together. After all, he was the king so even if their advice was shit he had the final say in what was to be done. He was, however, beginning to dread their first actual council meeting once Heracles got their papers prepared. Yes, the future was starting to look interesting.

Two days later…

Alfred stood in front of the mirror, dressed in his new wedding attire for the second time. Feliks had done a marvelous job, given that he had much more equipment and material to work with. Even though it looked more like a dress than his previous wedding attire it wasn't any less breathtaking. The color was a deep red silk with black brocade pointed trim and open shoulder. Just like his other wedding attire, this one was slit open low in the middle with a "v" shape. The slit was much more narrower than his last one which gave it a similar look to a dress. The brocade trim continued along the train that Feliks insisted he have. He had outdone himself with the complicated trim for it outlined the shoulders, chest, and bodice.

At first, the thin matching bodice was against his better judgment, but once he saw it on he thought differently. It looked more like a fancy chest plate rather than a bodice and it would be hard to tell since he wasn't a woman. The tops of the sleeves were lightly puffed with black ribbons crossing along the length, stopping at the brocade hem. He didn't care much for how low the sleeves went over his hands and Feliks had made them a bit too tight. Currently the man was behind him, straddling his legs over the train as he carefully threaded the black ribbon through the grommets. Black pants and specially made flat boots completed his attire. All that was left were the jewels, which Matthew was currently bringing over to him in a golden decorated box.

He watched as Matthew carefully fingered through the set, pulling out the bodice piece first. Alfred was prepared to say 'no' to it but once Matthew held it up for him to see he gave in. The jewelry had a large ruby in an oval setting in the center with double pearl drops and swags. Two smaller matching rubies sat on the opposite end of the center one and Matthew had to pin all three evenly to the bodice. The necklace that followed was the same style and stone. There was a matching tiara that went with it but Alfred was prepared to wear his crown in its place. There were four matching rings but Alfred only chose to wear one, even though he was suppose to be decked out as much as possible. When Feliks finished with the ribbons he brought over the white deer cloak that Ivan had previously given him. He would wear it as he walked down the aisle but then it would be removed. The last thing he needed was his crown, which Matthew retrieved for him. He held out the crown to Alfred who took it carefully and gazed at it for a short moment before placing it on his head. He looked at himself once again in the mirror, his attire now complete.

"Oh Alfred…you look beautiful!" Matthew said as he stared at his brother. "The color is perfect!"

"Thank you. Yours turned out nicely as well." Matthew's was a full-length tunic of the grayish blue color he had picked out. The soft velvet dress was accented with blue decorative ribbon on both the center front and bell sleeves. Just like Alfred's it laced up in the back with blue ribbon. A long belt hung low on his waist and a small silver tiara rest around his head. "It suits you."

"It's nothing like yours." Matthew said as he continued to admire him.

"Okay, lacing is done!" Feliks said as he brushed his hands together. "I have like, more holes in my fingers than a noodle strainer but all in all, I say it's a success!"

"You did a wonderful job, Feliks. Thank you." Alfred smiled at him from the mirror.

"You're quite welcome!" There was a knock at the door and went over to ask who it was.

"It's Arthur." Matthew smiled brightly at Alfred.

"Just wait until he sees you!" Matthew unlocked the door and let Arthur come in, dressed in his new courtly attire from the vest to the tunic. He wore the chain of office necklace quite well.

"Hello Arthur." Alfred turned his head to smile politely at him.

"Alfred…" Arthur said his name in a slight gasp as he looked at him, as if seeing the man for the first time. This couldn't be his little bratty Alfred standing before him dressed as a regal queen. Where were his scrapped knees and dirt-covered face? Where were the frogs and bugs that he kept in his pockets? Was his ruffled bed hair hiding under that crown? This elegant man before him could not be his trouble-making Alfred.

"Well say something." Alfred gave a little amused smirk.

"I…um…come on to the balcony with me. It's pep-talk time."

Alfred sighed and carefully walked with him to the balcony door, making sure his train didn't get caught when they closed. The breeze kissed his face gently and Alfred closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He opened his eyes again to view the sea, which was now clear of barbarian ships. Even the sky was a perfect blue without a white cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day for a wedding.

"It's a gorgeous morning, isn't it?" Alfred said to him, resting his hands on the stone railing.

"Alfred…you look beautiful." Arthur responded, still gazing at him. Alfred smiled sweetly.

"Every father or brother would say that."

"But it's the truth. I almost didn't recognize you when I walked in. My little dirt-faced Alfred is gone, isn't he?" Alfred chuckled softly.

"He's not 'gone', Arthur. He's still there. Don't get me wrong, this is all well and good but give me some dirt any day. I like having fun too much to be dainty like this. Only for royal and public occasions will I dress like this."

"Ivan is very lucky to have you." Alfred smiled and looked out at the kingdom.

"He's told me that I'm his greatest treasure." Arthur wished he could believe that but he still did not approve of Ivan. "Does Francis ever say things like that to you?" Arthur smiled.

"All the time. But what we talk about on our pillows is not necessary for you to hear." Alfred laughed at that and turned to face Arthur.

"Everything has turned out well for us, Arthur. Things will change now…but we won't. You'll always be my father. Or my big brother." He grinned and Arthur had to chuckle at that.

"I consider myself both of those roles. Even though we aren't related by blood I always looked at you and Matthew as my family. I raised you from a little boy into a young man. I know I've always said I couldn't wait for you to grow up so you could stop making my life difficult and bothering me…but in a way…I wish we could go back to that. I want my cute, troublesome little Alfred back." Alfred walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"Ivan could never take your place, Arthur. Ivan is a new part of my life but it doesn't mean that you aren't important to me. You mean everything to me, Arthur. I know I gave you such a hard time and a lot of heartache…but you always stood by me no matter what. That means more to me than you know. I love you, Arthur."

Arthur held him back and felt some tears stinging at his eyes. He would not let them fall though. There was no reason to upset Alfred on this special day. At least this time he wouldn't have to give him away. At the last wedding, giving him away to Ivan was nearly impossible. That night in the tent they shared would be a secret he treasured for all time and would take the grave with him. Everything would change for them and Arthur needed to be here to support Alfred in any way that he could. Alfred was entering a new and dangerous world full of uncertainties and trails beyond his knowledge. Just like when they were younger, Alfred would still need him for guidance and protection. Before, Alfred was wanting for everything and Arthur strived to give it to him. Now that he was Ivan's queen he would want for nothing and like any parent or guardian, he couldn't have asked for more.

"I love you, too." He pulled away and clamped his hand on Alfred's shoulder, giving him a broad smile. "Now…lets get you to that wedding for your second appearance as queen."

"Yes…there is still so much of the day ahead and I'm ready for it! Alfred F. Braginski-Jones is ready to take the final step in joining his husband on the throne!" Arthur watched him go back into the room and he rests his back against the stone railing. He closed his eyes as he thought back to a particular memory.

_He was chasing after little Alfred who had escaped from his grasp. Over and over again he shouted his name as the boy came to a hill. Alfred almost slipped down the grassy hill but Arthur was able to catch his wrist in time. Unfortunately, Alfred threw him off balance and he lost his footing, sending them both tumbling down the hill. It wasn't a steep hill but the rolling felt much longer. When they finally reached the bottom, all he could hear was Alfred's childish laughter as he rolled around in the grass. Arthur couldn't help but laugh as well, collapsing on the grass beside him. Alfred rolled over and reached his chubby little arms around Arthur's neck and held him tight._

"_My Artie…" How could he stay mad at him when he does things like this?_

"_My little Alfred…" He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he lifted the small boy in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Just then, he heard a familiar voice calling from behind._

"_Arthur!" It wasn't Alfred's voice, nor was it Matthew's. "Arrrrrrthur!" Before he could turn to look for the source of the voice, Alfred jumped out of his arms and ran from him. Arthur reached his arm out to grab him but pulled it back when the boy jumped into Ivan's arms. He was no longer a little boy but a young man and Ivan swung him around happily. "Arthurrrrrrr!" Arthur turned away from the joyous scene before him and his eyes widened when he saw Francis in the distance, waving at him. "ARTHUR!" It was almost a haunting call but Arthur was drawn to his voice. He looked back at Alfred once more before running off to join Francis. Alfred had a new part of his life beginning and so did he. As he leapt into Francis' arms he felt all the sadness of Alfred's maturity melt away and turn into something warm and comforting._

"Hey Arthur!" Feliks voice brought him out of his daydream. "Are you like, coming or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his smile would not leave his face. Yes, he was ready now.

Ivan stood in front of the dais, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his beloved rose. He was wearing a black cotton doublet that was accented with silver trim and looped buttons down the middle. The brocade pants were also black and his boots reached up to his knees. Despite the heat he wore the late king's furred short robe of scarlet red. It was a little much for the rest of the outfit but he didn't care. All that really mattered was the jeweled crown atop his head and the king's ceremonial emerald ring on his finger. He wore many of the golden-chained jeweled necklaces around his neck and a jeweled hilt dagger at his belt. Ivan didn't care if he looked gaudy. After all, he was now king and it didn't matter what others thought of his dress. He also wanted to wear all the royal jewels just because he could.

Toris was not marrying them this time but rather Judge Mercer so they could seal the marriage immediately. The courtroom was filled with nobles from all over the city and outside the walls as well. The old council members were nowhere to be seen, nor was the old advisor. Ivan smirked, for he knew his darling little sister was taking care of them right now. She was now the 'Ivan' of his court and there was no one he could trust more to carry out his dark deeds than Natalia. The sudden sound of trumpeting horns broke his thoughts and he whirled around to face the large archway where his Alfred would be emerging. He folded his hands behind his back as he tried to hold himself still as he waited to see his beloved rose.

Once the trumpets had died down, the most beautiful being appeared before him in the archway of the door. Ivan stared wide-eyed at Alfred as he began making his way down the aisle. All eyes were on him but those blue ones were focused only on his. Ivan felt himself begin to swell with desire but he mentally forced it to go away. Everyone was staring adoringly at his Alfred as his seemed to almost float down the aisle. The people were admiring his beauty and grace, just as Ivan was doing. The treasure walking before him was his, and his alone. He felt a wave of dark possessiveness wash over him as he noticed many of the men in the crowd shared the same look of lust in their eyes for HIS beauty. Alfred was his wife, his queen, his love, and his property. This man before him was the only person who could touch him in a way that no one else could. When he looked at Alfred he felt calm and happy, as if nothing in the world could bother him. All he would need is a hug or a sweet smile from his rose and all his anger could melt away. It was even melting away now as Alfred smiled at him, carefully climbing the few dais steps to join him.

"Your highness." Alfred said softly as he bowed in greeting. Ivan smiled and lifted his chin with his finger to look into those blue eyes.

"You look stunning, my love. Rise, and stand beside me." Alfred did so and they stood side by side before Judge Mercer. Alfred removed his cloak and handed it to one of the other judges to take away.

"Everyone! We are gathered here today to witness the royal union of our own King Ivan and his bride, Queen Alfred. Today they were crowned king and queen and after this wedding they will ascend to the throne! They have brought peace to our kingdom once again and for that we are eternally grateful!" The crowd cheered excitedly and it echoed in the high ceilings. "King Ivan will rule bravely and protect our lands from corruption and war! Queen Alfred will rule by his side, giving him advice, comfort, and love. Together with their bond of love and loyalty, they will help bring about a golden age that will let us prosper!" The crowd cheered again. "Until an heir is…somehow produced, King Ivan's niece, Princess Galina, will stand as the successor to the throne!" There was cheering again until Judge Mercer quieted them with his hands. "Now, do you have the ring?" He looked at Ivan who nodded in response.

Alfred turned to face Ivan as well, curious when he saw Ivan snap his fingers and a servant of the judges walked up to him with a small pillow. Resting on it was a diamond ring cut into a large rectangular shape. Alfred gazed at the sparkling gem on the gold band as Ivan picked it up from the pillow. Smiling at Alfred, Ivan gently took his hand and gave the top a gentle kiss before slipping the ring onto his finger. Alfred could not take his eyes away from the stone that now adorned his hand so majestically. It was a lovely ring and it was much more than Alfred had expected from their wedding ceremony. He finally lifted his eyes upwards to gaze into Ivan's. Usually his stare was cold but today, they were warm.

"Alfred…my queen…my precious rose. The first time I saw you I never thought we would be standing here today, together. The more time I spent with you the more I've grown to love and cherish you with all of my being. I want you to be by my side for all of our days together…until our last." He moved in closer to Alfred so he could whisper privately to him. "I pray to whatever gods there are left that I die before you. You could continue on without me, but I couldn't live a day without you. Only you make me feel this way, Alfred Jones. Only you make this side of me come out…I show it to no one but you." Alfred had slight tears in his eyes at Ivan's words once he pulled away to smile at him again. "I swore it before, and I'll swear to it again, that I vow to always care for and comfort you. I will protect you and our home from any harm that may befall us. All this and more, I swear to you." Alfred had to hold his breath to keep the tears of joy from falling.

"Queen Alfred, do you accept his ring and vows?" Judge Mercer asked and Alfred nodded quickly.

"I do…with all my heart I do!"

"Have you vows to share in return?"

"Yes…yes I do." He smiled sweetly at him. "My king and husband…I promise to be a true and loyal queen who will always support and stand behind you. I will rule by your side until the end of our days. I swear that I will never abandon you for any reason or illness that there may be. I will treat you with all the respect you deserve. My wish is to always see you happy and I will do everything in my power to see it so. I also vow to always protect you from harm so you need never suffer." Ivan smiled at that, both amused and touched by his last promise. "I promise to always be a loyal and faithful wife to you." Just like Ivan, he leaned in to whisper, "No other man will ever know me. I swear it to you." Ivan closed his eyes and purred softly at that vow, for he knew Alfred meant it whole-heartedly. "And I will always love you, any and every day of our lives."

"Beautifully spoken, my love." Ivan whispered to him before they both turned back to face Judge Mercer.

"With their vows spoken and the ring given, I give to you King Ivan and Queen Alfred, your undoubted rulers!"

The courtroom went up in a cheer as the two joined hands to make their way down the dais steps. The nobles bowed or curtsied to them as they past by, giving their blessings and thanks. Now that the wedding ceremony had finished, they would ride through the city in the royal carriage for all the inhabitants to see. The carriage was waiting for them outside and they were greeted to the sounds of ringing bells as well as their friends. Now that their new council consisted of their friends the others were able to stand in wait for them as they emerged from the palace. Alfred noticed Arthur and Matthew right away and he reached his hand out to gently grip theirs as he passed. They would all be following behind them as they paraded through the city. After this would be the royal feast and that would end the perfect day.

The carriage was solid white with golden trim and designs. The seating was only big enough for two and it was lined with black velvet padding. Ludwig was standing beside the carriage and helped Alfred up into it. Alfred was starting to become very conscience of his train and he had to bring it around his feet to keep Ivan from accidently stepping on it. His husband sat behind him and reached his hand over to take his.

"I don't think I'll let go of this hand all day long." Ivan stated and Alfred smiled humorously at him.

"That would make our feasting quite difficult!"

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Alfred smirked and leaned over to whisper to him.

"And sex."

"Don't speak like that today! Do you want the whole kingdom to see their newly crowned king with an erection?" Ivan grinned and Alfred hit him playfully.

"Start practicing some self-control, your majesty."

"Lets just see how much self-control you have tonight when I'm pounding you into the mattress." Alfred blushed at his words and quickly folded his hands into his lap, pushing down at his now growing erection.

"Damn you, Ivan!" Alfred had to quickly cross his legs as they felt the carriage jerk into movement. "Now look at what you've done!"

"Put those thorns away, my beloved rose." Ivan whispered to him and Alfred immediately calmed at the warm breath against his ear. "Put on that gorgeous smile for all the people."

"I'll get you later."

The streets were filled with people all cheering as their carriage passed. Ivan's hand was getting tired of waving but Alfred was having the time of his life. He was smiling brightly and waving from all sides, clearly enjoying the massive attention. Ivan was watching him more than he was the crowd of people. He knew that Alfred was going to be a good queen and the people would love him. His rose was very generous and carefree, which their people would find solace in his rule. However, Ivan was not expecting to see Alfred lift up a young boy who had been running alongside the carriage. Alfred just lifted him by the arm and sat the boy on his lap. Touching royalty like this was usually forbidden but he wasn't about to spoil Alfred's fun. He was king now so he did not have to follow ALL of the old rules. The little boy had a lily in his hand and he held it up to Alfred's face. Alfred laughed and took the flower.

"Thank you, my friend." The boy didn't speak but he smiled at Alfred before motioning to get down. "Careful!" Alfred warned gently as the boy jumped from the carriage and went to his mother, who started scolding him. Alfred looked at Ivan with a sheepish smile. "Was that bad?"

"No, not at all. Unusual for royalty to do, but then again you are your own person. And besides, I think you just scored higher with the crowds by doing what you did."

"Well, I respect them for they are now my people. I used to be one of them, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't. Almost everyone knows you were of lower birth but rose to become a queen and helped to bring peace to the kingdom. It's a fairytale come true for them…and you."

"I guess I must be their hero!" Alfred grinned.

"I would say you are."

"I've always wanted to be the hero…and now I am! I'm giving my life meaning, Ivan! And I have you here to help me! We can be heroes together!" Ivan wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"You can be the hero. I'm more of the leader. You can do all the charitable work and I'll protect the kingdom."

"Sounds fair."

After their royal parade through the city streets they were dropped off at the palace to begin the feasting. Since he was now a member of the council, Francis was unable to cook as much as he would have liked to for the feast. The kitchen had prepared all of the food that Alfred and requested, from meats to fruits to desserts. The dining hall was alive with music and laughter and feasting. Even the aura of the nobles had changed now that there was peace again in the kingdom. Ivan and Alfred were feasting at the head table with his sisters, Ludwig and Feliciano, and Matthew. There needed to be at least one knight at their head table and Ludwig was the one they had requested. Natalia had returned from her 'duties', dressed in the same black gown she had on at his last wedding. Alfred had gotten better at eating like a decent human being with proper table manners. Ivan did, however, have to remind him to fully chew his food before stuffing more into his mouth. Trying to get him to talk without food in his mouth was still an issue they needed to work on.

Down on the floor at the other tables sat Arthur, enjoying a plate of fresh fruit as he waited for Francis to return with wine. He kept an eye on Alfred up at the dais table, content in watching him stuff himself of food and wine. Various nobles were coming to greet them and pledge their loyalty to them as they ate. Arthur had always told Alfred not to speak with his mouth full but the man was doing it anyway. Not a graceful act for a queen. He jumped slightly when Francis tapped his shoulder as he came back with the wine.

"You startled me."

"Sorry, my dove." He kissed his cheek as he sat beside him, handing him the silver goblet. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, and watching, at how Alfred keeps talking with his mouth full." Francis noticed it as well when he glanced up at the dais and laughed softly.

"The boy does have a rather big mouth."

"Does he ever." Arthur said and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the wine. "I'm glad this day is almost over. I think too many events were packed in to one day."

"Ivan wanted it that way so he could quickly claim the throne. There was no reason to drag it out when they could get it done in one shot."

"I guess you're right."

Arthur drank some more wine as he scanned the nearby tables for the rest of their crew. He frowned as he noticed that Matthew had left the dais to sit with Gilbert, who was feeding him small pieces of meat. Whatever the man was saying to his Matthew was making him giggle in delight and blush prettily. Arthur made a mental note to speak with the red-eyed guard before the night was done. Toris and Feliks looked to be back together, standing by one of the food tables with their plates in hand. Now that Feliks was a member of the council as well he was on equal grounds with Toris. Aside from his own, Arthur could sense that more weddings were on the way. Ludwig and Feli were practically married as it was, and Feliks would somehow force Toris to put a ring on his finger. Yao may find someone on his many adventures that lie ahead of him but currently he was sitting with Vash and Kiku. Berwald and Tino were far off in the corner away, lost to everyone but themselves. Now Matthew and Gilbert were a different matter all together. Why couldn't his 'boys' find decent men that he approved of?

"Leave him alone, Arthur." Francis said as he poked at his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Francis smirked.

"I know that look in your eyes. Leave Matthew alone and let him be with Gilbert." He poked Arthur's nose. "It's his choice."

"But Matthew is the brother of the queen. He needs to be made a more suitable match."

"So we'll have Ivan knight him and then Gilbert will be worthy enough to marry Matthew."

"IF he asks Matthew to marry him. We can't just jump to those types of conclusions. Matthew may not get married at all." Francis chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Admit it, you just don't want to have to give up the last boy you have. You're such a mother." Arthur growled.

"I'm not a mother! I simply worry about the well-being and happiness of my charges."

"In other words, a mother." Arthur growled at him and narrowed his eyes at the blonde man before him. Francis just smiled. "Gilbert is a good man, Arthur. And you know it. He's a little…odd, but you would never have to worry about Matthew being with him. Gilbert would care for him."

"I know that! It doesn't mean I have to like it! Seeing Matthew as a bride is…a little harder to deal with. I never gave any thought to him getting married." Arthur looked at Matthew who was still engaged in pleasant conversation with Gilbert. "He too will make a beautiful bride...just like his brother."

"And so will you." Arthur turned his green eyes to focus on Francis' blue ones and his eyebrows frowned.

"Why do I have to be the bride?"

"You're bottom in bed, of course!" Francis grinned.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"In my book it does!" Francis said proudly.

"The only reason I'm bottom is because it's less work and I get more out of it!"

"Oh! Oh Arthur, my dove, you wound me!" Francis grabbed his heart. "How can you be so selfish?" Arthur smirked and sipped at the wine.

"Score one for me."

"But Arthur, don't you want to be a bride? Just imagine how beautiful you would look in a bright green color with a veil or tiara adorning these buttery strands of yours." Arthur snorted. "Imagine yourself walking down that red carpet, dressed like a queen." Arthur looked at him.

"I'm not a queen."

"You're MY queen. My idea of beauty is far different than that of Ivan's or Gilbert's. According to me, I know that I have the prettiest and most stubborn man in this room." He wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders to pull him close, kissing the top of his head. He was pleased when Arthur chose not to pull away from him.

"I haven't decided if I want to be a bride or not. I can't think about it right now."

"You will want to be the bride, I just know it. I have to work my charms on you more. I look forward to it." He purred and Arthur pinched him in response.

"We'll just see about that." He laced his fingers with Francis' and gripped his hand, remaining in their current position.

"Look at Arthur and Francis! They're so cute!" Matthew said as he pointed to them so Gilbert could see.

"Yes, they're just so adorable. But you're cuter!" He growled and nipped at his neck, making Matthew shriek with delight.

"Stop it! People are watching!"

"So what? Let them know we are courting." Gilbert kissed at his neck and Matthew had to push him away.

"A-About that…" He blushed and looked down at his plate. "Um…well I…I was wondering if…if we…if you…you could…you know…?" He glanced over at Gilbert. "I really like you, Gilbert. I know I care deeply about you and I want to share my life with you…but are you ready for that? If not that's okay! We have all the time in the world! But-"

"But we need your brother, the queen's, permission to do so." Matthew smiled.

"So you were considering it?"

"Of course I was! If I weren't considering it I wouldn't have chosen to court you! Silly bunny."

"Oh Gilbie…that makes me so happy! So you really do want to marry me!" Gilbert pecked him on the nose.

"I do."

"Then I accept your proposal!"

"Should we go up and ask your brother right now? It would be hard for him to say 'no' in front of all these people."

"Do you really think he'll say 'yes'?" Matthew grinned.

"It's worth a try! Come on!" Gilbert took him by the hand and they pushed through the line of the nobles waiting to see the king and queen. They stood before them and Ivan had to advert Alfred's attention from the food to his brother. "Your majesties." Gilbert said with a grin and he gave a noble bow.

"What is it you need, Gilbert?" Ivan asked and Alfred swallowed the food in his mouth.

"It's a question I have for the queen." Gilbert replied and Ivan nodded, smiling at Alfred. Alfred looked at Matthew's smile and blush and he sighed.

"What is it?"

"My most gracious queen-"

"Can it, snow bunny. Just get to the question I know you're going to ask." Gilbert cleared his throat and held back the insult he wanted to throw at Alfred.

"I have come to ask you for your little brother's hand in marriage."

"You're only just a soldier, Gilbert. Matthew is MY brother. As the queen's brother he needs a better match than a general."

"I'll knight him tomorrow." Ivan smiled and Alfred shot him a glare.

"So that's a 'yes' then?" Gilbert asked and Matthew's turned his pleading eyes on his brother.

"Please Alfie? Please?" Alfred looked at their faces and gave a sigh.

"Alright, fine. Yes, you have my blessing to marry."

"Oh thank you, Alfie! Thank you!" Matthew said happily and hugged Gilbert. Alfred couldn't help but smile a bit at Matthew's reaction to his blessing. It was on rare occasion that he got to see Matthew so happy. Gilbert must be doing something right.

"Of course. Now move along and go tell Arthur the good news." Alfred looked at Ivan who just continued to smile at him. "What?"

"That was easier than I thought. I thought for sure you would fight it." Alfred just shrugged his shoulders.

"I want Matthew to be happy just like I am. If he is happy with Gilbert then I should support him." Ivan rested his hand on top of Alfred's.

"You're a good big brother. I'm proud of you for making the right decision." Alfred smiled at him but it quickly turned into a grin.

"Hey, look over there! It looks like poor Toris is getting chewed out by Feliks." Ivan turned to follow Alfred's gaze to the two men on the ground floor.

"I know you're just shy about like, asking me marry you so I'm just giving you my answer straight out! My answer is 'yes'! Now that we are of, like, equal political standing we can tie the knot!"

"Yes, but-" He wanted to wait a bit longer before he asked Feliks THAT question.

"And I don't want the wedding in the winter Toris, I want to have it very soon! Like, during this summer!"

"But-" That would be too soon!

"And I want my ring to be just like Alfred's, only I want it in an oval setting instead."

"But I-" He didn't have that kind of income!

"And it will take place on the beach!"

"If you would let me talk-" He hated sand.

"And like, I will want a brand new horse as a wedding gift and I would name it Horsey! I want it to be brown with white spots!"

"Yes, but-" Those horses were hard to breed!

"Are you saying you like, don't love me enough to do all this for me?" Feliks broke his diarrhea of the mouth to turn puppy eyes on him. "After all you've put me through?"

"Feliks, I-" Why was Feliks acting upset? HE was the one forcing everything!

"I get it! You're just being shy! You always have been that way!" Feliks hugged him. "You're, like, just teasing me, right? You sly dog! I bet you have tons of things planned and hiding up your sleeve, don't you?" Toris felt like crying. It wasn't that he didn't WANT to marry Feliks…it was the way it was currently HAPPENING!

"Of course…how did you guess?" Toris responded in defeat. He'd better ask Vash if he could take out a loan for this one.

"I knew it!" He gave him a kiss. "You have just earned yourself a good tumble in the storage corridor." He said in a seductive tone. "Give me about…three minutes to…'prepare' myself, and then come meet me."

Feliks winked at him as walked off in the direction of the storage unit. As much as that statement won him over and excited him, he would need a little bit of 'help'. Feliks' demands were very high and his life would become a living hell if he didn't cater to his requests. Toris took the medicine pouch from his belt and popped the cork, ready to take a swig when he noticed the wine bottle. He corked the pouch and placed it back on his belt before picking up the wine bottle. Just as he was going to take a gulp of the wine, his eyes caught sight of a vodka jug. He looked at the wine and shook his head, knowing he would need to start drinking something stronger from now on. He put the wine bottle down and took the jug with him as he went to find Feliks.

"Looks like Toris will be getting lucky." Ivan said as he watched his favorite advisor leave the room.

"And he won't be the only one tonight." Alfred purred in his ear. "I think I'm going to retire to our royal bed chamber." Ivan turned to grin at him as he let his hand slip under the table to rub at Alfred's inner thigh.

"I will be retiring shortly as well." He promised him, moving his hand away when Alfred stood up.

"I will 'send' someone to tell you when you should retire to our chamber." He winked.

"My beloved rose, it has been so long since we have coupled that I fear whatever you have prepared will drive me over the edge." Alfred smirked.

"I expect you to have more self control than this." He bent down to kiss his cheek but not before whispering, "Make sure you bring that rock-hard cock with you or I will turn you out of our room." Ivan gave a lustful growl.

"You can expect no less." Ivan watched as Alfred left the room, swaying his narrow hips just slightly as he walked. Ivan chose to focus on the food in front of him and hoped that his raging hard on would be able to wait for the 'messenger.'

The messenger hadn't taken as long as he thought to deliver the word to him. He quickly bid the others at his table a 'goodnight', ignoring Natalia's disapproving look. Ivan made a quick stop at his old chamber first to take off all of his wedding attire, leaving just his undershirt, pants, and boots. The crown, of course, had to remain as well. He had worked hard for this crown and he was going to fuck his queen with it on as well. Ivan couldn't wait to see what Alfred had set up for them! Matthew had hinted at something 'special' but blushed frantically when he spoke of it, so it had to be seductive.

When he got to the main door of the king's chamber, he straightened his crown and cleared his throat before entering. He walked through the small foyer and saw the haunting glow of candlelight around the bend. He could smell the fresh aroma of rose scented incense and felt his loins begin to tighten in anticipation. He walked around the bend and entered the large room, seeing a blurred form on the bed, concealed by sheer curtains. Ivan smiled and walked over to the bed, the only sound being his boots thumping beneath him on the stone floor. As he approached the bed the blurred image of his rose started to come into focus. Slowly, he pushed the curtain aside to peek through; and was greeted with the sight he had dreamed of.

Alfred was resting back against the pillows, his body bare except for the diamonds and sapphires that decorated his body. Where he had found the jewelry was beyond him but right now that was the last thing on his mind. Like himself, Alfred was wearing his crown as well as his wedding ring. Around his neck was thin diamond choker that spread out into a spider web pattern of pearls. Dangling along the pearls were teardrop shaped sapphires encircled around smaller diamonds. The necklace hung low against his chest, almost reaching to his nipples. Ivan's eyes traveled down the lithe body hungrily, stopping at the matching pearl belt that lay against the flat stomach. The three rows of pearls wrapped loosely around his waist with a few sapphires dangling from it. Around his wrists he wore silver bracelets of different sizes and widths. What they were decorated with, Ivan couldn't tell but that was the least of his wonders right now. Even his ankles had some sort of diamond-ish bands around them and his fingers adorned some gemstone rings as well. Alfred shifted a bit on the bed and spread his legs, inviting Ivan to join him.

"Seductive tonight, aren't we?" Ivan said in a husky voice as he slowly walked along the bed, dragging his fingers against the sheer curtains. Alfred followed his movements, lifting himself up on his forearms and tilting his head back.

"It's all for you, my sunflower. Your rose has been aching for you."

"Has he now?" Ivan purred and stilled when he reached the other side of the bed. "I just can't take my eyes off you…" He pushed the curtains open with both hands. "If this wasn't suppose to be such a special night, there would not be one square inch of your body that had not met my teeth." He gave him a dark grin and Alfred trembled at the sighted, not in fear but in pleasure. Ivan retreated back behind the curtains and circled the bed again. "I'm just thinking about where to strike first…do I want my cock in that hot mouth or in that sweet ass?"

"I expect both acts tonight."

"You 'expect' it?" He chuckled and slid his hand along the curtains again. "You dare make demands of your king?"

"My kingdom was open to you, but now you've disappointed me, so I will not let you in." Alfred smirked and closed his legs, his lower region tightening when he heard Ivan's soft growl.

"I have already conquered your kingdom." Alfred could see Ivan start to undress.

"Not while I was queen. I won't let you invade me."

"You can't keep me from what is rightfully mine."

"It's mine…I only let you borrow it."

Alfred was unprepared for the curtains to tear open as Ivan jumped onto the bed, standing on his knees before him with his naked body glowing in the candlelight. Alfred clenched his legs tighter together as he stared into Ivan's lustful violet ones. His heavy bangs shadowed his eyes and his smirk was one of triumph. If his thighs were squeezing his member his erection would be standing at full attention right now.

"You are mine, Alfred Jones." He gripped Alfred's knees with his hands. "I am your king and I command you to open up this gorgeous body to me." Ivan put slight pressure on his knees to begin spreading them apart. Alfred let them be spread and he felt his erection spring to life. "That's better." Alfred shrieked as Ivan gripped calf and yanked him up so his knee was locked against the strong shoulder. Ivan nuzzled the soft skin of his thigh and laid feather light kisses along its length. "You keep these beautiful legs open for me." He bit down on a soft spot and Alfred let out a hiss of pain but moaned when Ivan's tongue lapped at the wound. His free hand slid along the length of his stomach and chest, feeling the warm skin tremble under his touch. The feel of Ivan's callused hands traveling along his body always managed to arouse him.

"I let you conquer this body because I choose to let you. You would have never been able to invade this body and expect submission otherwise." Ivan narrowed his eyes at him but grinned darkly, letting Alfred's leg slide from his shoulder. Alfred quickly moved to all fours and rests his hands on Ivan's thighs, their faces inches apart. "I can be just as stubborn and as dangerous as you, King Ivan. If I were king of my own country I would invaded and conquered yours easily." Ivan growled low in his throat and brought his hands up to rest against his waist.

"And just how would you accomplish that?"

Alfred placed his hands on Ivan's broad shoulders and slid his body forward so his legs were straddling the others'. Their groins were pressed together and Ivan's engorged one nearly crushed Alfred's against his belly. Ivan had to lean his head back so he could look into Alfred's sapphire orbs, lidded with lust and pleasure. His crown tumbled from his head but he didn't care and just pushed it to the side. He ran his hands up Alfred's smooth back, marveling at his always-perfect skin.

"First…I would gain your trust." He gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Listen to your worries…" he kissed him again. "Aid you in battle…" He deepened the kiss and rocked his hips gently against his groin. "Help you in the places where you need it the most..." He pressed his forehead to Ivan's as he brought his hand down to tease the tip of his cock, spreading the pre-cum around with his thumb. Ivan closed his eyes and moaned against Alfred's movements, letting one hand slide below the curve his rump to press against the trembling entrance.

Alfred shivered but moved his body away, only to lift it above Ivan's erection and begin lowering himself. Alfred moaned as he felt his muscles stretch to accommodate Ivan's cock, his body taking in all of him. Ivan's body remained motionless as he set himself to watching Alfred body sensually fuck itself on him. The movements were slow but tight, with Alfred's muscles clenching around him. Ivan purred and latched his lips to Alfred's neck, worshipping the silky surface with his mouth. Alfred gave a deep moan of delight as he continued to impale himself on Ivan's dick. He never went down all the way for he did not want to let his prostate get stimulated just yet. The pressure and girth were enough for him at the moment.

"And now I have you right where I want you. I win." Ivan snorted and gripped his hips, thrusting himself up into that tight heat and striking his sweet spot. Alfred's eyes shot open and let out a cry of pleasure, preparing for more that didn't come. Instead, Alfred felt himself lifted from Ivan's cock and tossed onto the bed. He whined as his hole ached to be filled again after getting that quick shockwave of pleasure. He turned hurt eyes onto Ivan but they were met with a crooked smirk.

"What if this king knew of your siren's plan and chose to let you believe you had him conquered? And in turn, your kingdom would find itself invaded by mine!"

Ivan drug Alfred's body over to him by his hips and thrust himself into that welcoming hole, relishing in the sweet sounds he wrung from his queen. He reached over and put the crown back atop his head before he started a rough, pounding rhythm into Alfred's body. The thrusts were quick but rather deep and slow, letting Alfred feel all of him spreading him apart. Alfred gripped the bed sheets and rest his cheek against the smooth surface, feeling his body overloading with pleasure. He wanted it faster and harder but he would not beg…yet.

"How does it feel to be conquered?" He grunted out as he continued his thrusting. "Do you feel it?" Alfred cried out in response. "That's what it feels like to be fucked into submission!" Alfred let out a growl himself used his grip on the sheets to pull his body away from Ivan's. He felt his cock slide out and his body protested at the feeling of coldness.

"Yet you forget that I can still strike!" Alfred shoved his body into Ivan's hard chest and knocked him back onto the bed. Ivan was more surprised by the movement, which is way he went down so easily. He was going to leap back up but once he saw Alfred's face peeking at him from around his swollen cock, he decided to remain dormant. "I would have also figured out your secrets and strike at your vital regions. I particularly favor this one." He slid his tongue out to lap at the base, his free hand massaging Ivan's balls to distract him more. Ivan let his head fall back onto bed and he gave a stupid, lustful grin to the ceiling as he groaned in pleasure.

"My darling rose…I wouldn't want to be your enemy." Alfred gave a light chuckle and licked up the length, giving the tip a few teasing sucks before pulling away. Alfred enjoyed the little twitch the massive cock gave in protest but it was time to change the game up a bit. He crawled along the length of Ivan's body, making sure that his cock felt the movement. His face lay just inches above Ivan's but he gave him a charming smile.

"And afterwards…when I had gained my victory and your support," He stroked Ivan's bangs back with his hand, removing the crown and placing it to the side. "I would let you know that you have a king by your side who would never betray you…and give you all the love and support you could ever need. That's the kind of ruler I am." Ivan smiled softly and rests his hand against Alfred's lower back.

"Alfred my love…words can not describe how you can make me feel. We cancel each other out in more ways than one." He sat them both up. "We had our little 'fun' at playing conquerors…but now I want us to just be husband and wife…king and queen." He lowered Alfred back against the pillows and covered his body with his own. "Let me show you how this king will love his queen."

Alfred felt his chest tighten as he choked back tears after hearing the word 'love' from Ivan's lips. He always knew Ivan had felt it but he had never said it. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Ivan lowered his lips to bring them into a kiss. Ivan's lips were warm and soft against his as they moved against one another in a sensual dance. Alfred pressed his lips harder against Ivan's to deepen the kiss and he felt the large hand support the back of his head. Alfred moaned against his lips and placed his hands on the round cheeks, refusing to let Ivan pull away. He slid his leg along the length of Ivan's body, feeling their erections throbbing between them. Ivan's tongue slipped it's way into his mouth and he let it duel with his. He easily let Ivan's dominant his tongue and explore his mouth without complaint. His lower belly was tingling with want and he had to pull his mouth away to take a breath of air.

"Ivan...!" He breathed out, his bangs beginning to stick against his heated skin. "I need you…!"

"Hush…not just yet. These hands and mouth are not done pleasuring you yet."

Alfred whined as Ivan pushed the necklace aside so he could feast against his chest. He nipped and sucked along his collarbone before latching onto one nipple, grazing it with his teeth. Alfred gasped and arched up into his mouth, twisting his body beneath the larger one as the nub was gently abused. Ivan's tongue and teeth teased at it until it ached before moving to the other. Alfred buried his hands in Ivan's hair, gripping the silver strands as his tongue toyed with him. His nipples were pleasantly sore by the time Ivan was finished with him and his mouth was beginning to make its way lower. Alfred had to remove his crown because the sweat in his hair was making it slide from side to side.

"AH! Ivan?" Alfred looked down to see that big nose of Ivan's nuzzling his erection.

"Just wanting to return a favor that is always willingly given."

Alfred's body trembled as he watched his cock disappear into the hot orifice that was Ivan's mouth. Alfred threw himself back against the bed as he legs lifted in the air to squeeze Ivan's head, locking him there. Ivan had no trouble taking him in all the way, moaning around his cock and swirling his tongue along the base. Ivan was mimicking all of Alfred's movements on him perfectly and now he knew what Ivan felt when he sucked him. He felt the pleasure building up in his body and he was ready to cum into Ivan's mouth when the man pulled away. Alfred covered his face with his hands and cried out in protest, kicking Ivan's chest with his foot. Ivan laughed and grabbed his ankle, giving the diamond band there a kiss.

"Somebody's angry."

"Not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, my Diamond Rose." He leaned over his body to kiss him. "We're not done yet. I know your wanton little body wants my cock filling you here." He reached his hand down to rub at the puckered entrance. "Deliciously pounding the breath out of you and forcing your insides to stretch and take me in."

"Yes…my body is always hungry you, Ivan…please…I can't wait any longer!" He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and gave him a chaste kiss. "I want you, my king, to claim your queen." Ivan growled passionately and gripped the back of Alfred's hair, never tearing their eyes away from one another.

"Keep your eyes open and focused on me…if you close them, I will stop."

Alfred gasped as Ivan slipped one rough finger inside his aching hole, his body sucking it in. Like he was told, Alfred never broke his gaze from Ivan's as the second and third finger joined the first. Alfred shifted his hips against the fingers, trying to guide them to that special feel good spot. Even when it was hit, Alfred's eyes never wavered from Ivan's. The fingers continued to stretch and rub against his prostate, wringing new noises from the back of his throat. Even through the pleasure, Alfred found that he could not look away from Ivan's violet orbs. His gaze was usual cold but at this moment the warm violet night sky above his own deep blue pools of water. He was entranced by those new eyes and didn't even notice when the fingers were pulled from him.

"Make it wet…I do not wish to enter you dry tonight." Ivan sat back on his haunches and Alfred quickly turned his body around so he could lubricate Ivan's cock with his saliva. He gave it a few wet sucks before pulling away and laying on his back once again. Ivan positioned himself against his quivering hole and kissed the tip of his nose. "My love…are you ready?"

"Always ready for you…your highness."

Ivan felt his cock twitch at the word as he started to press himself inside of Alfred's hot body. Alfred's body sucked him in easily and he didn't even wait before beginning his thrusts. His thrusts, like earlier, deep and even so Alfred could feel him to the fullest. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and clung to him as the thrusts hit deep inside. Every time he thought Ivan couldn't grow any thicker or go even deeper he was always surprised. His gentle cries were not enough for Ivan's ears so he picked up the pace, adding a bit more speed and force behind his thrusts. Alfred arched his back off of the bed as Ivan struck his sweet spot. Alfred started to lift his hips up into Ivan's movements to strengthen the force against his prostate. Ivan growled and moaned in his ear, crushing the smaller body beneath his own. Alfred was his and only his for all of eternity. He wanted to feel the soft, sweaty skin of his queen as they made real love for the first time.

"I want us to cum together!"

Alfred pleaded with him and Ivan could no longer hold back as he pulled out almost all the way and shoved back in. Alfred let out a wail of ecstasy as Ivan's rock hard cock hit all the right places like it always did. Ivan's body rocked wildly against his, letting the hidden abdomen muscles stroke Alfred's cock for him.

"Harder…harder…your majesty…!"

Ivan continued to pound into his rose, hearing the bed squeak and bang against the wall. Alfred's legs and insides clenched around his cock and he was screaming his voice hoarse at the waves of pleasure that racked his body. Alfred knew that he would never tire of the feeling of Ivan's cock stretching him to the hilt and threatening to split him open. It was an intense feeling that stirred awake his passion for his love.

"Ivan…Ivan…I'm gonna cum! Cum with me…please…!" He felt the pleasure building in his groin and belly, letting his eyes roll back into his head as Ivan sped up his thrusts.

"Yes!"

Ivan hissed out through grit teeth and with a few more earth shattering thrusts, the pair had successfully reached completion together. Alfred's hot cum splattered against this bellies as Ivan's shot deep within his bowels. Usually Alfred's hole was leaking out Ivan's cum by now but his body must have drunk him dry and he laughed. Alfred was too exhausted from the rushed overload of orgasm and afterglow that he missed his husband's laughter. He did whine as he felt semi-hard dick leave his body. Alfred thought Ivan would lie down next to him until they caught their breath but he felt the man's weight leave the bed. Alfred lifted himself up on his arm to see where Ivan was heading. He watched as he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe, slipping it on.

"Ivan?" Alfred called gently.

"My rose…come with me." Ivan said in a pant, his chest heaving as he held out his hand to him. Alfred slipped off of the bed, having to pause and regain his balance before he attempted walking. He slipped on the white deer cloak and limped over to Ivan, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Ivan just smiled and walked them to the balcony doors. He opened them and let Alfred through first. Alfred pulled the cloak tighter around his naked body, shielding it from the ocean air. The gentle breeze cooled the beads of sweat on his face and he let out a soft sigh. "That feels nice…"

"Look at it, Alfred." Alfred opened his eyes to look at Ivan, whose gaze was out on the city lights.

"What am I looking at?"

"The kingdom. OUR kingdom. Everything is ours, Alfred! This land and country was given to us to rule together!" Alfred smiled and looked out at the city as well.

"I can't believe we own so much…and just because some crowns were placed on our heads."

"But it's not enough." Ivan said seriously and Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean our kingdom. Our kingdom is not enough for us. Yao will be exploring lands far beyond the sea and he is bound to find other kingdoms and different worlds!" He turned to grin at Alfred. "We can be even greater and larger than we already are! We will discover and obtain new lands to expand our empire! Just picture it, Alfred! You and I could be king and queen of the WORLD!"

"Using peaceful and logical means, of course." Ivan froze and gave a crooked smile.

"Yes…of course." Alfred narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ivan…you were thinking about invading and conquering, weren't you?"

"Yes, I admit I was, but good thing you are here to keep me grounded." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's body and held him close. "I want you to have the best of everything, Alfred. You're my precious rose…my world…my everything. Together we will rule all this and more! We'll never finish!" He grinned at him and Alfred chuckled, resting his cheek against his chest.

"Ivan…you don't know how happy I am to have found you. We have so much to look forward to in our lives! And we'll experience it all together. I love you, Ivan. I know it's silly but I love you so much. I'm putting everything bad that once happened behind us so we can start together anew. I can't wait to share my life with you."

"Alfred…you know I feel the same. Never will you feel cold or hungry again. I will always take care of you and provide for you. You are mine and I am never letting you go." He rests his forehead against Alfred's. "The world is ours." Alfred smiled.

"I have no problem joining our kingdom with others. Whatever Yao finds out there we will visit ourselves and make them allies." He looked up at Ivan and smiled brightly. "Peacefully, right?" Alfred smiled and held him tight, tears of joy tickling at his eyes. Ivan rests his chin atop Alfred's head and used one arm to hold him close.

"Yes…peacefully. For you, my rose, I will do anything." The other hand was safely tucked behind his back and he couldn't help but smirk as he crossed his fingers.

The End

***Thanks for sticking through with this fic to the end!***

***Special thanks to all the readers and the reviewers who have helped to make this story a success! This was my first Hetalia fanfic and I'm surprised it got as far as it did. I know that since this is my first Hetalia fic and I am new to the fandom I may have had things…screwy…here and there. But from all the reviews, emails, and suggestions I'm learning! :D So not only was writing this fic fun but it was a learning experience as well! You guys are awesome and I couldn't have continued on without you! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO. Feel free to email me with any concerns, suggestions, ideas, or if something needs clarifying, don't hesitate!

***Special thanks to my husband whom I bounced ideas off of from time to time. Even though he doesn't understand the whole 'yaoi' thing he was still very supportive! He believes that I had Gilbert break too many 'Bro Codes'. A shout out goes to my awesome puppy dog Odin who has literally stood (or slept) by me as I wrote each chapter! And special thanks to those readers who befriended me on instant message (You know who you are! ^_^)

***I have already begun the first chapter of my next Hetalia Rus/Ame fanfic! ^_^

***Also, thanks for putting up with my spelling and grammar mistakes that I know were littered throughout the chapters. It happens, we're all human. I'm not being graded on this. (I hope! O.o)

***Things I Have Learned***

1) When stated a fic is AU in Hetalia, warn about stereotypical ethic accents being absent in the summary. If the country of England does not exist in this story, then why would Arthur talk in a British accent?

2) Too many pairings can equal stiff fingers.

3) Warn in summary about slow character development!

4) Tone down the gruesomeness.

5) Too much wine with writing can cause a Dylan Thomas moment.

6) I may be old but I still got it! ^_^v


End file.
